One Piece, Cray's Adventure: The GrandLine
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: A young pirate following his dream to become one of the Greatest Artists in the world, Travels With the Straw Hats towards the Grand Line and meets some Colorful characters along the way. I Do Not Own One Piece, only My OC's (Current arc in the story: Water 7 Arc). Sequel to Crays Adventure: East Blue Saga, Still in works).
1. Onward to the Grandline

** I just finished reading ONE PIECE Chapter 784, and OMG GEAR FOURTH WAS AWESOME!**

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THE ENTRANCE TO THE GRANDLINE IS A MOUNTAIN!" Nami said slamming the map on the table

"A Mountain!" Ussop said

What kind of mountain?' Cray said

'A big one, the light that we saw when we left loguetown was pointing directly at, it I know I had a hard time believing it myself." Nami said.

"does that mean we'll have to crash through the mountain?" ussop said

"theres a waterway right here." Nami said pointing at the map

"A waterway? thats crazy! even if that waterway really is there theirs no way a ship could climb up a mountain." Ussop said

"But thats what the map says." Nami said

"But isn't that the same map you stole from Buggy? how do we know if it's dependable?" Zoro said

" I don't see any other way how were going to get to the Grandline if we don't try." Cray said

Were going to climb a Mountain that sounds so cool!" Luffy said

"why do we even have to Enter Directly through the Entrance anyway? couldn;t we just go directly South and still enter?" Zoro said

"NO WE CAN'T!" Luffy yelled

"Right, and theres a perfect good reason" Nami said

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE SO MUCH COOLER USING THE REAL ENTRANCE!" Luffy said excitingly

Nami hits Luffy in the back of head.

"Thats not the reason." Nami said

Then suddenly the rain just stopped.

"What the, GUYS! THE STORM SUDDENLY STOPPED!" ussop said

"What? but that storm should have directly led us to the Entrance." Nami said

All of them went outside to see what was going on.

"What the Hell? Where did the Storm go?" Cray said looking around

" Whats the matter, Are you Dissapointed or something?" Sanji said

"No It's just weird...(Looks out)...Look! how come the Storm isn't coming forward?" Cray said pointing towards the storm

"Oh no...we've entered The CALM BELT!...DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU GUYS GRAB SOME OARS AND START ROWING WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE STORM!" Nami said

"AS YOU WISH NAMI-swan." Sanji said with Heart eyes.

"What are you getting so worked up about? And you know this is a sail boat not Rowboat." Luffy said

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" Nami said

"Geez Nami can you Calm down and be quiet." Cray said

"Don;t tell me when to calm dow...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Nami said Shark Teethed

She Noticed Cray had his back turned Drawing.

"The way how the Scenery looks with the Dark clouds in the Background, It's Amazing...so could you keep it down I'm trying to concentrate." Cray said biting on his Pencil.

**"BONK!"**

Cray was face down On the Ground with a Fist Mark on the back of his head.

"Why don't you concentrate on helping us get of here!" Nami yelled in anger

"but why? the Weathers so nice here." Zoro said

Fine I'll give you all an explanation Right now. We've drifted South Exactly as you suggested." Nami said

"so that means were in the Grand Line right." zoro said

"If it was easy then anybody could just come to the Grandline whenever they wanted." Nami said

"The Grandline is surrounded by two ocean belts and those two windless belts are known as the Calm Belts which were in right now." Nami said

"well that explains why the Storm isn't coming any closer." Cray said walking by rubbing the back of his head.

"So whats your point?" zoro said

"The Point is that-" Nami

The Boat was suddenly rocking.

"Whoah, is this an Earth Quake?" Luffy said

"Were in the middle of the ocean Luffy, I doubt it." Cray said

Suddenly a Huge creatures known as Sea Kings popped out of the ocean. and one of them picked them up by there nose.

"This place is a den for sea kings." Nami said holding onto the Mast with tears in her eyes.

"OH MAAAN!" Cray yelled

Sanji, Zoro and Cray picked up some Oars.

"Alright As soon as this thing Dives, start rowing your arms off, you two got it!" Zoro said

"NO SHIT!" Cray said

"AYE AYE!" Sanji said

Suddenly the Sea King started to have a Twitch in it's nose.

"AAAAACCHOO!" the seaking sneezed

The Sea king sneezed sending everyone up and the ship into the Air,

a Large Yellow Frog Leaped right in front of them. Ussop was just about to go OverBoard right into the Frogs Mouth

"USSOP!" Luffy yelled

Luffy Streched out his Arm and Grabbed Ussop and pulled him back just Before the Frog could get him. The Frog missed by just a little as they were jetted forward due to the sneeze and back into the storm.

"Were Back in the storm thank god." Luffy said

"Lets Never do that again." Cray said

"Now do you understand why we have to take the entrance." nami said

"Yeah...Understood." Zoro said

**(Crays EyeCatch) _Cray is shown trying to Paint a Portrait as the scene pans behind him, Cray looks behind and covers the Screen in Paint, the Screen pans down to show an image of a Notebook with chewed pencils by it and a blank portrait Canvas with an open paint can with paint that keeps changing colors thats right by it._**

**Hello another chapter Done I Would Like to give a Special Shout out to pokemonking0924 for those awesome suggestions Thanks Again.**

**Please let me know what you think about the character so far, and Also what did you think about the added Eyecatch for My OC.**


	2. The Great Whale Laboon

"So how are we going to to be climbing up the mountain?" Cray said

"We will be taking the waterway, If strong Currents from each of the four seas were to head towards that Mountain, then they would drive the Water up the water way and at the very top the currents will merge and come out to the Grand Line, and since we're riding the currents, all we have to do is steer it properly. Reverse Mountain is a winter Island so the currents that hits its edge will travel down to the Bottom of the sea so if we fail to enter the water way we'll crash and get dragged down." Nami said

"So Basically Your Saying that it's a magic mountain Right?" Luffy said

" I shouldn't have expected you to understand." Nami said sweat dropping.

"WOW NAMI YOUR AMAZING!" Sanji said heart eyed.

"So Steer Properly or we face a horrible and painful death...got it." Cray said

"Never Heard of a ship going up a mountain before." Zoro said

"well first time for everything I guess." Cray said

"I SEE THE MAGIC MOUNTAIN!" Luffy yelled

"WHOAH IT"S HUGE!" Ussop said

All of them look a up and the red Line a big giant Red Mountain stretching as far as they could see towering over them.

"SO THATS THE REDLINE!?" Cray yelled

"_how in the world did my Grandfather make it past this thing_." Cray said to himself bug eyed.

"GET A GOOD GRIP ON THE RUDDER!" Luffy yelled

"JUST LEAVE IT TO US!" Sanji and Ussop said Grabbing the Rudder

The going Merry was suddenly steering off course.

"TURN A LITTLE TO THE RIGHT!" Luffy said

"Right Turn Star board!" Ussop yelled

Sanji and Ussop were trying to turn the Rudder but it was jammed.

"Shit! The Rudders Stuck!" Sanji said

WE NEED SOME HELP!" Ussop Yelled

"CRAY GO AND HELP THEM!" Luffy Yelled

Cray quickly ran to them and tried to Turn the Rudder but to no avil

"Come on." Ussop said

"It wont' budge." Sani said

HURRY UP!" NAMI YELLED

Were trying." Ussop said

"Screw this." Cray said letting go of the Rudder and walking back

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Sanji and ussop yelled

Cray walked a few feet away. and turned towards them

"What are you doing?" Ussop said

"Don;t worry I'll that Rudder moving." Cray said

Sanji and Ussop looked at one of Crays legs and noticed it turning into a Rainbow Color. Cray then Ran towards them.

Wait." both Sanji and Ussop yelled

"Iro Kick!" Cray yelled

" Cray then Kicked it as hard as he could. Suddenly the Rudder Snapped off. sending Sanji and Ussop towards the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed noticing the Rudder snapped off

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji and Ussop yelled at Cray

"I'M SORRY!" Cray Yelled

The Going Merry was sailing towards the side.

"WERE GOING TO CRASH!" NAMI YELLED

GOMU GOMU NO." Luffy said jumping off the side of the boat

"Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro said

"Balloon." Luffy said

Luffy's entire body inflated like a balloon. The Merry then Bounced off of Luffys body and back Straight

"grab my Hand Luffy!" zoro yelled

Luffy stretched out his arm and Grabbed Zoro, Zoro pulled him back towards tthe ship before he fell into the ocean.

"WE DID IT!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah!" Cray Ussop and Sanji said jumping.

"The going Merry rode the waterway all the way towards the top, Launched up in the air and back down towards the Waterway. the Merry was going at unbelivable speed

"I CAN SEE THE Grandline Ahead." Luffy said

suddenly there was a huge noise theat rumbled everyones ears.

"Did anybody hear that?" Ussop said

"NAMI! I CAN SEE A MOUNTAIN UP AHEAD!" Sanji yelled

"Oh man another mountain?" Cray said

"What? thats impossible this water way should take us straight to the Grandline." Nami said

As the clouds started to go away they noticed Something blocking there Path.

"WHAT THE HELL!" cray yelled

"It"s a BLACK WALL!" Luffy yelled

"No it's a BIG WHALE!" Usoop yelled

"should we fight it?" Luffy said

"How are we going to fight a 100 ton Whale!" Nami said

"Were going to crash right into it if we don't do something!" Cray yelled.

"Look theres a small opening on the side of it if we can turn the ship we should be able to squeeze through." zoro said

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO TURN IT WITH A BROKEN RUDDER!?" Cray yelled

"LETS NOT FORGET ABOUT THE PERSON WHO BROKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ussop yelled

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, DAMN!" Cray yelled

"I got an idea!" Luffy said running into the ship

"WE HAVE TO TRY SOMETHING!" Zoro said pulling of whats left of the Rudder With Cray, Sanji and Ussop.

"Man even after all that it's still stuck, Stupid thing." Cray yelled.

"Keep Pulling!" zoro yelled

suddenly Luffy launched a cannonball at the whale causing the ship to slow down The going merry slwoly stopped but not before crashing into it and knocking the Merrys head off.

"AHHHH MY FAVORTIE SEAT!" Luffy yelled

Everyone was catching their breathes.

"QUICK LETS GO!" Zoro said grabbing an oar helping Row the Merry to the side of the whale

the cannon didn't even make it flinch." ussop said

"either were that small to not make an effect or it just doesn;t care." Cray said

Suddenly the whale let out a huge Noise.

"Owwww my Ears!" Sanji said

"Just keep Rowing." Zoro said

HEY YOU!" Luffy yelled

Everyone turned and saw luffy staring straight at the whales eye

"THINK YOU CAN JUST BREAK MY FAVORITE SEAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT, TAKE THIS!" Luffy yelled Punching the Whale straight in the eye.

"YOU IDIOOOOT!" Everyone yelled

The Whale was then looking right at them now

"Ah Shit." Cray said

"How do you like that I'll kick your ass jerk!" Luffy yelled at the whale

"Ussop and Zoro kicked luffy straight in the face.

"KNOCK IT OFF ARE YOUR TRYING TO KILL US!?" They both said

The Whale Let out a huge roar and was starting to suck them up.

"Were SCREWED!" Cray yelled

as they were getting sucked up, luffy fell off the ship only to grab hold of one of the Whale's teeth. as everyone else was sucked up inside the whale.

Luffy quickly climbed on top the whale. and tried to catch his Breath. he quickly got up to realize what just happened

"My Friends...they all got eaten." Luffy said

He then started to punch on top of the whales Head

HEY STUPID! SPIT THEM OUT, GIVE BACK MY FRIENDS! GIVE THEM BACK!" Luffy yelled punching continuously

The whale was suddenly submerging down into the water

"WAIT STOP! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS WERE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER THERE IMPORTANT TO ME! GIVE EM BAAAAACK!" Luffy yelled

The whale was almost done submerging Luffy was quickly looking around to see what he can do he then saw a Hatch that was on the whale.

* * *

(Inside the Whale)

"So what do you think?" Nami said

"I don't know what to think?" Zoro said

"I know one thing, and we definitely got swallowed by that whale." Sanji said

"so are we dreaming?" Ussop said

"Yeah thats my guess." Zoro said

"either that or we died." Cray said

the four of them just looked in shock as they noticed a small island with a house on it

suddenly a Giant Squid emerged from the Water

"AHHHH A GIANT SQUID!" Nami and Ussop yelled

Before the Squid could do anything else a few Harpoons came out of the house and shot the squid straight through.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Cray yelled

the Squid then collapsed dead in the "Water".

Looks like someones home." Zoro said

all of them looked and saw an old man coming out of the house wearing some sort of flower hat.

"No way!? that old man killed that squid in one shot." Nami said

"Well actually it was three shots." Cray said

"STOP SMART TALKING ME!" Nami yelled

"Lets hope he's friendly" Sanji said

The man was slowly walking towards his lawn chair, he sat down and started reading the Newspaper.

"HEY! aren't you going to say anything!" sanji said

The old man then looked at them.

"HEY YOU OLD GEEZER ARE YOU DEAF! WERE TALKING TO YOU!" Cray yelled

The Man continued back to his newspaper.

ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Cray yelled

" HEY YOU WANNA FIGHT WE'll FIGHT! WE GOT CANNONS BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Ussop said

"You try that and someones' going to die." The old man said

"and whos' that?" Sanji said

"Why me of course." the old man said

"ARE YOU MOCKING US!?" Sanji yelled

"Calm down, I'll talk to him...theirs a couple things we need to know where are we and who are you?" Zoro said

"you got some nerve stranger, it's only polite to introduce yourself first before asking a question to someone you just met, but if you must know my names Crocus I'm the lighthouse keeper of the twin capes, I'm 71 and a half years old. you would like to know where we are but you and your crews behavior leaves me disinclined to accommodate your curiosity except you are trespassing on my private resort, Besides I think it's pretty obvious seeing as how you were eaten" Crocus said

"But how are there clouds and a sky?" Ussop said

"Because it's not an actual sky take a good look at the birds." Cray said

All of them looked up and they noticed that none of the features are moving.

"that's right there not moving, It's a big Mural inside the Whales stomach" Ussop said

Cray was looking up at the sky with his eyes sparkling.

"AND IT LOOKS AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! ONLY SOMEONE WITH GREAT SKILL COULD MAKE SOMETHING THIS BIG AND IN GREAT SCALE! I WONDER WHO MADE IT?" Cray said with Tears in his eyes.

That would be me..the one you called Old Geezer. " Crocus said

Cray sweat dropped Nervously

"Oh umm...well..sorry about that Croakus." Cray said smiling rubbing the back of his head

"IT CROCUS!" Crocus yelled annoyed

Cray suddenly became nervous and started to sweat.

"Stop making him mad Cray, otherwise he'll never tell us how we can get out of here." Nami said

"the Exit is over there." Crocus said pointing at a large gate.

"THERES AN EXIT!?" Everyone yelled

"It's amazing we didn't see that earlier." Cray said

"We have to get to that exit quickly." Zoro said

Suddenly Everything started to rock violently.

"What the hells wrong with this whale?" Ussop said to the Crocus

"He's very angry, these aftershocks are due to him hitting his head on the Redline." Crocus said

"That explains why he has large scars on it's head." Nami said

"Why would he do that?" Cray said

"Because he's suffering." Nami said

"But what about the old man whats he up to?" ussop said

"More then likely he's trying to kill it from the inside." Nami said

"thats messed up." Cray said

"Look it doesn't matter, are only concern should be getting out of here and finding Luffy ." Zoro said

"It's time." Crocus said

they then Saw Crocus dive into the acid

"What is he doing?" Cray said

"He's insane the acid will eat him alive." Zoro said

They then saw Crocus resurface at the Gate climbing the Ladder.

"Look over there Crocus resurfaced." Ussop said

"That Old Geezer must have iron skin how is he not dead?" Cray said

"forget the old man we need to figure out how to open that gate before the acid eats away our ship." Zoro said

Suddenly they started to hear screaming they saw Luffy and two other people flying towards them out of the small opening of the Gate.

"Is that Luffy?" Cray said

They then saw all three of them drop into the Watery Acid.

"Quick we got to get him out of there." Zoro said

* * *

**(One Rescue Later)**

"It seems the Whale calmed down." Nami said

Seems that way." Zoro said

Zoro then Walked towards the two people that were with Luffy.

"Now.. we just saved your lives for the time being, but you better talk and make it quick." Zoro said

"Mr 9. These people are pirates." the Blue haired Woman said

"yes I can see that Miss Wednesday but if we speak to their humanity and compassion, they should understand our plight." Mr 9 said

"YOU PARASITES ARE STILL HERE!? I GROW WEARY OF THIS FOR THE LAST TIME, AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH YOU WILL NOT LAND SINGLE HARMFUL HAND ON LABOON!" Crocus yelled on top of the Gate.

Both Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 started laughing and started picking up there guns

"You can;t bully us into abandoning our mission." Miss Wednesday said

"we were sent here to hunt this whale, and that's exactly what were going do. and this time we'll not let you get in the way. were about to give this whale a new blowhole. FIRE BABY!" Mr. 9 said to Wednesday.

"ROGER!" Miss Wednesday said

They both fired there guns towards the whale, Crocus then jumped into the line of fire protecting the whale.

"He just jumped into the line of fire!" Ussop said

"He must really care about this whale." Cray said.

HAHAHAHAHa your Defiance is pointless." Wednesday said laughing

go ahead waste your time, but make no mistake this whale will provide food for our town!" Mr.9 yelled

They then both started to Laugh Maniacally. until Luffy then bashed there heads together knocking them out.

"Why did you do that?" Ussop said

"I just...Wanted to hit em." Luffy said

* * *

After picking up crocus and tying up Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. from the Water all of them went to his Island.

"I thank you for saving my life but why did you?" Crocus aid

"I wasn't trying to there was just something about those two I didn't Like." Luffy said

"Now that we got everything out of the way could you please explain to us why your inside a whale and who the hell are these people?" Cray said Pointing

"these two are thugs from a Nearby Town looking for whale meat, if they caught him Laboon could feed that town for 2 to 3 years easy, there only concern is just filling there fat greedy bellies." Crocus said

"Laboon?" Nami said

"Thats his name, he's a unique creature an island whale one of the largest species in the world only found in the west blue. I won;t allow them to kill him for food." Crocus

"that's Pretty noble." Cray said

" you see, Theres a Reason why he keeps hitting and howling at the Redline." crocus said

"there is?" Nami said

"yes, to put it in words whats inside Laboons body beats the heart of a human, he has been waiting impatiently and is eternally devoted to a certain group of pirates...going on 50 years now" Crocus said

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	3. Laboons Tragedy

"People who seen Laboon asked the same Question? why does he Continue to to strike the Red line, why does he keep howling at Reverse Mountain, Listen closely and i will reveal to you Laboons tragic story." Crocus said

_"One fine sunny day while I was fulfilling my duties, some good natured pirates came down reverse Mountain, they were followed by a baby whale, whom i would soon come to know as Laboon, He developed a bond with the pirates traveling with them, but knowing the danger of the Grandline the Pirates Chose to leave Laboon behind in the West Blue, but the stubborn whale followed them anyway, as a general rule island whales are quite social and travel together in large family groups, I suspected Laboon considered the pirates as his family, the wear and tare on the pirates ship was really severe so they stayed here for a few months, in that time I forged a relationship with them, So when the time came for them to go they asked me to take care of Laboon for a few years while they went to the Grandline...That was 50 years ago._" Crocus said

"So this whale has been here for nearly half a century waiting for his friends to come back?" Cray said

"No wonder he's upset, that kind of wait will drive anybody crazy." Nami said

* * *

The Straw hats were now sailing in a canal inside the whale.

"This is some Canal, amazing how this whale is still alive with a big hole in it's body." Zoro said

"So you Built all this and that amazing Mural by yourself?" Cray said

"Just a doctors playful mind." crocus said

"Your a doctor?" Ussop said

"Yep Legally certified I also ran a clinic on the Cape once upon a time, before that I was a ships doctor." Crocus said

"Really thats great then Join us we need a Doctor." Luffy said

"don't be ridiculous I no longer have that kind of energy." crocus said

"Yet you have the energy to take out a Giant ass squid, swim in stomach acid, and take two cannonballs to the face...that makes sense." Cray said

"exploring the seas is a "young" mans job." Crocus said

"What kind of doctor hollows the inside of a whale?" sanji said

"Maybe it's part of the treatment." Nami said

"She's Right, a whale this size is impossible to treat from the outside, so I devised a better solution.. Heres the Exit." Crocus said

Crocus started to Open the Gate that Lead the way out.

"THE SKY!" Luffy yelled

"ahhh Fresh air...I'm sure going to miss that Mural though." Cray said to himself.

_..._

_"_Don't you think 50 years is a bit extreme, those pirates sure know how to test someones patience." ussop said

"Idiot don't you get it, this is the Grandline.. His friends are dead, that whale can wait forever but there not coming back." Sanji said

""He's right, back in those days the Grandline was an uncharted sea, thousand times more treacherous then it is now." Nami said

" Yeah, For all we know there probably skeletons at the bottom of the ocean right now... The Poor Whale is probably in denial...just can't accept the fact that there gone." cray said

"Why are you guys being so negative you don;t know that there dead they could still come back for him, come on have some sympathy.. i thought it was really touching, I mean a whale still believing a promise his friends made despite all these years waiting, thats a true bond right Pops?" ussop said to Crocus

"Indeed, but the lesson here is that reality is cruel, Laboons Cohorts aren't dead, the truth is they abandoned there quest. I learned that they turned tail and left the Grandline." crocus said

"What?" cray said

"I don't believe it...Why abandon him like that?" ussop said

"Well if there alive where the hell did they go? what happened to them?" Cray said

"I can't claim to know exactly what became of them, but I doubt that they'll ever come back here again. Seasons, Weather, currents, Wind direction, On the Grandline these elements seem to defy the very laws of Nature Common Sense is useless, and the terror of that fact can be overwhelming." crocus said

"So what your saying is these Pirates were a bunch of cowards who cared more about saving there own asses, then keeping a promise to a friend." Sanji said

"Why would anyone abandon such a loyal creature, just look at him, it's Cruel." Ussop said

"It's Sick. no one should go through that type of torment." Cray said wiping away a small tear.

"If you know about this how come you've never told him, Laboon can obviously understand and communicate with you why not tell him?" Nami said

"I did, down to the last miserable Detail, But Laboon just couldn't accept it, ever since I told him Laboon started to howl at reverse mountain, and then later on started to ramming into it, he believes that it keeps his friends away and that if he can bring it down it will clear a path for there return." crocus said

"I admire his dedication." sanji said

"He refuses to believe me, because then he would have to accept that it's over and that terrifies him more then anything. theres no way for him to go back to the west blue with his own kind... he's a lost soul dying to live with his friends" Crocus said

"And they left you here to take care of that lost soul. From what I've seen you've done a lot for this whale what about your own life?" Cray said

"the scars on his head are deep, those in his heart are deeper, he needs someone to tend those scars and I'm all he's got, for years he's battered himself while I've been patching him up, a strange friendship but it works." Crocus said

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

everyone turned around saw Luffy Running up the Whale with the Ships Masts in his arms.

"did he just tear off the ships Mast, WHAT THE HELL?!" Cray said

"And now it's on top of a whale." sanji said

"HEY LUFFY STOP TEARING UP THE SHIP!" Ussop said

Luffy then Rammed the Mast into an open wound on Laboons head. Laboon Roared in rage.

"YOU ASS! LUFFY STOP!" Everyone yelled.

Laboon then jumped into the air and rammed his forehead into the Mountain with Luffy still clinging on.

"OH NO! THE BOYS DEAD!" Crocus yelled

"Don't worry it'll take alot more then that to kill Luffy" nami said

Luffy was then fighting Laboon. and after a couple minutes o fighting they stopped.

"It's a Draw." Luffy said

Laboon then stopped.

"I'm stronger then I look, but i had feeling you knew that, i can always tell when someones itching for a fight, well if you want a battle, I'll gladly give you one, you shipmates use to spar with you and you miss it, Well I can Rival anything they threw at you, tell you what after me and my friends Travel the Grandline, We'll comeback and find you and then you better be ready for a rematch." Luffy said

Laboon then started to Cry. Laboon then Roared in Joy

...

Luffy then Drew His Jolly Roger onto Laboons head.

"consider this a symbol of our promise to come battle with you, of course it's a rush paint job so you'll have to be careful and not hit your head and rub it off you understand." Luffy said

as ussop was repairing the ship. he noticed that something was missing

"Hey where did those two go?" ussop said

"Who?" Nami said

"I think he's talking about those two people hunting Laboon." Cray said

they probably escaped while we were busy with Laboon." Nami said

...

Everyone was trying to relax while Nami trying to figure plan.

"Finally I have some piece and Quiet to figure out a plan for the Grandline." Nami said

Cray was sitting by on the Ground staring next to Laboon Cray took out his Notebook and Started to Draw Laboon.

"My first ever drawing in the Grandline. Laboon you don't mind if draw you do you." cray said

Laboon let out a small Roar.

"Good, now just keep still, it'll only take a minute." Cray said Drawing on his Notebook

"okay..almost theeere." cray said putting the finsihing touch.

Nami then let out a Large scream.

Cray Then swerved His pencil across the Drawing ruining it.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Cray yelled shark-teethed

Is something the matter my dearest Nami, if it's food your worried about say no more." Sanji said carrying Large plates of the elephant blue fin tuna.

" NO THE COMPASS IS BROKEN! the Needle just spins it won't stop" Nami said

Cray, Ussop, Sanji and luffy looked.

"yeah your right." Sanji said laying the food on the table.

"whoah that's just weird." Cray said

"Cool. Luffy said

"It is sadly apparent that none of you possess the slightest knowledge of how things work here did you all come here to Die? theres nothing wrong with your compass the Grandline has litt regard for the rules of the sea." Crocus said

"But why is the Compass constantly spinning?" Nami said

"Because The Grandline is surrounded by a powerful magnetic field, The Islands are riddled with magnetic minerals which cause alot of abnormalities, also the winds and currents lack consistency in their patterns as A Navigator, I'm sure you can appreciate this dilemma." Crocus said

"So if we can;t tell the Direction this trip is hopeless, I don;t know what to say were screwed." nami said

"HEY YOUR THE NAVIGATOR SO NAVIGATE US OUT OF HERE!" Ussop said

"I'm pretty sure the Realization was worth Screaming Your Lungs out Nami AND RUINING MY DAMN DRAWING! Cray yelled

"STOP YELLING AT NAMI FOR RUINING YOUR SHITTY DRAWING!" Sanji yelled at Cray

"SHITTY DRAWING? YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE YOU SHITTY COOK!" Cray yelled

Who are you calling a shitty cook?!...don't make me kick your ass!" sanji yelled back

"I would like to see you try...Shitty Cook." Cray said

Why you-" Sanji went to kick Cray only for him to dodge it, Cray then Tried to punch him Sanj blocked it with his Leg. then a fight broke out.

Luffy was just Eating The elephant Blue fin Tuna.

"This is Delicious you guys outta try some." Luffy said stuffing his face.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND! SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT AND YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" Nami Yelled pointing at Sanji and Cray

Of Course NAMI!" Sanji said with Heart eyes. letting Cray go. along with Cray letting go of him

"Fine." Cray said dusting the dust off of himself.

"As I was saying, if you have any hope of navigating the Grandline your goung to need a Log Pose to guide you." crocus said

"Log Pose? whats that?" Nami said

"It's a special compass, that can record levels of magnetism." Crocus said

"Is it Strange Looking like this." Luffy said showing the Log Pose still stuffing his face

"Yes exactly only a fool would travel the Grandline without one." crocus said

"Understood excuse for a moment...So WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD ONE OF THOSE LOG THINGS!?" Nami yelled punching Luffy in the face.

"I found out on deck just laying there those two weirdos must've dropped it." Luffy said

"did they?" Nami said

"Why did you hit me?" Luffy said

"Because I felt like it." nami said grabbing the Log Pose.

"theres no dial face on this thing." nami said

"You don't need one. it's a special type of Magnetism that runs through the Grandline islands complete with it's own set of rules that makes it possible to get around by recording the level of magnetism between two islands, you can chart a route from one island to the next. the Log Pose method is really the only choice since the Magnetism presents huge problems for conventional navigation, as it turns out reverse Mountain is a great starting point, it produces seven levels of magnetism but it doesn't matter which one you choose to start with, eventually all of them will pull against each other and form one route and the island at the end of that route is Raftel. The last and most mysterious island in the Grandline, it's very existence was confirmed by the King of the Pirates himself." Crocus said

"that Must be where the One Piece is Hidden." Ussop said

"thats the most prominient theory, but no one has been able to land on Raftel since." crocus said

"Don't worry we'll know soon enough." Luffy said

He then laid back in his chair finishing eating.

"well i'm satisfied you guys ready to go." Luffy said

"I SAID THAT WAS FOR ALL OF US!" Sanji yelled

"He even ate the bones." ussop said

"DO YOU HAVE A DAMN HOLE IN YOUR STOMACH OR SOMETHING!?" Cray yelled

"YOU GREEDY BOTTOMLESS PIT! YOU ATE THE MEAL I MADE FOR NAMI! WELL I HOPE YOU SAVED ROOM FOR DESSERT!" Sanji yelled kicking luffy sending him flying and as he passed nami he broke the Log Pose, leaving nami in a state of shock.

Sanji the walked towards Luffy

"You never think of anyone but yours-"

"Sanji?" nami said

"YEEEES!" sanji said

" BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RING YOUR NECKS!" Nami yelled kicking them both into the Ocean.

"Great now were really screwed." Cray said

"what are we going o do now?" Nami said

"Calm yourselves i'll give you my own, consider it a gift for helping Laboon." crocus said

Laboon then raised from underneath the Wate bringing sanji and Luffy back to the Surface along with the Two Weirdos Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Hey it's those two people from before." cray said Looking

"Hey...we need a favor." Mr 9 said

* * *

"whiskey Peak? thats a funny name?" Luffy said

"So what is it?" ussop said

"It's where we live?" Mr 9 said

"Don't you guys have your own ship, why do you need us to get there." Cray said

"Well it was destroyed." Miss Wednesday said

"asking us for a ride is pushing it Mr.9 especially after trying to kill the whale." nami said

"And almost ruining a perfect piece of art in the Process." cray said

"Who are you guys anyway?" ussop said

"We can't say." Wednesday said

"shes right you have to believe us are only motive here is getting home we;d tell you everything if we could but it's just mystery is part of our motto, we have to be mysterious." Mr 9 said

"We have confidence in your character can you give the same courtesy." Wednesday said

"Please show some mercy." Mr .9 said

"Don't do it, this people are dishonest to the core they can't be trusted." Crocus said

"Listen i should say that are log pose is broken and we don;t have another one so you still want to come along." Nami said

"WHAT YOU BROKE IT!? THAT WAS MINE THOSE THINGS AREN'T CHEAP!" Mr. 9said

"HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP US BEGGING BEFORE YOU TOLD US THAT!?" Wednesday said

"Oh sorry i forgot to say Crocus is going to give us his so-" Nami said

"Please have mercy."Mr .9 said

"It's fine you can ride with us. you said it's called whiskey peak lets go there." Luffy said

"What why? these two seem to be pretty shady, why take them anywhere?" ussop said

"It's fine, don;t sweat the small stuff, we'll be all right." Luffy said

choose your route carefully, once you head out you'll be commited to that course." Crocus said

"Don't worry, if we don;t like it we can always try a different route next time...Okay it's time for us to get going now that me and Laboon have an understanding I can leave with a clear conscience." Luffy said

"Just who are you anyway." wednesday said

"Oh me. I'm the Man who'll be king of the Pirates." Luffy said

* * *

Later that evening

"There, should be good to go, the Log Pose had plenty of time to restore the route The needle should be pointing in the right direction now.' Crocus said to Nami

"It's pointing directly to whiskey Peak." Nami said

"THANKS AGAIN FOR THE LOG POSE!" Luffy yelled

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP MY BOY!" Crocus said

"And Laboon be ready to fight when I get back." Luffy said

Laboon let out small howl.

"NEXT STOP WHISKEY PEAK! READY GANG LETS SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled

as the Going Merry went off Cray was at the Back End of the ship.

"There...Perfect." Cray said Closing his Notebook.

* * *

**"**I wonder Luffy and he's crew could be the very pirates we've been waiting for, that young captain sure has a way about him, it's uncanny really... wouldn't you agree..Roger." Crocus said to himself

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Whiskey Peak

**Hello Everyone back with another Chapter, And to answer Guests Question I do have a Backstory planned for My OC and it will be introduced later in the story, it'll explain where he got his inspiration to become an artist, and why he takes his art and other pieces of art very seriously and it heavily involves The World Government and there "Censorship" and what they did to his Father and GrandFather work.**

**Also speaking of "Censorship" Has anyone seen or heard of the 4kids dub of One Piece? :) OMG talk about Cringeworthy I couldn;t help but Laugh my ass off, Sanji sounds like A Dopey Black dude and he has a Lollipop besides a Ciggerate, WTF!? and not mention the unnecessary editing,**** if anyone would like a good laugh Check it out. ****Thank God for Funimation.**

**Oh and as for everyone's question NO, this is not going to be a romance story, this is simply an Adventure/friendship story. I think that the whole pairing thing has been done to death, and I am not really good at romances that much, so don't expect that in this story. Also Most of this Chapter will be In Crays Perspective so there will be some scenes that seem disjointed from each other.**

As the straw Hats were making there way Towards Whiskey Peak, It suddenly started to snow, So much so that Cray, Ussop and Luffy decided to outwit each other to see who could make the best Snow Statue.

"PERFECT! all done...well look who dropped in it's Mr. Snowbarrel." Luffy said

"Ha you amature you call that Pathetic blob a snowman?" ussop said

"What?" Luffy said

"Behold A soulful inspired work of art The Snow Queen." ussop said presenting

"Oh Please. that's nothing compared to this." Cray said putting his finishing touches

Ussop turned and saw what cray built.

"I give you the "Snow King, Riding his Noble Steed, Sword in Hand With 4 of his men!...I wanted to make more but there was barely any space. " Cray said

Ussop was opened mouthed.

"Whoah thats cool, but can any your guy's snow Statues do this?" Luffy said while launching one of his snow mans sticks right into Ussops statue.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Ussop said kicking Luffys snowman

"Hey you BIG JERK!" Luffy yelled

Luffy Grabbed the barrel he was using and threw it right at ussop only for him to duck and miss. The Barrel then hit straight at Crays Statues making them fall bowling pins.

"MY STATUES!" Cray yelled throwing The barrel straight at Luffys Face.

All three of them were now fighting in the snow blaming each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IT"ll TAKE ME FOREVER TO MAKE ALL THAT AGAIN YOU SHIT!" Cray yelled

"it was ussops fault!" Luffy yelled

"YOU STARTED IT!" Ussop Yelled

Lightning then came out of nowhere in the middle of the snow storm, catching the three by Surprise.

"Lightning?" Cray said

Nami quickly rushed outside.

"EVERYONE MAKE A HARD TURN! 180 degrees hurry!" Nami yelled

"A 180? why do you want us to turn back?" Ussop said

"were sailing in the wrong Direction. I only took my eyes off the log pose for just a minute though." Nami said

"your not really a good navigator are you? you can't trust anything here, not the wind, sky, or waves, the only reliable thing is the Log Pose everyone now that." Miss Wednesday said

Nami then kicked Mr .9 and Wednesday outside.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" Nami yelled

"everyone Brace the yards, turn the ship at a 180 degrees to the left, Ussop handle the sails, Sanji take the helm, and Cray...QUIT DRAWING AND HELP USSOP!" nami yelled

Everyone was running around, trying to adjust the ship as the weather kept frequently changing. as Zoro was still sleeping on the Deck.

"THERES AN ICEBERG HEADING ARE WAY!" ussop yelled

"TURN THE SHIP!" Nami yelled.

Sanji was trying to turn the Rudder.

"Here let me help.' Cray said running in

"NOOO!" Sanji yelled at Cray shark-teethed kicking Cray out.

Sanji turned the Ship just in time but the ship managed to scrape on the ice boulder.

" Nami theirs water coming from the bottom of the merry" Luffy said

"Then go patch it." Nami said

"i got it." Ussop yelled running down the stairs with a hammer and wooden boards.

Leaving Cray to deal with the Sail.

"KEEP THE ROPE TIGHT CRAY!" Nami yelled

"I'm Trying!" cray yelled. Cray wasn't able to to keep his feet steady. Cray then planted both of his feet down tight.

"Iro Iro Gum." Cray said

The bottom of his shoes created a color glob substance underneath and was now stuck onto the Deck.

"There that should do it." Cray said

"CRAY I need you to move to the left!" Nami yelled running back out and in

"Got it!" Cray yelled frustratingly trying to move as best he could with his Sticky shoes.

* * *

**(One Transition Later)**

Everyone was laying on the deck exhausted after finally get out of the Storm. as Zoro was waking up from his nap. he then looked around seeing everyone.

"Come on, the weathers nice and all but that's no Reason to be lazy, we better be on the right track, that's all I can say." Zoro said

_"shut up you bastard." ussop, nami and sanji and cray said in there heads._

Zoro then noticed Mr.9 and wednesday.

"Why are these two here?" Zoro said

"were on a side-mission to bring them back home to Whiskey Peak." Luffy said

Zoro then walked towards them both

"So tell me what were your names again, cause I don't think you two can be trusted." Zoro said

Both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday became nervous

"I'm Mr. 9" Mr.9 said

"And I'm called miss Wednesday." Miss Wednesday said

"right.. you know those names sound familar and thats whats bothering me in fact the more I think about it the more I'm certain I heard them somewhere before Or maybe I-: before Zoro could say anything Nami hit him in the back of the head really hard.

"You Jerk you think you can just sleep while we do all the work your lucky we don;t toss your lazy ass overboard." Nami yelled contuisly punching him in the head until he had bumps.

"Listen up..that storm was just the beginning. i'm now seeing why this place is called the Grandline. my navigation skills are useless here anything can happen, but mark my words I will guide us through." Nami said

"Are you sure Nami?' ussop said

"Without a doubt were going to be fine and look were here." Nami said pointing out.

All of them look and sea Whiskey peak.

"So that's Whiskey Peak...What is up with those cactus's, there huge." Cray said

"Your not kidding those cactus's are humongous." Luffy said

"thank you all but I'm afraid we must be leaving." Mr.9 said

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least." Miss wednesday said

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." Mr 9 said

"BYE BYE BABY!" They both said

they jumped off the ship and swam away.

"That was quick exit." Nami said

"Well at least there gone now." Cray said

"I guess we'll never know what those nutjobs are up to." Ussop said

"Who cares, were landing." Luffy said

"we can reach the inland by using this waterway we should be good." Nami said

"Bu..but what if theirs monsters?" ussop said

"Yeah Monsters are a possiblity?" sanji said

" As long as we don't bump into anymore Sea Kings" Cray said

"It's fine, if there is any monsters we can just leave right?" Luffy said

"Thats not ture according to Crocus It''s important that we stay on this island for at least a while?" Nami said

"Why?" Luffy said

"the log pose needs a certain amount of time to record the islands magnetic field si until then we have to stayb put." Nami said

"And how long can that take?" Cray said

"I can't really say, the Log pose requires different amounts of time for each Island. It can take Hours maybe even days for the log pose to record." Nami said

"So lets say there is monsters here we'll be stuck here waiting, thats stupid whats the point in recording navigation coordinates if your dead." ussop said

"Were staying." Nami said

"Sometimes you got to take the risks." Cray said shrugging

"Lets not think about the monster until we have to." Luffy said

"Alright everyone, Get ready, and make sure to be prepared to run or fight." Nami said

**(Namis Eye Catch)**

* * *

"Will this Fog ever let up." cray said looking around

"Huh...Hey guys i see something moving over there." Luffy said

All of them looked and saw shadowy figures on the island

"Looks we got some some company." Zoro said with his hands on his swords.

Okay be on your guard everyone." nami said

"well I may have to fight monsters, but at least I came prepared." ussop said shaking in fear holding his slingshot.

" Lets hoping theres not to many of them." Cray said throwing his notebook into his BackPack perfectly.

As the fog Clears all of them are surprised to see that it wasn't monster but people cheering at them.

"WELCOME TO THE GRANDLINE!"

"WERE HAPPY TO HAVE YOU AT WHISKEY PEAK!"

"What? there not monsters there people." ussop said

"But why are they excited to see us?" Cray said dumbfounded.

"PIRATES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR TOWN!"

"HOORAY FOR THE HEROES OF THE SEA!"

"OH WOW I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY CUTE GIRLS IN ONE PLACE!" Sanji said Heart eyed.

"I guess some folks, consider pirates as Heros, Man i should;ve came here ages ago." ussop said blowing out kisses.

As they landed, they were greeted by a man with a saxophone in his hand and huge Curls, with a weird coughing pattern.

"Welco-(Coughing) Ma-ma-ma-welcome my name is Igarappoi and it is my honor as mayor to welcome you to Whiskey Peak." Igarappoi said

"Oh great I'm Luffy nice to meet you...nice hair I like the curls." Luffy said

"You'll find that this is a place that thrives on making liqour and Music..Hospitality is a pride in our town.. would you permit us to throw a party i honor of your arrival so that we may hear(Coughing) Ma-ma-ma- your tells of advenutre." Igrappoi said

"WE'LL BE GLAD TO!" Luffy, Sanji, and Ussop said in unison

"idiots...anyway can you tell me how long it will take for this log pose to record this Islands Magnetic field?" Nami said to igarappoi .

"Oh such boring details will have to keep for now, surely you would like to rest after your long journey, now lets prepare to party, Everyone entertain our guest." Iggarappoi said to everyone

"Whats your take on this guy Cray?" Zoro said to Cray

"Beats me...but if there giving away free food and drinks, it would be rude not to accept it am I right?" Cray said smiling walking in.

* * *

The Party that the people threw them was lasting for hours, Ussop was telling more of his "Heroic" stories to anyone who would listen, Sanji was talking and flirting with every single women that was around, Luffy was to busy eating nearly cleaning out the entire towns food. Cray was seating with Nami and Zoro being presented with the towns special Drink

"here don't hold on my account, have a drink you three" Igarappoi said

"uh no thanks but I'm not drinking." Nami said

No to worry what you have there is a special kind of drink made out of the sweetest grapes, it contains all of the tastes of a fine wine, with zero Alcohol.

Nami tried it.

"WOW this is delicious!" nami said

"Your not kidding, a drink like this is a well work of art on its own. IT BRINGS A TEAR TO MY EYE!" Cray said about to cry.

"We had an excellent harvest this year. and to celebrate it..we holding a traditional toast contest, the rules are simple you toast and take a drink, the last one standing wins." Immapoia said

"you guys go on ahead i'd rather watch." Nami said

"did i mentione that theres a 100,000 beri reward for the winner?" igarappoi said

this changed Nami's mind immediately.

"FILL IT UP! come on Zoro join in, you need the money don't you?" Nami said

"Huh?" Zoro said

And you to Cray." Nami said

what why me?..I'll think i'll pass on that one?" cray said

"Whats the matter are you to scared that I might beat you." Nami said

" "scared" Oh please. I can out drink you just like that?" Cray said

"Wanna bet?" Nami said

"that I can beat you? Yeah it's a bet" Cray said holding his hand out

"okay" Nami said shaking his hand.

"Then let the Contest begin." Igarappoi said

* * *

**(8 mugs Later)**

"What the hell is up with this girl she can drink like theirs no tomorrow." Cray said to himself chugging down his eighth mug

Nami was already on her eleventh mug, and Zoro was on his tenth.

"More!" Nami yelled.

"dammit why did I agree to this stupid thing." Cray said picking up his ninth mug

"ready to call it quits." Nami said

"No way...I.. am... not...go.." Cray said falling back in his chair dropping the mug right in his face.

"HA!" Nami yelled out

Zoro was having a hard time to, and after his thirteenth mug he supposedly passed out.

"Oh come on your quitting already like Cray. Zoro you wuss." Nami said in a drunk state

"Only two left" Someone yelled

"my child forfeit for your own sake, theres no disgrace." the women dressed like a nun said

"Well I appreciate the concern sister but your not going to beat me that easily..HAHAHAHAHAHA" drunk Nami said

After two more drinks the sister called it quits.

"I WON...the prize money is mine." Nami said passing out

* * *

(sometime later)

"So this one is worth $7,000,000 beris sure doesn't look like someone worth that much." Bounty Hunter # 1 said looking down at Cray with the mug still in his face

"Yeah and there Captian is worth 30,000,000." bounty hunter # 2 said

" I'm actually surprised that a tacky Artist would have a bounty that Large and...WHERE DID THE SWORDSMEN GO!" BH #1 yelled pointing where Zoro was supposed to be passed out

"Quick we need to inform Mr. 8." BH# 1 yelled running outside with his partner.

(a few minutes later)

"...Bounty hunters huh...Tacky artist huh?" Cray said to himself through grit teeth.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A TACKY ARTIST!" Cray said getting up in a kind of Drunking state

Cray was about to walk out the door.

"I'm going to give those guys a piece of my mind, nobody calls me a tacky artist." Cray said walking out the door.

* * *

As Cray went Outside and right in the open he saw six people aiming there guns right at him

"Don't move if you know whats good for you." One of the Man said

"So this is the $7,000,000 bounty?...this should be easy." another man said

"You know you shouldn't underestimate people...I know I shouldn;t have." Cray said trying to keep his mind straight after that Drink off.

"Oh yeah, well whats a Tacky Artist like yourself going do about it theirs six of us and only one of you?" the man said

"...Alright, i'll show you what I can do." cray said putting his hand in a revolver grabbing position

"Look at this guys, this kid is going to shoot us with his invisible gun." the man said laughing.

all six of them started to laugh.

"Iro iro... Revolver Rapid shot!" Cray yelled

Cray then quickly threw Six Punches straight at each persons face sending them five feet away, knocking them unconscious.

"And for the record, if your going to Criticize me, make sure that it's CONSTRUCTIVE!" Cray yelled

"I don't believe it, he took out six guys. so quickly" A bystander said

"first the swordsmen and now this guy...OPEN FIRE!" A man yelled

Now more guys were firing at him.

"SHIT!" Cray yelled running off

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" A man yelled

Cray cut a corner to only find three more guys.

"Dammit!" Cray yelled

FIRE!" anothe rman yelled

Cray Dodged into a nearby building, trying to Catch his Breath.

"How many of these bastards are there?" Cray said slamming a door into a mans face.

They then tried to force the door open.

"I got to get out of this room." cray said

suddenly the top of the roof collapsed and Cray saw some people falling rendering them unconcsious.

"Theres my exit." Cray jumping up.

as he got up on top of the roof he noticed Zoro.

"Hey Zoro. thanks for that hole you made in the roof." Cray said

"Cray what are you doing up... WATCH OUT!" Zoro yelled

Before he could react a large ladder came in contact with Crays face making Cray fall off the rooftop. zoro ducked just in time

"Okay that was to close...Cray are you alright!?" Zoro yelled looking down.

"I just got hit in the face by a damn Ladder what do you think!?" cray yelled getting up off the ground

Cray then looked in front of him and noticed more guys running at him.

"Shit!" Cray yelled running

Before Zoro could say something back Miss Monday grabbed Zoro by the Neck and lifted him up.

"You should be more concern about your self swordsman...It was good effort but no man can best my strength." Miss Monday putting some Brass Knuckles on.

" Now you die swordsman." Miss Monday said slamming into the ground putting some Brass Knuckles on

"NOW TASTE MY BRASS KNUCKLES!" Miss Monday yelled punching Zoro straight in the face. the force was so strong it cracked the whole roof.

* * *

"FIRE!"

Cray looked and then got shot in the shoulder, he quickly rolled away from the gunfire from the remaining bounty hunters that Zoro hasn't defeated yet. at least five more. Cray couldn't Fight them in a such a tight space so he ran out of the alley and out in the open

"you guys are really starting TO PISS ME OFF!" Cray yelled stopping

Iro Iro Whip!" cray yelled

Cray then produced a long strand of color from his hand and wrapped it around someone he then threw him back at the others crashing them into a wall.

Cray then calmed down to catch his breath

"I hope zoro's getting through this shit better then I am." cray said walking.

he then started to hear alot of gunfire and explosions.

"Aww maaaaan!" Cray yelled running towards it.

as Cray was getting closer, he started to hear some commosion. it was Iggarapoi firing his guns at a couple of agents

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND UPON OUR PRINCESS, NOT WHILE THE CAPTAIN OF ALABASTA'S SECURITY STILL STANDS!" igaram/ Iggarapoi

Then suddenly an explosion hit Igaram,he then collapsed to the ground

"Igaram!" Miss Wednesday yelled

"CRAY!" Zoro yelled on top of roof.

"Oh hey Zoro." Cray said

"don;t just stand there get Luffy out of there!" Zoro yelled

"Huh?" cray said looking more closely, he saw Luffy still sleeping from all the food he ate.

"How is he still asleep?" Cray said to himself grabbing Luffy.

"Damn! he weighs a ton." Cray said

Zoro then jumped off the roof and helped Cray drag Luffy to safety.

"Well we had enough fun for one day, See ya." Zoro said running with Cray and luffy still asleep

* * *

"Are you okay?" cray said

"I'm fine." Zoro said

they then saw Mr.9 flying by and into the water.

"did you see that? that mans booger just blew up in that guys face." Cray said

"Don't remind me lets gather everyone and get the hell out of here." Zoro said

"you don't have to tell me twice." Cray said

suddenly Iggarepo grabbed a hold of Zoro's leg.

"Swordsman, Vandalizer, I both have a reasonable request, and I need help of people with strength and powers such as yours." Igaram said

"Your joking right?" Cray said

"Let go of me!" Zoro said

"Both of those villians possess devil fruit powers theirs nothing I can do to stop them, that's why I'm begging you two. please Princess vivi of Alabasta in my place. surely you'll both be rewarded for the escort, I'm just a humble servant but I'm begging you to do this." Igaram

"YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE TRIED TO FREAKING KILL US AND NOW YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU? GET STUFFED!? Cray said

"FORGET IT WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE FOOLS!?" Zoro said

"So about this reward...I'll take it how does a billion beris sound?" Nami said lo

cray and Zoro looked and noticed Nami on a roof of a building.

"Nami? when did you get here?" cray said

"I thought you were asleep." Zoro said

"give me some credit. who in there right mind would fall asleep in a town that welcomes pirates it was just an act." Nami said

"whatever." Zoro said

"Anyway why don;t you promise that 1 billion beris, because if we don;t agree she's probably going to die." nami said

"Im just a simple soldier, i can;t promise such a large reward

"surely your not suggesting, that your princess's life is worth less then that. Right?" Nami said

"I can't promise anything but if your willing to bring her to Alabasta, you need to negotiate the terms with her." Igaram said

Which mean I have to Save her first." nami said

"Please." Igaram said

Oh fine...ZORO, GO GET HER!" Nami yelled

"SCREW THAT NO, IF YOU WANNA MAKE MONEY FINE BUT DON'T DRAG ME INTO it, LET CRAY DO IT!" Zoro yelled

"WHAT!? SCREW YOU! I"M NOT DOING IT I'M BARELY HANGING ON AS IT IS!" Cray said

"don't be stubborn and stupid Zoro the contract can benefit all of us." Nami said

"Don't boss me around like that idiot Cook." Zoro said

"Are you just afraid that your going to get your asses kicked." Nami said

"You wanna say that again you greedy Brat?" Zoro said

"and besides you still owe me some money after Loguetwon remember?" Nami said

"What I don;t owe you anything

i gave you 100,000 beris to buy some swords." nami said

"but I gave you the money back, i got the swords for free so I didn't need your stinking money." zoro said

"But you promised to pay 300% interest, which means you owe me 300,000 beris" nami said

"Well thats pretty selfish. " Cray said

**"BONK"**

Cray had his face planted into the ground

"SHUT UP CRAY!...anyway you owe me Interest Zoro." Nami said

"But I gave you the Money back the same, you can't expect me to pay interest." Zoro said

"Yes I can..come on Zoro...can you at least keep one promise... just do as I say and I'll consider us even" Nami said

"someday your going to die a horrible death." Zoro said

"yeah, and I'm sure I'll go straight hell." Nami said

"damn woman." Zoro said running off

"Thanks Zoro." Nami said

"SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled.

"I got a personal question for you Nami? how come you didn't ask us both into doing this to." Cray said Laying on the ground

"The two of you working together we'll probably just make things worse, A billion Beri's are on the line and I don't want to risk it. So your staying here, got it." Nami said

"gee thanks for the vote of confidence Nami." Cray said

"Your welcome." Nami said sarcastincly

"I'm so ashamed, If I had been stronger I could've protected Princess Vivi like she Deserves." Igaram said

"i wouldn't worry to much about it he managed to beat almost a hundred of your "Friends" i'm sure he can take on these guys." cray said

"Crays right, he maybe stupid but he's really strong. She'll be fine" Nami said

" If anything would happen to her the kingdom of Alabasta would be done for, She must escape she has to." Igaram said

Both Nami and Cray had a concern look on there faces.

"So tell us what is this Baroque Works?" Cray said


	5. Baroque works and there goal

"it's a secret Crime Syndicate, it specializes in assassinations, espinage and bounty hunting, it's so secret that not even it's own members knwo the bosses name or face, but they'll still do what the boss tells them." Igaram said

"Thats Dumb..who in there right mind would work for someone they don't even know?" Nami said

"the ultimate goal of Baroque works, is the creation of an ideal Nation, and everyone who does well within the company now will be guaranteed high social standing within this Nation, that's the promise that drives them to blindly follow." Igaram said

"Well that makes sense." Cray said

"The agents all have numbers as there code names, the bosses code name is Mr.0, so the closer an agents number is to zero the stronger and more skilled they are and the higher there future standings will be, the agents from mr. 5 and Above are especially powerful." Igaram said

"And this so called Mr.5 is the one that's after your princess correct?" Cray said

"Yes. hopefully your Swordsmen has already gotten her out of Harms Way?" Igaram said"

They then heard some a lot of loud noises and clashing and one of the buildings collapsing in the Distance. Igaram suddenly had a struck of fear and doubt after seeing it. Cray looked at him,

"Dammit." Cray said running.

"Where are you going Cray?" Nami said

"I'm sick of standing around and not doing anything...I'll be Right back." Cray said running

* * *

Cray finally made it to where Zoro was suppose to find Vivi as he got Closer he noticed Princess Vivi looking at Luffy and Zoro Fighting.

"Zoro? Luffy? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Cray yelled

"Luffy kicked Zoro Away and then Looked at him.

"YOU!" Luffy yelled throwing a punch towards Cray and he Dodged.

"Luffy what the hell was that for!" Cray yelled

"YOU AND ZORO BEAT UP ALL THESE NICE PEOPLE, THEY GAVE US FOOD AND YOU BEAT THEM UP!?" Luffy yelled

"Luffy, you got this all wrong, those weren;t nice people there really bount-" Cray said

"ENOUGH EXCUSES! AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH ZORO I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy yelled

Luffy was then kicked in the face by Zoro. and they continued there fight.

Cray sweat-dropped over the whole ordeal.

"Whats going on?" Nami said showing up

"See for yourself." Cray said pointing

Nami looked and she saw them fighting.

"He's Certaintly taking care of things all right huh?" Cray said sarcastically

"Nami Quickly Punched Luffy and Zoro Both in the Face, so that they would stop.

"STOOOOOP YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!...your lucky the princess hasn't been hurt Zoro you almost lost us a billion beri's!" Nami yelled Picking up Luffy and Zoro by the back of there shirts

"What? I don't understand why did you guys save me?" Vivi said

"My names Nami, and you see we need to Work out a contract for a reward." Nami said

"So now do you get why we beaten up those guys." Cray said

"OH! well why didn't you say so, I thought you two beat them up because you didn't like the food they gave you guys." Luffy said laughing

"you really are an idiot." Cray said to himself facepalming

"WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THAT!?" Zoro yelled

"Obviously him." Cray said

"HAHAHA What a funny mix up." Luffy said

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP I'M TALKING TO THE PRINCESS HERE!...now in exchange in taking you home I would like one billion beri's...you saw how strong they are if you ask me it isn't a bad deal." Nami yelled

"I'm sorry I can;t...but I appreciate what you've done for me so far." Vivi said

"What? Why not, your a princess after all, so aren;t you rich." Nami said

"...do you know much about alabasta?" vivi said

"No not really." Nami said

"Alabasta is a great Nation a peaceful Kingdom, at least it use to be." vivi said

"Use to? what about now?" Nami said

Were in the middle of a civil war, through the years signs of discontent began to appear, finally the people revolted, And the Kingdom fell into Chaos, Then one Day I heard of a secret organization, Called Baroque Works. I found out our people were being manipulated by this organization, but that was all I could find out So I asked Igaram to help me infiltrate Baroque works?" Vivi said

"You mean the tubehaired man?" Luffy said

"yes." Vivi said

"You got a lot of guts considering your a princess, did you find out what there plan was?" Zoro said

Vivi was silent

"To make an Ideal Nation, that's what Igaram said, is that what you found out?" Nami said

"It's not, that was only the cover story that the boss was using, It's a Lie to cover there tracks there real goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom." Vivi said

"Making an Ideal Nation out of an already existing Nation that's on the verge of collapsing in on itself..What a bunch of Parasites." Cray said

"that's why I need to get back to warn them and tell them the truth to stop the fighting...If I don't...then...then..." Vivi was on the verge of Crying.

"Okay I get it, I see how it is...I suppose you wouldnl't have a lot of money laying around in the middle of a civil war." Nami said

"hey. did you find out who the boss was?" Luffy said

"WHAT!? THE BOSSES IDENTITY!? YOU SHOULDN'T ASK THAT!" Vivi said

"But you know don;t yoou?" Luffy said

"ASK ME ANYTHING ELSE! IF I TELL YOU I'LL BE PUTTING YOUR LIVES AT RISK TO!" Vivi warned.

"Yeah I think I'll pass this guy is trying to take over an entire country after all, I wouldn;t want someone like that after me." Nami said

"No you don;t, I don't care how strong you people are, you wouldn;t stand a chance against one of the Warlords of the sea, Against CROCODILE!" Vivi said

...

"Who now?" Luffy said

Vivi realized that she messed up and covered her Mouth.

"You had to say it." Zoro said

"Uh guys?" cray said looking up.

They all looked and saw a Sea otter and a vulture staring at them and quickly flying away.

Nami then Grabbed Vivi and started shaking her

"WHY DID I SEE A BIRD AND SEA OTTER WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING!" Nami yelled

"I'm sorry ,I'm sorry, I didn;t mean to, it just slipped out." vivi said

"WOW A Warlord thats cool." Luffy said

"Not to bad." Zoro said

"it's not everyday we come across someone like that...this should be interesting." Cray said

"(Crying) being hunted by a warlord of the grand line? that's more then I can handle." nami said sobbing.

"So I wonder when were going to see this guy?" Zoro said

" I wonder what he looks like?" Luffy said

"SHUT UP! It's been nice knowing you idiots thanks for everything." nami said walking away

"Where are you going?" Luffy said

"they don't know what I look like yet I'm leaving." Nami said

as Nami was walking she saw the otter drawing pictures of all four of them. and then flying away...again.

"WELL NO USE LEAVING NOW!" Nami yelled back

"I'm really sorry." Vivi said

"She'll get over it." Luffy said

"well then it seems the four of us is going to be sitting right at the very top of Baroque works Hit list." zoro said

"that sounds awesome." Luffy said

"Don;t worry you have nothing to fear." someone said

all of them looked and saw Igaram dressed as vivi

"Uhhhhh." Cray said with a Cringeworthy look

"It's going (Cough) Ma-Ma- It's going to be all right Princess." igaram said

"thats a really funny outfit old guy." Luffy said

"why are you dressed like that?" cray said

" Because I have plan... my dear Princess vivi plrease listen to me carefully. Once Baroque Works intelligence network learns about whats happened here, and that you found out the bosses true Identity you must.."

"I under stand knowing them they'll send a thousand agents after me." vivi said

"thus my plan...disguised like this I'll pretend to be you. I'll take these four Dummies with me and sail straight to Alabasta, while Baroque works is chasing after me the rest of you will take Vivi to Alabasta. taking an alternate route." Igaram said

"Now hold on, who said were taking here with us, we still haven;t discussed the matter of payment." Nami said

"What Payment for what?" Luffy said

The old man wants us to bring the princess back to her kingdom." zoro said

"Oh is that it, sure." Luffy said

"CROCODILE MAY ALREADY BE AFTER US!" Nami yelled

"But it's only been five minutes." Cray said pretending to look at a watch on his wrist

"STOP BEING A SMARTASS THIS IS SERIOUS!" Nami yelled

"Is this crocodile guy really that Dangerous?" Luffy said

"He's one of the Warlords of the sea he's legally recgonized pirate and because of that he doesn't have a bounty but before that his Bounty was 80,000,000 Beris." Igaram said

"80,000,000!" Nami yelled

"Will you do this for us?" igaram said to Luffy

"Yeah sound like fun." Luffy said

"We are forever grateful." igaram said

Igaram was getting a ship ready with the four Dummies and saying his goodbyes to Vivi

"Princess could yoou please hand me the Eternal Pose." igaram said

"whats an Eternal Pose?" Nami said

"you could say it's a permeant version of a log pose, instead of it leading it to the next island of the course, the Eternal pose will forever remember the magnetic energy of the island that is stored inside, so it will only point to that island no matter what, this one is set to Alabasta...I need you all to take the indirect route to Alabasta, I've never been through there but I'm sure you only have to cross one or two islands to get to Alabasta. Please take care of the Princess in my abscence." Igaram said

"Yep." Luffy said

"No problem." Cray said

"Igaram." vivi said

"...I expect that your journey is going to be a difficult one please be careful." igaram said

"I'll see you soon." vivi said giving igaram a handshake

Igaram then set sail

"And off he goes..He was such a funny old man." Luffy said

"Not only that he's a very reliable old man." vivi said

"Perhaps maybe I misjudged that old guy to fast." cray said

...

**"(EXPLOSION)"**

The ship was engulfed in flames.

Everyone had a shocked expression.

"No way, there already after us thats impossible!" Nami yelled

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled running

"NAMI GET VIVI WE NEED TO GO! AND CRAY...Cray?" Zoro said

Cray was just standing there lost in thought.

(flashback)

_"Cray where are you going?!" Crays dad grabbing his hand_

_"I NEED TO GET IN THEIR! Cray wrestled out of his dads hand and ran back into the Burning building_

_"CRAY COME BACK!" Crays dad yelled Chasing after him_

_Cray! Cray!_

* * *

CRAY!" Zoro yelled shaking him

"huh?" cray said loking at him

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE STANDING AROUND! WE NEED TO GE THE OTHERS AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Zoro yelled

"right sorry." cray said running with Zoro.

"And what about Vivi?" Cray said

"nami's got her now come on!" Zoro yelled

Cray turned around and saw Nami hugging vivi

"Don't worry were going to get you home, I know they don;t look much but there Strong. BAROQUE WORKS GIVE ME A BREAK! CROCODILE HA!, there the ones that should be worried." Nami said


	6. the Journey to Little Garden (arc finale

The Mysterious Miss Sunday and Setting course To little Garden

"here, help me with this." Zoro said trying to lift the Anchor up

"I got it." Cray said getting the anchor

"Zoro, Cray I got them." Luffy said having Ussop and sanji in his hands.

"Geez There still asleep?" Cray said

I'm not leaving with out Carue." Vivi said

"We don;t have time to look for him we have to leave." Nami said

"No!" vivi said

"Whats wrong?" Zoro said

"Vivi's duck is missing and she won;t go with us until we find him." Nami said

"You mean this one?" Cray said pointing

"He's already here?" vivi said

"Been here this whole time actually." Zoro said

Luffy threw ussop and sanji onto the Deck, while evryone else climbed up

"theres a tributary just up the river if we get to it, we should be able to sail faster." vivi said

"Okay lets go!" Luffy said

Cray let down the sail and they were sailing off.

"So tell me how many people do you think baroque works will send to come after us." zoro said

"I'm not sure, I know that there are about 2,000 loyale employees, and several bases like this one set up in the area." Vivi said

"So you were serious about them send ing a a thousand people after us." cray said

"it's a possibility." Vivi said

"HEY WHY IS THE SHIP SAILING!" ussop yelled awake

"Your finally awake." nami said

"CAN'T WE STAY HERE FOR LITTLE WHILE LONGER! THIS TOWN IS FILLED WITH AMAZINGLY CUTE GIRLS!" Sanji yelled

"WHO KNOWS IF WE'LL EVER HAVE THIS MUCH FUN AGAIN!" Ussop yelled

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled punching both there lights out.

* * *

"We should be reaching the sea soon." vivi said

"Finally were getting light out." Nami said

_I'm just glad we got away from the people chasing us"_

"that's for sure." Nami said

"_With much Fog we need to be careful to avoid the rocks"_

"I'll take care of it...Wait who said that." nami said turning around

"everyone looked and they saw a women wearing a purple cowboy hat and a weird indian looking outfit

"this ship is nice." the women said

"were did she come from?" cray said

"Who is she?" zoro said

"It's you." vivi said looking up at her shocked

"I just happen to run into your mr. 8 a little while back, he didn;t look so good." The women said

"..So you killed Igaram." vivi said through clenched teet

"YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Luffy yelled

"ANSWER HIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...MISS ALL SUNDAY!" Vivi said

"Miss all Sunday? You know her?" cray said

"Yeah, Her Partner is Mr.0.. the boss." vivi said

"What! Crocodiles her partner!" Nami said

"So she's a bad guy." Luffy said

"She's the only one who knew the bosses identity that how we found out who he was, by tracking her back to him." vivi said

"to be accurate I allowed it." robin said

"So she's a good guy then." Luffy said

"I know you knew you we were there, you were the one that told the boss what we knew weren't you?" vivi said

that's right." Miss Sunday said

"So she is bad." Luffy said

"Yes Luffy she's bad now stop it." cray said getting annoyed

"BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Vivi yelled

"Oh that. you were just so serious about the whole thing that I could;t help myself, "A princess doing whatever it takes to help her country while making herself an enemy of Baroque Works the idea was so...ridiculous." Miss Sunday

"YOU KILLED HIIIIIM!" vivi yelled about Igaram said

everyone all had there weapons pointed at her. Both ussop aimed his slingshot, While Sanji had a gun pointed at her. Cray had iro revolver ready.

"i would really appreciate it if you wouldn;t point all those things at me." miss sunday said

Suddenly Sanji and Ussop were lifted up in the air and Nami and Zoro's weapons were knocked out of there hands and Cray felt a powerful punch on the back of his head. knocking him to the ground

"What the?" cray said

"How did she do that?" Nami said

"She must be a devil Fruit user?" zoro said

"But which one?" Nami said

"everyone calm down, I have no reason to fight any of you (takes Luffys hat) So your the Captian i heard so much about you Monkey D Luffy." Miss sunday said

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Luffy yelled

"Your Luck is about to run out, because the direction your log pose is indicating...is bringing you straight...to Little Garden. We won't even need to lift a finger, you'll alll be dead long before you reach Alabasta (Gives Luffy back his Hat) Son;t you think thats a llittle Foolish allowing yourselves to be wiped out?" robin said tossing Vivi a Log pose.

"Whats this an Eternal Pose?" vivi said

"using that you can skip Little Garden without stopping straight to an Island by Alabasta, the Pose points to a place called Nanimonashimi, non of our agents know that course so you won;t be followed." Miss sunday said

"So she is a good guy?" nami said

"whya re you giving this to us?" vivi said

"How do we know this isn't a Damn Trick!?" cray said

"It's a probably a Trap." Zoro said

Luffy then took the Log Pose out of vivi's hand

"forget your thingy we don;t need it." Luffy said crushing it in his hand.

Nami then kicked him in the face.

"YOU JERK! SHE JUST WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO GIVE US A SAFER ROUTE!?" Nami yelled

"Luffy the looked at Miss sunday

"You aren;t the one who decides where this ship goes." Luffy said

"well thats to bad." miss sunday said

"I can;t believe you did that?" nami said

"she blew up that funny old man so now I hate her." Luffy said

"I'm sorry to hear that and i'm sorry you didn't take my offer, if you survive I hope we meet again." Miss sunday said

"No." Luffy said

Miss sunday gave luffy a small smirk

"Lets go Banchi." Robin said jumping off the boat and onto her ride.

"WHOAH A TURTLE!" everyone yelled

"It's huge." Luffy said

"that Women... I don;t even have the slightest idea whats going through her head." Vivi said

"Theres no use in thinking about it now." cray said

"and theres somebody on this boat thats the exact same way." Zoro said

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO US WHATS HAPPENING, ALL THIS DOESN:T MAKE ANY SENSE!" ussop yelled

"Well maybe it would if you and Sanji weren't sleeping your asses off through this whole ordeal." Cray yelled putting in his two sense

"Miss Wednesday your joining are crew?" Sanji said heart eyed

"PLEASE SOME ONE TELL ME!?"ussop said

(**One explanation Later)**

"I see, It's to bad I missed out on all the fun, but it sounds as if they'll be plenty of demand for my skills, no need to worry your sleeping prince has awoken my sweet you'll be safe." sanji said to Vivi

"Oh brother." cray said sitting down by the bow of the ship drawing in his notebook.

Excuse me, I'm sorry but is it all right for me to be on your ship. I 'm just causing all of you trouble." vivi said

"A little bit to late to be saying that don't you think." cray said

"And besides if you didn't want to get us in trouble you shouldn't have told us who you were, Isn't that right Luffy?" Nami said

"YEAH I'M HUNGRY TO!" Luffy yelled

"well for now at least we know where were going." Zoro said

Yeah LETS GO! LITTLE GARDEN HERE WE COME!" Luffy yelled

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Filler**

On there way towards Little Garden everyone decided to relax for a little bit on the Deck. zoro was sleeping While Vivi was looking out at the ocean. Sanji was making some special drinks for the crew

Luffy was bored as usually, he looked at Cray and noticed he was still drawing then peeked behind Cray shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"Wotcha Drawing?" Luffy said startling Cray.

"I'm drawing..a thing?" Cray said

"What kind of thing?" Luffy said

" uhh...An artist doesn't present his work until it's finished." Cray said defending himself.

"Oh come on let me see it I promise I won't Laugh or ruin it?" Luffy said

"No Luffy." Cray said going back to his Notebook

Luffy just frowned but then had an Idea, Luffy tapped Crays shoulder. Cray then turned around to face him.

"Luffy for the last time I." Cray said

Luffy then grabbed Crays Notebook right from his hands, while he was distracted

"What the...HEY!" Cray yelled

"Luffy was scrolling through the Notebook

"Give that back!" Cray yelled shark toothed

Cray was Chasing Him all across the top of the ship trying to get it back, pretty much getting everyone's attention

"YOUR GOING TO RUIN IT!" Cray yelled

as Luffy was checking the notebook, He started to chuckle going through all the drawings.

" Iro Iro...Snapper Hand!" Cray said

Cray then managed to grab luffys face from behind.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Luffy yelled

cray tried to pull him back, but luffys neck just kept stretching. Cray Then took Luffys head and stuck it onto the door

"HEY!" Luffy yelled trying to get his head unstuck from the door.

"Will...you...just...stop!" cray yelled trying to chase the body that was still running around with the notebook still in his hands and luffys neck still stretching from his head

Luffys body then stopped and then suddenly Luffys body started to retract back.

"Oh no!" cray yelled

Luffys body crashed right into Cray sending him straight towards the door. Sanji then opened the door with the drinks on a plate in his hands

"So does anybody want to try out my..." Sanji then saw Luffys head stuck to the door and then saw Luffys body and Cray coming towards him. Sanji simply moved to the side as Cray and Luffy crashed right into the kitchen, Sanji looked and saw Cray and Luffy dazed.

"Idiots...So does anybody want to try out my special drink." sanji said

The mentioning of the drink caught luffys ear and he quickly recovered

SPECIAL DRINK!? YEAH! COME ON CRAY!" Luffy yelled getting up putting Crays Notebook on the table and ran outside

Cray picked himself up , he looked around and saw The notebook placed perfectly on the table. Cray quickly went through the pages.

"Good." Cray said to himself closing the notebook.

"HEY CRAY YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!" Luffy yelled

Cray went outside and saw everyone looking at Carue chugging down all of Sanjis drinks left and right. he then stared at Luffy with a bit of anger.

Cray sat down grabbing a Glass and drinking it quickly trying to calm down.

"those were some awesome Drawings." Luffy said smiling

"..YOU...never mind...Thanks." Cray said taking a sip of his drink.

Carue was still drinking the drinks.

"how many did he have?" Cray said

"this is his twelfth one." Sanji said handing Carue another glass.

everyone was cheeringhim on.

"There all acting like idiots!" Vivi yelled

"Maybe this will help...these boys may seem like goff balls but when things get rough they get to work." Nami said to Vivi handing her a drink.

"Sorry..I'm just getting worked for nothing." Vivi said

everyone started to Laugh a little seeing Carue collapse.

Vivi was looking down in frustration.

"There all acting like idiots!" Vivi yelled

"Maybe this will help...these boys may seem like goffballs but when things get rough they get to work." Nami said to Vivi handing her a drink.

"Sorry..I'm just getting worked up for nothing." Vivi said grabbing the glass

everyone started to Laugh seeing Carue collapse by overdrinking

Vivi then looked down and made a smile and giggled a little, seeing Carue.

Suddenly something emerged from the water.

"It's a Dolphin, A Pirates best friend." Sanji said

The Dolphin the jumped over them

"WOAH! IT"S HUGE!" everyone yelled

"Quick get the sails ready, The Wave is going to big!" Nami yelled

Everyone was scrambling to get ready for the Big wave to hit them.

"GET READY!" Luffy yelled

The ship was then carried by a large wave that seemed like forever.

"Is Everyone Okay?" Cray said

"Were fine." Zoro said

"I'm really surprised we amanged to get through that one." Ussop said

Nami took a look at her log pose,

"Hey guys...look over there." Nami said pointing

Everyone looked and saw and Island

"That must be Little Garden." Nami said


	7. Little Garden arc pt 1

"THIS IS IT, OUR SECOND ISLAND IN THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled excitingly

as they got closer they noticed the island was huge with vegetation. Trees and Plants everywhere.

"I can see why this place is called Little Garden." Luffy said

"I can't whats so little about it?" Zoro said

"Looks more like a huge jungle then anything else." Cray said confusingly

"You said it, this place looks kind of harsh if you ask me, why the cute name?" Nami said

"Y-Y-yeah maybe it would be best if we skipped this one." Ussop said scared.

"We have to be careful, I can't help but think about what miss Sunday told us." Vivi said

"I wouldn't worry about that...maybe that woman was just saying that just to scare us." Cray said

" BUT WHAT IF THEIRS GIANT MONSTERS HERE!? listen im pretty sure we can make it to the next island without going to shore." Ussop yelled

"The only way to reset the Log Pose is to go ashore." Nami said

"And Besides were in need of stocking our food supplies." Sanji said

"And what better way to find food then in a huge jungle." Cray said

"Guys theirs are ticket in." Zoro pointing at small waterway.

They headed towards the water way and entered in the island and as they were sailing deeper in Nami was having second thoughts

"I don't know, maybe Ussop s right, take a look at all this plant life here, I've never seen anything like it not even the books that I read." Nami said

("**CAWING)**

Everyone was covering there ears

"What was that screeching?" Nami said

They then saw a huge shadow right above them

"It's all right, it's only a bird completely harmless, just like this jungle nothing to worry about." Sanji said looking at them with a smile

Nami and ussop had a struck of fear.

"What?" Sanji said

He turned around and noticed how big the bird really was. Sanji ducked just in time,

"Whats the Big Idea you damn bird!?" Sanji yelled

"Look at the size of that thing!?" Cray yelled

"Looks tasty." Luffy said

**"BOOM"**

"Was that a volcano!" Nami yelled

" THERES VOLCANOS ON THIS ISLAND TO! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Ussop yelled

"Volcanoes, giant birds, whats next a giant cat!?" cray said

"**ROAR"**

"I just had to ask?" Cray said

"IT"S GIGANTIC!" Ussop yelled screaming

Everyone looked and saw a huge tiger following them and then suddenly killing over.

"Luffy what just happened can someone please explain to how A giant tiger would just kill over covered in blood?" Nami said

"WE ARE NOT STEPPING FOOT ON THIS ISLAND AND THATS FINAL!" ussop yelled

"We can still set the log pose while were on the ship, we'll just sit tight until then." Nami said

"Yeah good thinking." ussop said

"great we'll all just stay here." Nami said

**(One Anchor drop Later)**

Luffy was excited to explore the new island.

"Sanji go make Lunch." Luffy said smiling

" you want Lunch?" Sanji said

"Yeah make it a big Pirate Lunch all meat no veggies, I'm going to need the energy." Luffy said

"What do you mean? your not stepping one foot on that island." nami said

"You want to come along?" Luffy said

"Are you even listening to me...(why waste my breath he's to enthusiastic)." Nami said

"Hey luffy is it okay that i can come along with you?" vivi said

"Sure sounds great!" Luffy yell

"What?! you can't be serious!?" Nami said

"I rather not sit here doing nothing but worry about my troubles,I'll be fine besides I have Carue." vivi said

"Hey Vivi if your going out there your going to need something to eat, I'll fix something up for you." sanji said

"Thank you, While your at it could you fix something up for Carue?" vivi said

"Of course., Just leave it to me." sanji said

"Could you fix something up for me to?" cray said

"Your going to?" Nami said

"Yeah, given the animals and the weird plant life here,this is a perfect place to find some extraordinary things for me to Draw, I can't lose this opportunity." Cray said with excitement

* * *

"All right, all set and ready to go, Three pirate lunches for Luffy, Vivi and Cray and a special drink for Carue." Sanji said

"thanks." Luffy said jumping off the ship along with Vivi and Carue, and Cray with his Backpack

"See you guys Later." Luffy said running off with Vivi, Carue and Cray

As they were running Luffy noticed a weird creature in a small pool of water.

"Hey guys take a look at this." Luffy said picking it up.

"Is that a type of shellfish or a squid?" Cray said getting his notebook out.

"It's a shell squid fish." Luffy said

"Strange it kind of resembles a aminoid, but how is that possible?" Vivi said

They then started to feel huge rumbling and as they looked up they saw something that would blow there minds.

"I didn't know there were land sea kings." Luffy said

"Luffy...thats not a sea king." Cray said dropping his notebook on the ground a dumbfound look on his face

"then what is it?" Luffy said

"Its a-" cray said

"IT'S A DINOSAUR!" vivi yelled

"COOOL!" Luffy yelled

"but, but they have been extinct for millions of years how is that possible!?" Cray said

"it seems this island has been frozen in time stuck in the age of the Dinosaurs, traveling the grand line is so difficult, no species ever migrated between the islands and there ecosystems were preserved. my guess is that this island is stuck in a evolutionary stagnation that stretches for millions of years...I can only assume the random climates that occur in the grand line has made this possible, I mean what other explanation is there." vivi said

"remarkable a real life dinosaur in the flesh." Cray said picking up his notebook.

"DINOSAUR!" Luffy yelled out stretching his arms out towards the long neck dinosaur and clinging on to it.

"What are you doing!?" cray yelled

"Are you Insane!?" Vivi yelled at Luffy.

Hey Guys you should take a look, I can almost see the whole island from up here!" Luffy said

"_I don't believe it a real life dinosaur...Zoey would love this place." Vivi said in her head._

"WOAH they have active volcanoes here, and theirs a mountain with holes in it." Luffy said

" Luffy it's dangerous up there, it may seem nice but its still a Dinosaur." Vivi said

"But me and him have so much in common we both love to eat." Luffy said

"Yeah and it may eat you...get down from there." Cray said

"But I wanna see that weird mountain.(Looks at dinosaurs eye) hey I wanna see that weird mountain could give you me a ride over there?" Luffy said

the Dinosaurs was just continuing to eat the tree plants.

"No not that way dinosaur this way." Luffy said wrapping his arms around the dinosaurs head turning the dinosaurs head to the right forefully causing the Dinosaur to roar in pain.

"SHIT!" Cray yelled

"IDIOT!" Vivi yelled

Carue, Vivi, Cray then started to hear a ton of rumbling A huge Dinosaur foot nearly crushed the three

"AHHH!" All three of them screamed and jumped out of the way

"That was close." Cray said

Around 4 or five more long neck dinosaurs came to surround Luffy on top of the dinosaurs head.

Luffy get down from there!' Cray yelled.

Luffy thought this was the coolest thing ever, and started jumpng from dinosaur to dinosaur until one manage to catch Luffy in its mouth.

LUFFY!' Cray and Vivi yelled

Before seeing the long neck swallow Luffy a huge sword came out of nowhere slicing the dinosaurs neck clean off, as Luffy fell out of the bottom of the cut neck and grabbed by a huge hand.

'Geyayagyagya' the giant laughed.

' A GIANT!' Vivi yelled

'COOOOOL!" Luffy yelled


	8. Little garden arc pt 2

**Previously on One Piece**

**'A GIANT!' Vivi said**

**And so the the story continues**

* * *

Geyagyagayayga, I have been seeing you playing with those long necks, your a lively little human, it has been a while since I have had guest.' the giant laughed holding Luffy in the palm of his hand.

'Damn your huge, are you a big human?' Luffy said

Human? Geyagyagayaga no I am the one and only mightiest warrioir of elbaf, Dorry.' Dorry said confidentiley

Hi I'm Luffy I'm a pirate' Luffy said

'A pirate, that's great!' Doffy said

Vivi then fell to her knees while carue passed out.

' a giant... Ive never seen one I only read about them in books but I never thought...' Vivi said

'THIS IS AWEEESOOME! DINOSAURS AND NOW A GIANT?!' cray yelled excitingly drawing in his notebook frantically.

Keep it down cray we don't want him to notice us' Vivi said

'And those are my friends down there Vivi, Cray and Carue.' Luffy said pointing at them.

'Why did you have to say that luffy_?' Vivi said._

_'_your friends. Good, I'll take you to my place.' Dorry said

Doffy took Luffy, Cray, Vivi, and Carue back to where he lived where he already had a big piece of meat already cooked.

'Mm mm, this meat is really good.' Luffy said stuffing his face.

'Your pirate lunch was not so bad either, even though it was really small.' Dorry said

'Thanks it was made by my ships cook, if you told me it was bad I would have to kick your ass.' Luffy said

'Vivi had a shriek of fear in her face, while cray had a concerned face.

Kick my ass, gyagagagaga' you sure have some spirit.' Dorry laughed slapping his knee.

'Phew' cray said to himself.

So ossan why are you here by yourself, didn't you have a village or something?' Luffy said

Yeah I have a village, Elbaf the isanld of warriors, somewhere out in the gramdline, but our village has laws.' Dofy said

'Laws? Luffy said

For example to settle a fight the opponent must leave the village. And accept the judgment of god elbaf. Elbalf grants divine protection unto the right ful victor, that Victor is allowed to live. I starter a feud and to thus day another man and i have used this isalnd as our dueling ground.' The rightful victor shall triumoh and said

'And how long has this feud been going on?' Cray said

'Its been a 100 years...and I still haven't settled it gyagagaga'. Dorry laughed

You have been fighting for 100 years!?' Luffy said

' we live 3 times longer then you little pipsqueks.' Dorry said

' but still , shouldn't,t you have gotten tired of it? Is there still a reason to keep fighting, you could die right?' Vivi said

Doffy just laughed over the comment making Vivi a bit agitated.

'.so your saying that you still haven't settled the fued? who is it that you challenged so long ago?.' Cray said with a questioning look

Before doffy could answer one of the volcanoes started to erupt.

'Wow that's a huge explosion!' Luffy said looking at the volcanoe

'Time to go.' Dorry said getting up picking up his sword

'What? Go where?' Cray said

'The eruption of the center mountain signals the start of our battle.' Dorry said

'To hate someone so much that you could fight for a 100 years what reason could you have?' Vivi said

Don't interrupt, that's not what its about.' Luffy said to Vivi

'Its about honor.' Dorry said

They the then some rumbling noise at the distance and doffy started to run towards it as fast as he can.

The Reason I forgot years ago!' Dorry yelled clashing into another giant causing a massive soundwave that rocked the whole island.

Luffy then collapsed to the ground on His back.

'Hey are you okay Luffy?' Cray said

Incredible.' Luffy said.

All four of them were looking at the fight in amazement. Both giants throwing blow after blow, until both of them collapsed on the ground. They then both started to laugh

Guess what dorry! I just got some ale from two little visitors' the other giant said

'Nice I haven't had a drink in a while gimme some to.' Sorry said laughing

The two giants parted ways until the next eruption.

'So who was that?' Cray said

'That was Brogy.' Dorry said

'The little midgets overthere are your nakama? A guy with a long nose and a woman with orange hair.' Dorry said

That's ussop and nami. Looks like they wanted an adventure after all.' Luffy said

'That means I got the ale from you guys?' Dorry said

'I guess. I thought we were all out of that stuff back at our ship a while ago though?' Cray said

'Well thank you three.' Dorry said taking a drink

That battle you did was amazing I'm going to call it. 'THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY' Cray said drawing the clash between the giants.

Gyayagyagyga, thanks.' Dorry laughed

'By the way dorry-san, does it really take a whole year to for the log to set? Vivi said

Did any of you see those puny human bines over there, most people that land here usually die before their log sets, either getting eaten or succumbing to The heat, some attacked us but ended up dying I guess spending a year here is to long for a human.' Dorry said

Vivi had a concerned look

'Even if we survive for a year who knows what will happen to my country I'm that time.' Vivi said almost breaking into tears.

' a year is to long we don't have that kind of time.' Cray said

'not to mention it can be really boring, giant ossan are you sure there's no other way.' Luffy said

'There is a single eternal pose here that leads straight to elbaf the winner of our battle claims it, you wanna try and take it from us?' Dorry said

No, w don,t want to go there, we want to go to the next island'. Luffy said

If we lose our way to alabasta, there will be no reason to continue.' Vivi said

'Well then why not meet out and try to find the right way yourselves if luck is with you, you'll make it.' Dorry said

'Yeah but for how long though?' Cray said

Suddenly luffy started burst out laughing

'We just might make it.' Luffy said

Dorry then started to laugh.

That reminds me, a long time ago some guy left before his log set.' Dorry said

What happened to him?' Luffy said

'How the hell should I know?' Dorry said

'Well he ,must've made it to the next island' Luffy said

They both continued to laugh as cray and vivi were just staring in confusion, cray was kind of laughing along with carue but Vivi wasn't taking it lightly

'BOOM"

A huge explosion came out of Dorrys mouth. All four looked in shock as Dorry collapsed to the ground.

'GIANT OSSAN!' Luffy yelled

What the hell!? It must've came from the beer! Cray yelled

Did the other giant cause this?" Vivi said

YOU! Weren't you listening to him! They've fought for a hundred years and you think they'd do something like this?' Luffy said

'Well then who in the hell do you think did!?' Cray said

Dorry slowly got up tightly gripping his sword

It was you...it wasn't brogy we are honorable warriors of elbaf...the only suspects are you three.' Dorry said in anger.

Carue then ran away

'Woah, wait a minute we wouldn't do something like that to you.' Cray said

'You said yourself that this was your guys ale and that you got it from your ship. So don't lie to me!' Dorry yelled slamming the tip of his sword in the ground.

'Shit. This is bad.' Cray said

'We have to go. Vivi said

No running won,t help

Luffy then handed his hat to Vivi.

'Cray, take Vivi somewhere to hide I got this.' Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

You can,t be serious?' Vivi said

Are you crazy?' Cray said

'I'm sorry ossan but I'm going to have to shut you up for a bit.' Luffy said

'No luffy,! Dorry listen to me we truly don't,t know why the beer exploded. Please don't be rash.' Vivi said

'Listen to her, you have to calm down, don't you realize you might have internal injuries, we don't you to die!' Cray yelled

Dorry wasn't listening and then slammed his sword straight towards Luffy. Luffy dodged it and then started to run up the sword to get to Dorrys face, before he could attack Dorry swiped him away with his shield sending him crashing to the ground. Luffy quickly got up and stretched his arms towards a tree and before Dorry could slash at him he retracted towards the tree,

Gumo gumo no...sorry...ROCKET! Luffy yelled

Luffy launched himself off the tree and into Dorrys chest causing Dorry to cough out blood.

You little brat!' Dorry yelled stepping in Luffy

"LUFFY!" Vivi and Cray yelled.

Dorry holding his chest in pain.

'You have devil fruitmpowers...disgusting little thing.' Dorry said collapsing to the ground

'Vivi and cray then ran towards the foot print that Luffy was in.

'Are you okay?' Vivi said

Luffy then pulled himself out breathing heavily.

Ossan?' Luffy said

'It's okay... he's still breathing, he just passed out!' Cray yelled all the way from Dorrys mouth swiping the horrible smell away that came from the giants mouth

'The beer...the other giant didn't do this and I know that none of my nakama did this.' Luffy said

Do you think there's somebody else on this island?' Cray said walking towards them.

'It's the only possibility.' Vivi said

Suddenly another eruption started at the volcano.

'Oh no.' Cray said

Dorry then started to slowly get up. Gasping for air

Wait! Ossan!' Luffy yelled

You need to lie down your not in the shape to fight.' Vivi said

Dorry didn't answer

HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR THEM!? IF YOU KEEP GOING ON LIKE THIS IN YOUR CURRENT STATE YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU MORON!' Cray yelled

'I am the warrior Dorry ... And I will...battle in the name of Elbaf!' Dorry said in determination getting all the way up he then walked towards the holey mountain and lifted it up

'What the hell is he doing?' Cray said

Dorry then lifted up over Luffy and brought it down on Luffy lower body.

What the hell did you do that for!?' Cray yelled

Hey get this rock off of me! Ossan Oi Ossan!' Luffy yelled

I can't stop now this maybe a 100 year old story but once the battles begins running away from it...is to run away from the name of a warrioir amdmif am no longer a warrior then I am no longer myself.' I'm sorry for doubting you the god of war elbaf has passed his judement I have lost his favor that is all.' Dorry said

Your duel was sabotaged, a sabotaged duel isn,t a duel! Luffy yelled

'He's right! There's no honor in that! You really want to throw your life away for something like that!' Cray yelled

SILENCE...how could you impudent humans who have lived 10 or 20 years...hear them divine words of Elbaf.' Dorry said walking off

'Who cares about that!? Get this off me Ossan oi giant Ossan!' Luffy yelled punching the rock.

' your not going anywhere Iro Iro no GUM!' Cray yelled throwing a blob of blue color into the ground in front Dorry

Dorry just simply stepped on it and it stuck onto the bottom of his shoe as he continued walking

'YOU STUBBORN ASSHOLE! FINE GO AHEAD AND THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!' Cray yelled in anger as Dorry just walked on.

Cray turned around and walked back to Luffy and Vivi and just sat down right by the rock. as Luffy kept punching the rock but no avail. All of them were seeing then duel take place out in the distance

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING I THOUGHT I HAD FOUND AN INSPIRING WARRIOR! Who was it that messed up then giants duel?' Luffy said

'Just give it a rest Luffy there's nothing we can do.' Cray said

' NO! I'm going To find out who sabotaged there duel and im, going to kick their ass!' Luffy yelled still punching the rock

'_,why would he care so much about a giant he only just met, he doesn't,t seem like the kind of villian who deserves a bounty.' Vivi thought_

Cray grab my arms and pull. Luffy yelled

Cray grabbed both of Luffy arm and started stretch him as far as he could.

LUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFY!" Someone was yelling straight for them they all looked and saw ussop running at them with high speed face.

Ussop?' Cray said

Us sop then crashed right into Cray making him let go of Luffy as he retracted back.

Ussop what the hell! Watch where your going...where Nami

"She's been eaten by a dinosaur!" Ussop yelled

"What!?' Luffy and cray yelled

We both ran into the forest to escape it when all of a sudden she was gone..what have I doooone, I let our nakama. Die.' Ussop said crying

No no no no no no cray said pacing back and forth.

Luffy was just pounding his fist into the ground

YOU GUYS! STOP!' Vivi yelled

What?' Cray said

'Us sop said that she just suddenly disappeared so you didn't actually see what happened to her right?' Vivi said

Moron how could I have seen what happened I was to scared! If not a dinosaur then what else could it be?' Ussop yelled.

Baroque works may have followed us to this island. And between the threemofmyou, naki San was then only one being targeted.

Baroque works is on this island!? But then how they didn't target me' too?' Ussop said

Because your probably not on there death list, and that beer might have been intended for us as well.' Vivi said

Beer?' Us sop said

Yeah brogy gave some of that need to Dorry but when he drank it, it was exploded in his stomach.' Vivi said

What!? And he's fighting in that condition!? But they have been on equal terms the whole time, their must be the most honorable battle in the world how dare someone mess with their fight!' Ussop said

They then saw huge gush or blood in the sky.

No...I didn't,t mean it please no.' Cray said with regret

Luffy was then banging his head in the ground in frustration.

WHO WAS IIIIIIIT! SHOW YOURSEEEELLLLLF!' Luffy yelled.

'Okay Luffy, I dunno who they are but I'll taken them out myself! Ussop said

'You won't have to. I'm right behind you on that one, who ever didi this ismgonna pay for what they did, six times over.' Cray said making his iro iro revovlver in his arm

And I'm' coming to.' Vivi said

Yeah it'd be great if you two came too, I'd feel safer. Ussop said

'That won.t be necessary'

All of them looked and saw two people a man and woman the woman was carrying an umbrella, wearing a yellow domed shaped hat along with a pair lemon shaped earings and a lemon pattered dress. The man was wearing sunglasses and a long brown drenchcoat with a number 5 on it, and theynhae cauremin there clutches and he looked badly beaten they then threw him towards them.

CARUE!' Vivi yelled running towards him.

Who are they?'Ussop said

There from the last town were at.' Luffy said

'Baroque work agents from whiskey peak?' Cray said

Ehhhhhhhh.' Ussop screamed in fear.

'How could you carue has nothing to do with this.' Vivi said

' your right, that bird has absolutely nothing to do with this, but we considered that with the straw hat to be a serious threat.' So we thought of making the bird cry out but the thing was to stubborn.' Mr 5 said

' hahahaha Such a foolish bird.' Miss valentine laughed

,'you.' Vivi said through gritting teeth

'So it was you who out the bomb in the beer.' Ussop said

Huh oh yeah who the hell is that is he in our list.' Mr.5 said

No but the one standing right beside him is , The vandalizer. But he's obviously the straw hats nakama. Let's eliminate him also' Miss valentine said

You bastards.' Cray said

Your the ones who sabotaged the giants duel. Ussop said

'I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!' Luffy yelled trying to get free.

Sorry Luffy but it looks likes I'm going to cover you on that one.' Cray said

Your the ones who will be eliminated,' Vivi said taking out her peacock slasher

Oh going to take us on yourself, miss Wednesday?' Mr.5 said

'Think you'll stand a chance against two Officer agents?' Miss valentine said

'Who says that she alone she's got us right ussop?' Cray said walking by Vivi s side

'Right.' Ussop said shaking with his slingshot in his hand.

'I don't think it will be a problem to take down scrawny man with a slingshot and a two-bit amature artist.' Mr 5 said

All three of them started to run towards them both,

Peacock slasher.' Vivi yelled

'Sure kill gunpowder star! Ussop yelled shooting it right at Mr 5

'Got em'.Ussop said

Hahahaha' what a blast. Valentine said in the air floating

What the? Ussop said looking up

Noise fancy cannon.' Mr 5 said flicking an explosive booger right at Ussop making contact.

'Usoop!' Luffy yelled

10,000 kilo press.' Valentine said landing straight on Ussop

'Errrrrrrr iro iro no revolver.' Cray yelled throwing punches at Mr. 5

Mr.5 quickly dodged as cray came in closer

Iro iro whip! Cray yelled wrapping the whip around Mr. 5

Ha got you bastard! Cray said

Mr .5 then easily blew the whip to bits with his devil fruit.

How in the?' Cray said

Before Cray could react Mr.5 quickly ran towards Cray and threw a explosive punch right in crays gut, making Cray cough out blood sending him flying at least ten feet

'CRAY!" Luffy yelled

Vivi then tried to hit Mr.5 only for him to trip her sending her up and catching her by the neck. Vivi was struggling in Mr.5s grasp

'You can get fired up all you want but we aren't here to kill you yet. This is just a rehearsal, as Mr. 3 put it.

Mr.3 the man who ate the doru doru fruit, he's on this island.. Vivi said

Yes, he has the ability to create wax from his body and control it at will a candleman.' Mr .5 said

' a candle man?' Luffy said


	9. Little Garden arc pt 2 and a half

**hello everyone, I know two chapters so quickly. Well I have been bored out of my mind and I figured to write more on this story, I would like to thank everyone who's favorited and reviewed this story it is the second fastest viewed story I have made next to my walking dead crossover story, please keep reviewing and commenting it's what helps keep me motivated to write more. Enjoy.**

I WILL...NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' Luffy yelled at the agents

Valentine then grabbed Vivi

' settle down now, did you honestly believe you could escape from baroque works?' Valentine said with a grin

Vivi looked at her with anger and then looked at everyone else with concern. Cray, Carue and Ussop were down. Cray was on his back with blank eyes and black smoke mark on his chest with while Ussop was underneath the ground all the way up to his neck. Mr. 5 walked towards Luffy

I'm really happy I get the chance to pay you back for what you did to me at whiskey peak. These kinds of delicate situations are not things pirates should go sticking their noses into. We've already caught your swords men partner and that other women.'' Mr .5 said

You caught zoro, then your gonna get cut up.' Luffy said

Your still talking, maybe you need another kick bomb to the face then.' Mr 5 said

'I'm going to kick your ass.' Luffy said spitting on Mr 5's shoe.

GO TO HELL!' Mr 5 yelled continusuily kick bombing Luffy thirteen times in the face.

LUFFY-San! Vivi yelled

Luffy then collapsed.

Asshole..let's go miss valentine.' Mr. 5 said walking away

NO! NO! USSOP-SAN, CARUE, CRAY-SAN, LUFFY-SAN!' Vivi screamed

* * *

Ussop...Cray...can...you...two .forgive them?' Luffy said

'No way.' Ussop said

'Screw...that.' Cray said threw gritted teeth.

Luffy then saw carue pecking at the ground where Luffy was

Your angry to?' Luffy said

'QUACK!" CARUE YELLED

Luffy smiled

Okay...let's go get em, we'll go kick there asses.' Luffy said

Cray slowly got up and on to his knees and held his chest and coughed and spitted out blood.

'That was one hell of a punch.' Cray said slowly getting up.

Carue was trying to dig near Luffy so he could get out from underneath the rock. Cray looked up and saw some large candles out in the distance.

'Luffy I think I might know where are nakama are at? Cray said helping Ussop out his hole.

'Ussop are you okay?' Cray said patting his shoulder.

' I'm fine,'Ussop said

'Come on help me and carue dig Luffy out of here so we can kick those agents asses.' Cray said

'On it'. Ussop said

* * *

Candle structure

Zero, Vivi, and Nami were all in a rotating candle structure that is slowly turning them into wax figures.

!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' Brogy screamed after being pinned In the arms and legs by sharp wax.

'Now you will be completely unable to move.' Mr. 3 said laughing

What cruel torture.' Vivi said

'Quickly now, my candle service. Turn them into my very own wax figures' Mr 3 said

The wax vapor is making it harder for me to breathe.' Nami said coughing

That's it, show me all the pain you can muster. A desperate face of pain, and anguish. Mix the kind of art I value the with that look of despair.

'What kind of art is that,you sick knot haired freak? How dare you do that to brogy-san you're gonna get what you deserve you hear me!' Namimyelled

Yell as much as you like it won't help you.' Mr. 3 said with a grin.

Brogy then started to cry.

'Ha ha what a superb expression. Exquisite, that bitter, mournful agonized expression is the highest form of art!' Mr.

We got to do something my body is hardening I can't move my hands! Nami said

Zero then looked at brogy.

Ossan. Can you still move i can Zoro said unsheathing his sword.

'Feel like killing these guys with me' Zoro said to brogy

Zoro what are you doing. You not going to..' Nami said

Cut off my legs? Its the only way we'll get out of this mess, your decision? Zoro said

Our decision even if we get free we'll just get recaptured.' Vivi said

'How do you know if you don't try were gonna die anyway, why not make it ugly and struggle a little. There ain't no reason to die so easily against these worthless scum. Right?' Zoro said

Your bluffing. There is no way you would bring yourself to hack off your own legs. Mr 3 said

What a fearless kid, I thought I lost my reason to fight. With a spirit like that how can I refuse!? Brogy said

Are you serious!? How are you going to fight with no legs!' Naomi said

I dunno.. But. I plan on winning. Zoro said with a sociopathic look on his face

What's wrong with this guy he's gone mad.' Mr.5 said

How can a man like this exist but.. I fell like I have seen those eyes before. Vivi said in her head

Vivi then remembered what igaram said to her.

Princess Vivi,have you made a resolution not to die.' He said

W- wait I'll fight to.' Vivi said

Alright gotcha' Zoro said

Here we go kid' brogy said

Don't even try just what do you think you can do!? Mr. 3 said

And just before Zoro could chop his legs off there was a loud noise that distracted every body

Carue, Cray, Luffy and Ussop ran towards everyone breaking through everything in there path.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH' they all yelled launching themselves

'IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!' Luffy yelled and cashing right into a bunch of trees with everyone else. Allmofmthem quickly got up

All right let's do it, Ussop, Cray, Bird' Luffy said

Luffy, Ussop, Cray' Nami said

' charge' Vivi said

'Master brogy were here to avenge your suffering! Ussop said

Just beat these guys to a bloody pulp.' Nami said

' don,t worry Nami that's the plan.' Cray said

Oi, they ruined the giamt-ossams duel.' Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

'Before you do that Luffy, destroy this pillar, were about to become wax figures, in this crazy guys art collection!' Nami said

Were you guys in trouble?' Luffy said

' no big deal.' Zoro said

No big deal!? You nearly cut your own legs off!' Nami said

'I only got halfway...So no trouble...anyway luffy do you mind destroying this pillar first and we'll leave the rest to you guys. Zoro said as his legs were bleeding.

Gotcha' Luffy said

'Oh it's you. the man with the highest bounty in the east blue, marine head quarters seems to have lowered it'standards..{looks at Cray) and who is this...The Vandalizer Cray Ola, the rogue artist of the East Blue.' Mr .3 said

'You know who I am?' Cray said

' Indeed i do...It's quite a shame...having to bring down a fellow artist...you will make an excellent addition in my wax statue collection.' Mr. 3 said with a grin.

' hate to break it to you..But it's you who's going to be brought down, you and your spinning candle statue of death you call art.' Cray said readying himself.

'I don't think so.' Mr. 3 said with a smirk

Whatever that thing is we need to bring that down first. Got it?' Luffy said to Cray, Ussop and Carue

'You got it.' Cray said

'Okay, I'm a different man today.' Ussop said building up his courage.

'QUACK" carue screeched

**NEXT TIME**

**The Clash Between Artists, Drill Breaker Unleashed!**

**Review and Favorite generously.**


	10. A Clash Between Artists pt 1

**The Clash Between Artists. PT. 1**

**Hello everyone this is probably my first ever big fight scene that I came up with, I hope you all find it enjoyable.**

Alright.' Luffy said cracking his knuckles

'I'm ready.' Cray said

Ussop was riding on carue with his slingshot in hand.

You jerks have gone to far, give up while you still can.' Ussop said

'Quack' carue said

'Small fries.'Mr.3 said insultingly getting his wax power ready

'Let's do it.' Ussop said

Ussop and carue quickly ran backwards and hid behind some trees.

'Okay preparations are complete, I've got you both covered.' Ussop said to Cray and Luffy

'USSOP?!' Cray yelled sharkteethed.

'What? Did I you say something?' Luffy said looking back at Ussop

The time has come. CANDLE LOCK!' Mr. 3 said throwing down his two hands

Luffy watch out!' Cray said jumping out of the way.

Luffy then got caught in the lock by his legs.

Luffy-san' Vivi yelled.

'He got caught already?' Zoro said

Perfect now the hands.' Mr.3 said

' I don't,t think so. Iro Iro revolver.' Cray said throwing his punches at Mr. 3.

Candle wall.' Mr. 3 said

A wall of wax blocked Crays attack as the colors crashed right into it not even making a dent.

_'dammit the wax is to strong for my revolver to to punch through' cray said in his head_

Doru Doru arts Harpoon! Mr. 3 yelled throwing them at Cray

Woah!" Cray said jumping and maneuvering his leg up to dodge the harpoons that was now heading for Ussop

USSOP WATCH OUT!" Cray yelled in mid air

AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ussop and carue screamed ducking just in time

Luffy? Any ideas!?' Cray said

Luffy then tapped the wax lock he has on his legs

'This is perfect' Luffy said

Luffy then stretched his and grabbed one of the horns that brogys helmets had and started to spin really fast.

GOMU GOMU NO... HAMMER!' Luffy yelled hitting the pillar head on breaking the pillar and the lock that had over his feet.

The top part then started to crash down closer to Zoro, Vivi, and Naomi it was now closer to them as it continued spinning.

'Were saved.' Vivi said

'Our situation hasn't changed at all.' Zoro said in frustration.

That was close why didn't you guys run?' Luffy

We can't move, don,t you notice!?' Nami and Vivi yelled

But you told us to take down the pillar? Luffy said

Can we really trust him Bushido!?' Vivi yelled sharkteethed

' we have to at this point now I can't move now.' Zoro said

Hang in my bodies hardening faster' I can't...move. Nami said

Hahahahahaha simpletonss, bringing the candle has only hastened the solidification.' Mr. 3 laughed

'We have to stop that thing from spinning Luffy! Iro Iro no Snapper hands! ' cray yelled

Cray threw both hands towards the spinning pumpkin

, stop interfering, Candle lock!' Mr. 3 yelled

Crays entire lower body was covered with wax.

Dammit!' Cray said stumbling over.

Doru doru art harpoon!' Mr' 3 yelled throwing a harpoon at Luffy who was still clinging on brogys horn helmet. Luffy jumped off just in time as the harpoon grazed the horn.

Gunpowder star!' Ussop yelled

Ussops attack was ready to hit Mr.3 only for it to be eaten by Mr.5.

'A rather bitter, you must be using cheap gunpowder.' Mr. 5 said

He...ate my gunpowder. Ussop said

Luffy-san Cray-san please hurry!' Vivi yelled

Luffy aim for the pumpkin!' Cray said while he was on the ground.

hang on... gomu gomu no. Luffy said

Your action are futile...candle wall,' Mr. 3 said

Bazooka!' Luffy yelled.

Luffys attack was blocked by the wall in front of him.

Oi don't get in my way!' Luffy said

Dammit, we'll never be able to rescue them in time with this asshole in the way. If only there was someway to break through that defense of his...(looks down to his lower body).

Cray then remembered what Luffy did to break down the pillar.

.. Wait minute... GOT IT! Luffy grab my hands and launch me at him hurry! Cray yelled in the ground

'Okay!' Luffy yelled stretching his arms at towards him and grabbing crays hands. And then threw his arms back behind him

Gomu gomu no Bazooka!' Luffy said launching Cray like a rocket.

Cray was in mid air in a drop kick position and then used any strength he had to start spinning right at Mr.3

Oh no! Candle wall!, Mr. 3 said making a wall right in front of him

Cray then made contact with the wall as Mr.3 kept his position grunting. He then noticed the wall cracking, bug eyed as he saw two feet coming through.

Ehhhhh!' Mr. 3 yelped.

Crays feet made in contact with Mr.3's chest

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Cray battle cryed as he and Mr.3 were launched straight into the forest. Both Cray and Mr.3 were both tumbling in different directions as they both rolled on top of the landscape, crashing through plants and dirt Mr.3 was launched more forward as cray lagged behind.

Cray just layed were he stopped.

**END OF PT 1.**


	11. Clash between artists pt 2

Cray slowly got up from the impact and started brushing the dirt and twigs off of him

'Uh I can finally stretch my legs again.' Cray said stretching and brushing off the remaining wax off his pants.

He looked around and noticed he was in the jungle and saw the drag marks he and Mr. 3 made.

'Geez Luffy, that was some throw.' Cray said to himself

Doru doru art Harpoon!'

Cray turned and saw a wax harpoon coming towards him, as he dodged out of the way and hid behind a tree.

' okay...that hurt.' Mr. 3 said in the distance

'It's over Mr.3, with you over here, theirs nothing to stop Luffy from destroying that candle!' Cray said

' I wouldn't be to sure about that. Mr 3 said

What?' Cray said

My assistant Miss Goldenweek will sure make of that.' Mr. 3 said with a smirk.

* * *

Luffy! What are you waiting for? Help us!' Nami yelled

But...I don't want to.' Luffy said with a blank stare

Zoro, Nami and Vivi then saw Weird symbol on the back of Luffys shirt

'Color trap.' Miss golden week said eating a cookie.

* * *

Hypnosis?' Cray said

'Yes...it's only a matter of time, your friends will be wax figures and soon you and your captain will be to... Candle Lock!' Mr. 3 said

Cray jumped out of the way.

Revolver!' Cray said

Candle wall! Mr.3 said

That wall trick is really starting to piss me off...' Cray said running towards him

It's futile...doru doru art sword!' Mr. 3 said

Mr. 3 made a giant sword out of wax and swung it horizontally, Cray ducked as the sword cut down some trees by him.

Cray was thinking back when he was launched by Luffy and as he spinned and made contact with the wall.

Cray smiled and then started run towards him

'Still trying the charging head first technique...pathetic, candle wall! Mr.3 said

Iro Iro no' cray said with his rainbow colored hand.

His hand then formed into a good sized rainbow colored Drill.

Drill Breaker!' Cray said slamming his fist into the wall,

And as he did he only managed to get his hand through, but not being able to bring down the whole wall

'Dammit I thought that would work.' Cray said

Hahahaha my wax is nearly hard as steel you can't break it apart by yourself hahahahaha.' Mr.3 said

Stupid WALL! Cray said kicking it

Suddenly the wall slowly started to crack and then it fell apart, Mr. 3 gasped.

Cray then looked at the crumbled mess he made

Woah.' Cray said

Candle Lock! Mr .3 said

"Revolver!" Cray yelled

Suddenly both of crays legs were in wax locks, as Mr.3 was launched back by Crays attack

Damn!' Cray said

Cray used his drill attack to break the lock on his legs. After what it seemed like a long time, He got up.

Where the hell did he go?' Cray said to himself.

Suddenly he started d to hear some loud rumbling.

That's it! I will not be bested by a mediocre artist like yourself.' Mr. 3 said

What...the...hell?' Cray said looking up.

* * *

(Few minutes earlier)

Luffy what the hell are you doing you dumb ass!?' Ussop yelled while riding in Carue

Ussop looked and saw Luffy having a picnic with miss golden week. And Zoro, Vivi and nami fully covered with wax.

This..is good tea. Luffy said gritting his teeth

Ussop then looked and saw weird green symbol in the back of Luffys shirt

End of the line for you punks. Behold my greatest ability.' Mr.5 said blowing into the chamber of his customs made revolver.

Sure-killing flame star!' Ussop yelled shooting a flaming projectile at Luffy

The projectile made contact burning off Luffy shirt that caught

Miss valentine flew up in the air

Hahahahaha, he missed and attacked his own comrade.' Miss valentine said

BREEZE BREATH BOMB!' Mr.5 yelled

The attack the hit Ussop and carue head on.

Dammit...this to much...carue are you okay?' Ussop said weakly

quack' carue said weakly

Luffy then suddenly got up, with burnt marks

Yes. I'm back, thank you Ussop.' Luffy said

That last attack burnt off his shirt and undid the trap' miss valentine said

'You ain't gonna control me with that weird pain anymore, I ain't letting any one of em die! I'm real pissed now! Luffy yelled

Luffy looked at the candle structure and noticed his nakama covered fully with wax.

, by the time you got mad your nakama had already bee reduced to this.' Mr. 5 said

So what, there still alive!' Luffy said

Well don,t know about miss golden week pains them,they'll be perfect wax figures, your to late to save them state hat!' Mr.5 said

There was then this huge rumbling that sounded like a fight in the distance everyone turned and saw trees rumbling and then the sound of a huge impact. Cray was seen flying out of the forest, bloodied and beaten. Cray simply skidded across the land scape right by Luffy.

Oi Cray! Are you Okay?!' Luffy yelled

Cray was to hurt to say anything and was heavily breathing.

'Hahahaha your to late., Now taste the infinite despair of...Candle Champion!' Mr.3 said in a full wax covered body armor that looked liked it had a few small dents n it but was quickly reformed and made new.

Ahhhhhhhh!' Ussop and carue screamed

Miss golden week could you please endow me with your lovely colors artistically' Mr. 3 said

'Then can I have a break.' Miss golden week said

It matters not but stay out of the way, I. This state i am invincible not even Cray and his new ability couldn't puncture through, isn't that right? Cray?" Mr. 3 said taunting

'New ability?' Luffy said in confusion

Cray slowly got up with help from Luffy.

' yeah I finally came up with a way to break through this guys defense but this armored wax is to built up and reinforced I can't get through it. Cray said

Got ya, gomu gomu no.. Pistol! Luffy yelled

Mr. 3 simply blocked it

Champion flowing fists' Mr .3 yelled

Luffy grabbed Cray and jumped out of the way.

Gomu gomu no stamp!' Luffy yelled bringing his foot down on Mr. 3 only for him to block it

Iro iro no' Drilll breaker!' Cray yelled punching Mr.3 s fist., but it simply deflected off as Mr. 3 threw his fists out. In front of him

Ussop and carue were right by the candle maker Ussop was coughing and then noticed some wax on his hand and touched it.

That's it. Why didn't I see it sooner?, if the wax is vaporized, it will melt.' Ussop said in his head

Luffy! Cray! We need to set the wax on fire! No matter how hard it is it is still only wax! Even if everyone has already hardened there's still time!' Ussop said

"What really?"' Luffy said

Yep, he's right? miss golden week said

Wha-how could you tell them that!?' Mr. 3 said

Are you crazy Ussop! Were trying to save them not burn them to a crisp! There has to be another way!' Cray said

'There's no time Cray! we have to get them out of there now!' Ussop said

He's right you guys don't have the time...in a mere 30 seconds their hearts will cease to beat. Even now they are feeling pain and anguish within their last shreds of consciousness!' Mr. 3 said

We don't,t need 30 seconds I'll save them right now sure- killing flaming'

Breeze Breath Bomb!' Mr.5 said

The attack hit Ussop head on.

Ussop!' Cray and Luffy yelled

Just give it up!, Mr.3 said ready to flatten them with his giant was armor hand.

Ussop slowly crawled to carue with a rope.

Carue...this rope...I need you.' Ussop said putting the rope in carue mouth

'Oh my this looks like like fun. What are you planning want to let me in on it" Miss valentine said floating down to them smiling

Carue... RUUUUUUN!' Ussop yelled

Carue then started to around the candle set with the rope

No ,matter what keep running!' Ussop said

Miss valentine then sat on Ussop

Crescendo stone...let's see how long you'll under my weight. 300 kilo.' Miss valentine said starting.

Its no use. They will be my lovely works of art.' Mr. 3 said

Shut up! what your doing is not art!...using real human people, my nakama, to make statues...people like you give art a bad name! Cray said

Luffy then grabbed Mr.3, 3 shaped hair do.

If we don't,t have fire I guess I'll have to use this one!' Luffy said

What are you doing let go my hair at once!" Mr 3 said

Good idea Snaper hand!' Cray said launching his colored hand right into Mr.3's face.

mr.3 yelled out as his face was covered by cray snapper hand as Luffy and Cray started to pull him towards the candle statue.

'That tiny flame won't' melt it in time! Light the role you two I covered it in Oil!' Ussop said

'Alright wake up everyone!' Luffy said

Stoooooop!' Mr. 3 yelled

"BOOM!

The entire candle set was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds.

Hot hot it's hot!' Mr .3 said getting out of his armor

'Geez Ussop how much owl did you put in that rope?' Cray said

'The fire is huge.' Luffy said

Curse you! How can you destroy my candle set?' You will all pay for this.' Mr.3 said running along with miss golden week.

Oi you cowards get back here!' Luffy yelled as he ran off after them along with Carue and Cray.

'Bird, Cray, don't ever forgive him, anyone who ruins a battle isn't a man!' Luffy yelled

They then started to hear a bunch of laughter

Luffy, cray and carue finally stopped and noticed a whole bunch of Mr. 3's around

'What the hell?' Cray said

You guys were unwise to follow us, were are baroque works most intelligent combo, you two cannot hope to defeat us, I am Mr.3 and I carry out my assignments to the letter, please step right in, but if you two happen to turn your back to me. Your hearts will be pierced by...

SHUT THE HELL UP! Cray yelled throwing iro iro revolver straight at the real Mr.3's face as he crashed right into a tree.

'But...how?' Mr.3 said before falling unconscious

'Man, he was getting annoying.' Cray said agitated.

Nice shot Cray.' Luffy said smiling.

' Thanks.'cray said

Then they saw miss Goldenweek trying to sneak by Carue spotted her and charged right at her

AAAAAAAHHHHHH" miss golden week screamed as Carue ran towards her.

* * *

(Back with Sanji, yeah remember him in this arc)

Sanji was in the outskirts trying to find everyone and as he was he found Mr.3s safehouse and decided to make himself home and have some tea.

Hmm..for afternoon tea...there's nothing like Earl Grey...Wait Minute HOLD ON! I should be looking for the others, nami-san and the others might be in trouble...but still why is there a comfy place like this in the middle of the forest.' Sanji said walking out

'Bid obi do obi do'

Sanji turned around and noticed a basket rumbling with a noise. Sanji walked back and found den den muhi inside he picked it up and answered it.

'Thank you for calling this is the Shitty Restaurant, you wanna make an order.' Sanji said

_'cut the bullshit...asshole...your reports late._

Report? And might I inquire as to who is calling?' Sanji said

_"Its me Mr.0"_

**and this chapter is now wrapped up were near the end of the Little Garden Arc I can,t wait to move on to Drum island, Tony Tony Chopper is my favorite character! I can't wait to write some interaction between him and Cray. Special shout out to Pokemonking0924 for helping me by coming up with some ideas and supporting my story, and Next Chapter I will be presenting two More Villians for the Alabasta arc one of them being a creation from Pokemonking0924. See you all soon.**

**Don't forget to fav/review.**


	12. Leaving little garden (arc finale

**Farewell to little garden onward to alabasta**

Brogy was crying.

' he's hearty when he cries' nami said

'It's like being in a waterfall.' Zoro said

' I feel bad for him.' Cray said

Then out of nowhere Dorry slowly started to get up. Surprising everyone.

WHAAAA,' everyone yelled

.'don't worry you...how.' Brogy said

'I guess I was unconscious.' Dorry said breathing heavily

' YOUR ALIVE!' Cray said with a smile on his face.

* * *

(Sanjis location.)

'Mr.0 ?, didn't vivi-chan say that was the name of the enemies boss, then that must mean the person on the other end of this den den mushi s...huh..one of the warlords.' Sanji said in his head.

_Mr. 3 it's been days since I gave you your orders what the hell is going on'_

_'Mr.3?.. That must be the owner of the den den mushi..I see...this is the lair of the enemy..and this guy named mr.3 pursued vivi-chan to this island...damn ...I hope everyone is all right' sanji said in his head_

_'What is with the silence, I asked you a question?"_

yeah, mission accomplished, the bastards that knew our secret has been eliminated theres no need to pursue them'.sanji said

_I see good work, the Unluckies are headed towards your location they will confirm your missions success and make a delivery...an eternal pose to Arabasta kingdom. You and miss goldenweek are to return to Arabasta. We will now commence the most critical part of our plan, await detailed instructions upon reaching Alabasta._

suddenly the Unluckies arrived noticing sanji.

And who are these two' sanji said to him self

The unluckies then pulled out there weapons and started to attack sanji

The otter went to attack Sanji with his shell claws only for him to dodge.

Trying to kill me huh? Take this you shitty monkey!' Sanji yelled kicking the otter into a wall

The vulture then shot it,s machine guns at Sanji, he quickly dodged and grabbed the vultures head with his legs.

' cut it out, freaking giant chicken!' Sanji said twisting the vultures neck with his legs.

'_What happened what was that noise?'_

Oh...uh it was nothing sir one of those straw hat bastards was still alive but its under control I finished him off.' Sanji said

(Silence)

_Alive?... You told me you completed your assignment...isn't that what you said?_

'Well yes..I thought I completed it but this bastard was a lot stronger than I expected.' Sanji said

_In other words, you gave me a false report...perhaps I should send Mr.6 and Miss Mother day.'_

No no..there is no need, I'm quite sure i finished_ them all this time, no need for you to send anyone else here, okay?' Sanji said_

_'...whatever...i__n any case your to head straight to alabasta...I'm ending the transmission here, it'd be annoying if the marines got wind of this. I will reestablish communications the same way you have been receiving orders until now. That is all...godspeed.. Mr_.3"

(Mr.0's location)

Mr.0 ended transmission

'Ms. All Sunday.' Mr.0 said

Miss all Sunday was petting a large crocodile under it's chin.

'What is it?' Miss all Sunday.

Dispatch Mr.2 to little garden, have him dispose of Mr.3 in route between alabasta and little garden,' crocodile said

Rather crude of you, isn't it? Sir Crocodile?' Miss all Sunday said

'We have enough people. Are you talking back to me?' Crocodile said

No...i'm following orders, it shall be be arranged immediately' miss all Sunday said walking out

* * *

**Sanjis location**

'The lines been cut, oh well, just who the hell are these guys?' Sanji said looking at the unluckies

He looked down and noticed something role out of the otters hand

'What the hell is this?' Sanji said

* * *

**(Everyone else's location)**

Both giants were laughing heartily.

So this was about the bounty on our heads, I almost completely forgot.' Dorry said

But the reason they initially came to this island was because of me.' Vivi said

'Would you please stop blaming yourself?' Cray said eating one of those senbei that Carue took from miss golden week.

Nami then pinched vivi's face.

Yeah, cut it out..' Nami said letting go

'Their right Vivi, what are you so down about wanna senbei? Luffy said hogging the cookies.

'No thank you.' Vivi said

'Let's have a senbei party!' Luffy said

I think were goona need more then just a bag of them to throw a party Luffy.' Cray said questioning

'Well can we still have kanpai with them?' Luffy said

'Kenpai!' Luffy said throwing the senbei down on the ground.

Geez down,t waste it, disrespecting food like that.' Ussop said picking up the crumbled rice cake. And ready to put it in his mouth.

What are you doing that's mine! Who said I wasn't going to to eat it!?' Luffy said tackling ussop

What!? you just threw it on the ground!' Ussop said

SO?!' Luffy yelled

Guys we have plenty more you know.' Cray said holding the bag but they weren't listening to him.

Nami then felt a pinch on her side.

' what the matter.' Zoro said

'It's nothing just a bug bite.' Nami said

' man having to wait for a year to set the log pose is pretty serious.' Zoro said

' we can't afford that kind of time.' Cray said

'We both owe you guys a great debt, if theres anything that you need help with just ask.'Dorry said

Giant-ossan could help with our Log pose problem?' Luffy said

'Uh, sorry that we cannot do.' Dorry said

'NAMI-SWAAAAAN, VIVI_CHAAAAAN! And the rest of your jerks!' Sanji yelled

Everyone turned and saw sanji walking towards them.

'Where the hell have you been!?" Cray yelled shark teethed

' the nerve...showing up after we delt with those guys.' Ussop said equally angry.

What the hell! Are you Mr.3!'sanji yelled looking at the giants

How do you know about Mr.3" Nami said

Sanji looks towards Nami and notices that she doesn't,t have a shirt anymore and wearing a black bra.

'Wish! Nami-San your as stimulating as ever.' Sanji said with heart eyes.

You wanna say that again? Nami said clenching her fist to him.

Now, now nami-san, you'll catch a cold looking like that, here.' Sanji said covering her with his coat.

Thank you.' Nami said

'Also, I just had a talk with Mr.0." Sanji said

Mr.0?" Vivi said

Yeah, there was weird hideout and den den mushI, he mistook as Mr.3 and I told them that I elimanted all of you.' Sanji said

'So that means he thinks were dead right?' Vivi said

'Great the one time were not being hunted were stuck on an island.' Ussop said

What do you mean do we still have something to do here? After all the trouble of bringing this thing.' Sanji said taking the eternal log pose

Everyone was shocked.

What?'

It's an eternal pose to alabasta!" Luffy said

Everyone started to cheer. Vivi gave sanji a hug

'Thank you sanii for a moment I thought all was lost'. Vivi said

Y-you're welcome! It was nothing_" sanji said with heart eyes.

'Yish everyone senbei party!' Luffy yelled

' bad news Luffy we only have three left.' Ussop said

We don't have time for that. We have to go.' Come on captain.' nami said

Zoro then passed by sanji

You didn't forget our hunting contest did you?' Snaji said

'Nope and I won, by the way I got a rhino this big.' Zoro said widening his arms.

Rhino huh? It better be edible' sanji said

Hunting contest? That reminds me of something.' Dorry said

'Well round-ossan, . were gonna get going.

'It's to bad you can't stay a while longer but don't,t let us keep you. Dorry said

Thank you' Vivi said

It was cool meeting you both, I promise to make the best painting of your fight ever!' Cray said walking

'Later! Don't die anymore.' Luffy yelled.

'Someday I will go to elbaf! I'm gonna be a brave warrior the sea!' Ussop said

Everyone started to walk into the forest and back to the merry

* * *

MY RHINO IS BIGGER!' Zoro yelled

LOOK AT IT, MY LIZARD WINS!' Sanji said

'They've been at this Forever.' Cray said

'Who cares they both look tasty' Luffy said to them both

SHUT THE HELL UP!' Zoro and sanji yelled

'How long are you two going to do this just cut up what we need we can't fit all off it in our ship.' Nami said

Yes Nami-swan. Sanji said

Ussop you can see who won right?' Zoro said

'I don,t care.' Ussop said

' how about you Cray you obviously can see who won right?' Zoro said

I'm sorry what?' Cray said pulling out his ear plugs

QUIT YOUR RAMBLING YOU TWO AND GET ON THE SHIP NOOOOW! Nami yelled at Zoro and Sanji

Both Zoro and Sanji shreiked a little and went on to the ship with all the meat they could carry. And set sail down the canal.

'The giants said that this canal will take us straight to open water.' Vivi said

'It's a shame we couldn't bring all the meat.' Luffy said sadly.

'If we took anymore it would spoil before we ate it.' Sanji said

' you do realize that this is Luffy your talking to right? he'll eat all of it before it can even spoil? Cray said

As they were sailing down the canal they noticed Dorry and brogy standing on opposite ends of the canal

' it's the giants.' Cray said

They must be there to see us off.' Luffy said

'For all the tiny humans that have been to this island..' Brigy said

'The biggest reason, they could never ready the next island lies ahead. You guarded our honor with your lives. Dorry said

And so, we shall do the same, no matter what kind of enemy there maybe.' Brogy said

'A friends honor must never be tarnished, no matter what the cost.' Dorry said

Believe in us and continue straight aheadmwhatever should appear, do not stray from your course!'Brogy yelled

'I got it WE GO STRAIGHT AHEAD, NO MATTER WHAT!' Luffy yelled.

They all started to make it to open water.

.OI look over there!' Nami yelled

What the, what then hell is that

Suddenly a huge fish emerged from the water startling everybody

Is that goldfish?' Luffy said

Who cares what is, it's about to eat us turn the ship!' Nami yelled

'No we keep going forward.p no matter what.' Luffy said

Great we went through all this trouble to avoid being eaten by dinosaurs to only get eaten by giant fish...typical.' Cray said bonking his head onto the sail.

All of them got swallowed by the giant fish.

STRAIGHT AHEAD, STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Ussop yelled with tears min his eyes

'STRAIGHT AHEAD! STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Luffy yelled

Then out of nowhere a big gust of wind hit them then they found themselves launched up in the air and straight through the giant fish basking in the sunlight.

'WARRIOR NATION!' The giants yelled out

* * *

**(A Distant town somewhere, Days Earlier)**

'You know your making this harder for yourself.' A man said

The man looked like he was in his mid 30's wearing a tacky French artist outfit. A black and white striped shirt, black pants, black boots a slightly dirty smock and red beret.

The man was walking shaping a miniature pot in the palm of his hand.

Look I promise if you come out now I'll make sure that it's quick and painless.' The man said

Then suddenly out of nowhere a sword came down and split the man vertically.

Ha got you, you bastard maybe that'll teach you a listen on not to...' The pirate said

Suddenly a melted hand grabbed his leg

'What the hell?' The pirate said

He looked and noticed a Clay blob forming in front of him, back to the man he just sliced.

now why did you have to go do that.' The man said grabbing the pirate by the neck.

Do you know how much of a pain it is to reform yourself after getting sliced in half?' The man said

The pirate was paralyzed with fear at what he just saw.

'Well? Give me an answer?' The man said

Ne ne ne ne ne' the pirate said stuttering

'my god your getting annoying.' The man said

Mr.6" a women said

'I'm in the middle of something Miss Mothers Day.' Mr. 6 said

The women was wearing a pink sundress with white polka dots,white high heels, wearing pink lipstick, crystal blue eyes, hourglass figure, in her early 30's and pale skin.

'I just got a message from The Unluckies...it's addressed to us...from Mr.0" Miss mothers day said holding a letter and an Eternal Pose.

'Really?' Mr.6 said dropping the guy to read the letter as the man was running away.

Hmm it seems that the boss himself is instructing us to go to Alabasta.' Mr. 6 said

You don't say? I kind of figured after receiving this along with the Letter." Miss Mothers day said holding the Eternal Pose

It's quite a long ways from here...but I think we'll be able to make it in time...(Looking at the pirate running away)...Oh Miss mothers day could you take care of that for me please.' Mr.6 said.

'With pleasure.' Miss mothers day said with an evil grin as her hands turned into razor sharp blades and a couple of antenna grew out of her head.


	13. Namis sick?

**hello and welcome to another chapter, now first off I want to explain on how the iro iro no mi is different then Borsalinos pika pika no mi because I know people will want to ask me sooner or later on how there different in case of confusion.**

**1\. Both fruits are from two different categories, one is Logia and one is Parmecia.**

**2\. I know that light and color are kind of the same thing, that's partially true, the thing that's different between light and color is that color is derived from the light spectrum (distribution of light versus wavelength), think of a prism for example, the iro iro no mi has the abilty of manipulating and producing that wavelength to an extent, now does this mean that cray can control light also? in some ways, but the light has to be refracted properly into that property in order to do that. Theres more to it but it would take forever to break it down. Though Cray is unaware of this...for now.**

**3\. Oda himself said that devil fruit users can have similar powers to other devil fruit users, just not the same exact powers, kind of like Mr.5's bomb bomb fruit and gladius's pop pop fruit.**

**Now does this mean he's stronger then Borsalino. Two words: HELL NO! Besides the fact that he is one of three main admirals, he is literally light itself, Cray would get his ass-kicked. Although Crays devil fruit power would give him a slight advantage against Borsalino.**

The straw hats were gliding in the air

.that was so huge!' Luffy yelled

'They even pierced the ocean floor..this is the true strength... Of an elbaf warrior...that was awesome!" Ussop said with tears in his eyes.' Ussop yelled

They all landed down on the ocean and started to sail out, as the strong wind carried them.

NOW FRIENDS! GO FORTH!" Dorry and Brogy yelled out as there weapons crumbled and they tossed them into the ocean

'Wow what an amazing feat from two legends...incredible.' Cray said smiling

* * *

After everything settled down a little bit, everyone was just relaxing. Luffy and Ussop were still cheering and singing about the giants, Nami took a look at the eternal pose looking exhausted she sat down by the mast.

All this has tired me out...Vivi could you keep on an eye on this.' Nami said handing the pose.

Yeah sure.' Vivi said

Vivi looked at the pose with a slight smile.

'Now we can head for alabasta, as long as we don't,t run into anything else on the way there.' Nami said

Yes I must return home its then only way to save my country..' Vivi said

'And you will Vivi, don't worry.' Cray said walking by

Don't get yourself worked up Vivi-Chan.. Here how about sampling today's relaxation snack, petit fours. And for beverages we have coffee and tea.' Sanji said walking by with a plate

' Cray then takes one off the plate.

'Mm that's really good.' Cray said

That's not for you!' Sanji yelled sharkteethed

'Looks tasty' Luffy and Ussop said

Carue was there with them to.

'Your snacks are in the kitchen!' Sanji yelled

Yeah!' Luffy and Ussop cheered running into the kitchen along with Carue..

' wait! Save some for me I'm starving!' Cray yelled rushing towards the kitchen.

Zoro was at the top deck training with a huge dumbbell.

'604, 605, 606... _If I was able to cut through that wax, I wouldn't have been so useless in that situation... I need to become stronger.' Zoro said to himself._

Carue, Ussop Luffy and Cray and Sanji were in the Kitchen.

'Who would've thought that dinosaur meat would be this good.' Cray said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

'You said it, HeySanji more snacks!' Luffy said

'Just hang on for a minute!" Sanji said

Ussop, Luffy and Carue was fighting over the food.

GUYS! Come quick Nami just collapsed!' Vivi yelled outside.

What!' They all yelled

'Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled

They all ran outside and onto the the deck.

' what's wrong?' Cray said

' I don't know she just collapsed' Vivi said

She put her hand on her head'

She's burning up, I think she has a fever Vivi said

What!? She's sick!' Sanji said pushing Cray out of the way.

Sanji picked up Nami quickly and brought her inside.

* * *

Everyone, minus Zoro, was around Nami as she was laying on a bed with a wet rag on her hand and Vivi checking her temperature.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' Cray said

' it must be because of the climate, many sailors and people who are exposed to new climates here end up getting sick, it's quite common.' Vivi said dipping the rag in cold water in

Sanji was standing there crying as Cray, Ussop and Luffy stood there concerned.

'Is there anybody here who has the slightest medical experiance?' Vivi said

Everyone just pointed at her.

'Were going to need a doctor.' Vivi said

' what about food? Wouldn't some meat make her all better, Sanji could you make something to make her feel better?' Luffy said

'There's a lot of things to consider Luffy, I'm no doctor so I don't know what kind of food she'll need for this kind of condition.' Sanji said

'How about soup, thats what i always ate when I was sick.' Cray said putting his two sense in.

'Or how about giving her all of it.' Luffy said

Everybody sweatdropped and just gave Luffy a blank expression.

Vivi then took the thermometer out of Nami's mouth.

'What the?...104!?This is bad!'Vivi said concerned

'There has to be doctors in Alabasta that can help her right how much longer do you think until we get there?' Ussop said.

' I don't know, at least a week, but that's way to long.' Vivi said concerned.

'Okay so she's see sink we maybe overreacting.' Luffy said

' I'd don't know I've never been this sick' ssnji and Ussop said in unison.

' 104 sounds like a big deal you guys.' Cray said

' Guys! This is serious, she shouldn't be having that kind of temperature unless shes running a high fever or fighting an infection., this is probably life threatening.' Vivi said

YOU MEAN SHES GOING TO DIE!?" They all yelled

Everyone was all panicking.

We need to find a doctor before she's diiiiieees!' Luffy yelled

Your screaming isn't helping!' Vivi yelled

'Guys.' Nami said weakly

She slowly got up from her bed.

'Yeah nami's cured!' Luffy yelling right in Crays ear

Shut UP!' Cray yelled banking him in the back of the head, covering his ear.

'Vivi...go to my desk and check the second drawer theres a newspaprer you need to see.' Nami said

* * *

'Oh no.' Vivi said in shock looking at the newspaper she found in namis desk.

What is it Vivi?' Luffy said

'According to this article 300,000 royalsoldiers have defected to the resistance, until now we've been in a cold war, 600,000 royal soldiers against 400,000 rebels, with this change the balance has shifted.' Vivi said in horror

' the uprising in alabasta will escalate quickly now, That news article is three days old, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but I didn't want you to worry, we couldn't change our speed, there's nothing we can do right now. You understand right Luffy?' Nami said

,hmmm..things are bad and there beyond our control.' Luffy said dissapointingly.

'Look nami you need to see a doctor your don't look well' cray said

'Don't, be silly I'm fine, the thermometers broken no one can really get a temperature of 104, and besides we need to head to alabasta as fast as we can, but thanks for the concern, all of you.' Nami said walking up the stairs.

Wow she recovered quickly.' Luffy said

'No Luffy she's faking it.'Ussop said

Vivi was in the brink of tears as she was crushing the newspaper in her hands.

This is terrible, were in the brink if war... were running out of time and people are counting on me, if we don't get to alabasta soon, thousands of innocent people will be in the crossfire and I won't be able to stop it.' Vivi said

I'm sorry Vivi, I can,t imagine what your going through right now.' Cray said sympathesizing with her

' don't worry Vivi we'll make it to Alabasta and I'll kick this Crocodile persons ass.'' Luffy said in determination

Vivi looked up at everyone, trying to wipe away her tears.

HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW!' Zoro yelled from outside.

Oh great what does that moss head want now?' Sanji said walking up the stairs

All of them went to the deck.

You couldn't come and get us yourself?' Cray said walking out.

'What do you want?" Ussop said

'You know it,s hard to motivated when your in charge.' Sanji said

Just shut up and get moving , Nami said we need to turn the ship.' Zoro said

'What why?, it's a beautiful day outside why change course?' Sanji said

' its the wind, there's a strong wind headed for us we need to...' Nami said

Luffy then put his hand on her head.

Your burning up you need to rest and we get you a doctor.' Luffy yelled

'Mind your own business this is my normal temperature. Just start pulling the ropes!" Nami said

'Nami, this is serious, your not in good condition to be walking around like this.' Cray said

'We know that your being strong for Vivi but if you keep pushing your body like this it won,t be able to heal.' Sanji said

I told you guys I'm fine!' Nami said leaning back on the ship

'Take it easy nami.' Ussop said

' not another word dammit, and start moving the ship!' Nami yelled

Everyone was getting into there positions. Cray was helping pull the ropes. As the merry was turning to the left.

' I don't know but something big is headed this way, I can feel it.' Nami said to herself

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone saw Vivi coming out.

'Listen I have to ask you all a favor I know it's not my place to ask this but I have no choice, my homeland is on the verge of being destroyed so I would appreciate it if we moved a little faster, every minute I am out here it puts more lives in jeapordy, we need to head to alabasta as fast as we can.' Vivi said

Of course we will just as we promised.' Nami said weakly

'Then it's settled let's find an island with a doctor in it right away, first things first, we need to help nami get healthy again and then we head to alabasta after all we need her at the helm to move at top speed.' Vivi said

Right, no one makes this ship go faster then nami.' Luffy said

' princess hold on, won't finding a doctor for nami take time from the citizens in alabasta they just don,t have?' Ussop said

Are you sure we'll have enough time to do both?' Cray said

'The sooner we get Nami better, the sooner we can get to alabasta.' Vivi said

'Alright, doctor first and then alabasta,' Cray said smiling

Wise words Vivi, your beautiful and brilliant.' Sanji said

'She's got guts I'll give her that.' Zoro said

'Thank you Vivi.' Nami said almost collapsing.

'You need to save your strength.' Vivi said trying to keep nami up

WOAH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!' Luffy yelled looking forward

All to them looked and saw a huge cyclone.

'ITS A CYCLONE!' Vivi said

'weren't we just heading in that direction?! Ussop yelled

'That was close...it's a good thing we changed the ships direction or else we would've been caught in that shit!" Cray yelled

'_Incredible, cyclones are near to impossible to predict and yet nami did, how the way she does it her technique is not based on any conventional method, it's as if she detects the weather with her body it's beyond reason a miracle_.' Vivi said in her head

Alright everyone let's go find Nami a doctor!' Luffy yelled

YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

(Sometime later)

Zoro was looking out on top of the crows nest. With some binoculars

'Do you see any doctors up there?" Luffy said

Luffy come on, you can't be serious.'Cray said sweatdropped

Ugh guys what do you think of people standing on water?' Zoro said

'Are you telling me if it's possible?" Luffy said

What kind of question is that? It's impossible of course.' Ussop said

' yeah well what do you call that?' Zoro said looking at straight ahead.

They all looked and saw a man with a bow and arrow. Standing in the water

'Well I'll be damned.' Cray said scratching his head.

You think he could be a doctor?' Luffy said

It's pretty chilly today isn't it? The man said to them

'Yeah No shit, the snow kind of gave it away guy.' Cray said

There was then an awkward silence.. And then suddenly something big started to submerge from the ship. Causing the merry to rock violently.

' what is that? another sea king?' Luffy said

As the object started to come out of the ocean it was clear on what it really is a huge pirate

It's a pirate ship.' Ussop said

'It's big.' Luffy said

Mahahahahahahahahaha what's the matter don't, tell me my under water ship surprised you.' The captain said

**Bellow deck**.

Vivi take care of Nami I'm going to check to see whats going on.' Sanji said

As he got on top of the desk he noticed a man eating me some meat on a knife, the man was nearly covered in metal and was overweight

Sanji then took out a cigerrate and lit it.'

So Luffy what's going on.' Sanji said

'Were being attacked. And it's still snowing.'Luffy said casually

Ussop' Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, and Cray were surrounded by people with guns.

You all consider yourselves a band of pirates, that's amusing I only count five of ya.' The guy said taking a bite out of his knife

Everyone cringed seeing it

'Sort of strange a pirate crew only having a few members.' The man said throwing what's left of his knife into his mouth.

'This is weird what kind of guy likes to eat knives?' Luffy said

' it hurts just watching' Ussop said

'I've heard of people having more iron in there diet, but this a ridiculous.' Cray said

'I'm going to keep this simple, me and my men are trying to make it to Drum Kingdom I don't suppose you have an eternal or log pose for me to use.' The man said

'Nope can't help we've never even heard of that place before.' Sanji said

Now that we have that settled will you leave were kind of a in a hurry.' Luffy said

'You'll never enjoy life if your always in a rush' but if you have neither pose what can be done' I suppose I'll have to settle for your treasure and your ship..first things first I'm feeling kind of hungry.' The man said

Suddenly he took a huge chunk off of the ship with his mouth.

He's a ship eating ,monster!' Ussop yelled

Hey! our ship isn't your lunch!' Luffy yelled

' quiet! Wapol doesn't. like to be disturbed when he's eating.' The men said

Shut up!' Luffy said hitting two of the men in the face

'Damn pirate were under attack shoot him!' A man said pointing his gun at Luffy

Hey Fatass stop eating This ship! Cray yelled

How dare you insult Wapol!' The man said pointing his gun at Cray

Color sweep!' Cray yelled quickly Leg sweeping three people that were aiming there guns at him knocking them on there backs as there guns went off.

Suddenly everyone was in the fight Sanjji and Zoro taking out the men that were in there way

Hey wapol we need some help.' A man said

Wapol was occupied eating.

YOUR STILL EATING!?" Luffy yelled charging at Wapol with arms stretched behind him.

You fool your no match for wapol you'll be eaten by the Baku Baku no mi.' A man said

Suddenly Luffy was then eaten by wapol with only his arms stretched outside.

Vivi came outside to see what was going on.

What's going on?" Vivi said looking

Oh hey Vivi.' Sanji said

Vivi then saw Luffy being eaten.

I prefer someone less chewy.' Wapol said

I...SAID...LEEAAAVE!" Luffy yelled bazooking Wapol off the ship and out of Wapols mouth..

All of wapols men stared out in shock.

HAVE A NICE TRIP FATASS!" Cray yelled out

OH NO THIS IS HORRIBLE WAPOLS GONN DROWN!" Chess Said

RETREAT! WE NEED TO HELP HIM BEFORE HE SINKS TO THE BOTTOM!" Kurimarimo

All of wapols men started to run off the merry and back to there ship.

YOUR ALL DEAD YOU BETTER HOPE WAPOL DOESN,T DIE OR ELSE IT'LL BE YOUR BLOOD WE'LL SPIIL REMEMBER THAT!" They yelled as the ship sailed away.

'Glad thats over.' Cray said

'What was the name of garbage can again, wapol?' Ussop said

Who cares, the guy is obviously a moron it's best just to forget about him.' Sanji said

'Wapol...i've heard of that name before but where?' Vivi said to herself

* * *

Later that day. Nami condition has started to get worst as the sun started to go down.

' it's almost sundown and her condition is still the same.' Sanji said

'I think it would be best to anchor somewhere, we can't go anywhere without Nami's navingation skills.' Vivi said

Luffy was trying to make nami better by making funny faces.

Hmm it's not working, how about dumping cold water maybe that will help?'Luffy said

'Idiot!" Sanji and Vivi said punching Luffy into a nearby wall.

* * *

Later that night Sanji was at the top of the crows nest looking

Damn, it's cold...there's a full moon out.' Sanji said looking up at the sky seeing the moon and stars.

He hears a door open and notices Cray walking out and onto the deck he saw him carrying a chair and his backpack, he then looked up in the sky and smiled.

He put the chair down and opened his Back Pack and took out his Notebook and a couple colored pencils black and white. He sat down and then started looking at the sky and back down to the notebook as he was drawing.

'Cray what are you doing aren't you cold?' Sanji yelled

Dammit!' Cray yelled he then looked up at Sanji

Do you have to yell, you just caused me to mess up you jerk!' Cray yelled sharktoothed

'Geez I guess thats what I get for being considerate' sanji said angry in his head.

' I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you like that, I apologize.' Cray sitting down back on the chair.

Sanji was a bit surprised to have cray apologize to him like that.

'Accepted...Cray I have been meaning to ask, all this time I see you do nothing other then drawing in that damn notebook, why is it so important?' Sanji said

' its what I need in order to become a great artist.' Cray said

'You know it takes more then just drawing in a notebook to become one of those you know.' Sanji said

You don't think I don't know that? This notebook is more then just that...it's' Cray was just silent

(Flashback.)

_Cray was hugging his father as he had tears running down his face gripping his notebook tightly._

* * *

'What?' Sanji said

'Nothing...it's nothing... I'm going to go back to sleep.' Cray said walking back into the ship

**don't forget to Fav/review. :)**


	14. The search for a doctor

**(the next day)**

Everyone was doing there regular routine around the ship, Luffy was still trying to make Nami feel better by making funny faces. While Ussop was making repairs on the ship due to the Wapol incident they had the other day. Sanji was still in the crows nest, and Zoro was checking up on Nami with Luffy, and Cray was still asleep on a couch with his notebook covering his face.

ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!' Sanji yelled

Cray stumbled off the couch and fell right on his face.

Again with the yelling?' Cray said picking himself up and his notebook.

Cray then went outside.

'What's going on!?' Cray yelled

Take a look.' Vivi said pointing ahead.

Cray looked and noticed the island.

Luffy ran out in amazement and excitement on his face

.WOAH THERE IT IS! NAMIS SAVED! WOW A SNOW ISLAND!" Luffy yelled

'Woah now hold on just so there's no misunderstanding between us were here to find Nami a doctor not go on an adventure are we clear?' Sanji said

But isn't finding Nami a doctor an adventure?' Cray said confusingly

'Don't encourage him dammit.' Sanji said to Cray

'Exactly Cray! An adventure to find Nami a doctor! This is going to be fun so many things to see and do!' Luffy yelled

Thanks a lot Cray.' Sanji said sarcastically

'Your welcome.' Cray said sarcastically

Hold on there could be snow monsters here, we don't even know if theres people there, oh no I'm having a relapse of don't go to the island disease.' Ussop said.

Don't worry Ussop if this island ends up just like the last one we were at I'm sure it will clear up eventually.' Cray said to Ussop

'IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!?" Ussop yelled sharktoothed at Cray.

'Look at all this snow, it looks so beautiful.' Luffy said with twinkling eyes.

Guess I'll get ready for the inevitable.' Sanji said smoking his cigerrate

* * *

As they got closer they noticed more of the out in the Distance they could see three mountains shaped like chimney tops.

'Look at those mountains I've never seen any like those before.' Sanji said

'Damn it's cold' Cray said shivering putting on a jacket

'It's ten degrees befow freezing that's a time when bears get ready hibernate. Look at the water clming down to the stream it's melted snow this maybe a good place to disembark' Vivi said

'Okay guys doctor search, who wants in.' Zoro said

I do' Luffy said'

'Me to.' Sanji said

Fine go have fun' Ussop said

That's far enough pirates' some yelled

All of them looked and saw a bunch of people aiming there guns at them. Someone that looked like to be the leader came up front

'I'll say this once, your kind isn't allowed here leave immediately.' The man said

'We only came here to find a doctor.' Luffy said

'We have someone who's sick.' Vivi said

You'll have to do better then that we won't fall fro your tricks.' One of the men yelled

' leave now or else we'll blow you and your ship out of the water"

' that's Great we barely even said hello and they already hate us' sanji said

' and we just had to deal with a bunch of assholes the other day.' Cray said complaining

GET OUT OF HERE!" Someone yelled shooting right by sanjis foot

Big mistake.' Sanji said angry

Sanji stop.' Vivi said holding sanji back

And then there was another gunshot, everyone looked with shocked expression seeing Vivi fall to the ground.

'VIVI!" Luffy yelled

WHY YOU!' Luffy yelled

Aim!' A man yelled

Everyone started to aim there guns at him.

STOP!" Vivi yelled holding Luffy

I'm fine it just grazed my arm...we won't land but please could you please call a doctor a friend of ours is dying from a terrible illness.' Vivi said bowing her head down.

'Vivi?' Luffy said

' not everything has to be dealt with starting a fight Luffy.' Vivi said

Please do you have a doctor.' Vivi said putting her head to the deck

Luffy then joined Vivi.

'Please are friend is in trouble please get us a doctor.' Luffy said with his head down to the deck.

I'll show you to our village come with me'.The leader said

Thank you.' Vivi said

* * *

Ussop, Cray, Sanji, Luffy, and Vivi were walking with the men to the village, with Sanji carrying Nami on his back.

There's something I should warn you about, the only doctor we have is actually a witch, her name is Dr. Karue.' The leader said

'A witch?' Cray said

'You have to be kidding me, everything about this island is messed up. What do you people call this place anyway.' Sanji said

'As of right now are island has no name.' The leader said

'An island without a name?' Vivi said

As they were walking they noticed a hpuge bear coming by.

Ahhh! A bear quick lay down and play dead!' Ussop yelled

It's just a hiking bear, completely harmless, remember to bow it's a sign of respect.' The leader said

After some walking they finally made it he village.

'This is our village, we call it bighorn.' The leader said

' look at all these strange animals.' Luffy said

'There nothing like what I've seen before.' Cray said

'This is snow country after all.' Ussop said

'Look nami, people.' Sanji said

The leader invited them into his house.

You can put her down on the bed their...allow me to introduce myself my name is Dolton I'm the captain of this islands security guards, sorry for the rude encounter earlier we've all been on edge for quite a while...you look familiar have I seen you somewhere before?' Dolton said to

'Ugh no I just have that sort of face that's all...tell us more about this doctor, you said she was a witch? Could you get her our friends tempreture is 107"Vivi said

'How long has she had it?' Dolt on said

' for a few days. And it's only getting worse.' Vivi said

'We have no time to waste any doctor will do, where is this witch of yours?' Sanji said

' you see those mountains outside?' Dolton said

Yeah I saw them while we were walkingl' sanji said looking out the window and seeing a snow man

'Giant snow man!' Luffy said

'Followed BY SNOWZILLA!" Ussop said

And SNOW GIANT!" Cray yelled.

Get your asses in here before I kill you three!' Sanji yelled

* * *

'So what your saying is that this witch is over 140 years old!? And that she lives at the very top of that mountain..in a castle.' Cray said

That's correct.' Dolton said

'Do you know when she'll come back down what about the people who get sick here?' Vivi said

'Its hard to say, she only comes down here every once in a while looking around the village to see if anybody needs treatment, and for her services she's takes what she wants from there household.' Dolton said

'She doesn't sound like a very nice lady.' Ussop said

'She sounds like a pirate.' Luffy said

'Sounds more like a Hag to me.' Cray said

'But how does somone that old get down from the mountain?' Vivi said

'It's only a rumor but many villagers have spotted her riding on a sliegh in the sky seeing her in the moonlight, it's one of the reasons she is called witch, other people say she doesn't, travel alone, accompanied by a strange beast no one has ever seen.' Dolton said

' I knew it this place has monsters!' Ussop said

Dr karue is the only one who can help your friend the only thing we can do is wait until she comes back down.' Dolton said

'We don't have that kind of time!" Sanji yelled

Hey nami wake up.' Luffy said slightly slapping the side of her face.

What the hell are you doing!?" Cray, Ussop, Vivi, and sanji yelled

Nami then woke up.

Good your awake, listen the only were going to get you a doctor is to climb the mountain, so were climbing up the mountain.' Luffy said

'Luffy are you crazy, she can't walk up there in the condition she's in.' Sanji yelled

'Don't worry I'll carry her on my back.' Luffy said

'That'll just make it worse!' Sanji yelled

Look at the mountain it's way to steep.' Vivi said

' I can do it.' Luffy said

As they were arguing nami spoke up

Hey..we need to get to the doctor. I need to get well...for Vivi, lets go.' Nami said. Lifting her hand up.

Luffy then gave nami a high five.

'That's what I'm talking about. Just leave it to me.' Luffy said smiling.

* * *

Sanji, Luffy and Cray were ready to go.

Your going to Cray?' Vivi said

'Yeah Nami is going to need all the help she can get, and since I have devil fruit powers it can probably help us out with our journey up the mountain.' Cray said tightening his jacket.

Well you guys be safe okay and take good care of Nami.' Vivi said tightening the rope around Luffy.

Don't worry namis in good hands.' Luffy said

Just remember Luffy you can,t drop Nami not even once.' Ussop said

Not once?' Luffy said

'NO!' Sanji yelled

'Wait, before you go I want to advise you take the other side of the mountain that way you can avoid the laphauns, there fierce carnivorous rabbits and if you bump onto a group of them your as good as dead.' Dolton said

'Don't worry I'm pretty sure were fine right you two?' Luffy said.

Right.' Sanji said

'I'm pretty we can handle a few measly rabbits.' Cray said

Okay let's go before Nami dies.'Luffy said running

'Stop saying that!' Sanji yelled running

All four of them then started there journey up the mountain.


	15. The mountain

The mountain.

As Luffy was carrying Nami on her back, Sanji was right by the side of him, as Cray was right behind them.

Cray pick up the pace.' Sanji said bickering.

'Shut up Sanji I'm going as fast as I can I'm not that far away!' Cray yelled.

'It feels like the wind is getting stronger and it's getting colder to.' Luffy said

Then why don't you wear real shoes just seeing your feet is painful.' Sanji said

'No way its my police.' Luffy said

I think you mean policy Luffy.' Cray said

Yeah that's it.' Luffy said

As they were running one of those carnivorous rabbits tried to get at them but ended dodging at every turn as the rabbit kept lunging at them

'Anyway did you two know that people in winter countries don't sleep?' Luffy said

What why not?' Sanji said

'Or else they will freeze to death.' Luffy said

'That's ridiculous every one has to sleep sometime.' Cray said

Its true someone told me.' Luffy said

Who Ussop?' Sanji said

No I heard it in a pub in my village Luffy said

Well then why does that dolton guy have a bed for?' Sanji said

Good point...maybe he uses it when he is about to die.' Luffy said

'Well did you know that women in snowy countries have skin as smooth as silk.' Sanji said

'How come?" Luffy said

'I'll explain when you get cold you rub your skin to warm it up, it s always freezing cold in snowy countries like this one, so women keep rubbing there skin all the time and so it becomes silky smooth.' Sanji said

'But how come it's white then?' Cray said

'Because of the snow it's constantly falling all over and it dyes their skin all white.' Sanji said

Okay then my turn..did you know that some people in snowy countries live in houses that are made out of solid ice cubes?' Cray said

'What? No way?' Luffy said

I'm serious, people would go to frozen lakes or caves and chip off huge chunks of ice and snow and shape them into bricks to make houses out of them and since it's always cold all the time they don't, have to worry about it melting.' Cray said

' and what if it gets to cold?' Sanji said

'That's simple they build a little fire place inside the house.' Cray said

'Okay now I know your full of shit.' Sanji said

' No better then your women having silky smooth skin in snowy countries story.' Cray said arguing.

It's the truth!' Sanji yelled

The rabbit then lunged at them again.

Your becoming a pain in my ass! Sanji yelled kicking the rabbit away.

* * *

The snow is, getting deeper.' Luffy said

We have to keep moving no matter what.'sanji said

As they were running up they noticed some huge creatures right in front of them.

'Uhh guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?' Cray said

Yeah.' Sanji said

Suddenly one of them lunfed at them.

Look out!' sanji yelled

They all jumped out of they way just in time.

These must be the laphauns that dolton was talking about there sure are a lot of them.' Sanji said

' No shit...what do we do?.' Cray said

'Al...Alaba..start.'nami said weakly.

Just hang in there nami.' Luffy said

We need to make it to top of the mountain,...move it you damn bunnies.' Sanji said at the laphauns

The laphauns just stood there ground.

'Looks like there not budging, guess were going to force our way through.' Cray said

.Luffy... Do not fight them.' Sanji said

'What? Why?' Luffy said

'If you fight then Nami will be able to feel everything your doing, her body won't take it.' Sanji said

The laphauns then started there attack.

Then what do I do!Luffy yelled quickly

Just Dodge!" Sanji yelled

All three of them were dodging the best they can against the laphauns as they just kept coming.

'Revolver!" Cray yelled punching one in the gut.

,Poitrine shoot!' Sanji yelled kicking another.

Quick we need to head into the forest!' Sanji yelled

All of them ran into the forest After what seemed like forever they were in the clear.

'I think we lost them...man it would've taken hours to deal with all that.' Cray said

'Let's hope that we won't bump into anymore, Nami doesn't nave alot of time.' Sanji said

Luffy how are you doing?' Cray said

'I'm fine,' luufy said holding onto nami tightly.

As they were making there way up, they saw bunch of laphauns up ahead again only this time they were all continuously hopping.

'What the heck are they doing why are they hopping around?' Cray said

'Maybe there grouchy because there hungry.' Luffy said

'I don't think so Luffy.' Sanji said

And then after a realization sanji dropped his ciggerate out of shock.

'Oh no..run." Sanji yelled

'What?' Luffy and cray said

A huge avalanche then started to come towards them.

RUN!"Sanji yelled

All if them screa,end as they were running down the mountain

Damn those overgrown bunnies I'm going to kill them!' Sanji yelled

'What do we do now?' Luffy said

'I don,t know but all do know is that my first priority is nami, my second priority is nami, and my third priority is nami. Just protect her even if it kills you. Sanji said

Thanks for your concern about us you ass.' Cray said

' how are we going to out run an avalanche?' Luffy said

Sanji was looking around and noticed a small hill

Over there.' Sanjj said turning towards the cliff.

All of them ran towards the hill in hopes that it would be tall enough to keep them away from the avalanche, but it was to short and they were dragged away by the snow.

Dammit!' Cray yelled .

Quick get on top of this fallen tree.' Sanji yelled

Sanji quickly grabbed Luffy as a Luffy grabbed Cray as they were sliding down the hill in the tree like a sleigh

Suddenly they saw a bunch of laphauns riding on broken trees to heading straight for them.

Damn don't these things ever give up.' Cray yelled

The laphauns kept slashing at them with there claws as they were dodging some even jumped at them.

As they turned to face forward they noticed a huge rock right in front of them.

Were going to crash!' Luffy yelled

Suddenly out of nowhere one laphauns tackled Cray right off of the tree.

CRAY!" Luffy and sanji yelled as they saw Cray and the laphaun tumbling in the snow.

As the two got closer to the rock Without even hesitating Sanji threw Luffy off of the tree, so that he and Nami wouldn't suffer the huge impact.

Sanji!' Luffy yelled holding Nami tightly seeing sanji tumbling over the snow, Luffy climbed onto the rock climber into it. He tried to pull Sanji out but only managed to get one of his mittens,

SANJI! CRAY!" Luffy yelled clinging onto the rock tightly in order to embrace the impact of the avalanche

* * *

**Sometime later after the avalanche.**

Everything was silent. Luffy managed to fins sanji under some snow and then tried find Cray

Cray, Cray, were are you?' Luffy yelled carrying Nami and and an unconscious Sanji

Suddenly he started to hear a loud rumbling noise under him he then jumped out of the way and noticed a colored drill coming out of the hole

Cray!' Luffy yelled pulling Cray out of the snow. Cray was shivering.

Hehehehehehey Luffy.' Cray said shivering.

Are you okay?' Iuffy said

'jjjjjjjjjjjjust. Peachy. let's just get going.' Cray said walking up.

'What happened to your jacket?' Cray said

I put it on Nami, she needs to stay warm and sanji is unconscious.' Luffy said

Here let me carry him you already have Nami to worry about. Cray said getting Sanji off of Luffys shoulder.

As they were walking they noticed a baby laphaun trying to dig up another large lapahuan but with no success. As they got closer the baby stood by the buried hand and growled at them. Luffy grabbed the arm and pulled out the laphaun that the baby was trying to dig up. The lapahuan was alright. And they continued on towards the mountain.

* * *

Luffy I don't,t how much longer I can go on.' Cray said

'Were almost there I know. it's cold but we need to keep moving...just hang on...you to Nami...and Sanji.' Luffy said

THERE YOU ARE!" Someone yelled

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY STRAWHAT!"

Luffy and cray both spotted wapol and his two henchmen Chess and kuromarimo riding in top of a large animal.

Who are you guys?' Luffy said

I just about had enough of you star whats I'm going to finish you all off for good this time, I'm going to chew you up and spit you out.' Wapol said

'We don,t have time for this move out of the way.' Cray said

'And why would I do that? i have no intention on making it easy for you straw hats to leave here easily.' Wapol said

Come on cray let's go around him.' Luffy said

'Right.' Cray said

They both walked behind them and continued on.

What the? Hey don't ignore me!" Wapol yelled

They just continued making wapol more angry.

Chess I thought of a new law celebrating my return, whoever ignores me is to be executed.' Wapol yelled

_'Just shut up already_.' Cray said in his head.

'Those four are guilty! Chess, Kuromarimo, get them and take out the unconscious ones first since there ignoring me the most!" Wapol yelled

Alright!' They both yelled

What did he say?' Luffy said

I got the woman' chess said

And I got the man! Take this...Marino Surprise!' Kuromarimo said

His afro gloves then developed spikes and was heading straight for Cray. Cray quickly dodged it.

Dammit! You stupid Afro Puff!' Cray yelled

Chess shot a few arrows at Luffy and he quickly dodged them. Luffy was just about to charge at him.

Luffy wait! Remember what sanji said?' cray said

'Dammit I can't fight!' Luffy yelled running off with Cray right behind him.

And I can't fight with Sanji on my back!' Cray yelled

All of them continued to run only to be almost eaten by Wapol that was hiding in the snow, Cray and Luffy jumped out of the way,only for chess and kuromarimo to come at them again.

NO!" Luffy yelled

Suddenly a couple of large laphauns, came and swiped chess and kuromarimo out of the way. Luffy and cray looked and noticed a bunch of laphuans.

Then leader of the laphauns, looked at Luffy.

Wait isn't that the laphuan you pulled out of the snow earlier?' Cray said

They then saw the baby clinging on it's back.

It is.' Luffy said

The laphaun leader gave the two a nod and turned towards wapol

Thank you.'Luffy said

'Yeah thanks.' Cray said

They ran off as the laphauns went to attack wapol and his henchmen.

* * *

Luffy and Cray finally made it to the main mountain.

So the castle is up there.' Cray said

Can you climb Cray?' Luffy said

I've never climbed up something this high before, but hey. pretty good time to learn.'Cray said

Luffy took off his sandals.

Hang on Nami were almost there.' Luffy said getting ready to climb

Cray then wrapped sanjis hands over his shoulders tightly

'Man this is going to be a pain in the ass.' Cray said putting his shoes and hand on the mountain.

Iro Iro Gum.' Cray said

His shoes and hands then stuck onto the mountain he then started to climb up the mountain with Luffy.

Both Luffy and Cray were climbing up as best they can, Luffy was developing frost bite and the skin on hands and legs were breaking. Cray was having trouble to. It was getting harder for him to stick onto the mountain the more he climbed, and his skin color has been changing dramatically to a greenish blue color.

I...can...see the ?' Cray said shivering.

' he looked down and saw Luffy clinging on the best he can his hand slipped he then started go down as Luffy held as blood started coming out of his hands and feet.

Luffy!' Cray yelled using one of his hands to launchout a snapper hand at him. And as he did his other hand got unstuck and was now hanging on form his feet now, as sanji hands started to choke Cray. Cray got Luffy by the head to make him stop so that he could find somewhere he can Cong His hands and feet to.

Cray quickly lifted his head up over the weight of sanji and stuck to the wall again.

Are you okay?' Cray said

Just keep going.' Luffy said

After what seemed like forever Cray made it to the top and then put Sanji down on the snow, cray looked down and noticed Luffy still climbing.

Take my hand.' Cray said

Luffy reached out and almost slipped only for cray to catch him just in time. He then tried to lift Luffy and Nami up but it was to much and he was already tired after having to get sanji up the mountain, then suddenly the snow under him gave way and he was about to tumble over only for something to grab him from behind, he looked and noticed a huge beast wearing a pink top hat lifting him and his friends up, he then passed out.


	16. Chopper the blue nosed reindeer

**hello everyone now I want to explain a little bit on why cray becomes blue, well as much as I like the devil fruit power I gave my character I am trying to build up towards it little by little, as of right now what's happening cray is that his body is not use to the temperature in drum kingdom and because of that his devil fruit powers are given to the effects of that, i am kind of foreshadowing an event that will happen in the Alabasts arc on how his body reacts to really cold temperature and then to hot temperature,**

'The two of climbed up the mountain, that's three miles of slick rock what was he thinking dressing up like that his whole body is covered in frostbite.'

, this one is all blue and the other one has several broken ribs.'

'This girl seems to be the one in more critical condition, she's on the verge of death,' Dr kareha said

'Is she sick?"

Yeah, but her illness isn't common around here, I'm going to need to closer look.' Dr kareha said

Luffy then weakly grabbed kareha arm

P-Please help them...those three are my friends.' Luffy said shivering.

Don't worry we'll take care of them Chopper bring them in, and get them ready for treatment.' Dr karue said

**{Sometime later}**

_Chopper was carrying a small basket and was heading towards Cray who was sleeping on a bed._

'This is strange, I've never seen a human with blue skin before.' Chopper said touching Crays face who was lying on a bed

Cray then slowly opened his eyes, this caught the reindeer by surprise and he backed away really quickly nervous.

'Oh man I got a splitting headache.' Cray said lifting himself up.

'Don't worry, I figured you might've had one so I gave you some medicine to help with it.' Chopper said.

Cray then looked in his direction which made the creature even more nervous.

'A talking reindeer?' Cray said in confusion

Are you scared of me?' Chopper said

Why would I be scared for? Your not the first weird thing I've seen when I traveled to the Grand line.' Cray said

Cray then looked at his arms and noticed they were blue

What the hell? why am I all blue, did your medicine do this!?' Cray said looking at him

The slight yell scared the reindeer.

No! no! I swear you you were like that when we brought you and the others in.' Chopper said flaying his arms

'Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Cray said

Silence.

'...shut up! I don't need your apology!..he he he...don't worry about it, all is forgiven hehehe...DON"T MOCK ME!.. everything's cool.' Chopper said to Cray

Cray just sweatdropped.

'Wait...my friends where are they? How's Nami?' Cray said quickly

'You mean the girl? She's fine Dr Reen treated her illness, she just woke up a few minutes ago, dr Reen is with her right now, and the other two are still sleeping in the other room I was just about check up on them, to change there bandages, just like you.' Chopper said carrying the basket.

' I want to see for myself.' Cray said getting out of the bed only to slump down on the bed again still shivering.

' no you need to rest, I'll be right back.' Chopper insisted as he walked out of the room with some things.

What the hell is going on! Damn I feel more cold then I usually do.' Cray said to himself getting up and putting back on his Winter Jacket.

He slowly walked out of the room and started to walk down the hall way.

'So this is what the inside of a castle look likes, the architecture is amazing the bricks and the light white/blue color gives it good personality.' Cray said to himself.

'Hello?' Cray said as his voice echoed

He then heard blood curdling scream! And then as he looked forward, he saw Chopper running straight at him with Luffy and Sanji clinging on him.

SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chopper yelled

FOOD!" Luffy yelled trying to take a bite out of choppers arm

'Wait Luffy let me cook it first' sanji said

Wait stop!' Cray yelled running off making sure he doesn't get run down by them. He then raj towards a door and tried to pull on it not realizing it was push door. Chopper then crashed right into cray and into the next room that had Nami and Dr Karue. Cray just played with hooves marks on his back.

'Oh hey Nami? You okay?' Luffy said

Nami-swaan thank goodness your all right don't worry I'll cook you something just as soon as I catch that reindeer.' Sanji said running off with Luffy

Nami then looked down and noticed Cray on the Floor.

Hey Cray, are you okay?' Nami said

Cray slowly got up

'I'm fine.' Cray said

'So that's your name huh Blue boy?" Dr karue said

Cray looked and noticed an old lady with a very modern outfit on wearing sunglasses

You must be Dr Reen.' Cray said

'The one and only, names Kareha by the way, and I must say, your condition is a pretty strange one, at first I thought it was a rare case of a different form of frostbite.' kareha said

Your talking about me being blue? I think it might have something to do with my devil fruit powers?' Cray said looking

'Devil fruit powers?' Dr kareha said

'Yeah I ate the color color fruit (iro iro no mi)' Cray said looking at his hand

Cray then laid by the fireplace trying to warm up a bit more with his hands out

'Well that would explain that none of my medical techniques could help with that... if your color difference has something to do with your powers I can't help you.' Dr karue said

'I'm sure it will clear up on it's own...hopefully.' Cray said sitting by the fireplace

'So nami are you feeling okay?' Cray said

'I'm fine and her talking reindeer helped me with my illness.' Nami said

'Yeah about the talking reindeer what is he?' Cray said

'His name is Chopper he's just a reindeer with a blue nose that's all.' Kareha said

'But he can talk though.' Nami said

' if he's different then any other deer in someway thats because he ate the human-human fruit.'Kareha said

Another devil fruit power?' Cray said

Yes he's still a reindeer but due to the fruits power he can talk and walk upright, and he's also a doctor I taught him everything I know about medicine.' Kareha said

* * *

After a while Luffy and Sanji lost chopper and went back to check Nami. Karue went to explain on who she was which Luffy took an interest in.

'You should be one of my crew, please old lady we really need a doctor in board.' Luffy said

Your name is Luffy right.' Kareha said

Yeah' Luffy said

'And did you just call me old lady.' Kareha said

Yeah that's right I said old lady.' Luffy said

Luffy was then kicked in the face. And sent straight to wall

'IF I WERE YOU I WOULD BE CAREFUL ON WHAT I SAY! I'm still in my youthful 130's thank you'.Kareha said

'Geez Your a tough old hag.' Sanj said

That comment just left sanji with a kick to the face as well.

'Morons.' Cray said to himself by the fireplace he then looked at his arms and noticed that they were going back to normal.

'Hey my arms there not blue anymore, haha.' Cray said happily clapping his hands together

'So you want me to join you and your band of pirates? Don't be ridiculous, it would be a waste of my precious time, and besides I have no interest in traveling on the sea.' Dr karue said to Luffy

'All those are just excuses, it's about adventure old lady.' Luffy said

This one is a slow learner, didn't I tell you not to call me that?' Dr. Kareha said

Chopper was standing by the side of the entrance, Sanji and Luffy noticed him again and chased after him.

'That's enough of that!" Dr kareha yelled

Chasing after Sanji and Luffy,

Come back Here!' Luffy and Sanji yelled

Cray was still by the fire place as Nami was sleeping, as Luffy and everyone else was running back and forth in the room.

Hey cray quit sitting around and help us catch this deer so I can cook something for Nami!' Sanji yelled

You two are still chasing him around!? Knock it off before you piss off the doctor!"' Cray yelled

Suddenly Dr..karea ran up to Luffy and Sanji with a pair of swords.

'Now you guys done it.' Cray said

AHHHHHHH!" Luffy and Sanji screamed running off with Dr. Kareha right behind them Leaving then door wide open

'Can't I at least get some peace and quiet.' Nami said trying to rest.

A huge breeze blew into room.

'snow inside a castle?' Nami said

' its freezing' Cray said getting up

'Here I'll close the door.' Nami said

No you should stay in bed.' Chopper said

'Oh hey Chopper glad to see your still in one piece.' Cray said happily.

I think I lost them at least for now.' Chopper said closing the door.

'Don't worry I don't feel sick anymore.' Nami said

' said that the medicine she gave you will reduce the fever but the bacteria will still remain in your body for a couple days, so its best not to move around to much.' Chopper said

, thank you..for helping me and my friends.' Nami said

Silence.

'Shut up! I don't need thanks from a lowly human! he he...Don't mock Me! He he he your welcome.' Chopper said changing his mood.

Nami gave Cray a confused look.

'Don't look at me. he was like that with me to.' Cray said

'So are you guys really pirates?' Chopper said

'Yep.' Cray said

'Really real pirates?' Chopper said

'Really real pirates.' Nami said reassuring chopper.

'Do you have a ship and flag with a skull on it?' Chopper said

'Yes...you must be really interested in pirates to be asking all these questions..' Nami said

Chopper then quickly backed away again into the bookshelf.

'NO NOT AT ALL! YOU IDIOT!" Chopper yelled

Calm down chopper.' Cray said.

SHUT UP!" Chopper yelled

'Alright we get it, just calm down...hey why don't you join are pirate crew?' Nami said

This caused Chopper by surprise.

'You could be are ships doctor, and that would help me and my friends a lot. I think you would like it.' Nami said

' hey that's not a bad idea with you on board Nami won't have to wait here to recover what do you say?.' Cray said

'NO! That's crazy you two realize that I'm a reindeer right!? I don't belong on a ship with a bunch of humans!...I mean look at me I'm a reindeer that can walk and talk, animals aren't suppose to do that.' Chopped said

'And I have blue nose to.' Chopper said sitting

'So?' Cray said

There you are meat!' Luffy yelled with sanji right behind him

Ahhhhhh!' Chopper yelled running away.

Come back!' They both yelled running out

Dr kareha walked into the room exhausted and sat back on the chair

'Those two sure can run...I don't appreciate you two on what you just did...trying to tempt my reindeer into leaving with you.' Dr karue said

'What? Are we suppose to ask your permission on what he wants to do?' Nami said

'He he he...I guess not, but if you want him to come with you go right ahead, but it won't be easy.' Dr kareha said

What do you mean?' Cray said

'(Sighs)...chopper has a scar on his heart a deep one, something my medecine can't cure. The moment he was born his herd, even his own parents turned there backs on him.' Dr kareha said

What?' Cray said

'All because he was born with a blue nose, the other reindeer saw him as an outcast and always put him in the back of the herd helpless even though he was still a newborn, and then when he ate a devil fruit that made him even more of an outcast. He was pressured into leaving the herd, but he was lonely and wanted to have friends, so he decided to go where the humans were but they to acted the same way...chopper couldn,t understand what was wrong on why everyone judged his appearance with so much fear and anger, he went to the village seeking friends but all they did was shoot at him and call him a monster and drove him away, so he remained alone after that, caught between two worlds that wouldn't accept him.' Kareha said

'Damn.' Cray said sadly.

Now that you two heard his story you think you can heal the scar on his heart?' Kareha said

Both Cray and Nami didn't, know what to say.


	17. Dr hiriluks Will

**hello everyone, now during this chapter I'm going abbreviate choppers backstory as best I can because if I was to cover then whole thing it would take forever.**

Sometime has passed by when Dr. kareha had a chant with Nami and Cray, Luffy and Sanji quit chasing chopper, sanji was cooking up a dish for Nami as Luffy was intrigued and excited after realizing they have been chasing around a walking talking reindeer. Nami was still resting and Cray was decided to doodle on a piece of paper.

Sanji then appeared with a plate of food.

Here you are Nami, I made this nutritious dish so we can have a healthy smile on that beautiful face of yours.' Sanji said to nami

'Thank you Sanji.' Nami said

'Hey I don't recall you asking permission of using my kitchen. Kareha said.

Don't worry madame I made s dish for as well, it's suppose to' sanji was then kicked I'm the face by kareha

'I'm not a madame' I'm a swinging single still in the prime of youth, don't you forget it.' Kareha said

'139 and still young right?, got it.' Cray said

Suddenly chopper ran into the room with Luffy right behind him.

' save me from this lunatic!' Chopper said

Please join my crew.' Luffy said

'I said no!' Chopper yelled

'What are you two doing?' Nami said

This little guy is going to be joining our crew and be our friend.' Luffy said

Really?' Nami said

'How did you convince him?' Cray said

' I didn't say that.' Chopper said

'Sure you did.' Luffy said

'No I didn't shut up and leave me alone.' Chopper yelled running out of the room

Oh come on, be our friend.' Luffy said chasing him.

Friend huh? If he only knew what friends meant to a person like chopper..poor guy.' Kareha said

Kareha then looked at all three of them, Cray, Sanji and Nami.

When chopper was out there on his own. There was only one human that opened up to him, His name was Dr. Hiriluk. He was a crazy quack but he's the one who named him chopper and treated him like a son, his intentions were pure, but he wasn't exactly the best doctor when it came to reputation but who am I to judge. He never gave up no matter how many bad talked him' Kareha said

How did him and chopper meet?' Cray said

Kareha then walked towards the fireplace.

Hiriluk found him shot and bruised up after his encounter with the humans.' Kareha said

* * *

(Flashback)

Hiriluk was in the forest heading back to his home when he noticed Chooper in his huge form bloodied. Hiriluk ran to him and started to check him.

'Looks like you ran into some trouble huh?' Hiriluk said opening his suitcase to

'You must be the yeti every ones been talking about, don't worry I have some remedies in here that's perfect even for animals.' Hiriluk said

As he was going through his suitcase he took out his gun and put it to the side, Chooper noticed it and then attacked hiriluk in a blind rage screaming and punching him twice.

Hirluk just layed there as Chooper started to walk away.

How dare you...who the hell do you think I am huh?' Dr hiriluk said

STOP!" Hiriluk yelled

Chooper turned around and noticed that Dr Hiriluk stripped naked.

I GOT NO OTHER WEAPONS SEE! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU I WANT TO HELP YOU!' Hiriluk yelled

Chooper looked at him in shock and then passed out.

The next day Chopper woke up in a bed heavily bandaged he looked at himself and noticed that he turned back to normal, as he was looking around he noticed hiriluk sitting on a chair right by the bed sleeping. He noticed a glass of milk and a loaf of bread, Chopper started to eat the bread with tears in his eyes.

End of flashback

'And thats how hiriluk and Chopper first met.' Kareha said

Sanji was pouring a cup of coffee for Nami and Cray.

So what happened next?' Nami said

'After that. He took Chopper in and tried to teach him everything he knew about medicine, he took him everywhere he went, teaching him how to conduct with patience that kind of thing or the very least tried.' Kareha said

Flask back.

GET OUT OF HERE YOU QUACK!'

Dr hiriluk and chopper were both running out of the town with soldier right behind them

Run faster Chopper!' Hirluk said

I'm trying!" Chopper yelled

Okay time for the decoy plan.' Hiriluk said

What?' Chopper said

Hiriluk then kicked Chopper towards the soldiers.

Back at hiriluks place.

You almost got me killed you maniac! Chopper yelled fighting hiriluk

'So what!? You cheated death once before you blue nosed caribou.' Dr hirluk yelled

' I'm a reindeer and don't, call me blue nose!' Chopper yelled

They then both collapsed on the floor exhausted.p

'Doctor...that's the first time I have ever someone.' Chopper said

Hiriluk then chuckled a little

'I can believe that you need an opponent to fight. So tell me is this the first time you ever got one of these to.' Hiriluk said tossing him a pink top hat with a white x on it.

What is it?' Chopper said.

It's a gift. A memento to make up for that fight...listen Chopper I know that things look grim right now, but try not to hold a grudge against us humans okay? This country is sick right now some are saying it's impossible to cure an entire country from illness but there wrong as soon as my invention is finished were as good as saved..you see there was once a thief that lived in the far west. He was suffering from a critical heart condition, he seeked out the best doctors he could find but they said to him that it was impossible to cure him, depressed he went to the mountain side and then he saw something that he never expected to find...Cherry Blossoms! An entire field of them and when he went back to see the doctors they said to him that he was completely healthy. It was a miracle but it also made sense medically speaking. by changing his emotional state it changed his physical state to and if that's true there is no illness that can't be cured. let them laugh at me I'll save this country yet. And that's why I hang this skull and crossbones.' Dr hiriluk said touching his flag.

'It's to symbolize my belief that I will cure all diseases, by raising this flag i'm accepting a challenge to fight just like the pirates do.' Dr hiriluk said

* * *

But the good times didn't last forever and it was time to say farewell.' Kareha said taking a drink

* * *

'There you go it's taken a year but your injuries have successfully healed.' Hiriluk said

'Thank you doctor' Chopper said

'Well then...take care.' Hililuk said walking away.

Chopper look at him confused

'On your way, have nice life. Hit the bricks! I have no obligation to care for you anymore!" Hililuk yelled pushing Chopper out and the door and closing it.

Doctor I swear I won,t cause any trouble please let me stay! I'll do anything I'll clean the house, make you tea, help you with your research... I have nowhere else to go!' Chopper yelled crying.

Hililuk started to tense up and started to fight back tears as Chopper was banging on the door. He then heard a loud thump out side

Chopper!?' Hiriluk said checking outside

He saw that he fell and hurt his head.

'I hurt, my head.. Chopper yelled

Hililuk walked back inside

Please take a loo- Chopper then felt a bullet graze his cheek

But why doctor?" Chopper said tearfully

GO GET OUT OF HERE! GO ANYWHERE YOU LIKE! JUST DON"T COME BACK!" Hiriluk said

Chooper ran away crying.

Hiriluk dropped the gun and started crying to.

Forgive me Chopper!' Hiriluk said crying.

* * *

And that's when he payed me a visit.' Kareha said

* * *

I'm dying.' Hiriluk said coughing out blood.

Yes you are.' kareha said

How long have I got?' Hirluk said

'do you really want to know?' Kareha said

YES!' Hiriluk said

Alright, ten days tops and then you'll be dead.' Kareha said

'Good that's all the time I'll need in two days my research will be complete after thirty years I will make cherry blossoms bloom in this country.' Hiriluk said

'Is that what you were researching all these years, freaking cherry blossoms the same ones that you thought saved you when you were a thief.' Kareha said

That's right.' Hiriluk said

'You idiot this country is covered in snow and ice all year long, no cherry blossom can bloom here.' Kareha said

Your wrong. I was nothing gut a worthless criminal on the brink of death but those flowers saved and transformed my life, anybody in this world can be saved and I'm going to prove it on here. the island that I was born.' Hiriluk said

'You do realize that what your saying is impossible and even if you do make cherry blossoms here there's no medicinal use for them.' Kareha said

Hiriluk just walked out the door and left.

Chopper was hanging by the window the whole time hearing everything they said

* * *

We both didn't know that Chopper was there listening in, and when he found out about hiriluk being sick chopper was devastated, so he took thing into his own hands the only way he knew how.' Kareha said

* * *

Dr hiriluk was doing some research as he saw his door open.

Doctor.'

Hiriluk turned around and saw Chopper all bruised up carrying mushroom.

'Mushroom...for medicine.' Chopper said weakly

Is that...a amiudake mushroom?' Hirluk said

'Please live...I want to help people like you, please teach me more on how to be a doctor. I'll do whatever you say but please.' Chooper said

Hiriluk had tears in his eyes and hugged him

'You'll be a wonderful doctor...you have such a kind heart.' Hiriluk said

Sometime has pass end and hiriluk made a soup out of the mushroom and drank it

Wow I've never felt so energized in years, it taste like crap though.' Hiriluk said

Oh.' Chopper said

Don't worry that just means the medicine is you.' Hiriluk said

Suddenly they started to to hear some noise coming out of the beaker, hiriluk looked at it with a huge smile on his face.

I DID IT! MY RESEARCH WAS A SUCCESS SEE IT CHOPPER!' hiriluk yelled

I can Finally make cherry blossoms bloom now!' Hiriluk yelled

Chopper then smiled.

'Listen Chopper I'm going to go out for a minute just stay put.' Hiriluk said

Okay doctor.' Chopper said

Your going to become a great doctor I'll make sure of it.' Hiriluk said closing the door.

Hiriluk then went by karheas place

'What are you doing here hiriluk? haven't you heard the news, Wapol has taken the twenty M.D's up to his castle.' Kareha said

'I'm here to give you this. Hiriluk said

What is this?' Kareha said holding a bag

It's my 30 years of research, it's what's going to make cherry blossom bloom here in this country. I couldn't make anymore of it I don't have much time I need you to bloom them for me.' Hiriluk said

What? Why wou-

Also I want you to teach chopper about medicine. He wants to become a doctor more then anything.' Hiriluk said

'What? Your crazy!' Kareha said

He maybe a reindeer and a freak but he's a good person with a kindheart, he risked his life trying to make medicine for me, please teach him how to be a doctor.' Hiriluk said

You got a lot of nerve you quack! Why should i care about your research and your weird pet?! You know I'm not the one to be sympathetic just because someone's going to die soon now get out of my house!' Kareha said tossing hiriluk out.

'Yeah I know, we've known each other for a long time...goodbye.' Hiriluk said running off into town.

'I down,t understand hiriluk why did you give up so easily...wait no he can't mean' kareha said

Kareha made to hirluks place.

Where is he!?' Kareha said

Chopper then tried to find a place to hide.

'Don't worry I know who you are. Where hiriluk.

'He said that he was heading to town since he got better.' Chopper yelled

'What but his condition is incurable no medicine can help him.' Kareha said

That's not true. He ate this mushroom so he's fine.' Chopper said holding the half eaten mushroom.

Kareha looked at it with shock.

'No it can't be. Kareha said

'This is an all purpose medicine he said that he felt great and' kareha then kicked Chopper in the face.

What was the for!?" Chopper ryelled

Kareha then grabbed and punched him.

YOU STUPID FOOL! Don't you know?...that mushroom was poison.' Kareha said tearing up

After eating it you only have half a day to live...that's he showed up to talk to me' Kareha collapsing to her knees

What? That's not true doctor said that it could cure all diseases there was a skull and crossbones in the bottom of the page of the book that i found it on just like his flag, your lying!' Chopper said

He was touched by the kindness of your skull in the book meant it was poisonous.' Kareha said

Your lying!' Chopper yelled

Remember it, there's no known medicine to cure all disease that's why we have doctors..you can't just cure people with kindness. You need medical skills and the training to use them. Without that you can't save anyone.' Kareha said

Chooper then broke down crying.

Hiriluk won't be stepping foot in this house, I guess he chose the castle to be his tomb.' Kareha said

* * *

Chooper quickly ran towards the castle and tried to male there by using the large support ropes leading to the castle

I'VE HAD MARVELOUS LIFE! THANK YOU CHOPPER!" Hiriluk yelled

There was then a huge explosion he then saw hiriluks hat fly towards him.

Wahahahaha he blew himself up what an idiot!' Wapol laughed

Chooper then roared and turned into his beast form and started to run towards them.

Stop! Doron said in his zoan form stopping Chopper. And pinning him to the ground

Listen to me leave. Leave here at once, if you can,t beat me what makes you think you can beat them I apologize for the people who had the nerve to laugh.' Dolton said crying

Chooper then started to cry

'Without all of your strength you'll die in vain don't waste your life don't sacrifice it for this country...leave.' Dolton said

Chopper then started to run off.

Dolton you let him get away!' Wapol said

Shut your mouth the only ,an who cared enough to help this country died right in front of you and you just laughed, as everyone just gave up in despair this doctor tended to save us all and he died for it'. Dolton said

So what if someone like that dies.' Wapol said

I see the path this country should take. As long as we stay here, it can't be rebuilt because even if medical care progresses, there's nothing that can cure fools.' Dolt on said

Error' I let you have your say and all you did was male me angry!' Wapol yelled

* * *

Please, teach me how to be a doctor, you got to, you have to, I'll become the all purpose medicine, I'll become a great doctor, you'll see I'll cure a whole country, I'll cure the world because I know that no disease or illness can't be be cured.' Chopper yelled crying to kareha waving hiriluks flag.

...call me from now on.' Kareha said

* * *

'So for 6 years you've been teaching Chopper in the ways of medicine.' Nami said

Yep he's a good student.' Kareha said

! It's an emergency...Wapols back.' Chopper said running into the room.

'Is he?' Kareha said smirking.


	18. Wapols crew arrives

Wahahahahaha I have returned finally at long last I can restore drum kingdom wahahaha.' Wapol laughed.

'My king it appears there's something on top of your castle' chess said

What!?" Wapol said

He looked and saw a flag.

Why is that flag on top of my castle, what happened to my flag!?'Wapol yelled

Hehehehe Because I burned it thats why.' Kareha said walking out with Chooper

Oh Dr kareha the last remaining doctor after my doctor search get out of my castle at once!' Wapol said

this isn't your castle anymore amd i siggest you leave not just here but the country to drum kingdom has already died out you moron.' Kareha said

WAIT! THIS GUY IS MIIINE!" Luffy yelled running toward wapol

Gumo Gumo no...PIstol!' Luffy yelled punching wapol straight in the face sending him flying towards the mountain edge. Shocking Kareha and Chooper

Wapol!' Chess and Kuromarimo screamed grabbing wapol before he fell of the edge.

I'm realy sick of you guyss! What is your problem? You were getting in our way since before we even got here to this island.. I couldn't fight you guys earlier because I was protecting my friend but now... OOOOH you are so going to get it!' Luffy said tightening his fist.

'How dare you this isn't some lowly commencer you just punched his name is wapol king of drum kingdom.' Kuromarimo said

'You should show some respect.' Chess said

Who cares he pissed me off how do you like that'. Luffy yelled sticking his tongue at them.

So you ran into him before? What did he do?' Kareha said

He ate part of our ship and he attacked me and Cray when we were protecting our friends trying to get you!' Luffy yelled

Oh great it's that Fatass again.' Cray said walking out along with Sanji

Oh great him again?' Sanji said smoking his ciggerate.

Straw hat you got alot of nerve...I"M GOING TO CHEW YOU INTO LITTLE BITTY PIECE'S' wapol yelled

Just try it big mouth!' Luffy yelled

'Wait before you go aren't you cold.' Sanji said

What?' Luffy said

You know cold?' Sanji said

'Yeah Luffy if your going to fight him your going to have to wear something warmer.' Cray said

...oh yeah, all right I'll be right back!' Luffy yelled running into the castle.

Wait where is he going!?" Wapol yelled

Just wait a minute he went to go get a jacket.' Sanji said

IS THIS A JOKE!?" Wapol yelled

Wait I got question for you both, your captain can stretch why is that?' Chooper said

It's because he's a rubber man.' Cray said

What's that?' Chooper said

'A monster.' Sanji said

'Well it seems we have to deal with an old doctor, a reindeer and a few of the straw hats. Not much of challeneh and once were done with them there will be no one left to oppose me I'll start with Mr Dr kareha you already made major crime by moving into my castle and desecrating it with that flag..' Wapol said

Hehehehe, it's not yours...I had no interest in this place after all the things you've done here, but I realized that I can do some good with it and the reindeer insisted on waving that flag on top.' Kareha said

Chooper then started to turn into his half beast form.

I will not let you touch this flag, or step foot in this castle, that flag is a symbol of doctors fate you will not touch it not now not ever!.' Chooper said

'Wahahahaha I'll be bring down that flag and all of you down men show them no mercy.' Wapol said

Yes sir.' Chess and kuromashimo said

'Cray are you up for a fight?' Sanji said

You know it, I've been wanting to kick their asses for a while.' Cray said

How about you old lady are you going to fight.' Sanji said

Old lady?' Kareha said kicking sanji over the head.

If they seem to much I'll jump in.' Kareha said

'Thanks.' Sanji said in pain.

Don't worry sir we'll get them out of your hair and speaking of hair.' Kuromarimo said throwing a huge puff of hair right Kareha only for sanji to block it with his foot.

Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a lady especially a hot young one.' Sanji said

Now that's more like it.' Kareha said

Kuromarimo only smirked.

Sanii then tried to shake the hairball off but it won't come off.

'What the hell why won't it come off, is this static electricity or something?.' Sanji said shaking his leg.

'

Exactemoondoe'

Eww get off you disgusting hairball.' Sanji said swinging leg accidently at Cray then hair ball got stuck to him.

Phew.' Sanii said

Eww, get off get off.' Cray said trying to take it off

'Here how about you have a little more.' Kuromarimo said pulling a huge piece of hair out of his head throwing more hairballs at them.

Now Sanji had three more on him.

Here let me help.' Chooper said to sanji and cray but the hair stuck to him to.

Wait take it back.' Chooper said putting it back on him.

No you take it.' Sanji said

'You take this one back.' Cray said

There's a good reason why don't, keep my hair conditioned.' Kuromarimo said

'It makes it more flammable.' Chess said aiming a fire arrow at them.

Wait a minute he's going to burn these things? Sanji said

'Here.' Cray said putting the hair on him.

Decoy plan.' Chooper said

Decoy plan?' Sanji said

Chess then shot the fore arrow at sanji catching one of the hairballs on fire

Hot hot hot.' Sanji said trying to throw snow on it.

I got Afro puff.' Cray said running towards kuromarishimo ready to attack

I got the other one.' Chooper said running towards chess.

They both took a swing at each of their targets but they both dodge.

Move out of the way you two.' Wapol said pushing them aside with his mouth wide open

SHIT!" Cray yelled

Both Chooper and Cray were both caught in wapols mouth

Cray!" Sanji yelled

Chooper!' Kareha yelled

This is so disgusting!' Cray yelled while being chewed up along with Chooper

Hope you like cavities you fatass Jerk! Iro iro no Drill Breaker!' Cray yelled

He then started swinging his drill hand all around Wapols mouth hitting his teeth as best he can

OOOOOOWWWWW!" Wapol yelled

Wapol then started to chew Faster.

Luffy was then running back

So what did I miss!' Luffy said running.

Luffy grab my leg from there! Sanji said

Leg? Okay.' Luffy said stretching his arms.

Good now just don't, let go!' Sanji said

Oh I get it gotcha..' Luffy said ready.

All right Armeuer d le air... GOMU SHOT!' Sanji said launching Luffy with his leg straight towards wapol

Luffy hit Wapol straight in the stomach spitting out both Chopper and Cray out. Sending wapol a few feet away.

Cray helped Chooper up as he was brushing all of the saliva off.

Gross. Are you okay Chooper.' Cray said

I'm fine.. Thank you. Chooper said to Sanji and Luffy

'I guess that makes us even I guess.' Cray said laughing a little to Sanji

'Hey wait a minute are you wearing Namis jacket.' Sanji said

Yeah I couldn't find anything else.' Luffy said

Take that off this instant!' Sanji yelled

Wapol? Are you okay sir?' Chess said

Wapol was laying there, and had some teeth with drill holes in them.

My teeth...it hurts when the cold air hits them.' Wapol said grunting

Don't worry sir we'll make them pay for what they did.' Chess said

It seems there stronger then we thought." Kuromarishimo said

Then I think it's time to bring out my bigger guns and my bigger appetite!...ow.' Wapol said holding the side of his cheek.

'I-m going to show them the munch munch factory, chess tell me in exact order on what I ate today. Wapol said

'Yes sir. You ate two cannons on the ship one covered in pepper and butter, and then other raw, one cannonball and gunpowder salad. And one cottage main course.' Chess said

And you guys say i eat alot.' Luffy said

You do Luffy.' Cray said

But this guy is just a bigger pig.' Sanji said

You see straw hats whatever I eat out becomes part of my body, that is the power of the munch munch fruit.' Wapol said

Wapol then started to transform.

What the heck is happening?' Cray said

Wapol the had to cannon hands and chimney on top of his head and then his whole upper area became the front part of a house.

WAPOL HOUSE!" Wapol yelled

He turned into a...house.' Sanji said shocked

Awesoooome.' Luffy said bug eyed

Now if you'll excuse me I have to EAT! Behold the Munch munch factory!' Wapol yelled

He then started to eat chess and kuromarisimo

He's eating his own men.' Sanji said

That's so mean.' Luffy said

More like revolting!" Cray yelled

After wapol was done everyone waited to see what would happen next

Alright come on out! Miraculous union!' Wapol said

What union?' Sanji said

The door in wapols chest started to open. And then came out a mix between chess and kuromarimo, it had two faces four hands and two feet and was bit bigger to

'Allow me introduce myself I a, strongest warrioir in all of drum kingdom...CHESSMARIMO!"

Miraculous union' more like ridiculous union.' Sanji said sweat dropping.

Sweeeet!' Luffy yelled

It's ridiculous.' Sanji said

I think I'm going to be sick.' Cray said monotoned sweat dropping

'Don't underestimate them. They may look silly but there tough, thats how they were able to exile all the doctors.' Kareha said

'All of you are going to he punished for your crimes! And I'll start off by destroying that Quacks flags!.' Wapol said aiming his cannon hand and firing. He then hit the flag shocking everyone especially Chooper he then ran towards wapol in rage and held him by his shirt.

You jerk how dare you ! Doctor tried to help,... he tried to help you to.' Chooper said ready to punch him

Chooper then remembered what hiriluk told him about not holding grudges against people. He then stopped

'I I won't hurt you...just leave...just leave this place forever.' Chooper said

Chooper what are you doing even if he says he will you can't trust what he says.' Kareha said

'Doctor said..' But before Chooper could say anything wapol shot him with his cannon.

Chooper!' Karea said

Chooper layed on the ground in pain.

HEY BIG MOUTH! You guys weren't real pirates you were just fake ones that's why you don't know what a pirate flag means, your just bunch of fakes that never risked there lives!' Luffy yelled in top of the castle putting the flag back

Flags have no meaning!" wapol yelled

If you think that then your dumber then you look, listen big mouth flags stand for something there not just something you just hang for no reason..I have no idea who this flag originally belong to but it doesn't ,matter. A pirate flag is someones pledge to risk there lives for something it's not something to be laughed at. IT STANDS FOR SOMETHING THAT NONE OF YOU JACKASSES WILL EVER UNDERSTAND IN A MILLION YEARS!' Luffy yelled at wapol and chessmarimo.

Incredible... So this... Is a pirate.' Chooper said in his head staring.

It won't come down. NOT EVER! Luffy yelled


	19. Drum kingdom liberated

"Hey reindeer I'm going to kick this guys butt for showing your flag in?' Luffy said

Uh.' Chopper said shocked

You idiot! If you feel really confident for that flag I'll bring you down along with it.' Wapol said aiming his cannon hand again

I don't think so tubby.' Sanji said running towards then suddenly his back gave out.

Looks like your backbone gave out. it won't be able to heal properly if you keep moving so stop DOCTORS ORDERS! Kareha yelled Kicking sanji down and sitting on him.

He maybe out but I'm not. Cray said running out.

AAAHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!' Wapol yelled aiming both of his cannon hands at Cray and firing

Cray dodged out of the way just in time.

Damn I can't get any closer.' Cray said

As Cray was distracting wapol, Chopper came in and tried to punch wapol but only for chess marimo to block his attack.

I'm sorry freak but I'm not going to let you lay single paw on our king...you must be the yeti that everyone was talking about and feared they sell hit and hated you, I bet you spent a long time with no friends people feared you and hated you but hear you are trying to save this country that's got to he the stupidest thing I ever heard.' Chessmarimo said

Shut up! Even if i don't have friends, I'm fighting for something I believe in and as long as that flag flies I will!' Chopper yelled

That's not true...you do have friends..I'm your friend, reindeer Me!" Luffy helped launching himself off the roof towards wapol, chessmarimo.

'Hey Chpoper can you finish that two headed guy for me.' Luffy said

Him sure.' Chopper said

Good and while your dealing with him I got big mouth..Cray I appreciate the help that your doing, but try not to interfere, this is mine and the reindeer's fight got it?' Luffy said

'Okay Luffy but if things get to Dicey I'm jumping in.' Cray said standing by Kareha and Sanji

Listen up my name is Tony Tony Chopper the worlds greatest doctor gave me that name, he was a great man and he was my friend and that's his flag .now even if he would forgive you for disrespecting it, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!. Chopper yelled

Hahahaha, and you won't be getting any forgiveness from me I'll stomp you into the ground.' Chessmarimo said

Chopper then reached into his pocket in his pants and took out a yellow ball.

Rumble ball..The effect of this will only last three minutes plenty of time to take you down.' Chopper said

Ha three minutes, don't be ridiculous.' Chess Marino said taking some large wooden hammers.

Chopper then put the rumble in his mouth and ate it.

I already know what you are your a zoan type like dolton, and I already seen your three transformations, there's nothing else you can surprise me with. Chessmarimo said coming at him.

Jumping point!' Chopper said

Chopper then transformed into a taller and skinner version and jumped high in the air.

What?' Chess Marino said

Man he can sure jump.' Cray said

Take this.' Chess marimo said swinging his hammer.

Guard point.' Chopper said

His entire body was then covered by a huge puff of fur, only showing his head and legs and as the hammer swung at him, his fur absorbed the impact sending him a bit far but not harming him.

Nice try but it won't work.' Chopper yelled

What's going on you zoan types are only suppose to have a three form limit.' Chessmarimo said

The rumble ball is a special type of pill I created over five years of research, it's able to increase my abilities to four more forms, do the math you jerk.' Chooper said

Woah, a talking reindeer that has seven forms thats awesome.' Luffy said with sparkling eyes ignoring wapol

Did you forget you were fighting me!?' Wapol said

Oh this is going to be interesting.' Cray said smiling.

Chopper then started to bounce towards chessmarimo

Seven forms or not you have no chance to defeat me.

Arm point, arm boost.' Chopper said

Choopers arm then grew three times as large and was able to break the two wodden hammers shocking chessmarimo

If you think that was impressive you should see what I can do to rocks.' Chooper side

Awesoooome!' Luffy yelled

Try this on for size.' Chess Marino said taking out four axes

'Chessmarimos' snow Slash attack.' Chess Marino yelled sending out and air slash towards Chooper.

Damn you dodged it, let's see you dodge this.' Chess Marino said swinging his axes

Chopper was dodging his attacks switch in form after form.

Ha I told you it was pointless, your not attacking your dodging.' Chess Marino said

After Chopper got some distance away. He went to talk.

I wasn't just dodging your attacks I was trying to figure out your weak spot, brain point. Scope.' Chopper said putting his hooves together.

A beam he's going to shoot a beam.' Luffy said

No you idiot he isn't.' Sanji said

Then what else is he doing then?' Luffy said

'I don't know.' Sanji said

Then it has to be beam then.' Luffy said

Think you can find my weak spot huh?' Chessmarimo said running towards him

Got it..right underneath his jaw. Chooper said in his head

Its over!' Chess Marino said ready to swing.

Arm point! Roseo!' Chopper yelled punching chessmarimo underneath the jaw with so much force it left a hoof print right under neath his chin sending him flying towards the ground unconscious.

Chopper then reverted back to normal.

Three minutes.' Chopper said patting his hat.

IMPRESSIVE!" Cray yelled

Wow you were awesome reindeer that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!' Luffy yelled

Shut up!' Chopper said smiling and blushing.

Uuum guys..where did he?' Sanji said

Huh?' Luffy said

That guy.'Sanji said

What guy?' Luffy said

That Tin plated bastard!' Sanji yelled

Oh yeah Wapol! Where is he? how did he get past us!' Luffy said

Probably because you were to busy being amazed by that reindeer's transformations!' Sanji said

It's not like you did any better Sanji.' Cray yelled

'Oh sure you have room to talk. you can still walk!' Sanji yelled

Calm down all of you, he couldn't have gone far.' Kareha said

Nobody sneaks away from me! Where did he go?' Luffy yelled

Well the only place here is the castle...The Castle! And nami's in there.' Sanji yelled

Shit!' Cray yelled running in with Luffy

If he so much as touch a hair on her head I'll filet him myself!' Sanji yelled crawling fast.

Luffy was running the fastest out of all two of them.

Do you see him!?' Cray yelled

No...oh wait there he is!' Luffy yelled stretching his leg back

Wapol was just about to attack Nami.

'Now it's time to eat you!" Wapol yelled

FOUND YOU!" Luffy yelled kickihg wapol in the face sending him crashing in to a wall.

Nami are you okay?' Cray said

I'm fine.' Nami said looking down and then she saw Luffy and her ruined jacket she then punched him.

'Luffy do you care to tell me why my jacket is ruined before I murder you. Do you have any idea how much that jacket cost, 28,800 beri's.' Nami said

Who pays that much for a damn jacket!?' Cray said

wait a minute it wasn't my fault that wapol guy over there shot cannonballs at me.' Luffy said

Nami then smirked a little

Okay then I guess I can forgive you after all I should've expected that you would return it ruined, you can just me back with my 300% interest, which my total is...100,000" nami said shady like

What you should've told me that before, I wouldn't have borrowed it.' Luffy yelled

Um actually Nami that's 86,400 beri's you should probably get your math right.' Cray said shrugging.

Cray was then punched so hard by nami his head hit the ground hard

Keep talking smart-ass and I'll raise your total from 200,000 to 400,000 for that drawing you drew of me without permission.' Nami said with a vein popping in her head angry

It was just your Face!' Cray yelled getting up!

Hello! I'm still here!' Wapol yelled

Oh yeah I still got to kick your butt.' Luffy said

'Soon it will be me kicking your butt. Behind me is a door that filled to the brim with all my weapons. It's an arsenal that nobody has ever seen and have the only key that opens it and once I consume it I will be the most threatening man you'll ever see. you three won,t stand a chance. Wahahahahaha' wapol laughed trying to reach for his key

It was missing.

Ahhh where did it go?' Wapol yelled

'What no key? That's a damn shame.' Cray said

Wapol just gave them a blank expression.

This isn't over.' Wapol said quickly running off up the stairs

Come back here!' Luffy yelled chasing after him.

Cray then looked at Nami and noticed something in her hand.

Is that the key?' Cray said

It sure is I manage to grab it when he tried to attack me, damn I was really hoping it was to a treasure vault,...ah well.' Nami said

Nami Swaan!' Sanji yelled crawling fast towards them both.

Sanji are you okay? Why are you crawling.' Nami said kneeling by him

I'm fine, now that I have seen you my dear but there are two things that'll make me so much better, if I can just rest my head on your warm belly.' Sanji said heart eyed staring at her chest.

No WAY!" nami yelled slamming his head down onto the ground with her hand.

after sometime has passed, they heard huge explosion coming from the roof.

'What the hell!?' Cray yelled running outside.

Wait were are you going?!

'To see what that was from outside?!' Cray yelled

As he ran towards the door he noticed Chooper and Kareha staring up.

'What are you guys looking at!?' Cray said

Hehehehe see for yourself.' Kareha said

Cray looked and saw two figures. Wapols half of his body was sticking out at the top of one of the castle roofs and Luffy was right there.

Is that Luffy?' Cray said

GOMU GOMU NO!' Luffy yelled stretching his arms out as far as he can.

Wait STOP!" Wapol yelled

'BAZOOKAAAAA!" Luffy yelled sending Wapol flying out into the sky.

'...its over.' Chopper said to himself.

**well this is it.. The next chapter will be the end of the Drum Island Arc and we will now be heading to the ALABASTA arc, don't forget to leave a review and I will see you all next time. Bye for now.**


	20. Dr hiriluks Final Wish (arc finale)

Suddenly a huge noise came from behind them and they noticed a lift coming to the top of the mountain.

Who could that be?' Cray said

When the lift opened its doors he noticed, Zoro, and Ussop coming out.

Zoro, Ussop!' Cray yelled walking towards them

Then suddenly out of nowhere something crashed right into Zoro and Ussop.

It was Luffy

Oh hey you guys!' Luffy said

'Luffy why the hell did you do that for!' Zoro said shark teeth

Sorry, I didn't recognize you guys from up there I thought you were more of wapols guys. My bad.' Luffy said scratching the back of his head smiling.

I didn't expect you to be here Ussop aren't you scared of climbing mountains like these?' Luffy said

Ha...no mountain scares me, I manage to climb this thing no sweat.' Ussop said confidently

Actually we took the ropeway here...Sanji and Nami, are they okay?.' Vivi said

Yeah. There all just fine, Nami isn't sick anymore...but you really missed out on what Luffy just did.' Cray said

What did he do?' Vivi said

He sent that tin can Wapol flying into the sky it was awesome!' Cray yelled

Dolton then came out.

What...are you saying that wapol has been defeated?' Dolton said

He sure is.' Luffy said smiling

What about his two henchmen?' Dolton said

Oh the reindeer beat them up.' Luffy said

Reindeer?' Dolton said

Yeah he's right over there?' Cray said pointing towards a tree.

They all looked and saw Chooper hiding behind the tree.

It can,'t be...Hiriluks reindeer.' Dolt on said thinking back to when he stopped Chooper the first time.

'He never gave up...he kept on fighting.' Dolt on said almost breaking into tears and then growing his head.

Thanks to all of you...This Kingdom... can start a anew...thank you.' Dolton said

The rest of the villagers came up

'What is that thing? a deer?'

No it's a monster.'

Wait don't shoot him!" Dolton yelled

AHHHHH It's a yeti somebody shoot it!" Ussop yelled scared

AHHHHHH" Chopper yelled running away.

YOU JERK THATS ARE FRIEND!" Luffy yelled hitting Ussop in the back of the head

WAIT COME BACK HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Luffy yelled chasing after Chooper.

Dolton then collapsed

Dolton are you okay?' Vivi said

I'm fine I just need to rest that's all.' Dolton said

Hey you guys.' Kareha said

Everyone turned and saw her

.dr kareha' the villagers said

'Make yourselves useful and help him into the castle.' Kareha said

'Wait a minute I recognize you, you were that old hag from befor- before Zoro could finish he was punched and kicked to the face as he laid in the ground in pain.

'Now unless you want to end up like this poor sap, I suggest you guys hurry we got a lot of work to do.' Kareaha said

'Right.' The villagers said

* * *

Later that night, Vray Ussop and Zoro were outside waiting for the rest there friends,while Luffy was still out looking for Chooper

'What could be taking them so long?' Cray said

Just keep your jacket on, they'll be out soon." Zoro said

They then saw Luffy coming out of the woods.

Any luck finding him?' Cray said

No, but I'm sure that he'll turn up sooner or later. HEY REINDEER JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy yelled

'Just give it up Luffy, you've been tracking him forever.' Ussop said

It's clear that he doesn't want to be a pirate, there's no changing that.' Zoro said

That's not true I want him to be a pirate so he can join our crew.' Luffy said

'JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!' Zoro yelled annoyed.

Suddenly Chooper stood out of the forest to face them

Reindeer!' Luffy yelled

Speak of the devil.' Cray said

Nami and Vivi were dragging out Sanji.

It's chooper." Nami said

So did you change your mind about being a pirate and coming nwith us?' Luffy said

'No.. I can't.' Chooper said with his head down.

Oh come on, it will be a lot of fun.' Luffy said

That's not exactly a good argument.' Ussop said

I can,t I'M NOT A HUMAN I'M A REINDEER WITH A BLUE NOSE! I'M A MONSTER!' okay maybe i want to be a pirate..BUT I DON'T BELONG ON A SHIP WITH ALL OF YOU!..I just came here to say thank you...it was very nice for you to offer..thank you..I'm staying here for now..but if you like you can come by and visit sometime.' Chooper said

SHUT UP! LETS GOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled

Chooper then started to develop tears in his eyes and then started to cry with joy.

I'll be right back!' Chooper yelled running into the castle

' wow that's the first time I've ever seen someone make a friend by telling them to shut up.' Cray said smiling.

* * *

So Nami did the doctor say you were healthy enough to go.' Ussop said

Yeah and she fixed sanji's back problem to.' Nami said

' well remembering what dolton said, her services aren't cheap what did she ask in return?' Cray said

She asked for our entire cargo and money on the ship.' Nami said

WHAT!?" Everybody minus Luffy, Vivi and sanji yelled

Don,t worry...we decided on a deal.' Nami said

What kind of deal?' Cray said

Remember that key that guy wapol had to his arsenal room... I gave her that instead.' Nami said

What would she want with a room full of cannons and guns for?' Cray said

Beats me, but the key was worth enough to pay for all of our treatments so I'm not complaining.' Nami said

Speaking of the doctor shouldn't we say goodbye?' Luffy said rolling up a huge snowball

No were letting Chopper say goodbye to her on his own, they've been together for over six years I'm pretty sure it's going to be hard for both of them, we should let them have there space. Dr. reen maybe tough around all of us..but I believe she's a good woman with a kind heart. Nami said

So were going to leave without saying anything?' Ussop said

Yep, and once Chopper comes back we'll head down and set sail...towards Alabasta.' Nami said

* * *

Hurry up and set all these cannons outside we don't,t have a lot of time!' Kareha yelled at the villagers.

why do you want us to line them up outside for.' One of the villagers said

'Just line them all up and I'll show you.' Kareha said walking back towards the patient room to check on Dolton.

Well look at that, two of my patience seem to be missing.' Kareha said

'Yeah they recklessly disobeyed your orders.' Dolton said

'Oh darn what am I going to do?' said not worried in the slightest and grabbing a bottle of liquor.

Chopper was walking towards the patient room where Kareha was

. I need to talk to you.'' Chopper said

Chopper where have you been this whole time?' Kareah said

I need to tell you something. I'm going to leave with the others.' Chopper said

What was that?' Kareha said

-i decides I want to become a pirate, I'm going to be there doctor and I'm going to travel around the world.' Chopper said

Stop this foolishness Chooper!' Kareha said raising her voice

You know your my only assistant. I taught you everything about medicine, don't you feel any gratitude at all?' Kareha said

Sure I do I'm very grateful I love this country. It's I met you and the doctor after all.' Chopper said

-then just stay here...those pirates are nothing but trouble you'll just end up dead.' Kareha said

And I can accept that.' Chopper said

'Don't sound to sure of yourself, a reindeer going out to sea?' Kareha said

I know I'm reindeer but still I'm a man!' Chooper yelled

This caught kareha by surprise.

You can talk all tough all you want but your still my assistant if you want to leave your going to have to go through me first.' Kareha said

Dr reen.' Chopper said

an ax was then thrown right by him which caught Chopper by surprise.

Look at that. Your scared of your own shadow and you call yourself a man!' Kareha yelled

But Dr reen these pirates...they like me.' Chopper said

Shut up!', kareha yelled throwing another ax at him.

I'm not going to let you leave me! Your staying!' Kareha yelled picking up all of the weapons she could find.

Ahhhhhhh!' Chopper yelled running off.

Comeback Chopper!' Kareha yelled throwing the weapons at him.

* * *

What's with all that yelling?' Zoro said

Everyone looked and saw Chopper coming towards them in his deer form dragging a sleigh

It's Chooper!' Cray said

And he's being chased by someone!' Nami yelled

Quick get on the sleigh were heading down the mountain!' Chopper yelled to everyone

Ahhhhh!' Kareha yelled throwing a chain mace in there direction shocking everyone they all jumped into sleigh as Chopper rode them down the the rope way. and down to the ground

Soon that was fun! Could we do it again?' Luffy said

No.' Cray said

'Oh man I thought I was gonna die.' Ussop said

Where am I what's going on ?' Sanji said waking up.

Good your awake." Vivi said

All of them were riding down towards the ship, until suddenly they started to hear cannon shots in the distance, Chopper then stopped.

'What was that?' Chopper said

It sounds like cannons firing.' Nami said

On top of the mountain?' Cray said

Chopper then started to walk up a small hill to see a good view of the ,mountain.

And then suddenly at the top of the mountain a huge pink cloud started to engulf the entire sky. Amazing everyone.

Are those...cherry blossoms?' Cray said

Wow.' Nami said

Chopper just stood there with a shock expression.

'Doctor...doctor reen.' Chopper said tearfully

Chopper then started to cry with tears of joy seeing Dr hiriluks final wish coming true.

At the very top of the mountain kareha was staring out in the distance with tears in her eyes.

Now have a safe trip...my stupid son.' Kareha said tearfully.

**Well this is it Drum kingdom is finally Over! Next course is Alabasta I am so excited to be writing this arc, I have so many plans for it. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and liked this story and also a special shout out to pokemonking0924 for the support as well. Until next time.**


	21. Onward to Alabasta

All of the straw hats and their new crew mate Chopper has set sail still watching the spectacle that's going on at the island

'Woah it looks better, farther away.' Cray said

Chopper was sitting on the deck looking out seeing that he's leaving home for the very first time. Cray walked towards him.

Are you feeling okay?' Cray said

Huh?..oh yeah it's just...I don't know.' Chopper said

Your nervous on leaving your home... It's okay to be like that, don't worry it'll be fine, to tell you the truth, I was the same way. When I did the same thing.' Cray said

Really?' Chopper said

Yeah, but I knew if I just stayed there, I would never learn anything new or meet new friends.' Cray said looking at the straw hat crew as they were laughing due to Luffy doing some goofy stuff.

"sure I miss my friends and family there but...I know that they would want me to go and be my own person, like ehat your doing now.' Cray said

'Everyone is excited that your part of this crew said walking back to the crew to join the little party.

Come on Chopper join the party!' Luffy yelled

Here stick these chopsticks up your nose it's easy see.'Luffy said sticking them in his nose.

Everyone was all laughing over the whole scene.

Chooper was a bit confused on what was going on.

Here I would like to make a toast to Chooper our new doctor! To Chopper!' Ussop yelled

To Chooper!' Everyone yelled

Nami handed Chooper a drink, he looked at the drink and then smiled at everyone.

* * *

"The next day in the afternoon, Luffy was sitting on top of the ships head while Chopper was with him.

This is amazing Luffy. The sea seems to go on forever".Chopper said

'Yeah it's huge and the pirates are the ones that get to have great adventures on it all the time. Luffy said

Incredible being a pirate must be really great.' Chopper said

There was then a huge shadow that hovering over them.

What is that? A seagull? Luffy said

Don't,t be ridiculous, seagulls can't be that big.' Nami said

HEY SEAGULL! Luffy yelled

Suddenly the giant bird started to come towards them.

You idiot why did you call at it!.' Nami yelled

Yeah adventure!' Chopper yelled

As the bird came in closer Luffy grabbed onto it.

Oh no Luffy gonna get eaten!' Nami yelled

Chopper then ran in a panic to get Sanji, Cray, Zoro, and Ussop who were playing cards.

Quick emergency! Luffy has been caught by a giant bird!' Chopper yelled running around circling them.

Did Luffy call for help?' Zoro said

No.' Chopper said

Then don't worry about it. He's fine.' Zoro said

Woo hooo.' Luffy yelled riding the bird.

Gumo gumo no..' Luffy said twisting his arms together and grabbing the birds beak. Luffy then started spinning the bird rapidly crashing it right on top of the ship right by the five.

Luffy! Why did you do that for I had a very good hand.' Ussop said about there card game.

I got some food, Sanji could you make something out of this.' Luffy said

Sure.' Sanji said

Does that mean were going to have decent meals now?' Zoro said

If it's coming from Sanji we may have a 50-50 chance of it being good.' Cray said

'Hey guys! Quit fooling around, we'll be arriving to alabasta soon and we need to prepare for it so come on.' Nami said

Yes Ma'am' everybody said annoyed walking towards the main deck.

So what is this alabasta kingdom were going to?' Chopper said

'It's a country that Vivi is from and her dad is the ruler of it.' Cray said

Yeah and there's this guy called Crocodile who's trying to take it over.' Ussop said

And he is also one of the warlords of the sea.' Sanji said

Warlords of the sea who are those guys?' Chopper said

There a group of pirates who are given authority by the world government.' Vivi said

The world government supports pirates?' Chopper said

Yeah. It's pretty weird, the warlords are incredibly powerful, you see they go around defeating other pirates one by one, that's why the government supports the warlords, the idea is using pirates to get rid of other pirates.' Ussop said

'I'm looking forward to meeting this Crocodile guy.' Luffy said cracking his knuckles

'Many people consider Crocodile a hero back home by getting rid of pirates that attack Alabasta, but his good deeds are all just an act, on the surface he's an evil man, in truth he's been manipulating the citizens of Alabasta to bring about civil war so he can take over the country and nobody is realizing it, not even my father.' Vivi said

'All right so the only thing we have to do is beat up that Crocodile guy.' Luffy said

'Yes but in order to do that we have to avert the civil war and take care of the organization that he runs. Baroque works.' Vivi said

Baroque works?' Chopper said

Yeah, it's kind of tricky on how there system works's'. Ussop said

Well actually its quite simple. First off, at the very top of the organization is the boss Crocodile which his agents call him Mr.0. There are a total of 12 agents and one animal who receives orders from the boss directly. For the most part these 12 male agents operate as part of a pair with a female agent. The agents with codenames 1 through 6 are known as officer agents they possess devil fruit powers and they are only sent on the most important missions. agents 7 through 13 are in charge with fundraising making money for the organization. Mr.1 is paired with Miss double finger, Mr.2 doesn't have a female partner.' Vivi said

"And that wax guy that we bumped into at little garden was Mr.3 right?' Cray said

Yes, he is paired with the painter Miss Goldenweek. And then there's Mr.4 he's paired with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't, really know much about those two.' Vivi said

Then there's that exploding snot guy Mr.5.' Luffy said

Exploding snot guy?' Chopper said

Yeah, this guy was able to blow up any part of his body.' Ussop said

And Miss Valentine was his partner, she ate the kilo kilo fruit and was able to change her weight at any time.' Nami said

And then there's Mr.6, he's paired with Miss Mothers Day, they use to be part of the fundraising agents for the organization but due to there accomplishments and obtaining devil fruit powers like the other 1 through 5 agents they were moved to the officer agents.' Vivi said

What about that weird monkey and chicken that I ran into?' Sanji said

That's Mr 13 and Miss Friday there the agencies punishment squad, and are charged with punishing agents that fail to complete a mission, and there are more. Under the officer agents there are 200 men called billions, and another 1800 men under the frontier agents called millions together they make the secret crime syndicate Baroque Works.' Vivi said

Theres 2000 of them!?" Chopper yelled

2000!?" Ussop said

Alright I think I understand...when are we going to get to Alabasta so I can beat up Crocodile?' Luffy said

I don't think you get it at all Luffy.' Ussop said

Okay so if Baroque Works plan is to take over Alabasta. Then I can guess that must mean.' Zoro said

The rest of the officer agents as Vivi called them.' Sanji said

'Including their subordinates as well are probably.' Cray said

Are on there way to Alabasta as we speak.' Nami said

'Yeah.' Vivi said

"Okay so in that case, we just have to beat up Crocodile and-' Luffy said

Just drop it Luffy.' Sanji said

Okay.' Luffy said

* * *

(Alabasta, baroque works headquarters)

'Whats that pirates attacking outside the kingdom, don,t they know it's under protection of a warlord.' Crocodile said to miss all Sunday

'What can I say? I guess since the civil war has been brewing the pirates have been taking advantage of the situation.' Miss -all sunday said shrugging.

Crocodile got up from his chair.

Your going?' Miss all Sunday said

'Of course. I do have a reputation to uphold for the good people of Alabasta after all.' Crocodile said with an evil grin smoking his cigar.

** the ALABASTA ARC has officially started. I am all fired up. Oh wait..wrong anime. Sorry. But still I'm really excited to write it. See you all jest time don't forget to leave a review.**


	22. Bon Clay

Straw Hats were almost close to their destination.

Okay it shoudn't be to much farther now.' Nami said to Vivi

Don't lie to me Luffy, I want to know exactly what happened and your going to look at me in then eyes and tell me the truth.' Sanji said grabbing Luffys cheek in anger.

I have no idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything.' Luffy said

'Then let me ask you how did enough food for nine people that divided perfectly so that it'll last us to get to Alabasta just dissapear over night, so stop lying you got a terrible way of hiding it.' Sanji said

Luffy just turned his face away.

Uh Luffy there's something around your mouth.' Sanji said

I forgot about the crumbs!' Luffy yelled

SO YOU DID EAT IT!?" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy.

Jerk.. Hey Nami can we do something? Perhaps put a lock for the refrigerator.' Sanji said

That's not such a bad idea, (looks at Ussop, Cray, Chooper and Carue fishing) it could mean the difference of life and death.' Nami said

All of them were secretly eating some food.

Okay we got to make sure that we get some fish for sanji.' Ussop said

You said it.' Cray said

So how is the fishing coming along?' Sanji said walking towards them.

Great it's going along just fine.' Ussop said

I think I almost had a bite.' Cray said

Suddenly Cray felt a hand on the side of his head and then Sanji crashed his head together to Ussops and Carue.

Pathetic I can't keep my eyes off of you guys for just one second.' Sanji said

* * *

Crays stomach was rumbling.

"Oh man all I had was that piece of bread, I knew I should've ate when I had the chance.' Cray said literally drawing some food laying on the couch. Nami, Chopper and Sanji were doing there own thing.

Uh Nami I think there might be trouble up ahead.' Vivi said

What is it?' Nami said

All of them walked out and noticed the smoke up ahead.

Oh, there's nothing to worry about it,s just a little bit of steam.' Nami said

'Steam from an ocean?' Vivi said

Yeah it's a hotspot. Underneath over there is an active volcano.' Nami said

'There's volcanoes under the ocean?' Chopper said

'That's right, in fact there are more volcanoes under water then on land.' Nami said

So I guess we can,t eat the steam then?' Luffy said hungry.

'There will be new island by that spot, but it will take thousands of years for it to happen.' Nami said

Wow your amazing Nami' sanji said

'You think I'll be able to wait that long ?' Luffy said to Ussop

I don't know but I don't tend to live that long.' Ussop said

So guys, have you caught anything yet?' Sanji said

No and were starving, could you cook up something?' Luffy said

I don't know, you pretty much ate everything, but I'll go and check the storage to see what we have left.' Sanji said going back inside.

They were then sailing into the steam, and everyone was coughing

"Just keep it together everyone we'll be out of it soon!' Nami said coughing.

Why didn't we just go around it!?" Cray yelled coughing

I can't see anything!' Luffy yelled

'It' tastes like sulfur.' Ussop said

As they were sailing out of the fog, Luffy and Ussop started to feel a tug on their fishing poles.

I think we got something!' Luffy yelled

Luffy and Ussop looked and noticed a strange man holding onto Carue, he had make up on and was wearing a pink swan overcoat, a blue medieval outfit, and some ballerina shoes.

' I got to stop jumping on every random duck I see.' The man said

The man then slipped off and into the water.

Ahh please help me I can't swim!' The main said

* * *

(One rescue later)

Everyone minus Sanji, went to see the strange man.

I thought I was gonna die there for a minute, you saved me thanks, I will never forget your kindness.' The man said

So you can't swim? Luffy said

'Nope You see I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim not even a little bit.' The man said

What kind of devil fruit?' Ussop said

'Well since I won't be getting anywhere without my ship, I suppose there's no harm on having a little fun. All right I'll show you, this is my POWER!" The man said palm striking Luffy in the face, which caught everyone by surprise.

What the hell?!" Zoro yelled taking his swords out

Wait! Hold on a second this is just for a little fun.' The man said

Everyone had a shocked expression as they saw the man turn into Luffy.

What the!?" Cray said

Woah!" Luffy said getting up

And when I touch my face with my left hand...I'm back to normal. That is the power of the clone clone fruit you see.'The man said turning back.

Amazing.' Nami said

The voices and appearance matched perfectly.' Ussop said

The man then touched Ussop, Crays, Namis, Zoros, and Choppers face.

Now watch carefully.' The man then turned to Cray

'You see.' The man then turned to Ussop

All I have to do.' The man then turned to Zoro

Is touch my right hand to you.' The man then turned to Chopper.

'I can mimic anyone.' The man then turned to Nami.

And that's not all I can change...bodies to.' The man said showing his chest to Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop In Namis form which made them all bug eyed.

Nami then Punched the man in the face hard turning him to Normal.

STOP THAT!" Nami yelled red faced and a vein throbbing on her head.

Are you okay?' Luffy said

I'm fine but I don't think I should show you my power anymore.' The man said

Please do more!' Ussop Chooper, and Luffy yelled.

Well okaaaaay.' The man said

Doing a ballerina twirl. The man then started changing into different faces and one of them caught Vivi by surprise and was shocked over it.

Hey guys there's a ship coming this way.' Cray said

Everyone looked and noticed.

Thats my ship..well I guess it's time to say goodbye my new friends.' The man said

Noooo please don't,t go yet!" Chopper, Luffy and Ussop

'Yes it is sad that I have to go but don't worry, friendships are eternal!' The man said jumping onto his ship

Until we meet again!' The man said

Bye!' They all said

Now let's get going!' The man said

Yes Mr. 2 Mr. Bon Clay sir' his crew said as they sailed away.

WAIT A MINUTE! MR.2!" The Straw Hats yelled

Mr.2!?" Vivi said

What? You mean you didn't recognize him?" Luffy said

No I've never met Mr.2 or Mr.1 quite frankly I don't really know much about the officers or there abilities. But I did hear rumors. Mr.2 was a tall ballerina with a swan coat that has the name bon clay on the back.' Vivi said

But that's not all while he was switching through his faces I saw my father. Cobra Nefetari, the king of Alabasta.' Vivi said almost in tears.

That's not good if he can mimic the kings appearance so easily that can cause a lot of trouble.' Zoro said

And now he has all of ours.' Cray said

Guess we let a very dangerous guy get away.' Ussop said

'This is bad, if Mr.2 figures out that were the ones that baroque works is after he can use are faces against us once we get to alabasta.' Nami said

'Now hold on a second I know that things look bad but hear me out... It's actually a good thing we bumped into him when we did, now that we know what were up against we can prepare and beat him at his own game.' Zoro said

Sanji then finally came from the storage. He then saw everyone tying bandages on their arms.

What did I miss?' Sanji said

You wouldn't believe it we bumped into this guy that was able to change his appearnce'into anyone.' Ussop said

'Really?' Sanji said

Yeah and then we found out he's one of the officers that Vivi was talking about.' Cray said

"And so were wrapping these bandages on our arms to make sure we don't mistake anyone in case he uses his powers against us.' Nami said

Hmm, it seems I missed alot.' Sanji said

There now we can tell each other apart.' Nami said

Then suddenly there was this big rumbling noise coming from the underneath the ship.

"Whoah what's going on?' Cray yelled

I don't know?' Nami said

Then suddenly there was this big giant sea king that looked like a cat.

Its, a sea cat!' Vivi yelled

Ahhhhhhh!' Ussop screamed

Looks like food to me!' Zoro yelled getting his swords

Yeah! MEAT!" Luffy yelled

I don't care if it's a cat or not I'm starving!' Cray yelled

The sea cat then suddenly started to get nervous.

Quick someone turn the ship around!' Luffy yelled

Don't you let it get away or I'll kill you.' Sanji yelled

Then suddenly all four of them felt a broom stick hit them over the head knocking them down.

Don't!' Vivi yelled

The sea cat the swam away

Vivi why did you do that for I'm hungry!' Luffy yelled

I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you.' Sea cats are sacred creatures in Alabasta it would be wrong for me to let you guys kill it!' Vivi yelled

Well that's a damn shame.' Sanji said

No this is good, that means that were close to Alabasta now.' Vivi said happily.

And what about those ships?' Zoro said

What?' Vivi said

Everyone looked and saw baroque work ships coming.

Look at all those ships.' Luffy said

And there all bearing the baroque works flag this can,t be good.' Ussop said scared

It seems that all the agents are gathering, I'm guess ions these must be the billions, the subordinates for the officer agents.' Vivi said

'That means there's 200 agents ready for us.' Nami said

These groups will be better then the bounty hunters that you came across at whiskey peak that I'm certain.' Vivi said

Guys I can see land!' Cray yelled

That must be Nanohana!' Vivi said excited

Woohoo we finally made it, all right let's huddle up. Luffy said

Everyone stood in a circle with there bandaged arms out

This is a sign of our friendship...NOW LETS EAT!...oh and help Vivi.' Luffy said

Luffy!?" Everyone yelled


	23. Onward to Yuba

(Nanohana dock)

'Now listen everyone I want you all to be in control of yourselves while were here understand?' Nami said addressing everyone.

'Of course.' Sanji said

'You do realize the one that needs to hear that the most is Luffy right?' Zoro said to Nami

FOOOOOOOD!' Luffy yelled running towards the town.

"And he's gone.' Cray said

Come back here!' Nami yelled

What now?' Vivi said

He'll be easy to find just follow where the commotion is.' Sanji said walking off.

'I just wish he would remember that he has a bounty on that rubber head of his, especially when were in a big country like this.' Nami said

'You know that a bounty won't stop him from doing anything he wants Nami, I know damn sure mine won't stop me either.' Cray said getting off the ship.

'Luffy can take care of himself, come on let's go find something to eat I'm starving. Then we'll get to work after that.' Zoro said

'You've read my stomach Zoro.' Cray said

'There all the same.' Nami said stressing about the guys

'I wanted to tell you guys something, me and Carue can't go into town with you.' Vivi said

Huh? Why not?' Ussop said

We'd be to recognizable, I can't afford for anybody to see me.' Vivi said

Don't worry I'll do all the shopping you need Vivi.' Sanji said smiling at her.

'QUACK!" Carue yelled

What is it carue?' Vivi said

Carue points out in the distant and they all see a ship.

'That's Mr.3's ship no question about it' Vivi said shocked

Man I thought we took care of that guy back at little garden.' Ussop said

This isn't good, he knows most of our faces.' Zoro said

Don't worry everyone...I have a plan.' Ussop said

Everyone minus Sanji and Chopper were hiding underneath a giant sheet crouch walking.

'There's no telling nowhere that guy is, so we need to keep low and blend in.' Ussop said

And this is your plan? A sheet?' Cray said cocking an eyebrow

It was the best thing I could think of.'Ussop said

They then made it to a broken down house and went inside.

'There I think the close is clear, my disguise worked like a charm.' Ussop said

"If you say so.' Zoro said

Well Vivi it seems that you'll be safe from prying eyes for awhile my dear.' Sanji said

Yeah right, with you here Sanji I highly doubt that.' Cray said much to Sanjis annoyance

"Hey Vivi is something wrong?' Sanji said looking at Vivi.

'What? It's just...sorry..but I'm just really realived, what I seen now,knowing that this town is safe...I can't exactly rest easy for now, but it's a good sign.' Vivi said

It seems like a really nice town.' Nami said

Vivi, didn't you say you had a plan to stop the rebel army didn't you? What are you going to do?' Zoro said

'And more Importantly how can we help?' Cray said

'If you want to stop this rebellion before it starts it's better to act quickly.'' Zoro said

"And I agree with that but, the agreement was for you guys to bring me to alabasta and-" Vivi said

Nami then slightly bonked Vivi on the forehead

Your still thinking like that, after we traveled this far together?...After all were not just going to abandon you now.' Nami said

Yeah Vivi were better then that.' Cray said

"Come on Vivi your basically one of us now..' Ussop said

'Then it's settled were staying.' Sanji said

"And besides if this country gets destroyed we'll be out of the big reward that was promised to us by bringing you here in the first place understood?.' Nami said with a shadowy look.

'Y-yes.' Vivi said

Okay good.' Nami smiling

your such a good friend.' Zoro said sarcastically

'Thank you Zoro I still haven't forgotten your debt to me either.' Nami said

'What?!' Zoro yelled

Even as a ghost, I'll still haunt you for my money.' Nami said

You lousy little -' Zoro grunted.

You better pay me that 400,000 beris quickly.' Nami said

What it went up!?' Zoro said

'And It'll go even higher if you don't pay me, That also goes for you to Cray.' Nami said

I DON"T OWE YOU SQUAT FOR THAT DRAWING MS 300%!'Cray yelled in anger

What did I say about wise talking me!" Nami yelling back at him

Vivi had a slight smile due to their concerns for her and her country.

Thank you.'Vivi said to herself

* * *

So Vivi what's the plan?' Sanji said

Vivi then took out a map of that showed the whole kingdom

'A little ways northwest from here is an Oasis called Yuba. That's were the Rebel army is posted at the moment, I would like to go there first In order to head off the rebellion but in order to get to Yuba were going to have to cross the desert first, we'll need all the necessary supplies to cross it safely, we'll find everything we need easily here in this town but i'm afraid Mr. 3 might be waiting for us.'Vivi said

'If he's the only obstacle that should't be problem, he hasn't seen my face before.' Sanji said

That's right you haven't met many of the baroque work agents so far.' Nami said

There's also someone else to.' Zoro said

That's right Chopper.' Nami said

That's perfect were going to have a lot to carry are you up for it?' Sanji said to Chopper

Yeah I got it.' Chooper said

are you sure you'll be okay?' Ussop said

Yeah, I want to help.' Chopper said

I really appreciate your help.' Vivi said

Just leave it to us.' Sanji said

Alright. The rest of us will stay here while you two go and get supplies.' Nami said

I'll give you a list of everything we need we'll also need clothes to.'Vivi said

And perfume to.' Nami said

Of course.' Sanji said

'And some food and water.' Zoro said

And Tabasco.' Ussop said

"Okay I got it.' Sanji said walking away

'Also keep an eye out for Luffy!' Nami yelled

Okay guys now that the shopping is underway I'm off to stretch my legs for a bit, I 'll be back in a minute?' Cray said

What? No your staying here!' Nami yelled

It isn't safe out there.' Vivi said

Cray tore up part of the sheet that they used to sneak into the town and used it to cover his face to make it look like he's wearing a shemagh.

There see, I am now..."incognito", people won't recognize me now okay? okay bye.' Cray said walking fast towards the corner

CRAY!?" Nami yelled

'Just calm down Nami, Cray seems to know what he's doing he can take care of himself.' Zoro said

Errrrr...Fine...Now the only thing that were missing is just Luffy, dammit where did that idiot run off to?' Nami said

* * *

Cray was walking around the roads looking around town enjoying the scenery, merchant stables everywhere selling extraordinary goods, he then looked at some meat that was being cooked at a nearby stable

'That smells good what is that?' Cray said to the man

"wanna try a sample?' The man said holding the kabob

Cray then felt his stomach rumbling.

Sure.' Cray said

Cray took the kabob and took a bite out of it.

What kind of meat is it?' Cray said

Venison." The merchant said

"Whats that?" Cray said

"Deer." The man said

Cray then went all bug eyed and and started to choke and cough after hearing what it was.

Is something the matter sir?' The man said

No nothing. But I think I'll pass on this.' Cray said putting the kabob down and walking away and spitting out the meat chunk.

As Cray was continuing his walk around town he started to get a twitch, seeing all these blank colorless white walls around him.

"No I need to stay in control I can't cause a scene.' Cray said in his head with one of his hands twitching.

(Flashback)

_All right little man, follow my lead.' A girl said to Cray_

_The young girl then jumped across to the next building._

_Well...come on.' The young girl said_

_ Ally Your crazy! I'll never make that jump!' cray yelled_

_what are you...chicken?.' Ally said_

_Cray just gave her a sour face. And turned and started to walk away._

_Oh come on Cray I was just kidding.' the girl said_

_Cray just kept walking away._

_The girl just shook her head and turned to walk away, and then she heard some footsteps from behind her. She turned and saw Cray running towards the edge of the roof Cray then jumped but he undershot the jump, and as he got close to the roof, he was about to miss but the girl caught his arm just in time pulled him up._

_Not to bad.' The girl said_

_'So how much farther to your cool art working place.' Cray said_

_'were almost there.' the girl said_

_The girl then leads him towards a very large and tall old building that looks like it has been abandoned for years and it was all boarded up to._

_The girl opened the one window that wasn't boarded up and went inside._

_Ally You brought me here? This place has been abandoned for a long time.' Cray said_

_Just come on.'Ally said going inside. Cray was just standing there_

_She then poked her head out._

_Well?' The girl said._

_Alright, Alright.' Cray said going through the window._

_And as he went inside and looked up, he was amazed by what he saw all of the walls were covered in Graffiti art,_

_So...what do you think?' the girl said walking around the building with a huge Grin on her face_

_Cray was just open-mouthed of seein_g it.

(Flashback over)

Present time

Cray was Graffiting one of the walls using his color power as a spray can. Some people have actually beenn taking an interest in what Cray was doing. And that's when he heard a yell

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BUILDING!" A man yelled

SHIT!" Cray yelled running off.

I guess I should be heading back.' Cray said in his head.

* * *

(Katorea)

(The rebellion Camp)

A couple men riding a carriage are parking near a large tent.

'Well done,that took a while.' rebel soldier #1 said

'Yeah sorry, the weapons dealer raised up his prices but Zoey was able to negotiate a fair deal for the rifles for us.' rebel soldier #2 said

Good to hear...Where is she?" Rebel soldier# 1 said

'She's off taking care of some business. She said she won't be back for a while." Rebel soldier #2 said

'Alright then?"

'Where's Kohza?'

"Inside.'

"There's also some food in the back to, go and get it'

"Got it'

The man then walked to the back of the carriage and looked inside and saw a deer wearing pink top hat laying there staying still

'What the? They bought an entire deer? I'm going to need some help.' The man said closing the carriage door.

Chopper then got up.

I need to find a way out of here.' Chopper said in his head.

One of the carriage men went inside the tent and Saw Kohza laying there.

'Kohza we were able to get some weapons, a few at least.' The man said

Well done. I know it was dangerous job to give you.' Kohza said

It was fine, your sister Zoey helped us out tremendously, she also wanted me to tell you personally that she went to Yuba to check up on your father, she'll be back soon.' The man said

'Alright.' Kohza said monotoned

Kohza is something the matter?' The man said

'Just the usual, our country is doomed.' Kohza said

If it doesn't collapse from the inside, one outside attack will finish us, as of right now this peace is only temporary, with 300,000 of the royal army joining our ranks we have enough men. but were still falling short on weapons to arm them.' The man said

'And food to feed all running out of strength to fight. There's no reason in shedding anymore unnecessary blood here. We need to settle everything for good with our next attack. this country has got to change and it's up to us rebels.' Kohza said

The man then came back and noticed Chopper was gone.

What? What happened the venison?" The man said

Are you sure nobody else got it?' another man said

I don't,t know.' The man said

Then a camel slightly nudged the man to get his

What is it?" The man said

The camel opened his mouth and sticker out his tongue.

Your thirsty? there's some water over there help yourself.' The man said

The camel smiled and started to walk off and into the desert. When the camel was at a safe enough distance he stopped, the camle looked behind himself and gave Chopper the signal who was hiding underneath the long cloak that the camel had on.

Thank you...but why did you help me?' Chopper said

(Camel noises)

'I'm just cool like that I guess?' Hahahaha, I agree that's cool, thanks a lot Mr. Camel.' Chopper said getting off and waving goodbye as the camel left.

'Now all that's left is to find my way back.' Chopper said lifting his nose up and sniffing

'Ugh, It's that way.' Chopper said cringing

* * *

Chopper! Where are you.' Sanji said carrying the supplies

I can't believe you lost him what the hell were you doing?' Cray said

I was out looking and shopping, and when I turned my eyes away from him for just a minute, he was gone.' Sanji said

Let me guess were you eyeing more then just the stuff we need?' Cray said as some attractive women walking past them, Sanji went all heart eyed looking at them

Cray just sweat dropped.

'Your a moron.' Cray said

Chopper!' Cray yelled as they continued walking.

"Keep your voice down we don't want to cause any attention to ourselves.' Sanji said

'Well Excuse me for being concerned that one of our friends is missing. Something really bad might've happened to him.'Cray said

"Guys?'

'He could be in trouble.' Cray said

"Guys?"

Or worse.' Cray said

"Guys!'

What is it Chopper!?...Chopper your okay!' Cray said turning around

They continued to walk back where the rest or their friends were.

* * *

Wow this is beautiful.' Nami said wearing her new clothes

Uh Sanji I know I asked you to pick out some clothes for us but these are meant for dancer girls.' Vivi said blushing.

Oh Vivi your a vision.' Sanji said heart-eyed

But commoners wouldn't wear this.' Vivi said

But aren't dancers common?.' Sanji said

'Were crossing a desert.' Vivi said

Don't worry my darling if you get tired I'll carry you.' Sanji said

This is pointless.' Vivi said sweat dropping.

Chopper, Cray, Zoro and Ussop were wearing some new clothes as well.

Now then let's take a look at you guys. Compared to the lovely ladies you three look like sloppy bandits.' Sanji said

You might want to look into a mirror.' Zoro said eating along with Cray and Ussop.

Hey Chooper are you okay?' Cray said

I'm fine it's just the smell.' Chopper said clenching his nose.

What's wrong?' Nami said

'Its just the perfume Chopper can't stand it.'' Sanji said

Perfume?' Nami said smelling herself.

Yeah the perfume has a pretty strong smell.' Vivi said

Oh.' Nami said spraying more perfume on herself

Ahhh.' Chooper screamed

You smell just like an angel in flower field.' Sanji said

Your an idiot.' Zoro said angering sanji

So we should be fine now that we have the neccesary supplies we need right?' Ussop said to Vivi

Yeah.' Vivi said

So this oasis you said it's called yuba right?' Nami said

'Yes but first we need to cross the desert, that trip will most likely be alot more difficult then any of you can even imagine, just one wrong move can be deadly for all of us, I'm reluctant to ask any of you to come and join me on doing such a difficult and dangerous task, more importantly I want to bring peace to this country so I have no choice but to ask...please, help me..help me bring peace to this country.'Vivi said

...

Jeez Vivi...what took you so long?' Cray said getting up

What?' Vivi said

'You finally said it. It's about time,' Nami said giving her a thumbs up

'There's no telling what might happen, but were use to it am I right guys?' Sanji said

'It's like any other day to me.' Zoro said

Cool I can't wait to see what's more out there in the desert.' Chooper said

ALRIGHT! EVERYONE ARE WE ALL READY TO HEAD FOR YUNA!?" Ussop yelled

YEAH!" Everyone yelled raising one of their clenched hands in the air.

Wait..aren't we missing somebody?' Ussop said

LUFFY!" Everyone yelled

* * *

(Yuba)

An old man was digging a hole in the ground in the middle of a deserted town until he saw a shadow coming by above him he looked and saw the creature land a bit away from where he was at.

The creature landed and formed back into a human women, she took off her hood. She had short red hair, a blue right eye and a left green eye, a black wrist band, tan shorts, and a blue criminal shirt with a green logo.

Yuba... Long time no see.' Zoey said

**hello everyone Zoey is a new OC for this arc created by Pokemonking0924, I hope that all of you get to enjoy this new character that is being brought in the story, don't forget leave a review and I'll see you guys next time. Bye for now.**


	24. Fire Fist Ace

Everyone was looking around the town searching for Luffy

See any sign of Luffy over their?' Cray said to Nami

Nope, how about you?' Nami said

Me, Ussop and Chopper are still looking... Hey guys...guys?' Cray said

He then looked and saw Ussop and Chopper talking to a man holding a yellow golden apple.

Are you for real we take a bite of that we'll live for a thousand years!" Ussop yelled excited

Yes I would never lie to a customer.' The old man said

'Woah!' Chooper yelled

And I'm willing to sell it to you two for one-thousand beris,' the old man said

Really?! okay deal!' Ussop yelled

Nami then came from behind them and knocked them both on the head.

Idiots, really what are you guys thinking?' Nami said

Yeah, sorry old man, I've been a artist long enough to know the difference between gold and gold paint.' Cray said swiping his finger on the apple.

Yeah i would not take that mans word.' Zoro said looking behind a curtain seeing someone painting some apples.

Nami then started to drag Ussop and Chopper away as they were yelling and complaining.

You two need to stop wasting time, were already done with shopping, and as soon as we find Luffy were going.' Nami said

'He couldn't have gotten far.' Cray said

Zoro then started looking and noticed a shirtless man with a strange tattoo on his back talking to a women

Excuse me I was wondering have you seen this guy?' The man said

Monkey d Luffy?' The women said

Everyone else started to listen in from a good distance

Yeah I have been looking for him for a while.' The man said

Sorry sir but I have never seen him before, if I were you I would suggest to ask the people at that restruant over there, the owner seems to know everyone that passes throughhere.' The women said

Thank you mam. 'A restruant? Hmm I started to feel a little hungry anyway.' The man said walking away

Why would he want to look for Luffy?' Cray said

Maybe he's a bounty hunter?' Nami said

What do you think Zoro?' Ussop said

No he's not im sure of it, do you guys see the tattoo? I use to hunt pirates, theres no way I wouldn't,t recognize it.' Zoro said

As Zoro was looking farther, he noticed someone else, he cringed and hid behind some barrels

Zoro what are you doing?' Nami said

All of you get down, look?' Zoro said pointing

They looked and they saw Captain Smoker and Tashigi.

'Oh no, it's captain smoker.' Cray said

Who?' Chopper said

He's a marine captian, that gave us some trouble back in loguetown. He must've followed us.'' Nami said

'Then doesn't that mean that more marines are here with him to?'Ussop said

I'm afraid that's the case...with him and that mystery man here, things could get pretty ugly for us...come on Luffy, Show up.' Zoro said frustrated

Well what do we do now for the time being? We can't search for Luffy with that guy walking around the city' Cray said

Are best course of action right jow is to head back and hope Luffy shows up.' Zoro said

* * *

Where could Luffy have gone, he doesn't know the island at all.' Vivi said

Seriously, A crew shouldn't have to work this hard to keep track of there captain... Oh Nami your back.' Sanji said

Any luck?' Vivi said

'No, and we have some more problems to.' Cray said

'What why?' Sanii said

The marines are here and there's also some mystery guy looking for Luffy to.' Chopper said

We need to find Luffy fast and get out of here.' Nami said

Everyone then started to hear some loud commotion coming from the distance

It's the marines, it sounds like someone has them ruffled.' Zoro said

Maybe it's just some idiot pirate or something.' Sanji said

Idiot pirate?' Everyone said

"Ahhhhh!'

Luffy!' Everyone yelled

Hey you Guys! So that's were you all were.' Luffy yelled running towards them with marines right behind him

'Don't lead them to us Luffy!' Zoro said

What are you guys waiting for! We need to get to the ship!' Luffy yelled

Everyone started to grab there supplies and started running.

Stand back men Straw hat Is mine! Smoker yelled

Not good not good, not good!' Luffy yelled

WHITE BLOW!" Smoker yelled

HEAT HAZE!" A man yelled

Suddenly a long stream of fire hit smokers smoke attack stopping it.

Everyone turned and saw the same man they saw earlier.

You may have the power of smoke but mine is fire, a fight between us will go on a forever.' The man said

Looks like the mystery man has devil fruit powers.' Zoro said

But why is he helping us?' Ussop said

Is that you Ace?" Luffy said

You haven' t changed a bit Luffy.' Ace said

It is you?' Luffy said

Nows not the time to catch up, just get going, I'll hold them off.' Ace said

Right come on guys let's go.' Luffy said

They were all running as fast as they can.

Wait hold on who is that guy?' Sanji said

Who is he Luffy?' Cray said

that's Ace, he's my big Brother.' Luffy said smiling

Brother!?' Everyone yelled

As they were running they noticed a big gulf of flame and smoke rising in the air.

Damn things are heating up over there.' Cray said

So is it true is he really tour big brother?' Nami said

Yep.' Luffy said

Look i'm not surprised t that you have a brother but why is here on the grand line?' Zoro said

He's a pirate to just like me, he left three years I did in search for the one piece.' Luffy said

Come on were almost to the ship you guys.' Sanji said

As everyone was running, Luffy was running backwards just looking at the literal firefight.

Woah i can't believe my big brother is here.' Luffy said to himself

He then accidently swerved away from his crew and went down the other road.

* * *

Alright everyone set the sails.' Nami yelled

Everyone was running around the ship getting everything ready.

All right were ready to go.' Cray said

Wait s minute aren't we forgetting something? Ssnji said

Everyone was silent.

Uhhh that stupid Moron!' Zoro yelled

* * *

Where did they go.?' Luffy said sitting on the barrel he was carrying.

'Well I guess giving you a chance to escape was pointless.' Ace said from the roof

Hey. Luffy said looking up.

Ace dropped down to greet his brother.

"Hiya ace.' Luffy said

It's been a while, hasn't it?' Ace said

You could say that.' Luffy said

They both chuckled and then started to arm wrestle with there arms on the barrel

How many years has it been?' Luffy said

I don't know, but you haven't changed that much during that timet, a little taller but you look the same. Ace said

So do you aside form aside from those powers you got you haven't changed one bit.' Luffy said

As they were arm wrestling they were at even odds and they cracked the barrel over the weight

'Just like old times.' Luffy said giving ace high five.

* * *

Luffy and Ace were now walking down road talking trying to find Luffy ship

Do you known where your ship is?' Ace said

I'm not sure.' Luffy said

Geez, you know Luffy a captain usually remembers were they dock there ships.' Ace said

Yeah but I was hungry. Luffy said

' so tell me about this crew of yours,' ace said

'well first there's this strong guy thats carries around three swords who wants to be the worlds best swordsman, a navigator that likes maps, Tangerine's and money, a cook that makes yummy food, a liar, a painter that has powers to control colors and wants to be one of the worlds greatest artists and a doctor who is also a reindeer, we also have a princess and her giant duck.' Luffy said

'Sounds like you have quite the crew there.' Ace said

Yeah i know, Everyone of my crew is so interesting,.' Luffy said

But still only a handful of people for a pirate crew? that's so like you.' Ace said

I'm still looking for a musician though.' Luffy said

Suddenly they were surrounded by baroque work agents.

Stop right there fire fist' An agent said

There's no where else for you to run. Your just the ticket I need to get a promotion prepare to die.' The leader of the group said.

Wait the person that's with him that's monkey d Luffy!' A man yelled

"He's worth 30 million beris!' another man yelled

Well isn't are lucky day we'll get a promotion and were rich get them men!' The leader said

Both Luffy and Ace just stood there not impressed and as they went to attack they kicked there butts, and Luffy sent the leader flying away with his jet bazooka technigue. The remaining barque workep agents just stood there in disbelief as they started to casully walk away

"Don't be scared men!'

"Yeah the rank of number agents is riding on those two."

* * *

Everyone has set sail, nami was on the crows nest looking for Luffy

Any sign of him?' Cray said

No...wait, there he is.'Nami said

Luffy was waving his hand around to get there attention,Luffy then pulled his arm back.

Oh man embrace for impact!' Nami yelled

Luffy grabbed on to the ship and crashed right into Chooper and Sanji.

Tony, Sanji are you okay?' Vivi said

Sanjinthen grabbed Luffy by the shirt.

What the hell that hurt.' Sanji yelled

Sorry.' Luffy said

Where's your brother?' Nami said

You didn't leave him did you?' Cray said

Well yeah sort of, but don't worry he's strong.'Luffy said

How strong?' Chooper said

Let's just say I couldn't beat him in a one on one fight even before he ate a devil fruit, but I think I now I can kick his big butt though.' Luffy said laughing

Do you want to back up those words?.' Ace said coming from behind him and getting on the ship kicking Luffy over the head.

Oh hey Ace this is my crew that I have been talking about.' Luffy said

Nice to meet you all, thank you for taking care or my kid brother, i know he can be handful. Ace said

No not at all. Everyone said

'Kind of.' Cray said

'Cray!?' Everyone screamed

'Don't worry about it, be honest this is Luffy were talking about , isn,t he a bit to much to handle at times?' eAce said smiling.

Not at all' everybody said again.

'Kind of.' Cray said

Dammit Cray! Everyone yelled

Your good people.' Ace said

Well sit down and relax, I'm sure you and Luffy has some catching up to do, I'll make some tea.' Sanjinsaid

No it's okay I don't want to impose.' Ace said lighting sanjis ciggerate with his flame power.

He's not exactly what I expected.' Sanji said

His calm and polite, a polar opposite of Luffy.' Ussop said

Suddenly there was a cannonball fire that close to there ship. Everyone looked and saw a few baroques work ships heading towards them.

It's baroque works!' Vivi yelled

What are we going to do!?' Ussop screamed

Don't worry I got this.' Ace said jumping off the boat and onto his fire powered speed boat he then started to head towards the ships

He's going on his own?' Ussop said

I wouldn't worry to much, they don't just let anybody become second division commander for the whitebeard pirates.' Zoro said

'Sir fire fist ace is heading straight for us!' An agent said

Nothing to worry about it? Are boat will crush his to pieces.!' Another agent said

Ace then went to far side end row of the ships.

FIRE FIST!" Ace yelled

Then suddenly a big mass of fire jetted out aces fist, punching through all four ships causing them to explode and sink.

Woah!' Chooper yelled

He managed to take down four ships with just one hit.' Cray said open-mouthed

* * *

Back on the merry everyone was settling down having a drink with ace on board.

Heres to fire fist Ace!' Ussop yelled

Cheers!' Luffy, Chooper and Ussop shelled

Who said I was join going your crew?' Ace said

And to delicious drinks.' Ussop said

Cheers!' They said again.

Don't worry you can't take what they say seriously when there like this.' Nami said

Ace don't you want to join us?' Luffy said

'Sorry but i can't I'm chasing someone, he's a pirate named Blackbeard.' Ace said

Blackbeard?" Cray said

Oh yeah I heard about him he was the one that attacked drum kingdom.' Vivi said

'He was member of the second division of the white beard pirates, he was one of my own men ,in but he committed the most unforgivable sin a oirtae could do he killed one of his own fellow crewmembers and jumped ship, as captain of my division it's my responsibility to take him down. I heard he was here in alabasta in a place called Yuba.' Ace said

Wait isn't, that the destination were headed to?' Nami said

Yes.' Vivi said taking out a map.

You see we crossing the sandora river and we'll dock here in erumalu, and then we travel on foot from there to Yuba. The leader of the rebel army is there.' Vifi said

Hmmm. Mind if tag along with you guys?' Ace said

Sure the more the merrier.' Luffy said smiling

Well guess your going to be traveling with us for awhile.' Nami said

Were happy to have you.' Ussop said

This is going to fun! To Ace!' Luffy yelled holding his cup out

Everyone held there cups

Cheers!' Everyone yelled

* * *

Sometime later everyone was waiting till they got Erumalu, in the mean time they decided to relax for a bit, Chooper was sleeping, Zoro was excircising. Nami and Vivi and carue were out on the deck along with Zoro and Chooper, everyone else was inside Ussop and Luffy were playing with some riceballs

Ahoy mateys this captain riceeball ussop, and who might you be.' Ussop said

Ahiy I am ricey the rice man.' Luffy said

Sanji then bonked them both on the head with a frying pan.

Quit playing with our food you numbskulls, if you have free time help wash the dishes, I still have to pack the food on the hike to yuba, that goes for you to Cray.' Sanji said

'What do you mean I'm busy right now ussop and Luffy have it covered.'Cray said poking his head over his notebook. Sitting at the table picking up a rice ball

Let me know if I can help.' Ace said

'No it's okay your are guest, but thanks though.' Sanji said

Alright...so your the painter right?' Ace said to Cray.

You could say that...been doing for a long time.' Cray said

Luffy told me that you can control colors is that true?' Ace said

Cray lifted his arm up and showed him iro iro revolver and drill breaker.

'That's pretty cool.' Ace said

Heh, not as cool as shooting fire out of your hands though.' Cray said

What's with the notebook?' Ace said

'...it's my prized possession, over 500 pages of durable drawing paper that can even withstand water. Had it since I was a kid, I draw everything that I think of or seen in my travels in this.' Cray said

That's quite a long time.' Ace said

It's important to me.' Cray said

'Don't worry I understand.' Ace said

Hey Ace I got to question, I know this may seem like a long shot but during your travels in the grand line I don't suppose you've heard of someone by the name of Ally on your travels have you?' Cray said

Ally huh? Let me think... Ally, hmmmmmmm.' Ace said closing his eyes, putting his head down and a hand underneath his chin.

A few seconds later.

Ace?' Cray said

(Snoring)

Ace fell asleep

'What the?! Ace! Ace!'' Cray said snapping his fingers To wake him up, but he was out cold.

Oh never mind.' Cray said

**well this is is the end of this chapter mi hope that all of you liked the introduction of Ace and his interaction with Cray. I also loke to thank AC and pokemonking0924 for their kind words on my last chapter and don't worry the backstory for my character will be out later in the story. Thanks everyone,Leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time.' Bye for now**


	25. The Desert

Outside on the deck Vivi went to talk to Nami

Nami could we dock somewhere close by really quick?' Vivi said

What why?' Nami said

I got a important mission for carue.' Vivi said said holding a letter.

The strawhats then docked somewhere close by

Carue I need you go to alubarna palace. And deliver this letter to my father..it contains everything me and igaram discovered during our time with baroque works and crocodiles scheme. Also it let's them know that I'm here and I am accompanied with brave friends that are willing to help with our you do this for me carue?' Vivid said

'Qauck' carue said lifting his arm up in determination.

Vivi smiled and put the letter in carue pouch.

Be safe and make sure to conserve your water.' Vivimsaid

You can do it duck!' Luffy yelled

Carue then sped away.

Alright let's set sail...again!' Luffy yelled happily.

* * *

Erumalu)

Were finally here.' Luffy said

Wow so were going into the desert now?' Chopper said

Yep, but just out of curiosity how hot can a get?' Cray said

About over 100 degrees.' Vivi said

What?! Please tell me your joking?' Chopper said

'Oh great, first frost bite, and now sunburn, this will be fun.' Cray said sarcastically

Nami and Vivi were now dressed in long robes.

Ahh nNmi what happened to your dancer outfit nd you to vivi why are you two wearing that?, Sanji said shocked

Because any exposed skin will get sunburned you have to cover up in the desert.' Vivi said

But ...those outfits...were so sexy though.' Sanji said tearing up and rolling around the deck.

Get the up sanji were going.' Cray said getting his desert robe on over his other clothes he was wearing.

Zoro was pulling out the anchor until something caught his eyes in the water

What the heck?' Zoro said then suddenly a few animals popped out of the water and onto the shore.

What are those turtles?' Zoro said

No I think their seals..' Luffy said

turtle seals?' Cray said

There called dugongs.' Vivi said

The leader dugongs then started to do something.

What's its doing?' Cray said

I think it's trying to tell us something?' Vivi said

He says that if we want to get across, one of us has got to fight and beat him but he think so.' Chopper said

That's it? Heh don't worry I got this nobody calls me a coward yaaah!' Ussop yelled running in

Dugongs are very strong!' Vivi yelled

Ussop got his butt kicked

No kidding.' Ussop said weakly

Luffy the jumped in and fought the dugong and won very easily.

Yeah. See he's not so tough.' Luffy said

The dugong leader along with the other ones suddenly started to surround Luffy and with sparkling eyes

Ugh Vivi whats going on?' Luffy said

It's there rules if there defeated in a kung fu match they become the winners pupil... THEY THINK YOUR THERE MASTER NOW!" Vivi yelled

Right okay? Do what I do!' Luffy said

The dugong then lined up in fighting stances

Alright left, right, left, right.' Luffy said instructing on them how to punch

* * *

Alright all set lets go to yuba.' Luffy said

As Luffy walked then dugongs followed

Luffy tell them to stop following you.' Cray said

Yeah Luffy we can't bring them with us.' Nami said

'There water creatures they won,t survive out there.' Vivi said

Vivi and Nami then looked st them.

'But there so cute.' Nami and Vivi said

How are we going to convince them to stay?' Nami said

I got it.' Chopper said

Chopper then started to go through some the supplies, he then got out piece of meat.

'Here, guys can have this if you stay, okay.' Chopper said holding out the food.

The dugongs then started to carry Chopper away.

Wahhh, someone help!- Chopper yelled

Chopper!" Cray yelled getting him back

* * *

Bye you guys Hope you enjoy the food.' Luffy said

Enjoy the food? Your a real pain in the ass.' Cray said

Now were half short of our food supply' thanks Luffy.' Sanji said

I said he could be a handful.' Ace said

' it's not like we had no choice, they would've followed us if I didn't convince them with the food.'Chooper said

They continued to walk through the desert, they then came across some buried buildings

Are we in yuba already?' Luffy said

No..this is Erumalu the city of green...take a good around, this is what baroque works has been doing to this country. and what the people have been going through.' Vivi said

Wow, there's nothing around here anymore.'Luffy said

In a few short years, this was a thriving city, filled with lush greenery and palm trees.' Vivi said

This city was really scarce when it came to rain., but by saving every drop of water and using it wisely the city was able to thrive and flourish, unfortunately, it stopped when the rain did, for three years this part of the country has not received rain.' Vivi said

Three years?' Sanji said

It's been that long?' Chopper said

That doesn't make any sense? how does a city like this suffer from water shortage when there's a river not to far away?' Cray said

Yeah couldn't they have just pipe the water from over there?' Ussop said

The answer to that is up ahead.' Vivi said walking

Even though it,s a desert kingdom, for thousands of years this country the rain has jot stopped completely., however there was one place where the rain surprisingly continued, in Alubarna the capital. The people called it the kings miracle that is until one day this city was delivered a strange shipment...of dance powder.' Vivi said

Dance powder? I think I heard of that before.' Nami said

You did what is it?' Cray said

'It's a special type of powder that makes rain, I was developed by a scientist that happened to lived in dry country. You see when the powder is burned it ties up unto the air as smoke and rises into the sky,once it reaches the clouds it makes it produce rain, in essence it make rain right on the spot.' Nami said

Oh yeah I remember, I ate some of it and it tasted gross.' Luffy said

You ate dance powder?' Nami said

It's not food its for making rain.' Zoro said

I'm telling the truth I did eat it and it was so gross I threw up!' Luffy said

We don't,t want to hear that Luffy!' Cray yelled

Wouldn't the dance powder be good for a country like this?' Ussop said

You would think so. But it has a catch, the neighboring city had a drought, let m explain the dance powders mist target small clouds that haven't fully developed into rain clouds. It artificially matures the cloud into full rain clouds. Those clouds would have naturally produced rain on it's own but once when there carried further down wind.' Nami said

Oh I get it, it steals all the rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country or city., that must've caused some serious problems.' Ussop aid

It has. The situation was so bad a war broke out and after that the world government issued a world wide banned on the stuff' nami said

And what a better way to cause a conflict to a country that relies heavily on rain then to use that.' Cray said

That's right, everyone then started to blame my father for the situation that was going on, but in truth he was innocent, unfortunately a large amount of dance powder was found inside the palace shortly after.' Vivi said

So baroque works had people working from the inside as well.' Zoro said

Over time the city of green...just faded away.' Vivi said

With no more water, fighting broke out and to escape the violence...the people abandoned the city.' Vivi said

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to pick up and there was some noises.

What's all that noise?' Crays said

Is it the rebels?' Chopper sailor

maybe more of those baroque work agents oh no..' Ussop said scared

'No it's just wind blowing through the empty buildings there's nothing to worry about.' Ace said

Its like the city is screaming on what's happened to it.' Vivi said

The wind then started to pick up even more, and suddenly a small desert tornado came towards them.

Everyone held their place as the tornado went past them.

Wish what a strange wind.' Ussop said

Hey you guys I think see something over there it looks like a person!' Cray yelled

What! Theirs still people living here?" Vivi yelled

Luffy ran ahead as everyone else followed

And as they got close to the body they noticed it was skeleton with it's skull out in the open. Vivi then went to her knees and grabbed the skull in sadness.

'What did my father...and many of the other people here do to deserve this? It's hard enough to live in the desert, everyday is a struggle just to survive. But somehow the people found out a way to do it and they lived happy lives but Crocodiledestroyed those lives what gives him the right!? All the while he passes himself as hero of the people who have no idea that he's doing! They don,t realize there being deceived by the very person there cheering On!...I can't let him get away with this!" Vivi yelled

There was then a sudden impact in the distance and they saw a building tumbling down.

Damn Luffy.' Cray said to himself

Well hope that made him feel better.' Zoro said

Ace dug up a small grave for the skull as Vivi put the skull inside the hole.

Luffy then walked back to them

Come on Vivi. Let's get ,moving I'm itching to do this.' Luffy said cracking his knuckles

He's right let's get to yuba..' Nami said

That's were the rebel army is at right?' Zoro said

Yes I'm going to tell there leader about everything and that it's all crocodiles fault and stop this bloodshed.' Vivi said

Well there's no time to lose let's get going.' Cray said

All of them picked up there things and headed out.

* * *

30 minutes laters

Uhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhh, UHHHHHHHHHH!' Luffy mumbled while walking

Will you stop it!?' Cray yelled

It's so HOOOOOOT!" Luffy complained

Were all hot Luffy. Look at Ussop and Chopper'.' Cray said breaking a sweat and wiping it away with his arm.

Chopper was being carried on a man made sled being pulled by Zoro with one of his hands, as Ussop was trying to keep himself up with a walking stick,

Can't go on...just to use...to cold weather.' Chopper said

If it's so hot then why don't,t you take off that silly reindeer outfit.' Ussop said weakly

What did you say long nose don't make fun of me!' Chopper yelled getting big

Ahhh.' Ussop yelled

Stay small or I'm not going to carry you.' Zoro said

Okay.' Chopper said

Vivi so whats with all these hills. I thought that deserts were suppose to be flat landed.' Ussop said

'This is an old desert. Some of these hills can go up 900 feet.' Vivi said

900!? Oh my g- I don't,t think I can take it.' Ussop said

Luffy then grabbed the water.

I'm so thirsty.' Luffy said

Just one mouthful Luffy we need to conserve it.' Nami said

Luffy then put the nozzle in his mouth and then fills up his cheeks. Nami, Ussop and Cray hit Luffy in the back of head

Don't drink it all!' Nami yelled

You better save someof that water for me!'Ussop yelled

Quit being a greedy Hog!' Cray yelled

Hold on you just had some already!' Sanji yelled

All of them then started to fight over the water.

Settle down you guys, your going to were yourselves out.' Vivi said

* * *

Later that night everyone decided to make camp. They were all around a camp fire having something to eat Luffy was normally stuffing his face with as much food as possible.

Stop eating all of it some of it is not even cooked yet.' Sanji said

But I'm hungry!' Luffy said grabbing crays food

Give me that!' Cray said grabbing the food from Luffys hand and quickly putting it in his mouth.

As the commotion was still going on Vivi went to talk to Ace.

I suppose your surprised huh how Luffy turned out huh? Usually pirate captains are usually respected or feared by there crew but I have never seen a crew like this before. they fought over a drink of water but then a few seconds later there forgiving each other, i guess thats just the way luffy runs things. It took me a while to understand. But i think i got it.'rVivi said

He's been that way ever since we were kids. He s always acted like a fool but people still hung around him, he maybe my little brother but their is a special charm about him.' Ace said

I see, your lucky to have such a brother.' Vivi said

'Heh.' Ace said smiling looking at Luffy sleeping.

Cray was sleeping as well.

(Flashback, Naosato Island)

_So that's it then your just going to up and leave...your the only friend I have.' Cray said tearing up_

_'Yep.' Ally said getting her anchor out._

_ WELL FINE THEN! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Cray yelled running off_

_(Flashback over)_

As cray was getting up he suddenly felt some strong wind and sand blowing in his face, he yawned and then a wade of sand went into his mouth. He then spitted it out brushing his tongue with his hands.

What the hell's going on?' Cray said spitting out sand

Sand storm! Quick get behind some rocks!' Vivi yelled

Then the sandstorm hit them

* * *

The next day..

Everyone was getting themselves up.

Ace then woke up casually and noticed everyone was underneath some ace walked up and pulled Luffy out of the sand

What then hell happened?' Zoro said

You mean you slept through then whole thing!?" Cray said

Everyone continued there way through the desert.

Hey sanji is it okay I can have one of those lunches, now.' Luffy said

No Luffy, your not eating until Vivi wants to eat.' Sanji said

Hey Vivi do you want to eat?' Luffy said

What? But we just did an hour ago?' Vivi said

'Yeah and now it's lunch time so could we eat again, please.' Luffy said

'With you Luffy every hour is lunchtime.' Cray said shrugging.

' how about this the next set of rocks we find we can stop and eat.' Vivi said

Okay!' Luffy said running ahead

Alright, everyone a set of rocks, the person who wins at rock, paper, scissors gets to carry all the luggage.' Luffy said

'don't you mean loser?' Sanji said

Okay ROCK...PAPER!...SCISSORS!" Luffy yelled

Wait!' Everyone yelled

* * *

Ugh why do I have to carry everything?' Luffy said

You said winner carries all the luggage now quit complaining and catch up.' Sanji said

What about you Cray why are you carrying yours Luffy won fair and square?' Sanji said

Uh yeah, my notebooks in here, I think I would be more comfortable holding my own stuff.' Cray said

Suit yourself.' Sanji said

Ussop went ahead looking through his googles.

Hey guys I found a group of rocks over here!' Ussop said

Yeah it's lunchtime!' Luffy yelled speeding through with the luggage.

A few minutes later.

Guys! Quick!' Luffy yelled running back

Luffy what is it and where's the luggage.' Sanji said

I need Chooper there's a group of birds that are injured come on!' Luffy yelled running

Chooper then followed Luffy

'Group of birds...WAIT!' Vivi yelled running along with everyone else.

As they made it to the tall rocks there was nothing there.

Where are they? They were right here.' Luffy said

And where is the supplies?" Cray said quickly

Those birds were Warusagi birds, there cunning bird that trick travelers and steal their supplies away.

YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!?" Luffy yelled

YOU IDIOT!" Sanji yelled

That was three days worth of supplies how are we suppose to travel through the desert without them!?" Sanji yelled

I'm sorry it wasn't my fault the birds outsmarted me.' Luffy said

You mean to tell me that a bunch of dumb birds tricked you!? Sanji said

Luffy and sanji were now fighting,

Alright guys break it up.' Zoro said

'No just leave them alone it's no use. They'll work it out.' Ace said

Suddenly the birds with there supplies, appeared. And all of them were smirking at them

Our supplies! Sanji and Luffy yelled

Luffy then sprinted after them

Come back here!' Luffy yelled

Wait don't go after them!' Vivi yelled

But it was to late.

Let's hope it doesn't get lost out there.' Nami said

After a while

Let's hoping that he got the supplies back I'm so thirsty.' Ussop said wiping the sweat

He then heard some sipping noises from behind him he saw Cray sipping his water.

How do you have that!?' Ussop yelled

Um this is my personal water that I had in my luggage, that I carried' Cray said taking another sip

Well don't hog it give me some!' Ussop said taking it

Hey I wasn't finished yet!' Cray said grabbing it again

Ussop and and Cray were now wrestling over the tiny barrel.

Just wait a minute! And I'll share it!' Cray yelled

Share it now! I'm dying from dehydration here!' Ussop yelled

Suddenly the barrels slipped from there hands and it broke against the rock.

Now look what you did you long nosed jerk now we have no water now! Cray yelled

Me!? You were hogging all of it!' Ussop yelled

BONK! BONK!

Both were on the around with bumps on there heads

ENOUGH! ALL THIS ARGUING BETWEEN YOU GUYS IS GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVES!' Nami yelled sharkteethed.

Let's hope that Luffy didn't get himself lost.' Vivi said

Don't worry I'm sure he's fine.' Ace said

Suddenly there was this huge form of sand coming towards them in the distance

What is that another sandstorm?' Cray said

No, take a good look the sand is coming from underneath ' Vivi said

'Ahhhhhhh!' A yell from distance.

They look closely and see Luffy riding on a camel

Is that Luffy riding on a camel?' Sanji said

Looks like it but what is he riding away from?' Zoro said

Suddenly a huge creature emerged from the sand right behind Luffy it was a huge purple reptialian creature.

Ahhhhhh! What is that!?" Chopper and Ussop yelled

It's a sandora lizard! There the largest reptiles in alabasta! They have razor sharp teeth but they hardly use them since there mouthes are so big they swallow there prey whole.' Vivi yelled

I got to admit he does have a habit of getting into trouble.' Ace said

And we have the scars to prove it.' Sanji said

No kidding how does someone contact that much trouble.' Zoro said

There's no use complaining about it now.' Cray said dropping his pack on the ground

All three of them ran to help Luffy.

Stop camel your going to fast!' Luffy yelled

Hey Luffy!' Cray yelled

Is it to Mich for you!' Zoro yell

We'll lend a hand.' Sanji yelled

Thanks guys I just brought a little something for dinner.'Luffy said jumping in the air

Gumo Gumo no'

Tatsu.'

Epaule

Iro iro no..

Pistol!

Maki!

Shoot!

Revolver!

All four of their attacks made contact with the lizard bringing it down.

Everyone just stared in shock.

They didn't have to go that far.' Ussop said

When ever those guys fight It makes me feel bad for the ,monsters.' Nami said

Suddenly the sand underneath them started to rumble and out popped another sandora lizard.

I forgot to mention sandora lizards hunt in packs!' Vivi yelled

Ace!' Everyone yelled

Wow there are a lot of pests here, what is it? You want to play?' Ace said

The lizard roared in his face.

Alright then.' Ace said jump in in the air, the lizard then caught ace in his mouth and closed, then lizards mouth and nose started to spew out fire and the lizards was then completely engulfed by it.

Ace then simply jumped out of the lizards mouth that was completely roasted.

Everyone was now eating lizard meat.

It's perfect these hot rocks are perfect to cook this.' Sanji said

So Luffy what's with the camel?' Ussop said

I found him in some plant thing that was trying to eat me.' Luffy said

It doesn't look like a wild one.' Cray said

Yeah it has saddle and everything.' Vivi said

Wait a minute...it's you.' Chopper said remembering the camel that helped him escape

Camel then started to to make noises

Yes am alright thanks again.' Chopper said to the camel

Wait you know this camel?' Cray said

Yep this camel helped me when I lost sanji.' Chopper said

well this should make our traveling alot easier now.' Nami said

And it seems he can carry two.' Zoro said

Alright Camel let's get going.' Luffy said

The camel then bonked on Luffy head and then started to talk with Chopper translating

He says' Look I appreciate you helping me and I'll be happy to carry any supplies or people that you have.. But I don't take male passengers I'm just to macho.' Chopper said

Ussop, Luffy, and spSanji then started to kick the camel.

Oh come on you guys.- nami said putting so hand under neat he camels chin making it heart-eyed.

What she we call him?' Vivi said

Jerk.

Dumby,

Pervert.

How about eyelashes how does that sound camel.' Nami said

The Camel then nodded his head with hearts in his eyes.

Oh great, another sanji.' Cray said

**Hello, I wanted to lay down most of Crays abilities so far as of right now he's only demonstrated four already talked about his revolver technique but I want to explain the other three**

**Iro iro gum: this is technique thought up for me from pokemonking0924, he basically uses his color abilities to make a globby sticky substance that can he can stick onto walls and trap enemies.**

**Drawback: the effects of this ability only lasts for only minutes, and over time it will lose it's stickiness like actual gum, it also depends on the surface it is stuck onto as well, also shown, people who are strong can easily get out of it as well, the climb up the drum kingdom mountain was tough but the coldness of the mountain actually made it stick longer like a tongue on a frozen pole.**

**Iro iro drill breaker' cray uses his color power to make a drill out of either both of his hands and drill into stuff depending on how hard the surface and the strength of the user.**

**Drawback: the drill can actually break with enough force put onto it.**

**Iro iro snapper hand: the combination between his gum and whip technique, this technique is based off a toy I liked as a kid.**

**Also for AC's Questions Cray is currently 18 years old, and thank you for complementing on my character it is taken me a lot of time to build this character up and his personality I would be lying if I told you I didn't kind of based his personality on mine a little, well his smart ass attitude towards people is mine and it has gotten me into a lot of trouble especially my parents.**

**As for Ally she is a few years older, 20 to 21 she is a tomboy type of character, he always called him "Little Man' or "Shrimp when they were kids and taught him many of her techniques in parkour fighting and also when it came to graffiti type art that she did as a hobby and embarrasingly fought away bullies that picked on him. they kind of had a fallout before she left and , any way she will be introduced in a few flashback and my back story that I am currently developing right now. And were she is now well, your just going to have to wait and see.**


	26. Vivi's past

**Hello, a special thank you for AC and pokemonking0924, and AC thanks for the compliment and yeah I know my grammar needs some work, the reason why it's bad is that I am currently typing this story on a small tablet that doesn't have a proper auto-correct feature since my computer is not available to use right now, also when it comes to filler episodes I don't plan on adding all of them into this story, yeah there will be at some points there will be filler but not a whole lot. I am borrowing elements from both the manga and anime but since I am more familiar with the anime this chapter is based on anime episode 100. Oh yeah I also wanted to tell you about my Characters jolly roger as well, it is basically a cross bone skull but with paint splats on it that are the six main colors, the two crossbones are replaced with two different versions of a paintbrush a filbert one and a wide one and a pencil in the skulls jaws which is suppose to reference the fact that cray always chews on the pencils he uses.**

everyone continued to go across the desert. Eyelashes had canteens of water in his saddle pouches, so they didn''t have to worry about water for a while.

So...eyelashes, what happened to your previous owner?' Cray said

Eyelashes then started to think back.

'WHEN I SAY WHOA! I MEAN WHOA!' a man yelled

eyelashes then started mumble in annoyance.

What did he say Chopper?' Cray said

He doesn't want to talk about it.' Chopper said

So Vivi how far are we from Yuba now?' Cray said

About 5 more miles.' Vivi said

Cray simply wiped away the sweat from his head, and as he was looking he noticed something flying really far away. Cray rubbed his eyes and looked again and noticed that it was gone.

'What is it Cray?' Vivi said

Nothing I thought I saw something big flying out there, must've been my imagination or something... If only this camel could fly it would make this trip a lot faster'Cray said drinking some water. Cray said

'So Vivi I've been wanting to ask more about this rebel army.' Nami said

Yeah, I should probably fill you in before we get there. It started 10 years ago.' Vivi said

* * *

(Alubarna palace 10 years ago)

Please we need help. Our village is dried up, how can you sit there. And do nothing.' Kohza said

'Weather is beyond my control as king. I cannot command nature, it,s behind my control or any mans power there's nothing I can do.' Cobra said

My dad told us that a kings power is limitless they can do anything they wish.' Kohza said

'My abilities only exist in the realm of men, I'm not some kind of God.' Cobra said

'My king a man claiming to be this kids father is here.' A soldier said

My sincerest apologies my king, it's my fault forgive my stupid son, sire place the punishment on his actions on me I'll accept any punishment I beg of you.' Toto said putting both his hand on kohza so that his bowing down with him.

What are you thinking, stop acting stupid and disrespectful.' The man said slapping them both in the back of the head

You must be Toto,' Cobra said

Yes.' Toto said

'I will officially grant temporary sanctuary to any villagers that are suffering due to the crisis caused by this drought your welcome to live here alubarna is a fine place I assure you.' Cobra said

Thank you my generous king, thank you.' Toto said

Whatever I don't want to live in the capital is that the best you can do for us!' Kohza said in tears running off

Wait kohza come back!' Toto yelled

Kohza was then running off he then passed Vivi and her duck carue,

Hey there crybaby.' Vivi said

What did you say midget.' Kohza said

Midget?!" Vivi said

* * *

Your majesty it's terrible..princess Vivi..' A soldier said

A few minutes later Vivi appeared and looked like she just got out of a fight.

What happened?' Cobra said

I got into a fight with that boy..and got beaten.' Vivi said

What! That boy is dead!' Igaram yelled

Wait igaram stop!' Cobra said holding him

My majesty my deepest apologies, please kill me instead.' Toto said

Your both idiots!' Cobra said hitting both igaram and toto on the head

You fools it was a children's quarrel!' Cobra yelled

* * *

(Outside of the palace)

Quick everyone there's a fight going on between Vivi and Kohza!' A child yelled

A lot of kids were surrounding the scene

Are you kidding me Kohza?! Your going to let this snotty princess fight you? Heh she won't last a second.' Zoey said

Who are you calling snotty?, Vivi said arguing

You...snotty.' Zoey said

'Knock it off.' Kohza said to Zoey

Vivi then cracked her knuckles

.if I win I become your leader that's the deal got it.' Vivi said

Good luck with that, snotty.' Zoey yelled out

I'll never lose a fight to you midget...I've never lost a fight, especially to a dumb girl.' Kohza said

Is that right?" Vivi said running at him

They then began there brawl as everyone cheering for either Kohza or Vivi win

* * *

(One fight later)

Alright you guys listen up from now on I announce princess Vivi as second vice leader of the sand sand clan! Does anyone have a problem with that? Kohza said

The children cheered.

Kohza then turned to Zoey

Zoey?' Kohza said

Zoey then walked towards Vivi, and she held out her hand.

Looks like your not 'all' snotty after all...welcome.' Zoey said with a smile

Vivi then gripped Zoeys hand for a hand shake and looked at Zoeys eyes more closely, and noticed that one eye color was different then the other.

Thank you.' Vivi said

* * *

(Sometime later)

Short time skip

Vivi started hanging out with Zoey for a little bit as Zoey was playing around with some little baby lizards

Here, you wanna see him?' Zoey said handing her the baby lizard.

Umm' Vivi said a little bit scared holding her hand out

Zoey then put the little lizard in her palm the lizard then looked at Vivi with it's weird looking eyes

It's cute.' Vivi said using her other hand to pet the lizard and then handing it back to Zoey, she felt a little pain coming from her leg, and she touched it with her hand

Are you okay?' Vivi

I'm fine it's just an old scar.' Zoey said

'So... your really the leaders sister?' Vivi said

'...what you don't believe me?' Zoey said

No no it's not that it's just that with your eyes and everything and you and kohza don't look- I don't want to make you mad.' Vivi said

'It's fine Vivi..Kohza treats me like a little sister more then a friend, so I consider him my brother, his daddy took me in when I had nowhere else to go.' Zoey said

(Flashback within a flashback)

(Nanohana)

Zoey was sitting down near a broken up merchant vendor, her stomach growled in hunger

Zoey got up and started to walk towards a vendor.

Sorry kid no money no food.' The merchant said

Zoey then tried to pull the sad face technique.

Nice try kid, but you won,t get any sympathy from me.' The merchant said

Zoey then pulled and angry face and then quickly snatched the piece of bread and ran off!

Hey you little brat! Come back here!' The merchant yelled

After finding a place safe place to eat outside the town she sat down and ate the small piece of bread, and she was still hungry. She just put her head down in sadness. she looked up and noticed a pirate ship being docked and some people going away from it she hid so that she wouldn't get spotted and she had an idea and went to the ship she quickly went on it and noticed that it was free from pirates...for now, she went down to the lower deck and noticed a few coins lying around, she quickly picked them up and started to quietly go through one of the crates, as she looked through the first one she noticed a strange fruit that was really weird looking, she then felt her stomach growling. Quickly picked up the fruit and took a bite out of it as she swallowed a piece she realized how gross it tasted.

Yuck!.' Zoey said quietly

Then suddenly she started to hear some footsteps up above and realized that some of the pirates came back.

Hello is there anyone here?' A pirate said

Did you hear something?' Another pirate said

Zoey hid behind some stacked up crates

HEY! The devil fruit is gone! Alert the others back in town! The pirate yelled

Pirate#2 then ran up the steps and towards the city.

Zoey need to find a way to get out she pushed the stacked crates onto the pirate and ran off.

Stop you Brat!' The pirate yelled getting uo

Zoey quickly ran off the ship and st

You won,t get away from me!" The pirate yelled

The pirate was closing in on her and Zoey couldn't find any other way to go she decided to head towards town and lose them their but the pirates from that crew were still there she wouldn't be able to hide and then suddenly she started develop some sort of wings underneath her arms and a fin was sticking out of her hair.

What the? That must be the fruits power.' The pirate said in his head

Zoey looked ahead and noticed the pirate crew coming back

Guys stop Her, She ate the fruit!" The pirate yelled

Zoey then tried to take off but was stumbling a little which made the pirate come even closer so out of desperation and fear zoey quickly flapped her arms as fast as she can and was now flying in the air and was heading towards the desert to get away. The pirates last resort was throwing a throwing knife at her that managed to hit her in the right thigh zoey could feel the the pain but she just kept flying and flying and flying...

* * *

(Toto and Kohzas old village)

Kohza was outside kicking some sand around and then noticed something coming towards them and then collapsed onto the ground, Kohza went and ran towards it

Kohza were are you going it's not good to be out there in the desert without water!' Toto yelled

There's something out there!' Kohza yelled running

Kohza!" Toto yelled running after him.

As both of them went closer to the crash. Kohza went closer and lifted the hood up to see who it was.

It's a girl dad.' Kohza said

He then looked and saw that she was bleeding from her right thigh.

Toto quickly picked her up and carried her to the village.

Toto helped zoey recover for a few days, during her recovery zoey told them that she was an orphan, and so Toto decided to bring her into there household as part of the family

* * *

Zoey just got done telling her story but left out the part of her turning into some creature afraid that she might scare her off. The only people who knew were Toto and Kohza.

So they found you in the desert by yourself?' Vivi said

'Uh huh.' Zoey said

Well I'm sure Leader is happy to have you as a sister.' Vivi said

Thanks.' Zoey said smiling.

'Well what do we have here?'

Zoey and Vivi looked and noticed some bandits in front of them

Hello there princess are you lost.' One of the bandits said

Back off! Zoey yelled going in front of Vivi with her hands out

Now who's this princess? one of your freakish friends?' The bandits said noticing her eyes

PROTECT THEM SAND SAND CLAN!' Kohza yelled out

Suddenly a bunch of kids and kohza ran towards them holding the bandits off.

Zoey! Get Vivi out of here we'll hold these guys off!' Kohza said

No! I want to help you!" Zoey yelled

Just do what I say! Get Vivi out of here!" Kojza yelled

Don't worry about us!' A kid said

You two got to run now!"' Another kid said

Protect her to the death sand sand clan!' Kohza yelled out

Suddenly another bandit grabbed Vivi by the arm. And zoey used a club and hit the man arms letting him go. Zoey dropped the club and grabbed Vivi and they started to run towards the ruins.

Quick over here.' Zoey said going behind some walls zoey looked and noticed a couple of bandits

Now wait right here, I'll try to lure them away from you.' Zoey said running out.

Wait Zoey.' Vivi said concerned about her friend.

Let's split up We'll be able to cover more ground that way.' Bandit #4 said

Hey!' Zoey yelled throwing a rock at bandit #4 and 5's faces zoey then blew a raspberry at them.

'Why You!' They both said chasing after her.'

The bandits then started look around for her.,

Where did she go?' Bandit #4 said

She couldn't have gotten far.' Bandit #5 said

Then out of nowhere, bandit#4 felt something sharp being plunged into both of his shoulders. Zoey turned into her half zoan form and sinked her feet talons in.

OOOOW!' Bandit #4 yelled running around

What..what is that! A dinosaur!' Bandit #5 yelled

Who cares get this freak off of me!" Bandit#4 yelled

Bandit#5 pulled out a gun and then fired which grazed zoeys side but the pain was enough for her to let go of her grip and fall to the ground. With tears in her eyes.

This is the end for you freak.' Bandit #4 said pulling his gun out

Suddenly two of king cobras most trusted soldiers and friends Pell and Chaka came in and stopped the two bandits just in time, zoey was in a lot of pain so Pell picked her up and carried her.

* * *

Kohza was with Vivi and he just got done finishing off the bandit leader and ended up getting a scar right above his eye protecting her. Two more bandit came in and tried to finish him off. But igaram and cobra showed up just in time knocking them out

Take that you bastards!' Cobra said

Papa, Igaram.' Vivi said

Cobra just then started kicking the bandits that were on the ground

How dare you you punks, you desert scum, you think you can kidnap my daughter? You dirty swine.' Cobra said

We took care of the others sire.' Pell said

Chaka? Pell? Why are you two here?'cobra said

Thats funny. We were going to ask you the same question.' Chaka said

This place is filled with many bandits it's not a place for royalty.' Pell said

Hmm whos that you have there Pell?' Cobra said

Pell gently put Zoey down who was still in her zoan form.

Zoey!' Kohza said running towards her.

That's zoey?' Vivi said running to her also

It appears that she has eaten a devil fruit. Don,t worry the bullet didn't hit her but it grazed her very badly.' Pell said

I'm fine Kohza...what happened to you?' Zoey said looking at kohzas scar right above his eye.

He got it protecting me...I'm sorry your both hurt because of me.' Vivi said about to cry.

It's not your fault.' Zoey said

These and some other kids needs medical attention and Chaka arrange help at once.' Igaram said

Yes sir.' They both said

You children acted very brave today.' Igaram said

* * *

(Back at the palace)

All of the kids were being taking care of, Vivi was sitting by kohza and Zoey silent

'What's wrong Vivi why are you so distant child.' Igaram said

I was...just so scared. Vivi said

'I was scared to they were so much bigger and stronger then us and armed to the teeth.. Kohza said

It's not that...it's just...leader...you told them to protect me to the death... Don't give your life to save mine...both of you.' Vivi said crying.

Kohza, Zoey, then full measure of gratitude I owe both of you cannot be expressed so I will simply say thank you.' Cobra said

Vivi's our friend I would do that for all of them.' Kohza said

Yeah, we would help her no matter what.' Zoey said

I see then I'm certain the next generation of alabastas people will be in good hands.' Cobras said

* * *

Short time skip

Toto was offered a chance to start his own oasis called yuba and it was now time for kohza and zoey to say goodbye to their friend vivi,

I hope to see you again Vivi.' Zoey said gathering her things and giving her a hug.

I hope so to.' Vivi said

Don't worry as soon as we have the town up and running you'll be able to come by anytime.'kohza said

Toto gave cobra a handshake

I wish you good luck Toto.' Cobra said

Thank you your majesty we'll make yuba a great place for alabasta...so long my princess we won't be seeing each other for a while. Toto said

Let's move out!'Toto yelled out at the other villagers

'See ya Vivi I hope you grow up to be a great princess.' Kohza said

Bye!' Zoey yelled

* * *

End of backtory

So this kohza and zoey person went with there father to tuna what do they have to do with the rebel army.' Nami said

'...there the two that made it.' Vivi said

**this is it the back story of Vivi and her two friends is over! I hope you liked it, also I hope you guys guessed the little funny reference in the beginning and where I got it from. Anyway see you later.**


	27. Scorpion

**MINI ARC PART 1 of 1 Zoey has just arrived back at the Rebel camp.**

* * *

Everyone set up a small camp eating some food.

This is all the breakfast we get, come on!' Ussop said

Seconds! Seconds!' Luffy yelled

Sanji then kicked both of them

Don't be greedy!' Sanji yelled

Luffy then grabbed some food from Crays and Zoro's plates

What the!? Luffy!" Cray said grabbing the food back.

Luffy get your hands off my food!' Zoro yelled wrestling with luffy

'Whyndi they always act like this when we eat?' Vivi said

Just don't make eye contact.' Nami said continued eating

Look at Ace, he cleans up after himself and cleans his dishes, I find it hard to believe that Luffy is cut from the same cloth as him. With his personality and manners it's kind of baffiling that he has a huge bounty on his head.' Nami said

Ace has a bounty?' Vivi said

It's such a large sum that every bounty hunter is hellbent on catching him. Fire fist Ace of the white beard pirates.' Nami said

If ace is this imposing to others then the person he's after must be even worse.' Vivi said

More then worse he told me that that this person is bloodthirsty traitor that killed a fellow crew mate. And given his determination..I think he going to keep chasing him no matter what.' Nami said

As Zoro was continuing to fight with Luffy, and Cray, Ussop and sanji was trying to break it up.

Alright you guys! That's enough, it's time to head out!' Nami said

Okay' everyone said

Then suddenly out of nowhere a piece of meat was floating up in the air which caught Luffys eyes.

Hey look at that that piece of meat is floating.' Luffy said

What?' Cray said

Then suddenly the piece of meat starting to floating away.

Come back meat!' Luffy yelled running after it.

Luffy...Ace could you.. And he's gone to.' Nami said looking at the empty space

* * *

(Sometime later)

Everyone walked to try and find Ace and they spotted standing on a nearby rock looking down

Hey guys.' Ace said turning around

Where have you been Ace?' Nami said

I found these two kids.' Ace said

The two kids then appeareed from behind the rocks

Hello.' They both said

Who are these kids?' Cray said

I'm Chip and this is my brother Dip.' Chip said

There the ones that took that food off the plate that Luffy was chasing earlier.' Ace said

Were sorry, we were just really hungry we haven't eaten in days.' Dip said

What is a couple of kids doing out here in the desert?' Nami said

Please I need you to help me something I need you to help me find this man, I'll pay you a million beris if you do Chip said taking out a picture and handing it to Ace. Ace then looks at the picture

1 million beris?' Nami said

' yes I don't have it with me right now, but when I grow up I promise to pay you. Please help us.' Chip said

My brother and i have been on his trail for a while we followed him from the badlands.' Chip said

Were going to need a name.' Cray said

Scorpion his a bounty hunter.' Chip said

Bounty hunter?' Zoro said

Why would you want to find someone like that?' Nami said

Hmmm.' Ace said looking st the picture

Do you recognize him ?' Cray said

Yeah.. I actually have business with this man a man who defeated blackneard isnsomewhere in yubs who goes by the name scorpion, he's the reason i'm here to begin witha.' Ace said

What he's taken out Blackbeard?!' Everyone yelled

No way, indin't believe it.' Ussopmssid

He doesn't look like the kind of person who can take out someone like who you described to us.' Cray said to ace.

Do you really think he did Ace?' Ussop said to ace

I'm not sure the only way to know is to meet him face to face.' Ace said

Wait Ace.. as in fire fist ace?' Dip said

Ace then looked out.

What is it ace?' Cray said

There's someone coming. Two of them and a bird

Chooper then smelled the air

There here.' Chooper said

They looked by the sand hill and saw a man riding an ostrich.

I've come for you Fire fist ace...I'm called the scorpion I'm a true admirable hero and I traveled a great distance to challenge you on a one on one match.' Scorpion said

Hey guys!" Luffy yelled

LUFFY!?" Everyone yelled

What are you doing with him he's the enemy!' Sanji yelled

' Alright.' Ace said

This is so exciting, Ace this is a serious fight so don't pull any punches.' Luffy said jumping off the ostrich.

I wasn't planning to!' Ace yelled

Alright here I come!' scorpion said riding on his ostrich down the til with a large Net launching gun. He launched the ,metal net at ace, Ace used his fire ability to push it right back at him covering him in it.

Ow ow ow hot hot.' Scorpion said getting out of the net.

'Hahahaha, I guess I should be thankful if defeating you was easy itt wouldn't be much of a victory.' Scorpion said

Yeah? Well you have some skills yourself.' Ace said

I'm glad you approve because this fight isn't over.' Scorpion said getting his next weapon ready

Behold my special compress air gun with extinguisher foam!' Scorpion said

Foam? Is he serious?" Cray said

Don't be fooled by the foam, this gun packs enough power to blow a hole even through a rock.' Scorpion said shooting right at ace

Ace quickly dodged his attacks and as ace got close enough he gut shoted scorpion bringing him down. As he slid down the small sand hill.

'Let me guess, you lied about taking Blackbeard down so I would come here is that correct?" Ace said

That's right...(cough)...a clever deciet...that first round was just...' Scorpion said going down again.

Father!' Chip and dip yelled running towards scorpion.

Father?' Everyone said

Father stop you can't beat him!" Chip said

What are you two doing here why aren't you at home?' Scorpion said

'Please father we understand what you were trying to teach us but this this battle is to much for you please come home.' Chip said

Hahaha don't be boys I'm the worlds greatest bounty hunter.' Scorpion said

Dad you don't,t have to lie.' Dip said

Ha, you found me out...the truth is I'm terrible liar and a terrible father to boot, but there is one thing that's true and if you remember nothing else I taught you remember this even the most insignificant person can rise up to challenge the worlds greatest hero if he believes in himself., that is the entire reason I did this..to show you boys what it means to follow your hearts desire. men need dreams goals that burn deep inside the heart like an eternal flame that is what disdains us all...ambition...always challenge when others say it can't be done even if it seems impossible believe and life will deliver paradise...forgive me but the only way to make you see that truth was put my life on the line...my sons..always follow your hearts.' Scorpion said

'Watch and Learn as long as I hold in to my dream I will not back down...popo the bazooka! Scorpion said

The ostrich ran in and dropped the bazooka by his feet.

The kids then went to the there father

I won't let you do this we need you!' Chip said hugging him

'We understand what your doing to make your point.. We understand. We won't give up on our dreams just like you said please listen to us and stop fighting come home we need you around that's our dream!" Chip said crying

Were sorry daddy don't be mad at us anymore we'll be food I promise we love you dad!' Dip said

Scorpion still had the bazopka aimed at ace and then dropped it and hugged his kids.

I love you boys to!' Scorpion said crying

The bazooka then rolled by tall rock, it went off and the rock started tumbling towards all three of them.

Gumo gumo no..

Don't worry I got it!' Ace said to Luffy

Fire fist!' Ace said punching the rocks that were coming down and away from the family.

Scorpion are you all right?' Ace said

Are you alive?' Luffy said

Don't,t be stupid of course I'm alive I wouldn't,t leave my sons behind...I love you boys you guys are my life please forgive me for being so foolish. Let's go home.' Scorpion said hugging his boys

* * *

(Later that day)

So your leaving us now?' Chooper said

Yes, since Blackbeard isn't here there's no reason for me to stick around.' Ace said

Were are you going next? Cray said

I have lead on black beards whereabouts scorpion heard about a man that saw him out west guess we'll see..' Ace said tossing a piece of paper at Luffy

Do yourself a favor and hang on to that.' Ace said

But it's a scrap of paper.' Luffy said

That piece of paper will reunite us someday.' Ace said

Okay I'll hang on to it.' Luffy said

' everyone Please take good care of Luffy for me...Luffy the next time we meet we'll be top pirates... you and me.' Ace said

'Right.' Luffy said

BYE!" Scorpion yelled with his two boys and ostrich.

Everyone turned to him and waved good bye and when they turned back to where Ace was standing me was gone.

Where's Ace?' Luffy said

He dissapeared.' Zoro said

' but we'll see him again.' Luffy said

Yeah. I'll bet.' Nami said


	28. Yuba

**I AM FINALLY BACK HOME WITH A COMPUTER NOW!**

**(Time forward.)**

Chopper, Zoro, Cray and Luffy were separated from the group, Chopper was in his large form carrying Luffy over his shoulder.

do you know where were suppose to go?' Cray said really tired

I don't know. Chopper do you still have a scent to pick up on.' Zoro said

Not at the moment.' Chopper said

Suddenly Luffy woke up

Looks like Luffy is up.' Chopper said

What?' Luffy said getting up

Have you recovered yet?' Cray said

I think so.' Luffy said

Your such a pain.' Zoro said

Where are the others?' Luffy said

Don't know?' Cray said

How do you not know where they are?' Luffy said

It's quite simple actually, it's because there somewhere else that I don't know about.' Cray said

Are you trying to be funny?' Luffy said

Yeah. Ain't I a riot?!' Cray said in an angry tone

Let me guess were lost again?" Luffy said

YES AND GUESS WHO'S FAULT THAT IS!?" The three of them yelled at Luffy.

as everyone was continuing walking in the hot desert Cray then looked at the front of his hand and noticed a glassy spot on it.

Hmm. Cray what's wrong?' Chopper said

'What? Oh it's nothing' Cray said

Then what's going on with your hand?' Chopper said

I don't know maybe I might be getting sunburn or something for being in the sun for to long,' Cray said

Chopper just looked at Cray with concern

Look I'll be fine Chopper... I just need to get out of the sun for a while.' Cray said touching his hand.

* * *

(**Earlier)**

CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled running around in the desert

What is he doing?' Sanji said

He's probably hallucinating again, Jeez, can he just stay out of trouble for one minute chopper were going to need you.' Nami said

'He's out of commotion for the moment.' Zoro said

Well okay, I guess that leaves it you then.' Nami said

Why me?' Zoro said

'Because I seek to remember a certain debt you owe me.' Nami said

Erhhh.' Zoro growled

Fine.' Zoro said walking with Chopper on the sled.

Your real classy Nami.'Cray said

You think so? Well how about you join and help him to Cray you still owe me as well.' Nami said

What?! Why!?' Cray said

Because of your mouth!' Now go and help him!' Nami yelled

Fine!..besides you'll keep nagging at me if I don't.' Cray said catching up with Zoro.

What was that?' Nami said

Nothing!' Cray yelled running

Zoro and Cray were walking up a sand hill and saw Luffy running in circles.

Luffy come on we have to catch up with the others.' Zoro said

CROCODILE!' Luffy yelled

Chopper could you do something?' Zoro said

Chopper was just lying there exhausted in the sled

Here I'll try to get him up.' Cray said getting his water canteen out wpand walking towards Chooper.

There you are CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled throwing a lunch at Zoro

Luffy then punched near Zoro so hard that the sand hill that they were standing on collapsed covering both Chooper and Cray in the sand.

(Coughing)...what the hell you guys!" Cray said

Owww hot!' Chopper said digging himself out of the sand

Are you okay Chopper?' Cray said

I'm fine.' Chopper said.

Here.' Cray said handing him the canteen.

Thanks.' Chopper said getting a drink.

They both climbed up the sand hill and saw Zoro and Luffy in a frozen position, with both of them punching the other.

Ahhh what in the world happened to you two.?' Chopper said

Come on you guys wake up half of your bodies is stuck in the sand.' Cray said

Chopper then opened a bottle of strong scented medecine to wake up Zoro

(Cough)...thanks for that.' Zoro said

What were you two doing?' Cray said

Long story...where are the others?' Zoro said

I don't know I was caught in the sand.' Cray said

'Guess were just going to have follow there footsteps.' Zoro said

'What footsteps?' Chopper said

* * *

**(Present time)**

Zoro, Cray, Chooper, and Luffy were now walking in the desert, with Luffy lagging behind very tired.

Is Luffy going to be alright?' Chopper said

He'll be fine.' Cray said

Yeah. It'll take a lot more then a little heat to bring him down.' Zoro said

So Cray, is this what pirates are really like?'Chopper said

Well that just depends on what your view on pirates is."Cray said

So why did you become one?' Chopper said questioning.

"Let's just say I didn't really have that many choices." Cray said

You said you wanted become an artist right?' Chopper said

'Well technically I am one already, but I'm not the 'best' one...My Great Grandfather was one of those great artists, My dad told me he went out to the Grand Line countless times showing everyone the different paintings he's created, before he got to old to travel anywhere anymore." Cray said

"And so you joined the crew to make it to the Grandline just like your Grandpa?" Chopper said

That and well...this crew just rubbed off on me after a while I guess. We've been through a lot, but don't worry you get use to it after a while am I right Zoro?' Cray said

whatever you say that makes you feel good about it Cray." Zoro said

Oh come on Zoro, it's not that bad.' Cray said

THERE!...SHADE!" Luffy yelled pointing at a large rock.

Gumo gumo no..Luffy yelled stretching his arms to the rock

Rocket!" Luffy yelled snatching all three of them in the process.

Ahhhhhhhh!" All three of them yelled crashing into the boulder

Shade.' Luffy said relaxed laying on the sand

I SHOULD CUT YOU IN HALF!' Zoro yelled in anger

Zoro...On second thought..I take it back..it is THAT bad.' Cray said in pain.

Where's Chooper?...Oh there he is why is he over there?.' Luffy said

Cray then hit Luffy in the back of the head.

You idiot! You knocked Chopper right out!' Cray yelled running towards Chopper

As Cray was getting to him he felt himself sinking in the sand.

"What the Hell!?" Cray said as he was quickly going down. And then suddenly he felt himself falling down and then landed on something really hard and then rolling off it.

"Ow." Cray said getting himself up and wiping off the sand off his clothes. And then suddenly Zoro fell down.

You okay?' Cray said giving him a hand.

I'm fine.' Zoro said

Hey you guys! What's down there!?' Luffy yelled and also jumping down the hole Zoro fell through.

Well it appears to...Luffy why did you jump down!? What about Chopper?!' Cray said

Waahh! Chopper yelled falling down to them

"Great now all of us is stuck down here.' Zoro said

all of them were looking around the strange ruins

What do you think this place is?'' Cray said

"It looks like a giant dome.'" Zoro said

'They look like ancient ruins.' Chopper said

How can you tell?' Zoro said

Chopper then walked towards a Strange large stone cube.

"Look at this weird cubed stone, it's engraved with rows of weird characters, it's an ancient language that I saw in a book before." Chopper said

" why would something like this be underground though?"Cray said taking a good look at the Cube with interest.

"I don't know why? was it built underground? Or was it buried after it was built? either way I get the feeling they were trying to hide it." Chopper said

"Well who ever made this building it seems that it took them a long time." and what ever it is it has nothing to do with us so what's the point in thinking about it now. and besides we have to figure out a way out of here, Right captain?' Zoro said

"Ugh. do we have to right now?' Luffy said annoyed

"Just get up." Zoro said

"I don't wanna can we just stay here for little longer it's hot outside." Luffy said

**"BONK!"**

"Right we got to get out of here...Gomu gomu no pistol...' Luffy said stretching his arms towards the hole to grab sides but it kept collapsing every time he did.

Luffy why don't you just grab the bould-' Zoro said

Uhhhhh! This is pissing me off gomu gomu no...Gatling. Luffy yelled punching at surface near the hole making it bigger and shattering the boulder that was up top.

Great how are we all going to get out of here now that you shattered the boulder up their!?' Zoro said

Luffy then started to wrap one of his stretched out arms around a pillar.

Everyone grab on.' Luffy said

Oh now I see what he's doing..' Zoro said

Come on Cray, Chopper.' Zoro said

Alright..just give me a minute.' Cray said putting his notebook back.

Zoro, Chopper, and Cray both grabbed on Luffy.

Okay hang on GOMU GOMU NO!" Luffy yelled as all of them were spinning around rapidly

SPRING!" Luffy yelled as they launched right out of the underground building

How are we going to land!" Chopper yelled

'Don't know.' Luffy said

This is going to hurt!' Cray yelled

They then crashed landed right into the sand, tumbling around all of them half buried in sand.

* * *

**(Later that day as the sun was going down)**

Come on you guys hurry up.' Luffy said

Oh now he has all of his energy now that its cooled off.' Zoro said

Cray then looked at his hand and noticed that the thing on his hand has withered away.

"hmmm." Cray said Weirdly

Chopper then started to smell something familiar.

What is it Chopper do you smell something?' Cray said

Yeah...it's Nami's perfume in the direction of the setting sun.' Chopper said pointing.

"Finally!' Luffy yelled running

Hey wait up!' Everyone yelled running after him

Heys guys!' Luffy yelled out in the distance Seeing everyone along with Cray, Zoro, and Chopper

Your all alright!' Vivi yelled

Were have you guys been?" Sanji said

Where do you think?' Cray said

Well were glad that you guys are safe.' Nami said

So Vivi how much longer now to Yuba?' Luffy said

Vivi was looking around and then she noticed some large rocks in the distance.

Guys! Were close now, Yuba is just passed those Rocks over there one last push and I,m sure we'll make it." Vivi said

YEAH FINALLY!: Luffy yelled running out while everyone looked

NOT THAT WAY!: Everyone yelled

* * *

**(Rainbase: Rain Dinner Casino)**

"The operation will begin at the stroke of noon two days from now, have you completed the arrangements?" Crocodile said

"Yes everything's in place, we have a hundred and fifty billions who are standing by in Nanohana to replace the ones that were taken out by Fire Fist Ace, I have also called Mr. 2 back here, it appears that he failed to find and eliminate Mr. 3. the officer agents have been instructed to gather tonight at the Spiders Cafe at 8:00 tonight it,s 5;00 now so they should be on their way there now." Miss all Sunday said

"Good." Crocodile said blowing out smoke from his Cigar.

**(Spiders Cafe)**

Mr. 6 and Miss Mothers day has just arrived seeing Miss Merry Christmas and Mr.4 sitting down by the bar. Mr.6 was wearing an Umbrella Hat and and sat down along with Miss Mothers day

Its about time you two morons got here we were waiting forever for you stupid stupid people, it's almost 8:00!' Miss Merry Christmas impatiently yelled

'Oh shut up we still have 2 hours left you Hag.' Mr. 6 said taking a seat

'So what is it you have to drink here? Mr.6 said taking his umbrella hat off.

Cactus juice and tap water., Paula said

Give me tap.' Mr. 6 said

Paula handed him a cup of water and Mr.6 drank half of it. He then started to use his Logia clay abilities to make some substance of clay and started to shape a pot out of it.

So when are the others coming?' Miss Mothers Day said sitting down crossing her legs

Who knows, but they better be here soon it's almost time to go.' Paula said

'Un...deux...trois'

Un...deux...trois'

'Un...deux...trois''

Bon Clay (aka Mr.2) danced his way towards the door.

greetings and salutations everyone!' Mr 2 sang entering the cafe with a few of his crew members outside the door dancing

your a freak.' Paula said

I am not a freak Paula I am a talented dancer that's practicing my craft...I will take a sparkling water please.' Mr. 2 said

Don't have any." Paula said

DON'T HAVE ANY! give me a break that's what all class ballerinas drink!" Mr. 2 Said

Mr.2 then looked at his crew members.

You three are still here? you guys can leave now, and don't forget to practice your dancing.' Mr.2 said

Yes Mr. 2. Mr. Bon Clay sir!' The three said twirling off

'Oh nice so I see the fatty, the old hag, Mr. Pots and the Insect are here as well.' Mr. 2 said

Why don't you shut your fat mouth! you weirdo dancing freak of nature." Miss Merry Christmas said

"Well nice to see you." Mr. 2 said

all is left is Mr. 1 and Mr.3 to show up." Mr. 6 said

I wouldn't be so sure of Mr. 3 showing up if he wants to stay alive that is." Mr.2 said

"what do you mean? did he fail an assignment?" Mr. 6 said

'Yes and I was tasked to eliminate him but he was gone by the time I got their." Mr. 2 said

'...Well that's a damn shame." Mr. 6 said finishing up one pot and putting it on the table.

* * *

**( 1 hour and 55 minutes Later)**

Only five more minutes until the appointed time..oh i'm so bored..time to practice my spinning.." Mr. 2 said spinning with Mr. 4 laughing in amusement

"Stop it! just looking at hurts!" miss Merry Christmas said

Errr what is your problem you old hag do you want to fight or something!" Mr. 2 said

"do you really think you can handle me!?" Miss Mothers Day

You two are really starting to annoy me with your yelling knock it off!" Mr. 6 said.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Mr. 2 said

"Don't test me Mr. 2" Mr . 6 said

Give it a rest you guys as soon as Mr. 1 shows up..." Miss Mothers Day said

Then out of nowhere there was a huge crash in the door and the entire door shattered with 3 people bloodied and bruised who were part of Mr.2's crew.

Huh? what are you doing here and why aren't you practicing your dancing like I told you?" Mr. 2 said

b-b-because of him." The man said

Mr. 1 then appeared.

oh so these men are acquaintances of yours...you see i found them acting suspicious out in the desert... don't worry i doubt they,ll die you seem unnecessarily concerned about them...fostering friendships will only make you weaker." Mr.1 said to Mr. 2

Those men are Mine they don't belong to you!' Mr. 2 said ready to attack Mr. 1

You better stop Mr. 2!" Miss Merry Christmas said

Mr. 2 and Mr.1 then began to fight which lead to Mr.2 Kicking Mr. 1 through a wall but with no scratch on him.

Do You want to die that badly?" Mr.1 said

Hold it that's enough messing around Mr.1." Paula said

Out of my way Miss Double finger I still haven't killed him yet." Mr. 1 said

"Stop squirming around Mr. 2 your only going to make it worse." Mr. 6 said holding Mr, 2 with a large Clay hand.

"stop it! let me Go! get this crap off of me!" Mr. 2 said squirming.

That goes for you to Mr. 2, it's 8 a clock. all the agents that should be here whats more, a letter about our orders has jjust arrived at the spiders cafe so... were instructed to head to rain base the city of dreams and in that city we'll meet someone a man we know but his face we have never seen...were heading to meet the boss" Paula said

* * *

(Yuba)

,No...it can,t be." Vivi said

So...This is Yuba?" Cray said

"It doesn,t look good, it doesn,t look that much different then that eramalu place." Zoro said

Yuba was deep in sand and some of the buildings were half buried.

,I thought you said this place was an Oasis." Sanji said

It was...It seems that the sandstorms has taken it as well." vivi said about to cry.

Then they suddenly started to hear digging they went further into the town more and saw a man shoveling some sand out of a pit.

"i,m assuming your travelers..you guys must be exhausted from being in that heat for so long. sorry but this town is a bit dry to...but your welcome to stay here for a little while." The man said

'thank you but we came her because we thought the rebel army was in this town." Vivi said

what business do you have with the rebel army?...CURSE OF ALL OF YOU IF YOUR HERE TO JOIN THE REBEL ARMY YOU CAN JUST GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM! the old man yelled throwing stuff at them.

whoa calm down old man." Cray said

"If your looking for those fools, look else where there no longer here in this town." The Man said shocking everyone

"WHAT THERE GONE!?" Luffy yelled

"After three years with no rain this land has become increasingly dry sandstorms become regular occurence here little by little the oasis we knew was swallowed up.. until the town became what your seeing it now and when the flow of supplies stopped for this town the Rebel army packed up and left to Katorea." the man said

What?" Vivi said

Katorea? is that somewhere close by Vivi?" Cray said

It's near Nanohana the place we came from." Vivi said

Katorea thats the place where I was when I was separated from Sanji and met Eyelash." Chooper said

wait if Eyelash was there why didn,t he tell us that he was with the Rebel Army?" Sanji said

Eyelash then started talking.

What did he say?" cray said to Chooper

"He said because you guys didn't ask if he was."Chopper said

,Well thats just great we came all this way for nothing

The old man then started to climb pout of the pit

Vivi?" the old man said

Wait a minute shes not a princess or anything!" Luffy yelled

"BONK!"

Nice one Luffy!" Zoro yelled

Princess Vivi is that you?...It's me don,t you recognize me? i look different..I lost some weight I suppose." The old man said

...Toto?" Vivi said covering her mouth about to cry.

"whatever s it,s worth I believe in you and the king..he,s a good man a true king that would never betray his country I know it.." Toto said crying on his knees

THIS REBELLION IS RIDICULOUS, A BUNCH OF FAITHLESS FOOLS! yes this country hasn,t seen rain in three years but I still put my trust in the king..most of the country still have faith in him...So many times I have tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen, My last effort was with Zoey.' Toto said

Zoey?" Vivi said remembering her friend

Yes...she comes by here sometimes to check up on me...she just left a while ago." Toto said

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_I'm sorry but we have to do this, Me and Kohza have no Choice." Zoey said_

_"It's pointless! please stop this Madness! the king is not a bad person!" Toto said_

_"I wish I can believe you...but theirs no other way...this country is going to have to change one way or another otherwise everyone will still continue to suffer...If this is the last time we see each other...I just want you to know..I've always loved you like a Father Toto."Zoey said flying off._

* * *

_ (**Present)**_

_"_the rebellion is not stopping, there planning on settling everything once and for all with a final attack...there backs are against the wall their stuck in a corner...prepared for death." Toto said with tears in his eyes.

"Please Vivi you have stop them from tearing this country apart." toto said

Toto just continued to cry, Vivi slowly walked towards him and handed him a piece of cloth.

" Toto old friend, please don't be worried, were going to succeed, we will stop this." Vivi said

"...Thank you." Toto said wiping his tears away.

**Hello Everyone I Just want to say, this will probably be my Last chapter for a while Since I am starting school in a few days, thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this far into the story, And I will see you all next time. Bye for now.**


	29. Tearful vow to put friends on the line

**(Yuba inn)**

"well great job everybody we did some good work, now lets all lay down on these comfy beds and gets some well deserved rest okay? we,ll need our strentgh." Ussop said quickly going to sleep

Zoro then threw a pillow at him.

"Please..This whole trip you've been nothing but lazy." Zoro said

"Quit Comparing me to you and all the other superhuman freaks." Ussop said throwing a pillow at Zoro upsetting Zoro

Cray then threw a pillow at Ussop.

"And Who are you calling a freak Long Nose!?" Cray yelled

Ussop then threw a pillow at Cray he dodged it and it hit Chpoper.

"If you want to give the award of being the laziest on this trip why not give it to chopper! he's been on a sled all day" ussop said

You try walking in the desert with a fur coat on!" Chopper said

Uh Sanji I think thats my Bed?" Vivi said

" I know I thought you might have trouble sleeping all alone tonight Vi-" Sanji was Interrupted by Cray throwing a pillow at Sanji.

"I guess we can give the Award for the biggest Perv here to Sanji." Cray said

"All right Art-boy' I'm going to shove that pillow so far down your throat you'll choke on it." Sanji said

"I would like to see you try Chef." Cray said throwing another pillow at him

"Now you pissed me off." Sanji said with a vein popping in his head

Sanji then joined in the fight as Zoro, Chooper, Cray and Ussop were fighting each other as well.

I don,t think you guys can understand the concept of' nami was interrupted by a pillow to the face. And she started throwing pillows to. Vivi was just staring in amusement.

Luffy was outside with Toto as he was continuing to shovel

Hey old guy, if theres still no water, why are you still here?' Luffy said

Because I won,t give up, this oasis still has water I can bet on it. Yuba can't be beaten by lousy sand. I will dig it out no matter how long it takes.' Toto said

Hmmm...well okay then let's dig!' Luffy said digging fast in the sand with both of his hands

Hey wait your throwing more sand into my hole!' Totos said

"But I,m digging just like you old guy?" Luffy said

'No I'm digging holes and your filling them up! The sand from the hole your digging is going into the hole I'm digging therefore your not helping." toto said

"Ohh I see a Mystery Hole!" Luffy said continuing to dig.

" I said Knock it off!...Forget it." toto said

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Toto then looked at the hole that Luffy was in and noticed how big the hole was and saw Luffy sleeping.

"amazing...he manged to make this much progress in such little time." toto said

Toto then picked up Luffy and brought him back to the inn where everyone else was sleeping.

"Thank you...and Pleasant Dreams, you've earned it." Toto said walking out.

* * *

(Rainbase: Rain Dinners) All of the Officer Agents have arrived to the the secret base that was in the rain dinners casino waiting for their boss to show up.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO WAIT!? I COULD BE PRACTICING MY DANCING!" Mr. 2 said pounding his hands in the table

'Stop that!' Mr.6 yelled wrapping Mr. 2 up with Clay. Smashing the pot he was making and absorbing the clay into his body. And starting again.

Hey!' Mr.2 yelled

Mr.4 was Laughing.

"Just stay where you are and wait Quietly you two." Miss Double finger said

Yeah shut up you stupid men, stupid! stupid!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled

"That goes for you to as well Miss Merry Christmas.' Miss Double finger said

Fine." Mr. 6 said letting Mr. 2 go.

'I got to admit though this is really tedious, having to sit here.' Miss mothers day said rubbing her temple.

Heh, I guess it's not to surprising that all of you don't get along, oh well it isn't necessary that you do anyway.' Miss all Sunday said walking down the steps.

Miss all Sunday.' Mr.1 said

thank you all for coming so far to attend this meeting, Welcome to rain dinners the largest casino in all of Alabasta.' Miss all Sunday

Can we skip the formalities and get to the point.' Mr. 1 said

Of course I was just getting to that, but theirs something that needs to be taken care of, it,s time to meet our boss whose face you've never seen, I was acting as his face and voice for quite sometime now, delivering orders as he saw fit. and theirs no longerto for such secrecy now." Miss All Sunday said

"finally the time has come...for operation Utopia" Crocodile said turning around in his chair facing everybody to everyone's surprise.

"Crocodile?" Mr.1 said surprised

"One of the Warlords?" Mr. 6 said shocked

"This will be the greatest and final mission that Baroque Works Carries out." Crocodile said

"It seems that your all familiar with our boss or the very least his p." Miss All sunday said

"Yes of course but why is one of the warlords leading us?" Miss double finger said

"Yeah we didn't expect to have some big shot guy to be our leader." Miss Merry Christmas said

" So we've been working for a pirate this whole time?" Miss Mothers day said

"Is there a Problem?" crocodile said with a menacing tone.

Not at all but it's strange? why would you need a company like this?" Miss Doublefinger said

"I do not seek money or status, it is something more...Military Strength." Crocodile said

Military Strength?" Mr. 1 said

"allow me to explain myself' Crocodile said lighting his cigar.

(One Explanation Later)

"You mean something like that exists on this country, Wow so exciting!" Mr. 2 said

"So all the missions that we and everyone else have been doing has been leading up to this?" Mr. 6 said

"That is Correct The letters that are in front of all of you are the final orders I will be giving you, the time has come for Alabasta to Disappear through these missions the entire country will fall in the hands of Baroque works..Failure is not an option. we begin tomorrow at Noon." Crocodile said

Everyone took a look at the letters that they were given and then burned them for safe measure.

"I wish you Luck." Crocodile said

Yes sir." Everyone said

Suddenly there were some footsteps coming down the Stairs, everyone looked and saw Mr. 3 with a banage on his head and noise.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr. 3 how are things?" Mr. 6 said

"greetings to you to Mr. 6." Mr. 3 said

"how did you get in here this location is a secret." Miss all Sunday said

"What hole did you crawl out of Mr. 3.. Now I can finish my mission." Mr. 2 said getting off of his chair." Mr. 2 said

"Hold on..Mr. 2" Crocodile said

"I didn;t crawel from anywhere I simply followed you all from your little meeting at spiders cafe...boss at last we meet, i have come here to humbly ask for your forgiveness and be given a second chance...you see Mr. 2 I knew it was s matter of time someone would come after me after Failing my mission so I slightly changed my course." Mr. 3 said

"You said you failed to complete a mission? what are you talking about?" Crocodile said

"Hmmm well you know the mission that I failed of stopping the Straw hats and Princess Vivi from coming here." Mr. 3 said

Crocodile Bit his Cigar in half and stood up.

"your telling me they got away? all of them? what were you talking about on the Transponder snail? you said you eliminated them! RIGHT!?" Crocodile said

"Transponder snail, I have never used a transponder snail at Little Garden not even once." Mr. 3 said

WHAT!?" Crocodile said

Crocodile sat down and lit another Cigar.

"this isn't good news? although that explains on why the unluckies haven't returned. I assume you tat least got rid of a couple of them. " Crocodile said

No...not exactly." Mr. 3 said

Crocodile then turned towards him.

"Wait! The information that i was given wasn't entirely accurate. there were five pirate escorts with princess Vivi and on top of that there was this really funny looking man." Mr. 3 said

DAMMIT!" Crocodile yelled

Please boss can you explain to the rest of us on whats going on!?" Mr 2 said

Mr.2 was then presented with Drawings of Zoro, Cray, Luffy, Nami and a photograph of Vivi.

"All of them..I Met all of these people on the way to the cafe." Mr. 2 said

Really?" Crocodile said

"(Switching through the Faces) There was this guy, and this guy, and this guy, and this girl, and this guy, and this thing to...Plus one more...Are you telling me that Miss Wednesday was the princess posing as an Agent and that all of these people are our enemy!?" Mr. 2 said

"Yes these people have uncovered who I really A. these people need to be taking care of or they'll interfere with the plan...Mr.3 your right about one thing it does seem they have added one person and one animal there group is increasing in numbers putting the animal aside we can safely assume that Vivi and her five little friends are in Alabasta...Mr. 2 make some photos of those faces you displayed" Crocodile said

"Bu..But Boss I promise I will eliminate Vivi and her friends with my own two hands."Mr. 3 said

Crocodile got up from his sit and grabbed Mr. 3 by the throat with his Right Hand. Mr. 3 was slowly being shriveled up

"JUST SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL! now Mr. 3 listen very carefully do you have any idea why I gave you your rank why your an officer agent? in terms of fighting skills alone even Mr. 6 has you beat do you understand that!? I promoted you because of your underhanded tenacity when it comes to completing an assignment...you have gravely dissapointed me." Crocodile said

Whats happening to him?!" Miss Merry Christmas said

He's shriveling up!" Miss doublefinger said

Crocodile let go of Mr. 3 as he layed on the ground

"Water...I need water." Mr. 3 said gasping.

You can have all the water you want...down there." crocodile said pressing a switch on his chair, dropping Mr. 3 down a trap door that lead to the Bananawanis were.

"Nothing but trouble...Now the rest of you listen up, take a good look at these six, they are determined to stop the rebellion In Alabasta if we leave them alone they are bound to come to us." crocodile said

I understand.. but boss do you really think the princess can stop the rebellion at this point?" Mr. 2 said

" unfortunately she has a couple of connections she can take advantage of. Princess Vivi Nefetari the Rebel Leader and Co-Leader Kohza and Zoey were apprately friends when they were children, the rebels have 700,000 even if the rebellion can;t be stopped now, Princess Vivi is certainly capable of causing confusion in there ranks I have already sent some billions to join with Kohza and Zoeys rebel force, the fact I haven't heard anything from our men means that vivi and her friends haven't taken any action yet. this is good, whatever the cost they must not reach the rebel army before the operation is complete..Miss all Sunday given the circumstances we should use Transponder snails, contact the billions that are in Nanohana and tell them to kill on sight without any hesitation...DO NOT ALLOW THE PRINCESS AND THE PIRATES INTO KATOREA!"Crocodile said slamming his fist on the table

Yes Sir " Miss all Sunday said walking out

"Now the rest of you. get going as well you don't want miss the fun do you?...Were very close to realizing our utopia...I would hate to be Dissapointed by any of you, you understand?" Crocodile said smoking his Cigar.

"Just leave it to us. boss Sir." Miss Double finger said

"We won't fail." Mr. 6 said getting up along with his Partner

And Were oooooooff!" Mr. 2 said in a singing voice

Go enjoy yourselves." Crocodile said with a smile blowing out smoke.

* * *

(Yuba) The next day

the Straw hats and Vivi were now preparing to Katorea.

Wait. before you all go theres something I need to give you." toto said

toto then Gave Luffy a small barrel canteen of Water.

Waoah is that Water!?" Luffy yelled

Yes. that is Genuine Yuba Water i was able to gather some of the moisture from the hole you digged Last night. that was all I could make so drink sparingly." toto said

"Yes thank you. I'll drink it with Care." Luffy said

* * *

(The Desert)

Sometime Later everyone was walking in the Desert, then out of nowhere Luffy just stopped by a nearby tree and sat down with a annoyed face.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Cray said

"Luffy is everything alright." vivi said

"...I quit." Luffy said

"What?" vivi said

"Come on Luffy we don;t have time to put up with every weird thing you do?" Ussop said

Yeah we need To Katorea as fast as we can." Cray said

"So come on Luffy ge tup." Sanji said

Luffy just pushed Sanji away.

"What is your problem!?" Sanji said

"Vivi...right now All i want to do is kick crocodiles Ass you Understand? Maybe we can keep the people from starting a rebellion. But that won't stop Crocodile. besides we won;t be able accomplish anything if we go Katorea. Were pirates everyone knows things are better off without us around." Luffy said

Thats not true." Vivi said

"You wan't it to work out so that nobody dies. isn;t that right? none of the citizens, none of us either. Were going against one of the warlords of the Sea, and a million of your own people on top of that. and you still want everyone to end up safe and sound...you'll never win that way." Luffy said

"Come on Luffy can you at least show some sympathy for her." Nami said

Hold on Nami, he has a Point you know." Cray said

and whats Wrong with thinking like that huh!? whats wrong with not wanting to see people die or get hurt!?" Vivi said

Because people die thats why." Luffy said

Vivi then Walked towards luffy and Punched him in the Face.

STOP TALKING LIKE THAT I WON'T LISTEN TO IT! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL REALLY HURT YOU!. thats the whole point of what were doing here. no one here in alabasta is to blame for this! why should everyone have to pay for this when everything is Crocodiles Fault!?" Vivi yelled

Luffy got up from the punch and Punched Vivi back.

"So your saying it's only alright...FOR YOU TO DIIIIEEEE!?" Luffy yelled

Vivi got up and tackled Luffy to the ground.

"Just being in this country one day and taking a look around even I can tell." Luffy said

Tell what!?" vivi said punching Luffy continuously

"What this country needs more then anything...You think that putting just your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening!?"" Luffy said

"Well what else exactly should I be putting on the line with it then Luffy!? WHAT LUFFY!? " vivi said

Luffy then Grabbed both of Vivi hands to make her stop punching him.

"I...I don't have anything else to put on the Line...Just Me." vivi said about to cry

Luffy then pushed Vivi off of him.

"WELL YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY PUTTING ALL OF OUR LIVES ON THE LINE TOGETHER! AREN'T WE FRIENDS!?" Luffy yelled

vivi then had a shocked expression on her face and covered her mouth with tears running down her face.

"well aren;t we friends?" Luffy said

vivi then started to Cry. Nami went to her to comfort her.

there...you see..now you understand...I know how much you hate this. you want to get Crocodile the most...so now tell me...Where Can I Find him?" Luffy said putting his Straw hat back on.

* * *

(Katorea)

Kohza was speaking on a small Transponder Snail.

"Yes..Good you've done a Great job...now get out of there before your caught." Kohza said hanging up.

Whats going on Kohza?" Zoey said

"One of my informants in Alubarna have told me that Your teacher Pell is heading towards Rainbase." Kohza Said

What? What For why would one of the head Guards be going there on his own?" Zoey said

"I don't know? that was all that he could find out...Something doesn't feel right...Zoey your the only that is capable of getting there fast enough before we start our final attack..I need you to head to Rainbase and try to find out what Pell is up to...I know that you have respect for Pell for teaching you but this may be important." Kohza said

"Got it" Zoey said walking said

"And Zoey...If Pell does end up attacking you.." Kohza said

"...I know." Zoey said walking out the tent.

_(flashback)_

_Pell was in his Falcon form Standing by Zoey._

_"I don't see what the point is I already know how to Fly when are you going to teach me how to use it in Combat?" Zoey said_

_Yes I know , but from what you've showed me so far, you need to have more control in the direction where your flying and learning how to descend down properly without crashing." Pell said_

_" That was that one time though." Zoey said_

_"The sooner you can learn how to fly Properly, the sooner I can teach you how to use it in Combat...understand?" Pell said_

_"Yeah." Zoey said annoyed_

_Now...Follow me." Pell said flying into the Air._

_Zoey turned into her Zoan form and flyed up._

_(Flashback over)_


	30. Rain Dinners

**Last time On One Piece**

**"I...I don't have anything else to put on the line...Just Me." vivi said**

**"WELL YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY PUTTING ALL OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER! AREN'T WE FRIENDS!?" Luffy yelled**

**Vivi then strated to Cry.**

**"So tell me...Where Can I find him?" Luffy said putting his Straw Hat Back on.**

* * *

"You all...Luffy is right...I made up my mind. change of plans were going after Crocodile." Vivi said

"that does seem the quickest way of stopping the fighting." Nami said

" I seems like the best course of action, and we wouldn't have to go through traveling all the way back." Cray said

"So where is this Crocodile guy at anyway?" Sanji said

Vivi then takes out the map.

"Lets see..this is the capital Alubarna and this Katorea...This is where Crocodile is...Rainbase." Vivi said

"Rainbase?" Cray said

Yeah it's about a few miles away, if we go now we should be able to get there in a few hours." Vivi said

* * *

(Sometime Later)

UHHHHH" Luffy and ussop

"What did I say about Moaning." Nami said

Easy for you to say your riding the Damn Camel." Ussop said

So How are you feeling Chooper?" Cray said

I'm fine Cray...how about you is your "SunBurn" gone?" Chooper said

" Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine. See (Shows hands) I told you everything was cool." Cray said

Chooper just gave Cray a concerned look.

"Vivi does this place have a water supply." Chopper said

"Yes, It's a gambling town thats away from the fighting os theres no trouble there." vivi said

OOH Gambling you say?" nami said with Beri Signs in her eyes

"No way Nami were not going there to Gamble." Zoro said

"NO ussop you can;t have any water!" Luffy said

WHY NOT!?" Ussop said

That old man gave it to me, it was all he could find so I'm saving it." Luffy said

Wow you do have restraint." Nami said

Well duh Nami, that's a Rude thing to Say." Luffy said

* * *

a few hours Later

"Well here we are...Rainbase." Vivi said

YEAH TIME TO KICK CROCODILES ASS!" Luffy yelled

"Smart Luffy, Say it out loud so the whole town can here you." cray said sarcastically.

'So after all that happened are we operating on the assumption that baroque works already knows were here in Alabasta?" Zoro said

"Well we did bump into Mr. 2 so it's safe to assume that they have some idea that were in Alabasta." Nami said

"Who cares about that?" Luffy said

"It means that we may have to take some Extra Precautions while were in the city so that we don't have are heads blown clean off our bodies." Cray said

"essh thanks for that pleasant image Cray." Ussop said feeling sick.

"assassination is kind of there expertise." Zoro said

"LAY LOW BUT WHERE STILL COMING FOR YOU CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled

"well no matter what happens I will take it upon myself to protect Vivi and Nami from any harm, I'm always happy to play prince charming for a lady." Sanji said

Smooth one Sanji." Zoro said

"Smoother then you are Zoro!" Sanji yelled sharkteethed

As they got close to the City Luffy ran in

"WATER!" Luffy yelled

YEAH!" ussop yelled after him.

"Hey Wait up I'm thirsty to!" Cray yelled running

Hey you guys don't you want some Money First." Nami yelled

Guys wait up!" Cray yelled

Ussop, Luffy ran inside the Bar.

Water! Water!" Luffy and Ussop said frantically at the bar table pounding there hands

The Bartender then Presented them with two large Barrels of water, they both grabbed the barrels and started to Drinking. With both of there mouthes filled wiht Water they both turned and saw Someone Familiar...It was Smoker and Tashigi they Quickly spitted all of the water out of there mouthes out of shock right at them both.

Damn those guys sure can run." Cray said out of breath making it to the Bar.

Then suddenly the door of the bar opened up and out came Luffy and Ussop running with Barrels of water over there Shoulders.

RUN AWAY PROTECT THE WATER!" Luffy yelled

"QUICK RUN!" Ussop yelled

Run? Run From Whaaaa OH SHIT!" Cray yelled looking and seeing smoker ready to chase after them. Cray then Started to Run as fast as he could]dammit

"were going after them. Tashigi get the Marines Ready." Smoker said running off

"Right." Tashigi said

WHAT ARE THE DAMN MARINES DOING HERE!?" Luffy yelled

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE DOING THIS AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUYS PROBLEM!? CAN HE CHASE SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!?" Cray yelled

'Looks like the marines are chasing them?" Sanji said

No way!? and why are they coming towards us for?" Nami said

Wait Tony hasn't come back yet?" Vivi said

he'll be fine Chopper can take care of himself we need to go" Zoro said

Everyone was now Running away from the marines.

"this is bad Baroque works will see us if we keep running like this." Ussop said

Zoro then started looking around and noticed a few shady people looking at some pictures

"I think it's to late to be concerned now." Zoro said

"then it's decided lets go, Vivi do you know where Crocodile might be?" Luffy said

"Yes. do you see that tall building with the Alligator on the top. that's the Casino Crocodile runs, it's called Rain dinners." Vivi said

I see it." Luffy said

Sanji turns around and sees the Marines getting closer.

I think it would be best if we split up." Sanji said

Yeah it's looking that way." Zoro said

" Right See you guys Later." Luffy said going his own way

Right." everyone said splitting up.

Cray went with Nami, Ussop, and Sanji. All of them were running as fast they can until they were cornered by Marines from the Back and Baroque work agents in front of them.

"Look it's those people from the photographs." An agent said looking at some pictures.

Lets kill em!" An agent said

ussop screamed in fear along with Nami.

"Cray, I got these Marines go with Nami and Ussop and Protect them from the Agents, Got it." Sanji said

What about you?" Cray said

"Don't worry I can take care of these Buffoons on my own Just get going." Sanji said

Cray had an irritated look not wanting to leave his friend.

"alright just don;t get your ass killed." Cray said running towards the Agents.

A couple of Agents with Sword jumped right at Ussop and Nami.

HEY PUNKS!" Cray yelled using Iro Iro Whip to Slam Both Agents to the side. As Cray landed right in front of Nami and Ussop. More agents started coming

Alright Guys Stay behind me I got these Clowns." Cray said running Down the Street.

As the Agents got Closer, Cray Wall Ran off a nearby Building and Punched an Agent in the Face While Simultaneously kicked another agent in the Stomach. One Was about slash him horizontally and Cray ducked.

Color Sweep!" Cray said

Cray Leg Sweeped The agent and as the agent was in the air, Cray Quickly Kicked the agent in the stomach sending the agent towards a couple more knocking them down. One Agent jumped at him with his Sword Coming down, Cray Rolled Backwards and then used his hands to push himself forward to kick the guy straight in the face with both of his feet.

Come on through the Alley!" Cray yelled running

Right." Ussop and Nami yelled running as more of the agents were still coming.

OVER THE CRATES!" Cray yelled

All three of them jumped over, as the Crates tumbled over the agents

As they exited the Alley they noticed they were close to Rain dinners.

"Look we made it!" Cray yelled pointing at the building

"It looks like it's in the middle of a Lake." Nami said

Suddenyl more agents popped up right in front of them.

Oh no were screwed!" Nami and Ussop yelled

"These Guys Never Quit!" Cray yelled getting ready to fight again.

suddenly Zoro Came out of Nowhere and Kicked the Agents Away.

"It's Zoro." Ussop yelled

"Wait a Minute Wheres Viv?i I thought she was with you." Cray yelled

She Was! Are you saying she's not here?" Zoro yelled

I wouldn't be asking if she was!" Cray yelled

Maybe she's already inside!" Nami said

AHHHHH!" Luffy yelled In the Distance with Smoker Right behind him.

GET BACK HERE!" Smoker Yelled

It's that smoker Guy!" Zoro yelled

"HEY YOU GUYS LETS GO WE HAVE TO RUN INSIDE NOOOOW!" Luffy yelled Passing them

WAIT UP LUFFY!" everyone yelled running Behind him

LISTEN UP CROCODILE! I'M COMING FOR YOU! AND I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy yelled heading towards the Entrance

They then went through the entrance.

"LISTEN! I CROSSED AN OCEAN AND A DESERT TO KICK YOUR ASS! CROCODIL-!" Luffy was then Punched in the Back of the head by Both Ussop, Nami and Cray.

Thats not going to make him come out! you dope!" Nami said

"And don;t forget were dealing with this countries Hero." Ussop said

"Yeah the last thing we need is all these customers against us." Cray said

"Alright. So what do we do?" Luffy said

" I Got you this time Straw Hat. You think you can Stroll in anywhere you like and I won't find you!?" Smoker yelled

"It's Smoker!" everyone yelled running forwards

"Man this guys Stubborn." Luffy said

This place is surrounded by a lake theres no where for you to run." Smoker yelled

As they were running a few body gaurd tried to block there way

"Excuse me sir but I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to' Luffy then Crashed into all of them knocking them all away. while still running

"I'm really getting tired of this Asshole! Iro Iro.. GUM!" Cray said forming a ball in his hand and throwing the Blue Glob ball behind him as it splat on the ground. Smoker Stepped on the Glob with one of his Feet. and he tumbled forward landing right on his face.

haha that'll slow him down!" Cray said laughing

Nice one Cray." Zoro said

That was a dirty Trick." Smoker said annoyed making his Leg into smoke to get himself out and continuing to chase after them

All of them were tnow running towards a door that said VIP on top

"Thank you all for coming"

"Please step this way, the Vip Lounge Welcomes you."

VIP Lounge?" ussop said

Hold on could this be a Trap!?" Nami said

"It could be where Crocodile Is" Cray said

"It's not like we have a choice lets head in!" Luffy yelled

All of them entered into the door still running

"Look up ahead. The Hallway splits." Luffy said

Well pick one way. quick!" zoro ssaid

One says VIP and other one says Pirates." Cray said

Pick VIP Thats gotta be the way!" ussop yelled

"Thats Crazy were pirates and Pirates go this way." Luffy said turning to the right

Well you got a point there" Ussop said

All of them turned to the Right and as they ran they noticed a Blank wall

What the?" zoro said

Straw HAT!" Smoker yelled right behind them

"I got a bad feeling about." Cray was then interrupted as the floor collapsed under them causing them all to fall into the black Abyss below

THIIIIIIIIS!" Cray Yelled

This is certainly Unexepecteeeeeed!" Smoker yelled

AHHHH? Nami screamed

I can't believe we fell for this old trick. Zoro said annoyed

It's an outbreak of my old " I end up swimming when I'm falling into a Black pit Disease" ussop said trying to litterally swim as he's falling

I hate trap dooooors!" Luffy yelled


	31. The Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, between the trouble of the Fanfiction server being down, I have also been occupying my time with School and Playing METAL GEAR SOLID 5 THE PHANTOM PAIN! Lets give a big round of applause for Hideo Kojima for delivering us such a Fantastic Game and Wishing him luck with his Future Endeavors when he leaves that Piece of Shit company Konami.**

**#Fuckonami**

(Luffy and the Gang)

"So...what do you think this place is?" Cray said

" I don't know but It was a pretty good trap." Luffy said holding the bars of the cell

"didn't see that coming." Ussop said

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I SAID IT WAS A TRAP!" Nami yelled'

"Uhhh I feel Weak all of a sudden." Luffy said still

"Are you hungry or something?" Ussop said

Smoker got up and took out his Nanashaku Jitte.

Luffy look out!" Zoro yelled

Smoker then hit luffy with it knocking him down

Ahhhh." Ussop screamed

You Bastard!" Cray yelled running straight at him.

Smoker then hit Cray in the Chest with the tip of the staff sending him flying towards the Cell door. Cray coughed out spit. Smoker then pinned Luffy down with the tip if his weapon.

Cray tried to get himself up and as he grabbed the Cell bars

"What the hell why do I feel so weak (puts his hand on his chest) and why does my chest feel so numb? What kind of weapon is that?." Cray said

"Whats going on, I fell so helpless, the same feeling when I fall into the sea." Luffy said pinned

"All right what did you do to Cray and Luffy?" Nami said

the tip of this staff is made out of Sea prism stone, a rare mineral that is said to exist in only one certain sea in the Distant corner of the world. not much is known about it, but it's believed to give off mystical energy in the same wavelengths as the ocean itself, basically you could think of it as a solid form of the sea." Smoker said

"So it affects Luffy and Cray the same way as if they fell in the Ocean?" Zoro said

" Prison cells at Marine Headquarters are made out of this Mineral in order to keep Devil Fruit users like your friends here from escaping." Smoker said

So I'm Guessing this cell that were in right now is made out of that stuff to am I right?" Nami said

If it wasn't you can be sure I would be long gone by now, and you five would be on your way to prison waiting for your date with the Hangman." Smoker said

"Zoro was getting his swords out

"WOAH ZORO STOP! THERES NO POINT IN FIGHTING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! Ussop yelled

"He's right? give it up...your all going to die together, so why not make an effort to get along first"

all of them looked and saw Crocodile sitting on his chair.

"Crocodile." Smoker said Raising his Weapon off of Luffy

"So thats Crocodile." Luffy said angry.

Nami and ussop were at a lost for word. just staring at Crocodile in fear.

"So he's one of the Warlords?" Zoro said

" heh. your every bit of the lowlife sea scum I imagined." smoker said

And your every bit of the wild dog I heard you were smoker. and unlike your superiors, you never trusted me that I was on your side...and your right." Crocodile said

SO YOUR CROCODILE!?" Luffy said Holding the bars

COME AND FIGHT ME YOU BA-" Luffy said weakly

You Idiot you got to remember not to touch the Bars!" ussop yelled

Straw hat Luffy I congratulate you to coming this far and I promise to dispose of you Quickly, just as soon as our guest of honor appears." Crocodile said

* * *

(Vivis Location)

Vivi was Surrounded by Baroque Work Agents, Vivi tried her best to fend them off with her Peacock Slashers, as she went to attack she got blunted on the head with a back of a rifle bringing her down.

"Theres to many of them." Vivi said holding the back of her hand with one hand

* * *

(Zoey above Rainbase)

"If Kohza's informant was right, Pell should be here...I hope I'm not to late to figure out what he's doing." Zoey said

Eye Enhance." Zoey said looking down with telescope vision scouting the Area she then noticed a handful of people running to a specific area

hmmm...whats going down there." Zoey said looking

As she was looking, something caught her eye. A girl with Light blue hair.

"Vivi?" Zoey said

Then out of nowhere the men that were surrounding vivi were then getting shot from above causing them to run off.

"Is that a falcon with Machine Guns!?" One of the agents yelled

The falcon then swooped in and Grabbed Vivi and put her on a nearby Roof.

"Pell!? i can't believe it's you" Vivi yelled surprisingly.

Pell then Reverted back to his Human Form.

" It's very good to see you Princess Vivi. "Pell said

How is my Father." Vivi said

"He's doing well, Me and your father read the letter Caure gave us, and he sent me out ahead to scout the situation." Pell said

"So Carue made it safely? Thank goodness." vivi said breathing a Sigh of Relief.

"Alabasta owes you a great Debt Princess. Now if you Excuse me."Pell said turning his attention towards the agents.

"It's Pell the Falcon!?" The agent yelled

"He's one of the Strongest Warriors in Alabasta!"

Bird Bird Fruit! Falcon Model! Now Bear Witness!' Pell yelled tranforming

Shoot him Down Quick!"

Before Pell can React there was a screeching noise so loud that the agents started to covering there ears.

"Ahh my Ears what is that!?"

Wind Strike!" Zoey In her Pterodactyl form, she quickly sped through all the agents sending them flying, Pell looked on.

"What the?" Pell said in confusion

then suddenly Zoey then flew right up quickly and then landed right behind Vivi as Dust covered her. as Vivi cleared the dust away from her face she looked and she saw Zoey in her Zoan form.

"Vivi..is that you?" Zoey said

Vivi covered her mouth with one of her hands with shock seeing how much Zoey has changed just like Toto she looked like she's been in more then one battle seeing a noticeable and long scar stretching far down her right arm. she Ran and gave her long childhood friend a hug

Oh my god what happened to you?" Vivi said

what?...This scar oh it's nothing one of your fathers soldiers got me, I was lucky I didn't lose it." Zoey said

Zoey then looked and saw Pell transform back to his human form. Zoey grabbed her Dagger ready to fight.

"Zoey what are you doing?" Vivi said

Pell just looked at Zoey.

"Zoey I don't want to fight you?" Pell said

"And why not? Are you afraid that I might beat you?" Zoey said

"No it's because your my student a." Pell said

"I'm not your student anymore? Not ever since you decided to keep staying with that untrustworthy King." Zoey said

"King Cobra is Innocent Zoey!" Pell said

"And Why should I take your word for it HUH!? Do You Have any Idea what Me, Kohza and Toto had to deal with For THREE LONG YEARS!? Our home is nothing but a Dried up Wasteland now!, My father has been shoveling sand Day after Daystill holding onto hope that our home can still flourish. He almost died a couple times, If I hadn't shown up when I did...then...then." Zoey collapsed down to her knee's in sadness with her dagger still in her hnad and with her head down with tears in her eyes, she then started to cry.

Vivi then looked at zoey on her knees crying. she looked back when Toto did the same thing, vivi walked towards her friend and put her hand on Zoeys shoulder.

"Zoey...Please listen to me, Pell is telling the Truth.. My father has nothing to do with this I swear on my Life but there is someone that is responsible for this for everything that has been going on in Alabasta.!" Vivi said going down to Zoey to eye level with tears in her eyes.

"Then Who then If it's not Your father then who then?" Zoey said

Vivi then had anger in her eyes thinking of Crocodile

"It's true...you see the reason why I wasn't her after all this time is because I was working undercover inside an Organization called baroque works with Igaram in order to find out who has been framing my father, after sometime I finally figured out that they were responsible for the whole thing. the Dance Powder, framing my father everything, and It's all because of one man." Vivi said through grinding teeth

Who?" Zoey said

Crocodile!" Vivi said

"The Warlord?" Zoey said

"Yes, Everything that he's been doing has been nothing but a sham in order to hide his real goal..to take over Alabasta." Vivi said

My my, You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut miss Wednesday or should I say Princess Vivi..you have certainly become a thorn in our side." Miss all sunday said

All of them looked an saw Miss wednesday standing behind all of them.

"Who are you?" Zoey said

"shes Crocodiles second in command." Vivi said

"You two are marvelous I have never seen anyone with powers of flight before." Miss All sunday said

Princess Vivi is this girl one of the people threatening our homeland?" Pell said

"I'm simply here as a messenger, to invite the princess to a little gathering at our Mansion, if you have no objections, but seeing that the second in command of the rebellion is here that changes things." Miss all Sunday said

You mean to tell me that everything that Vivi said is all true?" Zoey said through grinding teeth.

Miss All Sunday just gave her smirk smile. Zoey was just seeing red. she gripped her dagger tightly.

YOU BITCH!" Zoey yelled running at her with her Dagger.

Dos Fleur." Miss All Sunday said crossing her arms.

Suddenly two arms appeared out of Zoeys dagger arm

"What in the?" zoey said bug eyed.

Clutch." Miss all sunday said

Suddenly the Arms, then bent Zoeys arms with a sickening Crack. Zoey yelled out in pain as she dropped the dagger holding her broken arm.

ZOEY!" Pell and Vivi yelled

STOP SCREWING WITH US!" Vivi yelled getting up with her peacock slashers running towards miss all sunday

miss sunday dodged and grabbed Vivi arms.

"Really? do you think it's proper for a princess to use such language?" Miss all sunday said

Suddenly an arm pieced right through vivi

DAMN YOU! YOUR BONES WILL BE THE SAND OF ALABASTA!" Pell yelled flying towards Miss all sunday

Tres Fleur.". Miss all sunday said

Suddenly three arms appeared on Pell Holding his Wings in place making him crash.

Vivi then coughed out.

Your alive?" Pell said

What do you think I killed her?" Miss all sunday said

Zoey got up holding her arm.

"What the hell did you do?" Pell said

"It's quite simple I ate the flower flower fruit, the power to make body parts bloom like flowers, even with the power of flight you cannot escape my reach, for you see my limbs can bloom anywhere.

"who says I'm escaping. I'm staying and to Avenge the death of Igaram." Pell yelled getting his sword.

"Zoey slowly got up holding her arm she then grabbed her dagger with her good arm.

"Count me in." Zoey said

No, your in pain, I'll handle this." Pell said

" this woman helped destroy my home, I'm not going anywhere! Do you here me Pell!" Zoey said

As much as I want to play a few more hands with you two I don;t have that much time." Miss all sunday said

This won;t take long!" Pell yelled

Zoey and Pell ran at her.

It's pointless...Seis fleur." Miss all sunday said

three arms appeared on both Pell and Zoey stopping them in there track as they start to bend them down.

"Power speed, those things mean nothing to me." Miss all Sunday said

"And Clutch." Miss all Sunday said

There was then a sickening Crack on Pell rendering him unconscious. but Zoey was still restrained.

"Are you going to kill me?" Zoey said

"Seeing as it would be a huge problem for us if you went back and told everyone what you know back at your little rebellion, it seems like the proper option...But I'm not in the mood to put down a defenseless child, I guess I'll just take You and the Princess to meet my Boss, and see what he wants to do with you. and just to make sure that you don't try anything clever." Miss all Sunday said

Another arm sprouted out of Zoeys chest, it grabbed the dagger and put it right by her neck as a warning.

"Well time to go you two, my boss and your friends are waiting..at rain dinners." Miss all sunday said to Vivi.


	32. Operation Utopia Begins

(Rain dinners prison cell)

"Hey look I'm Sanji, "Okay which one of you ate the food." Luffy said in a monotoned voice pretending to smoke a Ciggerate.

Ussop was laughing over the whole thing and then tried to imitate Zoro.

GET SERIOUS YOU GUYS! HOW CAN YOU TWO SCREW AROUND WHILE WERE IN THIS SITUATION!?" Nami yelled hitting them both

"Well we can't get out so what else is there for us to do?" Luffy said

"the Fact that we can't get out is the reason it's so Desperate!" Nami yelled

"And how is yelling, complaining and beating on them going to help the situation Nami, please tell us?" Cray said sitting down drawing.

ERRRR!" Nami growled with shark teeth at Cray shaking her fist and a vein popping on her head.

"Okay, I'll be Quiet, sheesh." Cray said

Zoro was just snoring away.

"Look if we don't do something soon were going to end up dead...AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!" Nami yelled hitting Zoro

what is it? is it morning already?" Zoro said getting up

It's afternoon you moron!" Nami yelled

Crocodile was sitting down by the table sipping his wine.

you surely are a spirited girl." Crocodile said

"whatever! you better go ahead and enjoy yourself while you still got the time Mister, because when these fellas get out of here there going to kick your smug butt up and down the Grandline like a flabby beachball Right you guys!?" Nami said

YEAH!" Luffy yelled

You can be sure of that." Cray said

Ussop was just backing away.

your crew Members seem to place a lot of trust in your talents, strawhat Luffy..How foolish. haha I think trust is completely unnecessary." Crocodile said sneering

"who does he think he is sneering at us like that?" Nami said

"An Asshole that's what." Cray said

"Knock it off you two your just going to end up making him angry." Ussop said scared

"CROCODILE!"

All of them turned and saw Vivi, Miss All Sunday and Zoey standing at the Staircase. Zoey now had regular Handcuffs on her and Miss all Sundays Devil fruit powers Grasp having the dagger by her neck.

VIVI" Everyone yelled

" My humble Greetings Vivi royal Princess of Alabasta or should I say Miss Wednesday. I compliment you on evading my assassins to get this far." Crocodile said

You have no idea how far I would go to see you Dead Mr. 0, I WISHED THAT YOU DIED IN YOUR CRADLE YOU MONSTER!." Vivi yelled running after him

"Peacock Slasher!" Vivi yelled slashing crocodiles head as his entire body turned into sand.

it's not going to work. "smoker said

"Do you feel better now? As a native to this country you must surely know that I ate the sand sand fruit." Crocodile said forming back behind her and holding her by her face with his hand

Do you want to become a mummy?" crocodile said

Don't you touch her you Bastard!" Zoey yelled

Quiet." Miss all sunday said pressing the dagger to her neck

"and who is this? Ah Zoey Gradson the Second in command of the Rebellion." Crocodile said

"I found her trying to protect princess Vivi." Miss all sunday said

"And since your here that means you haven't reported back to your rebellion." Crocodile said

"What do you want to do with her?" Miss all sunday said

"Just keep her restrained in those cuffs, she'll die along with the rest of Vivi's friends. " Crocodile said

"Now have a seat Vivi.. I trust you'll be comfortable, I got to say you have perfect timing, the party is about to begin isn't that right Miss Sunday." Crocodile said

Vivi was now seated down with her hand tied behind her back

"Yes, (Looks at Watch) it's noon...time for Operation Utopia" Miss Sunday said

"Whats operation Utopia?"Vivi said

Crocodile then started to Laugh.

"It means the Demise of your Kingdom Miss Wednesday. I'm going to wipe it off the face of the map. everyone, great and small will be sucked into an eternal darkness as they cry in agony." Crocodile said as he continued to Laugh.

"To be Honest I have to thank you Zoey." Crocodile said

"for what!?" Zoey said

Zoey just had anger in her eyes

You and Kohza were the perfect distraction. With the Royal Army and the king to busy dealing with Your Rebellion it gave me free reign to do whatever I wanted without any suspicion. Both of you have done a great job." Crocodile said

Vivi and Zoey both had Anger in there eyes.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoey yelled About to turn into her Zoan form But miss Sunday kept her pinned down with Six Arms.

Crocodile continued to Laugh.

What are you going to do to Alabasta!?" Vivi said

Princess, Zoey do you two like to know what people I despise more above anyone else. Those Pias Hypocrites, who bleed endlessly about the happiness of the People." Crocodile said

Are you planning to kill my father? YOU'll be dead before you get near him!" Vivi said

" You don't need to shout, I'm not going to touch a hair on his head, he's not worth killing, instead I will let him taste the humiliation that is crueler then death." Crocodile said

I demand that you tell me..What is this Operation Utopia!?" vivi said

Demand? Now perhaps you need to view your current situation." Corcodile said

I SAID ANSWER ME!" Vivi yelled

Your a courageous young woman, well why not, the Operation is underway, I will tell you both." Crocodile said

* * *

(Alubarna Palace Cobras Room)

Cobra was standing by his lookout point, looking at

My king is everything all right?" a royal soldier said walking in

"Yes everything is fine you can leave now," Cobra said

The royal soldier bowed and walked out closing the door. Cobra then walked away from this lookout point

"Greetings Your Majesty." Mr. 6 said

Cobra looked behind him and saw Mr. 6 and Miss Mothers day standing right behind him standing on the lookout

Who are you two." Cobra said shocked

Thats none of your concern King Cobra." Miss Mothers Day said

Before King Cobra could yell out. Mr. 6 Quickly wrapped his Large Clay hand he made over King Cobras Face.

Shh, Shh, don't struggle it will be over soon." Mr. 6 said

King cobra then fell to the floor unconscious

You didn't kill him did you?" Miss Mothers day said

No. I just simply cutaway his air long enough for him to slip into unconsciousness." Mr. 6 said Picking him up.

Now come on lets go." Mr. 6 said

Miss Mothersday then formed into her zoan form. The Insect Insect Fruit: Model Praying Mantis and flew them both away.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Mr. 2 Now disguised as King Cobra, with Baroque work agents disguised as the Royal Guard are now At Nanohana ready to address something to the people.

"Wait What did you say?"

"What?" the civilians said

"You heard me right, I came here to Apologize to you all, It was I the ruler of Alabasta, who stole all this countries rain." Mr. 2 said

" my lord You must be joking?"

"I'm not joking. i used dance powder to keep all the rain in Alubarna for my exclusive use. as your Queen I mean King It would be an affront to my royal dignity if i were allowed to go thirsty." Mr. 2 said

That may well be so your majesty but many of your own people have died from a lack of food and water as a result of your actions why would you do something like that!"

I'm aware of that of course and many oasis's have dried up as well but sacrifices are essential if we are to protect the country." Mr. 2 said

Your mad! you knew how desperate things were, and you only helped yourself, no decent ruler would be so Selfish!" A civilian said

One of the soldiers then pointed a rifle at the civilian"

how dare you a common peasant speak disrespectfully to your lord and master, I came here to apologize for what I done, what more do you want?" Mr. 2 said

...My brother died in Yuba thanks to you." A civilian said through grinding teeth

"I didn't come all this way into this town just to apologize, theirs another reason. as you know dance Powder has been made illegal by the World goverment, if word got out that it was used here, the Marines would come here to destroy this country I cannot allow that, some dance powder has been smuggled here two years ago, it is necessary to eliminate all traces of that Do I make my self clear?" Mr. 2 said

You don;t mean?"

"Yes there is only one way. We need to destroy Nano hana and everyone in it!" Mr. 2 yelled

All of the Citizens were in a Panic.

So it was you all along after all I'll make you pay!" A child yelled running at him.

"Mr. 2 then kicked the kid away. Shocking everyone. Including Kohza who has just arrived on horse back. along with a few of his soldiers

"Kohza, it;s been a while?" Mr. 2 said

What are you doing!?" Kohza yelled

"I'm apologizing." Mr. 2 said

"SHUT UP! do you have any idea what you doing YOU COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Kohza yelled running at him but was stopped by the soldiers

THESE PEOPLE HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! THEY FELT NO ANGER TOWARDS YOU! THEY NEVER LOST FAITH IN YOU! BUT NOW YOU COME HERE AND-

Suddenly Kohza was shot in the chest with a Rifle

"you and your sister have been a pain in my side for far to long...ALL RIGHT KIDS LETS GO!" Mr. 2 said with smile on his face

The soldiers then started to fire at the Citizens. as they ran away

Suddenyl A huge ship started to crashing into the City that was filled with weapons and Guns

Kohzas Soldiers picked up Kohza and Rode off to the rest of there Rebellion. Kohza was hurt but was still Alive.

Kohza! say something!"

As they looked they saw a small kid walking towards them all bloodied and collapsed

It's A Kid!" the rebel army said Picking the kid up

Kohza slowly got up and put his hand on the unconscious kids head.

this Country...Must die...Contact our Units! this will be our final battle!" Kohza yelled

but we still haven't got enough weapons and Zoey hasn't returned yet she should be here by now!." A rebel soldier said

No we have plenty of Weapons now. the ship that crashed into the city it was filled with guns." A rebel soldier said

And what about Zoey? you dont think that.." a Rebel soldier said worried

No. she has to be all right, No one can take her down.. right Kohza, Kohza?"

Kohza started to hold back Tears.

"Stupid, Stupid, I shouldn't have sent you there." Kohza said about to Cry

No..No." A rebel soldier said

gather the Weapons!" Kohza yelled

* * *

HEAR ME REBEL ARMY THE OLD ALABASTA IS DEAD NOW THIS WILL BE OUR ULTIMATE BATTLE WE GO NOW TO CAPTURE THE CAPTIAL! ONWARD TO ALUBARNA!" Kohza yelled raising his sword high

"THE KING MUST PAY!"

WE'LL BUILD A NEW COUNTRY!"

"FOR ZOEY!"

* * *

The Palace)

"THATS ABSURD! LORD COBRA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! IT MUST BE A MISTAKE!" Chaka yelled

It's true! and whats more, the timing between his disappearance from the palace and his appearance in Nanohana Match Perfectly , excuses are useless now, news of the Nanohana incident is spreading all around Alabasta, the Rebellion is now forming along with the Citizens to attack the Capital! My lord please command us. whatever you decide we will obey you." The soldier said

Chaka just punched the Wall in anger.

"How can this be? even the kings words from yesterday seem blurred now what can I depend on." Chaka said in his head.

"Very well we have no choice but to perform are sworn duty we are the sworn guards of Alabasta we cannot allow this Country to Crumble fullfill your duty!" Chaka yelled

* * *

(Raindinners)

\- Crococdile just continued to Laugh

everyone just had a disgusted look,

Luffy Just had Anger in his eyes

thats horrifying." Nami said

"You Sick Son of a Bitch." Cray said breaking his pencil in two with one of his hands

Zoey just had tears in her eyes

"Kohza." zoey said crying

"Well don't you two Like it? the operation is in Fruition, if you listen closely i wager you can hear the howls of the kingdom and they all scream the same thing...Protect Alabasta..Protect Alabasta..Protect Alabasta" Crocodile said

STOP IIIIIIIIIIT! HOW ARE YOU SO CRUEL!?" Vivi yelled

It's heartbreaking isn't it? there love for the kingdom will be what destroys it." crocodile said

Vivi then started to cry.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled running towards the bars trying to Squeeze through the bars only making himself weak

CROCODILE!...I am so... going to kick your ass!" Luffy said weakly

You know what? I had to make so many moves to get this point, the sabotage to inflame the citizens, manipulating the Royal army? do you have any idea why i would go to such lengths..to destroy this country." Crocodile said

"cause your a Monster, a cold-hearted Monster." Zoey said breaking up still Crying.

Vivi then fell off her chair still binded

what are you trying to do?" Crocodile said

"I'm going to stop you Me and Zoey are, I'll never give up when theres a chance, You won't get away with this!" vivi said

Luffy just stared at Crocodile in anger.


	33. Banana gator

(Rain dinner Prison Cell)

Vivi was still Crawling trying to get to Crocodile trying to break her rope binds.

"You can quit fooling around now Miss Wednesday. and what a coincidence were heading to Alubarna Ourselves, if you would like to come with us Princess please do. or you can stay and try to save your friends." Crocodile said taking out a Key

"Is that the key to the Cell?" cray said

HEY GIVE IT!" Luffy yelled

Zoey! Help!" vivi yelled

Zoey was on the Ground still Crying literally shutting herself away from everyone.

"Incredible it's amazing how a few words can break a person so easily." Crocodile said looking at Zoey

Vivi Then Tried to get her binds out quickly and as soon as she did Crocodile dropped the Key in a Trap Door that leads to the Bananan Gators Den.

"It won't be to long before the rebels and royal army begin there fight to the death, even if you hurry to Alubarna from who knows that you'll make it in time to stop the rebellion your going to have to leave immediately. will you do that? or will you stay here and help your friends instead? It's your choice but if you choose the latter it doesn;t help that i dropped the key into a banana Gators den." Crocodile said

A banana Gator then came out and ate the Key.

"What Just happened!?" Luffy yelled

" A big Banana Gator Ate the Key." Vivi said

Then go down there and Get it!" Luffy said

I won;t stand a Chance, Banana Gators are top of the Food Chain, there so Ferocious they pray on Sea Kings." Vivi said

"sorry you migt've had the key. if I hadn't accidentally..dropped it. now theres no telling which one of my pets ate it." Crocodile said

You Jerk!" Nami yelled

Dammit If we were out of this cell I could cut down those reptiles." Zoro said

"Oh well i'm sorry but we must be Going time is of the essence, and speaking of time this room will be filled with Water in one Hour. Well it's one million innocent civilains or five pirates that have no Future. it's time to choose. but to be honest the choices for both are quite low, I hope you like Gambling, because it now time to roll the Dice. Just like I did with this country which was simple thanks to all the fools here. people who are like your Friend Zoey here. a Juvenile Rebel. and that Old man Digging up sand in Yuba." Crocodile said

Zoey finally snapped out of it after hearing that.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT OLD MAN DO YOU!?" Luffy yelled

"Toto?" cray said

"Of course, even though everyone has abandoned it. that old fool keeps digging everyday, even though being plagued by sandstorms everyday he still continues to dig hoping water will return to it someday." Crocodile said

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" Zoey yelled

And want to know a Secret? do you want to know why the sandstorms keep hitting it Perfectly?" Crocodile said

Everyone went bug eyed

Wait you mean?" vivi said in anger

IT WAS YOU! YOU DID IT!" Zoey yelled struggling with the Restraints she was in with tears in her eyes.

I WILL KILL YOU!" Vivi yelled

Crocodile and miss Sunday started to Walk away.

Suddenly The Trap Door Started to spurt Water

"The room is starting to flood Oh no! Vivi Help!" ussop yelled

"Stop freaking Out Ussop." Zoro said\

Are you Crazy Zoro? were going to drown like rats!" ussop yelled

" YOU SCREAMING ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" Cray yelled

_"_ It's either my kingdom or my friends? All you've done is take Crocodile so I know you wouldn;t give me Either choice even if I did leave for Alubarna, you would kill me before I even reach it, the only real choice is to take out the one who started it." vivi said

"Monster. you don;t know a thing, not anything. about this countries people, it;s history, our way of life." Vivi said to Crocodile getting with her slashers

she then collapsed on the ground in Tears.

VIVI GET US OUT I KNOW YOU CAN!" Luffy yelled

"How!?" Vivi yelled

" ah so your finally begging for your life? theirs no shame in that. it's only natural everyones afriad of dying." Crocodile said

I'm not begging it's just if I die who else is going to be able to Kick your Ass!?" Luffy yelled

"don't flatter yourself.. you small fry." Crocodile said

No He's not the Small Fry You are You Sack of shit!" Cray yelled Crocodile

"You! thinking that your a Bigshot, talking like your all High and Mighty as were behind these bars. Your nothing but a Big Wimp!" cray yelled

There was then Silence.

"Whats the matter!? Did I strike a nerve you overgrown Sand Bag!?" cray yelled

crocodile then snapped his fingers and a Large Trap door opened releasing a large banana Gator.

"Your right miss Wednesday i would have had you killed if you went for the Capital, And I planned to do the same thing here. "CRocodile said

"Vivi GET OUT OF THERE!" Zoey yelled getting up.

The banana Gator then looked at Zoey. ready to Attack her zoey jumped out of the way.

ZOEY!": Vivi yelled

Before the gaotr could attack her there was ringing

Purupurupuru- Miss sunday answered the Transponder snail in her pocket.

"Yes this is a billions right." Miss sunday

_Hello hello can you hear me? are you sure this thing works?" _

_Yes you just have to speak into it?"_

State your business?" Crocodile said

"_Oh I can recognize that voice from anywhere. Hello there you reached the crap cafe."_

Crap Cafe?" Crocodile said

He then remembered the conversation back at Little Garden

"We have Five of the six Straw hat pirates, Mr. 2 showed us the only one we didn;t get was there pet, do they have more members?" crocodile said

"wait I recognize that voice from anywhere?" nami said

SAN_'Luffy was trying to yell but Ussop covered his Mouth.

Luffy shut up they don;t know about him, he was in the cabin on the ship when Mr. 2 showed up, they don;t know about him. he's our ace in the hole so keep it that way." ussop whispered.

Thats right sanji and Chooper haven't been captured yet." vivi said to herself quietly

Ah yes. Mind telling me who you are?" Crocodile said

"_Me? well just call me Mister Prince."_

"All right Mister Prince Mind Telling me where you are?" Crocodile said

_"Im afraid I can;t say? if I did you would try to get rid of me. even though I highly doubt you could get rid of me I'm not about to do so. I;m not stupid I don;t give out informatuon so easily, unlike you just did..Mr.0"_

MISTER PRINCE HURRY!" Ussop yelled

Luffy and ussop were then starting to yell

_"Yep thats my crew. thanks for letting me know there with you. all I have to do is find you. _

_"BANG"_

everyoneWas silent

_"Not so tough uhh now are you huh?"_

Sanji." vivi said worried

Good work, so where are you speak up." Crocodile said

_I;m at the front of the Casino with the gator on top Rainbase, i mean Rain Dinners"_

Sanji!" Luffy yelled

Crocodile hung up the snail

"Well we shouldn;t leave the man waiting." crocodile said

Is this wise many of the million don;t know who there boss is." Miss Sunday said

Besides the number agents no one knows who we both are. everyone think I'm local heros who also owns this Casino, theres nothing suspicous about an owner looking to see whats wrong in the front of there building are secret is safe." Crocodile said Walking away

Vivi then took this time to try to get up the stairs The Gator looked and went to snap at her.

VIVI!" Zoey yelled

Vivi dodged the attack and went to climb up the Stairs.

"QUICK ZOEY!" Vivi yelled

Zoey quickly jumped on top of the alligator and up to the Stairs while simultaneously putting her arms in front by jumping over her cuffs

What are you two doing?= Luffy said

theres still time before this room floods Were off off to go and help you know who." vivi said

thats right you know who wouldn;t have kicked the bucket so easily." ussop said

and we also have Chooper to." nami said

Suddenly a huge gust of sand came ut of nowhere right at Zoey and Vivi. it grabbed them and pulled them back down. Zoey landed on her bad arm and she screamed in pain. Vivi was knocked unconscious

" I have had enough of your nonsense. since you care for your friends so much you can die with them." Crocodile said walking away.

VIVI GET UP!" Zoey yelled

Hey you over grown Gator!" Zoey yelled

Zoey went into her Zoan form in order to break out of her cuffs, the Transformation hurt her bad arm even worse. Zoey shoulder Socket was out of place and her arm slightly fractured.

Zoey then grabbed A rock and threw at the Gator turned around and looked zoey

NOW VIVI!" Zoey yelled

Vivi quickly jumped on top of the gator and made it up to the Stairs. The Gators Ramoage has started to break the Walls around them causing more Water to come in.

"Zoey what about you!?" vivi said

Don't worry about me just Get Help! I can handle this Gator." Zoey said

the Gator went to chomp at Zoey but Zoey dodged Quickly.

"VIVI GO QUICKLY! THE WATERS RISING FASTER NOW! GET SANJI!" Cray yelled

Right. Be careful ZOEY!" vivi yelled running up to the upper level

Vivi then covered her face up with her hoodie. and she made it up to the the upper level there was a huge explosion. vivi then looked and she saw the people in the Casino looking at the collapsed bridge.

"Oh no. I'm trapped in here now." vivi said

"I didn't do it to keep you in I did it to keep those Agent creeps out gorgeous. it's part of the plan you see. the other part is chopper running around town as a Decoy to Keep Crocodile Busy. if were going to stop this civil war were going to have to act fast." a man said by a slot machine.

Sanji." Vivi said with a smile

"think you can tell me where our friends are at, well Princess?" Sanji said wearing sunglasses.


	34. Mister Prince to the Rescue

**Hello everyone I want to Address something.**

**The Reason why Cray Can't make his very own key with his own Color powers to get out, is because the Seastone would cancel the color power that cray is using, even if he could manage to put the key in the keyhole the sea stone would make the Color Key Fade away to quickly for him to use it, since those Color powers are from the Devil fruit powers themselves. So his color abilities won't work on any sea stone Surface, Any color attack or anything that makes contact with a seastone Surface of any kind would fade away very Quickly.**

(Rain dinner Prison Cell)

Zoey was still dodging the Gator as best she could but the Water was making it worse. Zoey started to feel exhausted.

"I don;t know how much longer I can keep going on like this?" Zoey said exhausted

"Zoey Quick you got to get to Higher Ground! if your Legs deep in Water your going to get weak!" Cray yelled

Zoey! I got an Idea try to make The gator bite the Cage he might be able to break it! just don;t touch the bars!" nami said

Zoey then ran to the gate.

"Hey Stupid Gator!" Zoey yelled.

The Gator Lunged at her and Zoey dodged and the gator took a bite at the cage but the cage was so strong it broke soe of it's teeth the gator roared in pain.

"Man that seastone must be really tough?" Cray said

Zoey then Suddenly Tripped.

"Watch OUT!" Luffy and everyone yelled

"You know it's bad Manners to hurt a beautiful Lady?" Some one said

Before The Crocodile Could lunge at her. A huge impact out of nowhere hit the Gator right in the Stomach.

"BAD MANNER KICK COARSE!" Sanji yelled Kicking the Gator so hard into the air Making it crash to the ground hard. Vivi was on top of the Stair Case

Sanji then Lit a Ciggerate

Hey guys? been waiting long?" Sanji said

YEAH IT'S MISTER PRINCE WERE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF HERE NOW!" Luffy and Ussop said

"You can call him Sanji now you Guys." Cray said

Zoey then slowly got up.

"Thank you, saved my life." Zoey said

Sanji then Turned towards Zoey and then after getting a good look at her he then went all heart eyed.

"Oh your welcome. it was nothing, anything for a beautiful women such as yourself." Sanji said quickly dancing with heart in his eyes

Zoey just had a uncomfortable look on her face

"VIVI WAY TO GO" Luffy said looking up giving her the thumbs up

Vivi gave the thumbs up back

suddenly a few more banana Gators appeared.

Well looks like more Gators with no Manners Well fine, looks like I'm going have to teach them the hard way. don't worry I'll make sure they won't hurt you, Vivi or Nami." Sanji said to Zoey

WERE HERE TO YOU KNOW!" Ussop, Cray and Luffy yelled

The third one who came in has the key." smoker said

"How do you know that smokey?' Luffy said

"Your ears aren't as big as your mouth, that gators growl is different from the others." smoker said

they then started to hear them.

"They all sound exactly the same you Ass!" Cray yelled

Sanji quickly finished off the two Gators and Kicked the third one hard in the stomach, causing it to puke out a huge white ball.

"There it is grab it!" Luffy yelled

"uh luffy thats not the key." Cray said

suddenly the Ball cracked open.

"FREE I'm FINALLY FREE!" Mr. 3 said still shrivel looking

"It's Mr. 3 !" cray yelled

"Water At last!" Mr. 3 said quickly bending down to drink some of the water on the ground. he then returned to normal

"oh man I thought I was going to die in there. What the A key?" Mr. 3 said picking up the Key.

"HEY GIVE IT HERE!" Nami, Ussop, Cray and Luffy yelled

NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Mr. 3 yelled turning

_Wait whhy do they want this key, wait I get it. A room flooding with water and a locked cell I see." Mr. 3 said smiling_

Mr. 3 I presume, I take that key of yours now, give it here." Sanji said

Mr. 3 then had a devilsh grin.

Okay HERE YOU GO!" Mr. 3 yelled tossing the key into the water surrounded by more Gators

"Hey!" Sanji yelled

" i don;t know who youe are but if your a friend of the straw hats, your no friend of mine, if you want the key then go find it." Mr. 3 said

Jerk." Sanji said

That bastard." Zoro said

What a Dirty Trick." Luffy said

WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" nami yelled

"I SWEAR ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'm GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE SO FREAKING HARD!" Cray Yelled to Mr. 3

Lousy good for nothing Wax Guy." Sanji said

Wait sanji he maybe useful for something maybe able to make a Wax Key." Ussop said

"Your right." Sanji said

Huh?" Mr. 3 said

(One beating Later)

Mr. 3 now with a black eye and a bloody face then made a wax key and unlocked the cage.

"Nice work candle man now theirs two more things for you to do." sanji said

What?" Mr. 3 said

Sanji then put a piece of paper on Mr. 3's chest.

Hmm?" Mr. 3 said

Cray would you like to do the Honors?" Sanji said

With pleasure!" Cray yelled Quickly Punching Mr. 3 so hard in the face he skipped across the shallow water and into a wall.

"Feel better now?" Sanji said

"You have no Idea." Cray said shaking his hand from the punch

"Come on we need to get going." sanji said

theres a Problem with that? a Dozen of bannana Gators." Vivi said

AHHHHHH! I CAN TAKE ON HUNDREDS OF THESE WEIRD BANANAS!" Luffy yelled

they turned and saw that Zoro and luffy has taken care of the Gators

Well that problems is solved." Nami said

And I had so much trouble with just one of them." vivi said sad

" No, Don't be so hard on yourself those two just have crazy abnormal Strength." Ussop said

YEAH I WOULD BE EVEN STRONGER IF I WASN'T SOAKED RIGHT NOW!" Luffy yelled

Suddenly the walls and windows were now breaking apart making more water come in.

"AHHHHH THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART!" Luffy yelled

'WE GOT TO GET OF HERE NOW!" Sanji yelled

Suddenly a Big Wave of water Hit everybody.

Zoro Quickly Grabbed Cray who was Unconscious Because of the Water

"ZORO QUICK YOU GOT TO SAVE SMOKEY TO!" Luffy yelled

WHAT!? HE"S ARE ENEMY HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!" Zoro yelled

NO HE CAN"T HE HAS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS! HE'LL DROWN IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM!" Luffy said sinking

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LUFFY DO HAVE TO DO THIS!?" Zoro yelled

Luffy sank into the water only for Sanji to Grab him . Nami Grabbed Ussop who was unconscious after getting hit in the head with Debris, and Vivi Grabbed Zoey.

"Oh for goodness sake. " Zoro said diving under water with Cray Over one of his shoulders, Zoro Quickly Grabbed Smoker and everyone went to swim out of the entrance that the collapsed room made.

* * *

(The Surface Outside of Rain Dinners)

Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Vivi broke the Surface of the water and climbed onto the shore. Zoro put Smoker and Cray down onto the Shore. Sanji did it with Luffy, Nami did it with Ussop, and Vivi did it with Zoey

"(Cough) (Cough) (cough),Man...that was close. (Cough)" Cray said coughing out water.

Vivi was with Zoey.

Zoey, Zoey! come on Wake up!." Vivi said worried giving Zoey CPR.

Zoey then Coughed out Water and then Quickly gasped for air.

Vivi then had a smile on her face.

Good your all right." Vivi said with tears in her eyes

"Zoey tried to get up but then slumped down with her hurt arm.

Your still weak, here let me help you up." Vivi said picking Zoey up

thank you Vivi." zoey said holding her arm.

"Your arm? the Soocket is out of place." vivi said

I need you to push it back in place can you do that?" Zoey said

Yes." Vivi said utting her hands on Zoeys arm

"Okay on three. One.." zoey said

**"POP"**

OW!" zoey yelled as the socket went back in place.

"Sorry I got Nervous." Vivi said quickly

"It's okay." Zoey said

" why did you bring that guy here!?" Sanji said to Zoro about Smoker

"I didn't have a choice, he was going to die." zoro said

"whatever. we got to get going guys were running out of time, Vivi can we still make it?" sanji said

I don't know." Vivi said

"If Only my arm wasn't in pain I would be able to fly to them to warn them." Zoey said frustratingly

RORONOA!" Smoker yelled with his Jitte out, Zoro Blocked the attackwith his sword

"Why did you save me?" smoker said

"all I did was follow my captains orders that's it, so I wouldn't read to much into it. it's just one of his crazy it no mind." Zoro said

"smoker put his weapon down

"then you wouldn't have any gripes with me carrying out my duties in arresting you right?" smoker said

You ungrateful Shit!" cray yelled

" See I knew this was a bad idea, this is what you get for saving a marine." Sanji said

Zoro and Smoker just stared at each other.

Luffy finally woken up along with Ussop

YEAH TIME TO GO TO AUBARNA!" Ussop yelled

YEAH!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then turned and saw Smoker

YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? BRING IT ON!" Luffy said with his Fist up

" I should. but you just saved my life...Go." smoker said closing his eyes

"Huh?" Luffy said

" this is the only time i;m letting you straw hats off got it. the next time we meet it's ging to be as enemies." smoker said

everyone had a shocked expression on there faces.

THERE THEY ARE!"

Marine soldiers were now closing in on them.

Luffy then gave Smoker a SMile

"Hey your not such a bad guy SMokey." Luffy said smiling

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT HERE STRAW HAT!" Smoker yelled raising his Jitte up bringing it down towards Luffy

Luffy Dodged out of the way and started to run off.

Come on you guys!" Luffy yelled

Right!" Everyone said running with him

DON:T WORRY CAPTAIN SMOKER WE WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" a marine yelled

Hurry those marines are hot on our heels." Ussop said

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! WE GOT LOTS TO DO SO WERE NOT STOPPING TILL WE GET TO ALUBARNA ARE YOU WITH MEEEEEE!" Luffy yelled

YEAH!" Everyone yelled


	35. Onward to Alubarna

The Straw Hats are now running away from the Marines across the city of rain base accompanied by The second in command of the Rebellion. Zoey.

"HEY PLEASE TELL ME WERE NOT PLANNING ON RUNNING ALL THE WAY TO ALUBARNA!?" Ussop yelled

"We got Eyelash! Were the Hell is that Camel!?" Nami said

"I think were going to need more then just EyeLash for "ALL' of us to get to Alubarna Nami!" Cray said

""Doesn't this place have a stable or something lets get some horses." Luffy said

"but the whole town is crawling with Marines!" vivi said

"Not to Worry..look ahead." Sanji said

"HEY GUYS! HOP ON! " chooper yelled

they looked and they saw Chopper riding on a Giant Crab.

WAHHHH A GIANT GRAB!" Ussop yelled

"It's a MOVING CRAB!" Vivi said

"Yummy! I can't believe what I'm seeing, I bet it's Delicious!" Luffy said Drolling

"Were not going to eat our ride Luffy!" cray yelled

Everyone say hello, this is Eyelashes friend. He's nice but kind of Pervy." Chooper said

"Great now we have to deal with three Perverts now." Cray said getting on the Crab.

Here Zoey give me your good hand." Cray said

Zoey Grabbed Crays hand and he pulled her up.

Chopper. We got someone here that's hurt. can you take a look at her?" Cray said

Sure Just as soon as we get going." Chopper said

"I can't believe you found one a moving crab is so submerged in sand it's nearly impossible to spot one." vivi said

Judging by it's size I says this thing is pretty fast." Zoro said

Okay time to move out.. Hang on everyone!" Chopper said telling the Crab to move on.

Then as the Crab started to Move A huge Golden hook out of nowhere Caught Vivi

AHHHH!" vivi yelled being pulled back.

VIVI!" Zoey yelled

"IT'S HIM!" Luffy yelled

"Quick Chopper Stop the Crab!" Cray yelled

The Crab Stopped and then Luffy Streched his arms towards Vivi. He grabbed her off the hook and threw her back towards his Crew letting the Hook drag him Instead.

"LUFFY!" everyone yelled

DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU JUST DELIVER VIVI HOME SAFE AND SOUND YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME!" Luffy yelled

Everyone had a concerned face.

"Good luck you Guys." Luffy said

"Idiot...Hey! lets go Chopper, lets keep heading to Alubarna!' Zoro said

"Right. okay, lets go Crab!" chopper yelled

they then started to move on.

"WE GOT TO GO BACK!" Vivi yelled

it's all right Vivi he'll be fine. you have to trust me, I feel real sorry for the other guy, Luffy shows no mercy to his prey, and theres not a single person he's gone after that was able to walk the way." Nami said

"Luffy will Win it's that simple.. Listen Vivi the moment the rebel army started running, this lands final hour was set, once the Royal army and the rebel army meet, this country, the kingdom of Alabasta will be gone forever, if you truly are the one and only hope from preventing that Tragedy, then you must survive no matter what, so from this moment forward, what happens to Luffy, or any of us for that matter isn't the least bit important." Zoro yelled

"Vivi this a battle you and you alone started, your the one that bravely left this country years ago, and decided to stand up against a a corrupt and evil organization, however, don't make the mistake of thinking that your alone in this anymore. Sanji said smiling

"Yeah Vivi Don't worry, were going to Save your country and Burn Baroque works to the Ground." Cray said

"LUUUUUFFFFFY! LISTEN WE"LL BE WAITING FOR YOOOOOU!" Vivi yelled

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy yelled

"AND KICK HIS ASS!" Zoey yelled getting up raising her hand up.

"YOU GOT IIIIIIIIIT!" Luffy yelled

Zoey then sat down. holding her bad arm

Chooper then walked towards her.

"Hey, your Zoey right?" Chopper said

"Yeah." Zoey said

Vivi and Cray told me about your arm, I'm a Doctor I can help." Chopper said

"Your a doctor?" Zoey said confused.

"Yeah I know theres not that many blue nosed Doctors but I can help." chopper said

It's not that it's..never mind." zoey said

chopper then Grabbed Zoeys bad arm and examined it.

"hmm lets see." Chopper said looking through his small pack and getting out some Bandages.

"It looks like you have a small fracture in your forearm. If you keep moving it might break completely." Chopper said wrapping the Forearm Tightly.

"There that should keep your arm Steady for it to heal." Chooper said smiling

"Zoey just smiled back. Zoey then had a look of Sadness in her eyes"

"Huh whats Wrong?" chopper said

I was a fool, This whole time my father was right, this whole time I thought the king was truly responsible for all of this...But I was played like a damn fiddle by that Bastard Crocodile, me and Kohza were." Zoey said in tears.

I'm sorry Vivi, I'm so Sorry." Zoey said

"It's all right Zoey, were going to make things right..Together." Vivi said putting her hand on her shoulder.

(Sometime Later)

"And thats when it happened, I looked at him straight in the eyes and said "YOU BONE-LEGGED BASTARD!, And ever since that day crabs throguhout the world have been self conscious about being bone legged." Ussop said telling his Bullshit Stories.

"Wow so thats why Crabs walk sideways?" Chopper said

Yep and whats better a Lobster heard the whole thing as well." Ussop said

"OH so Lobsters are Crabs to?" Chopper said

"better believe it." Ussop said

Oh brother." Cray said

"What? you got a better Story Cray?" Ussop said

"Actually yeah I do, did you know that my family was one of the very first people to Develop Painting and Sculpting statues?" Cray said

"What!? No way!?" Chopper and Ussop yelled

"My Father told me that Our Ancestors were one of the very first people to develop the skill?" Cray said smiling

"And I don't suppose you have proof of this right?" Ussop said seeming skeptical.

"To be Honest...No I don't." Cray said

So your lying then?" Ussop said

"I never said it was the truth. Still it has a much a better chance of being true, then your bullshit Crab Story." Cray said

"What did you say!?"Ussop yelled shark teethed

Cray and Ussop then started to argue

**BONK" BONK"**

Knock it off you two, your both full of it." Nami said

Zoro was doing some weight lifting using Eyelash as a weight.

"Zoro why don't you relax your just wasting your energy. doing that." Nami said

Who asked you?' zoro said

excuse him Nami he's pointless, people like Zoro got to keep moving or they won;t stay focused they have one track minds, especially...(Blows out smoke from his Ciggerate)..our own resonant muscle freak here now that he has a taste of one of the Warlords." snaji said

Stop whining, and say whats on your mind, or shut up." Zoro said

"do you need me to spell it out for you, all that tough guy bluster isj ust a sad attempt to mask your fear that luffy might lose this one." sanji said

"WHO ME?! YOUR SAYING I'm SCARED HUH!? IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING!? LOOK AT ME FANCY EYEBROWS!" Zoro yelled

"Thats it. I've had enough of you! you damn Moss head!" Sanji yelled

WHAT YOU CALL ME!?" Zoro yelled

"YOU WANT TO GO AT IT!?" Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

Now,, Zoro and Sanji were now all arguing.

**"BONK" BONK"**

Now all four of them had bump marks on their heads thanks to Nami

"Don;t you two start." Nami yelled

"Calm down. All of you. everyones frightened yes but we must'nt turn on each other, luffys counting on us to meet him in Alubarna." Vivi said a little worried

"Yeah well you seem to be on edge more then any of us." ussop said

"Keep you mind on the Rebellion and leave the rest to us. that also goes for you to Zoey." Nami said

"Yeah sorry about that Vivi." Sanji said

"If we tear each other apart we already lost." Zoro said

"all right, now that thats settled we can focus on ALubarna NOW SCISSORS FULL SPEED!" Nami yelled

The Crab then started to go faster.

"Scissors?" Chopper said

"Name for the Crab." Nami said

* * *

(Sundown)

WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS CRAB CAN'T CROSS THE RIVER!?" Ussop yelled

"Think about it Moving crabs are creatures of the desert they don;t take to water." vivi said

"IT"S A CRAB! THEYCAN EXIST ON LAND AND WATER! guys this is not good. take a look." Ussop said taking the map out.

"If we just carelessly spend our time swimming across the river, were not going to make it in time see here, after the river there lots of desert to deal with, so oif this crab can;t make it to the other side are we suppose to run the rest of the way?" Ussop said

"We have no ther choice." Nami said

"We'll never make it in time!" Ussop said

"And don't forget some of us can't swim Remember so how are "WE" going to cross the river!?" Cray yelled Standing near Chopper and Zoey.

Oh Crap I forgot about that!?" Ussop yelled frustratingly

Sanji then looked and saw the River Close by.

Uh oh HEY GUYS I CAN SEE IT THE RIVER IS JUST UP AHEAD!" Sanji yelled

"Oh thats great!" ussop yelled

"Wait! Scissors Loves Dancer Girls!" Chopper said

Nami then took off her robe to Reveal her Dancing outfit.

"Will this do?" nami said

probably." chooper said

Sanji and Eyelash were both Hearteyed looking at Nami

"Wowo I can;t take it." sanji said

Scissors then turned his eyes around to See Nami, After Seeing her, it then started to go Faster.

"He's accelrating!" chopper yelled

NAMI SWAAAAN!" Sanji yelled

"Lets hope that he'll be able to run across the river fast enough to get to the other side!" Cray yelled

'The Crab then reached the river, it then started to run atop the Water.

"He did it!" chopper yelled

"WOHOO WAY TO GO NOW DON'T YOU STOP GOING! RUN RUN RUN! NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!" Ussop yelled

Then Suddenly the Crab started SInk.

"OH NO!" Ussop yelled

They then sank into the River Completely.

YOU STUPID CRAB!" Ussop yelled

Theres no use complaining about it, lets go." Zoro said

This is so embarrassing." Cray said sitting on top of Zoro with Crays Legs hanging from Zoros Shoulders and with chopper on Crays Head.

Sanji had Zoey. Sanji was just all heart eyed carrying her on his shoulders.

Hah! who carrying the pretty Ladies now You stupid Camel!" Sanji yelled to Eyelash

"Chopper then Turned around to thank scossors who

Thank you SCISSORS! YOU"VE BEEN A GREAT HELP!" Chopper said waving his hand Goodbye.

"So how long will it take for us to get to the shore." Ussop said to Vivi

The rest of the night." vivi said

THATS INSANE!" ussop yelled

then suddenly a Huge Beast emerged from the water right in front of them.

AHHHHHH!" everyone yelled

It's a Sandora catfish there rarely seen by humans." vivi said

doesn;t seem that rare to me!" ussop said

And did I mention they love to eat humans?" Vivi said

The cat fish then Roared at them Everyone then started to get away as fast they can.

Then suddenly something was attacking the Cat fish stopping it in it's tracks. the Cat fish then Collapsed dead. then suddenly the things that attacked it emerged fgrom the water.

"It's the Dugongs!" Ussop yelled

The Dugong then started to carry everyone to the top of the Large catfish. as the Dugong started to pull it like a raft.

They said they were looking after there fellow pupils." chopper said

Fellow Pupils?" Ussop said

These must be the same Dugongs we met when we set anchor after we left Nanohana remember it was when you got your ass beat?" cray said to Ussop

YES I REMEMBER! NOW SHUT UP!" Ussop yelled

* * *

(The other side of the River)

Thanks a lot!" Vivi said waving goodbye to the Dugongs

BYE BYE!" chopper yelled

"Now that things are going smoothly can we make it in time?" Zoro said

I don't know even with Eyelash, I don't know how long it will take." Vivi said

Not to sound Pessimistic, but eyelash can only hold two at a time, and with Baroque Work agents all over the place I don't think it would be wise to split up." Ussop said

"Dammit I feel so Worthless! IF ONLY I COULD FLY!" Zoey yelled flailing her arms

Zoey! you can't keep flailing your arm like that! anymore stress on it, it may snap!" Chopper yelled

all right I'll calm down. " Zoey said breathing heavily"

everyone looked and saw something

Hey look over there!" Nami said

Is it the enemy, please don;t tell me there to kill us already!" Ussop yelled

QUACK!"

They looked and saw Carue with a bunch of other ducks

Wait I recognize that sound! It's CARUE, and The super Sonic Duck Squadron!" vivi yelled

Carue and eight other Squadron ducks stopped by them

carue did you bring them here to help us?" vivi said

QUACK!" Carue and the seven other Duck said in unison.

Cool and theirs one for each of us!" Cray yelled

all of them went on top of there ducks and started to Ride off towards Alubarna.

* * *

(Back With Luffy)

After Luffys first Crushing Defeat in the hands of Crocodile, Luffy was Neck deep in sand, Crocodile left him there to Die. Luffy was Struggling to get free but it only caused more sand to Bury him. then Suddenly A bunch of arms came out of nowhere and Pulled Luffy out of the Ditch and back on top. it was miss all Sunday by herself.

Thank...You." Luffy said weakily putting his hand on hhis Stomach Wound.

"Why do you fight? those of you with the name of D." Robin said

D?" Luffy said cofusingly

"Apparently you have no idea what I'm talking about." Miss Sunday said picking up Luffys Straw hat and throwing it on his chest

I found you." Pell said weakly walking towards her with his sword out.

"Wheres Vivi and Zoey?" Pell said

"My my you've awoken very quickly." Miss sunday said

Now that I've studied your ability this won't turn out like it did last time." Pell said

be Careful you don;t want to over exert yourself. perfect timing why don't you save the boy before he dies, after all if it wasn't for his courage and selflessness who knows if your precious princess would be alive at all, it must please you to know that Vivi and her friend are safe, but even as we speak there headed to Alubarna, but it's a long trip, and anything could happen, I guess the situation is what it is." Miss sunday said walking away getting on her ride and riding off.

Pell then collapsed on his knees

"If i'm not able to stop her then who can? Princess Vivi must be protected for everyone's Sake." Pell said

Luffy then crawled towards Pell and Grabbed his shirt.

"I Need Food." Luffy said weakly

food, you don;t need food now, thats the least of your worries you need a doctor,." Pell said

Luffy then tightened his grip.

I'm going to make sure that Bastard Crocodile Pays for this. he insulted Vivi and that old man in Yuba that gave me water, He's definitely going to pay!...please...Food." Luffy said weakly

Who is this person?" Pell said in his head


	36. The Distraction

**Hello and Welcome Back.**

(The Outskirts of Alubarna (DAWN))

The Baroque Work Officers were outside the City. Waiting for the Rebel army to attack the City.

" Hey take a look over there Look the Rebel Army is almost here. theres so many of them, the princess is hopeless if she thinks she can stop all those people on her own. now will she show up or will she not, or will she or will she not, or will she or will she not, the outcome is so vague." Mr. 2 said

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? of course she's going to show up. given all the information we got from our boss, she's really persistent, so theirs no way she's going to just let it happen and lets not forget about the rebel leaders second in command that is with them." Mr. 6 said

Calm down Mr. 6. as soon as we see them we just take care of them it as simple as that." Miss Mothers day said

"Are we really sure about this!? shouldn;t we be sure the princess and the bird are really coming at this rate, the rebel army is going to beat them here I thought those idiots wanted to stop the fighting shouldn;t they at least try to do it on time?!" Miss Merry Christmas quickly being impatient.

"It's highly possible that they won;t make it soon enough , after all they did lose precious time when they were in Rainbase." Miss Doublefinger said

"All right then lets suppose the rebellion does get started first, what are we suppose to duh if that does happen?" Mr. 2 said

"we wouldn't have to "duh" anything would we, once the rebellion gets underway theirs nothing not even The Princess or her friend could do to stop it ." Miss doublefinger said

"All we need to do is to eliminate whoever were told to, can;t you even manage to figure that part out on your own?" Mr. 1 said to Mr. 2

"It sounds like your just dying to see my Dance Moves!" Mr. 2 said

"theeeeeere. cooooomiiiiiing noooooooow." Mr. 4 said

"What!" Miss merry Christmas said snatching the binoculars away from mr. 4

"DUCKS THERES DUCKS!" Miss merry Christmas

Just Ducks are you sure about that?" Miss Mothers Day said

"Looks Like there numbers got up to theirs Eight of them. With Straw hat out of the Way there should only be Six left?" Miss Merry Christmas adding in Zoey

"Not exactly, remember what the boss said, there's that mister prince guy to, and appranetly theres more then one of them So the Numbers do add up just do the math." Miss Double finger said

"It doesn't matter, Vivi and Zoey are the only Targets, what are you so worried about?" Mr. 1 said

Well Mr. 1 you said those two are the only ones we need to Eliminate right? okay then how about you take a guess On whos who!?" Miss merry Christmas yelled

They looked and saw the people riding them wearing identical cloaks

"There All wearing identical Outfits!" Mr. 2 said looking

Mr.1 grunted in annoyance

Even Worse those Brids are the Quickest in the whole Kingdom, super sonic ducks." Miss double finger said

"Those sneaky Rats how are we suppose to tell which ones are Vivi and Zoey like this? it's just an unfair thing to do you know!?" Mr. 2 yelled

LET THEM HAVE IT MR.4!" Miss merry Christmas yelled

"Mr. 4 fired the Baseball Bazooka.

Dodge IT!" Zoro yelled

The base ball exploded And everyone dodged it , suddenly the Four Ducks split up from the Group

"FOUR OF THE DUCKS JUST BROKE OFF FROM THE REST, LOOKS LIKE THERE HEADED TOWARDS THE SOUTH GATE!" Miss Merry Christmas.

Miss mothers day turned into her Zoan Form.

Mr. 6 hop on!" Miss mother day yelled As they both flew off.

"We'll take care of those Four! Come on Mr. 4!" Miss Merry Christmas running.

Now Mr. 6, Mr. 4, Miss merry Christmas and Miss mothers day were now chasing after the the four ducks.

Special attack fire STAR!"

A large pellet was headed near Mr. 1, He simply used his hand to block the attack as it exploded. without a scratch on him

TWO MORE JUST BROKE OFF THAT WAY MR. 1!" Mr. 2 said

"it looks like there headed towards the West gate." Miss double finger said

Damn brats..Lets go." Mr. 1 said running after them along with Ms. Double finger

Suddenly two more crashed into Mr. 2

"alright lets head for the Southwest Gate now!"

Dammit you wont' get away from me!" Mr. 2 yelled

Cray looked behind him and noticed that Miss Merry Christmas, Miss Mothers day, Mr. 6 and Mr. 4 are coming straight for them.

"Looks like they taken the bait. We got fo=ourr them away from their spot." Cray said

"Okay Cray! lets Head for the East Gate." Zoey said

"Right." Cray said speeding up.

"Looks like two of them split up and going on ahead, there headed forward towards the East Gate." Miss Mothers day said

"Alright. We'll go on ahead Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 got those other two." Mr. 6 said

Cray and Zoey have finally made it towards the East Gate.

"Hey who are those two?" A Royal army soldier said

"It's the Super Sonic Duck Squadron let them through!"

Cray and Zoey Quickly Jumped over the small barricade and continued to run through the City.

Cray looked up and Saw Mr. 6 and Miss Mothers day in the sky.

"Alright lets split up!" Cray yelled

Zoey and Cray then split apart and then Down Different roads.

"Miss Mothers Day You go after that one I got this one." Mr.6 Jumping off

Nendo Nendo...NEEDLE BARRAGE!" Mr. 6 yelled Shooting a a bunch of Clay needles at Cray as he was falling towards the ground.

Cray looked up.

SHIT! QUICK GO FASTER! " cray yelled

QUACK!" The duck yelled

The Duck picked up speed as the needles came down just right behind them. Mr. 6 then splatted onto the Ground in a Mushy Clay Mess but Quickly formed back into his Original self.

"Damn. Lucky Bastard." Mr. 6 said running after him.

**Zoey**

Zoey was still running while on the Duck until Suddenly somebody landed hard right in front of her. and as they Dust cleared, she noticed it was Miss Mothers Day.

Miss mothers day reverted back into her human self.

"So..who are you Vivi or Zoey?" Miss mothers day said

Zoey got off of the Duck and took her Hood off.

"AH so it's Zoey. The second in command of the Rebel Army, So i'm guessing the one that was with you was Vivi." Miss mothers day said smiling in Triumph.

"Not exactly...to be Frank none of them are Vivi at all." Zoey said

What?!" Miss mother day said angry.

_Good Luck Vivi, We''ll make sure that none of them come after you while you stop my brother." Zoey said in her head._

**Cray**

"Okay Stop. I think thats far enough now."Cray said to the duck

As cray stopped Mr. 6 stopped to.

"There's no were to run, Brat." Mr. 6 said

"You want to know something? All of you are real idiots to fall for this Trick." Cray said removing his hoodie.

As Cray did. Mr. 6 had a shock and angry expression.

"TO BAD IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR GUESS WAS WRONG!" the Straw Hats Yelled

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" the Other officer agents minus Miss Mothers day said

(Outskirts of Alabasta)

Vivi was sitting on Carue. She then clasped her hands together.

_"Thank you All, And please be Safe." Vivi said in her head_

All right Carue lets go." vivi said

QAUCK!" Carue said taking off.

**All right it looks the battle against the officers is now under way.**

**AC: Looks like you guessed Correctly. Mr. 6 is up against Cray, and Zoey is up against ms. Mothers Day, As for Zoeys Arm it's not really that broken just Slightly fractured and she able to move it around and flying would strane the fracture even more. The reason why Chopper said what he said in the last chapter is because given his worrying Personality when it comes to a patient he takes care of it's only natural for him to over exaggerates when it comes to an injured patients injury sometimes. but that's not to say the arm won't play a vital and dangerous role in the fight.**

**And as for Cray learning any new moves/techniques. Well your just going have to wait and see.**

**MAN I'M SO EXCITED But right now I got some Homework from school to Finish, As soon aS i'm done I will be working on the next chapter.**

**Please review and comment back, I would like to hear your feedback, it keeps me motivated to keep going.**

**NEXT TIME ON ONE PIECE**

**The Battle Against the Officers: Cray and Zoey Vs Mr. 6 and Miss Mothers Day.**

**I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!**


	37. Cray and Zoey vs Mr6 and MMD P1

**Battle Against the Officers: Zoey and Cray vs Miss Mothers day and Mr. 6 Pt. 1**

**(East Block)**

**Zoey **

**"One Piece Fight Music"**

Miss Mothers Day was standing right in front of Zoey,

"So you decided to join the rest of these fools into separating all of us so that you can give your precious princess some time to stop You and your brothers Rebellion from happening? you must be really brave or really damn Stupid." Miss Mothers day said

"I have Faith in my Friend Vivi. Me joining in there plan was the only way to make sure all seven of you have followed us inside the city and you guys fell for it. so who's the stupid one?" Zoey said

"and so whats going to stop me from going back and killing your friend?" Miss Mothers day said

Zoey then unwrapped her bandaged arm and she clenched her bad arms fist.

"Simple. i'm going kick your ass." Zoey said

Miss mothers day just put her head down and shook her head in disappointment.

"You really think you can kick my ass in the condition your in?" Miss mothers day pointing out the bad arm.

"I'm willing to take my chances." Zoey said getting into fighting stance with her arms up.

Okay." Miss mothers day said letting her hair down.

"I'll make sure that it's QUICK!" Miss mothers day running towards her.

Miss Mothers Day then started off with straight forward Kick. Zoey then blocked with her good arm, that pushed her back a little bit. Zoey then ran forward

and went for a kick as well only for miss Mothers day to dodge it by sliding to the side towards Zoeys right , Miss mothers day then went for a punch towards

the bad right arm. Zoey quickly stepped back and dodged the attack, and as Miss Mothers day arm was extended toward her, Zoey grabbed miss Mothers Days arm with both of her hands, and with all her strength she quickly picked and threw her down into the ground. with a loud thud. Miss mother days slightly

grunted in pain. Zoey raised her leg up to stomp on her. Only for Miss Mothers day to quickly roll out of the way and jumped back up Forward Punching

Zoey Right in the face bringing her Down. As Zoey was getting up Miss Mother day Quickly Kicked Zoey in the Stomach Sending her crashing into some crates.

"really? don't tell me that's the best you could do." Miss Mothers day said

Zoey got up and wiped some blood off of her mouth.

"No, I'm just getting started you Bitch." Zoey said getting up going after her again.

**Cray**

Go." Cray said to the Duck.

the duck Ran off.

"Your ride is getting away." Mr. 6 said forming and shaping a pot in his hand.

"oh no it's not, I told him to leave." Cray said

And why is that?" Mr. 6 said

to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Cray said

"Your caring more about a stupid ducks safety other then your own safety?" Mr. 6 said

"what can I say? I've always had a soft spot for animals." Cray said

"Wow. that has got to be the most dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of someones mouth." Mr. 6 said

"and what comes out of your mouth? Shit." Cray said

Mr. 6 was then forming and shaping another pot in his other hand.

"whats going on? are you some kind of pot maker or something?" Cray said

"Yes." Mr. 6 said slightly annoyed

"Well your doing it wrong." Cray said

there was a slight twitch in Mr. 6's eyebrow.

"What?" Mr. 6 said in kind of an angry tone.

"Look I'm an Artist, I know how to make pots and yours are way out of place. the lower part is a tad uneven and part of the top is lower on the other side." Cray said

"You know your really starting to annoy me kid, you better shut up. you have no idea who your dealing with." Mr. 6 said

"Well if you turn out to be an asshole artist like Mr. 3 this shouldn't take to Long." Cray said in fighting stance with iro iro Revolver ready

"Do not compare me. TO MR.3!" Mr. 6 yelled throwing one of his Pots at Cray.

Cray quickly dodged it turning his body around doing it.

"Geez Did I struck a-" as Cray turned his head towards back Mr. 6, the other Pot he made was then headed towards his head, Cray then had a Pot on his head, stuck

"What the Hell!" Cray said trying to pull off the Pot off of his Head. And just when he took the the Pot off his Head. Mr. 6's fist was an inch away from crays face.

It Hit Cray Hard, Causing him to slide down the dirt road on his back and then rolling afterwards stopping on his Stomach

Mr. 6 then Caught the Pot that was thrown into the air in one of his hand, and then set it down.

Cray then felt his jaw to make sure that it was good. he then spit out blood.

"That was just Dirty." Cray said

"This isn't a game kid, this is a matter of Life and Death..FOR YOU!" Mr. 6 yelled

NENDO NENDO Needle Barrage!" Mr. yelled

Iro Shield!" Cray yelled Quickly

Cray then formed a Large shield in front of him as the barrage of needles came towards him. the force was so strong it started to push Cray Back, the Shield then Started to Crack.

_"I can't keep still like this forever I need to move!" Cray yelled in his head_

Cray then started to move out of the way of the attack and mr. 6 stopped.

"Nendo Nendo.. PUNCH!" Mr. 6 yelled throwing a Clay shaped Fist at Cray.

"Iro Revolver!" cray said throwing his colored Fist at it.

the two fist collided, the clay fist shattered as Crays fist faded away.

Iro Twin REVOLVER!" Cray yelled running at him

shooting 12 colored Fists at Mr. 6.

Nendo Wall!" Mr.6 yelled As a small skinny Clay Wall formed right in front of him blocking Crays attack.

Cray ran towards the Wall.

"DRILL BREAKER!" Cray yelled Forming a drill on his arm. and drilling right through the wall Breaking it completely through

"IRO KICK!" Cray yelled kicking him right in the stomach

As Cray looked he noticed that his leg was stuck right through Mr. 6's Stomach. Now Cray was only balancing on one leg as his other leg was stuck.

"What the?" Cray said in shocked bug eyed

'as you may have already noticed, I ate the Clay Clay Fruit...but unlike Mr.3, I'm a Logia type." Mr.6 said

Logia type?" Cray said shock trying to get his leg Free.

You see not only am I able to Produce the Clay Element. I AM THE ELEMENT ITSELF!" Mr. 6 yelled

Cray then had a scared expression and then tried even Harder to get free.

"Here. let me help you." Mr. 6 said grinning

Suddenly Mr. 6's hand then Turned Two times His Size. Mr. 6 then pulled his arm back and upper cutted Cray. Sending him flying forward as he landed on the ground hard.

"NOW I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE!" Mr.6 Yelled

Cray then noticed a huge Shadow over him and Saw a huge Clay Hand coming down at him.

Cray was then all bug eyed, With Clenched Teeth and a worried face.

* * *

Vivi was on her way to the Main Gate in order to intercept the Rebellion who were all riding on horse and Camel back.

" It's okay Carue You don't have to be here." vivi said

Carue shook his head as a way of saying he's not going anywhere. but he was still pretty scared.

"You could get trampled, so just be careful." vivi said looking at him

"Please _Leader please listen to what I have to say you must hear it." vivi said in her head._

she then Put her hands out.

"REBEL ARMY PLEASE YOU MUST STOP! THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS! IT"S ALL A SET UP! PLEASE LOOK DOWN YOU GOT TO LISTEN TO ME! REBEL ARMY STO-!" Before Vivi could finish a Large cannonball explosion exploded right in front her blocking her vision along with the Rebel Armies with a huge Cloud of Dust.

"hey did you see a person stand in front of us just now!?" Kohza yelled

"Oh no! What is the royal army thinking?! Now no one can see anything now!." Vivi said

* * *

(Inside Alubarna)

"What the Hell I didn't tell you to Fire! Don't act without my say so!" Chaka yelled

"Oh I'm sorry sir, guess my hand just slipped...sorry." The disguised baroque work agent said chuckling to himself

Crocodile was inside the Alubarna Palace.

hehehehehehehehahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Crocodile Laughed in triumph Staring out the Window.

* * *

The Rebel army was coming in closer.

"DON'T STOP NOW IT"S JUST A BUNCH OF SAND!" A rebel soldier yelled out

QAUCK!" Carue yelled

"Please STOP!" Vivi yelled

The rebel army continued forward through the Huge Dust Cloud. not knowing that Vivi and Carue were right in the middle of it.

"LEADEEEEEEER!" Vivi yelled

Vivi was suddenly knocked down. she then saw a bunch of horse coming towards her. Carue swooped in and protected her underneath himself as the horses ran over him.

REMEMBER MEN! TODAY WILL BE OUR FINAL BATTLE!" Kohza yelled

"YEEEEEAAAAAAH!" The Rebel Soldiers yelled

"CANNONS READY!...FIRE" Royal army Captain yelled.

The Royal army then started to shoot the Cannons towards the Rebel Army.

SAVE THE COUNTRY! TEAR DOWN ALUBARNA!" Kohza yelled

Kohza and his Squad made it to the entrance. and continued on. Along with the rest of soldiers.

Carue was Trampled on, Carue slowly got up to get off of Vivi, and then collapsed off of her.

Carue...you shielded me from them...I'm sorry..we've come so far, we've done so much but the rebellion has started...So sorry. But I will stop it, no matter how many times they refuse to listen no matter how loudly I have to yell! I will not let mindless fighting destroy what we worked so hard for, that's something I learned while on the ship...to not ever Give up!" Vivi said

VIVI! At last I found you!" ussop said on horse back

Ussop?" vivi said

We can still make it in time. Hurry and Hop on." Ussop said

"Right, just hang on Carue

"Oh forget about that bird. whats the matter Vivi! we need to get going now hurry it up!" ussop yelled

_"that...Bird?" vivi said in her head_

vivi turned to him.

"Ussop...prove yourself." vivi said

What? really you don;t think it's me?" ussop yelled

ussop then revealed his bandage on his arm. shocking Vivi

* * *

**(Inside the City Ussop, Eyelash and Sanji)**

"Hey Wake up." sanji said

ussop and Eyelash were pretty beaten up.

"Oh it's you sanji?" ussop said

What happened to you two?" sanji said

"Well heres what happened, our mission to Lure the Officer agents away was really good...but it only lasted for a second..for both of us." Ussop said bruised up.

"You couldn't have held out longer!?" sanji yelled

ussop just grunted.

"why are you even here Sanji?" ussop said

"Your ducks got me they were looking for help for you two. with that aside, you let Mr. 2 get away did you!?" sanji yelled

"...Yeah." Ussop sadly said

_(Flash Back, Back on the Ship)_

_Listen up. about that creepy ballerinas transformations, theirs no telling when he will pose as one of us and make an attempt on Vivi's life. If you ever feel like if one of us is acting suspicious, ask them to remove there bandage to reveal there X mark, if they can't do that then there an __impostor." Zoro said_

_wow that's a pretty well thought up plan for you to come up with, especially if its coming from you, thats really suspicious, how do we know that your not the impostor?" sanji said_

_I"LL STAB YOU!" Zoro yelled gripping his swords._

_ Yep thats zoro all right." Luffy said_

_"Yeah definitely Zoro." Ussop said_

_"no doubt about it." Cray said_

* * *

Your Lying, Your not Ussop." Vivi said

"hehe...well thats to bad." Ussop then put his left hand on his face and it turned out to be Mr. 2

"Really you knew? how? I thought my imitation was perfect. We even had a helpful report from the boss that all of you were wearing the exact same bandages like this. so smart of you." Mr. 2 said grinning

**Well Guys Pt 1 of the Fight is Now over. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Pt 2 will be coming soon. Please Leave a Review or a comment and tell me what you thought of it. everyone have a good night.**


	38. Vivi's in Peril and Zoey vs MMD PT 2

**(Outside of Alubarna)**

Mr. 2 got off the horse.

"Poor Princess Vivi, You see this desert is where..you'll Die!" mr. 2 said with a kick towards Vivi

Vivi dodged out of the way. Carue quickly got up and tackled Mr. 2 to the ground. Vivi Quickly jumped on. And Rode off.

Carue then started to use all his strength to Run away While Mr. 2 was on there tail. Carue was then heading towards the Gate.

"No, if you go straight we'll be cornered on the stairway." vivi said

"Just give it up! and stop right there!" Mr. 2 yelled

"Just drop me off here. I'm going to fight him, your in no condition to be running like this!" vivi said

Carue changed his Direction and ran to the side of the gate.

"Wait carue that ways a cliff." Vivi said

Carue Then planted his Feet on to the Cliff and started to run up it.

"You've got to be kidding that duck is running up the cliff." Mr. 2 yelled looking up.

Perfect theirs no way Mr. 2 can follow us now." Vivi said

As Carue made it up up to the cliff he looked down and Saw Mr. 2 running up.

"It's no use! there nothing I can't do! wiht the help of my incredible ballet Kenpo and Run up this CLiff!" Mr. 2 yelled

Carue then Continued Forward. Vivi stopped him and they both noticed that the Fight is escalating, she could see the people clashing swords. Vivi just put her head down in sadness.

"Carue you think you can make it through the battlefield?..We won't be able to find Kohza in this..we have to make it to the palace, before the Rebels make it to the center of the city. we must." vivi said

"I"M HEEERE!" Mr. 2 yelled jumping up to the cliff.

"QAUCK!"

carue then started to run in head first into the battle field

"**BOOM"**

**C**arue was then hit. Carue then slowly started to Go down

"A stray bullet OH NO!" Vivi yelled

Carue then Slowly started to go down. Carue then thought back to what Luffy said

_"Vivi is our friend to Kay Carue?" Luffy said_

"QAAAAAAAAUCK!"

Carue then Started to run with all his might through the battle field. after finally making it out of it. Carue then slumped to the ground, dropping Vivi.

"Carue!" vivi yelled getting up

Carue then Started to Cry. and then Pointed his Wing forward.

"No...i can;t leave you." vivi said with tears in her eyes

"HAHAAAA Give up i told you it's no use!" Mr. 2 yelled

Carue then got up to get in Mr. 2's way

Stay out of my way Ducky, and may be you won;t get hurt." Mr. 2 yelled

"QAUAAAACK!"

NO STOOOP!" Vivi yelled

Then suddenly out of nowhere two Ducks from The Super Sonic Duck Squadron swooped in. and Tackled Mr. 2 sending him Back Sliding on his back.

"Good work captain Carue, you did a damn good job." Sanji said walking in

"Sanji your here." Vivi said

" at ease Ducks you can stand down...Now Vivi don't you have a rebellion to stop? Go on.. I'll take care of this Creep." Sanji said straightening his Neck Tie.

"Mr. 2 then got up.

"So I take it your that ridicoulous face changing Freak I;ve heard about, huh?" sanji said

You really should stay out of my way, but first just who are you?" Mr. 2 said

"Vivi go on." sanji said

"Right.(Looks at ducks) You guys take care of Carue." Vivi said

The ducks then saluted and Carried Carue off While Vivi Ran off.

"SHE GETTING AWAY!" Mr. 2 yelled ready to Kick Sanji

I guess I'll start by taking back our sharpshooters googles." Sanji said blocking Mr. 2's attack Attack with his Leg

"And thats just the beginning. hope you don;t think I'll be easy to take out as him." Sanji said

So your Part of the Straw Hats huh?, then that must make you the Mysterious Prince." Mr. 2 said

* * *

**(East Block)**

**Zoey**

Zoey Kept on with her fight with Miss Mothers day. Zoey went for a Punch, but miss mothers day blocked it, Miss mothers day then went for a leg sweep, Zoey jumped in the air to dodge. only for Miss Mothers day to quickly Punch her in the right arm,

Errgh." Zoey grunted in pain

Zoey then Sidekicked her in the Gut. Sending her back a couple feet.

Zoey then took out her Dagger and went to slash her , suddenly Miss Mothers arm then turned her arm into a blade to block it, She then turned into her half Zoan form, and went for a horizontal slash with her other arm blade. Zoey ducked and back flipped away.

"So Your turning into your Zoan form huh?" Zoey said slowly turning into her half Zoan form.

"I got to admit, your probably the longest living victim I have ever had to deal with...but unfortunately this ends here." Miss Mothers day said Running towards her with her Blade arms.

zoey then used the Talons that were on her hands to block the incoming attack. they then started to continuously slash at each other as sparks started flying everywhere due to the collison of the blades and talon. Miss m starts with a horizontal slash but Zoey dodges. Zoey then goes to kick her on the side and scores a hit. But miss m only slides back slightly, and no real damage due to her exoskeleton but it the attack damage her dress.

"err this was my favorite dress." Miss Mothers day said angry.

She then goes in using her arms trying to cut Zoey quickly, it almost looks like she's boxing. Zoey tries her best to Dodge, but sadly she was able to get hit few times in the chest and the leg. Miss Mothers day then jumped back trying to get her enrgy back up from all that slashing

"Damn_ She's Quick, I won't be able to dodge her forever like this, I got to finish her off fast." Zoey said in her head._

Zoey then Looked at her arm and started moving it slightly. She then thought of what Chooper said.

"_Zoey! you can't keep flailing your arm like that! it needs time to heal! anymore stress on it, and it may snap!" Chopper yelled_

That fear was keeping her away from trying to fly. she thought of what damage might occur if she kept flying for to long? she doesn't want to end up with just one arm, never being able to fly again.

Zoey then Clenched her fist.

" I _won't be able to fly for very long. please just hold on for little bit longer." Zoey said to her self._

Zoey then Turned into her full Zoan form. she then took to the skies up above.

"Oh! so you want to take this battle upwards...this will be fun." Miss mothers day said turning into her full Zoan form she then used her her bug wings to fly up into the sky.

As Zoey and Miss Mothers day finally reached to a proper level of height they then noticed that carnage on what was going on Zoey was then bug eyed.

"Oh, it seems your little Princess friend Failed into stopping your stupid brother, to bad for you." Miss Mothers day said gloating.

Zoey then had an angry expression on her face looking at Miss Mothers Day.

"No i think it's bad for you? My air fighting skills is Much better then my Ground fighting." Zoey said

"Well we'll just see about that." Miss Mothers day said

They then started to fly towards Each other Zoey with Talon Legs out and Miss Mothers Days tow blades out.

**Watchmen: those are actually not bad ideas at all, I may consider them in the future. Thank you. But if its not to much trouble I would appreciate it if you would leave reviews or questions about my walking dead story, in the walking dead Extra story that's were I answer any questions that people are asking. I check up on all of my stories everyday so I won't miss it. As for the walking dead story I have been taken a break from it for a while in order to work on my One Piece story, I'm sorry that it's taking so long.**


	39. Cray vs Mr 6 Pt 2

**(East Block)**

**10,000 VIEWS! Wow I never expected my story become this popular! Thank you all who have been viewing my stories and replying back. Please fell free to Leave a review or two, i would really like to hear some feed backs on how everyone is liking the two fights I'm trying to make.  
**

**Cray**

NOW I'M GOING TO SQUASH LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE!" Mr. 6 yelled

Cray Quickly jumped out of the hands way as it slammed to the ground. with a Huge thud. Cray quickly got up, as Mr. 6 pulled back his Arm and it turned to normal Again,

"NENDO BALL!" Mr. 6 yelled

Mr. 6 then Formed Into a Giant Ball of Clay and then started to roll right at Cray.

Cray then started to run as fast as he can.

Iro revolver!" cray said shooting out Color Fists. but to no effect.

Cray then noticed an upcoming building, Cray quickly ran up the wall of the building and pushing off it as the ball crashed into the building ,as Cray landed on the ground, Cray noticed Mr. 6 forming back into his old self

"Iro Iro no." Cray said

WHIP CLUB!" Cray yelled

suddenly the Whips tip had a Bulk at the End of it and Cray slammed it right into Mr. 6 making Mr. 6 splat into a Clay Mess.

Cray then started to breath heavily.

"Ha! how do you like that?" Cray said

Mr.6 then just formed back without a scratch on him

"_Dammit. this guy just keeps forming back." Cray said in his head._

_M_r. 6 was then massaging his neck.

"Man I always hate forming back like that." Mr. 6 said with an angry tone looking at Cray.

"FLOOD!" Mr. 6 said, stomping his foot into the ground, Causing a huge amount of liquid Clay then started covering the road, Cray just looked at what he was doing.

"What in the world?" cray said

As the Clay made it to him. Cray then started to slip.

"Woah woah." Cray said trying to keep his balance as best he could but ending falling on his face as now with liquid clay on his clothes and and face.

Mr. 6 then started to ski towards him. Cray tried his best to get up but he kept on falling over.

Mr. 6 then Kicked Cray in the Face, sending him sliding down the Liquid Clay right into a Nearby Building and the pot Mr. 6 laid down earlier right back on Crays head and dropping his BackPack

Cray was lying there in the broken debris. Cray slowly got up to sitting level he then tried to feel his face again but then realized he had the pot back on his head.

"DAMN POT!" Cray yelled

Cray then used his Strength to Break the Pot shattering it.

"give it up Kid, It's over for you." Mr. 6 said

"No I won't give up I will stop you from helping destroy this country." Cray said

"why do you even care? this isn't even your home. Vandalizer." Mr. 6 said

"that's right I know who you are. It's quite sad actually, a young amateur artist from the East Blue, and a real pathetic one to." Mr. 6 said

"Shut up. Shut your damn mouth...I made a promise that I would become one of the Greatest artists in the world, and I won't back down to anyone who disrespects me or my friends." Cray said

"one of the greatest artists in the world? HA! please, your nothing but a Pest who just doodles and graffiti's junk on buildings and Walls." Mr. 6 said laughing

And your just a pest who makes shitty Pots, helping tear down a civilization that you don't know shit about." Cray said

Mr. 6 then grabbed Crays Neck.

"You Know I just had about enough of your Mouth." Mr. 6 said throwing Cray outside.

"i think it's about time I ended this." Mr. 6 said

then suddenly Mr. 6 launched out a huge Gush of clay out of his Arms, Hitting Cray Directly Crashing into a wall, the Clay then Started to Build up all over Crays body. Cray then Tried to get out of it but it was hardening up. Cray then tried reaching his arm out only for it to be covered in Clay. it wasn't long before Cray was Entirely Covered in clay stopping him in his tracks in a frozen state.

"So Long...Worlds greatest artist." Mr. 6 said sarcastically walking away.


	40. Zoey Vs MMD Finale

**( Above Alubarna)**

Zoey and Miss Mothers day were flying around each other, Zoey had the Dagger in her mouth and as she Zipped right past her it made Slash mark on Miss Mothers Day body.

"This is unbelievable, how is she able to fly this good even with a Bad arm?" Miss mothers day said.

Zoey then came in for another attack and managed to slash her in the Stomach. and as she got close Miss Mothers day took the opportunity to slash Zoey in the Back. miss m starts off with some quick slashes and zoey dodges most of them but gets a minor cut on the cheek two.

Zoey can feel some slight pains coming off her arm now.

Zoey then tries to slash miss.m with her talons and a barrage of kicks. But, miss m is able to block with her arms with flying at a high altitude and speed. Zoey Caught up with her high up and then slashed with her leg talons into her Back.

both of them were alll bloddied up over the attacks that there were doing and Miss M was getting angrier and Angerier.

"Air Slasher!" Miss M yelled

eventually she starts to slash and move her arms so fast that they are a blur. as a result air slashes are sent through out the air and some of them are starting to cut Zoey.

Errrgh!" Zoey yelped.

Miss M wasn't letting up and she kept doing it. Zoey then tried to fly away but the pain in her arms was starting to kick in at full force and she had to stop. Zoey then started to hover in place.

"DIE!" Miss M yelled dive bombing towards her. with her arms out. she then Slashed at Zoeys Chest as blood spurted out. Zoey then started to fall out of the sky.

"_I'm sorry, Kohza, Vivi." Zoey said as she was falling._

_She then started to get flashbacks of all the good times she had with Kohza and Vivi, She then looked back at what happened at Rainbase. See can picture Vivi Crying. as Crocodile and Miss Sunday were walking away._

_"It's all right Zoey, were going to make things right..together." Vivi said_

Zoey then gritted her teeth and then flipped back to her flying Stance.

"Your still not finished yet!? your must be gluttoning for punishment." Miss M said

"No i'm going to finish this Now...Insect." Zoey said

"How? by what I'm seeing you can barely stay afloat." Miss M said

"Zoey then started to fly up fast up to her Level.

"Air Slasher!" Miss M yelled

zoey then started to Dodge as best she could, she can feel her arm almost about to go Stiff but she still kept flying up towards her

"Pointless." Miss M said

Miss got ready slash her again. and as Miss M swiped her arms. Zoey quickly Swerved tot he left.

"What?" Miss M said

Zoey quickly flew behind her and then Planted her feet on top of both of Miss M's shoulders Zoey then used all her strength in her legs to Dig in her Talons in Miss M's shoulders"Causing Miss M's arms to become Stiff

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Miss M yelled in pain

Zoey then Quickly started to to fly up with Miss M underneath.

"what the hell are you doing? LET GO OF ME!" Miss M yelled

Miss M then started to use her insect mouth to bite at zoeys Legs. Zoey was fighting through the pain. and she got higher she then started to get ready for her last ditch attack.

"Here we go!" Zoey yelled

Zoey first starts to makes loops in the air, she started going faster and faster. Miss M then started to feel dazy she even tried to use her own wings to stop the the spinning but it was to Late. Zoey then Jetted Forwards Towards the Ground.

"SEISMEEEC...TOSS!" Zoey yelled

**"CRACK!"**

AHHHHHHH!" Zoey yelled throwing Miss Mothers day as hard as she could with her Legs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miss Motherday yelled as she was quickly plummeting towards a building

Miss M Crashed Violently through a roof of a building as it collapsed.

Zoey then tried to Descend down as best she could with her good arm but she crash landed instead on the dirt road near the building Miss M crashed into

Zoey then reverted back to her human, as she layed there. she then went on her side looking at the building and then slowly got up using her good arm, she was then holding her broken arm.

then suddenly the door of the building opened. Zoey saw a bloody and bruised Miss M coming out of it weakly, Miss M just looked at Zoey in anger, she then coughed out blood, and then suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed unconscious.

Zoey just had a sigh of relief, and she slowly started to walk away from the building.


	41. Cray vs Mr6 Pt 3

**(East Block)**

**Cray**

"So Long..."Worlds greatest artist." " Mr. 6 said sarcastically while walking away, kicking away Crays BackPack

Then suddenly Mr. 6 started to hear some Cracking Noises behind him. Mr.6 then looked and noticed that Cray was slowly breaking free from his Clay incasing.

Cray was quickly breaking out of the Clay, Cray then Broke out of his incased Clay prison and then started to Gasp for air. Mr. 6 could see that Crays entire Body and Clothes have become a Kind of Optical, Glassy, White Color.

"What is this?" Mr. 6 said

Cray then Stood up straight and faced Mr. 6. Cray then readied Iro Revolver.

Really your going to go back to your pitiful attacks again? You really are an Irritating Pest." Mr. 6 yelled

"Quit your complaining Shithead. your fighting me wither you like it or not." Cray said

You seem confident in yourself now, even after being incased in Clay S not even five minutes ago, what makes you think you can beat me now? you can't even hurt me" Mr. 6 said

"Why don't you come over here and find out...Shithead." Cray said

"STOP. CALLING ME THAT!" Mr. 6 yelled running at him with a Large Clay Hand.

Mr.6 then went for a Punch.

"Iro iro no... H Drill Breaker!" Cray yelled as he Drill Hand Made contact with Mr.6's Clay hand . Cray stood his Ground and after about a 10 seconds. the Clay hand then suddenly started to Harden.

"What the hell?" Mr. 6 said in shock and surprise.

"Prism Coating." Cray said

Then suddenly the Clay hand then shattered. Mr.6 quickly formed his Hand back to normal. Cray Quickly ran towards him.

""H iro Revolver!" Cray yelled.

then Suddenly Cray then Punched Mr. 6 In the Gut With Iro Revolver. Mr. 6 then spat out Blood as he was sent flying straigh into a building. Mr. 6 then slowly got up as minor Debris fell off of him.

He held his stomach

what in the world? that was pure contact. how is that possible_?_" Mr. 6 said shocked

"you see. during my traveling in the Desert I noticed something Strange on what was happening to me?" Cray said

(Flashback, The Desert)

_Whats going on with your hand?" chopper said_

_"I don't know I might be getting Sunburn or something for being in the sun for to long." Cray said looking at his hand_

**(Present)**

" I realized that my Color powers were being affected by the heat of the Desert, it was there that I learned that my color powers was absorbing excess heat. either from the Sun or from my own body heat. and after breaking out of your Clay, I came to learn that your Clay can't stand extreme Heat Contact or at the very least not for a very long time...(goes in fighting Stance)..Now you won't be able to to trap me like you did before and whats better...I can now fight you." Cray said with a determined smile.

"You think you can beat me now just because you can Hit me...You really are an idiot." Mr. 6 said standing up

"an Idiot thats going to beat your ass into the Ground." Cray said

"Errrrgh!" Mr. 6 yelled

"Iro Iro no...H. Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled Launcing a heated Snapper hand at him

"Nendo Wall!" Mr. 6 yelled

The Snapper Hand then Planted onto the Wall. Cray the Pulled back on it and then launched himself Forward.

"H Drill Breaker!" cray yelled

He then Broke through the Clay wall with ease with his Drill breaker Technique. He then landed right by Mr. 6.

Iro H Kick!" Cray yelled

Cray Quickly side Kicked Mr.6 in the gut bringing him down to his Knees,

"Iro H revolver!" cray yelled

Cray then Punched Mr.6 in The Face causing Mr.6 to face plant right in the ground.

NEEDLE BARRAGE!"Mr.6 Yelled

A huge Swarm of needles then jetted out of Mr. 6's entire body

Cray used his Color Shield Technique to block the Attack as it Pushed him back at least 10 feet Away. Cray slid across the road only to quickly flip back up to his feet.

Cray was then breathing heavily. he started to feel disoriented.

Cray then looked and noticed that Mr. 6 was forming into something Slightly Big. Mr. 6 was then covering himself in Large Clay, he then Started to form Armor around his Body and then a Large Sword and wrecking ball hand in the Other.

"Nendo Armory." Mr. 6 said

"Oh_ no... It's like that Wax Champion back at Little Garden. " Cray said in his head_

"you know it's very rare I come across A person that made me had to come out like this." Mr. 6 said

"What? Should I be honored or something?" cray said

" You should, Only One Person has ever forced me into doing this. Now I'm afraid this battle must end here." Mr.6 said

"Well we'll just see about that?" Cray said


	42. Prism Coating (fight Finale)

**(East Block)**

Mr. 6 then Started to go all out. he used his Clay Wrecking Ball and Chain and slammed down towards Cray. Cray jumped out of the way as the wrecking ball slammed down on the ground. Mr. 6 then used the Sword with a Horizantal Slash. Cray Ducked

"Iro..H Whip Club!" Cray yelled Shooting out the Club whip Straight in the Armors Chest giving it a little Crack.

"ERAHHH!" Mr. 6 yelled Jumping slamming his sword down. Cray jumped to the side

H. Drill Breaker!" Cray Yelled

Cray slammed his Drill fist into the clay sword and it shattered into pieces.

"Mr. 6 then threw forward his Wrecking Ball hitting Cray straight on as he crashed into the Building. As Mr. 6 pulled the Ball back Cray just slumped to the Ground as Cray Coughed out blood as he took a knee. Cray couldn't take much more of the technique he was using he could feel his entire body screaming in pain

"Just as I thought your nothing but talk, Like I said before no one has ever beaten me in this Form. as soon as I'm done with you I'm finishing my assignment in killing Vivi. YOUR FINISHED!" Mr. 6 yelled

"No...It's me thats going to finish you!" Cray yelled Getting up

"Say GoodBye "Worlds Greatest artists!" Mr. 6 said sarcastically launching his Wrecking ball again.

Cray Quickly Jumped up and landed on top of the Wrecking ball

"GET OFF!" Mr. 6 yelled swinging the Wrecking Upwards launching Cray Into The Air

Cray then looked down he then started to propel down.

Mr. 6 then Launched his Wrecking ball straight at him Cray swerved to the left to Dodge it.

"Ha do your worst! you'll never break through this Armor!" Mr, 6 said confidently readying his other Large fist To Punch Cray

"Iro Iro no..." Cray said

Cray quickly flipped forward with his Legs out straight and suddenly started to spin rapidly like a Top, as both his legs formed into a drill

"JACK LEG DRILL!" Cray yelled

The Attack hit Mr 6's entire arm with such force that it shattered.

WHAT!?" Mr. 6 yelled

Cray quickly flipped forward then went straight for the the Middle part of the Armor with one of his arms. Suddenly two shades of color, Red and Green started to form on Crays Arm, they then combined into a bolder shade of Yellow.

" H. BLUNDERBUSS!" Cray yelled hitting the Armor straight on. the Impact was so Great it literally blew a hole straight through Mr. 6's Clay Armor hitting Mr. 6 Straight on. the force was so Great it blew Mr.6 straight out of the Back of the Clay Armor and Straight into a wall of a Building. the remaining Clay then just shattered away now that Mr.6 wasn't in it anymore.

Cray Slowly lifted his head up and looked at what he did.

He saw Mr. 6 planted right into a building with a huge heat mark on his Chest. Mr.6 then peeled off the wall and fell to the Ground Unconscious.

Cray: "(breathing Heavily...) (feels his head)."

Cray the coating then started to slowly fade away.

" (Cough) (Cough) Well. that's, that." Cray said walking towards his backpack and picking it up, Cray then took out his Notebook to check if it was all right.

"Good." Cray said closing it while walking away.


	43. The Final Countdown

Zoey was trying her best to get through the city. She made her own arm Bandage out of her own Robe to help. to try and Find Kohza and Vivi. In the Condition she's in she's in no shape to fight and she can't risk exposing herself now that the entire City is in the brink of Chaos, if she was spotted by any of the baroque work agents she wouldn't stand a chance. she decided to try and traverse the alleyways as much as possible and away from the hot spots (Or areas where there is the most fighting activity).

"_I need to get to the Palace Thats where Kohza should be heading to.." Zoey said in her head while running down the alleyway._

_I should be able to get there faster by taking the Shortcut...I just hope I'm not to late." Zoey said to herself_

Cray was trying his best to try and find any of his friends on his way to the Palace. but his fight with Mr.6 took a toll on him he was bruised and bloodied and his body was still recovering from using that Prism coating technique.

"Hey Cray!"

Cray turned around and noticed Sanji, Ussop and Chooper and Eyelash, Ussop was heavily bandaged all over his body while on top of Eyelash and Chopper looked bit beat up to while riding on Eyelashes head

" Are You guys all right!?" Cray said

" Yeah...Damn you look like shit...whats that Brown stuff all over your clothes?" Sanji said curiously

"It's a long story. Dealing with Mr.6 took more doing then I realized." Cray said

Cray then looked at Ussop and Chopper

" sheesh, What the hell happened to you two?" Cray said

"Well to put it lightly...ME AND CHOPPER ALMOST DIED!" Ussop yelled

"So I take it you two took care of Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4?" Cray said

"Yep." Chopper said

" So Wheres Zoro and Nami?" Cray said

"we've been trying to keep an eye out for them...wheres Zoey?" Sanji said

" I don't know, we ended up getting separated when those two agents decided to split up...I hope shes okay." Cray said worried

"Well we don't have time to just keep standing around and worrying about it, we got to make it to the palace. if were lucky everyone might already be there." Sanji said as they were running

"Also what about Luffy? Do you think he might be already there?" Cray said

Ussop and Chooper were about to Cry.

"Whats wrong?" Cray said

"Miss Merry Christmas told us that Crocodile killed Luffy." Ussop said

"What?!" Cray said

"Shut up Ussop! don't tell me you actually believe that?"" Sanji said

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Ussop yelled

"Then why are you crying?" Cray said

"I'm not crying, I just...got some sand in my eyes, that's all. both of us do" Ussop said wiping his face

"Yeah." Chopper said wiping his face

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Vivi has finally made it to the palace along With Chaka, They found King Cobra impaled on the wall by his arms, as Crocodile and Miss Sunday were standing right by him. Crocodile was trying to interrogate Cobra in order to tell him where he can find the Poneglyph that supposedly has the location to one of the Ancient Weapons. you see the entire reason why Crocodile wanted to take over Alabasta was so he could get his hands on one of the most Deadliest Weapons ever made called Pluton, A warship that was rumored to be able to destroy an entire island with just one shot, and Alabastas Poneglyph may have it's Location on where it is., and Miss Sunday is the only one who could read it.

Before Chaka can do anything the Main door of the Palace opened revealing Four men, Hyota, Brahm, Arrow and Barrel

"KING COBRA!" The four men said

"Who are these fools?" crocodile said

"the guardians" Chaka said

The Kicking Claw Force." Vivi said

"Don't attack men, you'll be throwing your lives away" Cobra said

"Your majesty, defending you to the death is not only our mission it is the highest honor and privelge therefore we can;t simply avoid him." Hyota said

"he;s one of the warlords of the sea" Arrow said

"the only to beat mhim is to fight dirty." Hyota said

"We four are one!" they all said

"Its seems that you have quite the reputation, therefore i will spare your lives, leave now and go home." Crocodile said

"We can;t do that theres another reason we will not withdraw.." brahm said

"Reason?" Crocodile said

"If the rumors are true and you are indeed the mastermind of this whole thing." Arrow said

Suddenly his muscles started to grow, and so didi the other three

"What have you men done?" chaka said

"No..they didn;t." Cobra said

"Chaka whats going on with their bodies?" Vivi said

"they drank the fatal elixir, it grants the user incredible strength but then.. it kills the host...there dead men." Chaka said

"Were sorry chaka that we drank it without your conceit but we had to take drastic measures in order, to stop this countries suffering, we have to make him realize the fury of... THIS COUNTRY!" Hyota said

All four them rushed at Crocodile and then slashed at him, but, Crocodile simply turned to sand and then flew up top the the palce building.

" that wasn;t the smartest descion, a person should value his own life above all else, but I guess it's to late for you four isn't it. since your going to die anyway i don;t even need to bother killing you myself." Crocodile said

"You don;t even have the decency to fight!?" Chaka yelled at Crocodile

Suddenly the the four men then collapsed to the Ground.

"Chaka...were sorry." hyota said dropping dead

"hahahahahahhahahaha...Behold the very definition of Stupidity!" Crocodile said

YOU BASTARD!" Chaka yelled running at him

"dog dog fruit: Model Jackal!" Chaka yelled

Chaka then transformed into a jackel Dog and jumped up towards Crocodile

HOWLING FANG!" Chaka said slicing through Crocodile with no effect

"I see that you share the same stupidity, willing to risk your life for others." Crocodile said

Crodile then used his hook to slash at chaka across his chest.

"Chaka!' Vivi said

Chaka then collapsed on the ground.

"What is this?"

They all looked and saw that Kohza made it to the Palace.

"Kohza...You made it here...I see that you took the shortcut that you always took." Cobra said

Kohza!" Vivi said

" This can't be what am I seeing here ...I came here in hopes of persuading the royal army but... Chaka and the king is.. about to be killed by this countries hero...I can't believe my eyes. Kohza said

"hahahahahahaha...now things are starting to get interesting, here we are in the midst of an epic war and yet the leaders of both sides are not on the battle field. fate has placed them squabbling at my feet. a battle to the death between two Broken Titans bleeding out the last remnants of there power." crocodile said

"You seem a bit confused. don;t worry its a naturally reaction, let me help you...relax and open your mind and then think about the worst possible scenario." Miss Sunday said

"Kohza Listen to me" Vivi said

Vivi who was responsible for the drought ravageing this country tell me?" Kohza said

"It was." Vivi said

"That honor belongs to me, over the past three years, Each and every malicious deed you attributed to the kings doing was done by my company. A trap that saw you play you and your sister into my hands. it was a flawless plan of deception, I got to say it was entertaining watching as the royal family and it's army desperately chase our shadows...pity you and your sister would've probably died a ignorant bliss not knowing these facts." Crocodile said

"Where is my Sister to begin with!?" Kohza yelled

"She's heading here to the Palace as we speak." Vivi said

So She's Still alive?...Thank God." Kohza said

"Yes.. unfortunately she managed to slip through my grasps back at Rainbase...But given her injuries that my Partner Miss Sunday gave to her before she escaped, I highly doubt that she'll last a minute in this Chaos." Crocodile said

"Kohza Just looked at Crocodile angrily.

"Don't listen to him, Zoey is strong she'll make it." Vivi said

"KOHZA! Theres still some time left. you must act now. save as many citizens as you can." Cobra said

"In less then half an hour the Town Square will be blown to bits." chaka said weakly

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Kohza yelled

So your still alive huh?" Crocodile said raising his hook

HURRY!" Chaka yelled as the Hook came down on his chest.

Kohza then started to Run.

STOP!" vivi yelled tackling him to the Ground

Get off of me! what are you doing theirs no time! the battle is heading towards the square, if it really is set to blow up! Get off!" Kohza yelled

LISTEN TO ME! think this through, what will happen if you tell the armies the square is set to blow?! the men will panic. it will only add more chaos, and even if you stop the bomb it won;t stop the fighting. either way, people are still going to die you won't save anyone, do you understand? Our only hope is what should've been done from the start. we have to stop the rebellion. and with Zoey not here yet your the only one that can do it." Vivi said

Kohza slowly got up.

Vivi." Kohza said

Suddenly Crocodile started to form back right by Vivi ready to kill her.

"Do you really think I will just stand there as you try to ruin my plans?" Crocodile said

VIVI!" Kohza yelled

Suddenly Chaka jumped right in front of Crocodile blocking his attack with his sword barely standing up.

"I am...alabastas Guardian Deity , destroyer of all who threaten the Royal family. I AM THE JACKAL! I will fight as long as there is breath left in my body." Chaka said

"Some call that brave. I call it stupid." Crocodile said

"do what you must, both of you, I'll hold him back for a few minutes." chaka said

"Chaka." Kohza said

GO!" Chaka yelled

Suddenly Kohza and Vivi started to Run towards the Main entrance of the gate where the remaining Royal army was Guarding.

* * *

(Zoey)

I'm almost there." Zoey said running.

zoey started to breath heavily. she can here in the Distance loud Rumbling noises coming from the other side, the Rebel army was making there way towards the Palace. Zoey then took a left turn. and as she did she Saw the Royal army raising white flags and with Kohza standing in front of everyone using her holding up another Flag in the Distance. She can Hear Kohza yelling out.

"REBEL ARMY! THE BATTLE IS OVER EVERYONE QUIET YOUR ANGER AND LOWER YOUR WEAPONS! THE ROYAL ARMY WILL STAND DOWN! LET THERE BE NO MORE BLOOD STAIN THE STREETS! Kohza yelled

"is this the truth Kohza?" A rebel soldier said

"Yes...It's Over." Kohza said

"You did it Vivi." Zoey said with a smile on her face. She then Started to run towards him. but before she could say anything she could see one of the Royal soldiers raisinghis Rifle

KOHZA WATCH OOOOUT!" Zoey yelled

Kohza turned his head to the left to see where the voice came from and before he can even get a good look or even say anything, he was then shot four times in the back. Kohza then collapsed on the Ground. the royal soldier who shot him had a Baroque Works tattoo on his shoulder.

KOOOOOOOZHAAAAAAAAAA!" Vivi and Zoey yelled

Zoey then had tears in her eyes.

_(Flashback 10 years ago)_

_Zoey completly exhausted laying in the desert sand. Zoey slowly opened her eyes and she could see a couple of shadows standing above her, it was Kohza and Toto. Zoey slowly started to get up but then collapsed on the ground again over the pain she had on her leg with the knife. Kohza then tried to pull the Knife out but Zoey came_

_"Wa...ter...Water." Zoey said weakly_

_"Father! We need water now!" Kohza yelled_

_(Small timeskip)_

_Zoey was laying on a bed with cold rag on her head, Zoey slowly got up and she could see Kohza sitting on a chair. Kind of startling Zoey._

_"It's okay..My father and I helped you out." Kohza said_

_Zoey then looked at her leg and noticed that it was stiched up._

_You were in really bad shape, your lucky that we found you." Kohza said_

_"Thanks." Zoey said_

_(Small timeskip a few days later)_

_so you got no where else to go?" Toto said_

_"No." Zoey said_

_"Hey! why don't you come live with us. we can be like Brother and Sister." Kohza said_

_"What?" Zoey said_

_"Can she stay with us Father?" Kohza said_

* * *

(Present day)

GET THEEEEEEEEEEM!" A rebel soldier yelled

Suddenly A huge gust of Sand and Dust started to cover the whole Area

"Whats going on where did this sand storm come from!" a rebel soldier said

"I can't see anything!" another one said

there was then bullets flying everywhere.

"Rebel army...please...don't fight." Kohza said weakly on his back.

"What a dirty trick..using a phony white flag to get us off our guard? is this how the royal army plans to win?"

the battle then started to go all out. Vivi in vain tried to yell to stop but the battle was to loud.

Zoey then collapsed to her Knees in Sadness.

"theirs no stopping it now." Zoey said in Sadness

Then suddenly a couple of Baroque work agents came from right behind her.

KILL HER!" An agent yelled

Zoey Quickly turned but she couldn't react in time, Zoey just simply closed her eyes waiting for the strike, until Suddenly a Blue fist Punched one in the face, and the other one was Kicked in the Face.

Zoey opened up her eyes and she Saw Cray, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper and Eyelash standing right in front of her.

Are you okay?" Cray said

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Sanji said

"No i'm fine...it's just that." Zoey said crying

Cray helped her up while Sanji helped get her on the Camel.

"Don't worry." sanji said

Eyelash then bumped ussop off as he fell with a thud.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Ussop yelled

"He says that Zoey is more hurt then you are." Chopper said

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" ussop yelled

(the Palace Grounds)

"Vivi listen to ME!' you got to run away, get away from him before its to late!" Cobra yelled

"Vivi got up.

"I won't. theres still time.. If I'm able to stop the bomb in fifteen minutes I can reduce the number of Casualities." Vivi said

"If i try this the rebellion will stop, If i try that the rebellion will stop." Crocodile said mocking Vivi

Crocodile then grabbed Vivi by the Neck with his right hand picking her up and dangling her off the ledge.

"it's time to wake up princess, I'm tired of your useless idealism it's getting pathetic. what good are your Ideals if you can;t make them a Reality. then there nothing but dreams, and your dream don;t stand a chance." Crocodile said

"vivi then started to cry.

"I don;t care what you think of my ideals. I'm never going to give up. i'm this countries princess I won;t give up, I won;t give in...I refuse...I will save Alabasta." vivi said

"You have only fifteen minutes until the square blows up. more of the rebel forces are gathering, as reinforcements arrive... one after another, without even realizing they are marching to their deaths." Crocodile said

"You know you could've warned the royal army sooner then now about the bomb, yes there could've been a panic but you could've saved tens of thousands of lives." Crocodile said

"STOP CROCODILE! PLEASE JUST LET HER GO!" Cobra yelled

'In the end your plans to save this country has done more harm then good, your failures have only ended up hurting the civilians you claim to love so dearly. from the beginning of my operations here, the sheer stupidity of your country has amused me. So pathetic, so easy to manipulate. you did a decent job on spying on our company for the past two years I'll grant you that much. but when it was all said and done you really had no hope of changing anything, Stopping the rebellion, saving your country. all those worthless ideals you've come to for so long.. in the end they just made more victims for me...Listen to me carefully...your never going to save this country...Goodbye Princess." Crocodile said letting her go

Vivi then started to fall as Crocodile Laughed

Then Suddenly something caught Crocodiles eyes, it was in the sky, he noticed a huge Falcon and with some one on it.

"CROCODIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lufy yelled

It was Luffy, he was riding on top of Pell with a barrel full of water on his back.

"No..it can't be." Crocodile said frustratingly

LUFFY!" Vivi yelled

Pell Swooped in and snatched Vivi before she could hit the Ground

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Crocodile yelled again

Pell then started to fly up high into the sky

"Just in time." Luffy said

"Luffy...Pell...there isn;t much time until the Square is blown up, everyone is already down there...My voice can;t be heard no matter how hard I yell. at this rate the country will fall apart." Vivi said crying.

"don;t worry Vivi..as long as were here your voice will always be heard." Luffy said

Pell then landed right by the Entrance of the palace. Luffy and Vivi got off Luffy was getting himself ready.

"Best of luck luffy." Pell said

I ate tons of food bird guy, I'll be just fine...I won't lose to him again." Luffy said

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S LUFFY HE"S ALIVE!" Chooper yelled

Luffy looked and he Saw, Sanji, Cray, Zoey, Eyelash, Ussop and Chopper.

"What!?...I knew it all along!" Ussop yelled

"for someone who knew all along you sure look surprised." Sanji said

"glad to see that your in one piece Luffy." Cray said

"Ussop, Zoey Sanji, Cray, Chopper, Ussop your all alright." Vivi said

Then Suddenly Nami and Zoro showed up, Nami then hit Ussop over the head with her clima tact.

"Ussop who asked you to create some useless prop for parties!?" Nami yelled

Nami! my Loooove!" sanji yelled with heart eyes.

"well it did have a powerful attack right?" Ussop said holding the top of his head in pain

"Just shut up I'm going to deal with you later..Vivi whats going on whats with this Sand Storm?" Nami said

Luffy then Stretched his arms to the top of the Palace.

"I'm sorry you guys, I know that I lost to him once already, but this time...I'm going to win..the rest is up to you." Luffy said to everyone

"then get going already." zoro said

if you can't beat this guy I don't know who can." Ussop said

"I'm going to put an end to this...for good." Luffy said Launching him up towards Crocodile

"CROCODILEEEEEEE" Luffy yelled

"Try all you want, but no matter how many times you swing you'll never hit me." Crocodile said

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy said ready to swing

"hmmph" crocodile started to turn to sand but then Luffys fist made hard contact with Crocodiles face. Crocodile grunted in pain as he fell to the ground.

Luffy then grabbed Crocodiles shoulders.

"Gumo gumo no...Buzzsaw!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then headbutted Crocodile in the face. Crocodile then collapsed to the ground.

"He hit crocodile?...how?" Cobra said to himself.

""Get up...I figured something out when my yuba water touched your arm...once you touch water you can't turn into sand anymore...thats why you took away all the rain Right?...I know how to defeat you Crocodile...Now are real fight can start." Luffy said Squirting water on his hand from the barrel that was on his back.

* * *

"WHAT? THERES A BOMB THAT'S READY TO BLOW UP THE SQUARE?!" Cray yelled

"And its going to blow in Ten minutes!?" ussop yelled

Yes at 4:30 thats when it will go...according to Crocodile if the cannon is shot no one within 5 kilometers from here will survive.

"5 Kilometers then that means?" Nami said

"Both armies will be wiped out." chopper said

"what the hell are we suppose to do?" ussop said

"We stop the cannon from going off." Zoro said

"Or the Cannon man." chopper said

But how are we suppose to do that?" Ussop said

and in Ten Minutes to?" Cray said

"Well By not standing here!" Zoro said

"well if everything here is going to explode then the cannon guy must be far away from here or else he'll be caught in it." ussop said

No..No he's close, The cannon is certainly close to the square." vivi said

"What? but that means that he'll be caught in the explosion to." Ussop said

"Thats not to surprising coming from Crocodile." Nami said

"WHAT! HE'S GOING TO LET HIS OWN MEN DIE!?" Chopper said

Thats just plain Evil." Cray said in an angry tone

"Come on lets go." Zoro said

suddenly a huge guy with a sword came out of nowhere ready to attack Vivi. Zoro, and Sanji quickly blocked his attack and knocked him out.

"AAAAAAH!" ussop yelled

They looked and saw that they were surrounded by Baroque Work Agents.

"Looks like we found you princess." an agent said

"I wonder how big a promotion Crocodile will give us for killing you" another agent said

"Billions!" Vivi said

"were wasting time." sanji said

"then lets not dealy dally." zoro said

"Lets go." Zoro and Sanji said attacking the agents

"I'll go on ahead." Nami said running off

Us to." Ussop and Chopper said.

Vivi grab my hand." Zoey said on top of Eyelash.

Zoey grabbed Vivi and pulled her up on top of Eyelash. then suddenly Four Baroque work agents came in

"I just about had enough of these Assholes!" Cray yelled

"Iro Iro...Whip Club!" Cray yelled Hitting all four of them knocking them out.

COME ON!" Cray yelled running ahead.

come on Eyelash! lets go!" Zoey yelled

Eyelash then started to run they caught up with Ussop, Chopper and Pell

"We'll have a better chance of finding the cannon if we split up. we'll head this way." Ussop said with chopper right by him.

"_ten minutes, this is really it, this is the last chance...in ten minutes the countries fate can be decided...for good." Vivi said in her head_

**THIS IS IT FOLKS THE FINAL COUNT DOWN FOR ALABASTA'S SURVIVAL HAS BEGUN!**


	44. Tick Tock

Cray and Sanji was running down the Dirt Road checking there surroundings trying to figure out where the bomb might be.

"All right if I was a Cannon ready to blow up an entire City where Would I be? any Ideas Sanji?" Cray said running with Sanji

"I don't know maybe it's in a building or something." Sanji said

Cray and Sanji then stopped at one

Lets look in here." Sanji said busting the door down.

Cray and Sanji then looked around, seeing nothing but turned over furniture and destroyed property

"I don't think it would be in some measly building like this Sanji!" Cray said

"Dammit." Sanji saisd running out

"Come on, come on...think, where could it possibly be?" Cray yelled to himself

all of them then stopped to catch there breaths.

"WE GOT FIVE MINUTES!" Cray yelled

"JUST SHUT UP! I CAN"T THINK WHEN I'M UNDER PRESSURE!" Sanji yelled

"...Wait a minute! I just thought of something!" Cray yelled

"What is it?" Sanji said

"Okay...Vivi told us that the Bomb is able to destroy 5 Kilometers worth of an area right? so it must be a Pretty huge bomb, and if it's shooting out of a cannon it wouldn't really go that far...you see what I'm getting at?" Cray said

"I get ya! that must mean it should be closer to the Square then this." Sanji said

Dammit! how are we suppose to get closer to the Square in Five Minutes!" Cray yelled

Sanji then Ran towards a wall and then Kicked it down.

"There I made a Shortcut Lets go!" Sanji said

* * *

Vivi and Zoey were still on Eyelash as they were riding around. Ussop was with them covering them with his Slingshot.

"_Dammit where is it? A cannon that is able to destroy an entire area, a weapon like that has to be enormous, why haven;t we found it yet there can;t be that many areas to hide such a weapon...Wait, an open space." Vivi thought_

Zoey I know where it is." vivi said

Where?" said

"Remember that old base where we use to hang out as kids at?" Vivi said

"...The Clock tower?...Yes of course that place would be big enough to hide a Cannon." Zoey said

"Ussop you can shoot up the Flare, I know where the Cannon is?" Vivi said

"Are you sure?" Ussop said

Yes Fire it." Vivi said

Alright here we go..RED SERPENT STAR!" Ussop yelled

launching the signal flare with his slingshot. signaling everyone that was in the area. vivi then told ussop where the cannon was

"the Clock tower? why there?" ussop said

"It's the only place I can think of. I have to assume this Dust Devil is part of the plan. the cannon must be in a place where they can still hit the target and also it has to be place where theirs open space to fit a cannon like that, and where it can be hidden from the sky." Vivi said

"and what better place to hide it then the tallest building in the City." Zoey said

"okay hold on I'll leave a message here in order to point out the location since there heading this way." Ussop said

"Alright sounds like a plan. Lets go. Go Eyelash!" Zoey yelled

Both Vivi, Zoey and ussop started to head toward the Clock tower. with Baroque work agents right behind them.

"come on eyelash you got to go Faster!" ussop yelled

Eyelash was strating to get tired.

"Oh no I don;t think he can take much more." Zoey said

DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY OUR PROMOTION IS ON THE LIIIIIIIII_" Suddenly all the agents were going down one by one.

They looked behind and they saw Tashigi along with some marines.

"Were here to help you, not fight..go stop the explosion in the Square okay?" Tashigi said

"Okay thank you!" vivi yelled. as they ran off

"Your orders are to assist them anyway you can. MOVE OUT MEN!" Tashgi yelled ordering the Marines

'Right." the marines said in unison.

* * *

"Sanji Look. ussop sent the signal! You can stop kicking down walls now!" Cray yelled as Sanji just got finished kicking down another wall.

Both of them then started to run towards the Flare location. and when they made it to the destination they couldn't find anyone.

"where are they? this is where the Flare was shot at." Cray said seeing the remaining red smoke clearing from up above him

"Hey Cray take a look at this." Sanji said pointing at the ground.

"It says "Go to the Clock tower" that must be where the bomb is!" Cray said

"We got 3 minutes left!" get your ass in Gear!" Sanji already running

* * *

Sanji and Cray finally made it to the buildings connected to the Clock tower and made there way up it.

Cray then crashed through one of the doors.

"okay now where is it?" Cray said

alright I'll check this Level, you check the other levels above us." Sanji said

On it." Cray said running out the room, Cray made it to the third floor. he kicked the door down and just saw an empty room.

" another empty room? This is getting so old." Cray said agitated opening the Window.

"Hey sanji any luck!" Cray said looking down

NO!" Sanji said looking up at him

"Hey look!" Cray said looking down

Sanji looked and saw, Nami, ussop, Chopper, Zoey, and Eyelash

"HEY Nami hey Vivi!" Sanji yelled

"Glad to see you guys are all right!" Cray said

Sanji, Cray! what are you two Doing up there!" ussop said

"Your message that we found told us to head to the Clock tower so we decided to come up here and meet you guys guess we came here earlier then we thought." Cray said

"What should we do? Wheres the cannon?" sanji said

The top, It's at the top! you Two get up there and take it down!" ussop said

"SANJI, CRAY!? what are you two doing down there?" Zoro said

Cray and Sanji looked up and noticed Zoro was above them.

"Zoro when did you get up there?" Cray said

" It was the Marines they kept telling me to go north, go north, so I just kept going north until i got up here." Zoro said

NORTH AND UP AREN'T THE SAME THING!" Sanji yelled

"Great Job you three now just keep going up from there and destroy the clock tower okay?" ussop said

No way they can't get into the Clock tower from where there at, theirs only two ways in, the back stairs on the first floor and from the sky, thats why we need Pell." Vivi said

Can't they just make a hole or something ." ussop said

No, it could detonate the bomb early for all we know. we have no choice but to take the stairs." Vivi said

Wait Vivi, I think I have a better plan." nami said

Suddenly the clock tower suddenly started to open.

"so mr.7 according to what the boss told us this is going to be our final mission for baroque works.. ribbit ribbit ribbit." Miss Fathers day said

"thats right Miss Fathers Day only a couple more minutes left to go." Mr. 7 said

"Who are they?" Nami said

Mr. 7 and miss Fathers Day." Vivi said

"Quick we have no time to lose. Chopper get on top of Ussops shoulders and Vivi you get on top Chopper" Nami said getting her clima tact ready.

"What is it that your trying to do." Ussop said

"Just trust me all right." Nami said

Suddenly then launched a part of her Clima tact towards ussop. the par then blew out a huge gust of Wind blowing them upwards.

Now Sanji!" Nami said

"Right Chopper land on my right Leg. Sanji said jumping out the Window.

Chooper then landed on Sanjis leg and then Snaji launched him up.

"There all yours Cray!" Sanji yelled as he was falling

5

"Man this is going to hurt." Cray said jumping out the Window

"Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled

Suddenly the Blue Hand Wrapped around chopper Cray then used all his Strength to launch them towards Zoro.

4

"NOW ZORO!" Cray yelled as he fell towards the ground

Right! Land on my swords!" Zoro said

What!?" chopper said

don't worry it's on the blunt side.

Chopper then Landed on the swords.

"Hey you guys look out! they have guns aiming right at you guys!" Cray yelled Falling

"Oh no if they get hit it's all over." Zoey said

"theres no Choice I have to launch you now!" Zoro said

DO IT!" Vivi yelled

Zoro then Launched them both.

3

Mr. 7 and Miss Father day shot there bullets and it hit Zoro dead on in the chest area

"that idiot, he's hit!" Sanji yelled

"Now chopper throw me as hard as you Can!" Vivi said

Chooper then formed into his Huge form, he grabbed Vivi and chucked her as hard as he can toward the entrance of the Clock tower. Mr. 7 and Miss Father day went to aim one last time.

2

"PEACOCK Slasher!" Vivi yelled hitting both agent out of the entrance as they fell.

1

Vivi saw the fuse burning away vivi quickly used her peacock slahsers to cut the fuse before it made it.

0

Nothing happened

"Did she... stop it?" ussop said

" the five minutes are up." Cray said

"VIVI IS SOMETHING WRONG?!" Zoey yelled

Zoro then landed on the ground hard,

"good your still alive." sanji said

" Yeah.. I kind of zoned out, whats going on with the cannon?" Zoro said

Somethings wrong, Vivi isn't responding back." Zoey said

" OH NO! YOU GUYS!" vivi yelled

What is it!?" nami yelled

THE BOMB HAS A TIMER IF WE DON"T DO SOMETHING IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Vivi yelled

Everyone then had shocked expresison

"WHAT DIDI YOU SAAAAAAAY!?" Ussop yelled

"Dammit this isn't right! Stopping the cannon here should've stopped the attack!' Sanji said

"A timer?!" chopper said

" considering it's power even if it explodes from up there, it will still kill all the people in the square and the town." Zoro said

"Then whats going to happen now! Oh crap!" Ussop said

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! he was one step ahead of us right from the start!" Cray yelled

"He made us spend all this time looking for it! he even announced the attack so we would do just that... WHY!?..HE INSISTED ON MAKING FOOLS OF US ALL! IT"S NOT ENOUGH FOR HIM TO TEAR THIS KINGDOM APART HE HAS TO MOCK US WHILE HE"S DOING IT!...CROCODIIIIILEEEEEEEEE!" Vivi yelled in anger.

They then saw Saw A huge bird flying towards the Clock tower

"It's Pell!" Zoey yelled

" Pell then landed right by Vivi, She looked and she noticed a bullet wound in Pells chest.

"Pell." Vivi said

"This place carries so many memories...I'm so proud that I was able to serve you all these years princess...It's been an honor." Pell said

" Pell then Grabbed the bomb by his Feet and started to fly up. Vivi started to yell at him along with Zoey.

"I_ am..alabasta's Guardian Deity...the Falcon. and I swore to destroy the enemies...of the royal family" Pell said_

then Suddenly the Bomb went off, Causing a huge Explosion in the Sky.

Everyone just had a shocked expression as they looked at the sky


	45. the Nightmare is Over

**Well This it. The Alabasta arc is almost coming to an end! i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented on my story**

**Special thanks For Pokemonking0924 for PMing me, and also thank you "Son of WhiteBeard" and AC.**

the explosion gave off a huge bright Light as it rumbled the entire Square, shattering windows and even Breaking apart a few buildings and even sending people flying everywhere.

Vivi just looked up with a shocked expression,

"Pell." Vivi said with tears in her eyes

As everything Cleared The Straw Hats just looked up.

"He's...Gone." Sanji said

"I...can't believe he did that." Cray said

"He...saved us all." Nami said

Ussop was on the ground.

Ussop are you alright?" chopper said

Ussop just looked and noticed that the soldiers were coming back up.

"This can't be happening.' Ussop said

Tashigi was in the middle of it and she saw someone get up with a sword still in his hand..

"Stop it! all of you! are you out of your Mind?" tashigi yelled

A marine pulled her away.

Tashigi Don't." The marine said

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The rebel soldier yelled

Suddenly the fight continued on swords clashing and bullets flying.

_"Madness.._._why aren't they stopping." Tashgi said in her head shocked_

The Straw Hats just looked on.

STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP!" Vivi yelled

They looked up and saw Vivi yelling out to theArmies.

PLEASE STOP STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP!, STOP FIGHTING!, STOP IT PLEASE!, STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTING!" Vivi Just continued on.

"Vivi." zoro said

Cray just had a sad expression on his face along With Zoey.

"Zoey then turned into her her half Zoan Form and then started Screeching on top of Eyelash

STOP! STOP IT! REBEL ARMY ROYAL ARMY STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP FIGHTING! STOP! STOP! REBEL ARMY! STOP FIGHTING! STOP!" Zoey yelled and yelled continuously

Nami then had tears in her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING STANDING AROUND!? DON'T YOU HEAR THEM!? GET THESE IDIOTS TO STOP FIGHTING! KNOCK THEM OUT OR SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE HOW! JUST DO IT!' Nami yelled shoving everyone

All of the Straw hats Tried there best to stop the fighting as best as they can. Knocking people out holding people back, as Zoey and Vivi just continued on Yelling

Iro Revolver." Cray yelled

Punching people in the face knocking them out.

Iro Gum!" Cray said throwing color globs on the floor keeping people in place.

Sanji was kicking them zoro was using the Blunt ends of his Swords. Nami was using her Clima tact and Chopper was using his big form.

"They just won't stop!" Cray yelled

"Just keep doing what your doing were not stopping until every single one of them stops!" nami yelled

As the situation seemed it wouldn't stop something in the sky Caught the eyes of the Straw hats. they noticed a long Strand of Sand shooting up in the air

"HEY YOU GUYS LOOK UP THERE!" Sanji yelled

Hey whats that shooting up in the sky!?" Cray yelled

everyone took a good look and they noticed an unconscious Crocodile, Bloodied and bruised as he ascended up into the air and then slowly started coming down.

Vivi looked and then collapsed on her Knees Zoey used her Pterdactoyal eyes and saw Crocodile. she then gave a slight smile.

"You did it Luffy...you kicked his ass." Zoey said to herself

"I don't know how he got there in the first place but I 'm sure it can only mean one thing." Sanji said

I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I NEVER DOUBTED IT FOR A SECOND! IT CAN ONLY MEAN!" ussop yelled

LUFFY DID IT! HE WON!" The Straw Hats yelled

vivi just looked up.

"Our enemy...has been defeated." Vivi said with tears in her eyes

then suddenly clouds started forming in the sky, Dark clouds. Kohza who was still healing up put his hand out and noticed a drop of rain.

Everything was silent as the entire Rebel army and royal army stopped and noticed Rain dropping down on them.

"The battle...will end." Kohza said

Everyone Dropped there Weapons.

"STOP FIGHTING LISTEN TO ME!" Vivi yelled

"REBEL ARMY STOP!" Zoey yelled

everyone from the royal and rebel armies then looked towards the Clock tower and Saw Vivi and Zoey.

"They heard there voices..finally." Nami said calmly

"The princess" royal soldier said

I didn;t realize she came back." a royal soldier said

"It's Zoey She's alive." A rebel soldier said

Then suddenly Crocodile crashed right into the Ground Hard creating a crevice.

"Is that sir Crocodile?" someone said

how did he get over here?" someone said

"Oh so their still calling him "Sir" Crocodile? We'll see if he's Sir Crocodile once I tell them whats what." Ussop said

"Hold on Ussop. just stay here." Sanji said

"The Rain has Returned..and will fall again..as it use to...our nightmare is over...finally over." Vivi said

* * *

(the Underground Temple)

The entire temple was coming down, Luffy just layed there on his back. while Cobra stood right by him.

"I thank you." Cobra said

Luffy then smiled

"No Sweat." Luffy said


	46. Alabasta Unified

(the clock tower)

rain finally started to fall once again in Alubarna. eevryone stopped fighting to listen to Vivi and Zoey.

"The Nightmare is not over Princess not just yet"

"Yeah we want justice for what King cobra did to Nanohana"

"Yeah and What the Hell Zoey?! One of the royal soldiers shot your own Brother! and you want us to stop!"

" Royal ARMY! DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" chaka yelled

I't's chaka!" A royal soldier said

"is he serious"

Yes..MA ma maaaaaa...that goe for you two Rebel army."

Everyone looked and noticed Igaram walking towards them with a Kid in his arms the same kid that Kohza saved back at Nanohana

""Wait thats the boy from Nanohana"

"Listen to me, everything that happened in Nanohana wasn;t the king or his men, This is what I saw...

the kid then explained to them how he remembered seeing Mr.2 turn into king Cobra and that the royal army that was with him where all people in disguise.

"He's right. We've been manipulated right from the start. this battle was a plot from the beginning." Kohza said weakly walking towards them.

Royal or rebel I will explain it to you all, everything what has been done to this country and who was truly responsible for it. only if you all drop your weapons." Igaram said

"Kohza?" Zoey said getting off of eyelash.

"Zoey?" Kohza Slowly getting up

Zoey quickly ran to him and gave him a hug.

"ow." Kohza said

ow". Zoey said to

"Sorry." they both said at the same time

"I guess both of us have taken a real beating huh?" Kohza said

"Yeah i'm surprised I'm even standing right now. hehe." Zoey said weakly

Kohza just sat down.

"It's over..After three long years... it's finally over." Kohza said

"I guess father was right after all. the rain did come back." Zoey said smiling

Vivi then made her way down the Clock Tower.

"Zoey where are our friends?" Vivi said

Vivi." Kohza said

"They said they needed to find their captain Luffy they headed that way?" Zoey said pointing

"Take Eyelash with you, you should be able to catch up with them faster." Zoey said

"thank you."Vivi said getting on top of Eyelash and riding off

(The straw hats)

The straw hats were walking towards the destination where crocodile was launched into the sky.

"Come on Ussop I know your hurt but could you pick up the pace a little bit?" Sanji said

"i wish I could but I'm coming down with "If I walk anymore I'll die Disease" Ussop said

'Are you coming down with "Whining like a little baby disease" as well Ussop?' Cray said

They finally made it to the collapsed temple. where they Found Cobra carrying Luffy behind his back.

"Who are you?" Cobra said

""Just travelers passing through, the guy on your back is one of us as well, we'll take him now, thanks old man." Sanji said

"hold on, if your with this young man, then you must be those pirates that helped Vivi get back here to this country." Cobra said

"Wait how do you know that?" Sanji said

"DADDY! EVERYONE!" Vivi yelled riding on eyelash

"hey looks it's Vivi." Chopper said

"Daddy? WHAT? THIS GUYS VIVI'S DAD!" Sanji yelled

"then you must be the king then huh?" Cray said

Yes, And I would be a dead king if it weren't for your friend here, even though after being poisoned by Crocodile, he was still able to carry me and another out to safety." cobra said laying Luffy down

"Wait he was poisoned? is he going to be alright?" Ussop said

"don't worry the poison should be neutralized by now. however his injuries need to be treated, and so do yours as well." cobra said to everyone.

Zoro then sat down by a wall.

"We'll wait you two need to be somewhere else, go back to the square Vivi." zoro said

"He;s right now that the war is over it;s only fitting for the King and princess to say a few words. tell them what really happened." Ussop said

"yeah and I can tell them all about you guys to." Vivi said

Vivi Dear...please don't...were a band of notorious pirates, the last thing we need is are faces and names known." sanji said lighting a ciggerate

"But what we do need is food." Chooper said

"and rest, we would like to crash at the palace if that's okay." Nami said

"we would really appreciate it." Cray said smiling

Vivi and Cobra smiled at them and they rode off back to the Square.

"Finally...now I can.. finally get some...rest." Cray weakly said collapsing on the Ground face first.

Then one by one everyone collapsed and was out cold.

* * *

everyone surrounded an unconscious Crocodile.

"Are you serious Crocodile?, he was the one behind all of this?"

I thought he was a hero?"

Suddenly Tashigi along with the marines showed up.

"Its the marines."

Tahshigi then walked towards Crocodile

"I've just been informed that a Baroque works ship has been seized, one that makes artificial rain using Dance powder..You being Baroque works President I have been ordered to tell you this. Sir Crocodile One of the warlords of the Sea...by the Authority of the World Goverment I Hereby strip you of your Warlord Status and Privileges . additionally you and all of Baroque work agents are Under arrest." Tashigi said

* * *

"The Sqaure)

Zoey and Kohza were sitting down.

"We Rebels, we've done horrible things that can never be undone." Kohza said

Vivi and Cobra were standing by

" Leader...I don;t know what to say to him. to any of them." Vivi said

"We all feel regret on what has happened, but it's only natural." Cobra said

Everyone then saw King Cobra and Vivi

"King cobra?"

"Your Majesty"

"we've lost so much and gained nothing, we've been divided...but now we have a chance to take a step forward. no matter who you fought against, the battle didi occur and it's over we must put this event behind us and become one theirs nothing we can do about whats happened, we cannot change the past...but teirs one thing that we can change however...AND THATS ARE FUTURE! A FUTURE WHERE ALL OF ALABASTA IS UNITED ONCE MORE!" Cobra yelled out

Everyone then started to cry. Kohza, Zoey, Vivi the entire Rebel and Royal army.

_the monumental battle that will be engraved in history, and more importantly the battle that will never be told is finally...over._

* * *

Tashigi and her Men found the Straw Hats unconscious.

"Negative that's an order." tashigi said

"with all due respect sergeant Major why not!?, with your permission we can capture all the Straw hats in one fell swoop." A marine said

'DENIED! I will not allow you to lay a hand on any of them is that Understood!?" Tashigi yelled

"But we'll never have a chance like this Again! There sitting Ducks Right now!" another marine said

Tashigi then just flashed them a serious face that read No.

* * *

(The Sqaure)

"Quickly she's in critical condition she needs Medical attention now!"

"Bring her into the Palace!"

A couple of Soldiers carried Zoey on a stretcher who has suddenly collapsed due to her injuries.

"Don't worry Leader, We'll make sure that you and Zoey are taken care of. and your father to...there was a sandstorm in Yuba." vivi said

"Still a worry Ward as always I see. I don't know how Yuba fared. But Take my word for it a Sandstorm is no Match for My stubborn old man. and Don't worry about me Either I got his blood in my Veins. Once I get treated I'll head to Yuba. I'll keep you updated...just make Sure that my Sister gets the help she needs, Okay?" Kohza said

"You can count on it." Vivi said

* * *

(Later that Night)

All of the Straw hats including Zoey were Brought into the Palace Guest Room to rest after having there Wounds Treated and bandaged up. Vivi was sitting by a Nearby Window.

Igaram then entered the room.

"Vivi. what are you still doing up?...you can't sleep?" Igaram said

"No it's not that..I just want to see the rain fall...It's been so long since I've seen it." Vivi said

"Vivi..about Pell...He was without a doubt the strongest most loyal and dignified warrior I've ever served With.." Igaram said

He was... I just wished i could've...said thank you." Vivi said sadly.

'He'd be greatly honored by that Princess." Igaram said

* * *

(The Next Day The Nanohana Ship Port)

"Captian Smoker. Miss Hina, Sergeant Major Tashigi has returned."

WELCOME BACK SERGEANT MAJOR!" The marine said saluting her.

"It's been a while Tashigi glad to see your all right." Hina said

"Hina...It's good to see you again, I'm a little tired so I'm going to rest for a little bit.( Looks up at smoker)...were back Captian smoker, did you get my Report?" tashigi said

Yes..thank you for your work...I heard about what happened with the Straw Hats." Smoker said

" I'm sorry sir. I helped the Pirates we also had an opportunity to capture them and I let them slip away. My actions were shameful. I'm sorry." tashigi said

"why are you apologizing Stop it didn't I tell you to follow your justice Like i told you to?" Smoker said

"No it's not that. it's just That...I had no other choice. I was tasked to bring in Crocodile but I wasn't Strong enough and when Luffy asked where he was. All i could do was tell him, i was also no Match for Nico Robin, I was to Weak, So there was no Justice I could follow." tashigi said walking up to the ship

" I get it, you thought you were strong enough to defeat Crocodile. but you weren't, so the Straw hat stepped up and did it instead...the Straw Hats know what they have to do to survive in this sea. you either step up or you die..you did what you could but it wasn't enough, luckily your still alive..learn from this experience." Smoker said

Tashigi then passed smoker.

"With your permission sir I'm going to get some rest." Tashigi said fighting back tears.

"Tashigi...don't cry about it. Do what the Straw hats did...Step up and become Stronger." Smoker said

"...SIR YES SIIIIIIIIIR!" Tashigi yelled

Tashigi thne walked inside.

"I just Wish the rest of you had the same kind of guts she does.. all right get the rest of these Prisoners onto the ship." Smoker said

SIR YES SIR!"

"Captian smoker HQ is on the Transponder Snail!" A marine said handing him the Snail

"This is Captian Smoker." smoker said

_"Congratulations on subduing Sir Crocodile Captian...as a result the top officials of the World Goverment has ordered that both you and Sergeant majot Tahsigi given medals for your efforts"_

_"_Subduing? wait hold on, we aren't the ones who took down Crocodile. it was the Straw Hats did anyone even bother to read the Report." smoker said

"_further more as thanks, each of you have been promoted by one rank and-"_

" I TOLD YOU! FOR THE LAST TIME! IT WASN"T US WHO TOOK DOWN CROCODILE AND BAROQUE WORKS IT WAS THOSE DAMN STRAW HAT PIRATES!" Smoker yelled

"Stop smoker, it's no use. it's obvious at this point the Government is going to cover up this entire incident, think of the scandal if word got out. Alabasta was almost toppled and it wasn't saved by the Goverment but instead by a group of wanted pirates." Hina said

_" and of course we expect both of you to attend the award Cermony-_

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" smoker yelled

"Smoker Don't be dumb! accept it. if you disobey you could get court-Marshalled." Hina said

Better that then live a Lie! we didn;t take Crocodile down, my subordinate is in tears because we couldn't, Hey you could you pass on a personal message from me to the old Geezers At HQ" smoker said

"Don;t do it Smoker!" Hina said

"Tell them I said, go to hell." smoker said hanging up.

**Please Leave a Review and a Like.**


	47. Dinner and a Bath

**(A Few days Later)**

Chopper was working on a new medical recipe. as a Doctor was admiring his work.

"My your medicine making skills is so innovative, I'm really impressed, your a genius my boy." The doctor said

Chopper then gave him a nervous look

where in the world did you learn such techniques." The doctor said

Vivi was walking by

"Chopper was a practicing doctor back in Drum Kingdom." Vivi said

He was? The same Kingdom thats been known for it's advanced medicine? thats incredible I've been a doctor for 40 years but I've never seen the techniques you have. your by far better then me." The doctor said

Chopper then pulled up a chair and some tea and gave him smile.

"Shut up Jerk, stop saying that I canl;t stand it, get out of here if your going to to talk like that!" Chopper yelled smiling at him.

"He's offering me tea and a chair despite what he said, does that mean he wants me to stay." The doctor said

"He certainly does." Vivi said smiling walking to Luffy to change the Rag on top of his head.

Zoey then walked in.

"High Vivi." Zoey said

"hello Zoey, Hows your arm feeling?" vivi said

"It's fine, but I probably won;t be doing any flying for a few weeks though...Luffys still asleep?" Zoey said

"Yeah but his Fever has finally dropped down now." Vivi said

"He's been asleep for nearly 3 days now." Zoey said

"He'll wake up eventually." Vivi said

"well he does deserve the rest." Zoey said

* * *

**(Sanji, Ussop, And Cray)**

**Sanji, Ussop and Cray were walking around the town with Supplies in hand. seeing the people fixing up the city.**

"It nice to see the people working together instead of fighting." ussop said

"It's kind of weird, a few days ago they were killing each other and now everyone is working together just like that." Cray said

"It's because there princess is cute." Sanji said

Seriously?" Cray said

HEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? WHO MADE THESE BIG HOLES IN THE WALLS!" Someone yelled Catching the Attention of the three

Sanji and Cray then looked at the Rows of Broken walls and then remembered.

(Flashback)

_Dammit how are we suppose to get there in Five Minutes?!" Cray yelled_

_Sanji then ran towards a wall and then kicked it down._

_"There I made a shortcut Lets go!" Sanji yelled_

"(Flashback end)

"Uhhh Sanji?" Cray said

"Oh hey look whats over there?" Sanji said walking away from the scene.

(Back at the Palace)

"You know that harboring Pirates is against the Law." A marine said

"Like I told you before we are not harboring any criminals or pirates here." Chaka said standing in front of the door.

Cray, Ussop and Sanji was walking by.

"Hey Chaka." all three of them said to him walking in.

"So do you think Luffy is up yet?" Ussop said

" I doubt it, things would be really loud if he was." Sanji said

(In the Room)

"AAAHHH, I slept good! hahahahaha. Hey wheres my hat!? Man I'm hungry. wheres my breakfast, my hat, my breakfast, my hat, my breakfast, my hat." Luffy said

settle down Luffy." Cray said

"And besides it's evening Luffy." Sanji said

"Your hat is over there by your side. One of the soldiers were lucky enough to find it outside of the palace." Ussop said

Luffy then put his hat back on.

"Oh I missed you." Luffy said

Glad to see that your all right?" vivi said

"What? Why wouldn't I be all right?" Luffy said

You were in Pretty bad shape when they found you." Zoey said

"yeah you had a massive Fever, Chopper and vivi were taking care of you." Nami said

thanks you guys." Luffy said

Zoro then walked in.

"hey luffy ." Zoro said getting a cup of water

"Hey Zoro long time no see...Wait a minute?" Luffy said

ZORO HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINIG?"! Chopper yelled

Yeah. what about it? I don;t need your permission." Zoro said

YES YOU DO I'M YOUR DOCTOR! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BANDAGES!?" Chopper yelled

They were getting in the way? I couldn't move." Zoro said

YOU SHOULDN"T BE MOVING AT ALL!" Chopper yelled

"Long time no see? Why did I say that?" Luffy said

"You've been asleep for Nearly 3 days Luffy?" cray said

3 Days!?...I missed fifteen Meals." Luffy said

"You sure calculate quickly when it comes to food." Nami said

suddenly the Door opened again and a woman came in with a huge tray of fruits.

" I heard the captains awake...I hope your all hungry Dinner will be ready shortly." The women said

What the?" Zoro said shocked

" old tube haired guy, your alive?" Luffy said

"So that cross dressing thing wasn't just an act." Zoro said

"No your all mistaken this is Igarams Wife, Terracota, She's the head of the palaces Servers." Vivi said

I heard of wives resembling there husbands but this is just to weird." zoro said to himself.

"I heard that the captians eats a lot So i had my staff prepare a little snack for you and your friends to tide you all over." Terracota said

"Thank you." Luffy said Quickly eating all the fruit.

"GREEDY PIG!" Zoro, Snaji and Cray yelled.

"I'm going to eat 3 whole days worth of food lady." Luffy said

Oh a challenge. good I'm looking forward to it. I've never lost to anyone's stomach so eat to your hearts content." Terracota said

* * *

(The Dining Hall)

Everyone was At the Dining hall it was a long massive Table with Rows of Extraordinary food That the crew has never seen before.

THIS IS SO GOOD!" Luffy yelled

Everyone was in the Dining hall eating a Variety of foods Luffy was stuffing his face with rice balls and meat.

"Geez even pigs eat less?" A gaurd said

And with more manners I'm sure" A guard said

The plates were piling. Cray was just about to eat until an arm came in and snatched it.

"LUFFY STOP TAKING STUFF OFF MY DAMN PLATE!" Cray yelled getting another Plate of food.

Zoey was doing her best to eat with just one arm but she kept dropping her utensils.

"Screw it." Zoey said picking the plate up and eating right off of the plate, Vivi then started to Laugh seeing Her friends face covered in food.

This smells Good." zoro said

Luffy then took the food off of Zoros fork and then snatched some food off of Ussops food.

"Luffy you just snatched my food didn't you?" ussop yelled

Luffy then shook his head.

"YOU LIAR!" Nami said punching Luffy in the cheek.

Chopper then started sucking up noodles really fast.

"Hey chopper don't eat so fast, your going to choke." Sanji said

Theres plenty more." Vivi said

"Take this Luffy." ussop said pouring some hot sauce on a Rice ball he had on his plate. Luffy snatched it and quikcly ate it causing him spew out fire out of his Mouth.

"Ha Serves you Right Luffy." Cray said Laughing.

Suddenly Eyelash pooped out of nowhere right by Ussop.

what the when did you get here?" Ussop said to Eyerlash

We need another round over here." Zoro said holding his beer Jug

Chopper then strarted pounding one if his hooves onto the table.

"We need some water over here!" Sanji yelled

Chooper quickly drank the water.

The Guard just looked on. as they saw Vivi just Laughing over there Behavior.

Cray then Threw some food at Luffy but ended up hitting Nami in the face instead. Cray then just had a shocked expression, as she could see Nami just sitting there still as a Board. then Suddenly a Huge chunk of meat Hit Cray right in the face.

The Dinner went on for a while, Chooper, Ussop and Luffy were dancing and balancing stuff on top of there heads As everyone Cheered and laughed even the Guards.

* * *

(the Bath)

"this is the Palaces Royal bath, normally we only use during the raining Season. "cobra said

"I'm royally impressed it's gorgeous!"

This is Awesome I've never seen a Bath this Big before." Luffy said

"I'm going in First!" ussop yelled running

" That was some Dinner tonight, I thought an after Dinner Bath would be a more sedate affair but it seems anything you lads get involved with becomes a party very quickly." Cobra said

Both Luffy and Ussop then started Kicking water at each other. Cray Kept to the shallow end to make sure he doesn't pass out. he then put the back of his head into the water so that he couldn't hear nothing but the ambience of the Water in his ears.

Cray then closed his eyes with a smile, that is until a big Gush of Water splashed right in his face.

"Ha got ya Cray!" Luffy yelled

"Why you!" Cray yelled Kicking the Water back.

"hey Igaram Wheres the womans Bath?" sanji said elbowing igaram

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT? THATS WERE THE PRINCESS IS AT!" Igram yelled

I know." Sanji said

"It's right over that wall." Cobra said

YOUR MAJESTY!?" Igaram yelled

* * *

Womans Bath)

Zoey, Vivi and Nami were all Relaxing, Vivi was scrubbing Namis back, and Zoey was scrubbing Vivi's back

"This feels so good, I wonder if ship with a big bath like this exists." Nami aid

I'm sure one does, the sea is full of surprises. Giants and Dinosaurs, cherry blossoms blooming in a winter land. if those things exist there must be plenty of more amazing things out there in the sea." Vivi said

Nami then looked at Vivi with a smile.

Zoey it's your turn now." vivi said holding the rag

Thank you." Zoey said turning around unwrapping her towel to expose her back.

"You seem to have had quite the adventure, Vivi" Zoey said

"You have no idea, you would've loved it, an entire Island that was filled with all sorts of Dinosaurs." vivi said continuing on

Zoey then looked up and then noticed everyone Minus Zoro peeking just Right above the Wall. Zoey was all red faced. she then Quickly turned around while also Turnign Vivi Around

"What are you all doing up there!?" vivi yelled

Peeping...All right it'll cost $100,000 Each." nami said getting up with her towel

"Happiness...Punch." Nami said exposing herself to everybody.

All of the guys then fell back with nosebleeds.

Nami!?" Vivi yelled

Nami then just gave Zoey and vivi a thumbs up while smiling.

"_this chick..has no shame." Zoey said to herself_

_(the Mens Bath)_

"thank you." cobra said

Pervert." everyone said

"NOT FOR THAT!" Cobra yelled wiping some blood off of his nose

"for the Country." Cobra said

he then bowed down to everyone

" it's Not that we don't appreciate it but is a king suppose to do that?" Zoro said

"the Swordman is right, you are this Kingdoms Ruler, you should bow to no one." Igaram said

" Listen Igaram, Authority is something you wear over your clothes. but were in the bath now and theirs no such thing as a naked king is there? I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart as both a father and a native of this land, Alabasta will be forever in your debts Straw Hats. thank you all very Much" Cobra said

(Later that Night back in the Guest room)

"Tonight?" Ussop said

"Yep?" nami said

We have to Leave?" chopper said

"Yes." nami said

"It seems like the best thing to do right now, earlier today marines showed up just outside the palace doors, there becoming suspicious." Cray said

"And who knows how more will show up. I agree With Nami. We need to leave right now." Zoro said

"What do you think? Luffy should we leave?" ussop said

"Yeah but after we have some more Yummy food." Luffy said

No Luffy now." Zoro said

"greedy pig." Cray said

"Starw Hats.. I have a call for you all...it'ssoem guy who calls himself Bon Clay he say that he was your friend." a soldier said with a Transponder snail.

friends?" sanji said picking up the Phone

_Hello Hey old friednd its me. haha. Bet you never expected to hear from me agai-_

Sanji then Hung up the snail quickly.

"YOU FREAK SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled

Luffy the Streched his arms to grab the snail.

_"Mr. 2. so you;ve escaped huh?" Luffy said_

_Yes And I would llike to keep it that way.. so don;t call me Mr. 2, if the marines intercept this call they';ll be able to figure out the locations of me and you"_

_" _thanks alot You Big Jerk!" chopper yelled

_"_What do you want?_" Zoro said_

_"It;s not what I want it's what I have..YOUR ship!"_

_"_What!" everyone yelled

I'm going to kick your butt. for saying that. where are you!?" Ussop yelled

_"on your ship. the going merry"_

"I should;ve kicked him Harder." Sanji yelled

"You Better not touch any of my Art Equipment!" cray yelled

_"Hey calm down..We are friends Right?_

* * *

"He says he's at the upper part of the Sandora River." Luffy said

"Can we trust him?" Sanji said

"Well we did become friends that one time." Luffy said

"But that was before we learned that he was part of Baroque Works." Zoro said

"I guess we have no choice." Chopper said

"But what if it's a Trap?" Cray said

"don't worry I'll be happy to kick the crap out of him again." Sanji said

"We got to move now guys." Zoro said

"Yeah before he turns the figure head into a swan." Ussop said

Hey you guys...I...I don;t know what to do...if you were me what would you do." Vivi said

"Vivi we can give you 12 hours to make a Descion. we'll travel down to Sandora, after teaching ballerina boy not to steal from us. and by noon tomorrow we'll sail to the Eastern harbour, but I don;t think we'll be able to set anchor if you do decide to join us that'll be the only chance for you to come aboard twelve a clock on the dot... it's your choice, you cans stay a princess or become a Pirate." nami said

"why wait come and join us Vivi!" Luffy yelled

"Knock it off Luffy..this is something that she need to decide by herself." ussop said

Cray then opened the Window to put down the rope. to head down the Palace.

"remember twelve a clock." Nami said going down the rope along with everyone else and their Supplies.

"Zoey then looked at Vivi.

Zoey?" Vivi said

Zoey then put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's your choice Vivi.. But no matter what you choose...you'll always be my Friend." Zoey said giving her a hug.

(Chaka and Igaram)

What should we do igaram? We need to tell them right away." chaka said

yeah I agree...word about whats happened here has traveled fast...they already released new wanted Posters and the Bounties are quite large." Igaram said

_ Cray Ola $32,000,000_

_Roronoa Zoro $60,000,000_

_Monkey D Luffy $100,000,000_

"Incredible" Chaka said

"with Bounties Like that, Marine Headquarters must have a keen interest in capturing the Straw Hats. your no longer a mere Pirate Luffy. Not since you took down one of the Warlords of the Sea." Igaram said


	48. Friends Forever (Arc Finale)

**(The Desert)**

**The Straw Hats were riding through the Desert with help from the Super billed-duck Sqaud, who were happy to give each of the Straw hats a ride.**

**"** Farewell Kingdom of the sand." Ussop said crying

Luffy was eating a piece of meat.

"These Alabasta dishes are really good you should fix them up sometime Sanji." Luffy said

"I liked them to, Don't worry I manage to get some recipes from Terracota I also got some of there local spices as well." Sanji said

" Whats all that stuff that you have in that bag Cray. some more food?" Luffy said

" No. just some extra art supplies, there were some interesting art techniques that I would like to try out. Alabasta has a very peculiar art style." Cray said

Nami was just looking down with a sad face.

"Whats wrong Nami why are you sad?" Chopper said

"Nami if your thinking about Vivi we understand, but mowping around won;t help, I know it must be hard for you two got close just keep your chin up." Sanji said

"It's not that...I'm just sad...we didn;t take the reward.. the 1 billion beris." Nami said

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled

"Your upset about the money!?" Sanji yelled

"Ussop then fell off his Duck.

"AH Ussop fell off!" Chopper yelled

"you shouldn't mis lead people you know!" Zoro yelled

"What didi you think I was upset about, we missed out on a huge payday we actually earned." Nami said

GUYS USSOP FELL Down!" Chopper yelled

"Thats his problem." Nami said

BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT!" Chopper and Zoro yelled

"I got him! Just stop yelling!" Cray yelled

(Upper part of Sandora River)

"Finally, Long time no see my Friends, did you guys miss little old me!" Mr. 2 said

"Not one bit." Zoro said

Everyone got off there ducks with there Supplies

"Lets unload, see ya later Ducks." Sanji said

"have a nice trip!" Cray yelled

Say bye to the old tube haired guy and everyone else for me!" Luffy said

"So long fellas!" Ussop yelled

The squad then left.

Farewell, may you ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans!...Wait hold on a Minute!" Mr. 2 said crying.

"Yeah What!?" sanji said

"Don't yeah what me. thats just rude. Friends shouldn't talk to friends that way." Mr. 2 said

"Quit saying that, were not friends were enemies, you lied to us." Luffy said

"No I didn't, I just didn't mention I worked for Baroque Works. Besides none of that matters now, baroque works is finished. which means we are no longer enemies." Mr. 2 said

"If were not enemies then why did you steal our ship!" Luffy said

"how stupid are you. Listen! if I hadn't taken your ship where it was anchored what do you think would've happened to it?" Mr. 2 said

"the Marines would've probably ceased it." Nami said

"Change that Probably to a Defintely, Honey. The Marines have been looking all over for you guys and your ship, every Port in this country has been blockaded, locked down." Mr. 2 said

"Then why did you save our ship and not escaped on your own?" Cray said

"Because you guys are my friends!" Mr. 2 yelled

Luffy and Ussop then had a shocked expression on there faces. and then they started doing the can can with Mr. 2 all happy

"Friends yeah Right, tell the truth, You and your crew have no chance of escaping but you might have a Chance if you had us as Allies to help you Am I right?" Zoro said

"Yes, but in times like these we have to band together under the flag of friendship...if you believe in true friendship say I." Mr,. 2 yelled crying

"I!" Luffy and Ussop and Chopper yelled.

"Uhh." Cray said in annoyance not buying it.

"uhh is Right." Nami said

* * *

(the Next day close to Noon)

"Bon Clays ship and the Straw Hats were now sailing off, More then eight Marine ships were now chasing them.

"FIRE!"

The Marine shipps then started shooting Large Harpoons into the ship.

"What!? Iron Spears!?" cray yelled

This isn't good if we get hit even more were done for." Sanji said

"INCOMING!" Nami yelled

Guys I can't keep plugging these holes forever!" chooper yelled

You four don;t just stand there do something!" nami yelled

"What do you want us to do? we can only protect one side at a time!" cray yelled

"Eight against two isn't a fair fight!" Sanji yelled

If this was hand to hand combat we would have more of a chance, were stuck wither we chase them or run away they won;t change formation!" Zoro said

there were two MArine ships infront of them run by two Old acommplices Jango and Fullbody.

"The black spear formation it's a work of art. "Jango said

Haha, Idiots!" Fullbody yelled

"Hey Hypnotist I thought you were a pirate!? "Luffy yelled

"I am! Now why don't you shut up my reasons are my own!" Jango yelled

"Where Have I seen that guy before?" Sanji said about Full body

Jango then had took out his Ring.

"Look at this Ring I'll finally prove to you that I am not weirdo and that my technique will pave the way to victory!" Jango said

one...Two...DIIIIII" Jango was then cut short when his ship exploded causing it to collapse on the other ship Fullbody was on. everyone looked and Saw that ussop fired the cannon

"What the Hell?" Cray said

"Woah Ussop did you do that?" Luffy said

Uhhhhhh...YEAH IT WAS! JUST LIKE I CALCULATED!" ussop yelled

great Job Nosey that just made a openeing for us to escape!" Bon clay said

"Bon CLay we got trouble!"

What is it!?" Bon Clay said

"It's Black Cage Hina sir!"

"WHAAAT!? OH NO!" Bon clay said

"who's Black Cage Hina?" cray said

"Shes A marine captain...we don;t have enough time, we need to head towards the south port or else we;ll never escape!" mr. 2 said

"If you want to go then go. we can;t go that way" Luffy said

Why NOT!" Bon clay yelled

We got an appointment at the Eastern harbor. We need to head straight through." Nami said

"What thats Suicide! is there some kind of treaure that your not telling me about?! fine run off and die!" Bon clay said jumpin gon his ship

"We have to get one of Our Friends." Luffy said

Bon clay then looked back with shock.

"So...it;s for one of your friends?.. i see." Bon clay then turned towards his Crew

"My Crew! Running now will go against everything Bon Clay stands for If we abandon Allies that are risking there Lives to pick up a friend could we live with ourselves tomorrow?" Bon clay said

* * *

(Hinas Ships)

Miss Hina, The ships are splitting up, the duck ship is heading south."

"The duck ship is proably a Decoy." Hina said

"Actually. All of the Starw Hats are on the Duck ship, the sheep one is the Decoy."

Follow the Duck return to Formation immeditaly." Hina said

suddenly the Marine Ships that were blocking the east started to follow the Duck ship.

BAck on the going Merry, Everyone was bellow Deck so that No one could see them

three Minutes. "Nami said

the Marines and Hinas ships now surrounded the Duck ship.

"Am I the Straw Hat that your looking for right or am I?" Bon clay said to Hina disguised as Luffy and then turning back to normal as the his crew were disguised as the Straw hats

"Miss Hina The Sheep ship, is heading East!"

What?" hina said

"you must be really stupid for falling for a simple trick like this we are a master sof Disguise. as well as friends to the Straw hats." ..ewe will fal together. clinging to our freedom" Bon clay said jumping onto the ship Sailing towards the ship

His crew then started to cry over his statement.

"Bring it on!" Bon clay yelled to Hina

Back on the Going Merry the Starw hats then Saw Bon clays ship being bombarded by cannonballs all shocked over Bon Clays action.

"Bon Clay I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Luffy said sadly almost about to cry along with ussop and Chopper

Cray and Sanji just had shocked Expression.

"I guess...he wasn't such a bad guy after all." Cray said

* * *

(Alubarna)

HURRY EVERYONE VIVI'S SPEECH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" the citizens said

_ I went on a little adventure, A journey to cross the dark sea. but what I found was a Grand adventure! the sheer vastness of the ocean was overwhelming and yet it brought me to a series of islands so unbelievable they defined imagination, but such wonderous enviroments inhabited by strange creatures, at times the mellody of the waves was quiet swaying gently as if it was easing my soul and there were other times when the melody was violently laughing at me as of threating to rip my very heart in two. int hat dark dark storm I encountered a single small ship. this ship spoke to me while pushing me onwards it said with a clear singularly voice can;t you see the light this wondrous ship which never strayed off course even through pitch black darkness, danced it;s way across the huge waves. the mighty ship kept steady striaght ahead thrawting any obstacle the ocean throws at it, finally as the shop raised my spirit it said, look there is a light, history will one day catalogue this experience as an illiuson but i will always remember it as a sinuglar truth. And..._

(The East Harbor)

you guys heard that right?" Cray said

"Vivi." Chopper said crying

"forget about it you heard the speech, thats Vivi." Zoro said

"there jsut broadcasting it from ALubarna she made up her mind..lets go." Sanji said

I don't buy it. she's here I know it!" Luffy yelled

"Uh guys the marines are after us again, at least six ships." Ussop said

Dammit! we got to go!" zoro said

**"EVERYONE!"**

They all looked and Saw Vivi and Carue standing by the Harbor in the Distance. there was a Transponder snail on top of Carues Head.

"It's Vivi!" Cray yelled

"VIVI!" everyone yelled

"See she came!" Luffy ye;lled

"We got to turn around hurry!" ussop yelled

I"M STAYING!" Vivi yelled

"huh?" Luffy said

"Carue the Head set." Vivi said

_"I would like to go on more adventures with you all. but I can't ignore the needs of my country which i love more then anything! I need to stay, I hope you under stand, thank you...I...Will remain here and full fill my duty... If we ever meet again... no matter how much time has passed...will you still call me friend!?_" vivi said crying.

"WE'LL Forev-" Luffys Mouth was then covered by some Color Glob, Luffy then pulled it off.

"what the heck Cray!?" Luffy yelled

You need to Shut up!" Cray yelled

Why!?" Luffy said

"Think Luffy, the marines now Know about Vivi and us. if they can prove she has a connection with us it's all over, she'll be branded a Criminal...Just turn away." nami said

everyone then turned there backs to her.

Vivi then looked at them and then she saw them Do something that put a huge smile on her face.

she saw Zoro, Cray, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Nami and Sanji Raise there left arms up exposing the X's they have.

"_No matter what happens on that island. remember this thing on our arms is a sign of are friendship"_

Vivi and Carue then raised there X's up high to.

the Marines then started to fire cannonballs at the Straw hats close to them the water then started to fall on all of them but they kept still, raising there arms up high

SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled

( Small Time skip Alabasta Grave Site)

Zoey was towards the Grave site. staring down At Pells Grave

"Thank you Pell." Zoey said almost about to cry.

Then suddenly a shadowy figure behind her started to block the sunlight. she turned around and as she got a good look of the person in front of her she had a shocked expression on her face and then started to Cry even more.

* * *

(The Open Sea)

"so you finally made it to the GrandLine huh little man?" The woman said blowing a strand of hair out of her face looking at a wanted poster

"she was 21 to 22 years old with medium built figure, brown skinned, long black hair with a Looped Ponytail. with a strand of hair hanging in front of her face that she constantly blows out of her face, wears one golden hoop ear ring, wearing boyfriend jeans, and a dark blue tank top.

There was then loud whistling noise coming from Alisas ship crows nest. as her lookout Puto (Pew-toe hows its pronounced) pointed out. that individual was a Mink with a Ferret like appearance but with human like eyes. he was wearing grey pants along with his tail sticking out the back along with a kerchief wrapped around his forearm and by his side he had a self made Bow and a quiver containing arrows

Whiplash Quickly took out some binoculars to see what they were up against.

"Captain Alisa! we got a huge Pirate ship heading our way! "Whiplash" her fishman navigator said, His appearance was more of a Human then a Fish, He was light purple with tentacle Dreadlocks, two of them longer then the rest stretching down to his legs he wore a Large Beanie on his head and wearing googles that cover both of his eyes.

"Yes, Puto already pointed it out Whiplash." Alisa said

"should I have Leo ready the Cannons!" Whiplash said

No don't worry I think I got it." Alisa said

(the Pirate Ship)

A man was looking through his Binoculars.

"Hey Captain I can see her!" A subordinate said

Is it her?" the Captain said

the pirate then looked at her wanted Poster.

"Yes it's her!" the Subordinate said

Open FIRE!" the Captain yelled

the ship then fired cannonballs at them.

"Here they come!" Whiplash yelled

Puto just looked at the cannonballs nonchalantly looking down at Alisa.

Alisa looked and saw the cannonballs.

Sound Barrier." Alisa said

then suddenly the cannon balls just exploded while they were in the Air. As the remains just passed right through her body. she then blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"What the hell?" the Pirate Captain said

Alisa then walked towards the front end of her ship. she then planted her feet firmly on the deck. she then tucked her elbows in then suddenly her entire started to vibrate.

"Sound Cannon!" Alisa yelled

she then threw her arms out in front of her releasing a large Round Sound Wave was heading straight for the Pirate ship. the sound wave made contact with the ship causing the entire ship to vibrate violently shaking it making a weird dubstepish noise.

"AHHHHH MY EARS!" the Captain yelled holding his ears

The force was so Great it knocked the Mast Clean down while also making huge cracks into the ship but not big enough for it to sink. all of the pirates were then knocked back by the force

Alisa then walked back.

"There see..problem solved." Alisa said

"Still cool as always Alisa." Whiplash said

"Anyway how long till we get to the next island?" Alisa said padding his shoulder

"Not that long." Whiplash said holding the Log Pose with one of his Tentacle dreadlocks.

"Are you okay up there Puto? that explosion was kind of close." Alisa said

"I'm fine." Puto said giving her the "A Ok" sign with one his hands.

As Alisa was walking towards her Quarters, she then accidentally bumped into her female cook and doctor Gwen. She was heading towards the kitchen while spinning a Revolver in one of her hands

She had short shoulder length Brown hair, brown eyes, short, almost flat chested, skinny jeans, fancy boots, purple blouse finger less gloves, black cowgirl hat, and a cowgirl belt cow skull buckle with holsters.

Oh. Sorry Alisa I didn't mean to bump into you, Lunch will be done soon, I'm making my Specialty today." Gwen said twirling her revolver

Alisa.

"Come on Gwen everything you make is a Specialty...and be careful where your twirling that." Alisa said putting her hands on the gun making her stop.

"Yes Captain." Gwen said walking away from Alisa, She then Continued.

**(Alisa's Quarters)**

**Alisa was sitting down on her Chair still staring a the Poster.**

"Glad to see your still making a name for yourself, shrimp." Alisa said to herself looking at the wanted poster with a smile

There was then a Knock on her door.

"Come in." Alisa said

Hey Alisa." Leo, Alisa's Second in command said

he has a silver hair styled mullet, light green eyes, and tan skin he was wearing brown thick boots, grey camouflage Army pants, a tight black muscle shirt with a logo , a silver chain around his neck with a black pad lock on it, and his left ear has two silver studs.

"What is it Leo?" Alisa said

"I came to tell you that Gwen has Lunch Ready, She's calling it "Banaro Surprise"...You've been looking at that Poster for a while now whats going on? "Leo said

Alisa handed Leo the Poster.

"Vandalizer Cray Ola $32,000,000? is it someone you know?" Leo said

"A long time Ago." Alisa said

**Well thats it folks Alabasta has officially come to an end. Man this was so much fun. I can't wait to work on the Next one, And I hope you liked my introduction to a couple of the New OC's I came up with and two created by Pokemongking0924.**

**Also for people who have questions over Alias devil fruit it's called the Sound Sound fruit. It's a Logia type that allows the user to become, make and amplify the element of sound which appears as literal Sound waves.**

**Now I know there a lot of people that say that sound can't be an element, but keep in mind, Logia types are not stricted to just pure elements, and sound does share some Elemental value through something called Mechanical waves, Alisa can physically turn and manipulate into these waves at will,**

**Her weakness is pretty much flat or thick surfaces or noise barriers that can't generate to much sound, she also can't break stuff that is really Malleable or otherwise unbreakable, also basic devil fruit weaknesses. Also since she's a Logia type Haki can hurt her as well.**


	49. Crays Backstory 1 pt 1

Back On the Going Merry everyone was down in the dumps hanging there arms and heads down in sadness except for Zoro

"looks like the marines stopped following us...whats wrong with you all?" Zoro said

I miss her." They all said in unison about Vivi

"Stop whining...if you wanted her to join that badly you shouldn't have let her leave." Zoro said

"You savage!" Chopper said

"Blockhead. "Nami said

"insensitive Jerk." Cray said

"idiot." Sanji said

'three sword style." Luffy said

"Saying three sword style isn't an insult Luffy." Ussop said

"four sword style." Luffy said

"It's not the number thats the problem, an effective insult must involve some personal detail about the recipient that were discouraging." ussop said

suddenly the door that leads inside of the ship opened

"Looks like we finally escaped the firing squad excellent Work."

they all looked and noticed Miss all Sunday.

"everyone then went on alert

"here to avenge your friends? just try it." Zoro said getting his Sword out.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Nami yelled

"It's MISS SUNDAY!" Cray yelled

"Warning warning!" Ussop yelled in a megaphone.

they all surrounded her. Nami and Zoro had there weapons out but Miss Sunday then used her devil fruit powers to swipe them away.

"didn't I tell you before? don't point such dangerous objects at me." Miss Sunday said said walking to get a chair.

"How long have you been on our ship?' nami said

for quite a while...these are your clothes right..I'm borrowing them." Miss sunday said

Just a minute who the hell do you think you are?!" nami yelled

"Monkey D Luffy it hasn't been so long that you forgot what you did to me was it?" Miss sunday said sitting down.

"Wait a Minute, stop lying you know I didn't do anything to you." Luffy said

"wrong and what you did to me was unbearable. go ahead admit it." Miss sunday said

"Your not making any sense..what do you want me to do?" Luffy said

"I want to Join you." Miss Sunday said

"WHAAAAAT!?" They yelled

_(The Falling temple Back in Alabasta After the battle with Crocodile)_

_Miss sunday was sitting by a Wall wounded._

_"Here give that to him immediately it can neutralize all the poison from Crocodiles hook." Miss Sunday said tossing Cobra a Vial_

_"You told me and Crocodile that all that was written on it was History, Why did you Lie?" cobra said_

_"You knew..How cruel." Miss Sunday said_

_"The truth is this countries History isn't written anywhere on that. instead it has everything about the weapon Crocodile wants to get his hands on. it doesn;t make any sense. if you had told Crocodile the information. this country would now be his for the taking." Cobra said_

_"I'm not interested wither people in this country live or die. it really makes no difference to me. I decided right from the start not to give him the information." Miss Sunday said_

_then why did you come here?" Cobra said_

_"I don't really know anymore...chasing a dream I suppose..an Empty Dream...the last remaining Poneglyph..thats tells the True History...the Rio Poneglyph." Miss Sunday said_

_"What do you mean the True History?' Cobra said_

_Nothing...It doesn't matter...for twenty I have searched And I never had a better lead then this..this was my last hope and it didn't work out..so if I'm going to die here it;s the perfect time. I'm tired of this fools Crusade..it's over..All i wanted...was to learn our True History and to share it with the whole World. Miss Sunday said crying._

_"So your saying that it;s possible our lost history can be uncovered and the Poneglyph is the key to unlocking these records?' Cobra said_

_Luffy then got up and Picked up cobra and Miss Sunday_

_"Were leaving." Luffy said_

_Wait..leave me here... I have no reason to live, just let me Die Here." Miss Sunday said_

_"your coming with me, do what you want once were out." Luffy said_

* * *

I wanted nothing more then to die at that very moment, but you forced me to live...thats your crime...there no place for me to go or return to...so I've decided that I'll join you." Miss Sunday said

" I see your problem, guess theirs no choice...Welcome." Luffy said

"Luffy!" everyone said

"theirs nothing to worry about, trust me she isn't a bad person." Luffy said smiling at his Friends.

everyone just a had a discouraged look, except for Sanji who was dancing all over the place with heart eyes.

"Oh god." Cray said looking at Sanji

* * *

Ussop then started to Interview her.

"Whats your name...My names Ussop" Ussop said

Nico Robin." Miss Sunday said

"Whats your occupation?' Ussop said

"Archaeologist." Robin said

"Are you serious?" Ussop said

"Archaeology runs in my blood I come from long line of them." Robin said

"Go on." Ussop said

"it was when I was 8 years old. That I decided to pursue Archaeology As my career. shortly after I found myself wanted by the World Government. Since then I spent 20 years hiding from the World...and then One day I heard the calling of the sea but there was no way for a child to Survive alone on the Water. The only Option I had was to team up with various rogues for my protection and achieving my goal." Robin said

"and i'm guessing you Incorporated Crocodile into your gallery of Rogues." ussop said

Of course I used him to get to the Rio Poneglyph...I'm good at maneuvering through obstacles to achieve a goal. I'd be a great asset for you and your friends." Nico said

Your full of confidence..whats your specialty?" Ussop said

"Killing." Nico said

Ussop then fell back in his seat.

"LUFFY! My investigation has concluded that she is far to dangerous!" Ussop yelled

Luffy and Chopper were to busy being tickled by Robins hands

"Are you guys even listening to me!?" Ussop said

Nami then put her foot down.

Seriously!? i'm disappointed ..you two are pathetic, until recently she was vice president of a crime syndicate.. and you really think a woman like that should join us?...you may have fooled these idiots but I'm not convinced..you pull anything I will personally kick you out." Nami said to Robin

"Alright I'll keep that in mind..Oh I just remembered I brought a Stash of Crocodiles Jewels with me." Nico said putting a bag of Jewels on the Table

Nami then rushed down the Stairs

"Oh wow! I love you sister your the best!" Nami said with sparkling Eyes.

"Oh here we go." Ussop, Zoro and Cray said

"Nami's been had." Ussop said

"And all it took was a bag of Jewels." Cray said

"this chick is bad news." Zoro said

suddenly Sanji slid down the stairs with Tea and a Piece of Cake on a plate

"Ah love..the likes of which I have never seen, I have been captured by your spell. Held prisoner in your eyes. I was driftwood floating at sea until you struck me like a lightning bolt igniting my soul...A snack." Sanji said putting the piece of cake and tea on the table

"oh thank you." Nico said

"What a Lovestruck Idiot." Cray said twirling a pencil in his hand

"Look at him falling all over himself." Zoro said

"Yeah..well he was a lost cause from the Start." ussop said

"Looks like you, Me and Cray are the only hold outs on this ship of insanity." Zoro said

"we shouldn't blame them, there simple minds can't resist her charm." Ussop said

"Hey Ussop." Luffy said

Ussop turned around and Saw Luffy with one of the most silliest expressions ever. two of Robins hands were sticking out of Luffys hat to act as antlers and not even a few feet away Chopper layed down on the ground Laughing, pounding the Deck

'Chopper." Luffy said imating him

Ussop then bursted out laughing and was on the floor with Chopper.

zoro then had an annoyed expression on his face. Cray couldn't help but snicker over the event, Zoro then looked at him with disapproval.

"What? you got to admit that is kind of funny." Cray said.

Zoro then walked to the upper part of the ship.

Nico robin then followed.

"this ships lively..is it always like this?" Robin said

"..."yeah." Zoro said

Nico Robin then just looked out at the Sea

"there is good wind current blowing." Nami said

"Sanji I'm hungry could you make something to eat?" Luffy said

"In a minute." Sanji said

"But I'm hungry now." Luffy said

(Sometime Later)

Cray was sitting down by a desk. he had his Notebook open on a blank page, Cray then started to chew on a pencil in frustration. while also tapping another pencil on the desk

_"Errrrr...dammit I can't think of anything to draw. and I just had it!" Cray said hitting the top of the desk with his fist. and__ rubbing his temples and putting his head down on the desk_

"Need some help?"

Cray lifted his head up quickly and then turned around in his seat and noticed Nico Robin.

"Oh..it's you." Cray said

"Everyones been telling me that your an artist?"Robin said

"You don't say? I thought all this equipment gave it away already? anyway what is it that you want?" Cray said turning back around to his Desk

"Well since i'm part of this crew now I thought it would be good to get to know more about the people I'm staying with." Robin said

"and you wanted to start off with me? why?" Cray said

"Well your the only one that I haven't spoken a word to yet." Robin said

"...Look, I'm trying not to be a stick in the mud...It's just that..." Cray said

"You don't trust me yet?" Robin said

"Well I don't want to sound harsh but... I respect Luffys choice, but it's going to take a lot more then his word to have me convinced." Cray said continuing to think on what to draw while scrolling through his Notebook.

"...have you been a artist for very long?" Robin said

There was then Silence. Nico Robin was just about to leave giving up on talking to Cray thinking that nothing will convince him.

"...Yes...Ever since I was young...Just like how Archaeology runs in your blood, Artistry runs in Mine..."Art is our precious heritage, It is in our works of art that we reveal to ourselves the inner vision that guides us" Heh, Thats what my father always said to me." Cray said

"He sounds very wise." Robin said

"I guess you could say that, its what his fathers father said to him." Cray said

"And that's why you wanted to be an artist?" Robin said

"Not exactly, I made a promise to someone that was important to me." Cray said

"and who would that be?" Robin said

"...My Mom...she was a art historian from the North Blue, she was really interested in the different Architectures that were across the world, it's how she met my father when she visited my home, I was to young back then to understand some of the things she use to talk about but she knew her stuff...you would've liked her." Cray said putting his head down

Robin then noticed that he was becoming a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

"...Excuse me I need some Air." Cray said getting up and walking outside.

Nico Robin then looked and noticed the Notebook opened up on the very first Page showing Crays very first Drawing he made in it.

**"The secret of the notebooks origin .**

**The legacy of the Ola family"**

(Naoseto island 8 years ago)

Cray 10 years old.

Cray was knocked to the ground by another kid, Cray had a bloody nose and a black bruise on the right side of his face.

'Hey..here's your 'Masterpiece'.' The bully said throwing the picture right in Crays face.

'What kind of masterpiece is just a few stick figures?' Another kid said to him.

'"You'll see! One of these days I'm going to make the best piece of art this world has ever seen and become one the Greatest artists who ever lived, just like my Grandfather!' Cray said

Your Grandfather!? Just because he made one piece of art doesn't make him a great artist! this Island doesn't care about a bunch of washed up artists anymore. Your whole family is a bunch of Hacks!" The kid yelled

YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Cray yelled getting up.

* * *

Cray was walking back to his house with a black eye. Crays father looked at him

"Cray what happened?" Crays Father said

Cray just looked at him and threw his drawing on the floor and walked up back to his room.

Crays Father

Cray was sitting on a chair by his drawing table, As his father came into his room.

"Cray, did you draw this?" Crays father said

"Just throw it away, its trash." Cray said

"How did you get the black eye." Crays Father said

"some kids were making fun of my drawing...so I...Whats the point...I'll never be a great artist like Grandpa or you." Cray said

"Cray you can't just give up just because somebody hurt your feelings and saying your no good...you think Your Great Grandfather started off Great?" Crays Father said

Cray was silent.

"Your Great Grandfather had his ups and downs, and that's what made him great, he got back up and kept going no matter what other people said about him I was right there beside him through and through helping him out as best as I could because I belived in him...he was a great man." Crays Father said

Crays Father then handed him back the Drawing

"And your great to, Everyone has there own talents Cray, you'll be Great in your own way. And who knows you might get a little assistant of your own someday helping you out just like I did with your Great Grandfather,...don't let anyone tell you different." Crays Father said walking out of the room

Cray just sat there.

"I miss Mom." Cray said

"...Me to Cray...me to." Crays father said closing the Door.

**Well here it is the first part of Crays backstory, The next two chapters will basically be filler in order to flesh out my Character I hope you all like it. bye.**


	50. Chapter Revamps

**Hello Everyone. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. after Ending the Alabasta Arc I have been Rereading some of my earlier chapters and I can't believe many of the errors and Grammar mistakes that's in them. so as of Right now I am putting the Story to a Halt right now in order to go through the chapters in order to correct the mistakes that are in them. i would like to thank many of the Reviewers that have posted those problems in the reviews and I'm sorry that you think your words are being ignored seeing chapter after chapter with no improvements whats so ever. I am also up for Beta Readers that are willing to go through the story and point out the mistakes that are in the Story or giving me any advice when it comes to detailing certain scenes in the chapters. thank you and happy reading :)**

**P.S: I know this may sound like a Stupid Question but How do you accept Beta Readers to edit your story? I know 2 years on this Website and I still don;t know shit about how Beta Reading works. LOL :)**


	51. Crays Backstory 1 Pt2

_Naoseto was an extraordinary place that was famous for it's art it was a small Town with Colorful and unique Buildings everywhere that were shaped pretty weird as well. it was a town that did cause some controversy as it exploited freedom of expression to a dangerous degree. People from all across the East blue would go and visit this place as it was a popular location for many tourists to look at the many different arts. From paintings to sculptures and Architecture that has been shared in the East Blue. _

_Cray 11 years old_

Cray was walking down the road of his town seeing the people around him just continuing on with there daily lives. he continued walking on, he liked this part of town. it was what was left of how the island was, But ever since the Marines moved in, the island was only a fracture of what it's former self. Everything was taken so seriously now, Nobody was expressive anymore mainly out of fear.

As Cray was looking at the Building he started hearing something coming from the Side of the Building. as he looked he noticed someone Spray Painting on the side of the Building. the person was wearing a Hoodie covering the persons face Putting GT on it.

_"It's that person Again." Cray said in his head_

Cray noticed the figure before, the same exact person who spray painted outside his fathers old Art Gallery a while back

"HEY!" Cray yelled

the Figure looked at Cray and then Ran off.

"Hey wait!" Cray yelled running after the Figure.

The person was to fast for him. Cray started to run as fast as he can but as he did bumped into the Bullies that were picking on him the other day Ian the leader of the Bullies was there

"YOU!" Ian yelled

Cray then Started to Run Off again

"Come Back here you little shit!" Ian yelled running after him.

Cray then started to run even faster. he didn't want to go through the same thing as last time. Cray then Turned towards an Alleyway, then Suddenly somebody grabbed from the side and pulled him in.

"Ha Idiot, we got you now!" Ian yelled

The kids turned to the Alley and noticed nothing except some junk and Crates everywhere.

"Where did he go?" Ian yelled

Him and four more of his followers went down the Alleyway.

"What are you Doing? get off me." Cray said quietly

"Shhhh quiet." the person said

"Errgh we lost him...lets go." Ian said

As the Bullies exited the Alley, The person then Picked up Cray from underneath the Garbage.

"You just can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble huh?" The person said blowing a strand of hair away from her face

The Person removed the hood and it was girl about a few years older then him, she then blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"The Names Alisa." The Girl said

Allysa?" Cray said

No Alisa, A-Li-Sa." Alisa said

"A-lly-Sa?" Cray said

"ALISA!" Alisa said annoyed

' Whatever...Anyway why did you help me?" Cray said

"well by what I saw what those punks did to you yesterday. you seem to have had it all under control being on the ground with your face planted in it, So I don't really know why." Alisa said sarcastically

"Are you making fun of me?" Cray said

"Pretty Much." Alisa said

"Oh yeah..well...your art that you srpay painted on my fathers Art Gallery sucks...so how do you like that?" Cray said

"Really? that's the best comeback you can come up with?" Alisa said

Cray just had an embarrassed expression.

"anyway, try to keep your self out of trouble, You little shrimp." Alisa said Walking

"What?...little shrimp? your only a few years older then me!

" Cray yelled at her

"I'm still Older then you though." Alisa said

Cray just looked annoyed

"...Hey Ally." Cray said

Alisa then stopped in her tracks.

Thats not my Name!" Alisa said

"What? You don't like that Nickname I gave you?" Cray said

"No." Alisa said

"Good...then that's what I'm gonna call you then from now on..Ally." Cray said trying to get under her skin

Alisa annoyed started to walk back to Cray with anger, Cray then backed up against the wall with a stern/scared look. Alisa then stared looked at him right in the eyes.

"Whats that spot on your shirt?" Alisa said pointing at his shirt.

"What spot?" Cray said looking down.

Alisa then Quickly Flicked Crays Nose really hard.

"Ow." Cray said holding his Nose.

Alisa then started to Walk away again, but this time with a slight smile.


	52. Crays Back Story 1 Pt 3

**_Warning: Might have Grammar errors._**

_A few days has passed since Cray saw Alisa, Cray was just drawing on a piece of paper practicing on his lining and proportions and as he was he couldn't help but keep thinking of Alisa's art on the wall, in someway Cray was kind of jealous of her. The spray painting that she made was fantastic and she looked like she was only a few years older then him. He wanted to learn more about different techniques, And his dad could only teach him so much._

_Cray then started to hear some commotion coming from outside. he looked out the window with his notebook in his hands and noticed Alisa running away from the local Bullies. with the leader of the Bullies Ian in front, with a Bloody nose. Cray then Quickly ran out of his room and ran outside to catch up, completely forgetting to that he was carrying his notebook with him._

* * *

"Your going to pay for that, Girl!" Ian yelled covering his nose with his hand.

"Well thats what you get!" Alisa yelled running.

Ian then took something out of his pocket and it was a medium sized Rock. Ian then tossed the rock towards Alisa and it hit her in the back of the head that knocked her down.

Alisa felt the back of her head and she noticed blood. They were in front of the marine building.

"No where to run now huh?' Ian said

What now? Are you going to beat me up in front of this place?" Alisa said

Ian just walked to her and kicked her in the Stomach as she was dazed from the rock hit.

"My father is the vice admiral of this place, I don't think he wouldn't mind me beating up the bitch who keeps desecrating his building." Ian said ready to Kick her Again.

Alisa then grabbed Ian's leg just before it made contact with her stomach and pushed him off.

"fine then but i hope you don't mind getting your ass kicked by a girl." Alisa said.

Ian and his four other friends then surrounded Alisa. One of them went to tackle her. she dodged and then punched him in the face. another went to kick her she grabbed his leg and then punched him in the stomach, but the other one managed to punch her in the face bringing her down. Everyone then started to Kick her while she was down.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERKS!"

They all looked and saw Cray standing right there.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Stick figures. come to share your "Amazing art." Ian said insultingly

"Shut up. I said to leave her alone, and why don't you pick on someone your own size." Cray said to the 15 year old kid.

Ian just looked at him and then stood up and then walked towards Cray

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it? Ian said looking down at him.

Cray just looked up with a sour face look not intimidated at all. Ian then noticed the Notebook and then swiped it away.

HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Cray yelled

Ian just put his hand on Crays face keeping him away as he looked through the Notebook. as he opened it he noticed the first drawing in it. It was three figures one was shorter then the other two. one looked like a man and the other one was a women with long hair.

"how cute. is this suppose to be you your Mommy and Daddy?" Ian said sarcastically

Cray then bit Ians hand that was on his face. Ian yelled in pain as he dropped the notebook on the Ground holding his hand with his other hand. Cray quickly grabbed the notebook. Ian then Kicked Cray in the Stomach. Alisa just looked as Cray went down with a thud. Alisa was all wide eyed. looking at Cray as he went down. Alisa quickly got up and punched a kid in the Stomach, and then Quickly Kicking another. Last two charged at her on both sides. Alisa quickly stepped back and grabbed both of there heads and bonked them both together. Alisa quickly Ran Towards Ian and drop Kicked him in the Stomach causing blood to come out of his mouth Ian then fell to the Ground Unconscious.

Alisa then picked Cray up from his feet.

"Hey little man are you okay?" Alisa said to him

was just looking down in shame. with tears coming from his eyes.

"Oh come on don't cry." Alisa said annoyed.

then Suddenly the Doors of the Marine building opened.

"Come on Little man lets go!" Alisa yelled

Both Cray and Alisa Ran off as fast as they could.

* * *

(On top of a roof)

Alisa and Cray were sitting on top of a roof looking at the Marines searching the town.

"there they'll never find us up here." Alisa said

Cray was just looking at his notebook.

"Hey Cray! will you stop looking at that notebook for a minute?" Alisa said

"Cray was just ignoring her. Alisa then slapped Cray in the back of the head.

"Hey! Ally what was that for?" Cray said

"...I just wanted to say thank you." Alisa said

"For what?" Cray said

"For sticking up for me?" Alisa said

"But you you didn't even need my help Ally. you saw me I was Pathetic." Cray said

"Well it was the thought that counts." Alisa said

Cray and Alisa then looked on. they sat there in Silence.

"Listen..about what I said a few days ago...Your art didn't suck...it was cool." Cray said

"Don't worry about it. It's not like i'm aiming to be the worlds greatest artists or something." Alisa said

"Then why do you do it then?" Cray said

"You know just as a Hobby, makes me feel more closer to home." Alisa said

"wait? your not from here?" Cray said

"No...I'm from Goa." Alisa said

"Goa? as in the Goa Kingdom?" Cray said

"Thats the one? you heard of it?" Alisa said

"My father use to go there all the time To sell his Paintings off." Cray said

You seem to be doing well for yourself." Alisa said

"Not really...My dad lost his Passion a long time ago...ever since we lost my Mom." Cray said

"Oh..I'm sorry." Alisa said

"Don't be...It's not your fault." Cray said

"...Hey do you wanna see something cool?" Alisa said

"What?" Cray said

"Follow me. it's my art working place." Alisa said Leading him off the roof.

* * *

All right little man, follow my lead.' Alisa said to Cray

The young girl then jumped across to the next building.

Well...come on.' Alisa said

Ally Your crazy! I'll never make that jump!' Cray yelled

what are you...chicken?.' Alisa said

Cray just gave her a sour face. And turned and started to walk away.

Oh come on Cray I was just kidding.' Alisa said

Cray just kept walking away.

The girl just shook her head and turned to walk away, and then she heard some footsteps from behind her. She turned and saw Cray running towards the edge of the roof Cray then jumped but he undershot the jump, and as he got close to the roof, he was about to miss but Alisa caught his arm just in time pulled him up.

Not to bad.' Alisa said

'So how much farther to your cool art working place.' Cray said

'were almost there.' ALisa said

The girl then leads him towards a very large and tall old building that looks like it has been abandoned for years and it was all boarded up to.

The girl opened the one window that wasn't boarded up and went inside.

Ally You brought me here? This place has been abandoned for a long time.' Cray said

Just come on.' Alisa said going inside.

Cray was just standing there

She then poked her head out.

Well?' Alisa said said.

Alright, Alright.' Cray said going through the window.

And as he went inside and looked up, he was amazed by what he saw all of the walls were covered in Graffiti art,

So...what do you think?' Alisa said walking around the building with a huge Grin on her face

Cray was just open-mouthed of seeing it.

"Woah! this is Awesome!" Cray yelled

"Welcome to my home." Alisa said

"You live here?" cray said

"Yeah you got to Problem with that?" Alisa said

"No, it's just. have this entire building all to yourself?" Cray said

"Yep been here for a while, Where I come from everyone liked it. glad to see someone doesn't just view this as unwanted garbage" Alisa said sitting down.

"Will you teach me?" Cray said

"What?" Alisa said

"I said will you teach me how to make something like this?" Cray said

"heh..why would you want me to teach you how to do this? aren't you a pencil and paper type of Person." Alisa said

"Well yeah, but if I'm going to be the Greatest artist in the world I need to know all the different forms of art." Cray said

"Your serious?" Alisa said

Cray then went down on his knees and put his hands down with his head on the ground.

"Please...I made a Promise that I would become a great Artist...and I want to learn as much as I can...please...teach me." Cray said crying.

"Alright, Alright, I'll teach you how...but first I want to teach you something else?" Alisa said

"What?" Cray said

Alisa then walked towards him and then cracked her knuckles.

"How to fight." Alisa said

**Hello Everyone I hope that your Liking the Backstory of My character so far Next chapter will possibly be the final one for my Characters Backstory, I hope you all Enjoy it. Note: The Next chapter will Feature timeskips.**


	53. Crays Backstory 1 (Finale)

**Hello Everyone, As of Right now this is the Final part of my Backstory for Cray as of right now I want to continue on with the actual Story, I will be Continuing the Backstory at some point in the Future there will be things that won't be answered right away in this Final part And Alisa's Backstory will be hold off until Later. Sorry it took so Long, School has been kicking my ass for the moment. Anyway I hope you like it. And i can;t wait to get started with Skypeia.**

**(Small Time skip)**

OWW!" Cray yelled holding his Nose.

"Come on Cray! you got to be getting better by now." Alisa said

Cray then tried to throw a punch at her she just simply dodged. Cray was just punching towards Alisa

"Stop trying to charge." Alisa said pushing Cray over.

Cray then went to punch her again Alisa dodged and then kicked him in the Stomach bringing him down with a thud.

"Come on I thought you were going to teach me some cool art skills, by now?" Cray said complaining

"Not until you can hit me " Alisa said

"Why? We've been at this forever. " Cray Said

"I don't care. the soon you can hit me the soon I will teach you." Alisa said

Cray got up again and then went for Alisa again. he then went for another punch Alisa then quickly dodged it Alisa then went for a Kick and Cray grabbed her leg surprising her Cray pushed her back and Cray then side kicked her in the stomach. Alisa then held her stomach in pain going down.

"Oh crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" Cray said

Heh...wow Cray that was some kick." Alisa said coughing

"You think so?" cray said

"Yeah I've never been kicked that hard before. Good job." Alisa said holding her hand out

"oh uh thank you." Cray said getting her hand. Alisa then flipped Cray over her head.

"All right. As I promised I'll show you my Art technique." Alisa said

"Yes Finally!" Cray yelled

* * *

**Alisa then led Cray into another blank part of the building. She then layed down the tools and stuff they will need. Spray cans, Masks, paint Etc.**

Okay now just do what I do? Now the trick is to make sure that you have a clear mind, picture the wall as a blank piece of paper or portrait. And think of your Spray can as your Brush." Alisa said taking a deep breath and then started to spray paint.

Cray then followed right behind her. Watching everything she was doing.

"Like this?" Cray said

Alisa Turned around a noticed a huge blob mess on the wall.

Alisa just sweat dropped over the whole ordeal.

"Uhh not exactly." Alisa said

* * *

"Okay how about this?" Cray said

Alisa then looked at Cray Graffiti art

"meh." Alisa said

"What do you mean Meh?" Cray said annoyed

"Thats what I mean It's just...Meh." Alisa said

Cray then had a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Oh come on I worked really hard on this one it doesn't impress you just a little?" Cray said

" Cray you can't expect everything you make to be a Masterpiece." Alisa said

"Yeah I know and I shouldn't expect praise for every single piece of art I do, My father tells me that all the time. " Cray said pouting and in a smartass tone sitting down.

Alisa then slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Cray said

"Quit being such a Crybaby, that didn't hurt." Alisa said

Cray then threw an empty paint can at her head.

"OW!" Alisa said holding her head in pain

"You quit being such a Crybaby." Cray said sticking his tongue out at her.

Alisa then tackled Cray into the Ground.

they were then tumbling all over the place knocking over Spray/Paint cans all over the Place. covering both of them in Paint. Cray and Alisa then stopped for a minute and looked at each other face to face. Alisa then Saw Crays face that was covered in paint. Alisa got off of Cray and then started to hold her Laugh in.

"Whats so funny?" Cray said

Alisa then start broke out Laughing. Cray then looked in a mirror and noticed what she was Laughing at.

"You look like a Clown on a Rainy Day. hahahahahaha." Alisa laughed

"Oh yeah well look at yourself." Cray said smiling

Cray Just looked at himself in Silence and then couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Cray and Alisa were then looking out on top of a roof. Pin pointing on where they would like to Paint next.

"All right Cray You pick this time. What do you want to Tag?" Alisa said

"Hmmmm." Cray said looking around he then noticed the Docks and saw a Marine ship.

"That one." Cray said

Alisa then looked at it.

"Uh Cray Are you sure you want to do..." Alisa said right when he saw Cray sliding down the roof.

"Okay Never mind." Alisa said

Cray was then running towards the Dock. He then hid behind some Crates, Making sure that he wasn't spotted. Alisa was then right behind him.

"Okay Cray I got to ask why this one?" Alisa said

"It's Ian's Fathers Ship. He's always been a jerk to me and my dad for years." Cray said

"Well what is it that you had in mind?" Alisa said

"You'll see." Cray said

After the coast was clear Cray and Alisa then went to Work. Cray couldn't help but smile over the whole Ordeal. He never felt this happy before in a long time.

"Man he's going to be pissed." Alisa said smiling looking at their work.

**(The Next day)**

**Cray and Alisa were looking out in the Distant with some Binoculars to check out the Dock.**

WHAT THE HELL!?" The Marine Captain yelled out

Cray and Alisa were out in the distant laughing.

"I told you he would be Pissed." Alisa said

"It was Worth it." Cray said smiling.

"You do know that all that Work will be cleaned up pretty soon right?" Alisa said

"Yeah...I know...but...it just felt good you know?" Cray said then sat down with a sigh Sitting down to look at his Notebook. Alisa then looked over and noticed Cray. staring at the First page of his Notebook.

"What is that?" Alisa said

It was the first thing I Ever Drew in this." Cray Said

_(Flashback)_

_Mom, Mom Look at what I drew, it's my first ever Masterpiece!" Cray said smiling holding up the Notebook_

_Crays Mother Theresa was a Lady in her Mid 30's, she had Long Black hair Green eyes and Freckles._

_Theresa Looked at her son with a smile and looked at the Picture that was in the Notebook. it was a Picture of Her, Cray and his Father But in Minor Stick Figure form._

_"Wow this is Really good, But you still have a lot to Learn, __My little Artist.__" Theresa said smiling_

_"Yeah I know, One of these days I'm going to make one of the Greatest Pieces of art that no one has ever seen before become One of the Greatest artists who ever lived, just you wait Thats a Promise!" Cray said with Enthusiasm._

_"You really take a lot from your Father Cray." Theresa said Smiling_

Crays Father Arrived home with a concern Look on his face.

_"High Dad! Look at what I Drew." Cray said_

_"Not now Cray." Crays Father said rubbing Crays head._

_Cray looked up at his dad in with a concerned look as he walked by. Theresa then noticed her husbands concerned face._

_"Honey what is it?" Theresa said_

* * *

"I wish things were back to the way things were." Cray said

Alisa sat right by him.

"What was it like? back then." Alisa said

"you should've seen it. People from all across the East Blue would come here, showing off there talents and different art pieces. they weren't afraid to express themselves like they are now...My Father told me stories that our family was one of the Founders for this island, Renoir Ola was his name. he was the first one in our family to travel outside of the East Blue which is what inspired him to make this island in order to Share his Experiences through his Paintings, not that it really matters now." Cray said

"What happened?" Alisa said

"Lets just say that their were people, who didn't really appreciate on what the Island stood for. While Many people found it as a source of Freedom and Expression, others found it as a source of Disrespect and Disloyalty to thrive. They wanted the Island to be completely "Censored". My Father took offense about the Idea. My Parents was running a Protest When the Marines came to confiscate everything at our Museum. The people revolted holding the Marines back." Cray Said

_(Flashback)_

_ A small Gathering of People In front of the Museum Including an 8 Year old Cray, Crays Dad, and Crays Mom. Cray was holding his Notebook tight_

_"Is everything going to be Okay Mom?" Cray said_

_Everything is going to be fine Sweetie." Theresa said_

_"By Orders of the World Government we are Authorized to Confiscate any sen tell your people to Move!" The Marine Vice Admiral __ yelled at the Large Gathering of People In front of the Museum _

_"NO!" The People yelled_

_"YOUR NOT TAKING AWAY WHAT MY FAMILY AND ALL THESE PEOPLE HAVE WORKED SO HARD FOR! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Crays Father yelled_

_FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION! FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION!" The People were yelling pushing away the Marines._

_" I IMPLORE YOU TO STAND DOWN OR I WILL BE OBLIGATED TO USE FORCE!" the Marine Vice Admiral yelled_

_Mr. Ola just stood his Ground._

_This upsetted the Marine Captain being told off in front of his men._

_How dare he tells me off like this!' The marine Vice Admiral said in his head._

_The Marine vice Admiral out of pure rage pulled his gun out at him, _

_Are you going to move or am I going to have to make you move?' The Marine Vice Admiral yelled in a angry tone_

_DAD!" Cray yelled_

_"STOP POINTING THAT GUN AT MY HUSBAND!" Theresa said_

_Then Crays Father did the most unthinkable thing, he spit right in the guys face._

_That was the Last Straw and The Marine Vice Admiral was ready to fire, He then just looked at the corner of his eye and then quickly moved his pistol towards the direction of Cray._

_"NO!" Crays father yelled out_

_**"BANG!"**_

_A bullet was heading Straight for Cray, But before he could React somebody Ran right in front of him and hugged him as the bullet made contact with someone else. the bullet didn't go straight through. Everything was Silent._

_"Are you okay Son?" Theresa said looking at Cray With a Worried face._

_Everyone including Crays Father and All the people that were there were wide eyed._

_"Mom?...Mom?" Cray said dropping his Notebook on the ground_

_Theresa could feel blood coming out her chest. Theresa had tears coming from her eyes..Theresa Hugged Cray even Tighter._

_"Cray...Listen to me...no matter what happens...I love you with all my heart." Theresa said as She Looked down and noticed that he Dropped his Notebook Theresa slowly picked up the Notebook and put it in Crays hand.._

_"My baby boy...Your going to become a Great Artist Cray...One of the Best..Don't let anybody...tell you Different?" Theresa said with a smile and with tears in her eyes_

_Cray tightened his Grip on the Notebook and hugged his Mom Tightly._

_"Please Mom...Don''t." Cray Tearfully Said_

_then suddenly he started to feel the grip from his Mother going away._

_Mom?" Cray said gently shaking her_

_No Response._

_"Mom?...Mom?...MOM!" Cray yelled shaking even harder_

(End of Flashback)

Alisa could see that Cray was becoming uncomfortable.

The Museum use to be right there (Pointing at the Marine Base). Until they took it down and took everything, Everything that my family has worked so hard for and it sucks...No matter what...I'm going to become a Great Artist. and that's a Promise." Cray said

Alisa looked at Cray with a smile. He could see the Determination in his eyes.

" (Blows Strand of Hair away from her face)..Come on Cray Lets head Back." Alisa said

* * *

(Present Day the Going Merry)

Nico Robin was Looking through the Notebook with Interest as Cray was Outside. seeing all the Drawings that Cray has done over the years. showing a Boy and Girl on a small Sailing ship to. Nico Robin couldn't help but smile over the Drawings. but before she could go any further into it Cray showed up, from outside.

"Would you please put my Notebook down." Cray said

Robin looked and noticed Cray.

Robin Closed the Notebook Gently and put it back on the Desk.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself, these are really good for a beginning artist like yourself." Nico robin said

Cray Quickly grabbed the Notebook and quickly went through it. to make sure everything was good.

"My notebook is off limits, got it?" Cray said trying to be calm Looking her dead in the eye.

Nico Robin couldn't help but smile, she got up from the chair and walked out.

"Hey Robin." Cray said

"Yes." Robin said

"...Thanks...for Complimenting my Work." Cray said

"Your Welcome." Robin said closing the door

Cray then Went to Continue to Figure out what to Draw Next.

Cray then turned around to look at the closed door he just sat there for a few minutes and then turned back. Cray then had a smile on his Face He then Began Drawing.

5 minutes later.

"There, Perfect." Cray said With a smile on his face.

It was a drawing of Nico Robins Face Right Next to the Other Drawings of the Straw Hats.

**There you go The Backstory is Done! Next Stop Jaya! I hope you found the Backstory good, I thought really hard on it. I hope to write to you all soon.**


	54. The St Briss

**(The Next Day On the Open Sea)**

** Back on the Going Merry, Nami was setting course for the Next unknown Island. Zoro was continuing his Exercises while Sanji, Ussop, Luffy, Cray and Robin were on the Deck, discussing on what kind of Island they will be heading to next.**

**Warning: May contain Spelling errors**

"So Nami is the next island were going to a Snow Island?" Luffy said

"You want Snow Again?" Nami said in annoyance checking her Log Pose

"Well I hope its a Spring Island or something, I'm just about tired of going through Snow and Deserts for a while." Cray said scratching his head in annoyance

"the Records in Alubarna said that the next island is an Autumn Island " Robin said

"Autumn I like Autumn too." Luffy said

"is there anything you don't like?" Cray said

"Well...I don't like being Hungry." Luffy said in a thinking position

"That was a Rhetorical Question Luffy." Cray said

Then Suddenly something hit Cray on the top of the head.

"Ow. what was that?" Cray said looking up

what was what?" Sanji said

everyone looked and then started to notice tiny pieces falling on top of there ship.

What the hell? this isn't Rain." sanji said holding his arm out

"Is it Hail?" Ussop said

"I never heard of Brown Hail Before." Cray said

Cray Looked up He then went all bug eyed.

Uhh..guys WHAT IS THAT!?" Cray Yelled with bug eyes pointing up

everyone looked and noticed a Huge ship with a menacing figure head with Sharp Pointy teeth falling right towards them.

"IT"S A GIANT SHIP!" Nami yelled

"FALLING FROM THE SKY!?" Luffy yelled

The ship crashed right by them causing the Merry to Rock around violently on the Water

WAAAAAAAAAA!" everyone yelled

"QUICK EVERYONE GRAB A HOLD OF SOMETHING ON THE SHIP!" Zoro yelled

Everyone was holding onto Something to make sure there not knocked off the ship.

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!" Nami screamed holding onto the Mast

"It's Just a dream, I'm only having a nightmare thats's whats going on. and when I open my eyes it will all be over." Ussop said sitting trying to calm himself

"THERES STILL MORE DEBRIS FALLING!" Cray yelled

then something landed right by Ussop which scared the shit out of him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ITS A SKELETON!" Ussop screamed throwing the Skeleton Skull

DON'T THROW THIS DISGUSTING THING AT ME IDIOT!" Nami yelled tossing it at Cray.

"GROSS!" Cray yelled Tossing it at Sanji only for him to kick it into Pieces.

It just keeps coming!" Sanji yelled

...

**After that Horrible Experience everyone then looked at what was in front there ship and then at the sky. there ship was covered in Debris including an old coffin that had a skeleton inside**

"Why did a ship fall from the Air?!" Luffy said

"To Weird." Sanji said

"you said it. and here I thought things couldn't get any weirder." Cray said looking up

Oh no." Nami said looking at her Log Pose

What is it Nami?" Sanji said

"It's the Log Pose, I think it's broken..its only pointing up at the sky." Nami said staring at the Log Pose with Concern

"No...I don't think your Log pose is broken...It's tracking another Magnetic Field, and it's changing the Direction of the Pose. if it's pointing up..it must have locked onto...Sky Island." Robin said looking up.

"SKY ISLAND?!" Everyone yelled

Are you serious?" Nami said

"Theres a Floating island up there!?" Luffy yelled smiling

did that ship and Skeleton really fall from there!?" Ussop said

thats Ridiculous. I don;t see an island up there. all I see is just Clouds." Zoro said

""Thats not exactly how it works. It's not an island per say but an entire Ocean." Robin said

"Really no way." Nami said

WHAAAAA!" Luffy Ussop and chopper said in Awe.

"I'm still confused." Sanji said

" An entire Ocean existing above us?" Cray said Questioning

"YEAH! RAISE THE SAILS AND SET OUR COURSE FOR SKY ISLAND IS EVERYONE READY?!" Luffy yelled pointing up.

"PUT THE RUDDER DOWN AND POINT THE BOW HIGH INTO THE SKY!" Ussop yelled

"SKYWARD HO!" They Both yelled pointing up

"Uhhh did you guys forget that this ship can't fly?" Cray said sweating dropping

realization then hit Ussop and Luffy and they then started to cry.

"To tell you the truth All I know about sky island is word of mouth, rumor, I've never actually seen it." robin said

" of course not, because it's a Lie, Islands don;t float in the sky our log pose is broken thats all it is." Nami said

"Not quite miss navigator, your trying to fix something thats not even broken, we should be trying to find a way to get to sky island, you really need to learn to trust your instruments." Robin said

"This is the Grandline after all Nami, anything is possible." Cray said

"So you truly believe that an Island is floating in the sky?" Nami said questioning Cray

"after all the weird stuff we've seen, I can't really write it off completely." Cray said

Nami still had a Questioning look on her face.

"No matter how crazy things get or how weird the situation we get ourselves into is, never doubt the Log Pose, out here on the water this is one of the most steadfast and unbreakable rules. What we should be doubting is the common sense we all have that tells us an island cannot exist in the sky on an ocean of nothing...that needle is pointing towards an island I bet my life on it." Robin said

* * *

Robin was Checking the Skeleton that was in the Coffin that landed on the Deck of the Ship,

"thats disgusting digging through a dead mans clothes." Chopper said hiding behind the mast.

"You really think putting that skull together is going to tell us something?" Cray said to Robin

"don't know but I could use your help though by keeping this skull together." robin said piecing together the Skull.

"Fine." Cray said Making a Color glob in his hand.

"Your into some really weird stuff Robin." Sanji said

" any lady with a fascination for dead things is interesting in my book." Sanji said

"any lady no matter what, is interesting in your book Sanji." Cray said in a smartass tone.

Zoro then started to look around.

"wheres Luffy and Ussop?" Zoro said

Zoro looked and noticed Luffy and Ussop checking the slowly sinking ship.

"what kind of trouble are those two getting themselves into now?" Zoro said

"Probably the bad kind." chopper said

And There." Cray said

Robin then put the fully restored skull down, which seem to have three holes drilled into the crown.

"Looks good as new." Sanji said

"Yes except for the holes that are on the crown that came from an external source." Robin said

"Arrows maybe?" Cray said

" Not quite but good guess, these are from a medical procedure called Craterization, Am I right doctor?" Robin said

"Yes. an ancient one. they cut out a small hole or holes in the skull in order to constrain foreign masses like tumors, but that's a medical technique from a very long time ago." chopper said

"Knowing how old a technique like this is, I would say this person has been dead for at least 200 years. It must've been during his voyage that he finally succumbed to the Illness whatever it was, much more then the rest of his body the teeth are in surprisingly good condition, Because he rubbed tar on them, it was a common practice in the south blue to keep out bacterial infections and considering the history of that region my guess this man was from an exploratory party." Robin said

Robin then got up to get a book. Robin went through the pages and found a picture of a ship.

"Here it is, the St Briss from the Briss Kingdom they launched it as a scout ship 208 years ago." Robin said

"Yeah thats the ship that fell on us ." Nami said

" Yeah I recognize the figurehead." Zoro said

" it was probably sailing up there unmanned this whole time." Cray said

"Who would've thought that we could learn so much from old bones." Nami said

"I 'm sure you;ve heard that dead men tell no tales but the things that surround them does if this was a scouting party we should find evidence of that on the St Briss" Robin said

Yeah except that it's sinking like a rStone." Nami said looking said

SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Luffy yelled In the water

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Nami yelled at Luffy

"Don't worry I got him! Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled launging the Blue sticky hand towards Luffy pulling him and Ussop back to the ship.

* * *

HEY GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND LOOK!" Luffy yelled opening the Map up.

"A MAP OF THE SKY ISLAND!?" everyone yelled

"It's called Skypeia?" Nami said holding the map.

"Thats right." Luffy said

"So there is an Island up there." Nami said

"YEAH! THE ISLANDS REAL! THE ISLANDS REAL! NEXT STOP SKY ISLAND!" Luffy Ussop and Chopper were jumping around with Joy

"Now hold on you guys even if theres an island up there we have no way of getting up there plus there are alot of fake maps. "Nami said

HUUUUUUUH!?" Luffy, ussop and chooper said looking at her with down faces.

"Wait that doesnlt mean that the map you got is fake but still..."WE HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING ON HOW TO GET THERE!" Nami yelled

"YOUR THE NAVIGATOR THINK OF SOMETHING!" Luffy yelled

"I CAN:T JUST THINK OF SOMETHING OUT OF THIN AIR WE HAVE NO IDEA WERE THIS PLACE IS!" Nami yelled

I WANT TO GO TO THE SKY ISLAND!" Luffy yelled complaining

Nami then Punched Luffy upside the head.

"this isn't about you it's about reality, and what the reality is we know next to nothing, we need more information, if a ship that size could make it up there i'm pretty sure we can so the same, we need to find more records about that ship." Nami said

"how the ship is at the bottom of the ocean by now." Ussop said

"Well then We'll Salvage it." Nami said

"YES SALVAGE!" Luffy said

"Chopper then looked at Robin with Confusion.

"Whats Salvaging?" Chopper said

"It means to pull up a sunken ship from underneath the water, But a ship that size is to big for us." Robin said

"how do you expect us to Salvage a big ship like that?" Cray said to Nami

"Leave that to me." Ussop said

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Cray were inside separate contraptions that Ussop made for deep Sea Exploring, they looked like Diving Gear that was made entirely out of Barrels Sanji and Zoro only had to use one Barrel While Luffy and Cray had to use two. the Barrels had an Air supply that was attached to tubes connected to the ship.

"Oh man this is so Exciting!" Luffy said

" I can't wait to see what that ship has in store for us." Cray said

"Don't worry Nami-swan I swear to find the answers you seek or I will refuse to Return!" Sanji cheerfully said

"I'll hold you to that." Nami said

"You'll be safe those barrel are my special design the've never been busted." Ussop said

Then suddenly a Huge ship emerged from the Water to Grab a Large bird in the Air.

"Well good luck you guys. I'm pretty sure it's still safe" Nami said

Okay here we go!" Luffy said jumping off of the Ship along with Zoro, Cray and Sanji and into the water as they were slowly descending down into the dark abyss of the ocean

"This is Chopper could yoou guys Call off." Chopper said holding the Brake.

"this is a Cray and were a okay.' Cray said through the air tube.

"This is Luffy and there are a ton of Monsters down here.' Luffy said

I see a giant sea snake nest right under us.' Zoro said

" This is Snaji and there staring at me.' Sanji said

Oh man I am so glad they didn't ask me to go with them.' Ussop said scared

"all right you guys just keep going. and chopper keep hold of that brake." Nami said

"Got it." Chopper said

then Suddenly someone started to chant something out in the Distance

SALVAGE!" SALVAGE"

Whats that?" Ussop said looking through his Binoculars.

"Is that another ship?" Nami said

"All of them looked and noticed a huge ship sailing towards them that had a huge Cymbal Banging Monkey as it's Figurehead.

"Is THIS THE LOCATION OF THE SUNKEN SHIP?!" The Captian yelled

YES it is Masira SIR!" The crew yelled

"THEN PREPARE TO SALVAGE THE SHIP!" Masira yelled

The Captain looked like the Cross between a human and an Ape. He was wearing an orange Yellow Jumpsuit with his name Masira on it, He was also wearing Head phones and googles and he even had a Tail.

"Of all the times, why must it be now that these weirdos show up?" nami said sweatdropping

Masira then spotted the Rest of the Stra Hats.

"Hey what are you guys doing here this here is my territory!" Masari said

"Your Territory? "nami said

Thats right every sunken ship around here is Mine you didn;t mess with my stuff right?" Masari said

"Looks like he wants to salvage that ship to." Robin said

"Wait a Minute I have an Idea?" Nami said

"HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION!?" Masari said

"Hey I got a Question For you?" Namis aid

WHAT IS IT?" Masari said

"Are you planning on salvaging the ship thats under us?" Nami said

"OF COURSE I AM! I'M A MAN THAT WILL SALVAGE ANY SHIP NO MATTER HOW BIG!" Masari said

"So can we watch you guys do it?" Nami said

"Huh? Ah I see you guys ahve never seen a salvage operation before alright, just Watch and Learn and we'll show yoou how it's done." Masari said

"Phew thats a relief now all we have to do is just wait until...

"CAPTIAN WE HAVE A PROBLEM SOME OF OUR MEN HAVE BEEN ATTACKED IN THE OCEAN!" a Crewmember yelled

"Was it one of those Sea kings?" Masari said

No, it looks like he was punched and kicked by someone!" the Crewmember said

SO YOUR SAYING THEIRS SOMEONE DOWN THERE BESIDES US!?" Masari yelled

This caused Nami anmd Ussop to shriek a little

"uh oh" Nami said sweating

"this isn;t good." Ussop said scared.

HEY YOU!?" Masari yelled at the Straw hats

"hey wait a minute we can explain." Nami said

""It looks like theres someone else down there you guys be careful!" Masari said

"Sure" Ussop and Nami said

_"thank goodness he's an Idiot."_ Nami said

"all right to Head down!" masari said

a few if Masaris men all got suited up in Diving gear.

* * *

(Underneath The Ocean)

Sanji, Cray, Zoro and Luffy were still descending down into the ocean as many kinds of Fish and Sea life were passing by them. Zoro was unlucky enoough to have an Octupus stick to his Barrel kind of Blocking his View

"Man the bottom goes on forever." Cray said in his head Looking around area

"Hey you guys Look?" Luffy said

All of them looked down and noticed the ship.

"finally." zoro said

As all four of them landed on the ocean floor, Surrounded by what was left of the St. Briss

"okay anybody have any suggestion on how to go about this?" Cray said

"We'll have a better chance to uncover something if we split up, I'll check over here you three go...some other way." sanji said

All three them started to explore different sections of the ship. Cray was walking around the ship going through a Desk and many other things that may hold records of some kind, But nothing

"Come on, there has to be something around here." Cray said in his head.

Zoro was checking out a sheath that happened to have a 200 year old Sword in it. Zoro took the sword out only to realize that it rusted away.

Luffy as he was looking around noticed a weird contraption that looked like some kind of Broken riding Vehicle.

Sanji Kicked a door down and noticed a a couple of skeletons in it, he looked through some Debris and noticed a picture of a women, Cray, Zoro and Luffy came in to investigate as well.

"Hey, Zoro, Look." Luffy said pointing

All of them looked and noticed an old Treasure chest,

"A treasure Chest neat." Cray said

"Zoro then Used one of the broken harpoons that was lying around to break open the Chest. and as he opened it. all that was in it was a Feather Zoro then just picked it up with a Confused look on his Face.

"What do you make of this?" Zoro said

"It looks like a Feather?" Sanji said

Then suddenly something Big crashed right by them, it looked like a Huge Black Hook with a hole in it.

"CRADLE INSTALLATION COMPLETE" Someone said outside of the Ship

* * *

(The Surface)

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_" Luffy, Cray, Zoro, and Sanji yelled through the Speaker

Both Nami and Ussop covered the Four Speakers Quickly in order to not get the attention from Masari

"HEY WHATS THAT MONKEY THING WHATS THAT FOR?!" Ussop yelled quickly Pointing at the Figure Head

"Oh this.. you got a keen eye this figure head isn't just for Direction.. BARCO HUNTER FORWARD!" Masari yelled

Suddenly the Figure head was then Pushed forward by some contraption with it's cymbals spread out ,they then released it down into the Ocean and it connected to the Salvagin Equipment.

BArco HUNTER MERGING COMPLETE!" THe men yelled

Masari then took hold of a tube.

"All RIGHT TIME TO START BLOWING!" Masari yelled

"no way, he's not going to lift that entire ship just with his breath." Nami said

Masari then took a huge Breath Expanding his whole Chest and then he Blow into the Tube to Start up the Blowing process. as the other men were jumping on top of an oversized Bellow looking Machine in order to pump in more Air.

* * *

(The St Briss)

Cray, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro just looked at the Hook in confusion and then the hole that was on it, started let out a huge bubble.

"Is that a Bubble?" Cray said

And in a matter of Seconds the entire ship was engulfed inside of a huge bubble causing it to slowly rise up from the Ocean floor. and

* * *

GYAAAAAH!"

"SIR THE CREW UNDER THE WATER!" A crewmember said

THERE IS SOMEONE INSIDE THE SHIP! AHHHHH!" The underwater team yelled

"GRRRRRR! HOW DARE THEY ATTACK MY CREW WHO ARE THEY!?" Masari yelled

"What are those idiots thinking!?" Nami said in her head.

MEN I'M HEADING DOWN! CONTINUE TO WORK PULLING UP THE SHIP!" Masari yelled jumping into the Ocean.

"YES SIR!" The Men yelled

Masari then started to swim down towards the rising ship. and as he was a Sea king was just about to attack him.

"MONKEY PUNCH!" Masari yelled in his head Punching the Sea King Straight in the Face Causing it to Swim away.

* * *

(St Briss)

The Four of them then took off there Barrel Suits

"Good we can finally take these things off it's dry now in here." Luffy said lifting the barrel over his head.

"Man I was starting to get Cramps in these things." Cray said taking off the Barrel and then the Small safe

"Who do you think is Raising up the ship?" Zoro said

"could something have happened to everyone else up there?" Cray said

"I''ve been trying to contact everyone but there not responding. I hope Nami and Robin are Okay." Sanji said

then suddenly something big punched through there section of the ship.

""WHO DARES TO CAUSE TROUBLE IN MY PART OF THE SEA!" Masari yelled out punching through he then had a menacing look staring at the four of them.

"Nice...Make up." Luffy said nonchantley

this Caught Masari by surprise and then he made slight smile

"Thanks I feel like it adds a refine Quality on my face." Masari said

"Well it sure adds something." Luffy said

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro and Sanji said in Unison.

* * *

( A few Minutes Later)

Luffy and Marasi were just talking away and Laughing.

"all of you people from the East Blue have a good sense of humor. "Masari said laughing

"Well I really don't know about all that, nothing compares to a one time Gorilla in Make up." Luffy said

Haha oh shut your mouth you know I look good." Masari said smiling.

The Creature then clamped right on the ship and then Started to Rise up to the Surface. with the ship and ropes in it's mouth.

As the Large Creature broke the Surface of the water it Made Nami and Ussop Panic.

"Does Anyone Else see the Giant Turtle the size of an island in front of us!?" Nami yelled

CAPTAIN CAPTAIN!" Masaris crew yelled out

One tooth is the size of our Boat, thats it were dead!" nami yelled

THERES NO MONSTER! I"M JUST HAVING ANOTHER STUPID DREAM THAT ALL OF US ARE HAVING FOR SOME REASON!" Ussop yelled covering his eyes with

You all know that our boys have just gotten eaten and so did that ship we were trying to salvage." robin said calmly

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" Ussop yelled

They see the Large turtle Monster just chewing.

"Yep definitely eaten, I can see the Air Tubes Sticking out of the Mouth." Robin said

WAAAAAAH, A SEA MONSTER ATE MY FRIENDS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Chopper screamed running around in circles

"This is all yoour Fault Nami you said it was okay for them go and it woiuld be safe now look what happened!" Ussop yelled

"Your right...I'M SORRY YOU GUYS!" Nami said

"I guess thats aa good at its going to get." Ussop said crying.

Suddenly the Ship started to tilt to the side. as well as Masaris Ship

"If we donlt cut the Air Hoses that beast will drag us staright to the Bottom of the Ocean." Robin said

"THEN THINK OF SOMETHING YOUR THE STRONGEST ONE HERE!" Ussop yelled

"Give me minute I';ll think of something." Robin said

OKAY GUYS REEL IN THE ROPES LETS SAVE OUR CAPTIAN!" Masaris Crew said

Masaris Crew then started to reel in.

"There Right Our Unity is is tested in at a time like this." Ussop said trying to build up some courage

"Ussop!" Nami said

"Yeah!" ussop said Determined

"CUT THE ROPES AND LETS SAIL OUT OF HERE!" Nami yelled

ARE YOU THE DEVIL!?" Ussop yelled falling down.

Suddenly the entire sky Just turned Dark.

"What?..Whats going on? everything went dark." Ussop said

"Scary." chopper said

"Thats odd it's not even close to nighttime." Nami said

LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI, CRAY!" Ussop yelled

**"SPLASH"**

Suddenly, Two Individuals Were Launched out of the Water and onto the Deck, along with bag full of Stuff.

"LUFFY CRAY" They all yelled

Nami the ran towards both of them then started to slap them in their faces trying to wake them up.

"HEY YOU GUYS WAKE UP! WHAT HAPPENED! WHERES ZORO AND SANJI?!" Nami yelled

"(Gurgle)..(Cough) (Cough) " Cray was coughing out water

"Cray answer me where are they? 'Nami said

"UGGGH..okay okay I'm AWAKE STOP SLAPPING ME!" Cray yelled

Then Sanji and Zoro climbed up to the ship with Bags over there shoulders

"Zoro, Sanji!" Chopper yelled in relief

"we need to get out of here right now." Zoro said

That guy was Crazy." Sanji said

Yeah your Right lets get away from that turtle!" Ussop said

No it wasn;t a turtle it was a Monkey." Zoro said

"Yeah once he realized that we were taking stuff from the ship he went Crazy." Sanji said

"that was Marai he's Salvager? It's amazing how all of you escaped from that things mouth...hmm thats weird why does he still have his Mouth open" Ussop said pointing

Zoro and Sanji then looked

"WE WERE IN THAT THINGS MOUTH!?" Zoro yelled

Luffy then finally woke up.

"ugh.. hey why is it Night time?" Luffy said looking up

"LUFFY! GIve me a hand we need to set sail!" Zoro yelled

"Then suddenly something else launched out of the Ocean and onto the going merry it was Masari

"HOLD IT!" Mara yelled

"YOU PUNKS YOOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWYA FROM STELING MY TRESURE!?" Masari yelled

"TREASURE! THERE WAS TREASURE!" nami said with Sparkling eyes

"YEAH THERE WAS Alot?" Luffy said

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Cray said continuously with his shocking eyes

"Cray whats Wrong?" Liuffy said

Cray then pointed out. everyone turned around and noticed Five Huge Shadowy Figures with wings and Spear Like Weapons

Everybody was Flabbergasted. they didnlt know what to say, they were two scared tand surprised to say anything every single one of them.

"MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRS!" Luffy and Masari yelled

everyone then Started to Paddle Away As fast as they could on the Merry, Zoro, Cray, Luffy, Ussop and Sanji there were not Stopping for even a Second not until they saw Sunlight and Luckily they managed to find it.

* * *

After Another Horrifying Expriance Everyone laid there trying to piece together on what tey just saw.

"no way." Zoro said

"Right no way someone can be that big?" Ussop said

Sanji then Lit a Ciggerate

"The Grandline is just one mystery after another." Sanji said

"We saw a Huge ship fall from the Sky." Zoro said

"The Needle of the Log Pose keeps pointing up to the sky." Nami said

"Finding a weird map of a island that may be in the sky" Cray said

"A Weird Monkey Appeared to Salvage the ship." Ussop said

"We Saw Huge Turtle Eat the ship." chopper said

"The Night came." Robin said

"and at the end we saw huge monsters who were a dozen times larger then the Giants we met in Little Garden!" Luffy said

"Yeah those thing scared even me." Masari said sitting down with his eyes closed

"Everyone then Noticed that Masari was still on the ship

"BEAT IT!" Zoro, Sanji, Cray and Luffy yelled Kicking Masari high into the air and off there ship!.

**HERE WE GO THE JAYA ARC HAS NOW BEGUN!**


	55. Onward to Jaya, Sound vs Fire (Brief)

What on Earth did you guys go into the water for!?" Nami yelled

Zoro, Cray, Sanji and Luffy put everything that they found on the Deck most of it was just some pretty seashells, and some old antiques, Luffy was wearing an old armor suit with a rusty sword

"This stuff is all Junk And I don;t see any Clues on how to get to the sky!" Nami yelled

"There was nothing...When we looked it was clear that the the ship was plundered or that there was some kind of mutiny." Sanji said

"All the more Reason why we need more Information if were going to the sky. Means what happened on that ship could happen to us! we need information to stay Alive and what did you get!?, Rusty Swords, Dishes and a Live octopus!" Nami yelled

"Wow Nami thanks for Emphasizing the fact that what we found on the ship that we almost got killed in is Useless! I would like to see you do better!" Cray yelled getting pissed off

"Believe me Cray I know for fact If I was down their I would've found something twice as better then you ever will!' Nami yelled

"Well now that the ships gone you can't exactly prove that fact now can you? huh Ms. three hundred Percent!?" Cray yelled closing his eyes and blowing a raspberry at her.

Nami then just slammed Crays face right in the Deck out of anger with a vein popping on her head. Cray head was now stuck and was now trying to get his head out.

MMFSMDBABDSNQWSDMSDNASMD!" Cray muffled

"Hey nami Look at these beautiful seashells that I got for you." sanji said smiling

"i don;t need them you big Dummy." nami said walking upstairs

"Namis cute when shes mad!" Sanji said with heart eyes

as Nami was going to the upper Deck she saw Robin sitting on the sidelines.

"Having a tough time?" robin said

"It's only going to get worse, there all a bunch of idiots! now we can't get to our destination

"how about this?" robin said holding an eternal Pose

"An eternal Pose? where didi you get this?" Nami said

"i got from that monkeys ship earlier...just in case." Robin said

Nami then started held the log pose close.

"Your the only one on my side!" nami said with tears.

she then looked at the Log pose closely

"Jaya? that must be where that Monkeys headquarters is at."

"Jaya? Are we going there?" Luffy said

"Thats your Decision, you Idiot!" Nami yelled

"Well alright LETS GO TO JAYA!" Luffy yelled

Wait a minute if we go to that jaya place won;t the log pose be updated there again?" Ussop said

"Your right. if you we go there we might lose the Direction to Sky island!" Cray yelled

"Wait a minute! Nami whats the deal!?" Luffy yelled

"What!? your the one who wanted to go to Jaya!" Nami yelled

"Oh yeah. but i didn't think that would happen!" Luffy said

Thats how the log pose works your going to have to choose." Nami said

"Okay. Everyone Listen up I want to go to the Sky isalnd so were heading there." Luffy said

"Okay but how?" Nami said

"Were best to ask someone." Ussop said

"Then we'll ask someone in Jaya." Luffy said

So are we going to Jaya?" Nami said

"Just pick a damn Destination!" Cray yelled

"It's not as if a log pose can be stored as soon as we get there, so why don;t we go to jaya get the information we need and then leave before the log pose has time to reset?" Robin said

"Alright then we'll just do what you said. ALright everyone" Luffy said

"I wonder what kind of place Jaya is?" Chopper said

"Lets hope it's a place not crawling with assholes." Cray said

* * *

**(The Open Sea Alisa's ship the Main Room)**

Alisa along with her Four Crew members were around a round table playing cards, Alisa ended up folding knowing that she had a bad hand.

"Alright it's your turn." Leo said looking at Whiplash

Whiplash was holding his cards close he was looking at Leo and Gwen and Puto.

Puto was just scratching his head in confusion.

"I could never understand how this game works?" Puto said holding his cards close

Gwen had a small smirk on her face. she then put her cards down.

"Ha what do you think of that?" Gwen said

"A Straight!? OH COME ON!" Whiplash yelled slamming one of his tentacles on the table in frustration

Hey now don't be such a poor sport. I guess I win" Gwen said twirling a Revolver in one hand.

Not so fast cowgirl, Check this out." Leo said putting down cards

The hand that he had put a frown on Gwens Face.

"A FULL HOUSE! UGHHH DAMMIT!" Gwen said slamming her revolver on the ground the revolver then went off.

"Oh shit! take cover" Gwen yelled along with everyone else ducking down as the bullet was flying all across the room and then out the window.

Alisa, Whiplash and Leo just looked at Gwen.

"Opps sorry." Gwen said sweat dropping

...

Everyone was now Outside doing there routine. Whiplash was outside taking care of the Navigation, Puto was on top of the Crows nest looking out While Gwen was in the Kitchen making something to eat, as the aroma was was going out the Kitchen window.

So anything that you see out there?" Alisa said

As Puto was looking around he noticed Something.

"Yeah something small. and it seems to be coming this way!" Puto said

"What does it look like?" Alisa said

"It looks like a Raft of some kind, and it spewing fire." Puto yelled

"Fire?..Wait a minute.. PUTO TOSS ME THE EYE SCOPE!" Alisa yelled

Puto then threw the Eye scope down to her she looked out and then she had a smile on her face as she saw the figure jump into the air with a Fire Trail.

"(Blows Strand of hair from her face) Well, Well its a small world after all." Alisa said

"Alisa what going on out there? Gwen yelled out from the Kitchen

Alisa then Launched herself into the air with her Sound-Sound powers, Then Almost Immediately Both Fire and Sound Both Clashed into each other. Alisa and the Figure Both Kick blocked each other.

"Long time no see...Ace." Alisa said

"Same to you." Ace said

Suddenly the sky was surrounded by Fire and Sound as Ace and Alisa were both fighting each other in the Air.


	56. INTRODUCTION REWRITE

**hello everyone sorry its been taking so long for the next chapter and there is a good reason why, after much thought, I have actually been considering rewriting the story, not the whole story, but the the beginning, my characters introduction, the first chapter was actually going to start off the orange town arc, but I decided against it because I wanted to start the Grand line arc as fast as possible, but after thinking more on it and how it felt really rushed I am deciding to do just that that way I will be able to give my character more development. I hope all of you understand, ( Keep in mind the new introduction will not change anything drastic like when and where Cray learned new moves and techniques, those remain the same, everything from this point on except for my introduction and the loguetown arc is considered canon.**

**The Entire East Blue Saga will be in a different story. Titled "Crays Adventure: East Blue Saga." Keep a Look out for it.**


	57. UPDATE

**Hello Everyone as you may have noticed I deleted some of the beginning chapter of this Story, As I said last time, I was planning on covering my OC's Introduction in my New Story, One Piece Crays Adventure: East Blue Saga. As of right now I completely covered the Orange Town Arc And I am planning on adding the rest, later on, but that doesn;t mean that I won;t be updating this story, I'm working back to back on both Stories, the reason why I decided to do this is because I wanted my Character to feel more "Organic" to the Crew instead of outright throwing him into the crew.**

**if you want to know more about my Characters introduction go to the Story that is in the Description. I hope you like it. :)**


	58. Ace and Alisa's confrontation

**( Alisas Ship)**

**Alisas four Crewmates was staring in the sky as they saw their Captain actually Brawling against the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.**

"Oh my gosh! this is so cool to watch!" Whiplash said in excitement.

Gwen then slapped Whiplash in the back of the head.

"Don't say that! Alisa could probably die! how can you find that cool!?." Gwen said

"She'll be fine." Whiplash said confidently

"Yeah Alisa is tough she can get through this." Puto said

"And besides theirs really nothing that we can really do anyway but to just sit and watch." Leo said crossing his arms together.

Gwen just looked up with Concern.

Both Ace and Alisa were both exchanging blows made from there respected elements,

"FIRE FIST!" Ace yelled

A large flaming fist was heading towards Alisa.

"SONIC PUNCH!" Alisa yelled throwing her fist out as her arm turned into compacted sound waves heading towards the Attack.

Both attack came into contact making a huge Collision with the mix of the Soundwaves, the Fires height and Color changed into a bright Yellow making a huge Bwoong Noise.

Both Alisa and Ace both Landed on there feet on top of Alisas Ship.

Alisa's four Crew members took a step back.

"Damn...you sure didn't hold back with that Attack, glad to see you still haven't lost it." Alisa said walking towards him with her hand out.

Ace stood up himself and then shook Alisas hand.

"Glad to see that your still improving." Ace said

"Uh Alisa who is this guy?' Gwen said

I would like you to meet Ace an "old friend." Alisa said

" Wait a Minute? Ace?...as in Portgas D Ace, the Second Division commander of the WHITE BEARD PIRATES!?" Gwen yelled

"Yep thats the one." Alisa said blowing out a strand of hair.

"WOAH I can't believe you actually know him!" Gwen yelled kind of fangirling

"I see that you added one new Crew Member the last time we met." Ace said looking at Gwen

"Well you know me, I don't believe in strength in high numbers, Her names Gwen, Shes my Cook and Doctor." Alisa said

"Well...that explains the Aroma that I have been smelling. didn't think that it would be coming from your ship." Ace said

"Oh..Well I'm Glad that you...Ugh Like it." Gwen said blushing

"Hey Ace its good to see you Again." Whiplash said walking forward

"Its good to see you to Whiplash. and you to Leo." Ace said

"Long time no see Ace." Leo said giving him a handshake

Ace then looked back at Whiplash

I see your still wearing that Old Beanie I see." Ace said

Whiplash just adjusted his beanie tightly on top of his head.

Ace then went turned toward Puto who gave him a kind of a frown.

"Hey Puto." Ace said

"Hey Ace." Puto said turning his head to the side.

Alisa then started to smell something.

"Is something Burning?" Alisa said

"OH NO! Gwen yelled running towards the Kitchen.

"Well I'm guessing lunch is Ready." Alisa said walking towards the inside of the ship

Leo and Whiplash went ahead of her.

"You know your welcome to join us if you want, we got plenty of food to spare." Alisa said to Ace

**(Gurgle) Aces Stomach growled**

(Blows Strand of Hair)...and given by the sound your stomach. I'm pretty sure you'll want to." Alisa said

* * *

**(Dining room)**

"Is Everything okay in there Gwen!" Alisa said sitting down along with everyone else around the table.

"Don't worry..everything's...SHIT!." Gwen said

"What?" Alisa said

"Nothing Everything's Fine! be out in just a second." Gwen Said

Suddenly the Kitchen door then opened and then they saw Gwen carrying huge plates of food seasoned Steaks, roasted and seasoned Vegetables and potatoes and Pie for Dessert, to the table.

"Alright everyone time to dig in." Gwen said Smiling

"Are you sure you can handle that Gwen?" Whiplash said

"Don't worry I have it under control"

But as soon as she was walking towards the table. she then lost her footing due to slipping on a wetspot on the floor. The Plates of food then launched into the air.

"NOT AGAIN!" Gwen yelled slipping

Alisa Quickly Caught Gwen before she hit the ground. Whiplash Quickly got up and quickly caught one big plates with his two long tentacles While Leo Grabbed the one holding the Steaks and rice cakes. and Puto quickly jumped and grabbed the other one, and the they Quickly tossed the plates to the Table. in perfect Condition.

Alisa then stood Gwen up.

"Phew, thanks you guys...Again, All right everybody lets dig in." Gwen said

Everybody then started to fill up there plates. Chatting and everything.

"So how did you and Ace get to know each other?" Gwen said

" Well...I'm not in the mood to explain the Details but lets just say it had to deal with insults, an argument. and the argument escalated rather Quickly...but we managed to work it out. Although some of us still hold a little bit of resentment" Alisa said drinking out of her cup and looking at Puto.

"So you two were Rivals?" Gwen said

"You could say that...that is until Ace here decided to join the Whitebeard Pirates, from then on I hardly ever saw him" Alisa said

Ace then gave a slight smile.

"Those were the days, but now that I think about it, you still haven't apologized even though that me and my crew did." Ace said

"And you never will, and besides it's past history, but hey I was courteous enough to actually give you the money to fix up the mess that was done to your ship didn't I? I think that counts as an Apology." Alisa said

"Fair enough. Actually why don't you and your crew come and join us, Whitebeard is always looking for new Allies, and my crew can put in a good word for you." Ace said taking a drink.

" Heh Thanks...I'll have to think about it...So...what is the Second Division Commander of the WhiteBeard Pirates doing out here by himself?" Alisa said

"I'm on a mission...I'm looking for someone, Marshal D Teach going by the name Blackbeard." Ace said

"Any particular reason?" Alisa said

"He was a crew member of my Division, until he killed one of our own and sailed off, and as the second division commander it's my responsibilty to deal with him" Ace said

"Any luck tracking him down?" Alisa said

"I got few leads but nothing solid, But I'll find him, and I won't rest till I do." Ace said with a bit of anger and determination.

"Well...heres hoping that you catch the bastard." Alisa said clanging Aces cup

they then both Drank.

Ace then looked down at the table and noticed a wanted poster, on the table.

"Hey I know this guy." Ace said

What guy?" Alisa said

"this one, the one on this Poster." Ace said pointing at it

"Wait a minute you ran into him?" Alisa said surprisingly

"Yeah, he said that he was looking for somebody named Ally." Ace said

Alisa was then in a state of shock.

"No way...he's still calling me by that name?" Alisa said

"Ha! What? so your the one he was talking about?" Ace said

"Yeah...it was a stupid nickname that he use to call me by when we were kids...that moron, where is he now?" Alisa said chuckling.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was in Alabasta." Ace said

"ALABASTA!?...dammit." Alisa said

"I'm sure he's still fine, after all he's part of my little brothers crew." Ace said

" little brother?" Alisa said

"Yeah his names Luffy." Ace said

you never told me you had a little brother?" Alisa said

"you never asked." Ace said

"Good point...ah man" Alisa said worried.

"Your still worried about him?" Ace said

"No...of course not." Alisa said as she looked on lost in thought.

**Hello everybody, Yes I knows its been a while since I updated this story, School has been a Pain, and I've been trying to work on some more things for this story, Sorry if this Chapter was Mainly Filler, But the Next one we will be going back to The Straw Hats and in Jaya. Bye for now. :)**


	59. Mock Town

**(The Open Sea)**

You still don't see it Ussop?" Luffy said

Ussop was in the Crows nest with his Binoculars.

"No I don't see it yet." Ussop said

"This Jaya place can't be that far right?" Zoro said

"Yeah since the weather has been stable for a while now, we shoudl already be in the islands Climate." nami said

"Then Jaya must be a spring island then." Luffy said relaxing on top of the figurehead.

"It feels nice and warm." Chopper said

"You got to love that Spring feeling in the air, you just have to take it all in." Cray said relaxed breathing in

"Yeah..take a look at the seagulls they seem to like it to." Chopper said loking at three seagulls flying above them.

Then suddenly one of them plopped right on the deck and then the other two. all three of them were twitching.

"What the hell?" Cray said

"AHHH! They've been shot." chopper yelled running to them

"shot? I didn't hear any gunfire." Ussop said

chopper got a pair of tweezers and inspected one of the seagulls.

"Look its a bullet, considering the direction that they were flying, the bullets came from the direction the ships facing." Chopper said holding the bullet in view

Cray then looked out.

"But I don't see anything, nothing but clear skies and ocean." Cray said

"Are you saying that those shots came from an island that we can't even see yet thats impossible." Nami said to Chopper

"but I was watching them the whole time." chopper said

"Then what kind of eyesight, sniping skills and rifle do you think this sniper has?" Ussop said

pretty damn good ones if you ask me... and Ussop I wouldn't be to comfortable up in that crows nest for a very long if I were you. you may be the next target." Cray said

"AHH! you maybe right!" Ussop yelled scared quickly sliding down the crows nest hurting his butt in the process.

Sanji we got some seagulls!" Luffy yelled holding a couple of them in his hands.

Chopper then just looked forward with a sad and concerned look.

* * *

**(Sometime Later)**

"Hey guys I see a neat looking town!" Luffy yelled

"It looks like a Resort." ussop said

"A Resort that sounds awesome." Cray said

"Hurry up Merry." Luffy said padding the figurehead.

"Yeah, it makes me feel like i want to stick around a bit." nami said

Ussop then took a good look at the harbor an noticed many different ships docked.

"Uh is it just my imagination or is there a bunch of pirates ship docked right by the harbor." Ussop said

"Don't be silly. since when can pirates ships just openly line up in a harbor." Nami said

Nami, Chopper and Ussop then looked closely at the dock and saw huge man beating up someone while laughing

Wihahahaha!" the Huge man laughed holding up the man with his hands

"Whats up with this town!?" the three of them yelled

* * *

After the Straw Hats docked. Luffy and Zoro were the first ones to leave the ship.

"wow theres all kinds of people here." Luffy said

"It looks like a fun town." Zoro said

Back at the ship

Do you guys think those two can come back without getting into trouble?" Nami said

"In a town that's possibly filled with hotheaded pirates that? hmmmm I'm not quite sure? what do you think Ussop? Chopper?" Cray said putting a hand under his chin thinking.

"Are you smart-mouthing me again?" Nami said Agitated.

"No no no no no I'm not." Cray said holding his hands up he didn't want his face planted through the deck again.

Ergh." Nami said jumping out.

"Wait Nami!?" Ussop and chopper yelled

"Luffy! Zoro Wait for me!" Nami yelled chasing after them.

Cray was looking on and noticed a glimpse of Nico Robin out in the Distance walking in the opposite Direction and cutting a corner without anyone else noticing.

"_what the?! how did she get over there so quickly?" Cray said in his mind._

Cray then jumped off the ship quickly and then started to run to catch up to Robin.

"Cray where are you going!?" Ussop yelled

"Well if Nami-sans going then I'm..." Sanji said

Ussop and Chopper quickly pushed him back

"Don't go, if you do, what will happen if the ship is attacked." Ussop yelled scared

Please don't go." Chopper said about to cry

"Fine, just let me go!" Sanji said trying to push Ussop off of him.

"Well, I guess I'll prepare some tea and hold the fort...Hmmm wheres Robin-chan?" Sanji said looking

"Oh? shes not here." Chopper said surprisingly.

there was an awkward silence

"So about that Tea?" Ussop said

"Make it yourself." Sanji said

* * *

Nico Robin was walking down Mock Town looking at the different stores and people, it wasn't exactly her ki

"Hey Wait!"

Robin turned and saw Cray running towards he, He then stopped to catch his breath.

"Wa...Wait a minute." Cray said putting his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"What are you doing?" Robin said to Cray

"What I'm doing? your the one who left the ship without any of us knowing, I should be asking you that." Cray said

"I'm going shopping. In case if your wondering." Robin said

"Oh, Well why didn't you say so?" Cray said

"didn't think I needed to." Robin said

"Well, what if you get into trouble and were not around to help you?" Cray said

"I can take care of myself...But I appreciate the concern." Robin said walking off

"Wait..I'm coming with you." Cray said

"Why?" Robin said

"Well since I'm already here and I don't really want to spend the rest of the day on the ship, I figure you could use some company, Luffy's already out here with Zoro and Nami. And besides with the two of us together we can get things done faster." Cray said adjusting his Back Pack.

"...Sure, Why not." Robin said continuing to walk

"Okay...so what are we doing first?" Cray said walking by her.

"well first I want to go and get some new Clothes, It won't take long." Robin said

And before Cray can say anything else someone big just bumped into him knocking him down on the ground.

Cray looked up and got a good look of the man, he was pretty big and he looked like head few missing teeth, and in his hand he had what looked like an old wanted Poster.

"Watch were your going!" Cray yelled picking himself up and his BackPack

The man just looked at him and grabbed him by the shoulder. and as he did Cray felt very tense almost like he was frozen in place. The man then pushed him forward out of his way.

"Why don't "you" watch were your going?" The man said walking away.

Cray just looked back at the man as he was walking away.

"Are you okay?" Robin said

Cray just shivered a little

"Yeah..I'm fine. lets just go."Cray said adjusting his BackPack.

...

UGGGH!" Cray said bored sitting down on a chair while Robin was trying out different outfits in a changing room

"Are you almost done? you've been in there forever." Cray said

"I only have a few more outfits to try on and then we'll go." Robin said on the other side of the door.

"Well while your doing that I'm going to browse around the store for a little bit." Cray said getting up from the chair.

As Cray was browsing around he noticed that there were maps of the island on sale, Cray picked one up took a look at one of them.

_"hmm maybe Nami might make some use of this." Cray said_

"If you want it you got to pay for it."

Cray looked and saw the owner of the store staring straight at him, It was an older Gentleman around the mid 60's, he was.

"and I don't care if your a pirate or not." The Man said

"Alright man jeez." Cray said pulling out some money handing it to the owner.

the man then reached out his hand but instead of taking the money, he quickly grabbed Cray arm spun him around and took his Back Pack off

"Hey!" Cray yelled

The man Quickly Dumped all the contents of the Pack right on the ground, the Notebook, Drawing pencils and other art material.

"What the hell was that for?!" Cray yelled

"Just making sure that was the only thing you bought...Sorry..I've just been on edge ever since all these pirates showed up all at once, with a town like this you can never be to careful." The old man said ready to pick everything up for Cray

"No thank you I can Pick up my own stuff." Cray said agitated.

"You seem to have a knack for drawing." the old man said

"Yeah whats it to you?" Cray said

"Well I rarely see anybody especially around here interested in something like that." the old man said

"Well me and my friends are just passing through here, were hoping to find some information about Sky Island so that we can get there." Cray said

The Old man went wide eyed.

"If I were you kid I wouldn't talk so loudly about that." the old man said

"What? Why?" Cray said

"This town isn't exactly nice to people who dream of things like that." the old man said

"Oh come on there has to be someone that can help us?!" Cray yelled

"Well there is this one man, he's been driven out of this town a while ago for talking about dreams...his name is Montblanc Cricket." the old man said

"where can I find him?" Cray said

"Hand me your Map." the old man said

Cray then got the map that he bought and put it on the table.

the old man got a pencil and then X' the spot where Cricket supposedly was.

"He lives here." The old man said pointing at it

Thanks you've been a big help." Cray said

Cray turned and saw Robin wearing a purple suit and a hat while carrying a few bags.

"Hey Robin good news I think I may have found a lead to get us to sky Island." Cray said

"Really?" Robin said

Yeah the owner told me about a guy named Montblanc Cricket that lives here, he may have the clues we need." Cray said taking out the map and giving it to her.

"hmm good work." Robin said smiling

"Should we head back and tell the others?" Cray said

"Yeah, lets head back." Robin said after paying for her stuff.

"good luck I hope you find the information your looking for." The old man said waving goodbye

Cray and Robin then walked out of the store.

"Hmmph, Sky Island, hehe." the old man laughed to himself

...

As Cray and Robin were heading back to they started to hear a big commotion coming from the ship

"What do you think is happening?" cray said

"I don't know it sounds like a fight." robin said

Cray then ran ahead towards the ship.

(Back at the ship)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT THOSE JERKS UP!?" Nami yelled raising her arms in the air in anger.

Cray made it to the ship and noticed everyone on the Deck, Chopper was Patching up Zoro and Luffy that looked they've been through hell.

"Hey Cray where'd you go?" Luffy said

"I was with Robin and..Damn you two look like shit what happened to you guys!" Cray yelled

"We got into a fight with some other pirates." Luffy said

"Oh...so I guess Nami couldn't stop you guys from getting into trouble after all huh?" Cray said

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION CRAY I WANTED THEM TO FIGHT! BUT INSTEAD THEY JUST LET THEM BEAT THEM UP!" Nami yelled upset.

"WHAT?! WHY!?" Cray yelled

"Well there was no reason to fight so we didn't bother." Luffy said

"When people try to kick your face in you have every Reason to beat the tar out of them!" Cray yelled

"THATS WHAT I'M SAYING!" Nami yelled still going on her rant

"It doesn't matter now, its over." Zoro said While chopper was treating his wounds.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot did you guys get any information on sky island?" chopper said

"Sky...Island." Nami said giving chopper an angry look. scaring choppper

"Well Actually I think." Cray said

"WHO CARES!?...All I did was mention Sky island, and the entire bar broke out laughing..DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY!?" Nami yelled

"Nami calm down! I think Might've." Cray said

CALM DOWN!? I AM CALM!? WHY DON'T YOU CALM DOWN!?" Nami yelled getting into Crays Face

"STOP YELLING IN MY FACE!" Cray Yelled

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Nami yelling

"Its quite lively up there why are you so upset?" robin said finally coming to the ship

"I'm trying to explain to Nami that we might got some info on sky island, but her raging like a maniac is getting in the way of that." Cray said

Nami then punched Cray in the back of the head with so much force he face planted on the Deck.

"Who are you calling a Manaic!?" Nami yelled

"Wait you guys got some info on Sky Island?" Luffy said

Robin then handed Luffy the map with her devil fruit powers..

"Whats this a tresure map?" Luffy said

"Its a map of this island, the town drawn on the left is Mock Town where we are now, And the X you see on the other side, Cray heard of a man who may have the info we need. His name is Montblanc Cricket, a man who talked about dreams and was driven out of town, you guys might have something in common to discuss." Robin said heading inside.

"Hehe good work Cray." Luffy said looking at the map.

"yeah...don't mention it." Cray said still on the ground.


	60. Montblanc Cricket

The Straw Hats decided to pay Montblanc Cricket a visit on the other side of the Island, but as they were heading there they were stopped by another ship.

"Didn't take long for us to come across something weird." Luffy said

"Hey guys doesn't that guy look like that Masira guy?" Ussop said

All of them looked at it closely and they noticed the crew of the ship, Cray looked at the Captain and noticed that he strongly resembled that person that He, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji kicked off our ship.

"They don't really look like the same crew we met before." Cray said

"Well Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is another story." Sanji said

"HEY HEY YOU GUYS quit mumbling over there, I got all worked up wondering who you guys were." The Captain of the ship said

"Luffy then looked at the man closely.

"Thats a reckless Face you got. what species are you?" Luffy said

"I'm Human your Moron!" the captain Yellled

"You punks! don't you know of Shoujou He's the big boss of the Shojo Pirates and the king of the undersea search! Don;t make him angry!" The crew yelled

"Now Now...Did you know that Crocodile one of the Warlords of the Sea was Defeated? When you consider my Abilites that post may come to me So I've been getting all worked up waiting to be contacted." shoujou said to the Straw Hats

"I see so you want to become one of the Warlords of the Sea?" Luffy said

"Well in any case the great part about me is that I haven't cut my hait in all my 25 years in life now aren;y you surprised?" Shouju said

" He's Only 25 years old?" Cray said to himself

"Sounds stupid." Luffy said to shoujou

"Hey Watch Your mouth!" Shoujus crew yelled.

"Now Now... what you say really get me worked up...Listen. You will come out of the tunnel that is my anger into a sea of blood." Shoujou said

"yeah whatever, But theirs a place we wanna go, so could you move out of the way?" Luffy said

"You idiot this is my Turf! if you wanna pass your going to have to pay the Toll!" shoujou said

"Geez this guy is more annoying then that Masira guy." Cray said

"hmm, Masira what about Masira?" Shouju said

"Oh we kicked him off our boat but." Luffy said

Kicked? Kicked!? How dare you do that to my Brother! You'll all pay for that!" shoujou yelled

"hey hold on a second we kicked him but he's still alive." Luffy said

"Luffy! shut up!" Cray yelled

Shouju then took out a Microphone and was ready to attack

"Sound Wave!" Shouju yelled into the microphone

"Suddenly a Piercing scream was starting to tear up the Going Merry.

"Oh no the Going Merry is coming Apart!" Ussop yelled

we need to get out of that things Range!" Nami yelled

Everyone scattering around, trying to maneuver the ship away from the Sound wave and with some luck they did before there ship came apart.

...

Seriusly...Seriously..Seriously...he wrecked the ship even more." Ussop said hammering a nail

Everyone was trying to repair the Damage that Shouju has done to the ship.

"This ship is really starting to fall apart maybe its about time to replace it." Zoro said

"Don't you dare say inconsiderate things like that!" Ussop yelled

"He has a point Ussop, sooner or Later were going to have to.." Cray said

"You shut up to! Did you two forget how we got this ship!?" Ussop yelled

"We know Ussop, complaining won't get us anywhere, The Going Merry is an important part of the team, So lets work hard and repair the ship." Luffy said hammering a nail.

""Luffy...thank you." Ussop said about to Cry.

"Luffy then hammered down to hard accidently breaking a part of the ship.

"Opps." Luffy said

"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU REPAIRING OR WRECKING IT!?" Ussop yelled

"Calm down Ussop it was just an accident." Cray said

**"CRACK"**

"Whoops, it broke again." Luffy said

"LUFFY!" Ussop yelled

Nami was taking a look at the map,

"Okay we should be almost there." Nami said looking at the map.

as they got closer to there destination they noticed a huge building on the land, that was like a big castle

"Woah look at that!?" Luffy yelled bug eyed.

"AMAZING!" Ussop yelled

"hmmm. Cray said to himself looking at the front

"Is something the matter Cray?" Chopper said

"Its a Veneer." Cray said looking at it

"a what?" Chopper said

Luffy then jumped onto land to get a closer look at the building but as he did, he noticed that it wasn't Quite impressive. as everyone went on land to see it as well

"What the...Its just a board!?" Luffy yelled

"Just as I thought, Its just a Veneer with some Decorative art on it, although its quite Impressive. " Cray said

"He seems like a very cheap guy." Sanji said

"What kind of Dreams did he talk about that would get him driven out?" Nami said

" We don't know the full details, but as we were walking back towards the ship we asked a few people about who this Montblanc Cricket guy is." Cray said

"They told us he went on and on about huge amounts of gold resting in Jaya." Robin said

"Gold!? like a Pirates treasure or something!? Nami said

"Well, I don't know." Robin said

GOLD!?" Nami said with sparkling eyes.

Everyone took a closer look at the house, Luffy took it upon himself to go inside the building.

"Hello is anyone here!?" Luffy yelled

"Don't just Walk into a strangers house!?" Ussop yelled

As Nami was Walking around the open area and as she was she noticed a book on top of a stump table.

"Huh? a picture book?" Nami said grabbing it

"It looks old." Cray said

"It's titled "Noland the Liar"." Nami said

"Wow thats a cool title nice idea for a book." Ussop said

"Of course you would think that Ussop." Cray said

"Noland the Liar?" Sanji said

"Do you know it Sanji? It says that it was published in the North Blue?" Nami said

"Yeah I was born in the North Blue, I grew up there, this is a famous story in the North, its a fairy tale supoosedly based on a real life man named Noland a long time ago." Sanji said

Nami then went on to read the story,

it was about man named Montblanc Noland nearly 400 years ago who talked about his incredible adventures, and one day he talked to the king of his country about him finding a mountain of gold on an island in the great sea, the king along with 2000 of his men accompanied him to see if what he said was true. however once they got there there was nothing but jungle, and in the end he was sentenced to death for the crime of lying and Nolands last words were. "Thats Right" the Mountain of Gold sank in the sea!" the king and the others were dumbfounded and no one believed Noland any Longer.

"Alas the liar died before he could prove himself to the people...and all he ever really wanted to do was live the life of an adventurer." Nami said sadly closing the book and looking at Ussop

"That part wasn't in the book! don't try to tack on your own sentimental nonsense!"" Ussop yelled

Luffy was busy staring down at the water, and as he was something started to bubble up.

"hmm" Luffy said

And what came out of the water was an chestnut shaped thing.

"whats this?" Luffy said reaching to grab it.

"Then suddenly he felt himself being pulled in.

"WHOAH!" Luffy yelled falling into the water.

"Oh no luffy fell into the Water!" Cray yelled

Suddenly someone jumped out of the water. it was middle aged man with blond hair. that looked like he had a large chestnut on his head

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!? YOU GOT SOME NERVE RELAXING IN SOMEONES WITH OUT THERE PERMISSION! YOU ALL BETTER LEAVE OR ELSE!" the man yelled

"Quick Ussop Get Luffy out of the water!" Sanji said running towards the man

"Your all hear to steal my gold are You!?" The man said ready to kick Sanji quickly dodged and tried to counter only for him to pull out a gun and shot at Sanji.

"SANJI!" Chopper yellled

"Oh no!" Cray yelled

"I'm fine this guys a lousy shot!" Sanji said dodging the bullet just in time

The man then started to shoot continuously at him, Sanji was trying his best to dodge them.

"All right I had enough!" Cray yelled running towards the man

" iro Iro no.." Cray said getting ready.

Suddenly the man stopped and dropped his gun he then clenched his stomach in pain and fell into the ground. Ussop just got done fishing Luffy out of the water.

"What the hell?" Cray said

"He seems to be in alot of pain." Sanji said

The man just layed there with a pain expression on his face.

...

Eveeryone decided to help the man into his house they layed him on the bed as Chopper checked up on him

So Whats wrong with him chopper?" Cray said

"Its Cassion disease." Chopper said

What the hell is that?" Zoro said

"Its an illness that mostly effects divers though its called a disease its not a chronic condition. its caused by decompression when surfacing from the seabed." Chopper said

"You think you can help him?" Luffy said

I'm not sure my guess he kept diving everyday without allowing his body recover, thats why he passed out during the fighting." chopper said

"Is it deadly?" cray said

"in some cases it can be, This man is lucky to be alive." chopper said

"Cray was looking around the house and as he did he noticed a picture on the wall seeing the man along with two others Masiri and Shoujou

"Wait a minute aren't those two the.." Cray said

"HEY CRICKET ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?"

All of them looked and saw Masiri and Shoujou burst through the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHH THEY'VE COME TO KILL US!" Ussop yelled running back in forth alogn with Chopper

"Aw man not these guys again." Cray said

"What in the world are you people doing here?" Shoujou said

"And what are you doing to our friend?!" Masira said

"Were tryign to help him, either you give us a hand or find someone else to bother." Luffy said

"Don't antagonize them Luffy you know what there capable of those two are savages" Ussop yelled

Then suddenly both of them started to cry.

"Thank you guys!" Masira and Shoujou said tearfully.

...

a few minutes Later Luffy was Talking and Laughing with Masari and Shoujou.

"Well those three are certainly getting along very well." Ussop said sitting down.

"It seems they have a lot in common." Zoro said

"You think he would at least hold some resentment." Cray said going through this Notebook.

"HEY GUYS HE'S WAKING UP!" Chopper yelled running out of the house.

The Straw hats Quickly went inside and saw Cricket sitting up smoking a ciggerate.

"Hey chestnut head i got a Question for ya.

"Cricket then blew it some smoke.

"I'm sorry that i attacked you earlier I thought you were nothing more then another group of pirates trying to steal my gold, what is that you want?" Cricket said

"Were searching for sky island and we were told you might know how to get us there." Luffy said

Are you serious?...hehehehe..hahahahahahaha don't tell me you really believe a place like that exists!?" Cricket laughed

Nami then started to walk towars him with anger in her eyes, Ussop tried to hold her back

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THERES NO SKY ISLAND AT ALL Are you sure!?" Luffy yelled

"I don;t know...you see nobody knows if the sky island really exists or not i know of only one man that claims to have seen the island himself but he's considered a liar theres an old fairy tale that people from the north blue knows well its called Noland the Liar." Cricket said

"Wait a minute? Montblanc Noland? Montblanc Cricket? you two wouldn't happen to be related now would you?" Cray said

"Is he right? and is this island the one that is mentioned in the Tale!?" nami yelled

"hehe. yeah Nolands my Grandfathers Grandfathers Grandfather, he's a distant ancestor of mine, I'm his descendant. But were so far removed I doubt theirs a single drop of his blood in my veins. the Montblanc family was driven out of the North Blue country a long time ago and we managed to keep a low profile, ever since people still denounce the family name, But we don't blame Noland for it." Cricket said

"But why?" Chopper said

"Because Noland contrary to popular belief was a very honest person." Cricket said

"Thats not what the fairy tale says." Nami said

"as one of the lines in the story goes, "I can only assume that the city of gold has sunk into the sea." The line was accompanied by an idiotic face in the illustration, but Noland was no idiot, he knew what he saw and I believe he wasn't lying about it. Noland was sure the island he stumbled upon where he found the ruins of a city of gold was the island of Jaya, But when he returned back to the island with the king there was no Gold. Unsuccessful he insisted that the city submerged due to the shifts in the earths crust, but many dismissed it as a last ditch excuse of a doomed man. Noland was given a public execution and when he died so did his discoveries, and only the legend of the liar remain." Cricket said

" I get it so you came here to find the sunken city in order to prove Noland Right and clear the Montblanc Name!" Ussop said

DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Cricket said shooting a gun near Ussop making duck in Fear.

"I don't care if the city exists or not, the actions of my ancestors have nothing do with me and my life! You can't possibly begin to imagine what its like. as a kid for everyone to laugh at you and ridicule you because your a descendant of that idiot Noland! Thats what I had to deal with my whole life!" Cricket yelled

Everyone was silent.

"Sorry...As I was saying, over the past 400 years a great many of my family and freinds that sympathized with us have set sail to find the city of gold to prove Noland Right and restore the family name but they all ended up missing, I was ashamed to be part of such a pathetic family, So I left my home and became a pirate to leave Nolands shadow..and to become my own man, and overtime I came to assemble my own pirate crew and was seen as a leader not a laughing stock and I span the world looking for adventures. Then 10 Years Ago we stumbled upon this Island by pure chance. And Ironically out of all my family, it was I who found it, the one who despised the Montblanc name. I felt I was destined to be here so I decided to stay, at the cost of my crew leaving me to find it on my own. I don't care if I find the city or not or proving Noland right or wrong, I have no interest in rewriting history. all I am doing is following what I believe is my destiny, this is between me and Noland. I'm facing what I fear. and whatever the outcome, the act is all that matters." Cricket said

"wow what a sad story." Ussop said crying.

"What about those two Monkies? whats there story?" Luffy said

"there just fans of the fairy tale." Cricket said

"How did they find you?" Nami said

"I think it was around 5 or 6 years ago, they heard a rumor and set out to find me. those two truly believe that the city exist and they've been trying to help me find it. the sea that surrounds this island is very deep and in those dark cold depths your surrounded by a profund sense of solitude, When I first arrived here I spent my time searching the seabed alone. they entered my life without permission and assigned themselves as my crew without asking and they do nothing but fight all the time...but having these idiots around puts me at ease and truthfully I enjoy there company, you understand?" Cricket said

"I understand completely." Ussop tearfully said

"Are you just about finished, telling us your life story? "Luffy said

"You shut your mouth you ungrateful brat!" Ussop yelled

"Look all I really want to know about is sky island!" Luffy yelled

"hehe...your a pushy guy aren't ya? Like I told you earlier, the only person who knows about it is Noland. And nobody knows if he was telling the truth or not." Cricket said

"Is there any records of his trip to the island?" Luffy said

" Officialy no, but he does mention it in here." Cricket said grabbing a Log Book

"Wait that wouldn't be Nolands Log Book would it?" Nami said

"It is. Read from the bottom of this page." Cricket said opening the log book and giving it to Nami

"Amazing this Log Book is over 400 years old. June 21st 1120, Sea Empherias, we left Villa, A beautiful Town, following the Log Pose we should be heading east-northeast from the harbor, We got a rare item from a Bum boat that we came across during the day, its was a ski like one-person boat called a waver, it was a mysterious boat that can generate wind and move even on a day without wind, although it was very difficult to manage it" NO WAY! I would want something like that!" Nami said reading the log book with Luffy, Chopper, Ussop hovering around her

"KEEP READING!" Chopper, Luffy and Ussop yelled excitingly

"The Power for this seems to only be found on the sky island and I hear there are many strange things like that exist in the sky, speaking of the sky island one of my explorer friends showed me a live Skyfish. I was surprised how strange the fish looked. " Nami said

"Sky fish?" Sanji said

"to our ship it is unknown but as a sailor I would like to go to the sea in the sky someday, July 6th 1121: An explorer friend may have found a way for us to get there but he said it would take some time, how long he said it would be, he didn't verify but I'm hoping that its soon, Montblanc Noland" He said a sea in the sky!" Nami yelled

"So it really does exist!" Chopper yelled

"ALRIGHT!" The three of them yelled

As everyone was cheering with excitement Montblanc Cricket left the house to talk to Masari and Shoujou. to see if they can help The Straw hats get to Sky Island.


	61. Onward To Sky Island (Arc Finale)

Everyone decided to gather at the front of the house, Montblanc Cricket wanted to discuss on how he's going to help them get to sky island.

"So what is it that you need to tell us?" Luffy said

" I'll start off by telling what I personally know about the Sky Island, None of its certain though." Cricket said

"Well then what is it then?" Cray said

"Theres a Strange Phenomenon that occurs in these waters, sometimes it'll turn to night, even though its the middle of the day." Cricket said

"Yeah that happened to us once!" Luffy said

"Yeah and when it did there where these shadows of monsters towering over us." Cray said

"Yeah Giant Monster Shadows." Ussop yelled

"The Giants? Yeah theirs a story about where they come from but forget em for now, this sudden nightfall..its caused by shadows of extremely compacted clouds." Cricket said

"You mean Cumulonimbus clouds? but it was to dark to be clouds." Nami said

"Yeah Old man "Compacted Clouds"? it's called a Cloudy Day." Cray said

SHUT UP AND LISTEN!...there are clouds known as "Cumuloregalis" clouds that pile high into the sky but produce no air currents or rain, and when they get high enough they block out the sun, bringing nighttime afternoon to the ground. many theories suggest that those clouds are fossilized clouds that have floated in the sky for thousands of years." Cricket said

That's Ridiculous!" Nami said

"Your free to believe they exist or not." Cricket said

"So there Mystery Clouds then?" Luffy said

"Pretty much. theirs still no explanation for them...listen if a sky island does exist that'd be the only possible place where it would be." Cricket said

"Okay gotcha, Lets go above those clouds then!" Luffy yelled jumping up and down with Ussop with Excitement

"Get Ready everyone!" Luffy yelled

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT WE HAVE NO WAY TO GET UP THERE!?" Nami yelled Punching both Ussop and Luffy

"Now comes the real Problem..Let me start by saying this, your lives are on the line!...The Knock up Stream is a current that shoots into the Air, You can theoretically take it into the sky understand?" Cricket said

"Its a Current that can send ships flying right?" Nami said

"Oh? then it just needs to send us above the clouds!" Luffy said

"Wait a minute wouldn't something like that smash us back into the ocean!?" Cray said

"Yes, but the key thing is timing, its easy to talk about being sent up the current, but when in action it very risky.. The Knock up Stream is a natural Disaster, something that should normally be avoided...Deep beneath the Sea floor there are Large cavities that low temperature sea water seeps through. The heat from the earth below turns that water into steam and when enough pressure is built up it causes an explosion on the sea floor, that sends a current into the sky..For about one minute the sea continues to rise into the sky." Cricket said

"One minute!? what kind of explosion are we talking about!?" Nami yelled

" A Big one..the Explosions change Location each time and occur five times a Month.. but describing a great Natural Phenomenon with words and logic is Foolish." Cricket said

So what your saying is this Current is are only ticket to get there?" Cray said

"And it only happens five times a Month?" Ussop said

"Yeah and if you miss you'll fall back down, slam into the Ocean. And then you'll all end up in the bottom of the ocean." Cricket said

"damn." Cray said worried

Ussop just had a terrified look on his face.

"A-Alright Lets give up on Sky Island hehe." Ussop said nervously

"Luffy was just laughing.

"Yeah Luffy its so impossible its Laughable, you have to be really really Lucky to make it there." Ussop said laughing

"We'll be fine, Lets go!" Luffy said

Ussop then Frowned

"How can you say We'll be fine?...Just take a look at the Poor Merry do you think she'll be able to take something like that?" Ussop said crying

"I hate to say it Luffy but Ussop has a Point, I doubt The Merry can withstand a disaster like that." Cray said

" That's true, even in Mint Condition that ship wouldn't stand a chance... Speed, Weight Strength that boat would be blasted apart in the explosion." Cricket said

" So...it really is Impossible to get there?" Ussop said

But don't Worry about that, Masari and Shojo will help take you there, after we Strengthen your ship of course." Cricket said

"Yeah Just leave it to us!" Masari and Shoujou yelled out

"Thanks Guys!" Luffy yelled

"Question? after you reinforce the ship what exactly are your going to do to help us get there?" Cray said

"you can believe me or not, but I think I might be able to get your ship to actually fly, with the Knock up Stream" Cricket said

"FLY!?" the Straw Hats yelled

"Yes." Cricket said taking out something from his Pocket and handing it over

Nami took the page and looked at it, it was a Drawing of a ship with wings on it. The Drawing looked like an old final Draft of a design.

"Where did you come up with something like this!?" Cray yelled

""I didn't, there old plans by a close friend of Nolands a long time ago. his name was Ludovico." Cricket said.

"Ludovico?" Ussop said

"He was the first one to ever theorize using the Knock up Stream to fly. Although back then, he referred to it as the "Heaven Shooter." Cricket said

"What happened to him?" Cray said

"Nobody really knows for certain, But many people think that he set out to find Sky Island right after Nolands Execution, He was never seen since and many people believed that he died trying to find it, But what he left behind were plans of a flying ship, One that he said that would be able to send a ship flying for miles, Although he never fully tested it." Cricket said

"And your plan is to use a 400 year old design of a ship, that may or may not work?" Cray said

"Yes." Cricket said

"That sounds So COOL!" Luffy yelled

"_What an idiot!" Ussop and Nami said_

"Do you even Understand!?" Nami said

"Understand What?" Luffy said

"Didn't you forget...that we can only stay on this island for one more day before the Log Pose Resets!" Nami said

"Yeah we won't make it in time!, your not a Psychic Old man I doubt you know, but how many days till the next Knock up Stream and the "Cumuloregalis" clouds line up at the same time!?" Ussop said

"Tomorrow afternoon... If your going to you better get ready." Cricket said

TOMMOROW ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Cray yelled

"We can't make it in that time!" Ussop yelled

"Oh, Well if you don't like it just give up." Cricket said turning away from everyone

Ussop was getting a bit angry he then Pointed at Cricket.

"Your Lying! This isn't right, we just met you today! aren't you being "too" nice!?" Ussop yelled

"Now Wait a Minute Ussop Just.." Cray said

"Shut up Cray!...tomorrow just happens to be the perfect chance to go to this Legendary unknown sky island and you'll help prepare our ship and take us there, Thats way to convenient!? What exactly do you take us for!? Plus you're Noland the Liars Descendant we can't trust you!" Ussop yelled

"DINNER IS READY!" Masari and Shoujou yelled while Sanji pushed them out of the way

"Nami-swan Dinner is..." Sanji yelled

Everyone was waiting for Cricket to Respond

Cricket just calmly blew out some smoke from his Ciggerrate and then turned towards everyone

"W-What, are you gonna fight!?" Ussop yelled

"Whenever midday night is confirmed by in Masaris Turf, cumuloregalis clouds appear in the southern skies the next day, and judging bfrom its five per month rate the Knock up Stream will probably be active tomorrow, It'll happen somewhere south of here, its not 100% accurate but theres a good chance it will happen tommorow." Cricket said passing by Ussop making him Nervous

"I'm glad to have met fools like you...Now lets go and have some food , all of you can take it easy at my place for today...comrades" Cricket said walking towards his house

Luffy just chuckled a little.

"Food! hurry Ussop!" Luffy yelled walking towards the house.

"I'll go and get Robin." Cray said

Ussop just went down on his knees, while Nami walked towards him

"It looks like all we can do is try our best to get into the sky, though in the end its only but Luck." Nami said

"Nami, Am I Miserable and Cowardly?" Ussop said

"You Forgot "Stupid" Nami said

"And being a Liar yourself as well." Cray said walking by to get Robin.

Ussop just put his head down.

"I know how you feel Ussop, Now go and Apologize" Nami said

Ussop Quickly got and ran towards Cricket crying

"I'm Sorry, Old guy!" Ussop yelled hugging him.

"What the..Yuck Don't wipe you snot on me!" Cricket yelled

(Later that night)

everyone was still enjoying the Little Party they had going on,

"ha Todays Booze is especially Great!" Cricket said in a Drunk state

"I Don;t normally enjoy fish but this is Really Good!" Cray yelled

"You said it!" Luffy yelled Stuffing his face

"Eat up! the Saury Full course is just getting started." Sanji yelled

AAAHHHHHH" Masari yelled Blowing out fire.

"HAHA Got you with my Tabasco Bomber!" Ussop yelled laughing!

"Why you Long nose!" Masari yelled chasing him around.

Robin was looking through Nolands old Log Book and as she went to the final page Cricket in his drunk state went to her.

"I saw Gold...in the Skulls Right Eye." Cricket said

Everyone then just stopped what they were doing, shocked at what he said

"That tear soaked sentence was the last thing Noland Wrote, and Noland was Executed the same day even after comign to Jaya those words make no Sense .was it referring to the city of gold or was it an allusion of his death!? the blank pages say nothing... So thats why we dive..We have dream!.. on the Sea Floor." Cricket said downing another drink.

"Thats right!" Masari said

"Well Heres to our Dreams then." Cray said holding up a Mug

"TO OUR DREAMS! everyone holding up there mugs

"and Were gonna Fly!" Luffy said eating

"Not if you keep eating like that you won't." Shoujou said

everyone then started Laughing.

...

"The Day I arrived on Jaya May 21st 1122. Upon landing on the Island we heard a strange bird call and the sound of a large bell coming from the forest the sound it gave off resonated far and wide as if it was showing off the prosperity of a city long past We thought we knew after living for a few decades..but experiencing the transience of this civilization that flourished for along time on the open sea left us speechless, The sound of the bell had us stopped in our tracks!" Cricket said reading through Log Book

"Noland was so cool!" Masari yelled

"Wow A Gold Bell!?" Nami said

"It really sounds that you like Noland after all." Cray said

theres Something that I want to show you all." Cricket said going through a Chest. and what he got out of it were three small Golden bells and a bag

"gold bells!" Nami yelled picking one up with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wait? don't tell me these were the "giant" bells he was talking about I mean there big but?" Cray said almost dissapointed

"No these aren't the bells, these are just bell shaped Ingots, we found these three on the Sea floor." Cricket said

"Oh! so there really is a city of gold down there." Luffy said

"They don't prove that, you could find that much gold in any old ruins." Shoujou said

but it does Prove that there was a Civilization in this area. the ingots are made to have standardized weights, meaning they were used for trade" Robin said

"Yes and the strange bird calls mentioned before that...Masari show them" Cricket said

Masari then unwrapped the bag and what was inside was a small gold Statue shaped like a bird.

"Woah this ones huge!" Ussop yelled

thats all of the gold we found." Cricket said

"wow its so pretty!" Nami said

"Wow whoever made this had a knack for detail! I've never seen such good Craftsmenship on a huge piece of gold before." Cray said admiring the work

"the bells and the bird.. do you suppose they were symbols of old Jaya?" Sanji said

"don;t know But I think they were part of some sort of model. its called a south bird and they only exist on this island." Cricket said

"Sailors have long used South birds to...Wait a Minute!?" Cricket said in realization

"OH CRAP!" Masari and Shoujou yelled

WHAT WHAT IS IT!?" Luffy yelled

This is bad you guys go into the southern forest Hurry!" Cricket yelled

"what are you talking about!?" Cray yelled

"All you need to catch this bird its really important!.. Listen the Knock up stream your heading for Tommorow is exactly South of this cape, How are you gooing to get there!?" Cricket yelled

Just sail straight there right?" Luffy said

this is the Grandline! Once your on the open sea theirs no way to get your bearings." Cricket said

"What do you mean? that's why we have a Navigator for!" Cray yelled

"No Cray, He's Right, Were heading for ocean, not an "Island"so we have no Guide to rely on!...So how are we suppose to go straight south!?" nami said

" you use that birds Behavior... some types of animals have accurate internal magnets which allow them to get there bearings." Cricket said

"ahahahahaha, then your lower then an animal, Zoro!" Luffy said laughing

"Like your anyone to Talk!" zoro yelled

"South birds are the greatest of those, no matter how vast an ocean or land is they'll always find there bearings, So without one of these none of you are going anywhere!" Cricket yelled

"AAAHHHHHH Why are you telling us this Now!?" Chopper, Ussop and Luffy yelled

"Quit fussing and Just Go and Get One!" Cricket yelled

WERE ON IT!" Luffy yelled running out along with everyone else.

"You just want us to go in the forest in the middle of the night!?" Ussop said

Don't forget these!?" Cricket yelled throwing a few catchers at them.

"Were gonna get started on your ship...And make sure to get at least one South Bird before Dawn! or the whole thing is shot!" Cricket yelled

(The Southern Forest)

"Oh man, its so dark." Cray said

"Quit holding me." Sanji said pushing Ussop him away

"Its not my fault my hands are moving on there own." Ussop said scared

"Where are these birds Anyway?" Luffy said

"Well Cricket said that make strange noises." Cray said

and that Golden Statue is what they seemingly look like." Sanji said

"Are they really that dumb looking?" zoro said

"and Plus strange noizes is very vague how are we suppose to know what they sound like?" Ussop said

"He said that we would know once head inot the forest." Sanji said

**"JEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A Weird Call!" They all yelled

"That must be it." Nami said

"At this point we have no other choice." Zoro said

We got three nets lets split into three groups and Search. "Sanji said

"Right!" they all yelled

So everyone split into three groups, Chopper and Cray went with Luffy, Nami and Ussop went with Sanji, and Robin went with Zoro.

...

"Hey guys I found something!" Luffy said looking inside of a tree.

"Is it the Bird?! Cray said

"No its an Atlas!" Luffy yelled grabbing abettle

"an atlas?" Chopper said

"Yeah Atlases and Hercules are the most admired bugs in the world!" Luffy said

"Wow I can't believe you actually caught one I heard they really hard to catch." Cray said

Chopper then looked at a tree and found another one.

"Hey look another Bettle." Chopper said

"I think that one is a Miyama those ones can fly." Cray said

"I want it." Luffy said trying to reach for it only for it to fly away.

"Quick don't let it get away." Luffy said

"Come on you two we need to stay focused and find that bird before..." Cray said

"After it!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy and Chopper just ran to catch the beetle.

"Oh come on, you guys." Cray said running trying to catch up

"Guys wait up!" Cray yelled

As he looked forward he saw Luffy and Chopper running back.

"RUUUUUN!" Luffy yelled passing by Cray.

Run from what? Cray said

WAAAAH"! Chopper yelled

As Cray looked he noticed a swarm of bees coming.

"OH NO NOT BEES! I HATE BEES!" Cray yelled Running along side Luffy and Chopper

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" all three of them yelled

...

Luffy, Chopper and Cray were exhuasted from all that running but before they could catch there breath another Beehive.

"WAAAHHH!" Chopper yelled

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Cray yelled

"Whats up with this forest!?" Luffy yelled

All three of them continued to run again chopper looked behind and saw a South bird on top of a tree

**JEOOOOOOOOOOO"**

"Luffy, Cray it's that bird! he dropped the beehive!" Chopper yelled

**JEOOO JEOOOO"**

Whats it saying Chopper!?" Cray yelled

"He said: "I'll kill you for invading this forest." Chopper said

...

**JEOOOOOOO"**

**The Trio was now running away from giant Praying Mantises**

QUICK DODGE!" Luffy yelled

all of them ducked and jumped away from the slashes that took down a tree.

"These Praying Mantises aren't normal Where are all these things coming from!?"Luffy yelled

"Its the bird. The South Bird is the Bugs Control tower!" chopper yelled

"I thought Birds ate bugs not control them!" Cray yelled

Through the Entire Forest the Straw Hats were having nothing but Trouble as the South birds kept all of them on edge, Later on all of them regrouped.

"No luck we couldn't find a single one." Zoro said

"We saw one but there was no time to get it." Luffy said

"Yeah that stupid Bird did nothing but drop Beehives and giant bugs on us." Cray said exhausted

"All we did was run." Chopper said

"Yeesh Eight people and you get Zilch?! get it together you guys." Ussop said

"Oh shut up, Ussop its not like you did any better." Cray said angry and exhausted.

"I can;t run anymore." Nami said

One of South Birds then flew by to nearby tree

"JEO JEO JEOOOOOOO" the south bird said with a grin.

" "You really think you can catch us? Idiots!"" Chopper said translating

"What it came here just to tell us that!? I'll shoot you good!" Ussop yelled aiming his sling shot at the South bird

suddenly some arms appeared out of the South bird the arms wrapped around it and threw it towards the ground.

"what the?" Ussop said

"All i need was to see one." Robin said folding her arms

"yeah way to go Robin!..who's the idiot now you stupid bird?" Cray yelled looking down at it

JEO JEEEOOOO JEO!" the south bird said

Chopper then went wide eyed.

"What did he say to me!?" Cray yelled

"You don't want to know." Chopper said

...

The Straw Hats were now exiting the forest and heading towards Crickets house.

"Hey Old guy we got the bird!" Luffy yelled

but as soon as they looked they noticed the entire place was Destroyed the Merry was in an even more badder state. and Cricket Masari and Shoujou were in bad shape

"Old Guy!" Luffy yelled

Masari, Shojo." Cray said

"AHHH The Going Merry!" Ussop yelled

"What in the world happened!?" Nami said

Luffy went by Cricket to help him up.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do We're Pathetic.. But there still time to fix up your ship." Cricket said getting up slowly

"Wait old guy tell us what happened first!" Luffy yelled

Luffy!" Nami yelled

What is it?!" Luffy said

" the Gold..its been stolen!" nami yelled

"Nah.. its alright forget about that junk. We need to focus on.." Cricket said

"What do you mean Junk!? it took you ten long excruciating years of diving to find that Gold you can;t just." Ussop yelled

BE QUIET!...it's alright this is our problem.. Listen! if they all work on it the Saruyama Alliance can fix and reinforce your ship no problem I'll have em finish it in time for Morning." Cricket said

"Hey Luffy, look at this," Zoro said pointing at a spray painted image of a smiley face with a line swiping it.

"Its Bellamys Mark." Nami said

"who the hells Bellamy?" cray said

"He was that Jerk that beat Luffy and Zoro up at the Bar!" Nami said

Luffy just adjusted his Straw hat.

"You want help?" Zoro said

No I can Handle it." Luffy said

"No Luffy don't be stupid, we only have a few hours left, you'll never make it in time." Nami said

If I run along the coast, Will i make it to the town by from this afternoon." Luffy said to Robin.

"Yes, you will." Robin said

Luffy then started to walk away.

"where are you going kid, don't be a fool, do you have any idea who your dealing with?" Cricket said

"Just be Quiet Cricket he knows what he's doing." Cray said

Luffy then cracks his Knuckles.

"I'll be back by Morning." Luffy said Running off.

...

while Luffy was away everyone was getting the ship ready. Masari and Shoujous Crew were helping reinforce the ship chopper was quick enough to bandage the three men and they quickly went to work.

"Its amazing even after getting beat up, those three are still working hard as if nothing happened." Ussop said

"I give them Credit for there Determination." Cray Said Painting.

"CRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE GOING MERRY!" Ussop yelled

"What? I figured since the The Going Merry is getting some new things done with it, I figured it needs a new set of paint coating." Cray said

"The Going Merry is good as it is with mine, It doesn't need your "artistic vision" to it." Ussop said

"Oh I see, Your just Jealous because you think my design for the ship will be better then yours is that it?" Cray said smirking

"That is not at all the case!" Ussop yelled

"Listen I'm the Professional Artist, Your the Amateur, meaning that I out rank you, meaning that my design is ten times better then yours." Cray said with a confident smirk

AMATEUR!? I Guarante mine will be 100 times Better!" Ussop yelled

"Oh yeah well mine will be 1000 times better!" Cray yelled

Both Cray and Ussop started to argue.

...

(A few hours later)

Where is he? its already Morning!? he's 46 Minutes Late were going to miss the Current." Nami yelled

"Do you think he was beaten in town?" Chopper said

"If he did, he'll have hell to pay, even if he makes it back in time!" Nami yelled

HEEEEEEY!"

all of them looked and they saw Luffy running back to them with a huge bag over his back along with something else

"Its him thank goodness." Masari said

"I did it, I found a Hercules Beetle it took me forever to find it." Luffy said

"YOU WASTED TIME JUST TO FIND THAT!" Nami yelled

Luffy looked at the ship and noticed the changes to it, The Figure head now had Chicken Waddles and wings had the Wings of the ship now had a colorful red and orange hue, making it look like flames.

"Whoa Awesome!" Luffy said

"Its the Going Merry Flying Model!" Ussop said

"It looks like it could fly!" Luffy said

"I know they did it for us!" Ussop yelled pointing at the Saruyama Allaince.

"I still don't get why you made the Going Merry look like a chicken though Ussop? Its a good thing I designed those wings, in order to secure "some" Dignity." Cray said

"Yeah, Great idea Cray, what is that suppose to represent anyway? "Going up in flames?" Ussop said

"No of course not, its suppose to represent a Fiery Spirit!" Cray yelled

"Seeing that makes me feel uneasy." Nami said

"I agree, aPigeonn would've been better then a Chicken." Zoro said

"That's not the Main issue here! Your an Idiot!" Nami yelled

"Alright lets set Sail! Ready everyone!?" Ussop yelled

Luffy then put the bag of gold down by Cricket.

"Get on Board already you don't have much time or are you planning on wasting your time to go to sky island?" Cricket said

"Thanks Old Guy." Luffy said smiling

"Its them you should thank" Cricket said pointing at the Saruyama Alliance

"Yeah, thanks you guys you can even have my Hercules Beetle!" Luffy said

"FOR REAL?! YOUR A NICE GUY!" The Alliance yelled out

Anyway lets hurry Get on Board, before were to Late!" Masari yelled

" We'll Lead the way!" Shoujou said

I'm coming!" Luffy yelled jumping onto the Going Merry.

Cricket then just looked at the bag of Gold that Luffy gave back to him.

"SARUYUMA ALLIANCE DON'T SCREW UP! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS GIVE EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR THEM!" Cricket yelled out

"YEAH!" The Alliancee yelled

"Its time to set sail!" Nami yelled

"Alright lets go!"

The Going Merry was pulled away from the shore and now setting sail with the SaruYuma Alliance towards the Knock up stream

"Kid! this is where we part ways!" Cricket said

"Yeah!" Luffy said

"Theres one Thing that's a Definite Fact No One in history ever disproved the City of Gold or Sky Island, People might Laugh and call it Foolish logic, but its good enough for me Thats what Romanticism is all about!...and thanks for the gold don't be falling from the sky now y hear?" Cricket said

"Luffy just smiled and chuckled

"See ya Old Guy!" Luffy said

"Thanks for everything Cricket!" Nami yelled

"I'm sure the City of Gold is real, Old Timer!" Ussop yelled

"Never Give up Cricket You'll find it someday!" Cray said

"Old Guy do Overdo things!" Luffy yelled

"Mind your own Business!" Cricket said

...

It took a few hours for the Straw Hats to make it to their destination and as they got closer they got a good look of the compacted clouds that Cricket was Talking about. and they did the waves started to rock all three ships.

"Alright, Now turn your ships to ten o clock that's where the current will be!" Masari said

The Going merry was was getting tossed back in forth by the waves.

"Nami what does the Log Pose point at?" robin said

"Its still pointing up above us." Nami yelled

Suddenly a huge whirlpool appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Ussop yelled

The Saruyuma Allaince then Launched some rope towards the Straw hat Ship.

"We'll take you to the edge of the Whirlpool after that head for the center!" Masari yelled

Oh no were being sucked in!" Ussop yelled

"Nobody said anything about being sucked in!" Nami yelled

"Don't worry I'll protect you and Robin!" Sanji yelled

"Were Going to Die!. we have to turn back!" ussop yelled

"Just accept it Ussop, Its too Late." Zoro said

"Lets Go sky Island!" Luffy yelled

"Then out of the ocean poped up a huge Sea King Surprising everyone when the whirl Pool Sucked it up.

"Alright you guys the rest is up to you!" Masari yelled

"Right , Thanks for the Lift!" Luffy yelled

The going Merry then hit the Rim of the Whirlpool.

""Lets go back Luffy, we cans till make it, isn't it obvious we'll die? The sky island just a dream within a dream." Ussop said scared

"an Island with a dream within a Dream...I'll regret for the rest of my life if i pass up such a big adventure!" Luffy yelled smiling

"I think he's enjoying this way to much." Cray said

The Going Merry was then falling towards the center of the whirlpool and as they did it suddenly went calm.

"What the hell it just vanished!?" Cray yelled

"That was Big Whirl Pool! What going on!?" Ussop yelled

"its starting...the Whirlpool only disappeared from the surface." Nami said

"You don;t mean?" Ussop said

HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned around and saw another ship heading towards them and it was accompanied by a few people as well

"Hey Zoro Look.

"Its that Guy from the bar." Luffy said

"I Caught up with you Straw Hat Luffy!" the man said

"it that guy from Mock town!" Nami said

Cray took a closer look at the guy.

"Hey Robin isn't that the same guy that pushed me over?" Cray said

yes it is." robin said looking

"I'm here to collect your 100 million Bounty, Prepare yourself" The man yelled

"My Bounty? what do you mean 100 million?" Luffy said

"So you don't know?..theirs a 100 million berri bounty on your head... Pirate Hunter Zoro your worth 60 million and Vandalizer Cray Ola your worth 32 million." The Man said holding up the wanted posters

""Its true! he has new wanted Posters." Ussop said looking through Binoculars

"What hold on how about me!? theres one for me too right!?" Sanji said

"I don;t see one for you Sanji." Ussop said

"I see your Bounties went way up After the Alabasta Incident..but 100 million?" Nami said

"WOOHOO did you hear that you two 100 million!" Luffy said in excitement

"60 million huh? how Disappointing." Zoro said smiling.

"Wow, 32 Million is way better then 7 million." Cray said smiling as well

"Don't be happy about it!" Nami yelled at the Three

"HEY YOU GUYS STAY FOCUSED IT'S COMING!" Shoujou yelled

"everyone hold on tight!" Nami yelled

"The SHip its going up!" Ussop yelled

"Oh man here it comes!" Cray yelled holding tight

The sea started to bubble then the Water erupted shooting towards the sky like a bullet taking the Going Merry with it. the ship was now in a vertical possesion of the stream.

"What the hecks Going on!" Ussop yelled

"The ship is going straight up a pillar of water!" Zoro said

"this is Neat! Alright now we can go into the sky Go Merry!" Luffy yelled

"Lets hoping the plans from a 400 year old crazy dead guy doesn't end up getting us killed!" Cray yelled

The Going Merry then started to float off of the stream.

"Oh no if this keeps up were gonna get sent flying to our doom!" Sanji yelled

"What do you want us to do we can barely do anything even when were holding on!" Ussop yelled

"Whats That!?" Chopper said looking straight ahead

It was the Sea King they earlier and it was plummeting down towards the Ocean

"See that? Its only a matter of time until thats going to happen to us!" Sanji yelled

"Were literally riding an Explosion? what can we possibly do?" Zoro said

as they were going up more pieces of other ship started falling.

"Victims of the Knock up stream!" chopper yelled

"This is it! were all gonna Die!" Ussop yelled

"Everyone Spread the sails Right away!..this is the sea not just a pillar of water! its a rising Current..the wind blowing from below is a rising air current, if were dealing with wind and sea I can navigate it...Who this ships Navigator!?" Nami said smiling

"You are nami-san! all right men do what Nami-san says!" Sanji yelled

"Right!" everyone went to work and opened the sails

"Catch the Starboard wind and pull the helm to Point, Align the ship with the current!" Nami yelled

As they did that the Merry was slowly floating.

"Oh no the ships about to leave the Water!" Chopper yelled

"No We can make it!" Nami yelled

The Going Merry then completely left the water and in a surprising twist the Ship Started to fly upwards in the air

"We're Flying awesome!" Luffy yelled

"Is This For Real!?" Ussop said

"We did it!" Nami yelled

"it looks like Ludovicos wasn't Crazy after all, I can't believe what I'm seeing." Cray said looking upwards

"Nami-san Your Wonderful!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes

"With this wind and Current we can go as high as we want!" Nami yelled

"Hey Nami are we almost there to Sky Island?!" Luffy said

If there is one, it should be on the other side of those Clouds!" Nami yelled

"Above the Clouds...What could be up there!? Lets Plunge through! SKY ISLAND HERE WE COME!" Luffy yelled

**This Is it everyone, THE SKYPEIA ARC IS UP NEXT!**

**Also to answer Martyn I do Plan on doing the Water 7 arc and beyond, And it's probably the saddest Saga I ever seen, but who knows I might add little bits and pieces of What your talkign about but not the whole thing, we'll just have to when we get to that point in the story. Also thank you for commenting as well. :)**


	62. The White Sea

(Down in the Ocean)

The Group known as the Blackbeard Pirates that was trying to capture Luffy was floating there with there broken ship looking up at the Sky.

"Zihahahahahaha Drat, they got away." Blackbeard said

"They're Lucky." Doc Q the crews Doctor said

"Your Pretty carefree Blackbeard, After our prey just got away!" Burgess the helmsman of the crew said

" Don't fret Burgess, they haven't left this world! We'll run into them soon enough, as Long as we're in the Grandline." Blackbeard said

"Exactly Al things in this World are cogs that Move in tune to strong desires." Van Augur the sniper of the Crew said

"In the Mean time though we still got other Pirates we can find." Blackbeard said taking out a few Wanted Posters one of them a Wanted Women with the name:

**Sound Queen Alisa.**

* * *

(Up in the sky)

"(COUGH) (COUGH)" Nami gagged Laying on the deck along with everyone else Coughing out the water that they passed through.

"Damn what happened.. is everyone here?" Zoro said catching his breath

"UGH, my whole body feels numb." Cray said trying to shake off the feeling.

"Hey Guys, Look Outside the ship!" Luffy yelled

everyone got up to notice that there was nothing but Clouds.

"What is this place?" Sanji said

"Its pure white!" Luffy yelled

"Clouds!?" chopper yelled

"How are we staying on them?" Nami said

" Its like an open ocean!" Cray yelled

An Ocean..In the sky!?" Ussop yelled in surprise

Nami took a look at her Log Pose.

"But look you guys the Log Pose is still pointing up." Nami said

"It seems were in the middle section of these cumuloregalis clouds. "Robin said

"does that mean we need to go higher?" chopper said

"I don't know." Robin said

"I don't think we can get any higher then this now that are Wings are gone..Dammit I worked so hard on those." Cray said complaining.

I'm going to dive in!" Ussop yelled

"hey hye don;t be reckless this ocean is still a mystery." Sanji said

"an Oceans an Ocean!" Ussop said jumping in diving

"He's so brave!" Chopper yelled

"Oh man I wish I can swim." Luffy said

"I bet its fun." Chopper said

After a while Ussop hasn't come up.

"Ugh why isn't Ussop coming back up?" Cray said

"I was just Wondering..do you think this ocean has a bottom?" Robin said

"OH CRAP!" Cray yelled

"That idiot! you don't think he fell did he!?.." Zoro yelled

"USSOP!" Luffy yelled Streching one of his arms down the Cloud Ocean.

"Stretch your arm as far as yoou can Luffy." Robin said

But I can't see anything." Luffy said

"Just leave it to me...Ojos Fleur." robin said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Then suddenly Luffys stretched out hand now had eyes on it.

"Do you see him Robin?" Cray said

"Not yet." Robin said

Luffy arms then just reached the end of the Cloud Ocean, and there they saw Ussop Falling.

"I see him..Viente Fleur." robin said

Arms were now blooming out of luffys arm to grab ussop and pull him back towards Luffy.

Okay pull him up!" Robin said

Luffy then tried to Pull him back up.

"Man he's heavy." Luffy said

In just a few second Ussop then emerged from the Cloud Ocean and back right onto ship unconscious. But as soon as he did something else arrived with him, a Huge Squid like Creature along with the Eel Looking one.

AHHHHHHH!" Nami and Chopper yelled

Zoro Quickly went to attack the squid but as he the squid surprisingly popped, and also went the same way for Sanji as well as he took care of the eel.

'Man its hard to breath up here." Zoro said

"this is one strange creature, I'm not even sure its a fish?" Sanji said looking at the creature

"Yeah and that squid popped like a balloon, was it even real?" Cray said

"It was. balloons don't shriek like that." Zoro said

"I can't believe things live out here." nami said

"ERRRRAAHHHHHH!" Ussop yelled waking up

What is it Ussop!" Luffy yelled

Ussop then Grabbed something out of his Pants and threw it on the deck of the ship.

"Sky islands scary, sky islands scary." Ussop said repeating.

Robin looked at what Ussop threw on the deck and she picked it up.

"This is a skyfish, the ones that were described in Nolands Log Book, they must've evolved to survive in this bottomless sky ocean." Robin said

"Is that why they look all flat a ballon like?" Zoro said

"to be lighter, the bouyancy here is weaker than in the oceans below" Robin said

"they have scales like feathers and weird carnivore like teeth." Nami said

"I wonder if all the fish up here are like that." Cray said

Chopper was on the figure head looking out with some Binoculars.

"where is the SKy Island?" chopper said

As he was lookign he noticed another ship.

"Oh Hey guys! I see another ship...and one Person." Chopper yelled

then suddenly the ship blew up.

"EH!" Chopper shrieked.

Chopper dropped his binoculars and fell back on the deck.

"Whats wrong chopper? you said you saw a ship?" Cray said

"There was but now its gone...and now some bull is running on the water is heading straight for us!" Chopper yelled in fear.

"Your not making sense? What do you mean a bull?"Zoro said

Sanji looked out and then noticed someone skiing across the water, he hadweird tribal tattoos, and was wearing a weird looking mask.

"Its a person! someones coming!" Sanji yelled

the mysterious man jumped into the air towards there ship.

"Stop What do you want!?" Sanji yelled

"To eliminate you!" the masked man yelled

"Looks like he wants to fight!" Sanji yelled

"fine by me!" Zoro said unsheathing his sword.

Without given time to React. The masked man then Kicked Sanji halfway across the ship and into a wall. the Man Quickly recovered and then Kicked Zoro.

"Iro Revolver!" Cray yelled shooting out three Colors

"the masked man Quickly ducked and dodged the Attack and Kicked Cray right through the Door that was heading inside the ship, Along with face Planting Luffy right into the Deck.

"What is with you four!? Get him!" Nami yelled

The man Quickly jumped up high into the Air aiming his Bazooka looking weapon at the ship.

"AHHHHHH He's gonna shoot us!" Chopper yelled

"THAT IS FAR ENOUGH!"

The masked man was then attacked by another person, he was wearing knight armor, while riding on a mysterious creature, The Knight then attacked the masked man with his Javelin, the masked man was then sent flying towards the Cloud Ocean. The Knight then Landed onto the ship.

"Who's this now!?" Nami yelled

The Knight then turned around to face the was a much older man and had long white beard.

"I am the Sky Knight. Don't worry the mans gone now." the man said with his bird like creature by him

"Who was that guy!?...and what was with you guys!? Losing four against One!" Nami yelled as she saw the four of them breathing heavily

"thank you for saving us." chopper said

"I had no choice, this one is on the house." The Sky Knight said

"Man..Talking about being Worthless." Sanji said

"I can barely move well for some reason." Luffy said

"I can barely get any air in whats going on?" Cray said

" maybe its because were at such a high altitude the air is thinner here." Robin said

"Yeah..that makes sense." Sanji said

"Are you all Blue Sea people?" the Sky Knight said

Wait what do you mean Blue sea people?" Nami said

" Blue sea people ois the term for those who live beneath the clouds, in other words did you come up here from the blue sea?" the sky Knight said

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy said

"then I guess that explains why you have trouble breathing here." this is the white Sea, 7000 meters in the air. the White sea that's even further above us is 10,000 Ordinary Blue sea People can;t possibly endure it up here." The Sky Knight said

"Who was that guy speeding on top of clouds though?" chopper said

"now now I'm sure you have lots of Questions, but lets get down to business first...I am a freelance soldier for hire these sea are fraught with danger if you don;t know how to fight in the sky, Guerilla like that one, will turn you guys into Skyfish food. for a 5,000,000 Extol One Whistle I will help you." the Sky Knight said

all of them were just Dumbfounded.

"Ugh, a What?" Cray said

"What!? that is quite cheap! I won't lower it a single extol more! I need to earn a living to you know!" the sky knight yelled

"what in the World is an Extol? and whats this whistle or whatever?" Sanji said

"you all came here via the summit of High-West did you not? You must've passed an island or two up here? "the Sky Knight said

"Wait a minute, did you say there are other ways of coming to this sky Ocean?! and did you say one or two islands you mean theirs a lot more sky islands!?" Nami yelled

"Don;t tell you all came up here via..." the sky Knight said

"We used the Knock up Stream." Robin said

What!? that monstrous current..so there still are People gutsy enough for that." The Sky Knight said

"it wasn't a normal Route after all?..We Could've died you know we cou've found a much safer route if we gathered more information!" Nami yelled strangling Luffy

"why does it matter now, were still Alive and were here, no use getting upset over it." Cray said

Did you lose any of your crew?" the Sky Knight said

"No were all here." Luffy said

"That wouldn't have been the case with any other route, a 100 people head into the sky, a few arrive and someone survives. with Knock up stream its 50-50 you all die or all of you make it" The Sky Knight said

"So what your saying is The Knock Up stream was the safest route out of all the other ones we could've used?" Crays aid

"Pretty Much, but not many people would take that all-or-nothing gamble, especially these days. I now see that you are capable Navigators with courage and skill" the sky Knight said

"Yes, I must admit it was only because I was here. while these guys were on their knees crying and giving up on life It was I who navigate us through.."Ussop said

suddenly Ussops mouth was covered with a blue glob.

"Be quiet." Cray said annoyed

The Sky Knight then pulled out a whistle.

"One Blow of this One Whistle.. and I shall come to your aid. normally i would charge you but I will give you this one as a present." the Ksy knight said throwing the whistle down to the ship

"Wait you still haven;t told us your name!" Nami yelled

"My name is Gan Fall. and this is my partner Pierre." Gan Fall said with his pet.

"I forgot to mention Pierre is a bird that ate the horse horse fruit and gained its power." Gan Fall said as Pierre transformed into a horse with wings

"How...unexciting." The Straw hats said looking at the kind of disturbing looking Creature

"May Luck be With you.. Brave Warriors!" Gan Fall said flying away

"I don't get it, whats the point of that thing even transforming?" Cray said dumbfounded

"Good Question." The rest of them said

"And in the end, he didn't tell us anything." Robin said

"Your right nothing at all, and now were back to Square one, how do we get up to the other 3000 meters?" Zoro said

"I know lets call that old guy and ask." Luffy said ready to blow whistle

Nami and Ussop quickly stopped him

"No its only for emergencies only!" Nami yelled

"For now lets just take our ship somewhere." Zoro said

Chopper then looked out and noticed something.

"Hey guys look at that." chopper said

Robin looked and noticed huge figure on the distance that looked like a Waterfall

"It looks like a waterfall." Robin said

"alright its decided lets check it out." Zoro said

...

As they gotten closer to the figure, Nami was looking at her Log Pose, that was still pointing up.

"Hey stop stop!" Nami said

They Quickly stopped and noticed a huge and weird formation of clouds in front of the Waterfall.

"What kind of clouds are those?" Cray said

"If they were normal clouds they would keep moving." Nami said

"Lets touch onof them and found out, Gum Gum Pistol." Luffy yelled punching the Cloud only for it to bounce off.

"Hey it bounces!" Luffy said with excitement jumping onto the cloud.

Chopper then looked with Excitement seeing Luffy jump around everywhere.

"I'm not sinking and its all fluffy, Like cotton." Luffy said having fun

"Wow!" chopper yelled

"Me too, I'm coming too." Ussop yelled jumping onto the clouds.

Me too." chopper yelled jumping

"Hey that's does look like fun!" Cray said jumping into the clouds to.

All four of them were now bouncing around on the Fluffy clouds.

"Hey find route that the ship can get by!" Nami yelled

"Are you sure this is a good idea Cray?" Chopper said

"trust me me and my friend use to do this all the time, Now Luffy Once we three Jump on this side you Jump to got it?" Cray said to Luffy

"Got it." Luffy said smiling

"Okay 1...2.3!" Cray yelled

Chopper, Ussop and Cray Jumped, and Right as soon Luffy Jumped, the force of Cray, Chopper and Ussops Jump, Caused Luffys Side to Launch him High into the Air.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Luffy yelled high into the air

"He's Flying!" Chopper yelled

"QUIT PLAYING AROUND!" Nami yelled

As Luffy was in the air something caught his eyes. he then landed right back on the cloud.

"Hey Guys I saw a Gate!" Luffy yelled out.

"What a Gate?" Nami said

All four them jumped back onto the ship. and starting to sail

"Yeah, theirs a big gate under that waterfall thingy." Luffy said

"There are Man made objects in a place like this?" Sanji said

"There could be anything in this Ocean, and it wouldn't be surprising considering that we may not be the only people to come here." Robin said

As they got closer to the Object they noticed that it had very distinct features with the name Heavens Gate.

"so that thing is a waterfall!" Nami said

"Heaven Gate? that sounds really unlucky?" Ussop said

"Maybe we died?" Zoro said

"Well that would explain this Weird World." Sanji said

"How can you guys say that so nonchalantly?" Cray said

"Get Real you guys!" Nami said

" look theres someone coming out." Ussop said

All of them looked Closely and noticed a short elderly woman holding what looked like to be a Camera.

"Look She has wings on her back!" Chopper said

"Is she an Angel!?" Luffy yelled

"So we really are dead?" Cray yelled

"I am Amazon, The Heavens Gate inspector. sightseeing or perhaps war?" The Angel said

"I guess were kind of sightseeing." Nami said

"We wanna go to the Sky Islands are they past this Gate!" Luffy yelled

If your going to the Upper Area, your going to have to pay the toll, one billion Extol per person, its the law." Amazon said

"ONE BILLION!" Ussop yelled

theres that Extol stuff again." Sanji said

"What ever it is it sounds Expensive." Chopper said

"One billion Per Person, Thats eight Billion for eight people." Robin said

"ergh that old lady is trying to scam u..." Ussop was cut short when Nami covered his mouth

"Um what if we don't have the money to pay for the Toll?" Nami said

"You can pass or you don't have to pass" Amazon said

"HUH!?" they all said

"I am neither a gatekeeper nor a guard I simply ask for your intentions." Amazon said

All of them were confused.

"Then Lets go! To the Sky Island!" Luffy yelled

"We don't have money but were going through." Ussop said

"I see...Eight of you then?" amazon said

"Yeah..But how are we going to get tot he Sky Island!?" Luffy said

Suddenly from underneath the Going Merry Two large claws grabbed both sides of the ship, shocking everyone.

"What is this!?" Cray yelled

"The White Seas Famous Express Lobster." Amazon said

they then felt themselves being accelerated up the Waterfall.

"Woah its taking us up the Waterfall!" Ussop yelled

"Everyone Hold on tight!" Nami yelled

Everyone just held on strong as the Giant Lobster carried them up the Waterfall

_"This is Heaven Gate Inspector Amazon! Attention Almighty God and his Priests...Eight Illegal entrants into Gods Land, Skypeia...Give Unto them Heavens Judgement!"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**


	63. Angel Beach and White Berets

The giant Lobster continued to carry the Going Merry up the long waterfall cloud as the Straw hats still held on, as they were going up they finally noticed a light coming there way.

"Hey I can see the Exit. " Cray yelled

Gods land: Skypeia?" Robin said looking at a nearby sign

"Its not an exit, Its an Entrance!" Luffy yelled

The Going Merry then Bursted upward as the Lobster threw them onto another level of clouds. as they dropped down and got there bearings again they looked up and noticed something extraordinary, Which Gave Luffy a huge smile on his face, while gawked in awe,

"Its the Sky Island." Luffy said in amazement

All of them looked at the numerous buildings floating on clouds, as they approached the upcoming beach.

"hey...didn't that sign say Skypeia?" Robin said

"Yeah, that's the same name as the one written on the map that Luffy found." Nami said

"So that ship that fell on us a while back did come from here after all." Cray said

"i can't wait to see this place up close I can just smell the adventure here!" Luffy said jumping off the ship.

"Luffy wait, you'll drown." Ussop yelled jumping off as well only to land with a thud.

"Its okay Ussop It's surprisingly shallow...LETS GO ASHORE!" Luffy yelled running towards the beach.

"Wait for me!" Chopper said jumping off the ship as well.

"I'm gonna go Change." Nami said running into the ship

"This scenery is amazing, its like something out of a dream." Zoro said

"Yeah it sure is." Sanji said taking off his shoes and jumping off the ship as well.

Then suddenly the door of the ship opened. With Cray coming out,

"Ouch! Ow, Cut it out!" Cray yelled as the southbird was pecking on top of his head. Cray was now wearing light brown Beachcomber Pants along with a Light green shirt and Blue water shoes.

Nami came out wearing a bikini top with cloud pattern design, along with maroon trousers, looking down at Cray who was clutching his head after the South Bird Attacked him.

"you okay Cray?" Nami said

"What do you think?" Cray said clutching his head in pain

"JEO JEOOOOO" the South bird yelled out flying away.

"If I ever come across one of those birds again it'll be to soon." Cray said rubbing the top of his head.

"Do you think it will find its way back?" Nami said

"If he tries hard, I'm pretty sure he'll find his way back towards the ground eventually, he is a bird after all." Zoro said

" Ugh Who cares? at least that bird won't be bothering us anymore." Cray said

"Zoro did you drop the anchor?" Nami said

"Yeah it hit bottom, it seems these fluffy clouds are the base for this island." Zoro said

"So this island is "floating" in a way?" Cray said

I wonder if an island can actually stay in the same place without getting washed away." Robin said now wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist.

"Well all we can do is take things as they appear. but in any case its a fact that theirs a sky island here" Nami said smiling jumping off the ship running towards the beach.

Cray then Gathered his things in his BackPack.

"I can't wait to see what kind of Artistic inspiration I'll find in this place, I CAN'T WAIT!" Cray yelled jumping off the ship in excitement

"What about you?" robin said looking at Zoro.

"Yeah I'll go to, just give me a minute." Zoro said

The smell of Adventure...I've never thought of sailing or going ashore just for that." Robin said jumping over as well

...

Chopper was rolling across the cloudy shore, as Luffy was hanging upside down on top of a tree.

"hello this is your captain speaking I'm having to much fun to figure out what I should do first, over." Luffy said

"this is Ussop why don;t we take it easy for a while here, over." Ussop said trying to shape something with the clouds.

Take it easy? Sounds good Denied!" Luffy yelled

"What? Denied means no Luffy." Ussop said

Sanji was looking at some flowers.

"hey Cray Take a look at these..mysterious flowers in bloom." Sanji said

"How does something like this is able to grow here, not just the flowers but this jungle to." Cray said looking out.

The Navy won't be able to chase us up here so we can finally enjoy ourselves." Nami said as Chopper rolled right by her.

Cray was then Walking towards Ussop and Luffy, with his notebook and pencil.

"take a look at this Weird Nut that I found growing in the tree I'm gonna try it!" Luffy said trying to take a bit of it only for him to hurt his jaw.

"what is this, this things hard!..Hey you guys I got something for you guys Here!" Luffy said dropping it on Ussop head with a thud.

"Hey that Hurt!" Ussop yelled complaining to Luffy

"This looks more like a pumpkin then a Nut Luffy, Although I never seen a pumpkin thats Dark Green. before" Cray said taking a look at it

Zoro was the last person to arrive on shore and as he did he bumped into a small fox like creature.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro said looking at the Creature.

As soon as everyone arrived they then heard strange noises.

"whats that sound?" Luffy said

it sounds like Music?" Cray said

"do you think it could be those Guerillas Again?" Ussop said scared.

Everyone looked to see where the music was coming from, and they got a closer they noticed a female figure holding a harp. she had wings Blonde hair that looked like she had two antennas on her head she was wearing pink dress with black flower shaped textures on it.

"is that..an angel?" Sanji said

"Heso." the girl said to them

Heso?" Cray said

"Whats that Suppose to mean?" Chopper said

"Su come here." the girl said walking towards them looking at the fox.

The Fox then started to walk towards the girl.

"did you all come here from the Blue sea?" the girl said

Yeah we Flew from below. Do you live here?" Luffy said

"Yes I do." The gril said

"whats your name?" Cray said

my name is Conis, and Welcome to Skypeias angel Beach." The girl said

Conis then looked and saw luffy carrying the dark green pumpkin.

"Would like to drink whats inside?" Conis said

Uh yeah." Luffy said giving it to her.

"A Conush's shell is hard as iron so you can;t bite it, but you can cut it from the bottom." Conis said cutting a small hole into and putting a straw.

conis gave the Pumpkin back and luffy took a drink from it.

"YUUUUUM!" Luffy said

"If theres anyway i can help, please let me know?" Conis said

Well,, you see...Your Gaze is setting my heart on fire..." Sanji said

Nami then Pulled Sanjis Ear and out of her way

"Move it...there are alot of things we would like to know." nami said

Hey guys theres someone out there." Zoro said

"Oh thats my father. he's riding on a Waver." Conis said

"A Waver?" Nami said

"don't worry Conis I'm coming to a stop!" the old man said speeding through crashing into a tree.

"Its fine I'm okay." the old man said

"Hey Luffy didn't you bring something like that from the sea bed?" Nami said

"Yeah I did?" Luffy said

"Now that I think about it, didn't Nolands Logbook say something about a Waver?" Cray said

"Yes it did." Nami said

"Are they your friends Conis." the old man said

"yes we've just become acquainted. they say they come from the Blue Sea" conis said

"Oh well allow me to introduce myself, My names Pagaya nice to meet you all." The old man said

"Were you able to catch some fish father?" Conis said

"Yes I did, would you all like to come to our house for. I'll preapre dishes for you using the Sky Harvest?" Pagaya said

"Are you sure!? Then, Lets go!" Luffy yelled

"Sky Island Cuisine!? Let me help you!" Sanji said

Nami took a good look at the Waver.

"Um excuse me Pagaya, would it be okay if I could give this thing a try?" Nami said

"Are you sure? I must warn you its really difficult to use, especially for a beginner. The Dials on these Wavers are no Joke." Pagaya said

"I'm sure I can get the hang of it just tell me how it works?" Nami said.

"Okay." Pagaya said

"Wait I want to Try it out first!" Luffy said Quickly taking it.

"Hey!" Nami yelled

Luffy then gave it a try but quickly Lost Control of it and crashed.

"Oh no I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him take it." Pagaya said

"Somebody outta fetch him out of there before he drowns." Cray said

...

"HEY SHE'S RIDING IT!" Ussop yelled

This is so cool!" Nami yelled out

"Nami-san your the coolest!" Sanji yelled out

"Wow that's incredible, I can't bevel it, it usually takes ten years to fully master a waver like that!" Pagaya said

"Mister can i stay out here a little longer and have some fun!?" Nami yelled out.

"Thats fine! Just be Careful!" Pagaya yelled

...

Everyone then started to walk up to Pagaya and Conis's house as they were walking they noticed a lot more people, they were cutting clouds and manufacturing them to make buildings.

"Wow there actually cutting clouds?" Cray said

"yes, its a cloud Quarrying site, we use clouds for pretty much everything, buildings and even canals. there are two kinds of natural clouds, the ones that your ship traveled on are called sea clouds and ones that were walking on right now are called Island Clouds" Pagaya said

"either way there not normal clouds." Zoro said

"Yes there condensation nucleus is different from other clouds..." Pagaya said

They finally made it to the house and as they were heading in Luffy and Chopper noticed Nami in the Distance, still riding the Waver.

"Cmon Luffy what are you waiting for?" Sanji said

"How is she able to ride it to easily...SINK!" Luffy yelled Jealously

Sanji then Kicked in the side of the head and dragged him into the house.

(inside the house)

Sanji and Pagaya was preparing Lunch for everyone while everyone sat in the Living room while Luffy, Ussop and Cray were on the Balcony,

"I've been meaning to ask what are these dials that your father spoke of?" Robin said

"Oh...well how should I explain it?" Conis said getting a seashell and handing it to Luffy

"what? its just a seashell?" Luffy said

"Please say something in it." Conis said

"Oh Okay...hmmmm..Ussop is stupid." Luffy said

"HEY!" Ussop yelled

"Now press the apex." Conis said

"Whats an Apex?" Luffy said

"Its the top of the seashell." Ussop said pressing it.

_"Oh Okay...hmmmm..Ussop is stupid, HEY! Now press the apex"_

_"Woah! thats cool!" Luffy yelled in amazement_

_"_Thats amazing, the shell recorded all three of your voices." Cray said

"so that seashell is a Dial?" Robin said

"yes this one is called a tone Dial, it records and replays sounds." Conis said

"Where do you find shells like these in a bottomless sea?" Zoro said

"there in the reefs of the shallows." Conis said

"I can't really believe something like that can move a waver." Robin said

"Your right..but there many other kinds of Dials, the ones that the Waver uses, are called breath Dials like this one." Conis said picking one up and showing it how it works.

"How many kinds of Dials are there?" Cray said while standing by the balcony with his notebook out drawing the vast Area that he could see.

"There are a lot of them and they all come in various shapes and sizes." Conis said

"is this lamp here a Dial to?" Robin said pointing at the table.

"Yes that's called a Lamp Dial...in addition there are Flame Dials that store flames, Flavor Dials that store fragrance, vision dials that store Videos and so on, people in the sky couldn't live here without these, so you could say that sky culture goes hand-in-hand with Dial energy." Conis said

"How interesting." Chopper said in amazement" Conis said

"Alright everyone foods ready!. A Hearty sky seafood course with sky island fruits" Sanji said carrying out plates of food

"Wow!" Luffy said

"Amazing!" Chopper yelled

Everyone dug in, while Sanji went to the Balcony to smoke a Ciggerate.

"Lunch is ready Cray." Sanji said blowing out some smoke. Cray was trying to finish his drawing, But he couldn't due to the distraction of the awful smell coming from Sanjis ciggerate

"Do you have to smoke that now?" Cray said annoyed holding his nose.

Sanji then just gave Cray an "I don't give a shit" face.

"Fine, I'll just finish later." Cray grunted closing his Notebook and headed inside.

As Sanji was smoking he looked out and he didn't notice Nami anywhere

"wheres Nami-san?" Sanji said

"Isn't she out there?" Luffy said

"No." Sanji said

"She probably just went a bit further away, I wouldn't worry about it.' Ussop said

Conis then stopped eating and gave her father a concerned look Cray noticed and then stopped eating.

"Conis are you okay?" Cray said

"I'm just worried about your friend." Conis said

"What? why?, whats the matter?" Luffy said

" Here in Skypeia, There is a place that we are forbidden to set foot on... that place is right next to this island." Conis said

"Why?" Cray said

" Its' sacred Ground ...We call it Upper Yard..its where God Lives." Conis said

"What!? Theres a God that Lives in place that were not allowed to go to?" Luffy said

"Yes." conis said

God..Do you mean "that" God. and he lives on Sky Island?" chopper said

"Yes, Since Skypeia is Gods Land, its ruled by the Almighty God Eneru." Conis said

"the Almighty God?" Sanji said

"god Eneru knows everything in this World, he's also Watching us al thel time.

"all the time!?" cray yelled

"Of Course." Conis said

"So have you seen that God who lives in Upper Yard, Conis-Chan?" Sanji said

"No God Forbid! We cannot step foot in Upper Yard, Never." Conis said

"I see. A Place that were not allowed to go to no matter what, huh?" Luffy said with a smile and sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh no I know those eyes, what are you thinking about!?" Ussop yelled shaking Luffy

"A Place that were not allowed to go to no matter what, huh?" Luffy said to himself again

"_Hes defentaily planning to go there." Ussop said in his head._

"What happens if someone goes into Upper Yard?" robin said

"...The person cannot come back Alive." Conis said

"I'm worried about Nami-san. i hope she isn't near Upper Yard" Pagaya said

Sanji then dropped his Ciggerate. and yelled outside of the Balcony.

"NAMI-SAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Sanji yelled

"Well lets go there to find Nami!" Luffy said smiling

"Is your reason for going really to find Nami!?" Ussop said shaking him

"quickly we have to go to this upper Yard place as Quick as we can Conis can you take us there?" Sanji said heading towards the Door

"What? Oh...but um... we don;t know if she really is heading there..and...if we incur God Enerus wrath, We'll be in really big trouble." Conis said holding her hand together nervously.

"God Eneru seems pretty Scary?" Chopper said

"well we can;t just stand here and nothing, what if she is there?, I'm going to go get her." Sanji said exiting out the door.

'Wait Sanji? lets think about how we shoudl do this first." Cray said

(The White-White Sea)

Nami was getting close to upper Yard on her Waver and as she did she noticed the Tall trees that were covering it

"Wow all these trees must hundreds of years old." nami said

_"Theres no Mistaking it, The treasure should be here!, its close I can almost feel it in my Grasp!"_

Nami listened and she started to hear some conversation, she decided to follow it off the coast using the Waver and as she did she came across another small boat, decided to give it a look, it was beaten up pretty badly.

"What happened" Nami said

as she set foot on the boat a bird then landed on a shell and pressed down on the apex.

_Theres no Mistaking it, The treasure should be here!, its close I can almost feel it in my Grasp!."_

_"_What the? the shell is Talking?" Nami said picking it up and inspecting it she then pressed it again.

_"Listen if we keep this recorded, it may become useful later!_

"It must be some kind of recoreder." Nami said listening in

_"I don't want to, I'm scared, i can feel it, I can feel gods anger!_

**_(Noises)_**

_"Whats that Noise?"_

_"ITS GOD!"_

**_KABOOM"_**

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"did those men get killed?" Nami said shocked looking at the shell she then started to get a good look of her surrounding realizing that she was basically in a small crater.

"I think its time for me to head back." Nami said fearingly jumping back on her Waver.

"HELP!"

Nami then heard a loud scream coming from the forest. As she looked she noticed a Lone man surrounded by five weird Individual weird individuals all having small wings on there backs two of them having large animals, one a Dog and another a large bird, Arguing to see who will be the one to kill the man, One of them was wearing some kind of sunglasses and had a big dog, one was Big and Round, another with an unusual hairstyle, one looked like a Aviator riding on a large bird, and the last one was hunched over inside a spotted thorn drupe shell, wearing what looked like to be old beat up clothes and spoke in abnormal scratchy voice

"He's my Prey!" the sunglased man said

"Oh so you want to Complete huh, I don't mind fighting you, to kill my Boredom." the Aviator said

"ha, what a Joke!"

Hohohoho, Small fries crushing each other? that'll be a sight, Hoho." the round man said

"Your the Small Fry." the weird hairstyle man said

_"_does it really matter who kills him_?"_ the shell man said

then out of nowhere the masked man that attacked the Going Merry a while back, shot a bazooka at the individuals as Nami quickly moved out of the way using her Waver.

The Lone man then slowly crawled towards the edge of the island and saw Nami,

"H-Hey! Help me, let me ride with you!" the Man said

"But its one person boat." Nami said

"Please, I came here from another sky island, looking for treasure, but i don't care about it anymore, Please!" the man pleaded

_" what do I do!? can this boat even hold two people?!_" Nami thought to herself in fear

Suddenly a Bright blue light suddenly appeared above the sky right on top on the man as Nami and the masked Guerilla looked

"no, Please no" the man said to himself

The blue light Struck down with a huge exploding force with a blinding light, destroying everything in its path. and causing Nami to lose control of her waver for a little bit as she was being rocked around

"Eneru! How dare you harm Vearth!" The Guerrilla yelled jet skiing away

As the light and smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a small crater. Leaving Nami to catch her breath.

"Get some Water Dials now!, Put out the Fire.!" The round one said

"_I got it"_ shell man said ducking into his shell grabbing one and dousing the flames

"That man sounded like he was talking to somebody." the sunglasses man said

"it was probably that Guerrilla that shot at us_." _the shell man said

"Hoho didn't you see that Guerrilla run away like a coward, Hoho." The round one said

"What was Eneru thinking, taking care of him for us?" The sunglasses man said

"We probably ran out of time" Weird haired guy said

"Ran out of time?" The round man said

"Old lady amazon informed us that a ship with eight people on board, have passed through Illegally?" The weird haired guy said

"eight people that doesn't sound to much of a challenge." the sunglasses man said

_"_ugh, I just want to get back to finding more dials, these things don't find themselves you know._"_ the shell man said annoyed juggling a couple of them in one of his hands.

"_Eight people could he mean us!? passing Illegally? could it be because we haven't paid the toll? that boat and that man, Could the same happen to us!? I got to warn everyone right now!" Nami yelled in her head taking off on her waver_

* * *

(The Going Merry)

"Now were off! to the place we're not allowed to go!" Luffy yelled sitting on the figurehead

"Ah, I'm sorry but theirs a headwind right now, it'll take you a long time to get there." Pagaya said

"WHAT!?" they all yelled

"if your ship was powered by dials you would be able to get there no problem? I'm sorry." Pagaya said

"How Long would it take for us to get there?" Sanji said

"I don't know, only the wind knows." Pagaya said

Luffy quickly ran inside the ship to grab something, he then quickly got out the broken Waver that they found off the St Briss.

"How about this thing?" Luffy said

"Where did you get this?" Pagaya said looking at it.

"We found it at the bottom of the sea a while back." Ussop said

"Its busted but do you think that you can fix it?" Cray said

"this waver is Quite old, but i think i'll be able to." Pagaya said

"Really!? Then please fix it!" Luffy said smiling

"hmmm." Pagaya said inspecting it close.

Cray then started to look at something out in the distance.

"Uh Guys there's a lot of people coming down from that tall stairway." Cray said

"YOU SUSPICIOUS SHIP HOLDERS! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" a man yelled out

"Who are they?" Luffy said

as the men got closer they suddenly started to crawl towards them all of them looked like they came from some sort of military branch. the leader of them had a stistched scar below his left eye.

"Why are they even crawling?" Cray said

As the soldiers got close enough they halted and then stood up.

"HESO! the leader yelled

"just who are these people?" Zoro said

"So your the eight illegal Entrants who came from the blue sea!? I'll humbly bring heavens Judgement upon all of you!" the Leader said

"What? Illegal Entrant?!" Pagaya said

"Illegal Entry whats that?" Luffy said

"theirs no use Denying, Amazon heavens gate inspector gave us pictures of all of you." the Leader said holding out pictures.

"No wait there must be some mistake Captian Mckinley! there not bad people!" Pagaya said

"Hey what do you mean by Illegal entry we done nothing wrong!" Cray yelled

"this must be about that Toll pay?" robin said

"but didn't that lady say we could pass by without paying?" Ussop said

"Yeah she did!' Chopper yelled

"Its no use, Please stop making excuses and admit it. However theirs no need to panic, and Illegal entrant is an 11th degree crime according to heaven judgement once you accept that punishment you can become legal tourists here"McKinley said

"Well you should've said that from the get go, and besides what is the punishment?' Sanji said

"Its simple, pay ten times the entrance fee, if you pay right now we'll humbly write off the crime. 10 billion extol per person which mean that you need to pay 80 billion for all eight of you." Mckinely said

"How much is extols in berries?" Ussop said

" well 10,000 extol is one berry." Mckinley said

"That would mean...(Thinking)...7 MILLION BERRIES!?" Cray yelled

Sanji then dropped his Cigarette

"Thats Expensive! Do you realize how much rice we could get with just that! after we risked our lives to get here why do we have to pay!? we can;t agree to that!" Sanji yelled

"If that was the case all you had to do was pay 700,000 berries when you came here."McKinley said

"Thats still to Expensive!" Sanji yelled

"Consider this a forewarning, We The white berets are the unit directly under Gods Priests, be careful as arguing will only increase the degree of your crime." McKinley said in a warning tone.

he then noticed that the Straw Hats were ignoring him.

"Oh whatever lets just forget about this guy." Zoro said

"More importantly we better find Nami-san, she maybe crying somewhere right now." Sanji said

"but didn't you hear what Pagaya said, we won't be able to get anywhere fast if the wind is like this." Cray said

"Okay then, as soon as the wind changes direction, We'll go out for an adventure, I mean to look for Nami." Luffy said

"Wait Luffy if Nami is just riding around here She may be back soon, if she does we'll miss her." Ussop said

"but shestakingg to long!" Chopper yelled

Ussop then quickly ran to chopper shutting his mouth

"Listen, Luffys purpose is to go on an adventure to the "Place where God Lives, rather then finding Nami." Ussop said scared

"Well Duh Ussop." Cray said

"Right? if we go there we'll incur Gods Wrath and really be in big trouble. that's what Conis said remember?"Ussop said

"Then what should we do then?" Chopper said

"we should just wait Quietly till Nami comes back without causing a fuss, I mean its Nami were talking about, she sure to have some money stashed somewhere so that we can pay the Toll." Ussop said

"But what makes you think that she will even do it? You know how picky she is about that kind of stuff." Cray said

"We don't have any other choice!" Ussop said

"Hey! what have you been blabbering about, and come to think of it, I see that you short one member, do you have to put in suspicion of fleeing as well?" Mckinley said

"Wait hold on she'll be back soon, then we'll pay the entry fee okay!?" Ussop said giving him the thumbs up

"Lets just wait here you guys, and don't make Nami angry when she gets here that especially goes to you Cray got it?" Ussop said

"Whatever." Cray said annoyed

"Luffy? Sanji?"" Ussop

"Yeah." Luffy and Sanji said

"alright then lets just break up for now." Ussop said

"So robin-chan shall we have some tea?" Sanji said

"Sure." Robin said

Cray was sitting up against a tree going through his Notebook again.

"hey Chopper do you want to go fishing?" Ussop said

"Yes that sounds fun." Chopper said

Conis is there anywhere that we can fish?" Ussop said

"Yes, I'll take you there." Conis said

Luffy was still Pagaya with the broken Waver.

"Oh man, I can't wait to ride this thing." Luffy said

Mckinley looked at the Waver.

"That waver looks broken if your the one who broke it, that will be a 10th degree, the destruction of Sky Island property by Blue Sea People." Mckinley said

"No no, they had this from the begging." Pagaya said.

"Yeah its mine." Luffy said

"From the beginning? that's suspicious, Wavers shouldn't exist from there blue sea, If this was stolen, that will further increase your crime." Mckinley said

"Just shut up, or I'm going to beat you up!" Luffy said

"What?" Mckinely said

Ussop Quickly heard that and ran towards Luffy dragging him away covering his mouth

"He didn't say anything!" Ussop yelled dragging him away

_"there only blue Sea people and yet they still insult even the White Berets? how foolish they are." _McKinley said to himself

A few minutes passed, and everyone was still waiting, Ussop, Chopper and Luffy were on top of a small Cloud hill fishing off the coast and after a minute Ussop manage to get some thing on his line

"Hey guys I think I got something!" Ussop yelled in surprise yanking the fishing rod up

"don;t let it get away!" Chopper yelled helping Ussop

"Luffy Help us!" Chopper yelled

Luffy quickly dropped his rod and started to pull but it wasn't enough.

"Geez what is this thing!?" Ussop yelled

"Hey Cray can you come over here and help us!" Luffy said

"Do I have to?" Cray said annoyed

"Suddenly Ussop started to lose his Grip, and was about to fall off the hill

"AH I'M LOSE IT PLEASE!" Ussop Yelled

"Alright I'm coming!" Cray yelled running up to them, helping in getting what on the other end of the line.

and after a final tug a large yellow ugly looking fish jumped into the air and towards the beach. As it did the the line broke causing all four of them to tumble down the hill.

The large fish was about to attack Conis

"OH NO!" Ussop yelled looking

"HELP!" Conis yelled

Zoro saw it and Quickly took out one of his swords and hit the fish with the back of it, Knocking it out, as it landed with a thud right next to Conis.

Zoro then sheathed back his sword, as Everyone went to take a closer look at the fish.

"This is a weird fish?" Ussop said

""It almost ate Conis." Cray said

"Thank you very much for saving Conis-san." Payaga said'

"Father look." Conis said

"Hmmm. were in trouble. "Pagaya said

"well, well, well...this skyfish is so rare that its forbidden to capture it, you action was in violation of protection law, and 9th degree crime." Mckinley said

What!? Zoro just saved her life! how the hell is that a crime!?" Cray yelled

Mckinley started to snicker

"Did you kill it Zoro?" Ussop said

No only smacked it." Zoro said

"I see so if we release it back were good right?" Ussop said kicking the fish causing it to flap around

"see its alive!" Ussop yelled

"Hey that fish looks yummy." Luffy said

"Luffy no! we can;t eat this one!" Ussop yelled

Luffy ignored him and then took a bite of the fish.

"If you eat it, you can;t even give an excuse, thats theft, an 8th degree crime." McKinley said

"Luffy knock it off!" Cray said pulling Luffy off of the fish.

"Get out of here fish! " Ussop yelled

The fish quickly wiggled back into the ocean and swam away. Zoro then looked at Mckinely with annoyance

"I just about had it listening to your nonsense about crimes and such, if you don't cut it out I'll.." Zoro said ready unsheathing his sword

"Wait Zoro don't be Hasty!" Ussop yelled

"This is now far beyond arguing, his speech and behavior just now are unmistakably extortion, so thats a 7th degree crime." Mckinley said

"That's not right! hes twisting what we do into crimes on purpose!" Chopper yelled

"Yeah this is some Bullshi-!" Cray said before being cut off by Ussop yelling

"Chopper! Cray!, don't make things worse!" Ussop said

"Then what are we suppose to do? Nothing?" Cray said

"Wait...Good idea Cray all we have to do is do nothing, Lets all take a nap." Ussop said forming a pillow with the clouds and laying to sleep

Luffy, Chopper, Cray and Zoro did the same thing and started to snore away.

"There producing tremendous noises at divine angel beach, you all...if your actions falls under destruction of the environment thats a 6th degree crime." Mckinely said

"What we can't even snore!?" Ussop yelled

"Ergh How annoying, I'm gonna beat up this beret wearing old guy!" Luffy said

"Leave room for one more." Cray said annoyed as well

"Shall we do it?" Zoro said

"Wait hey stop! Don;t be hasty you three!" Ussop yelled trying to calm them down

"IM BACK!"

All of them looked out and saw Nami speeding back with her Waver

"Ah nami-san I missed you!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes

"LUFFY PROMISE NOT TO GIVE THEM ANY TROUBLE!" Nami yelled

"" I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD THAT PROMISE NAMI!" Luffy yelled out

"NAMI GO AHEAD AND PAY THEM THE 7 MILLION BERIS FOR OUR ILLEGAL ENTRY USING YOUR STASH!" Ussop yelled

"Good we can still get by with a fine!...wait a minute..did he just say 7 million!?" Nami said with a bit of anger

Nami then pressed down hard on the accelerator and before anyone could do anything Nami rams the waver right into Mckinely

"THATS TO EXPENSIVE!" Nami yelled

Mckinely was sent flying towards some trees unconscious.

"CAPTAIN" Mckinelys soldiers yelled scattering towards him.

"Oh crap I got so worked up forgot to hit the breaks!" Nami said

Nami quickly realized what she done and quickly gave the waver back.

"Here, thanks for letting me use the waver it handles Great." Nami said

"Oh no you all are in big trouble now." Pagaya said

"How big?" Cray said

"Its a 5th degree crime, obstructing official duties." Pagaya said

"Thats good right, it can't be that bad?" Ussop said

"No its not good, a 5th degree crime you'll be banished to the clouds." Conis said

"Whats that? Banished to the clouds sounds kind of nice." Luffy said

"ITS THE DEATH PENALTY!" Conis yelled

"DEATH PENALTY!" Ussop, Chopper and Nami yelled out

"Yes its when everyone and there ship is casted away on a deserted cloud until your nothing but bones." Conis said

"Damn that's sounds really harsh." Cray said

"I see, That explains that ship that fell from the sky?" Robin said

"Wait what?" Ussop said

remember that ship that fell on us, the St. Briss, they might've received that punishment 200 years ago?" Robin said

"Oh that ship?...OH NO THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!" Ussop yelled

"HEY YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR CAPTAIN!?" The soldiers yelled out

"Who cares?" Sanji said

"Let me handle this Sanji." Nami said

"anything for you." Sanji said with heart eyes

Nami then quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Listen you guys don;t take it so personally it was just a lucky shot." Nami said

"LUCKY SHOT!?

"It was unintentional." Nami said

"Your lying!"

"No I'm telling you the truth it was an accident i swear." Nami said

"An Accident!?"

Here let me explain, it was an accident because those wavers are really hard to control and it was my first time ever trying one, so I made a little mistake while I was turning can you really blame a beginner?" Nami said

"hats weird you seem to have had it under control to me." Luffy said

Nami then gave him a "shut up" face.

"Luffy be quiet, Namis trying to trick them that it was an accident don;t blow it." Ussop said whispering in his ear

"All right." Luffy said

Pagaya then walked into the conversation.

"Listen gentleman I know that you find this investigation important, but i think it would be best to take care of your injured Captain." Pagaya said

"OH YEAH THE CAPTAIN!" the soldiers yelled

"You can take him to my house." Pagaya said

"THANK YOU, HESO!" the soldiers said

"YOU EIGHT DON"T GO ANYWHERE!" The soldiers yelled

The soldiers then put there unconscious captain on a stretcher and literally crawled him away.

"Quick this your chance to get out here. don't waste anymore time, get on your ship and go." Conis said to them running back to her house

"Lets do as she says, I saw with my own eyes, An Island these scary guys were on it." Nami said

"So you did go to that place they call the forbidden sacred grounds" Zoro said

"God. guerillas... that place is no good for sure. in any case were leaving" Nami said

"Yes good idea if we stick around those two will also get in trouble." Sanji said

"Your right, they'll think of them as our accomplices, if we just leave on our own it shouldn't cause them any trouble." Ussop said

"Exactly so lets just go." Nami said

As everyone was getting onto the ship, Luffy was still standing there.

"What are you doing Luffy." Nami said

"Why are we running away." Luffy said

becasue we'll get in Trouble." nami said

"But were always getting into trouble." Luffy said

"Its not just us, those two could get arrested to you know." Nami said

"But those two did nothing wrong, the ones who arrests them is wrong." Luffy said

"Well yeah but?" Nami said

...

"Whats taking them so long?" Ussop said

"They've been arguing for only ten minutes." Cray said

"Didn't you hear what Nami said we have to go now!" Ussop said

"How many times do i have to tell you its dangerous here not just for us but for them to." Nami yelled

Either way, were in big trouble!" Luffy said

"PLEASE RUN AWAY!" Conis yelled out

Nami and Luffy turned and they saw Conis and Pagaya with the White beret squad along with there now conscious Captian.

"Crap." Nami said

"That enough, miss, you know that by aiding these Criminals you two will suffer grave consequences as well...You Eight, for repeatedly directing abusivelanguagee and for obstructing officer duties, these class 5 criminal are sentenced to cloud-drifting!" Mckinley said

"I told you it was an accident! we have to go now!" Nami said to them grabbing luffys arm

"ARREST THEM!" Mckinley yelled

The white beret Soldiers then took out some bow and arrows and aimed them. Zoro, Sanji and Cray were ready to see what happens.

"PLEASE YOU NEED TO RUN, THEY'RE BEYOND YOUR POWER!" Conis yelled

"FIRE, MILKY ARROWS!" Mckinley yelled

"Go Nami!" Luffy said pulling back his arm

"Okay." Nami said running back to the ship

The Soldiers then shot the arrows towards Luffy and the group, as the arrows flew towards the group it let out huge strand of clouds from behind the arrow the White berets then jumped onto the clouds and started to ride towards them using Dial powered Jet Ski's

"Woah those are cool!" Luffy said

The White berets Drew out some Swords and was ready to slash Luffy, Luffy Quickly stretched his hand out to a nearby tree and pulled himself away from the attacks.

"What.. What the?" the Soldeirs said

"His arm.. just stretched." Conis said

"Now Gum Gum." Luffy said

Suddenly Luffy started to spin around rapidly while also throwing forward punches and kicks everywhere.

"He's a..Devil fruit user!?" Mckinley said shocked

"Fireworks!" Luffy yelled

Punches and Kicks were flying all over the place, Punching and Kicking the White beret soldiers left and right including Mckinley which sent him crashing into the forest.

A few of the Berets who were left were about shoot more arrows at Luffy

Zoro Cray and Sanji jumped in before they do anything.

"Iro Iro, Whip Club!" Cray yelled swinging a blue whip towards a Soldier knocking him out.

Sanji Straight up kicked one, and Zoro slashed one with his sword.

"Damn that couldn't have gone better." Cray said

"These guys were getting on my nerves anyway...Hey Nami whats going on with our finances?" Zoro said

"50,000." Nami said

"50,000, how are we so poor?" Luffy said

"Its because you eat to much!" Sanji yelled

"They defeated...the White Berets." Pagaya said

"And so Quickly. normally athletic abilities of Blue sea people decrease, but they did it, without even a struggle." Conis said

hahahahahah you fools! You can't go back now," Mckinley said in the forest.

they all turned and looked.

"you should'eve just behaved and done what I told you, we the white berets are the gentle upholder of the law in Gods Land However, "**They" **are not as nice as we are hehe you are now 2nd degree criminals!...Now you'll be judged...By the Priests of the Upper Yard..HESO!" Mckinley yelled out before dissappearing into the forest.


	64. Friends Kidnapped

"What is wrong with those guys?" Luffy said as they White berets pick themselves up and crawling away painfully

"Forget them that old lady ratted us out, she lied to us she said it was ok for us to pass through but when we did they accused us of illegal entry thats flat out fraud!" Nami said

"Exactly and besides even if we were told we couldn't pass we would've just forced our way through i mean how is that old lady going to stop us?" Ussop said

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled

"In any case you are all in Big trouble now, since you've become 2nd degree Criminals I'm sorry but we can't...help you anymore." Pagaya said out in the distance away from the group.

"What? we can't hear you!?" Cray said

"I said I'm sorry but we can't help you!" Pagaya yelled

"Why are you telling us that all the way over there?" Nami said

"Whats the fuss, were always getting into trouble, more importantly why did you comeback Nami?" Luffy said

What?" Nami said

"We were finally about to go to that place were not suppose to for a big adventure, I mean to look for you." Luffy said

"Your really easy to figure out." Nami said hitting his head causing him to walk back Nami then continuously do it.

"What big adventure! didn't you hear a single word I just said about how scary those people are over there! true we don't know is this guys god or not but his powers are the real thing, I won't go back to that island!" Nami yelled knocking Luffy to the ground.

"Well that's okay you can just wait here while we go." Luffy said

"No way! they'll come after me we have to leave here." Nami said

"LEAVE!? Are you nuts! which is more important life or adventure!?" Luffy said

"Life, then Money!" Nami said knocking Luffy to the ground again.

"Say is there any way for us to get back safely?" Ussop said

"there is, but at this point I can no longer say its safe...if you go to Cloud End the farthest edge of the clouds, its in the far east, you'll have to go down tot he White Sea first." Conis said

"Good then all we have to do is just that." Ussop said

"But I don't want to go back yet. "Luffy said

"What!?, you wanna stay here and get a death sentence?" Ussop said

and besides we'll be getting Conis and her dad in trouble." Nami said

"no..its fine." Conis said

"Well even if we leave we may not be able to get away from them, in that case no matter where we are it'll be the same since they know where we are and where were at. So we'd better leave here right away." Nami said

"ugh Okay." Luffy said

"Good, now lets sail! come on everyone!" Nami said

Everyone then stared to walk back towards the ship until suddenly Luffy though of something back at the house. Luffy ran back to Pagaya.

"hey Old Guy." Luffy said

"What is it?" Pagaya said

"Can I take all the leftover food we had earlier back at the house with me?" Luffy said

"Yes of Course." Pagaya said

"Alright, Sanji prepare some Lunch Boxes." Luffy said

He's on the ball." Sanji said walking back.

"In that case, Pagaya can I ask for a favor as well..your an engineer right would you give me some fixtures for the ship repair?" Ussop said

Yes of course. just come back to our house again" Pagaya said

Ussop, Sanji, and Luffy were then walking back.

"Where are you guys going?" Nami said

"I'm going to get some food from them you guys go on ahead and prepare the ship for our adventure." Luffy said

a vein then showed on Namis head.

"He's defiantly planning to go to that island." Nami said

"Well thats no big surprise." Cray said walking away

"Now Where are you Going!?" Nami said

Cray took out his notebook and showed her a bunch of lines on a page

"Whats that?" Nami said

"I was working on a drawing of the Landscape up at the house but I had to Stop, but since now we have a little bit of time before we leave, I'm going back to the house to finish it up." Cray said

"Couldn't you just finish it here on the ship!" Nami said

'No, the drawing will come out wrong, There are few details I need to get, I'll be back." Cray said catching up with the other three.

this made Nami even more annoyed.

"Those guys on that Island are really scary I'm telling you guys!" Nami yelled

"Who cares, I don't care either way, don't take it out on us." Zoro said getting on the ship

"Chopper your on my side...Aren't you!?" Nami said

"Leave him alone Nami, and besides, even if we get together and protest, he won't listen." Zoro said

"Fine then I'll stay here." Nami said

"Go right ahead." Zoro said

"Go right ahead!? how can you say that so nonchalantly. I'll be killed by those creeps!" Nami said

"ah, then so be it." Zoro said sitting down by the mast to sleep.

"You Jerk!...How about you Robin, lets you and I get Luffy." Nami said

"Thats impossible." Robin said

They then saw Conis running back to them.

"Excuse me I would like to Discuss something with you all." Conis said

...

"So theirs a a special cloud current that that can take us down to the White Sea?" Nami said

"Yes by getting on it you will be able to cross the vast ocean into the white sea? and get to the cloud end without getting lost, as long as you get on that current, no one will be able to chase you. I can guide you to the entrance by using the Waver" Conis said

" yes were saved." Nami said

"That doesn't mean that Luffy will take it." Chopper said

"Then all we have to do is to keep Luffy from not knowing, We'll take care of that." Nami said

"Then please weigh anchor and wait for me." Conis said

"Okay I really appreciate it Conis." Nami said

"No problem." Conis said smiling

Robin took a closer look and noticed that Conis was nervously sweating.

"Bye Conis see you in a bit." Nami said

"Be right back!" Conis said walking away.

"finally a light at the end of the Tunnel for a while there I started to get worried." Nami said

"Actually I'm a bit skeptical." Robin said

"What? Why?" Nami said

"If what she says is true and this current really exists, wouldn't it stand to reason if we heard more stories of people returning safely from Sky Island." Robin said

"But you have to remember, very few people manage to find there way up here in the first place so of course were not going to find any stories about people coming back." Nami said

"and even if they did find the current there no gaurentee there ship could withstand the high speeds it requires. "Chopper said

"Good point, a lot of captains don't know when to call it quits..lets hurry and weigh anchor, Chopper haul it up." Nami said

"Okay." Chopper said

Chopper grabbed the ropes and pulled up the Anchor.

"The Anchors out Nami." Chopper said

"Perfect, now all we have to do is wait for Conis to bring back the others and then we can finally leave." Nami said

* * *

(Pagayas House)

"this is still so good." Luffy said stuffing his face.

"Save some for the trip, and for the rest of us." Sanji said preparing a box

"theirs plenty here, hey Cray do you want to try some left overs?" Luffy said

"Not right now I'm busy, _Geez just few minutes of concentration, is that so much to ask?"_ Cray said in his head Pointing out with his pencil getting the details.

"Conis a refill please?" Luffy said

"get it your self Luffy...Wait where is she?" Sanji said

"I think she went to bid farewell to the others, she should be back soon." Pagaya said coming in with some drinks.

Pagaya then walked towards Cray to give him his Drink.

"Here you go." Pagaya said putting the drink down on the balcony table.

"Thank you." Cray said

"I'm sorry, but may i ask what you are doing?" Pagaya said

"I'm just doing a little bit of drawing of the Area, its really nice to look at." Cray said

"So your an artist?" Pagaya said

"Yes and I don't mean to brag, but when it comes the crew I'm the best one." Cray said

" I'm sorry, but Thats weird, Because your friend Ussop told me that he was the professional and you were just an Amatuer." Pagaya said

Cray then looked at Ussop ready to yell

"YOUR LYING AND YOU KNOW IT!" Cray yelled at Ussop

"AM NOT!" Ussop yelled

"ARE SO!" Cray yelled

During that time Conis came back from the ship, she then saw Sanjis arranged lunch boxes.

"Wow those look nice, I've never seen food arranged like that before" Conis said

"Here this oen is for you." Sanji said with a smile.

"really you made one just for me?" Conis said

"Ive prepared all the food today according to a theme I've chosen, I call it "Love is a cruel mistress, feast for a fallen angel."" Sanji said

"I don't get what the fuss is, its just lunch." Luffy said

"how dare you trash my work, a great meal starts with a great presentation." Sanji said

"Why bother it all comes out the same." Luffy said

Cray was still on the balcony as he was getting more of the details he then noticed something weird.

"Hey guys! Somethings going on with the ship!" Cray yelled

"What!?"

The three of them ran to the balcony Sanji took out some Binoculars and to see whats going on.

"I see Nami...And shes wearing a shirt now." Sanji said disappointed

" I think we have more pressing concerns right now you ass!" Cray yelled

The Going Merry was then being carried off.

"The ship is Leaving!" Luffy said

"Oh no. it must be." Pagaya said

As The Going Merry was leaving the thing that was dragging it away emerged from the white sea and it happen to be a large Lobster with the Word "God" on it.

"Its the White white sea Express Lobster!" Pagaya said

"WHAT!?" The four said

"Where are they going?" Luffy said

"The Express Lobster is the messenger of Eneru, they must be taking your friends as a sacrificial offering, if thats the case they are being taken to Upper Yard at the sacrificial Altar

"You mean Nami, Robin and the rest are going to be sacrificed, to some wannabe God!, That Bastard! he better not lay a hand on my Nami!" sanji said

"But listen carefully, in Heavens judgement there are two types of criminal punishments and i only told you about the first, the second punishment is the challenge your friends are currently hostages in Enerus hands..I'm afraid i must tell you the criminals are to recieve the judgement are the four of you." Pagaya said

"What ado you mean?" Cray said

"If only we had a map." Pagaya said

"Wait I think I might have one from that old ship we found." Ussop said going through his back pack.

Ussop then pulled out the old map of Skypeia and layed it on the table.

"This map looks quite old but it seems to have the same layout of the island...this where we are now, the sacrificial altar where your friends are headed is over here in the North east of Upper Yard, and I'm afraid there only one way to get there, you have to take the milky road that leaves this island and your only means of transportation is by Waver, the road will take you to a great forest, Where the Priests are waiting for your arrival." Pagaya said

"Okay then lets see theirs gotta be a way to get there unnoticed." Ussop said

"Yeah, riding through the Front Gate doesn't sound like a wise choice." Cray said

"Pagaya is there to get there by going to the side?" Ussop said

"there right if we use it they'll see us coming and set up a trap." Luffy said

"That may be but even if you do find your way ashore, theirs no way to reach the altar on foot, you see the road...your old map differs from the current configuration of the Milky Road, it now Criss crosses the entire island." Pagaya said

"You mean the canals?" Sanji said

Yes there are hundreds of them and in all shapes and sizes and they could lead you anywhere. thats why the main course of action is exactly what I said you must take the main Milky road to the island and from there continue until you reach the Altar" Pagaya said

"Is that so, and even if we do find another way the canals will just block our way." Sanji said

"Yes, and did I mention that there are also man eating fish that follow the Canals to?" Pagaya said

"Man eating fish!?" Ussop said

"So are only choice to get our friends and ship back is to march through Gods front door huh? Fantastic." Cray said

"is this part of the challenge you mentioned, Heavens Judgement?" Ussop said

"Yes. in Upper yard there are Five powerful Priests of unimaginable Strength who awaits you." Pagaya said

"Sound like a piece of cake, so all we have to do to get our friends back is to beat up these priests." Luffy said

"You make it sound easy Luffy." Ussop said

"ahahahaha finally a little action." Luffy said smiling.


	65. A Duty of every Citizen

**Hello everyone and welcome back, sorry if this chapter took a logn time I had to deal with finals but now that I'm done i can get back to writing again. also I have been asked What Voice Actor would I want to play Cray, given by his smart ass and kind of up beat personality, I would go with Clifford Chapin.**

Luffy was already walking away down the large staircase

"Hey Luffy wait up a second!" Cray yelled running down with Sanji and Ussop

"what is it?" Luffy said

"Whats the Big idea leaving so quickly like that?" Sanji said

"You heard what Nami said the longer were with them the more danger they'll be in, So were heading to the sacrificial Altar as quickly as we can" Luffy said

"Okay then how do you propose we get there? "Sanji said

"yeah Pagaya said that the only way to get there is by Waver." Cray said

"We can just swipe one of the boats that are here, it'll be easy." Luffy said

" easy huh? do you see any nearby boats around here?" Sanji said

"Besides even if we do get one it wouldn't help much anyway if all we have to go on is this outdated 200 year old map here." Cray said

"He's right I can't even tell where we are on this thing, and look the Milky road isn't even on here at all." Ussop said holding out the map.

"Man what a pain in the butt." Luffy said

"Excuse me."

All of them looked and they saw Conis standing behind them.

"Conis sweetheart, did you come here to say goodbye to me?" Sanji said

"Actually I was sent here by my father, he asked me to help you guys find your way to the sacrificial Altar." Conis said

"Oh that's nice of him." Cray said

"if you all follow me I could take you to the docks where you can find a boat to get there." Conis said kind of trembling

"All right, thanks Conis!" Luffy yelled with a smile.

...

Cray, Luffy, Sanji and Ussop had Conis lead them up the tall steps.

"So where is the docks at?" Cray said

"Don't worry were almost there." Conis said

"I'm so excited to go to upper yard." Luffy said

"You could die you know?" Conis said

Yeah but everyone dies sometime." Luffy said

"your not concerned at all?" conis said

"Nope not at all." Luffy said

Conis then turned around and saw Sanji, Ussop and Cray Pummeling Luffy.

"WHY DON'T YOU START BEING CONCERNED ABOUT SOMEBODY BESIDES YOURSELF!" Cray yelled

"Like Nami swan and Robin Chan!" Sanji yelled

"And the going Merry and Zoro and Chopper to!" Ussop yelled

"All right I'm sorry." Luffy said

After a while, the group finally made it to there destination..A small town.

"Wow this place looks great!" Luffy said seeing the many varieties of buildings and people

This is Lovely Street its the only downtown area on Angel Island." Conis said

"the Buildings are floating!" Luffy said in amazement

as they were walking down the the could street, they noticed a lot of people backing away and staring at them with discomfort and anger.

"Is it just me or is everyone avoiding us? 'Ussop said

"You can't blame them we are criminals here now." Sanji said

"the news about our little "incident" back on the beach traveled fast. all these glares are making me really uncomfortable" Cray said

"thats okay, that gives us downtown all to ourselves. "Luffy said

"(sigh) all these beautiful angels are avoiding me now." Sanji said with disappointment.

Cray then looked on and noticed something that peaked his interest Cray quickly went to it.

"Hey guys take a look at this!" Cray yelled

All of them looked and noticed a 8 foot tall statue incased in what looked like glass.

"What a weird face? what is it a seal?" Luffy said

"it looks like a mud figure." Sanji said

"its more then that its art, probably a religious statue of some kind. and given by the looks and state of it, this statue is centuries old, I wonder who made it?" Cray said taking out his notebook.

"Its "vearth" the people of the sky have forever admired it. "Conis said

what? you guys admire this thing? you must be crazy..." Luffy said

Cray then slapped him in the back of head.

"Quit being insensitive," Cray said defending the piece

conis just smiled. twiddling her fingers nervously

"Hurry on were almost to the docks." Conis said

(The Docks)

as they made it to the docks they noticed a bunch of different kinds of boats.

"so may boats?" Luffy said

"There are alot of boats anchored here from hotel ships where you can stay for the night and speed boats loaded with giant dials." conis said

"Oh take a look at this Gandola here you guys! and the back of it looks like a waver lets take this one and have some fun!" Luffy said looking at a large boat with a bull figure head on it

"Luffy were here to get a ship to rescue Nami and Robin not to have fun!" Sanji said

"actually the ship you'll be getting is over here." Conis said

"If its anything like this one I'm up for it so where is it?" Luffy said

"Here it is..The Crow." conis said

The boat was half the size of the ship Luffy wanted and it had a crow figurehead along with Large umbrella.

"Oh your kidding me right?" Luffy said disappointingly.

"Before I got use to riding a waver I used this to get around." Conis said

Luffy took a look at the boat.

"Wait i'm not going." Luffy said

Conis then had a shocked expression

"unless I can take that one." Luffy said pointing at the previous gandola.

"Oh that one? You don;t like the crow? I'm sorry." Conis said

"Sanji then started to repeatedly kick Luffy in the face.

"THE ONLY THING SORRY IS THIS GUY, APOLOGIZE YOU INGRATE! SHE GOES THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO GET US A SHIP AND ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sanji yelled

"Sorry." Luffy said with a pummeled face.

"Its okay, hopefully it will help you get to Upper Yard...your exit is gate number 2 it leads to the milky road and that will take you to Upper Yard..jus...Just follow it and you'll be fine."Conis said staggering with her words.

conis then looked down at her feet, Luffy then looked at her.

"Conis?" Luffy said

"Yes." Conis said

"Are you okay? you've been trembling ever since we left. "Luffy said

Conis then went wide eyed.

"Is it that noticeable?" Conis said

"Yeah its like your scared." Luffy said

" Also, I've noticed that you've been twiddling with your fingers a lot to, I use to do that a lot as a kid when I'm nervous, is there something on your mind?" Cray said

Conis quickly noticed and then stopped.

"Oh don't you get shes worried about us, that's so sweet of you Conis." Sanji said

"Speaking of being worried are you and your father going to be alright? I mean everyone else here is avoiding us like the plague but your leading us around giving us a boat and directions, isn't helping us going to get you in trouble?" Ussop said

Conis then started to get nervous, her expression looked like she was about to cry.

"Conis don't cry your going to be fine, your should've told us you were scared, we could've went on our own." Luffy said

"No its...its not...its not what you think." Conis said nervously.

"what do you mean?" Cray said

"Don;t you you get it?, even after I told you how terrifying upper yard is i still led you here, i even got you a boat and told you which route to take, don;t you find that odd? isn't it obvious on what going on here?" Conis said about to break down

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE LITTLE GIRL DON'T SAY ANYTHING FOOLISH!"

the people then started to back away even more, as the four noticed it.

"don't tell me there in on this to?" Sanji said to himself

Conis then collapsed on her knees, she then staretd to shed tears.

"Just run away...please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry you guys?" Conis said crying

STOP!"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the bystanders yelled

"I called the super express Lobster, it was all my fault. "conis said

"What? you mean the thing that took Nami and the others away you called it!?" Sanji yelled

"While you four were inside talking to my father, I went down to your ship and lied to your friends about a current leading to cloud end, they believed me and they raised anchor, that was the signal that summoned it... Once we know someone is a criminal we have no choice but to lead them to Upper Yard if we don't then the penalty is death...its our duty..a duty of every citizen"Conis said crying covering her mouth

"Thats crazy." ussop said

"I know...I'm sorry...I should;ve told you sooner." conis said

"Wait a sec are you saying they forced you to lead us all here?" Luffy said

Conis nodded

"If thats true." Luffy said

THEN WHY EVEN TELL US AT ALL!?" The four yelled together

Conis then had a shocked expression.

"Are you nuts!? now your life is in danger!" Luffy yelled

"Its over"

were to late!"

"Get away from the girl Judgement is coming" The Bystanders said backing away even farther

Then in a just a few second a huge blinding light was forming above them. All four of them looked up

"What is that!?" Cray yelled

then Suddenly a huge Large blue Bolt of Lighting was started to crash down towards Conis Luffy quickly grabbed her and try to get a good distance away from the blast but it was to Big.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Ussop yelled

Sanji Cray, and Ussop ran and Jumped as far they could away from the blast, the Blast was so strong it nearly leveled the entire Dock. as the bright light cleared the three of them looked at the massive Crater the blast left

"LUFFY! CONIS! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" The three yelled

"Thats what happens when some defies the almighty Eneru" A Bystander said

"DO NOT WORRY THEY ARE SAFE!"

Cray, Ussop, and Sanji Looked up into the sky and noticed the old man and his flying bird horse thing with Luffy and Conis on it

"Its the Sky Knight!" Cray yelled

the Sky knight then tossed Luffy towards them unharmed while Conis was unconscious.

"What about Conis is she okay?" Cray said

"She'll be alright, and she'll remain so under my watch, you all have my word, i won't allow eneru to harm her." The Sky knight said

"Thanks. "Luffy said

"Now that you caught a glimpse of eneru's power and anger, what are you going to do now? "the Sky knigth said

"The same thing we were going to do from the start rescue are friends!" Luffy said

"I see...Then may luck be With you." the sky knight said flying away as quickly as he can.

"Alright you guys lets get going." Luffy said hopping onto the Crow.

"right, I wish you three the best of luck I'll just stay here and hold the fort here until you get back." Ussop said staying where he was scared

Cray then Pushed Ussop onto the Boat.

"Quit being such a wimp." Cray said hopping onto the boat along with Sanji

Luffy then started up the boat.

"Okay here we go you guys! next Stop Upper Yard!" Luffy yelled in excitement as they exited through Gate 2


	66. The Ordeals

**( the Milky Road)**

**On the Crow**

"I really hope Conis will be all right, you know she'll have hell to pay once those White berets catch up with her and her father and it will be our fault, And I'm not sure that she should trust that Sky Knight character, he pretty much gives me the creeps." Ussop said

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Ussop, after all he did save us back when we first got here, and he saved Luffy and Conis from being disintegrated." Cray said

"He's kind of old and weird but he doesn't seem that bad of a guy." Luffy said

"there was no other choice but to leave Conis with him, I want to protect her but its not like we could've brought her along with us." Sanji said

"Yeah that would put her in even more danger then she already is." Cray said

"Yeah your right...Sacrificial altars, Ordeals the sound of it I wish i was flying away with the old geezer." Ussop said

Man this piece of junk is slow." Luffy said pressing down on the accelerater hoping to go faster

"What did you expect? this thing is two times bigger then a waver. "Sanji said

Ussop then looked ahead and noticed something that made him wide eyed.

'WOAH GUYS LOOK AHEAD!" Ussop yelled

"Luffy, Cray and Sanji Looked up and noticed a huge Island Covered in Towering Trees.

"DAMN! Look at the size of those Trees!" Cray yelled

"There HUGE!" Luffy yelled in amazement

"Thats weird, the map here shows a forest but nothing thats this big. " Ussop said looking at the old Map.

"we don't know how old that map really is Ussop, we know it can be traced for a couple hundred years but whos to say its been around longer, this foresst may have been just a fraction of its size before that thing was made." Sanji said

"Good point." Ussop said putting the map away.

"All i know is I got climb one of those trees." Luffy said

As they were getting closer they noticed rows of Statues on each side of them, and wrecked ships.

"Interesting these statues are the exact same as the one we saw in Lovely Street." Cray said

"Oh man this Island is really starting to give me the creeps." Ussop said looking at the statues and ships

"**"CAW!"**

What was that!?" Ussop yelled

"Would you calm down." Cray said

"Yeah Take it Easy." Sanji said

"Open your Eyes you guys! don;t you notice anything strange? Look at all these ship wrecks!" Ussop said

"Well it is a Forest." Luffy said

"That doesn't make any sense look at them all there all sliced in half!" Ussop yelled

**"CLANG"**

What was that? "Ussop said

The forest is filled with noises." Luffy said

"I don't know I'm pretty sure a forest wouldn't make a clanging a noise." Cray said.

"I heard it to. "Sanji said

"Alright thats it lets get going as fast we can come on paddle." Ussop said paddling with his hands

Then Out of Nowhere a huge giant Sickle came swinging down towards there boat.

"WOAH!" The four of them yelled as the sickle barely missed them jetting them forward.

"ITS A SICKLE MONSTER!" Luffy yelled

"Well at least now we know how all those ships got cut in half!" Cray yelled quickly

"LOOK OUT ITS NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Ussop said

PADDLE LIKE CRAZY!" Luffy yelled

All four them took out some oars and started paddling as fast they could dodging and weaving from from upcoming giant sickles ready to slice them into pieces.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ussop yelled

"More to the Right!" Cray said

"Watch where your going!" Ussop said

This isn't working Cray take the Wheel! " Luffy said running to the back of the ship

"GOT IT!" Cray yelled jumping straight to it.

" What are you doing Another Sickle is heading straight for us!" Ussop yelled

"Everybody hang on! Gum Gum...BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then used his attack to jet them straight forward into the air as fast as they can as the sickle barely missed them.

"Ha dodged it!" Luffy yelled

"That was a little to close. "Cray said trying to keep steady with the wheel as they crashed down safely on the water again.

**"CLANG"**

Great theres more?" Sanji said

Suddenly a bunch of large wooden spears started to shoot out at them.

"SPEARS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ussop screamed in fear

DAMIIIIIT!" Cray yelled trying to doge the spears

Sanji then started to kick the spears away.

"More to the left Cray!" Luffy yelled

"No to the right!" Ussop yelled

"Will you Shut up! I Got this! I got this!" Cray yelled Turning the steering wheel Frantically trying to dodge the spears

Suddenly the entire Ship started to spin around and around.

"I DON'T GOT THIS!" Cray yelled losing control

"WERE GONNA DIE! WERE GONNA DIE!" Ussop yelled

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Cray yelled covering his mouth with one of his hands while they were spinning

Ussop then took the wheel after Cray lost control, he manged to get it steady again

"They just won't stop!" Sanji said

"Gum Gum Pin wheel!" Luffy said jetting them forward again away from the spears!

"That was a close one. "Sanji said

" Hey Cray are you okay?" Luffy said looking at him

"Bleeeaaargh! Ugh." Cray said having his head down over the boat.

"He's fine." Sanji said

"I hope thats all of them I don't think I can take anymore scares." Ussop said

Not even but a second later, A huge Creature emerged from underneath them

"DAAAAAAAH!" Ussop yelled

Sanji quickly jumped and kicked it the Creature head on knocking it out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!?" Ussop yelled

"A snake?" Luffy said

"It looked like a giant lamprey." Sanji said

"looked more like a leech to me." Cray said

"Whatever it is, one that big will suck more then just a little blood. "Sanji said

"neatest forest ever." Luffy said

"neat forest my ass! if this is our so called ordeal then I Quit!" Ussop yelled

"You can't quit now we just got here!" Luffy said

"we got to keep moving, we can't spend any more time on this Milky road then necessary otherwise were asking for certain death." Sanji said

"if this is what we had to go through I can't even imagine what everyone else is dealing with right now in this Godforaken place...Quite ironic now that I mention it." Cray said sitting down.

(twenty minutes later)

"come on can this little cruise be over all ready." Ussop said agitated

"Are you kidding? that was probably a warm up for later. supposedly were going to have to go up against a bunch of super deadly priests that are waiting for us on the Island. "Luffy said

" So are you telling me none of what we've gone through has anything to do with are actual ordeal?" Ussop said

"I don't know I kind of Doubt it." Sanji said

"Especially if you take into consideration the huge magnitude of that attack back at the docks, it wouldn't make any sense." Cray said

"This eneru shouldn't be taken lightly thats for sure." Sanji said

"Hey look you guys theirs a giant head blocking are way." Luffy said pointing

"Not quite its a Statue." Sanji said

"But it looks like a dead end. "Luffy said

"Look closely Luffy...I can see Five Entrances." Cray said

"of course and how much do you want to bet each one leads to different places." Sanji said

Ussop looked closely at the names of the paths.

"Ordeal of Swamp, Ordeal of Iron, Ordeal of String, Ordeal of Dials, and Ordeal of Spheres." Ussop said

"haha you think we get to take our pick?" Luffy said

Is it just me or does none of these really sound like much of an Ordeal? "Sanji said

"I don;t know guys which one should we choose?" Ussop said

Suddenly huge booming voices came from the ctatue

_"Prepare for Judgement Criminals."_

_"You traveled far but now you must choose."_

_"Select a Gate, select from five Ordeals"_

_For you there can be no turning back"_

_You may choose your own trial but we will decide your fate"_

_"Swamp"_

_Iron"_

_String"_

_"Wind"_

_ "Spheres"_

_"CHOOSE YOUR PATH CRIMINALS!"_

"Oh man, so what do we do?" Ussop said

"Lets pick spheres?" Luffy said

"Why?" Ussop said

"Spheres are like balls right it could be fun." Luffys aid

"These are Ordeals not games!" Ussop yelled

"well we got to pick one Quick." Cray said

"Choose Spheres!" Luffy said to ussop

Ussop was a bit scared decideing.

"Oh man, all right I'm trusting Luffys instinct here, Spheres it is." Ussop said steering towards the Entrance.

"Here we go." Cray said

"Lets do this!" Luffy said

As they were going through the entrance everything was dark, Ussop then closed his eyes.

"Uh driver, would you mind not shutting your eyes while your driving." Sanji said

"Its even darker with them open." Ussop said

"Lets hope this tunnel has an end." Cray said

"Hey guys I've been thinking what if this is like one of those games." Luffy said

"Like a what?" Ussop said

"You know if you pick the right door you get a prize but if you pick the wrong one? "Luffy said

'WWell lets see hmmm..If you pick the wrong one...then you fall of the island. "Luffy said

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID!? WERE THOUSANDS OF METERS IN THE AIR! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOUR LIFE CAN FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES DURING A FALL LIKE THAT AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Ussop yelled

"Come on, Ussop the chances of that happening is highly unlikely."Cray said

"your both being Idiots, Nothing like that is gonna..." Sanji said

as they Exited out of the Tunnel they were cut off guard when they realzied they weren;t on the Milky road anymore but instead in mid air ready to plummet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them screamed

"YOU GOT BE KIDDING MEEEEEEEE!" Ussop yelled

After what seemed like forever they then crashed down back on the Milky Road with a loud thud but still okay.

"Wer...Were Alive?" Sanji said

"I seriously thought we were falling all the way back to blue sea." Ussop said barely conscious

Luffy then just started Laughing.

""Thats because somebody had to make a stupid story to scare us!" Snaji said slightly kicking Luffy head

"I was scared, I thought i was gonna die to!" Luffy said laughing.

"Cray was laying down on his back, Color Drained from his entire body and clothing implying that he just went into a state of shock staggering with his word

"wh whw hw whw ajdur sairfkdasddallsfeqwd." Cray said with his heart pounding out his chest.

Sanji then lit a Ciggerate and put it right near Crays nose.

EW! GROSS! GET THAT DISGUSTING THING OUT OF MY FACE!" Cray yelled getting his composure back and coughing.

Sanji then took the wheel.

"all right so what is this place?" Sanji said

"A forest with balls." Luffy said

"there all made of island Clouds. "Cray said

"they look like giant snowflakes see Ussop nothing to worry about." Luffy said

"Watch yourselves the road is heading near the trees." Sanji said

As they were going up the road Sanji could't help but feel a bit cautious.

"Is it just or does everything seem a bit to Quiet?" Sanji said

"Yeah your Right, I thought we would be facing a priest by now but i don't see anybody anywhere." Cray said

"Hey ussop Catch." Luffy said passing back and forth one of the cloud spheres to ussop

"This isn;t a time to playing game!" Sanji yelled

"all right here it comes. "Ussop said ready to pass it but then suddenyl a huge snake popped out of it ready to bite ussop but Ussop Quickly ducked.

"AHH!" Ussop screamed

"Stupid Snake ball!" Luffy yelled kicking it away.

"Well that was unexpecting!" Cray yelled

ussop then turned towards sanji.

"Sanji look oout another ball!" Ussop said

Sanji quickly kicked it but instead of a snake it was a giant flash explosion covering the four with soot.

"For Crying out loud what with these things!? "Ussop yelled

Ho- Hoho! Silly children these are surprise Clouds! you never what will come out of them!"

All of them looked and noticed round-shaped man with wings and with fair long, dark red hair. wearing full-body jumpsuit and googles.

"I'm so glad that you chose my challenge the Ordeal of Spheres hahahahahaha!" The man said

"Is that a talking dumpling?" Sanji said

"Looks like an egg." Cray said

the man then started to jump and dance on his giant sphere.

"Is this guy suppose to be one of Enerus priests?" Sanji said

"Is this the Ordeal, the ball guy!? "Luffy said

"HEY STOP WITH YOUR STUPID DANCING AND TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" Cray yelled

the man just continued on.

"got to say he's not as bright as I expected." Ussop said

"didn't conis and her dad tell us they were strong because I don't see it." Luffy said

"Hey dumpling! Nami and the others better be safe!" sanji said

"The sacrifices? they'll escape, or they won't, doesn't really matter which, if they escape they'll die if there sacrificed well they'll die then to." the man said

"What does that mean!?" Sanji said

"But i would be more worried about yourselves you'll have to beat me if you plan on going any further but i don;t see that happening." the man said

the man then jumped off his sphere towards the four.

"He's coming straight for us Luffy!" ussop said

"I hope your ready Round guy! now Gum Gum!" Luffy said

"Oh your going to Strench?" the man said

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled

The man quickly dodged Luffy attack and then placed his palm right near luffys face.

"IMPACT!" the man yelled

suddenly Luffy was jetted forward straight into a tree slumping to the ground

"LUFFY!" the three of them yelled

"come on Luffy are you okay!? a normal hit like that shouldn't hurt you that much right?" Ussop said

"Well you see its not exactly what you call a..."Normal hit" the man said

"I'll show you not normal. "Sanji said ready to attack

"Right foot, high kick." the man said to himself

Sanjis kick was then dodged.

"What the?" Sanji said

"only the most well trained are granted the power of Mantra." the man said

"_impossible how could he predict my attack? "Sanji said in his head._

"Now Impact!" the man said

the mans Palm then hit Sanji face and he was jetted forward out of the boat as well

"SANJI!" Cray yelled turning towards the round man

"Your gonna pay for that! Iro..." Cray said

"Oh what an interesting attack." the man said

revolver!" Cray said shooting out a colored fist at him only for him to dodge it quickly

Why you...FANNING!" Cray yelled rapidly shooting the fist but each one missing its target.

"Dammit how can some so big move so fast!" Cray yelled

the man then quickly appeared behind Cray.

Iro Kick!" Cray yelled

the man ducked and then placed his Palm near Crays face causing him to be jetted out as well towards the Ground where Sanji and Luffy were.

CRAY!" Ussop yelled

"I warned you didn't I...IMPACT!" the man said hitting Ussop in the back of the head with the same attack

"the shock destroys the body from the inside out. "the man said

"Sanji, Cray, Ussop are you guys okay? "Luffy said getting up

Cray slowly got up clutching his head

"Besides a splitting headache I'm fine." Cray said

"What did that bastard do to us?" Sanji said

"I have no idea what is this guy anyway? "Luffy said

HoHo My name Satori I'm one of the five Priests of the almighty Eneru who watch Upper Yard and see too the Judgement of criminals like yourselves i own the Vearth of this part of the Lost Forest." Satori said

"Lost Forest?" Luffy said

"Why yes..My forest in all its glory and now...your boat will be lost in its illusions." Satori said stepping on the acclerator

"Oh no!" Luffy yelled

"she will now speed along the Milky Road eventually weaving her way to this forests only exit. I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but losing your Dial boat in here is the same as losing your way to the sacrificial altar which mean you have to find the boat and board her before that happens, of course my hundreds of surprise clouds and I will never give you that Chance...Does that seem unfair to you boys?...Welcome to Upper Yards...Ordeal of Spheres, there is a 10% survival Rate so Good Luck..Ho HOHO!" Satori said jumping with glee


	67. Satori's Judement

**"**You guys better hurry she's getting away Hoho!" Satori said

"He's right we need to get moving now. "Ussop said

Luffy then cracked his Knuckles.

"I'll take care ball guy you three go on and catch our boat." Luffy said

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own?" Cray said

"I'll be fine." Luffy said ready for an attack.

"Don't be reckless the guy has some weird powers, back as soon as we get the boat." Sanji said running off with Cray and Ussop

"Alright then...gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled

Luffy launched his fst towars Satori only for him to dodge to the left Luffy then tried to counter by Using Gum Gum Whip, Which Satori once again dodged by jumping over it.

"And Again!" Luffy yelled doing Gum Gum whip again but this at a closer range.

Luffy missed and then Satori took the opportunity to grab one of hsi legs he then Swung him around over his head and threw against a tree. Satori Quickly went to him and placed his Palm against his face.

"Impact!" satori said

Satori then started to continuously plant Luffys entire head into the tree, stuck.

"Ho-hoho that should keep him busy for a while." satori said as he saw Luffy trying to get his head out of the tree.

"Now where are those other three, I hope they didn;t get away." satori said scanning the Area and as he did he noticed Cray and Sanji running

'There they are. "Satori said

* * *

Cray, Sanji and Ussop were trying to find and catch up to there boat before it is taken away for good, Ussop climbed up a tall tree to scope the area while Sanji and Cray stayed on the ground.

"Ussop! Any Luck spotting our ride!?" Cray yelled

"Not yet...Wait!" Ussop said adjusted his googles

"There I see it!" Ussop said

"Would you mind telling us where!?" "Sanji yelled

"Climb up on the Third tree to the Right you guys can jump on it when it gets beeneath you both!" Ussop yelled

"Got It!" Cray yelled

Both Cray and Sanji then started to climb up the tree.

Ho-Hoho!"

Ussop turned around and saw Satori coming for them.

"Oh man its that priest again...wheres Luffy?" Ussop said

Satori then kicked a couple Sphere clouds, both of them heading straight for Cray and Sanji

"There I can see the boat!"Cray said to Sanji

"SANJI! CRAY! HEADS UP KILLER BALLS COMING RIGHT AT YA!" Ussop yelled

Sanji and Cray turned and saw the Two Spheres heading for them.

"DAMMIT! JUMP!" Sanji yelled

both Cray and Sanji jumped out of the way as one of the spheres exploded right where they were climbing.

"HO-HOHO!" Satori said in joy

The other Sphere ricocheted off some nearby spheres, right to Ussop.

"USSOP LOOK OUT!" The two of them yelled

"AH! that creep was Aiming for me to!?" Ussop yelled

The Sphere then slightly touched Ussops nose casuing him to lose his grip of the tree branch and fall only for it to pop out a flower.

"drat a dud?" satori said

Ussop then fell off the tree with a painful thud.

"You Bastard!" Sanji yelled

Back with Luffy, He managed to finally get his head out of the tree.

"OKAY NOW YOU MADE ME MAD!" Luffy yelled running strait for Satori

"GUM GUM GATLING!" Luffy yelled

Luffy Satori dodged to the side while Luffy let out his attack without even noticing.

"LUFFY STOP!" Cray yelled

What!?" Luffy said in confusion stopping

He then realized that what he was doing was accidentally hitting all of the floating spheres they were all now bouncing all over the place.

"Oh Crap!" Cray yelled noticing a few spheres coming his way

"You boys have Fun Hoho!" Satori yelled out in the distance.

All four of them then Tried to dodge the upcoming spheres Ussop ended up with four spheres which popped out four violent individual colored birds Sanji ended up with two Spheres one with Spears and the other one with a huge crab in it, and Luffy ended up with one that lit him on fire. Cray ended up with three

"Iro Revolver!" Cray yelled throwing his colored punches at them from a distance before they could reach him

but as soon as the attack hit them the three of them released a huge barrage of sharp needles.

"OH SHIT!" Cray yelled jumping out of the way behind one of the huge trees.

After catching his breath he noticed Sanji jumping towards his direction after dodging another sphere.

"Cray are you doing okay?" Sanji said

"Well I almost got turned into a Pin Cushion a few seconds ago so what do you think?!" Cray yelled

the two then hear laughing out in the distance.

"that fat bastard is getting on my last nerves. " Sanji said

"You and me both..we need to get to our boat fast" Cray said

HEY GUYS I CAN SEE THE BOAT!" Luffy yelled out in the distance who was in midair only for another Sphere to get in his way before he could jump to it.

"Luffy get out of the way!" The two yelled

Luffy streched out his arm to grab a nearby vine, and then he did something which caused Sanji to pop a vein

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-elyah-elyaaaaaaaa..." Luffy screamed as he was swinging like Tarzan

"You got to be kidding me?" Cray said sweatdropping

"WILL YOU GET SERIOUS FOR ONE SECOND?!" Sanji yelling out.

Don't worry Captain Ussop is on the job!" Ussop said wearing some kind of contraption around his waist.

Ussops contraption then shot out a long rope with a grappling hook towards a tree branch and then swung close to the boat, he was now just above it.

"Perfect your right above it now detach!" Cray yelled

As Sanji and Cray were watching they noticed that Ussop was having some trouble.

"Oh no, my grappling hook is stuck!" Ussop said struggling with it.

"Hey Ussop, why don't you try swinging like this, its really fun!" Luffy said laughing

"This made Sanji even more upset.

"I think its time I gave those two a little talk." Sanji said pissed off

**"BONK" "SMACK" "POW" BONK" BONK"**

Ussop and Luffys faces were now swollen and bruised after the massive kicks that Sanji gave them for pissing him off.

"Geez Sanji ." Cray said with his arms crossed looking at Ussop and Luffy battered

Sanji then lit a cigarette to calm his nerves, much to Crays displeasure as he plugged his nose.

"Heres the deal i'm going to forget what just happened, but now your going to do what I say got it?" Sanji said

"Right I'm sorry." Luffy said

"Yeah me too." Ussop said

"Okay then first thing were going to forget about the boat for now, then were all going to charge that fat freak at once, I don't care what kind of powers he's got with the fours of us attacking at the same time if theres a way of beating him we'll find it. "Sanji said

"Oh?! Don;t be so sure!" Satori yelled out in the distance

All of them were surprised that satori heard all of that they then then started to look around finding out where he is.

"Dammit Where the hell is he?" Cray said

HO -HOHO!"

Then out of nowhere Satori then landed right behind Sanji.

"SANJI BEHIND YOU!" Ussop yelled

Sanji Quickly turned around but before he could react it was to late.

"IMPACT!" Satori said

Satoris Attack hit Sanji straight on in his chest pushing him backwards into a tree with a loud thud. Sanji then fell forward onto the Ground with no sign of getting up.

"SANJI!" The three of them yelled

"HOHO Like they say life is pain...now who wants to go next." Satori said turning towards the three Straw Hats.

Cray just had a twitch of anger. And then out of Pure Instinct he then Started to run Towards Satori.

"Cray what are you Doing!?" Ussop yelled terrified

"HOHO! I see I have a volunteer. "Satori said

"Prism Coating!" Cray yelled

Cray entire body and clothing was then Covered in a optical glassy covering he then suddenly his arm then was a mix of green and red it then combined into A yellow color

"H Blunderbuss!" Cray yelled

Cray then let out a wide long range attack towards Satori, Of course Satori dodged it but only just Barely catching Satori by surprise, the attack instead left a small dent on a nearby large tree.

Both Ussop and Luffy were wide eyed after seeing Crays Attack and Appearance

"WOAH! That was Awesome!" Luffy cried out

Cray then Spotted satori Again.

" H. BlunderBuss!" Cray yelled

Satori then dodged again.

HO-Hoho don't tell me that's all you got!" Satori taunted.

ERRRRRRR!" Cray growled in frustration Cray then looked at the corner of his eye and noticed Luffy was now on top one of the trees Ready to Drop on Satori from Above.

Iro whip club!" Cray yelled as a colored whip formed out of his arm

Satori instead of dodging decided to grab the whip instead just like he did with Luffy, he would pull Cray towards him, but as he grabbed he realized how hot it was.

"Ouch!" Satori screamed as he was flaying his hand

"Luffy Now!" Cray yelled

"GUM GUM!" Luffy yelled dropping from above

Satori looked up and noticed Luffys attack heading straight for him, Satori then quickly change his position on the sphere.

"Surprise ball attack!"Satori yelled Quickly

he then kicked the sphere straight to Luffy.

Oh Crap!" Luffy yelled

Luffy was then engulfed in a huge explosion as Luffy fell to the ground.

"Luffy!" Cray yelled

satori the jumped right in front of Cray

"IMPACT!" Satori yelled

Cray was then thrown Backwards tumbling across the ground, Crays Prism coating then disappeared as he laid there Barely conscious.

CRAY!" Ussop yelled

"Thats Two down! only one more HOHO!" Satori yelled

* * *

Ussop didn't do so well either, and he ended up on the ground battered and beaten as well as Satori just kept Laughing as he was floating above them on his giant sphere. Luffy and Ussop started to slowly get up,

"OHHO you both are still alive? I'm impressed, as an award for good behavior were going to finish our little fun today with a move I received several award for. HOHO!" Satori said

Satori then took out a red and white striped cane suddenly a huge row of sphere Spheres started to form together along with huge dragon figurehead in the front.

"Introducing my Sphere Dragon!" Satori said

"It looks like you just stringed a bunch of surprise clouds together si that the best you could do!? I got to say I'm dissapointed!" Luffy said

"oh you won't be for long, you see the dragon is loaded with Explosive surprises and all kinds of delightful shrapnel." Satori said

"then that means." Ussop said

"yes...if you even touch the fire bomb sphere somewhere on its body it will be over for you and your friends you will be blown to bits in the massive inferno..HOPE YOU LIKE FIREWORKS! GO SPHERE DRAGON!" Satori yelled Pointing his cane towards them

Luffy then started to Rev up an attack

"Alright then get ready for this!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy stop!" Ussop said tackling him to the ground

"didn't you hear what he said, if you punch it you'll blow us to bits do you want to die a fiery death!?" Ussop yelled

"then how do we fight it!?" Luffy yelled

the dragon then started to Come closer to them

"WE DON'T!" Ussop yelled running away.

Both Luffy and Ussop then started to run away as the dragon was right behind them

"You can;t run forever! its only a matter of time HOHO!" Satori said

* * *

Cray was still laying on his back slowly regaining consciousness Cray then Gripped the dirt that he was laying on and he slowly got up. still feeling the pain in his chest. out in the Distance he could see Luffy trying to outrun a huge dragon thing. but no sign of Ussop, His guess was that he ran off somewhere cowering away while Luffy is dealing with that Dragon thing.

"Shit Luffys in trouble I have to do something." Cray said staggering as he walked past Sanji

Cray then felt someone grabbing his leg. Cray looked and noticed that Sanji was awake.

Sanji. Your okay." Cray said picking him up to his feet.

"Hardly it was bad enough getting once by that attack." Sanji said

"Yeah? well now we got an even bigger problem...look." Cray said

Sanji then saw Luffy trying to deal with the dragon.

"So any ideas?" Cray said

* * *

(Luffy)

Back with Luffy, He Sent Ussop Away to try and find the boat while he dealt with the Dragon.

HOHO! THIS IT! GET READY!" Satori said pointing his cane at him sending the dragon towards him

Luffy then Jumped up into the air but as he did he noticed what was controlling the dragon.. long rope attached to his cane

Luffy quickly grabbed the rope much to Satori's surprise.

"So this is how your controlling it."Luffy said

"NO STOP" Satori yelled

"Luffy then used both of his hands to rip the Rope in half he now had the Dragons side on his right and the other

"YOU RUINED MY SPEAR DRAGON YOU LITTLE BRAT! NOW YOU DIE!" Satori yelled yanking him over to him with his cane

But as he did he didn't realize that Luffy was still holding on to other end with the Dragon o it.

"AH LET GO OF THE DRAGON YOU FOOL!" Satori yelled

"WOAH!" Luffy yelled being yanked towards his Direction.

"AHHHHHH!" Satori yelled as the Dragon exploded

After the smoke cleared, it left a big Crater. Satori was covered in soot but managed to evade the blast.

"That was close that maniac must have had a death wish..this isn;t good I got to do more work on my training i can;t let a weakling like him get the upper hand not even for a second." Satori said

your right that was close."

"Whos there!?" Satori said looking around

"Behind you."

Satori look and noticed that luffy was now holding onto him by his wings from behind

"Its you how are you still alive!? GET OFF ME YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE MAN I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!? LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Satori yelled flaying around

"Do not let him go Luffy."

They both looked and noticed Sanji floating on top of another large sphere in the air along with themselves.

"Hey Sanji where have you been?" Luffy said

" I WAS OUTCOLD ON THE FOREST FLOOR! WHERE ELSE WOULD I HAVE BEEN YOU IDIOT!?...but thats besides the point...Cray are you in Position!" Sanji yelled

"YEP!" Cray yelled

Satori looked and noticed that Cray was right below him on the ground

"WHAT!? NOW THREE!?" Satori yelled

Good now then...Satori...you see the point is you keep saying challenge this and challenge that which normally wouldn't interest me, however there are two helpless ladies ready for me to come to there rescue and I refuse to let them down...So I'm proposing this, and I'll think you'll like it...Ordeal...of Love." Sanji said

_"THIS GUYS AN IDIOT TO!" _satori said in his head

"_that is so..Cheesy." _Cray said in his head sweat dropping over the name of the plan that Sanji came up with at the last Minute.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT YOU MAGGOT!" Satori yelled at Luffy

"Luffy then used his rubber ability to wrap his limbs around Satoris entire body rendering him immobile.

"Iro Whip!" Cray yelled

Cray then used his colored whip to wrap around the sphere that Satori was on. he then gummed the end of it and planted it on the ground

Okay thats stable. that should last for about a few minutes." Cray said running towards the back of the sphere.

Iro Snapper Hand!" Cray said launching a sticky colored hand towards the back of the sphere.

"ITS JUST NOT FAIR! YOU HAVE NO HONOR GAINING UP THREE AGAINST ONE!" Satori yelled

"We have no honor? You creeps kidnapped our friends and tried to kill a beautiful young angel and you accuse us of not having any honor!?" Sanji said

"you know its kind of cool how you can predict our movements, but what good is that...if you can't do anything to avoid them huh?." Luffy said smiling

"AH STOP! STOP I SAID! ARE YOU LISTENING!? HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!? I'M A PRIEST IN GODS SERVICE! NOT BEING JUDGED BY ME IS A FIRST DEGREE CRIME IN SKYPEIA! LET ME GO! NOW LISTEN HERE, ATTACKING ME MEANS THAT YOU DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY GOD ENERU!" Satori yelled out

Let me ask you something? do you ever cook? Well you don't have to be a chef to know which dish is best served cold. and to prepare this dish you need to have an assistant." Sanji said with his arm out clenching one of his fists.

Satori then shrieked in fear

Here we go." Cray said

Cray then started to pull back the Large Sphere.

"Now this dish is really Quite Simple and it comes with three steps, Step one: the Assistant Delivers, Second: you season the main course with a smattering of defeat." Sanji said

Sanji then jumped up high into the air.

"HOPE YOUR READY! IRO IRO NO..." Cray said who pulled as far as he could go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Satori yelled at Cray

SLINGSHOT!" Cray yelled letting go

As Cray let go, the sphere was launched up. The whip kept the Sphere in place but Launched Satori and Luffy high into the Air towards Sanji

"Third!,NOW YOU BRUTALLY AND WITHOUT HESITATION TENDERIZE THE MEAT!" Sanji yelled now rapidly spinning frontwards towards Satori

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS NOOOOOO!" Satori yelled

Luffy then Unwrapped himself off of Satori Knowing that he had no chance of dodging as Sanji was merely inches away

"NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" Satori yelled

Sanji then planted a nice and painful heel kick a top of Satoris head

"CONCASSER!" Sanji yelled

"DEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Satori Screamed in pain as he was launched down into the ground with a loud crashing thud.

**To be Continued...**

**I hope you liked this chapter I had fun writing this and the ending of this particular episode was bad ass in my opinion, I hope you all enjoyed, don;t forget to leave a review to tell me what you think, and I will see you guys Later. Bye for Now.**


	68. Milky Road Continued

**Sanji, Luffy, and Cray were surrounding Satori who was now in a crater Unconscious with a couple teeth knocked out and his googles shattered.**

"Glad that this is over with." Cray said

" you said it , he coudln't have shut up any sooner? nothing worse then being humilitated by a guy who looks like this." Sanji said

"At least he had some neat tricks, like predicting our moves before we even did them." Luffy said

"LUFFY, CRAY, SANJI!" Ussop yelled running towards them

they looked and noticed Ussop running towards them

I FOUND THE BOAT!...BUT WE GOT TO HURRY I'M SERIOUS! IF WE DON'T GET IT SOON WE'LL BE STUCK HERE!" Ussop yelled

"I guess ussops okay?" Sanji said

"Glad that he was doing something more then just hiding." Cray said

"He said something about our boat." Luffy said

"COME ON DIDN"T HEAR ME!? GET UP HERE AND HOLD ON TO MY BODY!" Ussop yelled

Cray, Sanji, and Luffy climbed out of crater and looked at what Ussop was doing

"alright grapple hook go!" Ussop yelled shooting out his waist grapple hook the hook then wrapped around the boats figurehead.

"Now that's what I call marksmanship." Ussop said

"Wow good shot!" Cray said

"Great work Ussop!"Luffy said

"Alright everyone hold tight!" Ussop said

"Sanji, Cray and Luffy then grabbed onto ussop

"Okay lets get going Ussop." Luffy said

"Right." Ussop said pressing the button but something went wrong, and the rope was still going

"Uh Usop why aren't we going?" Cray said

"I don't know I think its stuck Again!" Ussop yelled

suddenly the rope started to pull them forward. and then

"Come on you stupid thing!" Ussop yelled hitting it.

Then suddenly all four of them were then launched forward all four of them were being knocked back in forth against trees as they were getting closer to the boat.

**(the Crow)**

All four of them were laying on the boat beaten and bruised after that painful ride to the boat Ussop face was half submerged in the milky road gargling water.

"that hurt so bad." Ussop said weakly

"i won;t let you forget this." Sanji said in pain

"Remind me to never hitch a ride from you ever again." Cray said

"you know I could've just stretched our way to the boat instead." Luffy said

"Well were on it now and thats all that matters." Ussop said

.

The News of Satori falling spread fast across the Upper Yard, alarming the four remaining priests that were on the island, now thinking one of them being from the Ordeal of Dials

**(The Ordeal of Wind)**

**A man by the name of Nanto wearing some dirty worn out overalls along with a huge Spiky shell on his back along with a hat sized one on his head and with a few dials around his waist, was sitting by, juggling a couple of dials in one of his hands thinking.**

**"hmm..It seems that Satori bit more then he could chew..idiot...it seems that our criminals are not to be taken lightly...news of his fall will spread soon and not just here...I wonder" Nanto said stopping his juggling**

**Nanto then took out a long distant Tone dial from his waist belt and then tossed it in high into the air, after about ten seconds later, it started to come down and he caught in his hand he then pressed the Apex on the shell. and as he did he could hear the sound of battle cries and jet ski's heading towards Upper Yard. and just as he got done listening to it a huge explosion just erupt in the distance.**

**"So you've come Shandians." Nanto said along with with other priests in their respective Area.**

* * *

As they continued onward down the milky road. Luffy was curious about what Cray did during the fight with Satori.

"Hey Cray." Luffy said

"Yeah Luffy." Cray said

"I'm curious, back when we were fighting that round guy, what was that awesome technique that you did?" Luffy said

"Oh you mean my Prism Coating technique." Cray said

"Yeah." Luffy said

"Now that you mention it I'm a bit curious to, I mean you almost got the drop on that guy the first time." Ussop said

"Well theirs not really that much to say, to be frank its sort of new to me, From what I experienced back in Alabasta it seems to give my color powers a bit of a "Sting" to it, and it allows me to combine two colors at once to make an even more stronger attack." Cray said

"But the only thing we saw you do was combine Red and green though, couldn't you have done anything else?" Luffy said

"Well its not like my powers come with clear cut instructions Luffy I'm still trying to understand it." Cray said kind of annoyed

"Okay I get it don't get all worked up." Luffy said

"Hey guys, I can see the exit." Sanji said driving

"Yes, we can finally kiss this creepy forest goodbye." Ussop said with a sigh of relief

As they made it out of the thick forest they were now in a open field with many different milky roads spreading across in different direction and also...short poles with Skeleton heads on them spreading across the whole open field.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggh." Ussop said in a state of shock.

"Well this is pleasant." Cray said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you think this place is?" Luffy said

"its probably another Ordeal area, everyone stay sharp." Sanji said

"Oh come on, one Ordeal was bad enough as it was but now another one, and look around you theres sticks with skulls on them" Ussop said scared

"Yeah what the heck is up with that?" Luffy said

"I wonder what ordeal we'll have to put up with next, Iron?, Swamp, Dial or String?" cray said

"Whatever it is I'm actually pretty excited." Luffy said

"are you nuts!? if the priest wins it'll be "our" heads on those sticks!" Ussop yelled

"don;t worry were not going to lose." Luffy said

**"KABOOM!"**

out in the distance, the four of them saw a huge explosion along with some battle cries

"What the heck is going on over there?" Cray said looking out in the distance.

"OH NO IS IT ONE OF THE PRIESTS!?" Ussop yelled

"well what ever it is it seems to be heading our way really quickly." Luffy said

"WHAT!?" Ussop yelled

In but a fraction of a second a few figures came jetting right above them, all of them looking like they came from a certain tribe. And one of them shot a bazooka right at the four.

"INCOMING!" Ussop yelled

"You Dirt bag!" Gum Gum..Balloon!" Luffy yelled inflating his stomach to deflect the Blast.

the tribe then landed on top of nearby trees surprised on what just happened.

"how did he do that?" One of the tribe men said

"Its a paramecia, he must've ate a devil fruit." The leader said with his bazooka in his hands

Sanji then started to take a good look of the leader, and the weapon that he had

"Hey guys, the one with the bazooka, thats the same guy that attacked us back on the White Sea." Sanji said

Yeah your right...man we got our asses kicked." Cray said thinking back to that painful encounter.

"HEY JERK! WHATS THE BIG IDEA!? DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" Luffy yelled at the bazooka guy

"LISTEN! if you don't want to die, go back to the blue sea immediately..if you and your friends got any funny ideas about doing something to this island, we'll eliminate you along with Eneru!" the Leader yelled out

"It looks like there going after Eneru to?" Cray said

"We should just leave them alone right luffy!?" ussop said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DIRTBAG! C'MON I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" Luffy yelled while Ussop was holding him back

"Stop Luffy! are you trying to get us killed!?" Ussop yelled holding him

"Let go! I'm coming over there you jerk! just stay put! I'll pay you back tenfold!" Luffy yelled still trying to get Ussop off of him

"I said "Go Back" this is your one and only warning!" The leader yelled out going away along with his men.

After they went off Ussop then let go of Luffy with a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is up with that guy?" Luffy said in anger

"Well whatever it is it seems that he's not a big fan of Eneru." Sanji said

"And us." Cray said

" dammit What is with this island?" Ussop said

Were moving on." Sanji said

"Oh no " My "I don't want to go into the forest" Disease is kicking in." Ussop said

**...**

**In the middle of the woods the Shandians continued on there attacks on the priests all four of them defending there Area. One group in Particular was facing against Nanto, who was just simply hiding away in his large shell that was strapped on his back as four shandians surrounded him with Dial powered Bazookas aimed Right at him**

**"FIRE!" One of them yelled**

**All four Shandians fired there weapons but as they did small man made compartments on the sides of the large shifted opened with dials on them the dials then absorbed the impact of the explosions.**

**"What the hell?" One Shandian said**

**The dials were then shot ot of there compartments at the Shandians and as soon as the Dials touched them they exploded on impact, destroying the Dials in the process. **

**Nanto then popped out of his shell stretching his limbs**

**"Its such a shame having to waste perfectly good dials on people so worthless." Nanto said in a frustrated manner walking towards the bodies, looking at the effect of his Explosive Dials**

**He could then sense more shandians coming his way, but he didn't pay much attention to them as they fell right into his Dial trap.**

**"There he is one of the Priests!"**

**As soon as the Shandians were getting closer they felt strange, they were then caught by surprise as they felt themselves being blown away by a surprisingly powerful gust of wind. and As the Shandians were sent flying, they didn't notice that they were about to crash into a huge tree covered in the same Dials that he used earlier. all that ca be heard were explosions and faint screams**

* * *

(The Crow: Sunset)

"We've come really far. and no problems I wonder if it'll be like this the rest of the way to the Altar?" Ussop said

"the sun will be setting soon." Sanji said

"The twilight looks really nice." Cray said

"Hey look, theroad is leading us up this huge tree!" Luffy said excited

"This isn't something to be excited about Luffy, I got a bad feeling about this? what if something bad is on the other side?" Ussop said

"The preists might be waiting for us, be ready." Sanji said

As they made up the tall tree they then started to slide down at an incredibly high speed.

"HEY LOOK DOWN THERE!" luffy yelled

"IS IT THE PRIESTS!?" Ussop said

As they looked down they noticed a bunch of Sky Shark at the bottom.

"No just Sky sharks." Cray said

"THERE HUGE WERE GOING TO GET EATEN!" Ussop yelled

Luffy the Quickly jumped on top of the figurehead.

"GUM GUM...GATLING!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then started to rapidly punch forward hitting the approaching Skysharks so that they'll land safely.

"That was a close one." Ussop said

"Hey Look, I can see Going Merry!" Cray yelled

"Where!?" Luffy yelled

Cray pointed at the big sacrificial Altar with Going Merry on top of it.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

All four of them looked at the shore and saw Zoro, Nami, and Robin calling for them.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sanji said with heart eyes

* * *

(The Going Merry)

What...What happened to the Mast!?" Ussop said shocked

All of them were now on there ship noticing the huge damage, the majority of the ship was burned and the Mast was completely gone, but what really caught everyones attention was Chopper s appearance which looked like he got into a huge fight, with bandage wrapped around his body. he explained how he was attacked by a weird man with a flying bird and spear that shot fire.

"Chopper are you alright? how are your woounds?" Cray said concerned

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry...I tried to defend the ship as best I could, but I wasn't good enough." Chopper said about to break into tears

"Its okay chopper, by the looks of it I can tell that you gave it your all." Cray said

Chopper then went to the side of the ship and shouted in determination.

"I PROMISE THAT I WILL BECOME A MORE DEPENDABLE MAN!" Chopper yelled

"By the way Chopper how did you manage to get rid of one of the priests?' Luffy said

"I used the whistle and the Sky Knight rescued me." chopper said

"The Sky Knight!? where is he now?" Luffy said

* * *

(Inside the ship)

The Straw Hats looked down at the Sky Knight who was now resting on a mattress along with his bird-horse standing by.

"Man he looks really bad." Cray said concerned

"He fought this hard even though he gave the whistle for free." Luffy said

"If it wasn't for him, me and the ship wouldn't have survived." Chopper said

"I guess our questions for him we'll have to wait for now, and with the state of the ship and the sun setting we won't be able to make it to angel island till at least tomorrow. In any case lets all head to the forest and camp at the lakeshore." Sanji said

"Why?" Luffy said

"think about it Luffy, what if that priest comes back and we all have to fight? the ship will be decimated more then it is already and then we'll be really screwed." Cray said

"Also Its probably a little easier to fight on the shore don't you think?" Sanji said to Luffy

"Yay your right...ALRIGHT THEN CAMPING PARTY TIME!" Luffy yelled jumping with excitement along with Chopper

"This isn't the time to be partying Luffy! were still in enemy territory you know!" ussop yelled

"Alright lets start this party off by cooking these SkySharks." Luffy said

"why do I even bother?" Ussop said annoyed.

* * *

(The Lakeshore later that day)

After setting up camp along with a campfire, everyone decided to to put together what they've found or experienced. Luffy was eating while Chopper was still taking care of the Sky Knight who they brought along to the lakeshore. Sanji was grinding up some medical herbs for chopper to help with the Sky Knight.

"all right everyone, as of right now we should put together on what we've seen or experienced our group will go first." Ussop said right by a chalkboard

"For us we met this weird round guy named Satori who was one of the priest who used Deadly spheres as weapons, but not only that he was also able to predict our movements with a technique that he called Mantra." Sanji said

"A priest named Shura who appeared out of nowhere used a spear and a giant bird that both can shoot fire. he seemed to also predict my moves as well. the mast was destroyed and the Sky Knight lost as well" Chopper said

"You guys had it rough...But we discovered that this island is actually a the missing half of Jaya, The city of Gold didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean, but instead flew up in the sky." Nami said

"Alright then well based on all our reports we've learned many different things, howeve the biggest discovery is this... beleive it or not this Island is the city of Gold!" Ussop yelled

"The City of Gold!? I've been waiting for an Adventure like this!" Luffy said

"Thats what I like to hear!" Nami said thinking of the treasure

"Ugh luffy have you completely forgotten about the warning that Guerilla said to us earlier?" Ussop said

"Who cares? We didn't come all this way and then just to head back empty handed because some jerk told us to. Besides (Smiling) if there really is a City of Gold on this island I'm in...an entire city constructed entriely in gold? I can't wait to see what kind Artistry people have done there." Cray said with excitement

"Now thats the Spirit Cray!" Luffy yelled in excitement

"Sounds like Fun." Robin said chuckling a little

"Well we are pirates after all, we can't just back off if theirs treasure involved, can we?" Sanji said

'We've already got enough enemies, its gonna be a huge survival game. Sounds fun." Zoro said with confidence

"You guys..aren't you at least a little bit afraid of the wrath of God?...COME ON I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE!?" Ussop said crying in fear

"HAHA! ALRIGHT! LETS DO IT! CITY OF GOLD! HERE WE COME!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

**I'm sorry if this Chapter felt like Filler, hopefully the next one will be more exciting, Also I hope you liked my little introduction on my OC Villian that I came up with for this arc, I am still constructing on how the confrontation between him and Cray will be so the next chapter will probably take a while, Anyway Everyone have an Awesome day and if you have spare time, please leave a Review I would love to hear your opinions. Bye For Now.**


	69. Gold city here we come!(Ch Updated)

**Hello Everyone and welcome back, now to Answer Guests Question: I've been pretty burned out from The Walking Dead but that doesn't mean I haven't given it up I just needed something else to occupy my writing instead of just The walking dead all the time, Plus Season 6's finale really pissed me off so much that it drew my interests away from the show for a while, And if the Season 7 premiere doesn't make up for that, yeah I'm gonna be done with it.**

(Campsite)

To prepare for there trip to The City of Gold Sanji was preparing lunches and supplies along with a huge stew cooking in a huge pot for tonight, Luffy was in charge of looking over the water that is being distilled while Zoro, Cray, Chopper, and Robin went out into the woods to Gather more resources.

"This is so boring." Luffy said

"Stop complaining, your job is to collect the distilled the water that collects in the container into the canteens so that we'll have fresh drinking water for tommorow." Sanji said cutting up a sky fish for the stew.

Were back!" Chopper yelled with a filled basket with Zoro right behind him carrying things as well

"Good work what did you find? 'Sanji said

"Some walnuts, Aloe, bananas and Garlic." chopper said

"I got some rats and frogs." Zoro said holding them in hands

"Thats great! I'll clean them and put it in the stew." Sanji said

"HEY! don't start by putting disgusting things like that into it!" Nami yelled

"heh your right. how careless me." Sanji said smiling at her.

"Wheres Robin-chan?" Sanji said

"Cray, Ussop and Robin are still looking for things they should be back soon." Chopper said

Cray, Ussop and Robin then appeared Robin was carrying some kind of Large Crystal While Cray and Ussop were carrying a couple baskets

"Were back and look a what we got." Cray said carrying a small basket of coconuts along with Ussop

"Coconuts? Great find. that will make a really good alternative if we run out of water on the journey, but what happened to you guys? you look like you got into a fight." Sanji said

"Well." Cray said

"Well you see we came across and fought this Giant uhhhhhh...Snake, and we managed to lure it underneath this huge and tall coconut tree and to kill it we pummeled it with a bunch of well sized coconuts." Ussop said

"WOAH REALLY!? I wish I was there to see it!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Thats not what...you know what never mind." Cray said

* * *

_(Small Flashback Cray and Ussop)_

_Cray and Ussop were standing by a tall tree, with some fruit growing on top of it_

_"Hey look this is a coconut tree." Cray said looking up seeing how tall it is_

_"I've never seen a coconut tree this tall and wide before." Ussop said_

_"I guess things that aren't naturally suppose to grow up here in the sky grow abnormally bigger I suppose." Cray said_

_"How are we suppose to get up there Its nearly 50 feet tall." Ussop said_

_"We don't have to...Iro Kick!" Cray yelled kicking his multi-colored foot into the tree as hard as he can shaking the entire tree._

_"Great thinking now all we have to do is just wait for those coconuts to fall." Ussop said holding up the basket_

_As soon as he just said that, a coconut about the size of a beach ball crashed right next to them. catching them by surprise. with Ussop going big eyed_

_"Woah, they look way bigger up close." Cray said __surprisingly_

_then suddenly within a split of a second coconuts small and big started to fall towards them._

_Robin who was carrying a large brick of Salt, started to hear the commotion she decided to go investigate and as she got closer she noticed dozens of coconuts all around the area and in the middle of it was Cray and Ussop on the ground in pain._

_"Are you two all right?" Robin said nonchalantly._

_"Okay maybe kicking the tree wasn't such a good idea." Cray said_

Flashback ended

"I'm just going to let this fib slide." Cray said to himself quietly not wanting to be embarrassed about what really happened.

"Well I got some work I need to start thinking of for the ship I'll be back later." Ussop said hauling up some wood.

"alright but don't be to long dinners is almost ready. "Sanji said

Robin what is that? A gem!?" Nami said in excitement looking at what Robin had

"not exactly." Robin said

Oh its a Salt Crystal Thats great find to Robin-chan." Sanjis aid

"I found it in the Lakeshore, I thought it would be useful." Robin said

"it sure would Salt is vital for survival in the Wilderness."Sanji said

"i'm going to be using half of these fruits and vegetable to make some medicine for the Sky Knight." Chopper said picking through his basket.

"Will Coconuts help." cray said

"Yes, The Milk will make a great nutritious drink for him while he recovers. also the meat will make for some good medecinal purposes." Chopper said going through the basket

"What about Frogs? "Zoro said

"No." Chopper said

"Hey Zoro I need your help for a second." Sanji said

Zoro was then told keep a Stone above the fire with two of his swords.

"you know my swords aren't meant to be used this way. "Zoro said annoyed

"Stop your whining, now put it into the stew." Sanji said

Zoro then released the rock an it sank to the bottom of the pot bubbling down as Sanji put the lid back on.

"why did you put a rock in it?" Luffy said

"its a cooking Stone the heat from it will cook the stew from the inside." Sanji said

"Oh I can't wait." Luffy said lifting up the lid

"Sanji then kicked him slightly on top of the head..

"Don't open it!" Sanji said

"Eh but I'm hungry." Luffy said

"You'll eat when its done, besides didn't you eat an entire skyshark earlier?" Sanji said

"Yeah but that was just to tide me over." Luffy said

"Like I said you'll eat when its done end of story." Sanji said

( a half an hour Later)

"all right! stew is Ready." Sanji said

"Yes Finally!" Luffy yelled running towards the Pot only for Sanji to stop him.

"the ladies get served first Luffy." Sanji said preparing some bowls for Nami and Robin, he even took the time to cut some Carrots into heart shapes as he was blushing while Chopper was passing down the bowls

"Make sure these are given to the right people." Sanji said blushing

"Okay." Chopper said grabbing the two bowls not realizing what he meant. Chopper then handed one of the bowls to Ussop and he started to eat it, and as he did he noticed the carrot heart shapes

"Oh heart shaped carrots, your really meticulous Sanji., " Ussop said

"Yes...I shaped those carrots just like that just for anybody." Sanji said in anger and frustration

"Well I got to say Sanji you sure know how to put some "heart" into the food you cook." Cray said eating the stew with the other heart shaped carrots.

Sanji then pounded the ground in frustration.

As everyone was eating Nami wanted to go through some plans.

"okay everyone We all know now that this part of Jaya and that it has been stuck up here in the sky for at least 400 years." Nami said

"do you think the Knock up Stream had something to do with it?" Chopper said

"Yes that is the only possibility I can think of. Cricket did say that the knock up stream occurs in many different places each time." Nami said

"I can see an island being shot up in the sky due to an explosion like that." Ussop said

"Its kind of hard to believe that this is the lost part of Jaya? Nothing grew this big there." Zoro said looking up at the tall trees

"I thought the same thing to when me and Ussop saw a huge Coconut tree that was 50 feet tall." Cray said

"Its probably due to the composition of the sea and island clouds, it appears the environment around the sky island, allows plants and animals to develop unusually very quickly, that also explains the civilization that was swallowed up by this forest." Robin said

"its surprising! The group Of south Birds that saved us at the lake were huge." Chopper said

" But why did they help save you in the first place?" Sanji said

"I don't know, but many of them called the Sky Knight "God". Chopper said

Everyone was takken by surprise.

"So your saying he's God!? does that mean we should beat him up!?" Luffy yelled

"OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID LOUDMOUTH!" Ussop yelled

"anyways, remember what Nolands Log said about the City of Gold?" Nami said

" I recall it saying something about a Golden Bell and that there were South Birds." Sanji said

"There was also an incomprehensible line on the last page just before he died that said that he saw gold in the skulls right eye." Robin said

"Thats it! Everyone take a look at this." Nami said taking out the old map of Skypeia and the current map of Jaya.

"I took the map of Jaya and the old map of Skypeia, look at what happens when I put the locations of the beach houses together, this is how Jaya looked like 400 years ago" Nami said putting the two maps together.

"Woah Cool the entire map is shaped like a skull." Luffy said

"Way to go Nami-san." Sanji said

"So when Noland meant the "Skulls Right Eye" he was actually talking about the shape of the entire island?" Cray said

"Correct, but only half of it is left now down below us, so nobody could've solved the mystery but now that we know where exactly where to go thanks to these maps, we can just head straight to that spot, We can't leave the boat though so we may need to split into two teams tomorrow...theirs no doubt about it theirs an enormous amount of gold waiting for us here." Nami said

"So we start Tomorrow Morning?" cray said

"Thats the plan." Nami said

Robin then looked on how late its getting.

"Its getting late we need to put out any unnecessary fires, they'll only reveal our location to the enemy" robin said

Luffy and Ussop then looked at her in confusion.

"did you hear that Ussop? she wants to put out the fire." Luffy said

"its not her fault she doesn't know." Ussop said

What do you mean?" robin said

"Your always suppose to have a campfire!" Luffy said

"the desire to have a campfire when camping at night!" Ussop said

"Your both stupid, you know how dangerous this forest is there are priests and Guerrillas roaming everywhere we'll give our position away! and even without them forest at night re dangerous anyways there could be wild animals and monsters out there as well!" Nami said

"HEY LUFFY IS THIS WOODPILE GOOD ENOUGH!" Zoro yelled

They all looked and saw that Sanji and Zoro built a Bonfire for the night.

"You two are serious about this to?!" Nami yelled

"Its okay Nami-san wild animals are afraid of fires. "Sanjis aid holding up a torch ready to lit

"Ugh Sanji there are some weird bright eyes right behind you." Cray said

All of them looked and noticed that the glowing were coming from a group of wolves. the wolves then started to come towards the crew, one of the wolves which had scar across one of its eyes came forward.

"I assume this ones the Alpha." Zoro said

The Alpha then started to bark towards them

"Hey Chopper what is he saying?" Luffy said

Chopper walked a bit closer and then started to translate what the wolf was saying.

"_You outsiders are being to damn loud! go to bed you dumbasses_!" Chopper translated

SAY WHAT!?" Sanji and Luffy yelled

The Wolf continued on.

"_Don't tell me you bastards are thinking about trashing our turf" _No we were brought here against our will. "Chopper said back

"_This is our land who said you jerks could cook here!? this forest is ours the trees the grass everything!" _Chopper translated

Nami then Punched the Wolf as hard as she can leaving a huge bump on him.

"I won;t let you have my treasure!" Nami yelled

The Other wolves then started to growl aggressively at them.

"I think you shouldn't have done that?" Cray said

"Oh crap what are we going to do now?" Ussop said kind of scared

Cray, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were stood there ground ready to fight, that was until the Alpha got up and told the pack to back off.

_"Forget it guys you ain;t no match for them even with our numbers. Girl you pack quite a mean punch, I like ya."_ Chopper translated_. _

Alpha then Smirked at Nami to which Nami smirked back.

"Well that worked out fast?" Ussop said

"Alright then lets all have a campfire together!" Luffy yelled in excitement

(Later that Night)

After setting up the Bonfire, All of the wolves along with, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Sanji were dancing around it along with the wolves. Ussop was playing a large Bongo while Luffy was howling and dancing with the wolves Nami was trying a new drink made by the wolves. While Zoro was drinking with the Alpha Wolf.

"Lets keep this party Going!" Ussop yelled in excitement

Robin Zoro and Cray were on the sidelines just watching Robin reading one ofe her books While Cray was Drawing. Robin took a look at him and noticed him having one pencil in his mouth while he was pointing an aiming with another one.

"What are you doing?" Robin said curiously.

Oh just capturing the festivity in front of us that's all." Cray said twirling the pencil around in his hand.

"Can I see what you got so far?" Robin said

"Sorry but an artist doesn't reveal his work until it is fully complete." Cray said

"Some artists do. "Robin said

"Well not me, Sorry but your going to have to wait till its done before you can see it." Cray said with his face in the sketchbook

Robin just gave Cray a cheerful smile.

"Alright then, I guess I will hopefully it will be worth the wait." Robin said

Cray was caught off guard by the statement, he then had a slight smile on his face as well.

"Don;t worry it will be." Cray said cheerfully and confidently

"They even tamed the cloud wolves "hehe" no one in enerus land would throw such a huge party."

Both of them turned and saw The Sky Knight walking towards them.

"Sky Knight, your awake, how are you feeling?" Cray said

"I am fine...I apologize for trying to help but only causing more trouble instead." Sky Knight said

"What are you talking about? you helped alot, I heard you saved Chopper and our ship." Zoro said nearby

"It was nothing." the Sky knight said sitting down.

"Would you like some Stew?" Robin said

"No I thank you but I can't but I'm afraid i can't right now." Sky Knight said

"Then how about some coconut milk, Chopper said that it would help you recuperate better?" Cray said

"I think I could have that." Sky knight said

""Okay I'll be right back to get some for you." Cray said walking off

"HEY OLD MAN YOUR UP! THANKS FOR THE HELP EARLIER! DO YOU WANNA DANCE WITH US!?" Luffy yelled

"hey how is Conis-chan is she all right?" Sanji said

"Yes her and her Father are at my house. so you don;t need to fear." the Sky knight said

" Thank goodness I was beginning to worry." Sanji said

" thats great! there both safe, Come on everyone lets toss Chopper into the air." Ussop yelled

Luffy, Sanji and Ussop both launched Chopper into the air as he was cheering.

The Sky Knight was just staring at them and how all of them were having having no worry, it put a slight smile on his face, although no one could see it.

After the Party settled down and the bonfire stopped, everyone thought it was time to go to sleep to prepare for the big day. Cray was sleeping on his back with his sketch book covering his face.

"Pssst Cray...Cray" Ussop whispered

Cray slowly lifted up his sketchbook from his face but only slightly so he could see Ussop.

"Ugh, what is it Ussop I'm trying to sleep." Cray said with a grunt

"Listen I got to go to the bathroom and I need someone to have my back, Zoro said no so I was hoping you can do it?" Ussop said

"Oh come on man? you really can't find a place to go to the bathroom on your own?" Cray complained

"Please Cray, you know how dangerous forests can be at night when your by yourself." Ussop pleading.

"Ugggggghhhhh, okay fine." cray said getting up in a sitting position rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thank you." Ussop said

As Ussop was going to the bathroom behind the tree Cray was standing in front, kind of annoyed and disgusted hearing the sound of peeing and pooping.

"Are you almost done Ussop?" Cray said

"Yes." Ussop said

Suddenly the noises stopped and Ussop came from behind the tree satisfied.

"Thanks Cray." Ussop said appreciated.

"Great I'm glad that that I helped your bowels get emptied now can I please go back to sleep." Cray said

**"bang bang bang"**

"Hey Cray do you hear that?" Ussop said

"Hear what?" Cray said

**bang bang**

"That. what is that? it sounds like banging wood" Ussop said

"who knows it might be a bird just pecking a tree or something who cares." Cray said continuing to walk

"I don't know about that...the noise seems to be coming in the direction of where our ship is, we should check it ou...Cray?...Cray?" Ussop said

As Ussop was talking Cray was already long gone.

"Fine I'll take a look by myself." Ussop said walking towards the noise.

As Ussop got closer to the Lake shore he noticed the sound was coming from The Going Merry on Top of the sacrificial Altar

"that's strange there shouldn't be anyone on the ship...its hard to see with all this fog. " Ussop said walking a bit closer.

And as he got a good he noticed a strange ghostly hooded figure hammering the Going Merry. Ussop then went wide eyed as the figure turned towards him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ussop screamed.

Cray and Zoro heard the scream and they Noticed Ussop on the Ground nearly fainting.

"what the hecks wrong with him?" Zoro said

"I don't know, I was just heading back to camp after helping him until I heard him screaming I came here as soon as I can." Cray said

"gh...ghost...ghost." Ussop staggered with his words.

"Will you quit dreaming Ussop!?" Zoro yelled

"ghost...gh." Ussop said

"Ugh, someones gonna have to carry him back to Camp. "Cray said

"Yep." Zoro said

Cray then just looked at Zoro seeing he wasn't planning on moving.

"Fine." Cray said hurling Ussop over his Shoulder.

* * *

**(Gods shrine outside of the gate)**

The Four remaining priest were in front of Gods throne Waiting for him to appear.

"We are...mmmmmm." Gedastu the priest of Ordeal of Swamp mumbled biting down on his lower lip

"You know its hard to talk while biting your lower lip." Ohm the priest of Ordeal of Iron said

"how careless of me. " Gedatsu said

"I'm telling you three Eneru summoned us because you let Wiper go." Shura the Priest of Ordeal of Strings said

"You should've killed him when you had the chance Ohm, save us the trouble of one of us doing it" Nanto said juggling a couple dials in one of his hands.

" Theres no need to to get worked up. however many struggle, the Shandians cannot escape us, such is their fate" Ohm said

"Thats nothing but excuses." Shura said

Nanto then stopped juggling.

"Do you know how many Dials I had to waste having to deal with those shandian scum? If you have taken him out the Shandians would have retreated you imbecile!" Nanto yelled in Frustration.

"You watch your mouth, you hermit." Ohm said in a threatening tone.

"If only have God eneru left it all to me from the very start everything would've been taken care of today. And his mood wouldn't have been spoiled" Gedatsu said

"Ha I find that unlikely, especially for a fool like you." Shura said

"What!?" Gedastu yelled

"I'll warn you three now. know your place, or else you'll lose control of your Mantra and end up like Satori." Ohm said

"Is that suppose to be a threat? Lets not forget the one who supplied you, correction "all" of you with those Precious Dials that you all possess which I was instructed to do in the first place from Eneru, without them you would be nothing but Crap underneath my boots. and that includes you Shura and you to Gedatsu" Nanto said

That struck a nerve in Ohm and he slowly drew out his Eisen Whip

"I warned you to watch your mouth." Ohm said

"I think I had enough with both of your mouth's." Shura said taking out his lance

"Don't get all haughty cause you took down Gan Fall." Ohm said

"Amusing." Gedatsu said going in a fighting stance.

The four of them then launched at each other fighting. and as soon as the gatedoors opened the fighting continued inside. and large man and commander of Enerus Divine soldiers by the Name of Yama was standing by looking at the fight.

"What are you four doing!? you're so hopeless." Yama said

"Quiet! its only because these guys drag me down that i can't use my powers to their fullest. I would fare much better if you let me handle the entire island alone!" Shura said

"Thats some mighty big talk! I'll just show you how "Skilled " you really are!" Ohm said

That is Enough all of you! you are in gods presents!" yama said

"Presence!? I don't see him anywhere!" Shura said

"I though he called us here!" Ohm said

"Where is Eneru?" Gedatsu said

Nanto then quickly went inside his large Shell.

"Nanto What are you doing!?" Shura said

Then out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning struck all four of them.

"GOT YOU!"

All four of them then started to painfully roll away while the lighting bolt struck them. a man then formed out of the lightning and quickly cartwheeled himself back onto his throne, he was a tall, muscular man wearing a white bandanna, along with gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes., his earlobes that diamond shaped gold earring were stretched down to his chest, he was wearing orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist a blue, flowing sash. He also had four large Tomoe drums attached to a large ring pierced on his back.

"You all need to train some more your all still to weak, surely you don;t want to end up pathetic as Satori?" Eneru said

"You called us all here just to say that!?" Shura said

"i was bored...have a seat." Eneru said taking an apple

All four of them sat down as Eneru spoke

"you all don;t seem to have taken much notice of those Blue Sea people." Eneru said

"If your referring to Satori he was inexperienced." Ohm said

"Yeah with his lousy Ordeal of Spheres." Shura said

"As I said your still to weak Shura...Gan Fall is still alive." Eneru said

"Impossible I finished him off myself!" Shura said

"So you say." Nanto said

"What was that!?" Shura said

"enough Shura, Nanto...he is not in tip top shape, but he seems to be friends with the Blue Sea people for some reason." Eneru said

"What exactly are the Blue Sea People after?" Shura said

"There after gold."Eeru said taking a bite of his apple

"Gold?" Gedatsu said

"How would they know about that?" Ohm said

"This Island use to be part of the Blue Sea, its not strange for blue sea people to know about it, naturally they will make there move tomorrow and the Shandians will attack again, the rules that you each run an area of Upper Yard but your not allowed to intefere with one another, tomorrow I will let you enter all areas, you can set up your ordeals where ever you like, you can also ignore the rules and go as wild as you want." Eneru said

"If I may ask Eneru why the sudden change?" Nanto said

"Because I've almost completed the Maxim...So lets all put an end to this island and set forth for the world of dreams." Eneru said taking another bite out of his apple.

**(The Next Day)**

Back at Luffys Camp everybody was awake to prepare for the Gold hunting but as they did they noticed something peculiar..The Going Merry was entirely repaired.

"Do you guys See this I knew I wasn't dreaming someone was here!" Ussop yelled in excitement.

All of them were equally surprised as well

"This is incredible the Mast was torn clean off and now its all fixed!" Nami said

"There was someone here I saw him!" Ussop said to himself

"Who would go through all this trouble to fix our ship? I thought everyone here hate us?" Cray said

"Also the Going merry isn't in its flying Model anymore." Luffy said

"yeah your right, how did the person know what the merry originally looked like? "Ussop said

"The more better Question why does it matter?" Nami said

What aren't you at least a bit curious to who did this?" Chopper said

"Of course I am but we got more important things to worry about, like the treasure hunt or how are we going to get Merry back into the sea while its up here?" Nami said

"hmmmm yeah you right, how are we going to Get the Merry down from here?" Chopper said

"I think I have an idea? And I might need your help Chopper." Ussop said

"All right Ussop? What is is that you need me to do?" Chopper said with confidence

(The Crow)

Ussop was driving the Crow around the sacrificial Altar while Chopper was dangling off a rope.

"Ussop don't tell me I'm being used.."Chopper said dangling

"Skysharks are gonna try to bite you so be careful. "Ussop said

"I'm bait!? NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Chopper yelled flaying around

In but a fraction of a second a huge skyshark popped out of the sea ready to snap at chopper

"AAHHHHHH!" Chopper yelled

"Sanji Now!" Ussop yelled speeding away before Chopper could get hurt.

"Sanji then kicked a large Grappling hook that was attached to the Going Merry through the Sky sharks Fin. The Skyshark roared in pain while it dived back into the water while also nudging the ship over towards the steps of the Altar.

"Just a little more. "Ussop said

The Going Merry was completely turned forward and as it was going down the Stairs Zoro cut the rope attached to the ship, the Going Merry was now back onto Sea.

"YES! WAY TO GO YOU TWO!" Nami yelled in excitement

...

as everyone was on the ship Nami was now constructing the plan

"Now then heres the map... the Search team will go this way, straight South, This "Right eye" should have some ruins sow atch out for enemies that and bring soome gold back. "Nami said

"You make it sound simple."Zoro said

"What? your not coming us Nami?" cray said

" No way its scary." Nami said

"So you want the Gold but without any danger coming your way? your so Weird Nami." Chopper said

"Are you saying something?" Nami said in a aggressive tone.

Chopper then Quickly shook his head no.

"Meanwhile the rest of us we'll leave island on the Merry and we'll head for the beach ruins area as fast as possible. Thats where we'll pick you guys up and we'll all get the hell out of here. Then we'll all be very rich pirates we can buy whatever we want! Now is everybody ready!?" Nami said in excitement

"HAHA YOU BETCHA!" Luffy yelled

"Alright lets get going!" Cray yelled

"Okay let all meet safely on the eastern shore!" Zoro said

The team that consist of Chopper, Cray, Robin, Zoro and Luffy went off to shore to find the city while, Sanji, Ussop, Nami The Sky Knight and his trusty steed were on the Merry sailing. And so began the Journey to the Lost City of Gold.


	70. Survival Game Begins

(Upper Yard Forest)

Zoro, Cray, Chopper, Robin and Luffy were continuing there Journey towards the Lost city of Gold. Zoro and Luffy were ahead While Chopper, Robin and Cray lagged behind.

"Hey thats the wrong way Zoro, were suppose to be going west, you know west as in this way" Luffy said pointing

"Wait but your going east." Chopper said to Luffy

"Oh come on Luffy use your head! were suppose to go to the skulls right eye so were suppose to go right rubber brain!" Zoro yelled

" So then why are you going left then?" Cray said

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled at Cray from a distance

"They both lost there minds." Chopper said

"No just there sense of direction. " Cray said

"Why don't you go tell those two heroes that were suppose to be heading south before they end up lost." Robin said

"Sure thing Robin." Chopper said running towards the two

...

"South? why didn't you say so sooner." Luffy said picking up a walking stick.

So Robin how long do you think it will take for us to get there? "Cray said

"I don't know, maybe hours." Robin said

I thought this forest would be a little bit scarier but so far its been nice and peaceful" Chopper said smiling and chuckling.

"Yeah your right, this forest has been a big disappointment, nothing but birds and trees for two whole days makes me want to scream I'm so bored, we haven't even seen one of Enerus priests so I know exactly how you feel Chopper." Zoro said

"Just listen to the two of you, are you that eager for something dangerous to happen?" Robin said

As they were walking some noise caught Choppers ears

"huh?" chopper said turning around

"where did that striped root come from? "Chopper said

The "Root" then suddenly moved startling Chopper

"Hey Chopper is everything okay?" Cray said

"What? oh yeah everything's good." Chopper said

"Well come on, we don't want you to get lost." Cray said

_If I tell them I saw a moving root they'll laugh at me for getting scared over nothing I'm supposed to be Brave today it was probably my imagination anyway." _Chopper said in his head.

"hmmm theirs something eerie about this place." Robin said

as they were walking Chopper kept looking behind him.

"Hey Chopper why do you keep looking behind us?" Zoro said

"Oh nothing." chopper said

"Hey guys take a look at that weird striped Root over there." Luffy said looking behind Chopper

"Oh that? So you guys can see it to? "Chopper said

"I've never seen a Tree root move like that before." Cray said noticing the huge thing moving

"OH NO YOU SEE THAT TO I THOUGHT I WAS IMAGINING THING!" Chopper yelled

suddenly entire area that they were standing in started to rumble.

"What in the hell? "Zoro said

"AAAAHHHHH LOOK!" Chopper yelled pointing

they all looked and noticed a Giant Python growling at them.

"RUN FOR ITS A GIANT SNAKE!" Luffy yelled

All four of them then started running as fast as they could as they were being chased by the Giant Creature

"It enormous! I wonder if its another result of the environment here! " Robin yelled

"HEY CRAY IS THIS THE SAME GIANT SNAKE THAT YOU AND USSOP FACED YESTERDAY!?" Luffy yelled

"WHAT!? NO! USSOP MADE THAT UP!" Cray yelled

"WAIT WHAT!?" Luffy yelled

There way was blocked by a big tree, and the Snake lunged forward.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper yelled

Cray quickly grabbed Chopper

"Iro Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled

Cray then launched the colored hand up to the tree, Cray then pulled down and allowed the Bungie effect to launch him and Chopper up into the tree, Zoro managed to get his way up into the trees as well along with Robin and Luffy, the Snake missed and took a bite out of the large tree that Chopper and Cray was on.

Zoro then looked down at the snake and noticed something bad happening to the tree, as the Snake let go of it's grip, the snakes poison was eating away at the Tree.

"Cray! Chopper! GET OUT OF THERE THE TREES GOING TO FALL!" Zoro yelled

The tree then slowly started to tumble down, Cray and Chopper then started to run towards the end of the Branch they were on.

"QUICK JUMP TO THE NEXT ONE!" Cray yelled jumping onto the next Tree Branch

"That was Close." Cray said panting

"Yeah." Chopper said

"HEY YOU BIG STUPID SNAKE! OVER HERE YOUR MEALS GETTING AWAY!" Luffy yelled hanging from a branch swinging around to get the Snakes attention,

The Snake then noticed Robin above.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Chopper and Cray yelled

Veinte Fleur!" Robin said

Long extension of arms started to sprout on a nearby tree and Robin swung to safety before the snake jumped at her.

"Nice Try." robin said

Good Work Robin!" chopper yelled

the Snae then turned toward Chopper and Cray.

"LETS SPLIT!" Cray yelled throwing Snapper Hand to a branch swinging away.

"Iro Revolver!" Cray yelled

Cray then hit the snake right on its snout to get its, it roared in anger, as it launched it head up towards Cray.

"CRAY WATCH OUT!" Chopper yelled

Cray Quickly lifted his body up enough for him to miss the Snakes snapping jaws, only taking out the branch that Cray was swinging of off.

DAAAAHHHHH!" Cray yelled as he was falling towards the Ground. Cray simply rolled in order to avoid getting hurt. he then started to Run off, along with Everybody else trying to Confuse the Snake to get them off there trail.

**(One Confusing the Snake Plan Later)**

After throwing the snake off there Trail everyone took a sigh of relief, but only one problem.

* * *

"this is bad...I know I'm on the right path but where is everyone...are they lost?...should I wait for them?" Robin said

* * *

"AH! AH! am I Lost!? YOU GUYS!? WERE ARE YOU!?" Chopper yelled panicking

* * *

"Well it figures I turn my back for just a second and they go and get lost on me, whatever they know how to take care of themselves andIi got most of the map memorized anyway. Go to the right." Zoro said heading left.

CHOPPER!, LUFFY!, ROBIN!, ZORO! ANY OF YOU THERE!" Cray yelled

Silence

"Shit, this is just great." Cray said looking up hoping to some form of light in order to get his sense of direction with the sun in the air but couldn't thanks to the thick trees. So Cray climbed one of them in order to get a good look at the sky

"Okay, the sun is there, which means that way is east, so south is...there" Cray said Climbing down

* * *

"Ugh now what? where did everybody go? did they get Lost? I better keep moving I'll catch up with them later at the ruins, Robin said we have to go south and it always gets warmer when you go south so I go...This way." Luffy said walking in the opposite direction

* * *

(Gods Shrine)

Eneru was sitting down on his throne.

"It Looks like our shandorian friends are making there move..how nice and the blue sea dwellers have split into two groups...and then split up again, that's interesting, today is certainly shaping up to be a lively day, I wonder how many of our players will live till its end, Well then let the survival game begin hahahahahahaha." Eneru laughing with amusement.


	71. The SIE

**Hello and Welcome back, This chapter will contain some original content that I came up with specifically for this story, Also I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and read this story and have been giving me feedback, 20,000 views and 100 reviews I don't know what to say but Thank you all. and a big shout out for Pokemonking0924 for helping me come up with some concepts and characters for this story. :)**

Cray was continuing his journey towards the old ruins and so far all that he's been seeing is giant trees and weird distinct noises coming from the distance.

"I hope everyone else is having a better time then me." Cray said complaining

* * *

**(Gods Shrine)**

"I wonder if they made it down yet." Eneru Said

"They have, the four priest have set up there ordeals, and Yama and has taken 50 Divine soldiers to deal with the Shandorian Invasion. My lord is it really necessary to go to such extremes? the Shandorians and a few Blue sea dwellers hardly seem worth it? Enerus Servant said

Enerus just laughs

"Come now, the more players there are the more fun the game...you my hairy friend underestimate the power of sky warfare." Eneru said

"Sky warfare my lord?" The Servant said

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough..now lets see... we have the fifty divine warriors at our disposal plus are 4 priests including me that makes fifty-four, there are twenty Shandorians heading towards the island, the five Blue sea dwellers in the forest and the four escaping down the Milky Road, Wait thats only three the Oldman can't fight anymore... all together that makes eighty-two, this battle will determine who's standing, shall we guess on how many will remain after three hours? " Eneru asked

"Excuse me my lord? you want make a game out of death?" The servant said

"Oh why don't you lighten up? come on take a guess." Eneru said

"Oh well...the four priest are powerful, and the divine warriors are as well, I doubt many of them will fall but the enemy has shown there power rival the priests, so in three hours time I think thirty will fall leaving...fifty-two hows that?"" The servant said

"Haha fifty-one that's your best guess are you really that optimistic I think your underestimating this battle." Eneru said

"Then what do you think my Lord." the servant said

"Its obvious if you have given it a little thought, in three hours of the eighty-two fighters on this island all that remain will be...Six." Eneru said

* * *

**Cray**

Cray was lost in thought thinking on what he should do if he bumped into one of the Priests out here.

_(Flashback out of order events Ordeal of Spheres)_

_"IRO BLUNDERBUSS!" Cray yelled blasting_

_Cray then let out a wide long range attack towards Satori, Of course Satori dodged it but only just Barely catching Satori by surprise, the attack instead left a small dent on a nearby large tree._

_Impact!" Satori yelled knocking Cray ten feet away._

_Luffy then wrapped up Satori. Cray Slingshotted them both in the air_

_CONCASSER!" Sanji yelled_

* * *

"We had to work together to take that fat bastard down, If those priests are anything worse like that guy I'm going to be in deep trouble, I'm going to have to work more on my technique." Cray said

As he lost was lost in thought a huge explosion close by rumbled the entire area, which knocked him down. Cray quickly ran behind a large tree and peeked to the side and as he did he noticed a couple Guerillas battling a weird guy in white robes, jets skis on their feet with horns on there heads and long goat ears.

"KEEP FIRING!" A Guerilla yelled shooting his weapon.

The guy in robes was then coming closer to the Guerillas and within a fraction of a second the guerrillas collapsed down to the Ground with huge X Marks on there backs and chest. the man then jetted away.

"Oh shit, he took out those guys no problem." Cray said

"AXE DIAL!"

Cray quickly turned around and saw another guy looking exactly the same as the one who took out the Guerillas heading straight for him with his palm heading straight for Crays chest. Cray Quickly dodged to the right as the Guy planted a fresh X Mark right on the tree.

"Whoah that was close." Cray said to himself

"The man then turned toward Cray.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?" Cray yelled

"Baaaa. I am one of the divine soldiers for God Eneru, I have been tasked to eliminate any Shandian or Blue Sea Dwellers on the Island and by your smell and how your dressed you must be one of the eight blue sea dwellers that have come here illegally." The divine soldier said in a fighting stance

"Smell?" Cray said lifting up his armpit to smell himself

" Baaa, Prepare to die." the Divine soldier yelled

The divine soldier then launched forward towards Cray again as he was distracted The Divine Soldier extended his palm towards him again. but before it could hit him, Cray Quickly ducked and then Decked the Soldier straight in the gut with Iro Revolver sending him crashing towards the same tree.

"Jerk... and for the record I don't smell that bad." Cray said adjusting his Backpack and walking off

"_Great not only do I have to worry about the Guerrillas and the Priest now I have to worry about these clowns to, Can this Day get any worse?" Cray said in his head  
_

_out in the distance a couple of Divine Soldiers were looking at Cray walking away from the divine soldier that he took down._

_"Should we deal with him?" Divine # 1 said_

_"No." Divine #2 said_

_" BAAAA! What? Why not?! he just took down one of our own! " Divine # 1 said_

_"do you not know where he is heading off to?" Divine # 2 said_

_The divine soldier then started to think and look around, he then noticed one of the nearby trees and noticed strange markings on them._

_"Oh...he's heading into the Trial of Dials." divine# 1 said_

_"Exactly he'll be dead soon enough." Divine # 2 said_

...

(Trial of Dials)

Nanto was sitting down listening in on whats going on around his area of the island using his Hearing Dial.

"hmmm no sign of those Shandorian scum." Nanto said

As Nanto was listening in, he then started to hear humming coming from at least a couple miles away from where he was at.

"Now what do we have here?" Nanto said focusing on the noise.

"_Oh come on, I have to be close to the ruins by now, Ugh I hope there really is Gold at the end of this incredibly long Rainbow."_

Hm, One of the Blue sea dwellers that are searching for the Gold." Nanto said listening in

_"What the?...is that a sh.?"_

Nanto then shut the dial off.

"I guess the trial can begin." Nanto said getting up from his spot.

* * *

"What the?...is that a ship?" Cray said looking at the huge structure in front of him

the ship was huge twice as big as the Going Merry, the ship looked rotted, covered in vegetation. but what really peaked his interest was its design, the ship was equipped with two large wings. Just out of curiosity Cray wanted to take a look at the ship more closely maybe find something that may help him find City of Gold. Cray climbed a top of the ship and noticed how much of a mess it really was on the Main Deck of the ship, as Cray was walking on it he noticed the main door and saw a weird name on top of the door.

"The M.N.? Is that the name of the ship?" Cray said

But as soon as Cray could think about it he felt the floor below him starting to give way, Cray then fell down with a thud to the 2nd floor of the ship.

"Ow." Cray said getting up, brushing off the debris on him and looking up at the hole he fell through.

_"This ship is falling apart, I need to be careful, Don't want this entire ship collapsing down on me." Cray said in his head_

Cray decided to take a look around inside the Ship and so far nothing special, nothing, empty broken barrels, Supplies, and to his surprise not a single body in sight not even a skeleton, Cray was just about to give up finding anything useful, Cray then decided to go into the Captains quarters. Cray slowly opened the door as it slowly made loud screeching noise making Cray cringe a little.

as he entered the room he was surprised by how intact it was compared to the other rooms of the ship, although it wasn't much. Cray looked around the room and noticed peculiar things that were odd, he saw old large charts and maps plastered on the walls , pins and time frames on specific locations on the map.

"Geez wheres Nami when you need her." Cray said looking at the maps in confusion. Cray looked at one of the dates

_August 5th 1124._

"This ship is 400 years old?!" Cray yelled

Cray then started to look around, he checked through the main Desk, the Desks top was really dirty he saw burnt marks all over the desk and burnt paper as well and took a look at any useful information so far all he found were old paper that were so old and damaged he couldn't depict what was written on them. But as Cray kept searching something caught his eye. crammed in the corner of the drawer Cray reached towards it and pulled out an Old beaten and burnt dusty Journal. Cray blew the dust off of it and checked out the front of it.

"The S.I.E?" Cray said reading the title.

Cray opened the Journal and noticed the authors name

"Ludovico?...wait a minute." Cray said thinking about the name.

_(flashblack Jaya crickets House)_

_"his name was Ludovico. Nobody really knows for certain, But many people think that he set out to find Sky Island right after Nolands Execution, He was never seen since and many people believed that he died trying to find it."_

"Know way? this is Ludovicos Ship?" Cray said to himself

and then started to read.

_Janurary 10th 1118_

_have just got done finishing my trip and now heading back to Lyvneel, so far my solution on how to get to Sky island has been fruitless, But I refuse to give up. the towering shadowy figures have seen up above a couple years back never left my mind I could see them in my dreams, sometimes I doubt if I will ever find a way, maybe man wasn't meant to explore the skies._

_June 21st 1120_

_I have just arrived towards the town of Villa where they have been Rumors of an extraordinary device that supposedly comes from the sky above? could this be the missing Link that I have been searching for all these years?_

_June 23rd 1120_

_We have arrived towards Villa, and surprisingly bumped into a dear Old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while Montblanc Noland, and by the looks of it he's seen better days then I did, he was also intrigued on going to the Sky Island as well, I made a Promise that one day I will find a way to get there and he is welcome to come along when I do._

_ May 8th 1121_

_(flashback Ludovicos Ship words in action form)_

a huge rumbling from underneath the ship has concerned Ludovico and his crew and then out of nowhere the ocean erupted in a huge explosion causing the Water to Shoot High into the air. Ludovico and his crew looked at the amazing Phenomenon. Ludovico had a Huge Grin on his face.

(Present)

_"It was there I saw it my Ticket to getting into the sky."_

Cray then started to go through the journel but sadly most of the pages were unreadable.

Dammit." Cray said going through the Journal but as he look and made it to the end of the Journal he could only see a few written sentences.

"_This is it the moment of truth, after studying the effects of these phenomenons and studying the locations of these supposed Heaven Shooters I was able to predict where one supposedly might be...Jaya...its now or never...I wish Noland was here."_

"Well it looks like you made it Ludovico...But where did you head off to?" Cray said putting the journal down. Cray then looked at a portrait that hanging off the wall it was painting of the Knock up Stream shooting high up into the air along with the towering shadowy figures in the background.

"hmmm it seems that he was quite the artists." Cray said admiring it.

**"KABOOM!"**

**The entire wall that was holding the portrait was completely obliterated in a matter of second**

Cray then felt himself being flown back right into the side wall, Cray then collapsed on the floor face first with a thud groaning in pain. Cray slowly got up to his knees and started to cough, Cray looked up and noticed a man standing outside of the hole, the man then then started to pick up a few impact Dials off the ground, cray assumed he used them to blow up the wall of the ship and sending crashing into the wall behind him. The man dusted the dials off, and put them inside the large shell that he was carrying on his back.

"Hello Intruder...Welcome to the Trial of Dials." The Man said


	72. the Ordeal of Winds begins

**Hello and I am glad to be back, i wanted to get this chapter out earlier but due to my Modem Burning out I was left without internet for a while, Also for Watchmen1985, I don't really know if putting them into the walking dead story would be a good idea, given the fact that i;m not to familiar with those charcater sand they would seem out of place, also I have been taking a break for the Walking dead for a while and Wanted to focus on this story Since I am a Big fan of One Piece since I was young (Next to DB and DBZ). Season 6's ending has just really pissed me off and I had to stop, If your looking for another good Crossover story to help pass the time go and checkout "A New Day Gone Bye" by: **TheBigBadWolf1** It's really good. **

"Hello Intruder...welcome to the Ordeal of Winds." Nanto said

Cray then got up.

"Who are you?" Cray said

"my name is Nanto and you have just arrived on my part of the Island." Nanto said

"You said some sort of Trial, So I'm guessing your one of the priests that are on this Island." Cray said

"You are Correct, I am one of the five priests chosen by the God Eneru, and you are one of the Criminals that came from the Blue Sea, where are the rest of your people?" Nanto said

" I don't know, and besides even if I did I wouldn't tell you, if your anything like that Satori guy you priests are bad news," Cray said

" So...your one of the criminals that took down Satori huh? hmm maybe you won't be a waste of my time and Dials like those Guerilla scum that is attacking Gods Land." Nanto said putting his hand into the Large shell that was on his back.

Cray went into fighting stance ready for anything that he might throw at him.

Nanto then took out a couple normal looking shells and then started to juggle them both with one of his hands.

"Let me think?" Nanto said

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cray yelled

"Just thinking about what I should use first to take you out hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Nanto said thinking

Cray just looked at him in confusion.

"_Is this guy dumb or what?...it maybe just an act to throw me off my Guard." C_ray said in his head.

Cray decided to take the first Approach. He started to run towards Nanto

"Iro Revolver!" Cray yelled

Nanto then simply dodged Crays Attack by stepping to the left as cray hit nothing.

"he's fast." Cray said

"Wow your an impatient one aren't you?' Nanto said

"Well I'm not exactly going to wait for someone planning to kill me." Cray said in his fighting stance going for another attack.

"Iro Whip Club!" Cray yelled swiping Left

Nanto then stopped juggling, and quickly caught one of the dials he was juggling in his palm and quickly struck the Whips end and then the Whip just plopped right at Nantos feet, Catching Cray by surprise.

"Okay my turn." Nanto said with a smirk

"Nanto Quickly used the Jet skis that he had on his feet to quickly pass by Cray and appear right behind him. Cray Quickly turned and went for Iro Color Kick towards Nanto Which Nanto countered with a Kick of his own but the Kick had more force to it due to the acceleration of the jet ski, Cray had a wince of pain when his Leg hit.

Cray then used his free Leg to Color Sweep him. Nanto quickly jumped up to dodge the attack As Cray got up, he noticed Nanto pulling back his arm with his palm out.

"Oh no not again." Cray said remembering back at the ordeal of spheres.

as soon as his arm was close Cray quickly Grabbed it before it could hit his chest, Cray was wide eyed as the Palm is nearly but an inch away from his chest.

"That attack you almost hit me with had some force into it, how would like to feel that two times more?" Nanto said

"Crays Eye went even wider

"IMPACT DIAL!" Nanto yelled

Cray then felt himself being jetted forward Right through the wall of the ship and then out to the open as he was rolling across the dirt ground, Cray then coughed out some blood and wiped the remains out of the corner of his mouth, Cray looked up and noticed Nanto Jet skiing towards him Cray quickly got up and started throw Iro Revolver at him Nanto was simply dodging each one left and right.

"_This isn't working he's predicting my attacks like that fat bastard, theirs no way for me to get him like this, I need to get out of here and think of how to fight this guy." Cray said in his head_

Cray then started to run towards the forest.

_"Perfect he's heading right into that part of the forest, Lets see how this works out." Nanto said heading in as well._


	73. Fighting in the Sky

**Sorry if this Chapter took a bit long, It takes me quite a long time when it comes to making fight scenes and I'm still new to it, but I have been trying to make best on what I know and still improving from the last fight scene that I have made (One I'm really looking forward to is Enies Lobby one of my all time favorite arcs from One Piece). Sorry if the fight comes off as disappointing or lame this fight will be split into 2 parts maybe 3, but I will try my best. Also I decided to change the Ordeal of Dials to Ordeal of Winds, seeing as how its fitting to the upcoming fight taking place and I wanted to make this fight kind of Unique to Cray.**

Cray just kept running into the forest, trying to get some distance from the deadly Priest that was hot on his trail. Cray Quickly dashed behind a tree to catch his breath. Nanto peeked at the corner and noticed Nanto casually walking towards his direction continuing to juggle a few Dials this time. Nanto was closing his eyes as he was juggling the Dials.

"_What is he doing?" Cray said in his head._

Nanto then Quickly tossed a dial towards his direction but not even close to where he really was at but instead near the a tree, the Dial then Surprisingly exploded with the explosion literally heading in his Direction. Cray Quickly Moved out of the way of the Deadly exploding flame heading towards the Tree, The tree took a huge amount of damage leaving a huge dark and charred mark on the huge tree_. _Leaving Cray wide open Nanto then tossed another exploding dial towards Crays Direction Cray Quickly dodged towards the left as Nanto was preparing to jet straight forward towards Cray kicking him straight in the gut Making Cray Fly across the ground right where Nanto wanted him to be. Cray slowly got up and clenched his stomach and noticed Nanto standing there keeping his distance away with a smirk.

"Did you have enough yet Criminal?" Nanto said

Cray just dusted himself off.

"Not even close." Cray said

Good...the Ordeal has just started." Nanto said with a smirk and with confidence.

"What?" Cray said

Nanto then Quickly tossed A Dial up into the tree leaving Cray confused, but as soon as he did a huge gust of wind came from the trees. the force was so strong that Cray was having trouble trying to keep himself up without being blown away, Nato then threw another Dial at another tree and that Tree was now shooting out huge gusts of wind as well.

Cray then applied his Iro Gum Technique to the bottom of his shoes to keep himself steady and not be flung away from the on coming wind current, causing Nanto to become irritated by how things weren't going as what he had planned.

" It seems this criminal has more trick up his sleeves then I thought,guess I'll have to improvise" Nanto said

Nanto then tossed two explosive Dials towards Crays Direction.

"Shit!" Cray yelled releasing his technique from his shoes causing the the strong wind current

"Perfect." Nanto said

Nanto then started up his Jet skis and then headed up into the sky along with Cray.

Cray then looked down and noticed how far up he was in the sky even above the trees that were producing the wind collided with each other causing the Wind current spread up and out ward. Cray was just above the trees looking out seeing just about everything that was from his point of view, out in the distance he could see various explosion going around the island. Cray couldn't help but feel whats happening with his friends.

Before he could act he then saw Nanto heading straight for him down from under him.

"Enjoying the view?" Nanto said sarcastically.

"What is this? why did you launch me up here?" Cray said

"its my Ordeal...You see this ordeal all involves the artificial wind Currents that is spreading across this area of this forest that I have made using Huge Amounts of Breath Dials that i have collected for many years that I have scattered across these large trees. you really are the first ever person to come across my ordeal in a while, there is 15% chance of you making it through here, So Good luck." Nanto said getting ready to come at him with his jet skis

Cray tried to move out of the way but with no friction to work with he was stuck in the air air. Nanto simply put his palm out in front of him.

"Impact!" Nanto yelled

Cray was then flying off in the air as Cray coughed out in pain. Cray could see his vision is kind of blurry from the pain thinking about the stuff he went through back at the Ordeal of Spheres. Cray looked and noticed him coming for another attack, Cray then cocked his arm back.

Iro Fanning Revolver." Cray yelled shooting him

As he did Cray could feel himself being pushed back due to the Natural recoiling of his attack, Sadly the Attack didn't hit but it gave Cray an idea.

"You should just give up Criminal, Theres no way for you to get out of this." Nanto said coming at him now holding a flame dial blade in his hand.

Cray could see the flame blade coming right at him ready to horizontally slash him. Cray Quickly went into Prism coating and Pulled out his arm and aimed up and did something that he thought wouldn't work, he concentrated and then decided to mix Blue and Red in his arm which made Magenta color and then aimed

"I hope this works...Iro Iro no...Carbine!" Cray yelled

Just as Nanto was about to hit him Cray was then sent rocketing down with only the blade missing by just an inch.

"WOAH I can't believe that worked!" Cray said exciting learning that he could use his attack to get around in the air

Nanto looked below and noticed Cray below him. Cray Quickly turned with his back turned and both of his arms colored.

"Iro iro no Twin Fanning Revolver!" Cray yelled blasting the fists downward.

the Upward Momentum then Propelled Cray up right towards Nanto.

"Ha idiot he's coming right towards me for another straight forward attack." Nanto said looking at Cray coming towards him kind of blocking his view.

Cray then Quickly Shot to the left changing his Direction away entirely as Nanto looked at Cray heading in the other direction.

"What the?" Nanto said

Nanto then looked and noticed 12 colored fists coming right towards him from below Surprising him as the Colored Fists started to pummel him as they came up due to the upward force of the wind. Nanto was hit in the gut and face multiple times. Nanto was slightly dazed over the attack holding his head in pain.

"Why that little clever bastard!" Nanto said to himself

"Iro Iro no!." Cray yelled

Nanto turned around noticed Cray Coming straight for him, Cray was to close for him to react but he could sense what attack he was going to do next hiss Blunderbuss attack So Nanto quickly went into his shell to absorb the Attack.

Drill Breaker!" Cray yelled

Cray then hit the Shell as hard as he could using his Drill Breaker Technique, and Cray could hear a slight Crack as Nanto was propelled forward as Cray finished the attack. Cray was panting and cocky smirk as the attack finally met his mark. Nanto slowly crawled out of his shell grunting in pain.

"So? did you have enough Yet?." Cray said mocking him

"You cracked my Shell." Nanto said through gritting teeth

Cray and Nanto then just stared at each other waiting to see who will attack first this time.


	74. Color Trap

**(the Battle continues)**

Cray and Nanto continued on with there fight, Both of them were flying with the Wind current using there skills and abilities. since this wasn't Nantos first time he was well aware on how to maneuver himself in the air as for Cray he was using his Devil fruit powers, Mainly his Iro revolver Technique to help himself move around,

Nanto Jet towards Cray with his flame dial blade, Cray manage to dodge by by shooting downwards causing him to propel up.

"Iro Whip Club!" Cray yelled Quickly swinging it towards Nanto hitting the shell again as the crack started to spread a little. Nanto then pulled out his trump card, Cray then started to head towards Nanto Again.

"Flash Dial!" Nanto yelled

Crays vision was suddenly blurred

"Ah my Eyes!" Cray yelled trying to see, even though his vision was somewhat blurred he could see Nantos figure moving close to him with his Flame Dial Sword. as his vision became clear enough Cray Quickly threw an Iro Gum ball towards Nanto, Nanto then Cut the ball in half, one of the halves hit Nanto into the face while the sword hit Cray with an Angle Slash across Cray chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cray yelled as he could feel his chest burning. from the attack. Cray felt the mark burn as he touched it stinging to the touch.

"Ugh What is this!?" Nanto yelled

Cray looked and noticed that one of his hands have been stuck to his face and he was trying his best to get it off. Nanto Quickly took out a small Water Dial out of his pocket, and sprayed it on his face he finally manage to get his hand free and as he did he could see something he didn't want to see, a fully Prism Coated Cray with a Bold Yellow colored arm heading towards him.

" H. Blunderbuss!" Cray yelled

Nanto then felt his entire body being effected by the attack, he then felt himself being thrown back from the attack and he coughed out blood.

Cray was breathing heavily after the attack. he felt the pain in his chest getting worse. he then reverted back to normal seeing Nanto just floating there not even moving. Cray thought for a minute that he actually won, but that was when he started to see Nanto slowly straightening himself up very slowly, Nanto then looked at Cray with Hatred and Anger probably more then the first time. Nanto then ducked into his shell suddenly small compartments started to open around the shell the shell then started to rapidly spin as it did the shell then started to spark as it went faster and faster, the shell was now Sparking entirely sending out small electrical charges the shell then rapidly came towards Cray like a spinning top, Cray didn't have time to react and the attack hit him dead on, as a painful electrical charge went through his entire body, feeling his muscles spazzing out as he cried out, Cray could see the shell coming back to him to fast for him to react, and he got hit again, Cray was spinning frontwards out of control, as the attack was taking affect. Cray looked and just noticed the spinning shell just floatng there in place. Cray couldn't do anything but look at the Large spinning shell.

"Iro Revolver!" Cray yelled

Cray threw the colored fist at the shell only for it to deflect off of it like it was nothing. the Shell then started to come back.

"Uh oh." Cray yelled

Cray then Started to Propel down by shooting Fanning revolver as fast as he could, he started to rapidly shoot up as he propelled down into the Trees below, Nanto gave chase.

Cray was now beneath the bushy leaves of the trees but could still feel the strong wind trying to push him upwards so kept at it with the attack but as he did he could the leaves ruffling wildly and he saw the large shell coming downwards at rapid speed. Cray Quickly Shot to the left Propelling to the right only seconds away from the Shell hitting him again, but that didn't stop Nanto from giving chase, Cray just Kept trying to keep away from Nanto as best he could using the Wind currents that have been stretching through this part of the forest. As Cray was maneuvering through the woods to keep away from the fast paced shell that was coming at him with no sign of it stopping.

Cray was getting tired he couldn't go on for much longer Swerving around trees going down almost close to the ground and then heading upwards didn't help either, Nanto wasn't giving up.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" Nanto yelled inside of the spinning shell

"I got to stop that thing from spinning." Cray said in his head

Cray started to look around thinking of how he could do it, and Nanto was drawing near Cray then spotted tree by his side,

"Iro Snapper hand." Cray yelled

Cray then threw the colored hand towards the tree causing him to snap towards the tree Cray then used his momentum to swing behind the large tree.

"You think you can just hide from me behind a tree again!?" Nanto yelled out

Nanto then started to spin towards the other side of the tree.

"GOT YOU!" Nanto yelled

and as he did he noticed that Cray wasn't there.

"He's above me!" Nanto yelled looking up noticing Cray coming in Prism coating mode

Nanto then started to spin again sparking again.

"this gonna hurt. Iro H. Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled

The colored hand then stuck right on top of the shell but as it did the electricity started to travel its way up the snapper hand up to Cray.

"AHH!" Cray yelled in pain getting electrocuted. Cray Quickly planted the end of the snapper hand onto the tree. Cray quickly did another snapper hand and planted it on the other side of the shell and put it onto another nearby tree. and finally he put another one behind the shell. the shell then just suddenly stopped spinning. Nanto then popped out of the shell Struggling to move.

"What is this?!" Nanto yelled now stuck in the middle

"Nice of you to fall right into my trap you Idiot, With my Snapper Hands attached to you, you won't be going anywhere!" Cray yelled coming towards him

"This is absurd!" Nanto yelled

Cray then propelled up above Nanto. Cray then Started to spin rapidly towards Nanto.

"Iro Iro no..." Cray yelled

Cray put his legs together as he was spinning he then made a Whip club with one of his arms.

"Top Spin!" Cray yelled

The Attack hit Nanto straight into the shell. Cray then quickly stopped and then mixed the color Red and Bluein his arm again

"Iro H. Carbine!" Cray yelled shooting out the Magenta color attack right at Nantos Shell that done some incredible damage to it, it was now completely cracking

After the third time he could see that the Shell was now on its last legs Cray then propelled down toward the Ground and activated Prism Coating again. Cray then focused and concentrated on what he wanted to do. next

"Get Ready Nanto your about to be Blown Sky high!" Cray yelled as he mixed his Blunderbuss Technique with his Carbine Technique.

You can't do this! I am one of the Loyal Priests of Upper yard!" Nanto Yelled

Cray then Propelled up as high as he could.

"WHO CAAAAAAARRRRES!" Cray yelled

Nanto went Wide eyed.

"IRO IRO NOOOOOO! Cray yelled

Crays Arm then combined the colors Blue and Red again to make the magenta color and then red and green in the other Arm to make Yellow.

"SC CANNON!" Cray yelled Shooting both fists the colors then formed nice shade of red as it impacted Nanto head on

The attack impacted right into Nanto gut, but the impact was so strong it literally shattered Nantos Shell completely as the Snapper hands finally gave way, sending Nanto high into the sky leaving nothing but shattered shell pieces behind as he disappeared into the Clouds above. Cray was sent up into the sky again but only up above the trees.

"Man...That really took a lot out of me..." Cray said as he breathed heavily as his body reverted back to normal

"Cray then just layed there high up in the air to catch his breath and relax for a minute before heading to the ruins Cray was just smiled as he was looking at the clear blue skies only for it be interrupted as shattered pieces of Nantos shell started to rain down on him killing the mood really quickly.

"Ugh (Peew) gross." Cray said blowing it off of his face and out of his mouth.

As Cray did though he noticed something that caught his eyes...a Giant Beanstalk out in the distance.


	75. Shandora

Cray now traversing above the Trees seeing that the winds surrounding the Forest weren't stopping and decided to use it as a mean of transportation towards his Destination.

"Man this beats walking by a long shot. At this rate I'll be at that those ruins in no time." Cray said gliding above the trees.

Then within a blink of an eye he felt himself plummeting down back into the trees, catching him by surprise as he screamed a little, there was then a loud thud as he landed onto the ground. Cray was just laying there with dirt and leaves all over him as he picked himself up with a grunt.

"Well so much for that lasting." Cray said annoyed

But as Cray looked around where he crashed he started to notice some differences on the landscape, instead of dirt and grass he started notice hard stone. Cray looked with surprise and then looked forward and saw how the stone path stretched further, Cray decided to follow the Stone covered path hoping that it was a sign that he was getting closer to the ruins. and as he did he noticed the drastic changes of the environment, Less vegetation and more Stone structered.

"i think this is it, I'm almost there." Cray said

But as he got closer, he noticed how much of wreak it was like it a big battle has just fought here the ground under him has been shattered many of the tall statues have been destroyed, and it looked like it was done just recently.

"What the hell happened here?" Cray said looking around seeing the mess

he then started to hear a lot of rumbling and commotion not to far away

"AXE MOUNTAIN!" a voice yelled

Cray decided to run towards the commotion to see what was going on.

* * *

"What you have carelessly destroyed were priceless treasures, relics so rare it would be next to impossible to measure there actual worth, its true that history may repeat itself but people can;t go back in time , a stupid brute like you would never understand that." Robin said picking Yamas head up with her devil fruit powers.

"I ...I understand, Please i'm sorry won;t you forgive me?" yama weakly said

"Thats out of the question." Robin said

Yama then had anger in his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you don't I!' Yama said grabbing her with one of his hands.

Robin then swiped his hand in front of him and as she did four hands appeared behind Yama grabbing yamas hands and bending his fingers.

"AHHH MY FINGERS!" Yama yelled

"Now Cein Fleur...DELPHINIUM!" Robin said

A row of arms suddenly appeared that lead towards the end of a cliff, Some hands grabbed Yama and started to roll him down the cliff. As Yama was falling twelve more arms appeared around Yama body.

"CLUTCH!" Robin said

there was then sickening crack and loud thud. Robin then Picked her bag and hat.

"Well that was unpleasant." Robin said looking back.

As Robin was walking away he noticed somebody out in the distance running straight to her. Robin crossed her arms ready.

"ROBIN!" Cray yelled

Robin looked more closely and noticed that it was Cray.

"Oh its you." Robin said putting her hands down.

"I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming are you all right?" Cray said

"I'm fine." robin said

"What happened back there?" Cray said looking behind her.

"Just a Nuisance that had to be taken care of." Robin said nonchalantly

"Oh..well I'm glad that your all right." Cray said

"What about you? you don't look so good yourself." Robin said

"Yeah well while I was trying to find the ruin or everyone else I bumped into one of those priests, man you won;t believe what I had to go through, We were flying and he was using all these different types of dials and..." Cray said

"Thats nice." Robin said walking ahead.

"yeah well did I mention the fact that I almost got killed?" Cray said

"well your still alive aren't you? no use complaining about it now, come on we got to head for the ruins were almost there." Robin said

"Right lets get going...oh by the way while I was traveling I found something really interesting." Cray said

"What?" Robin said

"Do you remember the name Ludovico? "Cray said

"Yes he was one of Nolands closest friends." robin said

"Well get this, I found his ship up here." Cray said

"You did?" Robin said with interest.

"Yeah I found it before that Priest guy basically destroyed it." Cray said

"Well did you find anything useful clues or something?" Robin said

"Sadly no, but I did find this Strange journal but it was useless due to it mostly being burnt and most of it was pretty much like a Diary nothing we don't already know about this island existing or not, and strange navigation maps plastered all over the walls pinpointing where knock up streams happened across the ocean, it seems this Ludovico guy was hell bent on finding this place." Cray said

"Was the Ship completely empty? was there any Bodies?" Robin said

"No Surprisingly, not even a skeleton but given by how the ship looked, my guess they were attacked and they abandoned the ship Quickly." Cray said

"Well a lot can happen in 400 years." Robin said

"Well lets hope we don't end up like that and the many other people who came here" Cray said

* * *

"Woah." Cray said looking

Robin and Cray have finally made it to the ruins. the entire area was covered in island Cloud with old ancient building covered in vegetation.

"We should be in the center of the city." robin said checking the journal

Robin was taking a look in Nolands Journal while Cray took out his notebook.

"This is so cool." Cray said walking around looking more up close to the buildings and the weird statues while Robin sat down and checked the journal again

robin took a look at the journal more closely.

"This is the city of gold? The size and topography are all completely different to what this journal suggests." robin said to herself

Robin then walked towards a the biggest structure that was there.

"The only entrance is at the top." Robin said as she walked towards the steps, she then had a realization looking down

"Could it be?" Robin said running up the steps.

Cray then saw arm appear out of his chest tapping him on the cheek

"What? what is it?" Cray said

The hand then pointed at the tall building and then the arm disappeared. Cray then started to run up the large stairs and saw Robin cutting up the island cloud below her

"Robin what are you doing?" Cray said

"I think there might a lower level underneath this island cloud, if you could help me, I would really appreciate it." Robin said still cutting the island cloud evenly into cubes and putting them to the side.

"How can you be sure?" Cray said

Robin then handed him Nolands Journal to the page of the building.

"Oh I see so most of the Structure is buried underneath the Island cloud." Cray said handing it back

"exactly so could you help me?" Robin said

"Hey not to worry I think I might have a way to get down there a little bit faster. I advise you to stand back. "Cray said

Cray then stood there with his legs together he then started to spin rapidly.

"JACK LEG DRILL!" Cray yelled

Cray within a blink of an eye drilled down the Island cloud at a fast pace, there was then loud thud.

" You okay." Robin said

"Yeah, it was quite a drop though." Cray said

"what do you see?" Robin said

"Just more Structures...Oh wait I think I see something." Cray said

Robin then jumped down to get a good look.

"Cray? Where are you?" Robin said

"I'm down here!" Cray yelled standing by large staircases heading down

"You think this could be the way out?" Cray said

"Only one way to find out." Robin said walking

As they were walking down the stairs Cray decided to try to make small talk.

"Soooooooo ummmmm, quite a big structure this thing is huh?" Cray said

"Yes it is." Robin said

"you know as much as I like the artistic structure of these buildings and statues I was hoping for a little bit more you know?" Cray said

"We were only at the top, I'm sure theirs more to these ruins so don't feel down." Robin said

"...My mom would've loved this place." Cray said

"The art historian you were talking about?" Robin said

"Yeah." Cray said

"Well maybe someday you can go and show her." Robin said

Cray was a bit uncomfortable when Robin said that Robin noticed the discomfort on his face.

"whats the matter did I say something wrong?" Robin said

"No its just...I didn't mention that shes..." Cray said

"Dead." Robin said

"Yeah." Cray said

"Oh..I'm sorry." Robin said

"Its okay its not your fault and besides it happened a long time ago, lets just drop it." Cray said

then things were just quiet until they manage to see light at the end of a tunnel.

"Hey look theres Light!" Cray yelled running towards it with robin not to far behind. as cray was just about to hit the exit he felt his himself staggering almost about to fall off the edge. but before he could a few arms caught him and pulled him back.

"Phew that was close thanks." Cray said looking back at Robin.

Cray then turned around and noticed something that made him wide eyed,

"Uhhh Robin you were right." Cray said

Robin then looked and saw what left Cray in shock and awe...It wasn't just ruins but an entire city.

"This place is huge." Cray said with excitement

" 800 years ago, the city of Shandora suddenly fell, it hardly seems that way , its still so majestic and grand." Robin said

"its amazing, we finally made it to Shandora...Minus the gold apparently." Cray said

"Are you disappointed?" Robin said

"No not at all as a fellow artist I respect it heartingly...although seeing it shine with gold all over the place would've been extra icing on the cake for me, ah well" Cray said shrugging

"Thank you." Robin said

"For what?" Cray said

"For your enthusiasm..about this place, Its nice to see someone else respect ancient history." Robin said standing.

"Its how I was brought up to do, I wouldn't be here If I didn't. Come on lets have a closer look." Cray said running to the side of the entrance to the stairs case leading down.

"Do you think there might be an even lower level then this?" Cray said

"I don't think so, any lower then this, we'll fall straight down back to the Blue Sea and that would be a really painful way to die." Robin said

"Yeah I don't want to go through that feeling again." Cray said thinking back at the Ordeal of Spheres.

as they were walking something Something Caught Robins eyes that made her have sense of shock and surprise Robin quikly ran towards it.

"Hey Robin wait up!" Cray yelled

Robin then stopped and looked at the thing that caught her eyes, weird symbols inscribed on the walls.

"Could it be?" Robin said

"Could it be what?" Cray said looking at it with confusion

"Hold our motive in your hearts and speak not of it we are the ones who weave history with the sounding of the grand Belfry." Robin said translating

"Wait you can read that?" Cray said

Robin just stayed silent.

"You know I saw these symbols before a while back?" Cray said

"Wait what?" robin said

"Yeah back in Alabasta when Luffy, Chopper Zoro and myself were traversing the desert after we got lost, we fell into what looked liked a huge Dome buried underneath the sand and in the middle of it there was this weird cube looking thing with a bunch of weird characters on them kind of like this one. I didn't know what it meant but it was cool looking so I traced and drew it " Cray said

"Robin was wide eyed

"Where is it?" Robin said

"Right here in my handy dandy notebook." Cray said taking out going through the pages to get to the right one.

"Here it is." Cray said showing her it.

"Robin looked at it, Robin was Quite impressed on how much detail there was to the drawing of the stone but unfortunately she couldn't really read what was on it due to the characters being so small.

"Are you sure that this is what it exactly looked like details and everything?" robin said

"What? are you Questioning my Artistic skills? I've been practicing my skills for nearly 10 years I think I can handle a measly fully detailed drawing." Cray said

"So that's a yes then?" Robin said

"Yeah." Cray said

"If its not to much trouble could I please have it?" Robin said

"Why?" Cray said

"Its really important, I swear I won't ruin it." Robin said

"hmmmm. okay normally I don't do this but your an exception, Its all yours." Cray said carefully ripping the page out of his Notebook and giving it to Robin.

"Thank you." Robin said

As they continued on they noticed they Noticed the Giant Beanstalk in the middle.

"You said that thing has something to do with a Golden Bell right?" Cray said

"Yes but apparently it isn't here anymore." Robin said

_"but_ _if this city fell in order to protect the poneglyph as I suspect it should be still hidden somewhere. and if that's the case where could it be?" Robin said in her head_

"Hey Robin Take a look at this!" Cray said waving her over.

Cray then pointed at some railroad tracks.

"This is odd, its a rail for lorries." Robin said

"It doesn't look that old...you think someone may have been doing some excavation down here? Cray said

perhaps, but one things for certain somethings been taken out from here." Robin said

"Yeah, and if they were using Lorries it must've been a lot of it," Cray said

"Isn't it amazing."

Both of them turned around and saw Eneru sitting down on top of one of the buildings tossing an apple in one of his hands.

"Even After being shot up to the sky, this city Shandora still exists like this, even if its legendary if its covered by clouds it can;t even show off its figure...I'm the one who found it." Eneru said

"Those stupid former Gods didn't even notice this city." Eneru said

"Who are you?" Robin said

"God." Eneru said

"Did you come here to take revenge for beating up one of your priests." Cray said in a kind of scared tone.

" Hahahahaha, Please, I have no need for petty revenge like that, to be frank I should commend you for taking down Nanto like you did, not anyone could've taken down one of my top subordinates." Eneru said taking a bite of the apple.

"If your all looking for gold your a few years late, I took it all." Eneru said

"Did you take the Golden Bell as well?" Robin said

"Golden bell?" Eneru said questioning.

_He doesn't know." robin said_

Was there anything written in the ancient language you read said anything about it?" Eneru said

" No..unfortunate if it wasn't here when you first came here it didn't come to the sky at all. The Bell on the Belfry I needed to see that." Robin said

"I disapprove of that, the Golden bell is here... when this island was blown up here 400 years ago it has been said that a loud chime of a bell rang through out the entire nation, although the old people of this nation call it the islands singing voice I see, that bell was made from Gold to! Wonderful! soon the game will be over only five more minutes to go. hmmmmmm. it seems that theirs still some one else standing." eneru said standing up

Eneru then lifted up his hand and then a large bolt of lightening shot into the air. Leaving Robin and cray in a state of shock.

"Oh man! Does he have devil fruit powers?" Cray said

"What did you just do? Robin said

"A pitiful worm was in great pain so i saved him by releasing him from it it was my duty as god it seems that the young woman is still behaving desperately but thats perfect entertainment for the party, they can all realize what despair is...but now were running lets settel this shall we, y ultimate plan will start soon "Eneru said with a smirk.

"Ultimate Plan?" Cray said

Eneru then lifted up his arm again.

"GOD IS CALLING YOU! COEM TO ME! LOWLY BEINGS!" Enru yelled

Sudenly Ennerus entire body was engulfed in Blue lightning creatign massive spark all over the place

"SHANGO!" Eneru yelled

a huge Bolt of Lighting shot up straight into the the air with a force so powerful it,caused the entire layout of Shandora to Shake. Both RObin and Cray looked up and noticed more Structres fallign from the sky

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Cray yelled

" I simply invited your friend here!...TO SHANDORA!" Eneru yelled and laughing

"This mans ability?..What tremendous power." Robin said shocked

Eneru then suddenly dissapeared as Huge Remain of Stone and Rock started to fall

"ROBIN WE GOT TO MOVE! COME ON!" Cray yelled Pulling robin out of the way of the falling Debris.

* * *

There was nothing but Silence the entire area Where Robin and Cray were standing was covered in debris, and underneath the Wreckage there was a bit of rumbling. Cray quickly got of the pile of Debris that fell on him.

" (Cough) (Cough) Robin!...ROBIN! are you all right!? "Cray said throughcoughing

"I'm all right." Robin said using her devil fruit powers to move the debris out of the way.

as they were trying to shake themselves off of that experiance, there was more rumbling coming from underneath soem of the Debris, Cray and Robin looked and Noticed Zoro pushing the Debris away with one hand while Carryign a wounded Chopper with the other.

"ZORO! your Okay!" Cray yelle

d"This hasn;t been my day. "Zoro said

"Don;t tell me you fell all the way down here with this." Robin said

"DAMMIT! I ALMOST DIED!" Zoro yelled

"Well that happens to normal people." Robin said

"where the hell am I?" Zoro said

Its the city of the gold that we were looking for." Robin said

"really? it doesn't look to different from the one I was at." Zoro said

"What happened to Chopper?" Cray said looking at the poor beaten up Reindeer

"He got beaten up pretty badly by one of those Priest, but don't worry I took care of him, but Nami and that Sky Knight got eaten by that giant Snake that caused us trouble earlier." Zoro said

"WHAT!?" Cray said

"You mean that one? "Robin said pointing out seeing the snake roaring.

"Yep." Zoro said

"Well we got to do something!?" Cray yelled

suddenly a large bolt of lighting appeared above it.

"EL THOR!"

The Snake was then shot down with a bolt of lightenin

"OH NO! SHE WON"T SURVIVE THAT!" Zoro yelled

"NAMI!" Cray yelled

ZORO ROBIN! CRAY!"

They all looked and noticed Nami was sitting down behind a cracked wall

"WHAT!? WHEN DID YOU GET OUT!?" Zoro yelled

"Why are you here Navigator?" Robins aid

"Well Am All right but...Luffys in there." Nami said

WHAT HE WAS IN THERE TOO!? WHY ISN'T HE WITH YOU!?" zORO yelled

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Nami yelled

Cray then looked on and noticed Eneru fighting someone.

"Hey guys look." Cray said pointing out

* * *

Eneru was now sitting on a ball cloud twirling his staff.

"ENERU!" Wiper yelled

"Hahahaha that wasn't very nice of you warrior Wiper. I kindly invited you to your homeland you know." Eneru said

Wiper then aimed his Bazooka at him.

" Don;t get so fired up Wait a little the game isn't over yet." eneru said

"GAme?" Wiper said

"thats right, it is apetty game ...you and those behind you as well are the participants." Eneru said

Wiper turned around and noticed The Sky Knight, Zoro, Robin and Cray walking towards him standing there ground, While Namiw as with Chopper hiding behind the wall

"Welcome splendid Survivors i'm glad that you made it this far, I'll praise you all for that hahahahaha...well, I'm just havign a little fun this is a survival game to see how many people out of 81, including me are standing three hours after you all entered this island. there are participant that arrived in the middle of it but im allowing that as well my guess was that there would be six survivors and in three minutes it'll be three hours." eneru said

_"Six? Zoro, Cray, Robin, the SKy Knight, Bazooka guy and Eneru thats exactly six people phew good he doesn;t know i'm here." namis aid in her head _

and in three minutes it'll be three hours, in other words it won;t do if there are six people here right now." eneru said

"_Dammit he knows!" Nami yelled in her head._

Gods prophecy can't fail since he is absolute now who will die? will you fight each other or shall I take care of it myself." Eneru said

"What do you wanna do?" Zoro said to Robin

"I'm not going to kill anyone." robin said

"Cray?" Zoro said

"I'm not doing anything, screw that" Cray said

"Me neither." Zoro said

"I won't accept that." Wiper said

"I to firmly refuse." The Sky Knight said

All of them then turned to nami

"Ahhhh! hey don't draw attention to me!" nami yelled

Zoro then pointed one of his swords towards Eneru, Robin then lifted her arm, one of Cray arms then turned into rainbow color and point his fist towards Eneru Wiper aimed his Bazooka and the Sky Knight pointed his Javelin towards Eneru.

"Your the only one dying today." The five of them said to Eneru

eneru then smirked

"insolent Fools. " Eneru said

**Don't forget to leave a review and a like. I'll see you all next time. Bye for now.**


	76. Reject

All five of them pointed and waited fro Eneru to try something but instead he started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha, Your telling me to die?, listen to yourselves hahahahhahahahahahahaha. Thats just what you'd expect from the games survivors...how ever it seems you don't realize who your talking to." Eneru said with his staff sparking with blue lightning

Everyone tensed up ready to see what he would do.

"It seems you all still don;t understand the existence of God...an old fool who wishes happiness for Skypeia, a Narrow-minded Warrior who desires his homeland, and thieves of the blue sea whoa re after gold..There are many hardships in this world so I don;t care what my lambs wish for, but this nation has fundamental problem. "Eneru said

"If you have time to spout nonsense tell me where the divine squad is? What is your goal!? " The Sky Knight/Gan Fall said

"The return of His Majesty Gan Fall." eneru said answering

"The Return of His Majesty?" Gan Fall said

"Thats right . after his return God Returns to his rightful place. "Eneru said

"Return!? are you planning on leaving Skypeia!?" Gan Fall Said

"Thats right I got a place to return to it is a place regarded as Gods Home ny the people on the Sky Island i was born, People call that place Fairy Vearth..There the ground extends as far as the eye can see! That is precisely the dream world that I seek! THIS ENDLESS VEARRTH IS A LAND BEFITTING ME!" Eneru yelled in excitement

_"This guy is crazy."_ Cray said in his head

Fighting over Upper Yard ...such small vearth.. is a petty triviality." Eneru said

Eneru twirled his staff and aimed at the five.

"Listen. The Root of your conflicts lies in a deeper place, think about it carefully...It was born in the sky though its not a cloud, it lives in the sky though its not a bird...a nation rooted in the sky ..this nation is itself is an utterly unnatural one, soil has a place to return to, so do people and God." Eneru said

"Son;t tell me your going to.."Gan fall said

"it shouldn't be surprising to you Gan Fall, As God I am merely adhering the province of nature...I WILL DRAG DOWN EVERY HUMAN FROM THIS SKY!" Eneru yelled

everyone went wide eyed knowing what Enerus plan really was.

"Your planning on wiping out this entire Nation? Gan fall said

"its only natural." eneru said

"DON'T BE CONCEITED! The term God is just a title to refer to the leader of this nation!" Gan Fall yelled

"Yes...up until now anyway. " Eneru said

Gan fall then jsut had anger his eyes

"THE REAL GOD DOES NOT LIVE IN THE HUMAN WORLD!" Gan Fall yelled

"former God Gan Fall...you were worried about the Divine sqaud weren;t you? " enru said sitting down crossing his legs and grabbing a handful of small rubble

"Six years Ago you you lsot against my forces and I took your 650 subordinates under my charge, Just this Morning they finished the work i asked them to do on this island." eneru said

Enru then crushed the rubble in his hand reducing it to dust.

"I told you, the Only ones who are here are the six of us...such a shame." eneru said pouring the dust from his hand

"No...you Didn't?" Gan fall said shocked

"its not that I wanted to harm them, but whe i told them my goal...hahahahahaha.. they challenged me with angry looks on there faces!" Eneru said laughing

Gan put his head down.

"They all had Families." Gan fall said through gritting teeth tightening his hold on his Javelin

"Yes, and soon i'll have to bury them as well." Eneru said swiping the dust away.

YOUR...A DEVIL!" Gan Fall Yelled Charging at him with his Javelin

Enerru then tossed his staff in the air as the Javelin pierced through Enru only for eneru to turn into lighting to evade it. Eneru then put his hands together.

"Five million...Ten Million... twenty Million...VARRI!" Eneru yelled

Gan fall was then struck by 20 million volts of pure electricity, Gan Fall was burnt to a crisp as he fell to the ground.

"A Devil Fruit power!?" Zoro yelled

"Yes the power of Lightining, the Rumble Rumble Fruit!" Robin said

Eneru then looked at the remaining four.

"Well, its exactly the time that i prophesied..now there are Six! I'm glad you've all survived! now I shall bring you along with me , to the dream world that I'm setting off to. To the Endless Vearth! I shall bring you along with me!" Eneru said

"What?" Zoro said

"there I will build an indisputable "Nation of God" the Only ones who can live there are are the chosen ones here. I will not let those who are unworthy, like those incompetent subordinates of of sully the stature of this new nation, only those who pass my judgement may bask in the glory of my company. "eneru said

"And what will you do if we refuse?" Robin said

"No robin.?" nami said

"Refuse? Why refuse to join me? if you stay you'll fall into a bottomless pit along with threst of this unnatural nation." Eneru said confusingly

"I have no doubt that you can destry the entirety of the Upper Yard in well fell swoop...but if you do that... then won;t you also be destoying something that you cherish?" Robin said

"You mean the Golden bell? "Eneru said

"Yes thats right..the Golden Bell." Robin said

"hahahahahaha don;t worry no need I already made arrangements, based on what I Know about your travels across Skypeia I believe I know where the bell is located." Eneru said

Robin then had a shocked expression on her face.

"That's Right I know what your thinking. And it won;t be long before i have the bell...you seem surprised, did you really think that you, a mere human could get the better of me...how foolish of you. "Eneru said pointing a finger towards her with his arm Glowing and Sparking.

"ROBIN!" Nami yelled

Theres nothing that I hate more in this world then a cold calculating woman!" Eneru said as a bolt of lighting Quickly shot out of his finger that Struck Robin right through her head as she screamed in pain, ready to collapse.

"NO!" Cray yelled grabbing Robin before she could completely fall to the ground

"Robin, Robin!" Cray yelled holding her in his arms.

Zoro then turned towards Eneru in Anger.

"How Dare you." Zoro said in anger.

"Hmph I can do as I please." Eneru said with a smirk

Zoro then Quickly took out his Other Sword and started to run towards Eneru, ENru quickly twirled his staff and and blocked his Swords.

"You got Skill. "Eneru said

"Damn you!" Zoro yelled

Zoro then tried a horizantal attack only for eneru to jump out of the way. Wiper took that opportunity to try to hit eneru with his Burn Bazooka

"Kari!" Eneru said takign the attack head on causing an explosion

"How are you still alive?" Wiper said

"you still don't get it do you? The energy that you can handle is nothing to me." Eneru said

_"the thunder reverberated that means the air expanded on the speed of sound, he'd thats powerful?...we don't stand a chance. "Nami said scared in her head_

"we are about to set off to the endless Vearth together you don't to have to get all blood thirsty. "Eneru said

Cray Slowly layed Robin on the Ground Cray just Clenched his fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cray yelled Running Past Zoro with as he was in Prism Coating.

Cray then Jumped into the Air.

"CRAY NO!" Nami yelled

"IRO H. WHIP CLUB!" Cray yelled slamming the Club Down hard where Eneru was standing causing the ground to shatter Eneru decided in a gulf of Lightning he then suddenly appeared behind Cray. Eneru Twirled his staff and Hit Cray straight in the face so hard it sent him crashing down into the ground.

CRAY!" Zoro yelled

"Stupid Fool." Eneru said nonchalantely

Zoro then came charging in towards Eneru

"Zoro don't hes to strong!" nami yelled

"It seems that I need to teahc you both a lesson...in the definition of god." Eneru said

Zoro then crossed his swords and went for a slash attack, the attack manage to cut through a stone but Eneru just fazed through them

"No matter how hard you struggle you will never beat me!" Eneru yelled

"Eneru quickly grabbed the two Swords and then suddenly let out a powerful electric shock that conducted through the swords, right to Zoro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed in pain as he fell on both knees.

"People fear death above all things!" Eneru yelled now planting his foot hard right on the side Zoros head.

"Thats why people prostate themselves befroe God and beg for Mercy, living beings are meant to bow before that which they fear." Eneru said

"What is with this guy? hes incredibly strong. "Zoro said struggling to get up.

Cray was slowly trying to get up from the small crater that he was as the rubble rolled off of his back Cray held his head in pain and through his blurry eyes he could see Zoro struggling. Cray tried to get up but he then fell on one one knee.

Before Eneru could do anything else Wiper Quickly started backflipping towards Eneru, Wiper Quickly wrapped his legs around Eneru with his palm extended to his Chest.

"Whats the meaning of this, did you come here to die? "Eneru said

"Are you familiar with a thing called sea prism stone Eneru?" Wiper said

Eneru Lifted his leg and kicked Zoro away.

"I see...I feel weakened." Eneru said

"Thats right Sea Prism Stone weakens Devil fruit powers." Cray said

"Die." Wiper said

"You know you shouldn't what your about to use is a reject Dial right? Your body will pay heavy price as well perhaps even kill you." Eneru said

"Shut up. I;m happy to die...AS LONG AS I CAN TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Wiper Yelled readying

"DON'T!" Eneru yelled

"REJECT!" Wiper yelled

There was then a huge sound of an explosion as the attack hit Eneru Dead on. Eneru suddenly collapsed hard onto the ground as Wiper stood with a steaming palm.

**Hello everyone I am happy to say that we only have Two more Chapters left of the Skypeia Arc! YEAH! I have a lot of things planned by the end of this Arc and the beginning of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, I do have some original content planned that I can't wait to show all of you, Thank you all for reading my story, and don't forget to leave a Review and a like it keeps me motivated to hear some feedback and on how I'm doing with the story. Bye For Now.**


	77. The wrath of God

**Anqaun: I have some things planned for Cray for the Davy Back Fight and I am throwing some original content into it and certain events that happened in the anime will be different, Since nothing really plot related happens in that arc (With the exception of exposition and foreshadowing for Robins past) I'll be using this arc as a way of explaining more on Crays past. A familiar face from Crays past will appear in that arc although that said person won't be a part of the Davy back games since its only a game between two pirate crews. and as for Crays Bounty after Enies Lobby, that's still a work in progress.**

**Watchmen1985: I don't know it would be kind of weird to have the Character Trevor( Played by Steven Ogg) in the Story, given the fact that Steven Ogg is already playing a character in the walking dead.**

**ahurtrojo: thank you for the compliment I hope your liking the story.**

Cray, Nami and Cray just stood there in disbelief seeing Eneru finally fall as Wiper stood there holding his arm in in pain after the massive impact.

"He...he did it." Nami said shocked

Both Cray and Zoro looked on and saw Wiper struggling to stay on his feet as Enerus lifeless body laid there

"Is he dead?" Cray said

"I think so." Zoro said

Then suddenly a huge pulsing sound started to come from Enerus body. his body was now emitting larges pulses of electricity.

"What the hell is going on?" Cray said

"Oh no...he's restarting his heart with his Devil fruit powers!"Nami yelled

"Eneru then slowly started to lift himself up and back onto the his feet leaving Wiper and everyone else in a state of shock and disbelief.

_"This is insane...how can we beat him?" Cray said in his head frustratingly_

Wiper then suddenly collapsed on his knees and coughed out blood barely being able to stand.

"Warrioir Wiper I did warn not to use it,." Eneru said walking towards Wiper

Wiper tried to get up.

"What a shame...Warrior Wiper." Eneru said

"Do not... use my name...in such contempt...for 400 years ago our ancestors fought to gain back there homeland...we vowed to avenge the great warrior Kalagra...We have yearned for this place for far to long and now I've finally reached it!" Wiper said getting back up

Eneru Then Quickly twilred his staff and with a swing he destroyed one of Wipers Jet skis that contain the Sea Prism stone, making him fall the ground again.

"What you did back there hurt Wiper, useing the Sea prism stone and using the reject Dial, Using it once would've killed a normal human, and I'm impressed that your still alive after using it twice, but you picked the wrong opponent to use it." Eneru said

"eneru then used his staff to bong on one of the Taiko drums that were on the large Ring Sticking out of Enerus back, the Drum then let out a huge mass of electricty in the shape of a bird.

Three hundred million Volt...HNO BIRD ZAP!" Eneru yelled as the Bird went Straight for Wiper the attack hit Wiper dead on. He Screamed in Pain as he was thrown back from the attack burnt to crisp.

Zoro Quickly used the Distraction to grab the broken Jet ski that contained the Sea prism Stone and Ran towards Eneru.

"You two Swordsmen?" Eneru said

"If I don't you'll kill me anyway!" Zoro yelled getting close

Eneru then hit the secoond Taiko drum.

"Lightening Beast KITEN!" Eneru yelled sending the beast shaped lightning attack towards Zoro.

"QUICK! THROW IT TO ME!" Cray yelled running Towards Eneru

Zoro threw the Piece as the Attack Hit Zoro Dead on Zoro then collapsed onto the floor.

Cray could feel himself getting Weak. And Cray Quickly threw it towards Eneru, Sadly Eneru was to Quick and swiped the piece away with his Staff But Cray was Close For an Attack in his Prism Coating form.

"Iro Iro No... !" Cray yelled shooting out the Magenta Attack at Eneru.

Eneru simply turned into Electricity and Grabbed Crays arm making Cray wide eyed.

"What a shame." Eneru said Glowing Brightly

VARI!" Eneru Yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cray yelled as he was getting electrocuted, his Body Quickly Flashed Red, Green, and Blue and then back to his normal color, Cray just stood there, with his eyes rolled over and smoke coming from his body. Eneru simply let go of his arm and Cray collapsed backwards, unresponsive.

"CRAY! ZORO!...no...he defeated all of them" Nami said covering her mouth in fear

Eneru then slowly started to walk towards Nami, Nami had fear in her eyes but then looked to the side of him and noticed Wiper standing there barely conscious. Eneru then looked.

"I see that your still alive, why do you persist...this entire Island is about to be destroyed and there nothing you can do to stop it, and yet you still attend to fight...Why? "Eneru said nonchalantly.

"for the sake...of my ancestors." Wiper said slowly.

"I expected a better answer yet I doubt your barely conscious to even think." Eneru said lifting his hand up.

"A huge ball of Electricity then formed above Wiper.

"EL THOR!" Eneru yelled

the Lightning strike then struck down right where Wiper was standing causing the entire landscape to to rumble violently and the impact slightly blew away Zoro, Cray, and Robins unconscious bodies.

* * *

(Later)

I'M FINALLY OOOOOUT!" Luffy yelled with the top of his lungs finally getting out of the snake along with Aisa, and Gan Falls Trusty Stead Pierre. Luffy and Aise wwere riding on Pierre trying to look for his master.

"Zoro!, Nami! Old Guy! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Luffy yelled

Pierre then suddenly stopped

"Hey buddy why did you stop?" Luffy said

Luffy then looked up and noticed a large Crater along with his friends all laying on the ground defeated.

"GUYS!" Luffy yelled jumping off of Pierre and running towards his friends

"WIPER!" Aisa yelled sliding down the crater seeing Wipers Burnt body. Aisa then started to cry.

"Ugh." Cray said finally gaining consciousness

He felt his entire body tense up, every joint and muscle screamed in pain as he moved even a single and through his blurry vision he could see Luffy.

"Luf...fy." Cray said trying to get up. catching the eye of Luffy,

Cray!" Luffy yelled running towards him

Cray then collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Cray?! what happened here? what happened to you guys!?" Luffy yelled shaking him to wake up.

"Owwwwwww please stop shaking me, it hurts.' Cray said in pain.

"Sorry, Wheres Nami" Luffy said

" I don't know i think she was taken away by Eneru...It was Eneru...he attacked us..listen..We got to get everyone out of here, or were all going to die." Cray said

"What do you mean?" Luffy said

"Eneru...he's planning on destroying this place and all of Sky Island!" Cray said weakly.

"WHAT!?" Luffy yelled

Aisa went wide eyed.

"Do you know where Eneru went!?" Luffy yelled through gritting teeth.

Cray slowy shook his head

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ENERU!" Luffy yelled with the top of his lungs

"Luffy?" Aisa said

"Yeah." Luffy said

"I can sense two more people who are not far from here, I believe it could be Eneru and your friend, I can take you to them if you want to?" Aisa said

"Of course I'll want to! come on Cray lets go!" Luffy said

Cray slowly tried to get up but then slumped down to the ground.

"Listen I'm not in the condition to go anywhere...I'll just get in the way, just go and save Nami, I'll be alright." Cray said

Luffy just looked at Cray with Determination.

"Okay you just rest, I'll take care of that Jerk." Luffy said cracking his Knuckles

Cray then just looked on as he saw Luffy, Aisa and Pierre go off to find Nami. Cray then closed his eyes again to rest.

**Hello everyone and welcome back again, Sorry if this Chapter is a bit short, but were almost at the end, sadly its going to have to stretch out for at least two more chapters after this one. There will be a timeskip in the next chapter and will focus more on the sidelines. anyway I hope you like this small chapter, and I'll see you all next time,and if you got time, leave a review if you want. Bye For Now.**


	78. Let it Ring!

Cray then suddenly started to hear Loud thunder Claps. Cray Slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was staring at The large Black Clouds coming from the Sky. he slowly lifted himself up.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up."

Cray looked and noticed Zoro, Gan Fall, Pierre, Wiper, Aisa, Robin, Ussop and Sanji around him, alogn with the Giant Bean Stalk right behind him

"Ugh what the hecks going on?, Last time I woke up Luffy went off to go and rescue Nami from Eneru?" Cray said

"Take a Look around." Zoro said

Cray then got up and noticed the Ungoing Destruction that has been going on across the Upper Yard and Angel Island, Huge Bolts of electrcity striking down on the main land causing everything to shatter apart, Aisa, Gan fall, and Wiper were all staring in horror seeing there home getting destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"this is bad, this is really really bad...where is Luffy!? Did he rescue her?" Cray said

Ussop then briefly explained how Eneru had a giant flying arc right above them and that Eneru has just started to rain havoc on Sky Island, Nami managed to escape on her waver and now is trying to catch up with Luffy who was now running up the Giant Beanstalk.

"So there safe for the time being? thats good to know but why is he running up the Giant Stalk though?" Cray said

"He's trying to reach the Golden Bell before eneru does." Robin said looking up at the Giant BeanStalk.

"A bell? as in the Golden Bell?! Eneru is after that!? How do you know!? where is it!?" Wyper yelled

"Hold it! Have you people lost your minds Who cares about the Bell we need to get out of here or were going to die!" Ussop yelled

"Ussop calm down! things aren't going to get any better if you keep yelling!" Cray said

"Yes on top of this vine the ruins of Shandora are on the lower layer This Vines Pierces through the center of the city, but it said on the map that the Bell was located on the center, in other words The Vine must've entwined and with the Bell and forced it high up into the sky.

Upon hearing this Wiper then walked towards the Giant Stalk,

"what do you think your doing?" Cray said

"I'm going up. If what your friend say is true I'm going to ring that bell." wiper said Tryign to climb up

"Wiper, Please your not in good shape to something like that." Aisa said

"she's right you'll end up dying before you even make it." Cray said

I have to do it!..for the Sake of my ancestors!" Wiper yelled out

suddenly out of nowhere the The tip of the Bean Stalk suddenlly fell and landed hard right next to them

"What the HeLL!?" Cray yelled in surprise

"Oh no you don;t think Luffy and Nami fell did you?" Ussop yelled

"Well I don;t see any mangled bodies so i got to say no." Robin said casually

"Hoe can you say that so Calmly!?" Ussop said

Cray then looked up and noticed something really odd

Hey guys look there a big Giant Dark cloud forming!" Cray yelled

All of them looked and noticed the Giant Dark cloud comign down towards angel Island and as soon as the cloud touched the Main land a huge explosion of of Lightning completely engulfed the the whole island covering it Blinding everyone as it shook the Entirety of Upper Yard

And when the light seiged all that was left of angle island was a huge gaping hole in the White-white Sea. Everyone jsut looked in a state of shock.

"He...completely destroyed Angel Island...How could he? ENERU!" Gan Fall yelledin anger and distress

Cray just Clenched his fist.

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS LUFFY!?" Cray yelled

"He's probably tryign to Reach the bell?" Robin said

What!? Why!?" Wiper yelled

"He's doing it, for a friend thathe made back down at the Blue Sea." Robin saidd

"Well if he's said he's going to do it theres no point trying to convince not to." Zoro said

"Damn Straight even if Nami tries to get him he won't go with her, He'll beat Eneru to the bell no matter what." Cray said

Before anyone else could say anything some thing else started to drop towards them.

"Everyone look out something else is falling towards us!" ussop yelled

Everyone moved out of the way, everyone looked and saw that it was giant leaf that fell off of the vine

Oh thank goodness its just a giant leaf." Ussop said

"Aisa then took a good look at it.

"Hey guys! theres something written on it!" Aisa said

Everyone walked towards it to get a good look.

"Its a message from Luffy and Nami." Cray said

"What does it say?" Ussop said

Robin took a good look at it and noticed that there was a drawn compass with "West" being circled and some writing

"It says cut down this Giant Vine so that it will fall to the west." Robin said

"What why?! what would that do?" Ussop said

"Ugh guys The Clouds are forming up again." Cray said

they all looked and noticed that the cloud were forming into a sphere again. with small lightning bolts still going on across the land

"That monster! hes planning on striking again!" Gan fall said

"and this ones looks way bigger then the last one, this is it! The Upper Yard is done for and us with it!" Ussop yelled in fear.

"We have no choice Were cutting down the Vine!" cray yelled

"But Why though!?" Ussop yelled

"I think i have an idea why?" Zoro said

What?"Ussop said

There going to cross the the vine as it falls and jump on to the large ship." Zoro said

Cray then looked up seeing the ark and looked back at the Tall vine. he then traced his hand up and then started to pointed West towards the Ark

"Yeah...Yes I could see that working." Cray said piecing it together.

"Thats CRAZY!" Ussop yelled

"YOU GOT TO BETTER IDEA!?" Cray yelled

Crazy or not we have to do it, its our only chance. "Zoro said Getting up and runnign towards The Vine.

"Hey Wait up Why are you Running!?" Cray yelled

Suddenly lightening started to strike near the base of the vine forcing thme to run even faster when it destoryed the section of island cloud they were standing on

Zoro the turned toward everyone else that stayed behind.

"EVERYONE GET TO SOLID GROUND! if we stay here here we'll fall into the ruins. "Zoro yelled

Cray Quikcly Grabbed Chopper and ussop grabbed Sanji, and as everyone made it down to solid ground, Zoro then Started to Run Towards the Vine while dodging the oncoming lightneing Bolts

"He'll never make it!" ussop yelled

"Will you stop Panicking for goodness Sake Have some Faith in our Friend!" Cray yelled

"Excuse me If Im concerned about the fact that were about to be killed!" Ussop yelled

" YOur only making it worse on yourself!" cray yelled

There Argument then suddenly stopped as they heard huge Slashing noise cutting off a huge Chunk of the Stalk,

"Yes he did it!" Cray yelled

And as soon as zoro did he wad then struck by Lightning, Zoro was down for the count.

"Dammit it got him" Cray said looking at the stalk

"Its still not moving." Robin said

"But its on the verge of doing it though its just needs a little more Kick." Cray said

Wiper then suddenly started to get up.

Wiper please lay back down your still hurt." Aisa said

Wiper then walked towards the straw Hats

"That bell... Its what we Shandians who inherited Kalgaras Will, only our ringing it gives that bell its meaning! What does the Straw Hat Have to do with it?" Wiper asked them

"400 years ago a certain explorer lied and said he'd seen the a golden city in the Blue Sea, and he was ridiculed for it, but his descendants believed in him, and even now one of them still continues to try to find it, The boy with the Straw hat thinks that if we ring the bell he'll be able to tell him that city of Gold has been in the sky all this time." Robin said

who was the name of that descendant?" Wiper said

"Montblanc Cricket." Cray said

then this ancestor from 400 years ago...must be Noland?" Wiper said

"Thats what he said." Cray said

Wiper then looked down at Aisa and then patted her head before taking off as fast he could towards the Vine.

"WIPER NOOOOO!" Aisa Screamed

Wiper then Made it towards the Vine and Pressed his palm towards its

"REJECT!" Wiper Yelled

Suddenly a huge gapping hole ripped through the vine.

"He used a Reject Dial? "Gan fall said

"Look the Vine is coming down everyone get back!" Ussop yelled everyone then started to get to safer ground as they saw Giant beanStalk tumbling towards the West.

"I hope you know what your doing Luffy." Cray said

As the beanstalk came tumbling down Wiper then yelled out!

"GO! STRAW HAT!" Wiper yelled

* * *

Nami and Luffy then started to Cross the Falling Bean Stalk as fast as they can on the Waver as Luffy was carrying huge Golden Ball in of of his fists.

"GIVE BACK THE GOLDEN BELL!" Luffy yelled at Eneru.

"THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH MORTALS! I have lost my patience..NOW DISAPPEAR ALONG WITH WITH THIS IRKSOME LAND!" Eneru Yeleld Striking the Huge Black Sphere above them all causing it to descend down towards them

"RAIKOU!" Enerru yelled

Nami and Luffy finally made it towards the end of the Stalk and they jumped it heading for Eneru

"Nami. Thanks" Luffy said

"What?" Nami said

"I promise this won't be for nothing!" Luffy yelled Jumping off the Waver towards the Giant Sphere

as Nami and the Waver landed on top of a nearby Island Cloud

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ENERU IS THAT WAY!" Nami yelled

"NO LUFFY YOU'LL DIE!" Nami yelled

"WHAT CAN YOU DO RUBBER MAN ITS OVER!" Eneru yelled laughing

"GUMO GUMO NO!" Luffy yelled heading Staright into the Sphere

"FIREWORKS!...GOLDEN PEONY!" Luffy yelled Rapiidly Swinging his Golden Sphere arm as fast as he can

The Black Spehre then Started to Spew out Electricity all over the place and as everyone watched they noticed that the Sphere was slowly Cracking

"No it can;t be! he's using the Gold On his arm to Conduct the Electricy No matter I'll just descend it faster!" Eneru yelled

The PShere was now coming down

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled going faster

Suddenly the Sphere was now full of cracks

"CLEAR THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy yelled

The Black Sphere then suddenly Exploded in mid air causing a huge Blast of light blinding everyone. and as soon as the birhgtness stopped everyone looked up and noticed the Clear BLue Sky and the sun shining down upon them. nami then Noticed Luffy in the sky now heading staright for Eneru.

"He...Did it." Ussop said

"YES! LUFFY! YOU DID IIIIIIT!" Cray yelled

Wiper then looked up and then screamed

"RING IT STRAW HAT!" LIGHT THE FIRE OF SHANDRA!"Wiper yelled on his knees

Luffy then Started to form Gum Gum Rifle as he headed towards Eneru.

"How dare you Destory my Raiko! You monkey of the Blue Sea!" Eneru yelled

"See you later! I'm going to ring that bell behind you!" Luffy yelled

"200,000,000 Volt"

Eneru then started to form into huge Electrical Warrioir

"VOLT AMARU!" Eneru yelled

"What the hell is that!?" Luffy yelled

"Ring the Golden bell!? when it rings it will signal the closing of the war! are you trying to make that roediction come true!? I AM GOD!" Eneru yelled throwing a huge Bolt of Electricty towards Luffy. Sparking everywhere

"NO ONE! ESPECIALLY THE LIKES OF YOU WIL LNEVER OVERCOME MY INVINCIBLE LOGIA POWER!" Eneru yelled

"Quite calling yoourself God! What God would try to destroy everything!" Luffy yelled Running down eneru Large expanding Arm and Kicking him Staright into the face

Eneru quickly recovered and stabbed Luffy with his golden trident. but Luffy manged to catch it before it went through him

"What will you do now Rubber man your own arm is drving farther into my trident but i you escape you will fall...I am impressed that you made it this far but you will go no further or this land I will make another Raikou and Destory this place!" Eneru yelled

Luffy Quickly pulled the Trident out and then started to fall

"So you chosen to fall." Eneru Said Laughing

as Luffy was falling he noticed Nami and he Quickly grabbed onto the Idland Cloud that she was on.

"Luffy!" nai yelled

Nami move out of the way...GUMO GUMO NO...ROCKET!" Luffy yelled Launchign him high into the air

"WHAT!?" Eneru yelled in shock

Luffy was now at the right level

"GUMO GUMO NO!" Luffy yelled Lookign at Eneru

"The same attack again!?" Eneru yelled

I WON'T STOP UNTIL THAT BELL HAS BEEN RUNG!...GOLDEN RIFLE!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then Quickly let off his attack the Large Golden Ball then headed towards Eneru

"Its to fast!" Eneru yelled

The attack then hit eneru head on the Golden ball then Carried Eneru Straight forward right Towards the Golden Bell

"LET THEM HEAR IT!" Luffy yelled

The golden ball then Shatter as it made contact with the bell itself.

"_Old man...Can you hear it!... the city of gold is here! for 400 years...The City of Gold...HAS BEEN IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy yelled_

**This is it the Arc is almost wrapped up Only one more Chapter to go! I hope that you all have enjoyed it! I know that i had fun writing, but this is it the next chapter will be the Finale! until then leave me a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you all next time. Bye For Now.**


	79. Back to the Blue Sea (Arc Finale)

the Bell could be heard all across Skypeia as as the force of Luffys attack was so Strong it knocked the Bell clean off of the Island Cloud that it was on now plummeting down towards the Upper Yard. As Enerus Ark and himself started to plummet down into the shit White White Sea.

Old Man! Monkeys! Can you Hear it!..The City of Gold was right here!' Luffy yelled at the top of lungs as he was falling towards Namis Island Cloud

"Beautiful." Robin said

"What a pretty Sound." Cray said

"Music to my sensitive ears." Chopper said

"I believed that this moment would come one day." Gan Fall said with tears in his eyes.

"So this was the sound that Noland heard all those years ago." Sanji said now conscious

"The Islands singing voice that proclaims the end of the battle...the promsied ring was delivered after 400 years

(Down at the Blue Sea: Crickets Home)

The entire Alliance came to listen to the Loud sound that the bell has been making numerous numbers of South birds started to fly high into the sky.

"Old-timer...this is..." Masiri said in shock

"Yeah, theres no doubt about it...theres only one bell in this world that echoes this far." Cricket said smiling looking up into the sky.

"I'm getting all worked up." shouju said in excitement

"About the monsters that appear with the cumuloregalis clouds, there used to be a story like this, when there is a human far up into the sky and strong sunlight shines on him his figure is reflected in the deep mist of the far sky and the Shadow looks as if its a huge monster." Cricket said

"So the true forms of those monsters are the shadows of the humans in the sky!? So does that mean that Ludovico already confirmed that people have been living in the sky!?" Masiri said

"Yeah... and here I thought he was just as Crazy about people living in the sky...but it seems he was telling the truth...Just like Noland was...I can hear the loud ring of the Golden bell..The City of Gold does Exist...Noland wasn;t a Liar!...Straw Hat you rang it to tell me that from the sky...I really Appreciate it...Thank you." Cricket said with tears in his eyes looking at the huge Shadowy figure of Luffy and slowly fading away

"Old timer are you okay? "Masari said

"those kids...I'm just glad they were safe..I was... so worried." Cricket said tearing up.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Everyone Minus Luffy and Nami was now back at the ruins now regrouping seeing Zoro and WIper in pretty bad shape. Chopper was the first to run towards Zoro

"You have to get treated right away!" Chopper said

"My treatment can wait, go and treat that guy first or he'll die." Zoro said looking at Wiper who was now unconscious

chopper quickly ran to him.

"Your right his bodys falling apart right down to the bone, this is terrible. I'll work on him right away." Chopper said

"i'm kind of surprised that he survived all of that." Cray said looking at him

"Is he going to be okay?" Aisa said

"It was close..but I think he'll be able to make it, don't worry your friend will be alright. "Chopper said

"Thank you." Aisa said smiling

Cray then sat down on the ground by Robin.

"Well I guess alls well that ends well except for the fact that were still Poor." Cray said

"Well I guess are journey of Poverty still continues." Zoro said

" HEEEEEEEEEEY YOU GUUUUYS!"

all of them looked and noticed soemthing running towards them...it was Luffy Nami and Conis. with huge smiles on there faces, while they were carrying huge Bag Three time bigger then they were, as Luffy was stuffign his face with food

"NAMI SWAN! CONIS CHAN!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes

LUFFY!" Ussop yelled

"Everyone I;m glad your okay! I was so worried!" Conis said with tears in here eyes

"How sweet Conis chan was worried about me!" Sanji said twirling

" Is that food Luffy? where did you find all of that?" Zoro said pointing at the bag

"We found it in the priests Food storange on our way back through the forest. "nami said

"But how did you get down? "Cray said

"I used my Gum-Gum Ballon." Luffy said with a stuffed face.

"By the way Conis wheres your father." Zoro said

Conis then had a sad look on her face.

"Well...um...he protected me...and then Eneru..." conis said developing tears

"Don;t tell me.." Chopper said

Conis san." sanji said

"Conis." Luffy said

"Conis." another person said

All of them then turned around and noticed Pagaya right behind them.

"HEY WERE TALKIGN ABOUT YOU!" Everyone yelled at him

"Oh I'm sorry...I'm still alive!" Pagaya said reassuring everyone

"Father!" Conis yelled out runnig towards him and giving him a hug

"How are yous till alive?" Conis said

"Well you see I found myself on the lower level of the White Sea afetr being kncoked off those who came down to the lower level headign towards Cloud End are also coming back to the White-White Sea via restored Milky Roads right now and there heading towards Upper Yard." Pagaya said

* * *

Later that night everyone had there fill of food and were now resting.

"Boy did I eat?" ussop said

"You and me both Pal." cray said satisfied.

"So what shoudl we do? head back to the ship? "nami said

Nami? What are you saying? "Luffy said

"Whats wrong?" nami said

"Did you hear what she said ussop?" Luffy said

"shes a failure as a human being. "ussop said

What are you guys talking about?" Nami said

Cray looked on and ntoiced a huge Group of peopel comign there way with a bunch of stuff mainly wood and Huge barrels of wine and Liquor

* * *

About an hour Later a huge Bonfire was made as All the Skypeian and Shandorians were dancing laughing and drinking the night away

"ITS PARTY TIME!" Luffy yelled

Cray was dancing around along with Chopper, Ussop, Luffy and Sanji as Robin was sitting down enjoying the festivities smiling and drinking from a mug. Cray noticed this and decided to keep Robin company.

"So...your doing this again." Cray said

"What Again?" Robin said

"You know staying on the sidelines just watching not being part of the actual party. Why? "Cray said

Robin then frowned a little.

"I just like having my space, that's all." Robin said

"Well you don't have to do things all by yourself you know your among friends." Cray said

Robin just stared out looking at the party, absorbing what Cray is saying

"But hey if standing in the sideline looking at the festivities is your thing thats fine...its quite a beautiful thing to look at." Cray said looking Taking out his Notebook

"What are you Drawing now?" Robin said looking

"I'm calling it the B.F Extravagnza Pt 2. what do you think? "Cray said

"Well if this part 2 I highly doubt it will better then the first one." Robin said smiling

"Well Yeah if its not done right...but your talking to a professional who know what he's doing when it comes to sequel Drawing." Cray said

"Well I guess I'll be the Judge of that then just like your first one." Robin said

The Party went on for hours even when the Bonfire stopped. and soon everything went quiet as everyone dosed off after all the partying. As Everyone else was asleep Luffy gathered the rest of his crew and told them about all the treasure that he found in the snakes Stomach and that they were all going to take it before everyone notices.

* * *

The Next day Everyone decided to go about there day without being suspicious before heading off with the Gold. ussop went to talk to some of the SKypeins to see of he could get any of those cool Dials before leaving While robin went to go and see the Golden Bell that the Skypians fished out of the White-White Sea, Zoro decided to do some training, Nami and Conis Were fixing up the ship, while Cray was trying to figure out what was wrong with himself.

"Okay come on. " Cray said concentrating

his body was then turning into Prism coating and then it would just immediately dissappear.

"Dammit. "Cray said

Ever Since his fight with Eneru his Prism coating Technique was out of wack The Prism Coating wouldn't work properly anymore, and every he would get this painful electric jolt when tried to activate it.

"Come on." Cray said frustratingly stressing out.

"Cray..What the matter do you need to go to the bathroom?" Luffy said

"No what makes you say that?" Cray said

"Well all the weird faces that your doing I usually do that when I have to go really really bad." Luffy said

"Look I'm trying to get my Prism Coating to work again but its not working." Cray said

"have you tried eating some food? Thats usually helps me" Luffy said

"Well not everyone is you Luffy, we handle our problems are own way." Cray said

"Okay, I'm just saying." Luffy said

"Okay here I go...Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggh. "Cray said focusing really hard. the Jolt then happened again

"OW!" Cray yelled

**"FART"**

Crays face then just went bright red in embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Luffy yelled rolling on the ground in Laughter clenshing his stomach.

"SHUT UP!" Cray yelled

* * *

"There I think that's Everything out of that snake!" Luffy said carrying bags of Gold, along with Sanji Cray, Ussop, and Sanji

"This place is so empty whats going on? " Sanji said

its pretty weird where did all the Guerrillas and angels go? "Cray said

"Well its better they aren't here since were taking this amount of gold they won;t let us go. and Nami and Conis are preparing the ship as we speak"Ussop said

"Before that can we eat first Sanji? "Luffy said

"Not until we get to the ship." Sanji said

"What a Pain? we don;t have to wait for that woman , do we? I'm gonna go on ahead and get on board. "Zoro said

"YOU JERK!" Cray yelled

"IDIOT!" Ussop yelled

IDIOT!" Luffy yelled

"IDIOT MOSS HEAD!" Sanji yelled

"MOSS HEAD IDIOT! Chopper yelled

All five of them then started fighting Creatign huge dust cloud as they were pummeling each other.

Ussop then looekd and noticed Robin walkign back alogn with Sky people carryign a Large Object covered in a Tarp.

"HEY ROBINS COMING!"Ussop yelled

All of them stopped and the noticed, Luffy the yelled out.

" Hey Robin! Hurry up! we stole a bunch of gold and now we got to run away!" Luffy yelled

"You idiot! Don;t yell out that! Take a look at what there carrying !" Sanji yelled

"AHHHHH ITS A HUGE CANNON!" Ussop yelled

"A CANNON!?" Chopper yelled in fear

"Hurry to the ship! We can no longer stay here! take a look were rich!" Luffy yelled out to her the bag of Gold

"hey they all have bags on there backs ddon;t tell em there already leaving?" An angel said

"HEY STOP YOU GUYS!" ANother one yelled

See they found us out!" sanji yelled

"I think its high time we all get oout of here!" ussop said ready to run for it

"LISTEN! WE ARE PIRATES WHO WORKED HARD TO GE THERE WE CAN'T LEAVE EMPTY HANDED SO WE WPN'T GET CAUGHT! SORRY!" ussop yelled oout now running

Caught whats he talking about? all we want to do is thank them." an Angel said

"Hey miss aren't yoou guys gonna take this gold?" Another one said

"Robin then smiled at them

"it looks like we won't need it. "robin said running towards her Crew leaving the angels in a state of confusion.

"ROBINS COMING! COME ON YOU GUYS LETS RUN!" Luffy yelled

everyoen was now running with bags of Gold behind them.

"Man this is scary!" Chopper yelled

cray decided to lag behind to make sure that Robin amde it to them.

"There you are Robin Come on we got to go before were captured!" Cray said to Robin now running

Robin just smiled as they were running into the forest.

* * *

The crew Never stopped running and as they did they could see there ship with Nami and Conis.

"Hey I can see Nami and Conis!"Cray yelled

Quick lets get on and set sail!" Luffy yelled

* * *

Everyone was now on the ship setting sail Towards the Cloud End With Conis and her Father Pagaya not far behind on a Waver.

"So were finally going back huh?" Luffy said kind of disappointed

"It seems that way...its been Quite the experience." Cray said

"I'll admit I'm going to miss this place to. "Sanji said

"Its time to say goodbye to this pure white sea." Zoro said

"the sky island was fun... though it was scary. " Chopper said

"So once we go through hat gate we'll be heading straight down to the blue sea?" Ussop said

"I wonder if we can visit the sky island again one day." Nami said

"Who knows maybe...it all depends." Cray said

"Conis and Pagaya then stopped towards the port of the gate and got off there waver they were then running on the side of them.

"Well the Everyone We'll say goodbye here!" Pagaya yelled

"Please Take care everyone!" Conis said

thanks for seeing us off." Nami said

Take care of yourself!" Sanji yelled

"Say bye to everyone for us!" cray yelled

"Thanks for Everything!" Luffy said

"No we should be thanking you! I'll never forget you all!" Conis said

" You all take care!" Luffy yelled

Now furl the snails immediately and hold on tight to the ship!" Pagaya yelled

"Alright do as the old guy says sounds like it going to be pretty fast!" ussop said

Everyone then started to find a good spot to hold on to as they were passing the gate.

**JO JO JO!"**

everyone then looked and noticed a south bird Flying towards them really fast the bird then crashed right onto Cray

"He says "Don;t forget about me." Chopper said

"Its the south bird that we brought with us. " Nami said

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BIRD!" Cray yelled

The bird then pecked his head and then flew into the nearby Tangerine trees

the Boat then was then heading towards the exit of the gate.

"Yes once we get off from here,, we'll start on a new adventure again!...Guys your Ready!?" Luffy said in excitement

"WERE GOING BACK TO THE BLUE SEA!" Luffy yelled

The boat then swerved down and was now heading straight forward really fast.

"EVERYONE BE CAREFUL WHILE DROPPING!" conis yelled at the edge

Wait what doe she mean while dropping?" Luffy said

As soon as he said that everyone looked and noticed the huge drop.

"OH NO NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Luffy Ussop, Sanji and Cray yelled out again.

"here we go! Sky Island famous Octopus Ballon!

Conis then blew a whistle as hard as she could and as she did a huge octopus Bursted out of the Milky road and attached himself on top of the ship ,inflating itself, as everyone landed on the deck hard due to the traction.

'What the heck?" Luffy said looking at the octopus

"everyone looked and noticed the huge creature.

""Hey look this is so cool!" Luffy said looking out

"it seems that this octopus is like some sort of balloon." Cray said

"this is incredible." Nami said

As they were floating they started to hear a loud Bell noise coming from behind them.

"It seems that everyone back there is giving us a send off." Cray said with a smile on his face

Everyone then just sat there listening to the beautiful sound of the Golden Bell as they slowly started to descend to the Blue Sea safely waiting for to see what there next adventure might take them.

Back with Robin she was now sitting on a desk with a magnifying glass checking on the Piece of paper of the Poneglyph that Cray drew a while back. robin was curious to see what this buried Poneglyph might have. and as she did the look on her face, showed some concern.

_"The Wrath of Athena. now what could that be?" Robin said in her head_

_and as she looked she noticed a strange name encarved onto it_

_"Johann, hmmmmm." Robin said still studying it._

**Next time on One Piece.**

**"So What do you think we should spend all this gold on?" **

**"You Really think it would be a good idea to go there? That Island looks Strange?"**

**"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TOGETHER YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?"**

**"Shes a lost Cause, sooner or later she'll betray all of you."**

**"So this is your friend huh? how could you not tell me you knew such a beautiful Woman!?"**

**A young Cray was running through a burning Building calling out a name.**

**A Young girl was just staring at the huge fire engulfing her home as she was in a fetal postion crying on a small raft with Bags of food and water.**

**" This is it Guys...Water 7...lets get ourselves a shipwright."**

**"WE ARE NOT ABANDONING HER!" **

**"Come on, Don't tell me thisssss isssss the besssst you can do after all that talk?"**

**I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIVE!"**

**This is it Everyone Skypeia has officially come to an end and you know what that means...Next chapter is the Start of the WATER 7 SAGA! Man I cannot wait to start this saga it is my absolute Favorite out of all of One Piece the suspense the action, the tear Jerking Moments the advancement of all of our favorite characters, You cannot believe how long I have been waiting to write this! This is going to be awesome! hopefully I can live up to it with mine and Pokemonking0924 OC Characters in the mix, Sadly it will be a while before I post the next chapter, But I hope that it will be worth it, Please leave a like and a Comment to tell me what you think I would really appreciate it from you all. **

**Also ****I would like to give a token of gratitude to everyone who has liked and reviewed this story and have stood by me this whole time, it means a lot to me that I have such heartwarming people who have took the time out of there lives too read and comment on what I have written for so long. it brings tears to my eyes.**

**So until next time, Bye For Now.**


	80. The Power of Sound

its been a while since the Straw Hats have left Skypeia and as there balloon Octopus was still carrying them in the night sky and so far everything was turning out good for them, huge bags of gold which they still don't know what to do with and Nami watching and admiring every piece of it. Luffy on the deck looking out, Zoro still continuing his training exercises, Sanji was outside as well, Robin was busy reading a book while laying on an Ostrich beach chair, Chopper and Ussop were working on some repairs at the bottom of the ship putting on extra layers of plank wood and Metal covering while Cray was sitting at his desk moving from side to side on his rotating chair, while twirling a pencil in his hand.

"Man I'm bored." Cray said turning back to his desk with his Notebook opened he then opened it at the last page he drew on which was the Bonfire party in the ruins, Cray just smiled and as started to go through the notebook and the more he started to go back towards his earliest drawings his expression slowly started to frown, He he then stopped at the drawing of a girl and a boy on a small ship. Cray then just closed the notebook.

"Ah man." Cray said leaning back on his chair.

"HEY GUYS! THE OCTOPUS BALLOON IS DEFLATING!" Luffy yelled

Cray quikcly ran outside and seen everyone around the deck, looking at the Octopus.

"Ussop Chopper get back up here before we land in the ocean!" Luffy yelled

"Right! Come on Chopper!" Ussop said climbing up the rope along with Chopper and the Tools

The boat then crashed right into the ocean with a thud as the octopus completely deflated and reverted back to a small form.

"Well I guess that ends our flying trip for good." Cray said

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Luffy said carefully picking up the octopus.

Luffy then walked to the side of the ship and dumped the Octopus into the ocean.

"Thanks Octopus!" Luffy yelled

"Be careful out there little guy! You don't want to end up on someones plate!" Cray yelled

"Bye! Take care! hope you make some good friends!" Chopper yelled

"Go give those Grand Line Octopuses! a throttling!" Zoro yelled

the Octopus then disappeared underneath the water.

"Alright then..Lets set sail for the next island!" Luffy yelled

"Whoa hold up a second Luffy, lets rest a little, Don't forget where we are." Ussop said

"Anyone could sail these seas if it was okay to be so carefree." Nami said

"what are you saying?" Ussop said

"The waves have been looking a little Strange, so lets hop to it and turn to port." Nami said

"Right Nami-San!" Sanji said

As soon as she said that there was a big wave coming right behind them.

"Whoa where did that come from!?" Cray yelled

"Everyone get ready!" Nami said

"There's some stuff in the waves!?" Chopper yelled

all of them looked and noticed three Giant Monkey faces coming out of the waves

"THOSE ARE SEA MONKIES! THOSE THINGS ARE JERKS! WE NEED TO MOVE!" Ussop yelled

The Going Merry was then propelled forward as Everyone took there stations to make sure that they didn't get sunk.

* * *

(Daytime)

everyone was laying on the Deck tired and exhausted after having to outrun the giant Wave that was chasing them for hours the ocean was quiet and the sound of seagulls can be heard with the sun rising in the distance

"Things sure have calmed down." Sanji said smoking a Ciggerate.

"Yeah but I doubt that's the last time we run into anymore problems." Cray said getting up and walking back inside

"Where are you going?" Sanji said

"to put on some fresh clothes, these soaked up ones are giving me a headache." Cray said

"Emergency Report Emergency Report! Ship spotted! at 12 o clock!"Ussop yelled

"Well I guess I have to wait." Cray said closing back the door

"Are they Bad guys!?" Luffy yelled

"this is the Worst possible time!" Chopper said

"I can't really tell

Ussop then started to look closely at the Ship, and saw someone on the crows nest of the ship. and he was looking straight at him.

"theres this weird thing that's on the Crows nest...hes staring right at me with a frown...Okay now hes sliding down it and heading inside the ship." Ussop said

"Do you see anyone else on the Ship?" Cray said

"No...Oh wait a minute I think I see someone, its a Woman." Ussop said

"This caught the ears of Sanji.

"A Woman!?" Sanji said

All of the Straw hats went to the back of the ship to see the ship right behind them. The ship was stylized in a Punky sort of way, with a huge Mast and a flag with a weird Symbol instead of a symbol they were a bunch of Wavey Lines on it.

"it seems that few more people are coming out of the ship as well." Ussop said

"do you think there planning an attack?" Cray said

"I don't know but we should be ready for anything that might happen." Zoro said ready to take his swords.

"WOAH!" Sanji yelled

What what is it Sanji?" Chopper said

Sanji was looking through another Pair of Binoculars.

"She's one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Will you knock it off! this Could be an enemy you idiot!" Cray yelled

"HEY LADY!, YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANNING ON ATTACKING US !" Luffy yelled out at the ship

* * *

"What do you think? you think we should warn her?"

"I don't think we need to, I mean look at the ship, not a single cannon in sight, and that Kid over there is yelling like an idiot. she'll get mad if we wake her up and its not a big deal."

"Yeah your right lets just pass them. She doesn't need to worry about it just let her rest."

* * *

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Luffy yelled

"Will you be Quiet! Stop provoking them!" Nami yelled slapping Luffy in the back of the head

The Ship then started to pass by them With the Straw Hats still looking with Caution, as the crew from the other ship did the same.

"Get Ready." Luffy said going into fighting Stance.

Everyone else did the same

" HEY! you don't need to worry! were not planning on attacking any of you." The woman said

"HOW DO WE KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING IS TRUE!?" Nami yelled

"LOOK IF WE WERE PLANNING ON ATTACKING WE WOULD'VE DONE IT BY NOW! WERE JUST PASSING THROUGH!" The Woman said

"WELL YOU COULD BE TRYING TO CATCH US OFF GUARD! YOU PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE CANNONS READY TO FIRE!" Cray yelled

"HOW COULD WE WHEN ALL OF US EXCEPT ARE CAPTAIN IS UP HERE!?" The Woman yelled

"I COUNT ONLY FOUR OF YOU! YOU DON'T REALLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT A SHIP LIKE YOURS IS ONLY CARRYING FIVE PEOPLE!" Zoro yelled

"WHAT WITH ALL THAT RACKET!?" Someone yelled

The scream was so loud that everyone was covering there ears.

"Suddenly the Door on the other ship opened up, and a women came out half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Alisa I am so so so so so so sorry."

"Gwen why are you screaming at the top of your lungs." Alisa said

"Well I'm trying to convince this crew over there that we mean them no harm and they don't believe us." Gwen said

"fine here let me handle it." Alisa said

What are they doing over there?" Zoro said

"Beats me." Cray said

HEY YOU LOUD NUISANCES! MY FRIEND HERE SAID THAT WE MEAN YOU NO HARM WE WON'T ATTACK YOU! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!?" Alisa Yelled

Everyone on the Going Merry were just dead Silent figuring on what they should say, Sanji on the other hand was still gawking on the two women that were on the ship with his Binoculars.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS DEAF OR SOMETHING! ANSWER ME!" Alisa yelled

"HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Luffy yelled

"I'M THE ONE WHO GOING TO KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alisa Yelled

"YEAH I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY LADY!" Luffy yelled Arguing

Alisa then had a smirk on her face, its been a while since she met someone who had the courage to talk to her back like that.

"HEY WHATS YOUR NAME KID!" Alisa said

"MY NAME IS MONKEY D LUFFY! AND I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled

Alisa's expression then went from a smirk to state of shock.

"No..no way it can't be." Alisa said to herself

"HEY MONKEY D LUFFY!" Alisa yelled

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled

"DO YOU KNOW SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF PORTGAS D ACE?!" Alisa said

Luffys Expression then changed.

"YEAH HE'S MY BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW HIM!?" Luffy yelled

"It really is him...Cray." Alisa said to herself

then Suddenly out of nowhere three Large sea monkies then emerged from underneath the ocean shocking The Straw hat Crew

"SEA MONKEYS!" Luffy yelled

"AGAIN!?" Cray yelled

"Theres no Wind!" Sanji yelled

"Hurry Furl The Sails!" Nami yelled

"ROW! ROW!" Nami yelled

"Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, and Cray got a Couple of large ours and went to both sides of the ship, the six of them then started rowing as fast as they could. all of them looked and saw that the other ship was still unmoving.

"Those Beautiful Women are going to be Swallowed up by that Wave!" Sanji yelled out

"HEY GUYS! THERES A BIG WAVE AND MONKEYS COMING THIS WAY! YOU NEED TO MOVE!" Luffy yelled

The ship was still stationary, all they saw was Alisa walking towards the end of the ship.

"Is she Insane!? Why aren't they moving!?" Ussop yelled

Alisas Crew just stood there with there arms crossed as they saw there captain Walk to the end of the ship and then stood there. Alisa then blew a Strand of hair out of her face and then closed her eyes and clenched her fists. suddenly her entire ship started to vibrate as the water underneath it started to rumble with water droplets bouncing up and down. Alisa then opened her eyes with Agression

"SOUND WAVE!" Alisa yelled

"Suddenly a huge Pink wave emitted from Alisa as it made contact with Huge Tidal Wave a Portion of it was blown clean away Along with the three Sea Monkeys being flung into the air, the Sea Monkeys then plotted back into the water Unconscious.

everyone except for Robin were all wide eyed and open-mouthed after witnessing what just happened.

"Did she just blow away that huge Tidal wave?" Ussop said Gawking

"I think she did." Cray said Also Gawking

"WHAT A WOMAN!" Sanji yelled with huge Heart Eyes and twirling around.

Alisa then took a knee breathing heavily,

"Alisa are you okay?"Whiplash said running towards her.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Alisa said swiping away sweat from her forehead.

Whiplash then helped her up.

"that was a pretty reckless thing for you to do." Whiplash said

"Yeah I know but it was the only way." Alisa said getting her composure back

"No it wasn't you could've used a small amount to push us forward." Whiplash said

"Yes but it wouldn't have helped them though." Alisa Said

"Now why would you want to...Oh wait a minute that kid said his name was Monkey D Luffy right?' Whiplash said

"Yeah...Cray is on that ship." Alisa said walking back to the front of the deck

"How is the other ship." Alisa said

"It seems to be okay." Gwen said

"Good...good...PUTO ANYTHING OUT THERE!" Alisa Yelled

"Yeah! I see an Island. about a few Miles away from here." Puto said looking through the Scope

"thats perfect." Alisa said

"THAT WAS AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs catching the attention of the other crew.

"IS YOUR CREW ALRIGHT!?" Alisa yelled

"YEAH! THANKS FOR THE ASSISTANCE!" Luffy yelled

"HEY LISTEN! MY LOOKOUT! JUST SPOTTED AN ISLAND ABOUT A FEW MILES AWAY FROM HERE! I WANT TO MEET YOU GUYS!" Alisa Yelled

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Luffy yelled

"OKAY SEE YOU THEN!" Alisa yelled

"hmm it seems that this crew wants to meet us for some reason but why?" Nami said

"Well who knows but if that Lady really did all that I want to meet her face to face." Luffy said

she said that there was an Island not to far from here. Ussop do you see it?" Cray said

"Yep! but do you really think its a good idea to go there?" Ussop yelled

"Yes I think its a great idea lets set sail!" Luffy said

Ussop then started to get nervous

"Oh no I think my "I Can't go to the island" disease is coming back." Ussop said scared

**Hello Everyone And Welcome back! I didn't expect to have this chapter so early, but the thing is I will be working sometime next week so I won;t be updating regularly, But I do hope that you liked this Chapter and excited for what I have in store. as for other OC's Hawkeye I have no plans for more for the time being but I maybe interested in the future it all depends on how the story plays out. Anyway Leave a like and a comment and tell me what you thought about the chapter? did you like the other OC's? Please tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time. Bye for now.**


	81. Straw Hats meet the Sound Pirates

"Okay were approaching the island in about 10 minutes." Nami said

"Alright its time to meet this crew face to face." Luffy said smiling excited

"I am also curious about this crew, there captain must be quite impressive if she could pull a trick like that." Cray said

* * *

(Alisa's Ship)

"Alright Alisa the Anchors down." Leo said

"Good." Alisa said looking out seeing the ship closing in.

Whiplash then walked towards her.

"What are you going to do when you see him?" Whiplash said

"I don't know." Alisa said

Alisa then thought back at what she was going to do to Cray if he saw her again to Ace. She then closed her eyes and started to have second thoughts on what she was going to do, Alisa was eighteen when she left Cray after the "incident" Leaving Cray on that Dock a few years back.

Are you okay Alisa?" Whiplash said

"Yeah I'm good, come on lets get on land. "Alisa said walking by him

* * *

as the Straw Hats finally made it to the island and as they did they noticed how strange the island looked everything was really tall, especially the trees.

"Woah look at this place!" Luffy said with excitement

"Well before I set foot on anything I'm heading inside to get into something more comfortable I'll be right back." Cray said

Cray went inside the ship to change into something more comfortable. While the rest of the crew went onto shore admiring the landscape.

"Do you see that crew anywhere?" Ussop said

There they are." Sanji said

All of them looked and saw five people walking towards them.

"Is that them?" Nami said

"Yes don't worry I'm keeping a close eye on them." Sanji said

"Thats weird wheres the rest of her Crew? don't tell me that they were actually serious about them being the only people on that ship?" Nami said

"Well whatever happens we'll be ready for anything they might pull." Zoro said

Luffy was standing on front of all of them, adjusting his Straw Hat ready to meet the Crew. all of them looked and saw them walking towards them all of them side by side with Alisa in the middle, Whiplash and Gwen to her left and Leo and Puto to her Right. it only took about half a minute for Alisa's crew to show up right in front of everyone. Alisa was about Robins height but about 2 inches shorter. Sanji started to mentally measure up the two women that were in the crew. Zoro just looked at Leo who had his arm crossed. Chopper was looking at Puto with a shocking look on his face with Puto looking straight at him to. Luffy with a smile started to walk towards Alisa.

"High!" Luffy said

Alisa then just looked at him.

"hmmmmm." Alisa said with with a confused smirk.

""What? what is it?" Luffy said

"are you really Aces Brother?" Alisa said

"You bet, we've known each other since we were kids..how do you know him?" Luffy said

"Well to put it lightly...he was my rival." Alisa said

Luffy then just frowned a little.

"Was?...what do you mean by that?" Luffy said

Alisa then noticed his tone of voice changing

"Woah don't be jumping to conclusions, your brother is fine." Alisa said

"Of course he's fine, He's Ace no one can take him down." Luffy said

"What I meant was we don't have any problems with each other anymore, its been settled a long time ago." Alisa said

"Oh well good then." Luffy said

Luffy then started to look at the rest of her crew.

"So this is your Crew?" Luffy said looking

"Yep." Alisa said

Luffy then looked at her ship and then back at her again.

"hmmm I was thinking that your crew may have been a little bigger given by the size of that ship." Luffy said

"Thats what a lot of people say, But I'm not the type of person that believes in strength in numbers all that much and I'm really picky when it comes to people joining my crew and also..I think it would be just a hassle having to be responsible for dozens of people, I need my space you know?" Alisa said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Luffy just smiled

"Yeah I understand completely." Luffy said

Alisa then started to introduce her crew to the Straw Hats.

"This is Whiplash he's my Navigator, I've known him for a very long time, and he's a good friend. this is Leo my Second in command and another good friend, this is Gwen my Cook and Doctor and this is Puto my Look out and sniper." Alisa said

Luffy couldn't help but keep staring at Puto and how familiar he is to Chopper when it came to him acting human like.

"Is he talking Raccoon Dog?" Luffy said

"Who Puto? no...He's a Mink." Alisa said

"A Mink?" Luffy said

"Yes, but one thing about him I must warn you He doesn't mind being called a Raccoon dog but what ever you do don't call him a "Rat" you'll regret it." Alisa said with a serious tone.

Luffy just kept his excited grin while Alisa somewhat warned him catching Alisa kind of Surprised

"Yep He's definitely Aces brother." Alisa said to herself

"Well since I introduced you to my crew would you mind if you did the same?" Alisa said

"Sure." Luffy said walking towards his friends

Alisa and her crew then started to walk forward towards the Straw Hats,

"So Alisa these are my friends, This is Zoro one of the best swordsmen you'll ever meet. this is Nami my Navigator, This is Chopper my Doctor who is also a reindeer, this Ussop my sniper, this is Robin and this is Sanji my cook and then theirs Cray my artist." Luffy said

"hmm from what I see there only seven of you where the eighth person you speak of?" Alisa said

"Oh Cray, he back on the ship changing his clothes really Quick he should be here soon your going to like him, his drawing are so awesome!" Luffy said

"Well I''m sure there are, given by how you said it." Alisa said

Alisas crew went to greet them

"Its nice to meet you all. especially another fellow Navigator." Whiplash said extending his arm out to Nami

Nami was a bit reluctant wanting to shake Whiplash's hand, Nami just gave him a slight sour look.

"Not really big on welcomes are you huh?" Whiplash said

"No not at all. Nice to meet you." Nami said extending her arm to shake Whiplash's

"Hey Nice to meet you I'm Chopper," Chopper said to Puto

Puto then looked down seeing the tiny reindeer.

"So are you a Raccoon Dog?" Chopper said

"A Raccoon Dog? heh..No." Puto said going on talking to him

Sanji was trying to his charm talking towards Gwen, which ended up with Sanji getting blunted straight on the head with One of her revolvers.

Say anything about my figure again, I'll hit you even harder!" Gwen said with a vein throbbing on her head.

"So you use three sword style?" Leo said

"That's right, how about you?" Zoro said

"Hmph sorry but swords aren't really my thing, But I do know my way around a sword, that's one of the benefits of being an ex-marine." Leo said

"Ex-Marine? what made you quit?" Zoro said

"Its a long story,something I'm not comfortable with telling...without a full bottle of the strongest liquor you got." Leo said

"So I've been wanting to know what was that cool move that you did back on the ocean?" Luffy said

"That was my special sound wave technique for you see I ate the Sound Sound Fruit." Alisa said

"Sound Sound Fruit?" Luffy said

"Yep I'm able to turn myself into Soundwaves at will, see." Alisa said

Alisa then extended her arm and as she did her entire arm turned into weird wavy blue lines.

"Woah cool. I have a cool trick of my own take a look." Luffy said

Luffy then Stretched his arm out as far as he could and then his arm snapped right back.

"So you ate a devil fruit to?" Alisa said

"Yup I ate the Gum Gum fruit Which makes me a Rubber man." Luffy said

"Interesting I guess that would mean you have slight advantage against me if we ever got into fight." Alisa said

Why is that?" Luffy said

"Well to put it Lightly Sound and Rubber don't really go together all to well I'll just leave it at that." Alisa said

"Well I'm not the only who has some Cool tricks Cray has a devil fruit power to and he can control Color, just wait till you see him." Luffy said

"Oh I'm looking forward to it." Alisa said

"HEY GUYS! I'M HERE!"

"Oh here he comes now." Luffy said

Cray was now wearing Orange Pants with a light blue shirt and yellow shoes.

Hey guys." cray said

"Hey Cray." They all said

Cray then looked and noticed the new crew.

"So this is the pirate crew huh? So which one of you is the Captain?" cray said

"That would be me you little shrimp." Alisa said

Cray was then wide eyed.

"There's only one person I know that calls me that." Cray said

he then turned around and noticed the woman that was standing right by Luffy.

"Ally?" Cray said

"Ally?" The Straw Hats said

"its been a long time little man." Alisa said

"Wait Wait a minute Cray do you know this person?" Luffy said

"Yeah I know her." Cray said

"How?" Ussop said

"She was my friend back at Naoseto Island...do you still remember that day Ally?" Cray said trying to hold back tears.

"Everyday." Alisa said

Cray then started Run towards her and as he did his arm turned into a Rainbow color.

"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TOGETHER YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?" Cray yelled ready to throw a punch at her.

**Hello Everyone I'm back, Sorry that it took so long to release this chapter, my new job has been really draining me for the moment, but I hope that you all like it, The next chapter will be a while but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Thank you all for your Patience and I'll see you all next time. Bye For Now.**


	82. I'm Sorry

"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TOGETHER YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?" Cray yelled running towards her with Iro Revolver.

"Cray what are you doing!?" Luffy yelled

Iro iro no...REVOLV..." Cray fist was then caught by one of Alisa's hands and as she did the colors then suddenly started to fade away.

"What the?" Cray said

Alisa then took cray by the arm and then swung him over her head as he landed on his back hard.

""Your punches are weak Cray, I thought I taught you to work on that?" Alisa said

"I have been working on it Ally, that's not the only trick I have learned watch this." Cray said

Prism Coating!" Cray yelled

Concentrating. he then tried to Activate Prism coating but then nothing happened, and instead the painful electric jolt happened again.

"Oh Come on!" Cray yelled in a frustrating tone.

"Well Cray I'm Waiting." Alisa said with her arms crossed

"SHUT UP!" Cray yelled stomping one of his feet.

The Straw Hats and Alisas Crew just stood and watched the entire fiasco.

"Geez I've never seen Cray this mad before?" Ussop said

"I can't believe he's never told us that he knew such a beautiful woman like her." Sanji said

Luffy thhen turned towards Alisas crew.

"I don't suppose you guys know about whats going on here?" Luffy said kind of confusing

"Well by what Alisa told us your Crew member Cray was a longtime best friend of hers. She's actually the one that taught him how to fight." Leo said

"But why are they fighting each other though, best friends shouldn't do that!" Luffy said kind of disappointed in Crays actions

"Because she abandoned him." Whiplash said

"What?" Luffy said

"I was with Alisa when she first went out to sea, she pretty much told me everything." Whiplash said

"So what happened?" Luffy said

"...Its not my story to tell." Whiplash said

Luffy then just turned back towards Cray and Alisa.

"Okay then how about this...Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled launching the multi colored hand right at Alisa only for her to dodge it by quickly moving to left.

"Got Ya." Cray said

the hand then formed into the Whip club technique then snapped back hitting Alisa over the head. but as he did Alisa's head suddenly changed into a bunch of wavey lines, leaving cray in a state of shock. Alisas head then reverted back to normal.

"I see that you made some improvements on that devil fruit you ate." Alisa said

"and I see that you ate a Devil fruit of your own, did you find it in a barrel to?" Cray said

"heh not exactly." Alisa Said

(Flashback)

_Cray and Alisa were sitting in there hideout as they were figuring out what they should do next. alisa was sitting on a couch while cray was laying on the ground on his back_

_"So Ally what do you think we should do?, we pretty much drew on every Marine ship on that port." Cray said laying on his back._

_"hmmmmm, maybe we should hit the main building next." alisa said_

_"whoah seriously?" Cray said_

_"No of course not, we'll save that one for last once we mark every single Marine Building on this Island, thats the plan." Alisa said_

_**"GROWL."**_

_Oh man i'm hungry." Cray said holding his stomach._

_Yeah me to, I think its time to pull out some Lunch, I'll be right back." Alisa said getting off the couch and walking into the next room. and as she came back she was rolling over a big Barrel but not just any Barrel it was marked with a special insignia on it._

_"Woah where did you get that?" Cray said touching the Barrel_

_"Man its cold as ice." Cray said shivering_

_"Well while you were away, I managed to snag this off from a supply ship that docked here a few hours back.. but take a look at this, this was specifically suppose to to be delivered to the main marine Base itself, so this Barrel is High Quality, would like to help me open it and see what's inside?.' Alisa said_

_'Can I?' Cray said walking towards the large barrel._

_Both Cray and Alisa then opened up the Barrel and as they did, they noticed the Cold vapor coming from inside the Barrel they took a peek and noticed the fresh food that piled up some of them in really air tight container._

_"Wow, Containers to hold containers." Alisa said taking a Pack and opening it._

_"What is it?" Cray said_

_"Peanuts." Alisa said_

_"oh lets see what else is inside." Cray said going through._

_as he went through most of the stuff from the Barrel, he noticed that the majority of the food was fruit, ranging from apples to banana's mangos etc._

_"Man theres enough food here to last for a week." Cray said going through it._

_"well you can help yourself to anything you want from it." Alisa said_

_Cray then started to go through the variety of food items that were in the barrel, and as he was going through it he noticed a very one, it was strange looking and it was in a special plastic wrapping and it was signed for somebody..Ian._

_"Hey look at this this was assigned to Ian." Cray said_

_"Ian? that punk kid?" Alisa said_

_"Yeah what do you think?" Cray said_

_"Enjoy it." Alisa said smiling_

_"You bet I will." cray said_

_Cray then took the wrapping off of the food and noticed that it was a fruit but a strange one it was perfectly apple shaped and the color was pure white with weird peculiar patterns on it. Cray just looked at the fruit and then smiled._

_"Eat this Ian." Cray said_

_Cray then took a bite from the fruit and then as he did and he started to chew it His entire face then turned sour and with disgust, and the taste..well imagine taking a bite out of a moldy piece of cheese that has been thrown away and rotting in a garbage bag and that garbage bag has been sitting out on a hot sunny day for a whole week. it was so gross he tried to spit it out only for him to swallow it instead._

_"UGH Gross! Water! I need Water!" Cray yelled wiping his tongue out._

_Alisa quickly tossed some water towards Cray and he drank it as fast he could, he then swished the water aeround in his mouth and then spit it out._

_"Oh man the taste is still there." Cray said_

_"Haha! well I kind of expected that, not every fruit that comes out of a barrel will be good __you might've just gotten a bad one that's all which is ironic given that it was for Ian.." Alisa said_

_"But it looked just fine though...ah well guess I'll just pick another one I guess." Cray said Getting an apple but before eating it he inspected it first._

* * *

_(Later that Day)_

_Well Alisa I have to get going now." Cray said_

_"What Why? Were suppose to tag those buildings today." Alisa said_

_"Theres something that I need to do...by myself. it will only take a couple of hours...okay." Cray said gripping his notebook tightly_

_"Well Okay but hurry back." Alisa said_

* * *

_Cray then made it home and he could see His dad picking up a present. As Cray opened the door he could smell the awful stench of Ciggerates, his father was smoking again, Cray quickly pinched his nose._

_"I'm home dad." Cray said through his pinched nose_

_"Oh Cray your back...Sorry son, I'll stop." Crays dad said putting out his ciggerate._

_Crays dad then walked towards him and handed him a small present."_

_"Happy Birthday." Crays Dad said_

_"thank you Dad, So are we going now?" Cray said_

_"Yes, did you make your present as well?" Crays dad said_

_"I sure did." Cray said_

_" Thats my boy, lets go." Crays dad said_

_Cray and his father then started to walk a little ways outside of the town near the forest area and as they traveled onward near an undisturbed open field layed two graves One engraved Renoir Ola (Crays Great Grandfather although he likes to refer to him as just another Grandpa) and the other Theresa D. Ola . Crays father was the first one to walk forward towards the grave and he laid down a bouquet of flowers that were right near some old flowers along with a couple kid drawings near the grave as well._

_"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Crays Dad said_

_Cray then looked at his notebook and opened it he then took out a page from it from a drawing that he has been working on for a while and then placed on the Grave as well._

_"Hapy Birthday Mommy." Cray said trying to hold back tears._

_Crays Father then looked down at Cray noticing that he was about to Cry._

_"You know its kind of funny that you both share the same Birthday, sometimes I always wondered which birthday should we celebrate first, but your mother always insisted on celebrating your birthday first but you didn't like that either so we suggested to just throw two birthdays at once, do you remember the first time?" Crays father said_

_"Yeah, we ate two big cakes all at once, and then I ended up getting sick from eating to much all except for Mom, she was so mad at me for eating till I got sick and so we decided just stick with one big cake instead." Cray said kind of smiling wiping his tears away._

_Cray could see his Cray smiling which put a small smile on his face as well._

_"Do you think Grandpa would've liked that story?" Cray said_

_"Where ever he is, I'm sure he would like it." Crays dad said_

_"Do you think he'll ever come by...to visit I mean?" Cray said_

_" I don't know I doubt it. haven't heard from my father in a long time but maybe ...you always have to hold onto hope no matter how long it takes." Crays dad said_

_As Cray and his dad were talking they didn't notice a small figure looking at them...It was Alisa with a sad expression on her face noticing why Cray left all of a sudden._

* * *

_"Hey Alisa I'm back, I'm sorry it took a couple more hour sI didn't think it would last that long." Cray said keeping his composure _

_He noticed the room was really dark and it was silent._

_"Alisa?" Cray said looking for the light switch and as he turned it on he noticed the the entire room Graffitied, the walls were covered in painted balloons and Streamers along with a Birthday Cake Saying HBC in huge Letters Above it. Cray was Awe Struck seeing the entire room. and with Alisa standing in the middle of the room covered in pain panting really fast after working on it as fast as she could._

_"Happy Birthday Cray." Alisa said_

(Present day)

Cray was breathing heavily having Alisa dodge all the attacks that he has throwing at her.

"Are you done now?" Alisa said

"Not even close, I'm still mad at you." Cray said in a very childish tone.

Alisa couldn't help but chuckle

"Whats so funny?" cray said

"Just how the way you said that, you still act like a little kid." Alisa said

"What? you think expressing my anger after leaving me is funny?" Cray said raising his tone.

"Its all in the past Cray, You need to move on what's done is done." Alisa said now in a serious tone.

"Move on? I have moved on. like you said I need to stop acting so little. why do you think I left my home, I wanted to become a great artist and I knew that I wouldn't accomplish my goals back at home so, after accomplishing "Our" Mission on covering the entire island from head to toe I set sailed. Although why would you care you said it yourself it wasn't your home to begin with." Cray said holding back tears then just stood up with his color powers fading off of his arm.

"Was what we had meant anything to you at all, we did everything together, don't you remember after I found out that disgusting fruit was a devil fruit we had so much fun together going from roof, coloring and painting anything we wanted, don't you remember?" Cray said with tears now running down his face sniffling as well.

Alisa just had her head down with a frown expression, she then started to slowly walk towards Cray as he had his down breaking down crying. and as she got close she then put her hand on Crays shoulder he looked up with anger on his face and eyes with tears but as he looked he noticed Alisas eyes were glossed noticing she was about to cry as well.

"Cray...I'm...I'm sorry." Alisa said

"Cray expression then changed from anger to sorrow.

"I know that I shouldn't have left you like that, its just ever since we lost everything we worked so hard on and losing what I thought as a home again, I just couldn't stay anymore I was going through...something you didn't want to see and I was afraid that if you saw me the way I was you would've felt...ashamed calling me your friend." Alisa said

Cray was then pulled in for a hug as Crays chin was her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cray, That's all I can offer...i'm sorry for leaving you." Alisa said

"Cray then closed his eyes.

"Its...its okay...I forgive you." Cray said returning the hug.

Sniff Sniff...Oh that's so beautiful, I think I'm going to cry myself." Ussop said wiping away tears along with Chopper who was crying as well

the rest of the Straw hats along with Alisa's crew was looking on with a small smiles seeing that two friends making up.

cray just looked up with smile.

"Do you still remember the time how got back at Ian?" Alisa said

"You bet I do, the Iro Wedgie. haha. "Cray said chuckling

"those were the days." Alisa said

"HEY CRAY, ALLY! ARE YOU GUYS DONE MAKING UP YET!?" Luffy said with a smile.

"THATS ALISA TO YOU BUDDY! ugh you had to call me out by that name?" Alisa said to cray

"I'm sorry I'm just use to calling you that. "Cray said

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter now." Alisa said

"Its fine it may take a while but he's a good captain and a good friend once you get to know him." Cray said

"Well since were all here we might as well try to get to know each other and see how well of a captain he is." Alisa said

as Alisa and Cray were walking back towards the Group, Huge claws with chains suddenly clamped on the edges of the island completely trapping the Going Merry

"Hey whats that?!" Ussop yelled

"the Chains then staretd to pull over a large ship and as they looked they noticed a huge group of people. and then suddenly a huge announcement came from the Ship.

"HELLO THERE! WE WOULD YOU ALL TO PARTICIPATE IN THE DAVY BACK FIGHT!"

**WOW! 25,000 views!? I can't believe it! Thank you all so much who has viewed and reviewed my story so far and don't worry, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I decided since I have introduced some of mine and Pokemonkings OC's there is going to be some changes on how the games actually started I also want to give them more of motivation and some stakes towards the game and in the next chapter something is going to happen that will put the Straw hats and the Sound Pirates into a predicament that they will be forced to play the game then just flat out accept it.**


	83. The Davy Back Fight Begins

"What the heck is going on!?" Gwen said

Suddenly the entrance a huge compartment of the ship then extended to the shore of the island suddenly a huge group of pirates started to walk down towards the shore and in the front of the crew was a man. He had a cleft lip-like mouth and a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He has thick, triangles-like eyebrows, and his nose was colored red, and it is long just like Usopps. and with by side was a large giant monkey creature wearing pants and wrestling mask along with a slim women also wearing a mask along with a pointy nose.

"Just who the hell are you?" Alisa said

"Oh allow me to introduce myself my name is Foxy, captain of the Foxy Pirates." Foxy said

"Well Foxy may I ask why you blocked the way of this ship?" Alisa said

Foxy then cleared his throat.

"Well in case if any of you didn't hear that loud announcement, you have been challenged to a Davy Back Fight, And as a very competitive man, and seeing your "lovely" ship I thought all of you would be the perfect vi- I mean competition to satisfy." Foxy said with a confident smirk.

"What the heck is a Davy Back Fight?" Luffy said with a questioning look

"Well thats something I haven't heard in a while." Puto said

"What is it? Cray said

"Its basically a competition between two pirate crews, its to test each pirate crews strength and talents, there are a list of games that you participate in, and each Davy Back Fight is different with their own set of challenges, but the rules are always the same." Puto said

"And what are these rules?" Zoro said

'Well if a crew wins a challenge, the captain of that crew can a pick a crew member from the opposite team...and you are to swear your loyalty to your opponents team, and if you lose the game entirely, you lose your crew member to your opponent or your Jolly Roger...forever. but in order for one to begin each captain must agree to the fight?" Puto said

"How do you know all that?" Cray said

"Because we played it before...its how I got Puto into my crew." Alisa said

"Wait so you were already part of a different crew?" Luffy said

"I wasn't exactly part of that Crew, More like a slave to be honest." Puto said kind of frowning.

"So since all of you seem to have the rundown on how the game works, how about it? Lets test to see which of us has the strongest crew?" Foxy said in a very competitive manner

"Well it will be kind of a problem given that the Davy back fights is up against two pirate crews and there are three present." Alisa said

"Well like your Crewmate said every Davy Back Fight is different and given by how small each of your crew is I think it would be a pretty "fair" game" Foxy said

"Lets see thirteen of us versus...given by the size of your ship I'm guessing around five hundred, that seems like a far stretch of it being fair." Alisa said

"Oh Come on surely the notorious Sound Pirates with a total bounty of 270,000,000 beris, could handle another measly competition, not unless all that talk about you and your crew that I have heard about is false." Foxy said

Alisa then cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you really think its very wise to talk shit about me and my crew? Because I can tell you right now that would be a very unwise thing to do." Alisa said

"Well fine if you and your crew is not interested, perhaps Monkey D Luffy captain of The Straw Hat Pirates would be willing to play." Foxy said looking at Luffy.

"Wait how did you know my name is Luffy?" Luffy said

"Well unlike some people we have done our homework." Foxy said

" Monkey D Luffy with a 100 million Beri bounty, Roronoa Zoro with a 60 million Beri bounty and Cray Ola with a 32 million beri bounty, a load of cash like that is nothing to scoff at especially considering that you have 8 crew members. the same with Alisa with only four" the Female said explaining

Luffy then put on his thinking face.

"Luffy your not seriously suggesting on playing this game are you!?" Ussop yelled

"hmmmmmmmmmmm." Luffy said squinting his face still thinking.

"Luffy!?"His crew yelled out

"I can't decide." Luffy said shrugging

"Well it seems that we are all in a tight spot, I can't seem to get any of you to challenge me...and it seems that your ship seems to be trapped in between mine and I just don't seem to have the motivation to move it out of the way for you all, if only there was someway to lift my spirits up to get a move on." Foxy said

"HEY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID SHIP OUT OF THE WAY OF OUR SHIP RIGHT NOW!" Luffy yelled out

"Sorry, but I simply cannot decide on whether I should do it or not maybe a nice Competition could help me decide?" Foxy said

"You Bastard." Cray said

Alisa then turned back towards her crew and the Straw Hats seeing there frustration. She then looked at Cray seeing his frustration as well.

"All right then if you don't want to move your big ass ship out of the way then I'll be happy to do it for you." Alisa said walking towards the front of the Ship

"Now that would be a very unwise thing to do if "I" were you." Foxy said in a cocky sort of way.

"Oh yeah well whats going to stop me?" Alisa said planting her feet down.

"Sound." Alisa said ready her attack

Then suddenly out of nowhere a quick pink flash came out of nowhere.

"What the Heeeeeeelllll waaaaaaaaaaaaas thaaaaaaaaaaaat." Alisa said slowly.

"hey whats going on What did you do to my..." Cray said walking towards Foxy

Suddenly huge wavelengths then shot right at Alisa and Luffy crew. each an every one of them were then suddenly slowed down right in there place

"Frieeeeeeeeeend." Cray said slowly.

"Whaaaaaat the heeeeck isssss goooooing ooooooooon?" Ussop said

"SURRETO NOW!" Foxy yelled

Suddenly out of nowhere on the ship someone launched something right at Alisa then suddenly she felt something Wrap around her neck tight as she gasped. she fell backwards then suddenly everything then started to run back to normal.

(Cough) (Cough), What the hell was that?" Alisa said feeling her neck

she then felt something cold around her neck she then felt suddenly weak all of a sudden.

"Wh...Why do i feel so." Alisa panting

" HAHA it seem that you got yourself in a very tight situation, what you have around your neck is a Sea Stone Bracelet." Foxy said

"A WHAT!?" Alisas Crew yelled

"Well given that your Captain is a Logia type it wouldn't much of a fair fight now would it." Foxy said

"You Sneaky little shi..." Alisa said angry running towards Foxy

**BANG!"**

there was then a loud Gunshot, Alisas Crew and the Straw Hats looked in shock as they saw Alisa get shot in the abdomen By Foxy. Alisa then took a knee as she put a hand towards her abdomen she then looked at foxy with angry Look

"ALLY!" Cray yelled

Oh come on Surely a measly bullet like that didn't hurt yo.." Foxy was then interrupted when a Bullet hit the gun right out of Foxys hand, Gwen then simply aimed at Foxy Along with Puto with his Bow and Arrow.

"YOU TAKE THAT BRACELET OFF OF OUR CAPTIAN RIGHT NOW!" Gwen Yelled

"Sorry but Unfortunately I don't seem to have the key with me. One of my Creww members has it." Foxy said

"We'll beat each every one your crewmembers till we find it!" Leo yelled

"Good luck with that, actually i had this planned from the very beginning, it all depended on how your Captian Reacted, if you or anybody else so much as step foot on my ship or hurt me that crew member will be more then happy to Destroy that key that little Trickshoot that you pulled luckily didn;t hurt me all that much so I'll give you that one...But I am willing to part with it...IF...your Captain excepts the Challenge and wins." Foxy said

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD!" Cray yelled Running towards him

"Cray No!" Ussop said tackling him to the Ground

"LET GO OF ME!" cray yelled

"Cray didn't you listen if you hurt him your friend will be Stuck with that Sea Stone bracelet Forever!" Ussop yelled

"I SAID LET G...! Cray yelled

"HEY FOXY!" Luffy yelled

Foxy then looked and saw Luffy pointing at him with an angry Look

"I EXCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT AND I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK!" Luffy yelled

Foxy then had satisfied smile on his face.

"Aha then its settled then since you accepted theres no turning back you are now committed!" Foxy said

"BRING IT ON YOU RED NOSE JERK!" Luffy yelled

Foxy then fell towards the ground due to the insult

Alisas Crew then turned towards the Straw Hat Crew with a shock expression, Alisa was shocked as well, he then turned towards Foxys crew as they started laughing in triumph like they've already won, Alisa then slowly got up.

Hey Sneaky Bastard. (Cough)" Alisa said

foxy then fell to the floor again

"What is it? Have you decided to challenge my crew as well?" Foxy said

"Yeah...I Except...Your Challenge." Alisa said breathing heavily." Alisa said

"FANTASTIC! I'M CERTAIN THAT THIS DAVY BACK FIGHT WILL BE MEMORABLE ONE! Now I'm certain you know what we all must do in order to make this official." Foxy said

"Yeah I know, Gwen toss me your revolver." Alisa said

Gwen then unholstered her Revolver and tossed towards Alisa,

she then looked at Luffy,

"Gwen Toss him one to." Alisa said

Gwen then Quickly tossed the gun to Luffy.

"What do I need this for?" Luffy said

"In order to make it official all three of us must shoot our guns into the air at the exact same time to seal the agreement." Foxy said getting his gun.

"I'm going to warn you, Once you shoot that gun into the air you are fully committed to the fight, there is no turning back, the choice is yours." Alisa said

Luffy then looked down at the Revolver and then towards his Crew, he then looked at Cray who a had anger in his eyes towards Foxy. Luffy then looked back at Foxy and Alisa. Luffy then adjusted his Straw Hat and pointed the gun into the Air, Alisa did the same along with Foxy,

"Alright on three, one, two, THREE!" Foxy yelled

**BANG!**

Let the Davy Back Fights Begin!" Foxy said cheering along with his crew.


	84. The Donut Race Pt 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back, as for the Davy Back Fight I have been thinking of probably making some original games of my own maybe only a couple, if you all think its a good idea feel free to let me know.**

The Entire foxy Crew was now beginning the set ups for the Davy Back Fight. there were setting Stands, Decorations, and even a few fireworks as they shot them up into the sky. Gwen was taking a look at Alisa's wound as she carefully lifted up her shirt that was partially stained with her blood as the rest of her crew were around her as well as she was sitting down on nearby chair.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THE DAVY BACK FIGHTS WILL START IN ONE HOUR!" An Announcer yelled out in a microphone.

"hfffff, ow." Alisa said slightly

"Sorry, but I need to get this bullet out of you, other wise it'll get infected, and trust me I've seen bullet wounds way worse then this." Gwen said

"Don't worry I trust you, I wouldn't have made you my doctor and cook if I didn't. damn..heh I guess thats one of the drawbacks of being a Logia, you forget what pain feels like half the time." Alisa said feeling her neck.

"I've seen you go through worse and you manage to pull through, You remember that Scratchmen freak?" Whiplash said

"Ugh don't remind me... thats a fight a really want to forget, still...manage to kick that guys stupid teeth in though." Alisa said smiling

"Yeah you sure gave him a "Sour" note Ehhhh." Whiplash said trying to be funny as everyone else just deadpanned over the joke.

"Everyone's a critic." Whiplash folding his two long tentacles and arms

"So how does that thing feel like." Gwen said looking at the Bracelet

"I feel like a dog wearing the most uncomfortable collar in the world." Alisa said

"Don't worry we'll beat that long nose freak." Leo said.

Back with the Straw Hat crew, Cray was looking out seeing Alisas Crew, with a sad look.

"Hey."

Cray looked and saw Luffy standing by him

"Oh hey Luffy." Cray said

"Don't worry about your friend, If you are I can send Chopper over there to help her out." Luffy said

"Nah I know shes in good hands, and besides I think the doctor that she already has would get offended if you did, am I right Chopper?" Cray said

"Yeah, when a Doctor is assigned to a patient, him or her make it his or her "own" duty to take care of that Patient, doctors don't like it when other doctors try to help them unless they ask for it themselves, it makes them feel "Insulted." Chopper said

"So Cray when were you going to tell us that you knew such a beautiful woman?" Sanji said smoking a ciggerate

"Never really had any reason to, I haven't seen her in 4 years, and in case if you weren't seeing my little hissy fit earlier we didn't really part ways on good terms." Cray said

"What happened?" Luffy said

"Back at my home me and Alisa use to have a cool hideout it was a large building complex that has been abandoned for a very long time and its where she lived, and then...we lost everything...and she left...that day was a sad day for both of us" Cray said looking at Foxy who was sitting down in his large chair on a big stage scanning the Area, Cray just looked at him in anger.

Then suddenly someone from Foxys crew then came in with a piece of paper.

"Here." The person said

"Whats this?" Luffy said

"Its the game that you and Alisa's Crew will be playing this round in the Davy Back fight, Each and every one of you will be able to attend one or two games, you are also allowed to use one of the rounds as a break period but only one! but you must attend at least one of the games." the person said walking away.

"Hey you guys?"

All the Straw Hat looked and saw Alisas Crew walking towards them

"So you all got one to?" Gwen said holding the paper in her head

"Yes as of Right now I can see only a few challenges, it seems that all of us can participate in the first one which is something called the Donut Race." Cray said looking at the paper.

"Sign me up for all of them!" Luffy yelled

"your forgetting something? were only allowed to participate in one or two games." Robin said correcting luffy

"It doesn't really matter which game I'm in, sign me up for anyone (Cough)." Alisa said holding her wound with her hand

"Hey Alisa, you still need some time for that injury to heal I think it would be best if you just rested up a little bit we'll handle the Donut race." Gwen said

"I'm fine Gwen. I'm attending." Alisa said walking up only for her to cough a little bit of blood.

"Alisa as your doctor, I would strongly advise for you to rest for a while, like the man said you can use one of the rounds for a break so use it to heal up a little...Please, all of us won't think of you any differently." Gwen said pleading for her to rest.

"Yeah." Leo, Puto and Whiplash said giving there captain reassurance

Alisa then just took a deep breath and then breathed out, and when she did she noticed that the bullet wound was hurting even more, and it wasn't helping much when the Seastone bracelet was making her feel more weak already.

"Dammit...Fine, But once after this game is over I'm joining in." Alisa said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Good, now drink this, its one of my special Elixirs that I use to make back home, it helps ease the pain for stubborn patients." Gwen said giving her the bottle.

"Oh come on don't be getting all Whiplash on me now." Alisa said with smirk.

"That Bastard, handicapping her and then shooting her on top of it...Luffy promise me that we'll win and kick that guys ass." Cray said

"Heh, don't worry I promise." Luffy said.

* * *

Foxy was sitting in his chair looking at the Straw hats and the Sound Pirates with interest.

" Two Captains, Two Navigators, an Artist, a doctor, a cook, a doctor who's also a cook, a lookout, a sniper and an archaeologist, this is perfect, two new members for the price of one game...now who are the lucky two I should take first?...I guess it would be those two, those members would make a fine addition to my crew." Foxy said deciding

as the Games were getting underway, an announcer on top of a big bird appeared on the large stage.

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE DAVY BACK FIGHTS! I AM YOUR GAME COMMENTOR ITOMIMIZU! AND THIS DAVY BACK FIGHT IS A SPECIAL ONE! IN THE MOST RAREST OCCASION WE HAVE A TWO VS ONE FIGHT! THE STRAW HATS AND SOUND PIRATES WHICH WE HAVE DUBBED THE S.H.S ALLIANCE AGAINST THE FOXY PIRATES! I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW EXCITED TO SEE HOW THIS FIGHT TURNS OUT! SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DO LETS GET THE FIRST ROUND STARTED! AND HERE WE HAVE THE ENTIRETY OF THE S.H.S ALLIANCE COMPETING IN THE DONUT RACE! SO LETS GET THIS ROUND UNDERWAY! THE WINNER GETS A FEAST WHILE THE LOSER GETS FLEECED!" Itomimizu said signing off.

"YEAH LETS DO THIS!" Luffy yelled with Determination

"So how shall we do this thing?" Robin said

Well that all Depends, which of you are Devil Fruit Eaters?" Zoro said looking at Alisas Crew.

"Me and Alisa are the only ones with Devil fruit powers." Leo said

"All right that means we have five Devil fruit users in our group, and with twelve of us together we should split into three teams of four." Sanji said suggesting

"THE BOATS FOR THE DONUT RACE CAN ONLY BE MADE FROM TWO OARS AND FOUR BARRELS, USE OF ANY OTHER MATERIALS MEAN INSTANT DISQUALIFICATION! THIS IS A CHANCE FOR SHIPWRIGHTS TO SHOW THERE STUFF! EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE EMPTY BARREL COME GET SOME! WE'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU FOR FREE BECAUSE WERE GENEROUS LIKE THAT!" Itomimizu yelled out.

"But shouldn't that mean we should get extra barrels!? were a Separate Pirate Crew after all?" Whiplash yelled to the Commentor

"SORRY BUT SINCE YOUR IN AN ALLIANCE YOU MUST SHARE THE SAME MATERIALS NO IF ANDS OR BUTS ABOUT IT!" Itomimizu said

"Well this just made things a hell of a lot harder." Cray said

"I'm not sure we can use Four Barrels to build one big boat for all of us?" Robin said

"Well alright it seems that were going with Sanjis plan after all, we split into three teams of four." Zoro said

"Well they are good size enough Barrels I think we might be able to make it work for us evenly." Gwen said

"Well what are we waiting for lets get to work." Leo said

* * *

"OKAY SO AS EVERYONE IS PUTTING TOGETHER THERE BOATS LET ME EXPLAIN HOW THE RACE WORKS! THE COURSE WILL BE ONE LAP AROUND THE WHOLE ISLAND! IT MIGHT SOUND EASY BUT ITS NOT! A TEAM IS IMMEDIATELY OUT OF THE RACE IF THERE BOAT SINKS! IN ADDITION ALL WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED! THAT INCLUDES GUNS, CANNONS AND EXPLOSIVES WHOEVER COMPLAINS ABOUT IT BEING UNFAIR WILL BE SHAMED AS A PIRATE! Itomimizu said

The Straw Hats and the Sound Pirates were now building rafts to the best of there abilites out of the four barrel and two oars that was supplied to them. Luffy, Sanji, Cray and Gwen were paired up together to make something , Luffy tried the best of his ability to make something only for him to take it part piece by piece making a mess.

"Hey Luffy don't just go taking it apart like that!" Sanji yelled

"Sorry it seems that making a raft out of a barrel was harder then I thought." Luffy said

"Oh come on it shouldn't be that hard." Cray said taking some of the pieces of wood trying to put them together.

"Lets see maybe if I did this...and fit it there...aaaaaand...presto!" Cray said putting the pieces together only for them to just fall apart.

"Perhaps maybe you should just stick with drawings." Sanji said

"hey i've never made a raft out of a barrel before? and besides I don't see you doing any better, or anything for that matter." Cray said

"I am doing something..I'm looking after Gwen-Chan." Sanji said with heart eyes as Gwen was twirling her Revolver much to her Annoyance.

"_Why did I have to be stuck with this guy?" Gwen said with a vein popping in her head. having an itch to just pull the trigger on the revolver that she was twirling._

Leo and Puto were teamed up with Zoro and Chopper, Zoro was using his sword to cut up pieces evenly for the boats Leo was also in charge of breaking them apart as well, Puto and Chopper were in charge of putting stuff together.

Chopper then started hammering, only for him to accidentally slam the hammer into his hoof/hand.

"AHHOW!" Chopper yelled holding his hoof in pain

"Careful." Puto said putting together his part of the raft

"I'm sorry its just, I've never built an actual raft before." Chopper said holding his hoof/hand in pain as it was throbbing

"Heh, don't worry its been a while since I've made a raft from scratch myself," Puto said showing Chopper his hand that had a few tiny bruises, from accidentally hammering his hand by accident.

"How long has it been for you?" Chopper said

" A Long time, from where I come from, building rafts were a necessity, but then after I left...and met Alisa I got..."rusty." Puto said

"Your saying that you've been out of practice." Chopper said

"Yeah, but don't worry I haven't completely forgotten, we'll make this raft work and I'm going to need all the help I can get, I'm going to need your help, you can do this." Puto said handing him back the hammer, which gave Chopper a boost of confidence, and put a smile on his face.

Whiplash was with Nami, Ussop, and Robin. Ussop fixing up a raft for themselves.

"there, were almost done." Ussop said

"You really think this will be able to hold all of us?" Nami said

"I'm not a Shipwright but I have confidence in my ability to make a raft seaworthy." Ussop said

Hey Nami could you pass me that hammer over there?" Whip lash said with one of his large tentacles extending forward as he was putting together pieces of wood.

Nami gave kind of a Cringe look as Whiplash's tentacle extended forward to her. she quickly picked up the hammer handed it to him as the tentacle wrapped around the hammer.

"Thank you." Whiplash said as he used it to hammer down a few nails as he continued on forward.

Ussop noticed Namis reaction towards Whiplash

"Are you feeling okay?" Ussop said

"What do you mean? I feel fine." Nami said crossing her arms together, looking away.

* * *

Everyone now had there separate boats/rafts out on the water, each paired with four people Alisa was standing on the sidelines with the rest of the people who weren;t attending this round, Alisa did show some concern but she had confidence in her crew and there capabilities.

Is EVEEYONE READY!? WE HAVE JUST GOT THE FINAL ODDS!? STARTING WITH THE MOST POPULAR! OF COURSE THE TOP SPOT GOES TO OUR IDOL THE MEMBER OF THE POWERFUL TEAM FOXY- PORCHE-CHAN! AND WITH HER THE SWORDFISH FISHMAN CAPOTE AND THERE STAR SHARK MONDA!" Itomimizu announced

"Just leave it to us!" Porche yelled out blowing out kisses.

"YEAH! YOU GOT THIS!" The Foxy Crew on the sideline yelled

Nami just looked at them in anger.

"HOLD ON YOUR USING A FISH!" Nami yelled out

"Theres no rule against using one, you know? if your so concerned about it why not use one of your own? you have one standing right by you after all?" Porche said in very a cocky tone.

"Excuse me?!" Whiplash said in a very angry tone.

"AND THE SECOND POPULAR ONE!" WHOA THIS IS UNEXPECTED! THE S.H.S ALLIANCE TEAM OF NAVIGATOR NAMI AND WHIPLASH, SNIPER USSOP, AND ARCHAEOLOGIST ROBIN! THEY'LL BE RIDING THE BARREL ROARING TIGER!' Itomimizu yelled

"THAT ORANGE HAIRED GIRL IS HOT!, I WANT THAT DARK HAIRED ONE IN OUR CREW!" The Foxy Crew was yelling out.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE ROWDY FOXY PIRATES HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR CUTIE PIES!" Itomimizu yelled

Sanji, Luffy, Cray and Gwen twirling her revolver were on a small Raft themselves. a in shambles but still seaworthy never the less. and on the other one was Leo, Zoro, Puto, and Chopper on a raft that was powered by Chopper in his Humanoid form while running on a mill like Pedal.

"This ain't a Raft its just a bunch of scrap wood." Sanji said

"Its fine were still floating." Luffy said

"Yeah nothings perfect we didn't exactly have that much material to work with after all. its no masterpiece but it'll get the job done."Cray said

"Yeah we did our best, so stop complaining." Gwen said to Sanji

"Of course Gwen-Chan, I'm sure that whatever you did for this raft was the best of your up most ability." Sanji said

So that is how were going to keep this thing moving?" Zoro said

"Yeah in order for us to go really fast, I pedal while on this while You and Leo pedal with the Oars, Me an Puto will take turns." Chopper said

' IT SEEMS THAT THE LESS POPULAR ONES HAVE ARRIVED EARLIER THEN EXPECTED! SWORDSMAN ZORO, SECOND IN COMMAND LEO, LOOKOUT AND ARCHER PUTO AND DOCTOR CHOPPER IN THE CHARGING BARREL ELEPHANT!, AND IN LESSER THEN LESS POPULAR ONE! THE STRAW HAT CAPTAIN LUFFY! COOK SANJI, THE ARTIST CRAY, AND COOK/DOCTOR GWEN! IN THE RAGING BARREL BULL!" Itomimizu announced

HEY! THAT COWGIRL ON THAT SMALL ONE ISN'T BAD LOOKING EITHER! COULD WE GET HER FOR OUR CREW!?" One of the members from Foxys Crew was yelling out.

Then Suddenly out of nowhere a loud sound of a glass bottle hit the Foxy crew member right on his head knocking the crew member unconscious while leaving large bump on his head.

"HEY WHO THREW THAT!?" One of the members yelled out

Alisa was standing by, by herself just finishing wiping her mouth from the rest of the Elixir that Gwen gave her, Alisa just gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Alisa." Gwen said to herself

"AS FOR THE REST OF THE FOXY TEAM WE HAVE THE RUDDER KINGS 1 AND 2, THE KRAB CRANE, AND OUR MASSIVE BEHEMOTH MOTHER SHIP COASTER!" Itomimizu yelled

all of them looked and noticed Four Huge towering barrels right behind them.

"Man that must be a pain in the ass to row." Leo said

"I'm pretty sur eoars are to short for that thing." Zoro said

"How does it even move?" Chopper said

" YEAH YOUR RIGHT OARS ARE TO SHORT FOR THIS THATS WHY ITS FILLED WITH SEA WATER TOO!" one The Crew on the Mother ship coaster said

"Those guys are dumb." Luffy said

"No kidding I thought the purpose of a boat was to keep water out of it not in." Gwen said

"How many barrels are they using anyway? "Sanji said

THE RULES DIDN'T SAY THE BARRELS HAD TO BE A SPECIFIC SIZE! THIS IS JUST FOUR BARREL ALL STUCK TOGETHER" One of the people on the large barrel said

Gwen just twirled her revolver in annoyance

"Man that is some straight up Bull-"

**BANG!"**

Gwen accidentally shot a bullet off.

"GWEN!?" Leo, Puto and Whiplash yelled out

"SORRY! DAMN THAT ITCHY TRIGGER FINGER!" Gwen said in annoyance quickly holstering her Revolver

"OKAY ALL THE BOATS ARE AT THE STARTING LINE! I'LL BE PROVIDING COMMENTARY ATOP CHIRP-CHIRP, A VERY RARE SOUTH BLUE SUPER SPARROW!" itomimzu said jumping on the bird and flying off.

"GO-PORCHE-CHAN!" A foxy crew member said

"I HOPE YOU SINK LONG NOSE!

"WHAT!?" Ussop said

"Okay we have to win this." Nami said

"Sinking opponents is fair game." Robin said

"I'm ready for anything these people have to throw at us." Whipalsh said

"Ohhh listen to there Crazy talk." Porche said

"Let em Talk, we'll sink them in three minutes, Right Monda?" Capote said

"HAHA!" Monda yelled

"Just get ready, I'll knock that smirk clean off of you." Whiplash said clenching one of his two long tentacles like a fist while also clenching his actual hand.

"You can try your best my fishman brother, but it will do you no good." Capote said

"We will win!" Luffy said

"alright ya'll its time to put get this race underway." Gwen said

"NOW EVERYONE TAKE THESE ETERNAL POSES SO YOU DON'T GET LOST! TRY NOT LEAVE THE ISLAND AND GO TO FAR!" Itomimizu said tossing out various eternal poses to each separate boat.

"What Why would we venture off away from the Island were taking the shortest route along the inside track." Nami said pointing forward

"I don't know wouldn't that make this race a bit "to"easy? I think it would be best to stay away from the short route." Whiplash said with a suspicious look

"I'm sorry but are you the navigator for this boat?" Nami said

"Well in some aspects were both navigators, so I think we should at least find some common ground on where we should direct this boat." Whiplash said

"Their is no common ground "to" find, if we want to win then we should do what I say and keep to the shortest route...it makes sense!" Nami said

"Whiplash just gave her an annoyed look

"Nami he's right something doesn't feel right we should stay away from the shoreline." Ussop said

"What? Why!?" Nami said

"Just look around, don't you find it a bit weird that all of the other boats are going outward?" Ussop said

"But why would thhat be weird though?" Nami said

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GET READY...SET!" Itomimizu yellled

" JUST TRUST ME! LISTEN EVERYONE LEAVE THE SHORE AS WE START!" Ussop yelled

"Huh?" Luffy said

"GO!" Itomimizu said shooting the starting gun

Oh crap we need to move quickly now!" Ussop said paddling.

"WHY!? Will you just tell me!?" Nami said

"Look behind us!" Whiplash said

"Nami then turned and notied one of the Mother ship coasters barrels started to open up and as it did huge amounts of sea Water and a bunch of barrels started to come out of it towards the S.H.S Alliance.

"Oh no were to late." ussop said

"what are these suppose to be some sort of trap." Nami said ready to poke it.

"Whiplash then looked at the barrel and then had a concerned look

"NAMI STOP! THATS A..." Whiplash said

"Nami then poked it and then suddenly a huge blast erupted from it causing there small boat to launch up into the air.

"OH WOW! ITS THE MOTHER SHIP COASTERS FAMOUS BARREL MINES!" Itomimzu yelled

"The boat then crashed down back into the water. Whiplash, Nami, and Ussop both coughed out black smoke. while Robin was a bit shook up but only for a moment.

"SEE YOU ALL LATER! TRY NOT TO GET YOURSELVES SUNK IT WOULD BE KIND OF BORING IF YOU ALL LOST NOW!" Porche yelled out as her and her team started to row away.

"Barrel mines? haven't seen something like these in a while." Leo said

"When did you see these the last time?" Sanji said questioning

"You think that pirates are the only ones to use cheap tricks like this?" Leo said

Chopper then tried desperately to blow them away but to no Avail.

"this is justgreat we won;t be getting anywhere with these stupid things in the way." Gwen said

"Don't worry I'll get rid of them!" Luffy said pulling back his arm.

"Luffy don't! you'll blow us all to bits, Leo you seem know more about these things what do you suggest we do?" Cray said

"Don't touch them." Leo said directly

"Anything else captain obvious? " Cray said sweatdropping

"Don't worry I have an idea not unless all of you have any suggestions." Leo said

"I got one idea but since you've already said you had one first already I'll leave it up to you." Zoro said

"Okay then, Well I advise you to stand back a little bit." Leo said as he was positioning himself.

Puto then noticed what Leo was planning on doing

"Leo do you really think its a good idea to change? I don't know if this boat can take so much weight." Puto said

" Don t worry if this boat could already handle the four us right now I'm sure it could handle a couple more hundred pounds for a couple minutes." Leo said stretching and cracking his knuckles.

"A couple hundred?" Sanji said

"Oh he's going to change. "Gwen said kind of excited

"Change into what?" Cray said

suddenly Leos entire body then started to reshape and his clothes started to expand and fit around the reshaping. Leos entire body then started to become bigger while his face and body started to grow out fur, his Legs were becoming a tad shorter but his arms and hands started to become bigger and longer as it built up in muscle mass. his face then started to reshape as four long fangs two at the top and two at the bottom started to grow from inside his mouth along with Silver colored Fur stretching down his back . The Straw Hats then just looked in amazement as Leo completely turned into.

"Woah that is so cool!" Luffy said with bug eyes.

"Is that his devil fruit power?" cray said

"Yep, Leo ate the Ape Ape Fruit: Silverback Gorilla Model, its only so often we get to see Leo change into this form. its a Zoan devil fruit" Gwen said

"Okay here we Go." Leo said

"Don't stay in it for to long. "Puto said

Leo then stood up he then spread both of his arms out and then closed his eyes, focusing.

"JUNGLEEEE CLAP!" Leo yelled out as he slammed his palms together. and as he did he created large ripples in the water that were now pushing the Mine Barrels forward.

Leo then reverted back to normal.

"well that takes care of that problem." Leo said

"Way to Go Leo!" Gwen said

the Barrels were now heading back towards the mother ship Coaster leaving the crew that on it in a state of fear.

"THE BARRELS THERE HEADING BACK TOWARDS US!

ABANDON SHIP!, ABANDON SHIP!" The crew said as they were jumping off.

The Barrels then made contact with the ship causing a huge explosion that not only destroyed it, but also created a large tidal wave that was heading straight for the S.H.S Alliance.

"Get READY EVERYONE!" Zoro yelled out.

"NAMI-SAN ROBIN-CHAN! GET READY TO RIDE THE WAVE!" Sanji yelled out

"WHAT WE CAN'T RIDE THAT!" Ussop yelled

"The tidal wave then Quickly started to come towards them.

**Helo everyone,, Sorry if this chapter took a long time to make, Work has been a huge pain in the ass and I rarely had time to write, so for the long wait i decided to make the chapter twice as long, almost 4500 Words! and Sorry if its a bit boring but i wanted to shape some of the OC Characters and give you a taste on who they are and how they act, Please I would like to know if you like the new Characters, I want to be sure that there not coming off to strong and feel free to let me know which one you like so far. the next chapter will be the actual Race and i still have some things I am trying to put together, but anyway please leave Review and tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time. Bye For now.**


	85. The Donut Race Pt 2

All of them were now riding the huge tidal wave

"YEEEHAAAW!" Gwen said holding her hat in one of her hands,

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Luffy yelled

"Sanji then noticed some of the boards started to come loose.

"Dammit this boat is starting to fall apart on us." Sanji said trying to hold it place.

"Don't worry I got it, although I don;t know how long it will last given all the sea water." Cray said developing a rainbow glob in his hand.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING!" Chopper yelled

"Man its cold." Zoro said

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT SEEMS THAT THE S.H..S ALLIANCE ARE MAKING THERE WAY TOWARDS THE FRONT OF THE RACE AT AN INCREDIBLY FAST PACE!" itomimizu said

"NO WAY! THERE ALREADY CATCHING UP TO US? LETS GO MONDA WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! AND EVERYONE ELSE WE COULD SURE USE SOME BACK UP!" Porche yelled

"YOU GOT IT!" The other boats said

the Barrel Tiger was now ahead of the rest o the S.H.S as the tidal wave simmered down and everybody slowed down.

"its finally dying down." Chopper said reverting back to his normal state."

"I'm not gonna lie that was kind of nerve wracking " Puto said laying on his back.

they all looked and then noticed how far the Barrel Tiger was ahead from there boats.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan are you right?!" Sanji yelled

"Whiplash are you okay?!" Gwen yelled out

"Yeah I'm all right and so is everyone else, how about you!?" Whiplash said wiping the water from his goggles

"PERHAPS MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE CONCERN FOR YOURSELF!"

All of them turned and saw Porche and her boat coming towards them.

YOUR UP CAPOTE!" Porche said

"RIGHT! FISHMAN KARATE..." Capote yelled raising his arm up

Whiplash then looked at Capotes stance, he recognized the move.

"EVERYONE QUICK LEAN TO THE LEFT!" Whiplash yelled

"WHY WHATS THE MATTER!?" Ussop yelled

SURFACE SPLITTER!" Capote yelled as hit the surface of the water with a karate chop sending a shockwave that literally split the water in half. everyone quickly moved the raft as quickly as they could as the shock wave blew apart small section of the Barrel Boat

"DAAAAAHHHHH!" Ussop yelled seeing the shock wave take a small part of there boat.

"SHIT THERE IN TROUBLE!" Cray yelled

"Don't worry (Pulls out a revolver) I got them." Gwen said Pointing her gun.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly a huge explosion that was dangerously close to them erupted right behind them as a cannon ball hit the water close to them.

"What the hell?" Sanji said shocked

They looked and they noticed a Large round boat with two cannons mounted on the front of it and three cannons on the side.

"UH OH IT LOOKS LIKE THE S.H.S ALLIANCE IS IN TROUBLE AND HERE TO TRY TO BRING THEM DOWN IS ANOTHER FOXY CREW BOAT THE CRAB KING! IT SEEMS THAT THE FOXY PIRATE HAS EVEN MORE SURPRISES! itomimizu yelled out

HAHA TIME TO SINK THIS SHIP!" Capote yelled out ready to to do another Surface Splitter

"TAKE THIS EAT FLAMES!" Ussop yelled shooting an explosive shot with his slingshot.

Capote then swiped it away like it was nothing.

"Ocha Fleur" Robin said crossing her arms

then suddenly eight arms appeared all round Capote

"What the?" Capote said

"FLIP!" robin said

"Robin then flipped Capote right on top of Monda which made him stop the boat and the attack at once.

"Yeah nice work Robin." Ussop said

"Dammit we got to keep moving!" Sanji yelled

"FIRE!" the Crab King crew said

suddenly Two Cannonballs started to come right towards them.

"WE GOT TWO MORE CANNONS COMING THIS WAY!" Cray Yelled

"I GOT THIS GUMO GUMO NO..." Luffy yelled

**BANGBANGBANGBANG!"**

Luffy then looked and noticed the cannonballs exploded in mid air nearly half way towards there boat. All of them looked and noticed that just ended up firing 4 bullets out of one her revolver.

Gwen then twilrled her revolver and holstered it.

"that was a close one. "Gwen said

"Nice shot Gwen-Chan!" Sanji said

"Lets not celebrate just yet it looks like there about to fire again and...LOOK OUT!" Cray yelled out at Zoros Boat

"Zoro and everyone and the boat looked and noticed the two boats "The swordfish King 1 and 2 with two big spears charging towards them.

"LEO! WATCH OUT!" Puto yelled as they looked

Leo turned and then noticed as the spear pieced through the parts of the boat that Leo was on the part of the boat then broke apart and they can see Leo being dropped into the Ocean.

"LEO!" Puto and Gwen yelled

Alisa was in the sideline showing concern seeing her crew mate drop into the ocean.

"I GOT TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Puto yelled getting ready to jump into the water

"FIRE!"

the Crab King then fired more cannonballs towards both the boats, Luffys and Zoros Chopper Quickly peddled and steered out of the way of the cannon blasts. leaving Puto to drop down on his back.

"Dammit! Leos not gonna last much longer in there!" Puto said getting there

"Zoro then put his hand to the side to block Putos Actions.

"Don''t worry I'll get him out of there." Zoro unsheathing two of his swords as he jumped into the air

"What is he doing?" the Sword fish crew said

"BULL NEEDLES!" Zoro said

he then struck the different area of the two boats with two of his swords slicing the boats and breaking them into pieces, he quickly sheathed his sword and dived down into the ocean to Grab Leo

"INCREDIBLE! SWORDSMAN ZORO! MANAGE TO TAKE BOTH OF THE SWORD FISH BOATS IN FELL SWOOP!" Itomimizu yelled out

"Well that takes care of those boats." Sanji said

"Yeah now what about that one? Cray said

"FIRE!" The Crab king crew said

more Cannonballs were coming there way again.

"We can't stay like this we have to start catching with Nami and Robin and win this." Sanji said peddling

"We can't just leave them behind! and what about Leo?!" Gwen yelled

"HEY YOU GUYS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! WE'LL SAVE LEO AND TAKE CARE OF THAT STUPID SHIP! JUST CATCH UP WITH THE OTHERS AND WE'LL CATCH UP TO YOU AS SOON AS WE CAN!" Puto yelled

"WHAT!?" Chopper yelled scared

"Come on you heard the Raccoon Dog we need to catch up with Nami and Robin." Sanji said paddling as fast as he can.

"But..." Gwen said

"No buts! have some faith in your crew mate, do you want to help your captain get that stupid bracelet off of her or not?" Cray said

"Errrr...fine...PUTO! CHOPPER! BE CAREFUL!" Gwen yelled

the Charging Bull was then on there way to catch up with the Barrel tiger.

"QUICK SINK THEM BEFORE THEY CAN CATCH UP TO PORCHE-SAN!" The Crab King captain said

One of the crew members then started to ready one of the cannons.

"OKAY FIR..OWWWWWW!" The Crab king captain yelled out in pain as he jumped in the air

The 6 crew members then looked and noticed that there leader of the boat had an arrow sticking out of his butt. they looked and noticed Puto in a Archery stance with his bow aimed at them.

"Woah that was a nice shot!" Chopper said shocked

"Don't just stand there, pull it out!" the Captain yelled out.

one of them then pulled out the arrow out of his butt. he then slowly got up as he felt an excruciating pain.

"are you okay?" one of the crew members said

"That Punk! never mind those guys lets sink that one instead! Aim all your Cannons towards that one!" the Crab King captain yelled pointing at Puto and Chopper

**(GASP)**

the two of them looked and noticed that Zoro emerged from the water with Leo and he managed to pull him and himself onto a floating broken piece of boat.

"(COUGH) (COUGH) (COUGH)...thanks." Leo said exhausted trying to get his composure back. Gripping his black padlock in his hand.

"YEAH WAY TO GO ZORO!" Chopper yelled

"CHOPPER PEDAL TO THE RIGHT!" Puto yelled

"Huh?" Chopper said

suddenly a cannonball was near inches from there boat.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Chopper yelled

"Keep firing!" The Crab king captain said

The Crab King boat then started to constantly twirl in circles as it was firing its 8 cannons at them.

Chopper was doing his best trying to pedal and move the boat as best as he can swerving from the left to right hoping that none of the cannonballs hit there boat. but the more he did the more tired he became.

"I...don't think..I...can..pedal... any..." Chopper said exhausted reverting back to his small self

"Chopper come on I can't pedal this thing faster by myself." Puto said

"I'm sorry...I'm just to tired." Chopper said

"HA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW! NOW IT TIME TO SINK YOU LIKE THE WATER RAT YOU ARE!" The Crab King Captain said

then Suddenly one of Putos ears just twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Puto yelled

YOU HEARD ME YOU RAT LOOKING PUNK I'M SINKING YOU AND YOUR RACCOON DOG FRIEND!" The Crab King captain.

"I'M A REINDEER AND HE'S A MINK...WHATEVER THAT IS!" Chopper yelled out at him

"I CAN CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT YOU OR YOUR RAT FRIEND IS! YOUR BOTH GONNA BE SUNK! MEN READY THE CANNONS!" the Crab King Captain yelled out

Puto then just stood up as he readied his bow he then took a bow from his quiver that hanging from his back and readied an arrow.

"Chopper when I say "GO" your going to jump into the water." Puto said

"What!? Why!?" Chopper said

"Just trust me okay I don't even think this is going to work so in the worse case scenario we'll have eight cannonballs all coming towards us with no way to avoid them and this boat will be blown to bits with us on it, So be ready to react when I say, please...just trust me I'll be sure you won't drown." Puto said

"What are you going to do?" Chopper said

Puto then readied the arrow as he pulled back ready to fire.

"OH LOOK THE RAT THINKS HE'S GOING TO STOP OUR CANNONS WITH A MEASLY ARROW!" The Crab king captain said chuckling

Suddenly Putos entire body was suddenly started spark as small bolts of blue electricity started emerge from his body the electricity then moved towards the bow and arrow, this left chopper in a state of shock.

"Allright men ready on my mark!" the Crab King captain said

"Get Ready Chopper." Puto said

"Woah what are you doi..." Chopper said in

"FIRE!"

"GO!" Puto yelled as he shot the electrified Arrow towards the boat

Chopper then Jumped off the boat, as the cannons were just about ready to fire. Putos arrow then manage to hit one inside one of the cannons and at first nothing happened but then suddenly the cannon started to spark and then suddenly the entire cannon exploded taking a huge piece of the Crab King Boat causing it sink while the men were left to soak in the sea water in defeat, but that didn't stop the other 7 Cannon balls coming towards the boat. Puto then jumped into water as the cannonballs made contact with there boat completely blowing it to bits.

"I..I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES WITH JUST ONE ARROW! THE CRAB KING BOAT IS NOW MEETING DAVY JONES LOCKER, ALTHOUGH NOW! THE CHARGING BARREL ELEPHANT IS NOW OUT OF THE RACE AS WELL!" Itomimizu said

Puto then emerged from under the water grabbing holding onto Chopper.

"Hey, are you all right?" Puto said

"(Cough) I'm fine thank you." Chopper said with tears in his eyes.


	86. Round 1 Wrapped up!

(Back on the Shore)

Leo, Zoro, Puto, and Chopper were now on the shore looking at the remain of the race with Alisa.

"Dammit." Leo said pounding the ground in frustration.

" Are you okay Leo?" Puto said

"No i'm not I can't believe I let myself be caught off guard like that." Leo said

"Relax Leo it happens to the best of us sometimes...its all up to Gwen and Whiplash along with the rest of the Straw Hat crew to finish this race. You all did your best out there, but I wish I was there with you." Alisa said

"Oh no, don't be feeling guilty Alisa you were in no shape to participate in this round, and besides what would've happened if you fell into the ocean like me?" Leo said

"Yeah I get your point, I can't really do anything right now at the moment, hopefully the next round will be more suitable for me to participate in. I'm through standing around having you fight without your captain." Alisa said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Come on we gotta catch up as fast as we can." Sanji said paddling fast with an oar.

"Well what do you want us to do padel with our arms, we only have two oars." Cray said

Luffy then looked and noticed a broken board laying right by Gwens feet.

"Hey Gwen could you pass me that piece of broken board." Luffy said

"What are you going to do?" Gwen said handing him the board

"Just watch." Luffy said holding the board horizontally with both hands Luffy then quickly started to twist his arms together as much as he could and then placed his arms in the water behind the boat

"GUMO GUMO NO...PROPELLER!" Luffy yelled as he let loose

"the four of them then felt themselves being propelled forward in a break neck pace.

"Yeah we'll catch up to them in no time with this speed." Cray said

WERE COMING NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji yelled out

* * *

"Damn there fast!" Nami yelled

"Yeah we'll never catch up to them at this rate." Ussop said

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Gwen yelled

"NAMI SAN-!, ROBIN CHAN!" Sanji yelled

All of them turned and then saw, The Raging bull heading towards them at very fast pace.

"GWEN!" Whiplash yelled waving his arm and Tentacle at her.

"Were coming in to fast well be passing by them!" Gwen yelled

"Don;t worry I have an idea...GET READY YOU GUYS!" Cray yelled at nami and the other

"READY FOR WHAT!?" Ussop and Cray yelled

"JUST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING TIGHT!" Cray yelled

suddenly they then Quickly passed by Nami and the others.

SNAPPER HAND!" Cray yelled launching the rainbow colored hand at the raft grabbing the front of it. the Barrel Tiger was now riding right behind them.

"YEAH NOW WERE GETTING SOMEWHERE!" Ussop yelled

all of them then can see that there catching up Porche and Capote.

"SEE YA LOSERS!" Nami yelled as they passed them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Capote yelled

"YEAH THIS IS IT! WERE IN THE LEAD WE GOT THIS RACE IN THE BAG!" Cray yelled

Then suddenly everything then started to slow down.

were slowing down." Gwen said

"Luffy whats wrong?" Cray said

"ugggghhhh i'm to tired..went on for to long, going to sleep noooow." Luffy said exhausted as he layed there with half of his body in the water.

"Come on Luffy you can't be tired now were in the lead!" Cray said pulling Luffy up onto the boat shaking him to get up.

"BYE LOSERS!" Capote yelled as they passed them all.

"Are you kidding me!?" cray said

"WE JUST PASSED THEM!" Nami yelled

"Great." Gwen said

"(sigh), this is annoying...well I guess I have no choice...Nami, Robin could you please move out of the way." Whiplash said walking to the front of the boat.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nami said

"You'll see." Whiplash said

Whiplash then jumped into the water.

"Sanji, Gwen could you move the raft closer to each other?" Whiplash said

Sanji and Gwen then moved closer to the barrel tiger as they were told as Whiplash swam close.

"What are you doing?" Cray said

whiplash then moved one of his tentacles and attached it to the the Barrel tiger he then attached the other one to the Raging bull

"Your not seriously going to try to pull both boats by yourself?" Sanji said

"What? you don't think he can do it? have you ever seen a fishman in action when there in water?" Gwen said

_Sanji then thought back at Cocoyasi Village when he fought Kuroobi, he then cringed a little._

"Oh yeah I've seen one before..._(I wish i can forget it)._" Sanji said in his head

"Are you sure you could handle all of us even, if were paddling?" Robin said with her arms crossed

"Theres no harm in trying is there?...all right everyone keep your hand and feet in the boat at all times and enjoy the ride." Whiplash said

"Come on Whiplash enough with the jokes." Gwen said

"Okay...HERE WE GO!" Whiplash yelled

Whiplash then started to Front crawl as fast as he could pulling the two boats, and to there surprise they were going alot faster then they expected.

"Woah I didn't see that coming?" Nami said

"Its not super fast but were getting somewhere, come on lets paddle!" Cray said

Ussop, Robin, Cray and Sanji were all paddling as they could see themselves getting close to the Cutie-Wagon. but as they were getting closer they then noticed big large pieces of coral sticking out of the ocean along with weird currents forming around it.

"Hey look at that? whats going on there?" Sanji said

Whiplash then looked at the currents he then made a quick stop.

"Everyone stop paddling!" Whiplash yelled

"Why whats the matter?" Gwen said

"Take a look." Whiplash said

"Whats going on with those wierd current?" Cray said

"Well this is great how are we suppose to cross it? Look Porche and her team are going to head straight towards it no problem?" Ussop said

All of them looked and noticed that Porche, Capote and Monda try to make there way towards it only for them spin out of control and sending them back.

"Oh...never mind." Ussop said

"Don't worry I will be able to get you guys through here no problem but I'm going to needs some help, Nami, will you help me navigate through this Coral reef?" Whiplash said

"Heh, Sure..ALRIGHT EVERYONE FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Nami yelled

* * *

"what is going on? come on Monda you can do it!" Porche yelled

They were then passed by the S.H.S Allaince

"HELLO AGAIN LOSERS!" Whiplash yelled this time.

"WOAH FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE THE S.H.S ALLIANCE IS HEADING TOWARDS THE CORAL REEF IN POSTHASTE! AND NOW THE FOUR BOATS ARE ENTERING THE LONG CORAL REEF AT THE SAME TIME!" itomimizu said

As they were getting ready to head straight through, an arrow then whisked right by them planting on one of the Corals releasing a large amount of Smoke blocking there vision.

"What the..?" ussop said

Fuehfehfehfeh!"

On the Shoreline there was Foxy laughing with one of his crew members Hamburg by his side

"AHH THERE IT IS AT LAST THE DEVILISH INTERFERENCE FROM YOU KNOW WHO!" Itomimizu yelled

(Cough)(cough) Smoke Screen are you kidding me?" Cray said

"That damn idiot is cheating!" Gwen yelled

"I can't see a damn thing." Sanji said

"Operation white out is a success! lets you all get through this coral maze blind!" foxy yelled in triumph

"Success? Ha." hamburg snickered

"Then out of the smoke came the Two Boats.

"WHAT HOW IN THE WORLD!?" Foxy yelled bug eyed

Whiplash then emerged from underneath the water still able to pull the two boats through the smoke screen.

"I may not have been able to see outside of the water but under its clear enough for me." Whiplash said

"Yes way to go Whiplash." Gwen yelled

The Boats were then traversing through the Coral Reef. Suddenly they felt themselves being moved on there own

"Hey whats going on its moving by itself, Whiplash are you alright?" Ussop said

"I'm fine." Whiplash said

"This a maze of sea currents the whirlpool up ahead is causing strange currents in the reef full with smaller whirlpools, so really we don;t need to see ahead at all, the currents will carry us through as long as we take the right entrance." Nami said smiling to herself

"AWESOME THATS THE POWER OF OUR NAVIGATOR!" Ussop yelled

"WAY TO GO NAMI-SAN!" Sanji yelled

"Yeahhh about that, its not really quite that simple taking the right entrance." Whiplash said

Nami then looked at whiplash with a dissatisfied look.

"Oh and whys that?" Nami said

"The Coral that is sticking from underneath the water, it wouldn't be such a problem if they weren't so big and in different shapes and sizes but thanks to the large numbers of them its making the currents that were flowing through unpredictable meaning the currents are coinciding with each other, mixing them up and there current flows" Whiplash said

"Meaning.." Ussop said

"Suddenly they felt themselves being turned in another direction.

"It means that the solution getting to the entrance changes the more we head forward, its like constantly being hit with crossroads we need to be sure the currents we take head us in the right direction to the entrance...QUICK TO THE LEFT!" Whiplash yelled puling the boats

They then turned in that direction but the Raging Bull then felt itself being carried away in other current. and Whiplash was barely hanging to it was becoming to strong. and then the tentacle gave way as it detached from the boat.

"Trienta Fleur." robin said

Arms then sprouted from the Barrel Tiger and grabbed a holdd of the the Raging bull as Robin was helping pull the Boat back to there current.

"Woah that was a close one?" Cray said

"Thank you Robin." Whiplash said

robin just smiled with her arms crossed

"Your amazing Robin-Chan!" Sanji yelled

"IT SEEMS THAT THE S.H.S ALLIANCE SEEMS TO BE PULLING THROUGH BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THERE HEADING TOWARDS THE DEADLY LONG RING WHIRLPOOL!" itomimizu yelled

"MAN ITS JUST ONE PROBLEM AFTER ANOTHER!" Ussop yelled as they were getting close to the Whirlpool. whiplash Quickly got back onto the boat.

"Ussop you need to fire it." nami said

"Fire what?" Ussop said

"The Impact dial." nami said

"But we don't have that with us right now sorry. "Ussop said quickly

"We have it right here." nami said holding it

"Wait where did you find that?" Ussop said scared

"Hurry! before were sucked in the Whirlpool!" nami said

"You've used it before you told me the last time you did it it nearly blew your shoulder off." Ussop said

"Thats okay, I don't mind." Nami said

"Thats because your not doing it." Ussop said

"What are you two talkign about?" Whiplash said

"Nami wants me to use an Impact Dial to jump us out of the whirlpool..But I'm sure you should strong enough to get us out of this whirlpool right you are a fishman afterall." Ussop said

"Sorry I may have been able to deal with small whirlpools but this one, thats all you." Whiplash said

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Ussop yelled

"HURRY UP THERES NOT MUCH TIME!" Nami yelled

Good Luck Ussop." Cray, Luffy and Sanji said giving him a thumbs up.

Ussop just had a scared expression on his face.

"ah well...I had a good life." Ussop said taking the impact from Nami

Ussop used the dial in the water in the back of the boat While robin kept hold of the Raging bull with her Trienta Fleur. Ussop activated the Dial which caused all of them to be sent flying high into the air as they were sent forward above the Giant whirlpool and over a large piece of land called the Long Cape. But as they were passing the Long Cape something unfortunate happened, the piece that Robin was holding onto snapped off.

"OH NO IT SNAPPED OFF!" the four of them yelled

Cray, Gwen, Luffy and Sanji then looked as they were high above the large piece of land ready to plummet down

"Ahhhhh!" Gwen yelled as she was falling along with others very quickly. She quickly closed her eyes just waiting for the pain to arrive.

As they crashed down with a thud leaving there boat in a complete wreck. Gwen opened her eyes looking at the clear blue skiy and surprisingly she didn't feel any pain, instead she felt warm hands holding her stomach tight she then started to move her head left and right wondering whats going on.

"Don't worry Gwen-chan I used myself to help cushion your fall, your safe." Sanji said kind of in pain.

"Oh why thank ya kindly...now...WOULD YOU PLEASE LET GO OF ME!?" Gwen yelled feeling uncomfortable

* * *

"WHAT A SHAME THE RAGING BULL IS OUT OF THE RACE!" Itomimizu yelled

the Barrel Tiger crashed into the water.

"Phew we made it across. good work Ussop." Nami said

"AHHHH! My shoulder! it feels like its been blown clean off!" Ussop yelled holding his arm in pain

"Oh your right, our shoulders socket is out of place." Whiplash said

Whiplash went to Ussop and then wrapped his tentacles around his arm.

"Hey what are you..."

**"POP!"**

"AHHHHHHHHH OWWWWW!" Ussop yelled lying on the boat on his back passed out.

"There you go problem solved." Whiplash said

"NAMI SAN WERE SORRY BUT YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FINISH THIS RACE ON YOUR OWN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US WERE FINE!" Sanji yelled out

"BUT IT SEEM THAT THE BARREL TIGER IS STILL IN THE RACE, DOES THIS SPELL DEFEAT FOR THE INDOMITABLE CUTIE WAGON!" itomimzu yelled

"WE UNDERESTIMATED THEM A LITTLE BIT! HANG ON PORCHE-CHAN!" Capote yelled

"I'm counting on you two!" Porche-chan

"COMBINE! TWO FISH ENGINE!" Capote yelled jumping into Mondas Mouth Leg first with his upper body sticking out Capote then started to swim while Monda helped as they were traversing the Coral Reef maze at a fast pace.

"WOAH IT SEEMS THERE NOT DONE YET! THEIR FISHMEN MUSCLE AND SHARK FIN COMBO DOUBLES THERE SPEED! THEY ZIP THROUGH THE ZIP THROUGH THE CORAL AND TURBULENT WAVES TO CLOSE THE GAP! THE RACE IS HALF OVER AND MEANWHILE THE BARREL TIGER PADDLES DESPERATELY AS ONE OF THERE TEAM MEMBERS PULLS THEM! FORWARD!" Itomimzu yelled out.

"USSOP COME ON GET UP!" nami yelled padeling

Ussop then woke up.

"Where am I?" Ussop said

"Just start paddling." nami said

"Your arm was twisted in an odd direction, but not to worry the Fishmen navigator aligned it back to normal." Robin said nonchalentely

"Hey guys I see a sign that says go right." Whiplash said pointing a sign that mysteriously came out of nowhere

"Oh alright then i guess we should go right...THROUGH IT!" Nami yelled kicking it out of the way. Leaving Foxy in a state of shock again

"OH MY IT SEEMS THAT OUR BOSSES'S PLOY #18, "Lie to Them" HAS FAILED! TRULY FORMIDABLE DOES THIS GIRL NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING!" itomimizu yelled

"SHUT UP YOU!" Nami yelled up at Itomimizu

"SHES FOUL MOUTHED TO! THE BARREL TIGER IS STILL IN THE LEAD!" itomimizu yelled

Foxy on the other hand was still trying to stop the Barrel tiger by any means even by dressing as a dying old lady while Hamburg played as his grandson asking for help but to no avail. the other attempt was putting a fake finish line to try to slow them down but just like the sign, Nami looked through it kicked it out of the way as well.

"FIRST THE OLD LADY TRICK AND NOW THE FAKE FINISH LINE THIS WOMAN IS COMPLETELY HEARTLESS AND LACKING TRUST IN PEOPLE! I'VE NEVER SEEN A WOMAN THIS COLD!" Itomimizu yelled out

"I SAID SHUT UP I'M NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR DUMB TRICKS LIKE THAT!" Nami yelled

"AND SHES STILL FOUL MOUTHED!" Itomimizu yelled

"Come on Capote Monda were almost catching up to them go faster!" Porche-chan yelled

"THE CUTIEE WAGON IS ALMOST ON THE BARREL TIGERS TAIL!" Itomimizu yelled

"I think its about time we sink that pitiful boat do you agree?" Capote said

"One Hundred Percent. GO CAPOTE!" Porch yelled

"ALRIGHT MONDA READY!...TWO FISH TORPEDO!" Capote yelled

Monda with all his strength then Spat out Capote at a fast pace right towards the Barrel Tiger.

"I see the real finish line out in the distance were almost there." robin said

"Yes were gonna win this! Hey Ussop check out how far the other boat is" Nami yelled

Ussop the looked and noticed something heading towards them fast.

"DAAAAH its that fish man guy and he's heading straight for us really fast With his fist straight out I think he's going to try to ram us! WERE GOOD AS SUNK!" Ussop yelled

Whiplash then Quickly detached himself from the front of the boat and quickly went to the back.

"Whiplash what are you doing!?" Ussop yelled

"JUST KEEP GOING!" Whiplash yelled

Capote was mere second away from hitting the boat.

"Your Boat is done for!" Capote yelled

Whiplash then Quickly Put his Tentacles in front of him and as Capote fist made contact it created a huge splash of water shooting it in the sky.

"Capote then looked, and was disappointed that what he hit wasn;t the boat, but Whiplash's Large tentacles that were out in front of him

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY ATTACK!" Capote yelled

"Whiplash then went into a fighting Stance.

"Fishman Karate..**.**IKA KUCHIBASHI Suitoraiku! (Squid Beak Strike)" Whiplash yelled

Whiplash's two tentacles then started to Strike Capote in the face and chest area at a quick pace it sent Capote back a few feet.

"Errr, I see you know a little bit of fishman karate yourself." Capote said

"Well I had a good Teacher." Whiplash said

"Oh yeah? Well lets see you deal this!" Capote yelled dashing towards him. Whiplash Quickly blocked the kick attack but was then surprised as he quickly changed formation and Frontflip Kicked him right on top of his head sending him down into the water. Whiplash Quickly Swam up and Upper cutted Capote as both of them emerged from the water. Surprising Porche.

"Capote what are you doing!?" Porche said

"Just Finish the race I'll handle with this second rate fishman." Capote said

"Alright then Come on Morda! Full speed ahead!" Porche yelled as she went by them

"Well come on show me what you got!" Capote yelled

Whiplash just stayed there.

"WELL!?" Capote said

Whiplash just continued to look at him, he went into a karate stance. and with one of his tentacles he made a "Come at me" gesture with it

"FINE LETS SEE YOU HANDLE THIS!" Capote yelled coming at him with a deadly Sea Speed Drop kick Whiplash Quickly blocked it and countered with a high kick of his own which was countered again by a hand chop. Both of them were then rapidly dodging and countering each others attacks.

"IKA Amutorappu (Squid Arm Trap)!" Whiplash yelled

Whiplash then Quickly wrapped one of Capotes arm as he went for an incoming punch towards him. the Tentacle then forcefully stuck right into Capote's arm he then felt his arm begin forcefully crushed

"AHHHH!" Capote yelled trying to get the tentacle off of his arm

"The more you struggle the more it'll get tighter." Whiplash warned him

He Quickly pulled him in and then readied for another kick which hit Capote in the gut dead on.

"HA Got Ya." Capote yelled smiling devilishly but still in pain

"Birrufishi Suitoraiku" Capote yelled

Capote then formed his free arm into a hand and stuck whiplash in the Chest, feeling the pain hit straight through though it didn't puncture him, Whiplash grunted in pain that he let go of Capote as he clenched his chest area. Capote went for another Strike but Whiplash dodged and swam down.

"Ha! already had enough after that move!? You really are pathetic!" Capotes yelled chasing after him

"Whiplash then turned towards Capote as he started to swim backwards as he could see Capote Swimming straight for him. Capote then put his hands together put his arm straight out infront of him.

"Fishman Karate...BIRRUFISHI YARI!" Capote yelled as he rapidly spinned towards Whiplash with his hands together out in front him like a spear.

"_I need to finish this bastard off quick...I'm exhausted..this last attack will give everything I got left." Whiplash said in his head_

Everything went slow as Whiplash was concentrating on his next Technique he then formed his two tentacles in front of him and formed a circle as he pulled it close to his face he then pulled his arms back and then waited as Capote got closer to him

"Fishman Karate...IKATAIRU SEIKEN! (Squid Brick Fist)" Whiplash yelled

He then threw the two tentacles and his two fists infront of him as he let out a strong shock wave towards Capote at first nothing happened but then suddenly Capote then unexpectedly stopped spinning as he could feel himself being pulled back with such powerful force, the force was to much and he was then propelled back up to the surface as he was launched into the sky and crashing right back onto land.

"CAPOTE!" The Foxy crew yelled out as they saw there fish man lying on the ground unconscious.

Whiplash then came to the surface as he pulled himself onto land, on his knees and hands breathing heavily exhausted, coughing out water and a little bit of blood.

"WHIPLASH!"

Whiplash looked up and noticed Gwen Alisa along with the rest of the crew and straw hats that were eliminated from the race running towards him.

"Oh hey guys."Whiplash said

"Here let me help you up." Alisa said grabbing his arm

"Thank you Captain." Whiplash said

"Oh come on quit being so formal." Alisa said

"Okay fine then...Ally." Whiplash said kidding around

Alisa then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." whiplash said

"Oh Whiplash I'm so glad your all right, we saw what you did that other guy he came crashing down hard what the hell did you do?" Gwen said

"Like I told that poor bastard lying on the ground unconscious, I had a good teacher." Whiplash said ready to take off his beanie to ring it dry but as he did he quickly covered the top of his head with his two tentacles but there was slight glimpse of what looked like a burnt mark on top of his head.

"So how is the Barrel Tiger? are we winning?" whiplash said

"Yeah there in the lead right now...look." Cray said pointing

they could the See the Barrel Tiger alogn with Cutie Wagon neck in neck.

"COME ON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT!" Cray yelled

"YOU GOT THIS NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled

But as they were getting close to the finish line they notice Hamburg and Foxy running along the sidelines.

"What is he doing!?" Cray said

"Probably going to pull one those stupid tricks like last time I wouldn't worry about." Whiplash said

then suddenly foxy did something that shocked all of them he did weird hand sign and suddenly large pink flash appeared along with weird pink wavelengths hitting the Barrel Tiger, they were suddenly slowing down.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHAT DID HE DO!?" Cray yelled

"Wait a minute that flash it was the same one that caught us off guard a while back...he must have some sort of devil fruit power!" Gwen yelled

Suddenly the whistle was blown.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I GIVE YOU ARE WINNER AND STILL UNDEFEATED! PORCHE-CHAN AND HER CUTIE WAGON!" Itomimizu yelled out.

**Don't forget to leave a Review and a like I would really appreciate it :)**


	87. Round 2 Begins!

Everyone was in a state of shock, they couldn't believe what just happened..they lost.

"Fuehfehfehfeh, time to pick one..no TWO new crew members!" foxy said in triumph

"Hey guys are you okay?" Cray said

"Were fine...I don't know what just happened how did we lose?" Ussop said

"you were about to win and then you suddenly got slow and they passed you." Luffy said

Fuehfehfehfeh! no need to be mystified it was simply the power of my Devil fruit the Slow Sow fruit?" Foxy said

"The Slow Slow fruit?" Luffy said

"Let me explain. there is a type of a particle unlike anything currently known called slowmo photons." Foxy said

Foxy clamped his middle and ring finger to his thumb and then a pink light formed on his hand.

"Whatever this light touches. whether alive, liquid or even gas physically loses a fixed amount of speed while retaining all other energy." Foxy said

"I don;t get it! are you stupid or something!?" Luffy said

Foxy then put his head down in sadness.

"He snapped at me." Foxy said feeling insulted

"don;t listen to him." Porche said

"that sounds to ridiculous to be true. "Nami said

"To ridiculous? you surely know that such childish claims have no merit in these waters. I'll show you. Hamburg Ready the cannon!" foxy said

Hamburg then shot a cannonball towards foxy Foxy then shot the Pinklight wave towards the cannonball and suddenly slowed down while it was still in midair going forward.

"YIKES HE SLOWED THE CANNONBALL!" Ussop yelled

"you see, the effect last approximately for 30 seconds and it will regain its original speed afterwards...now do you believe it the power of."

**"BOOM!"**

The explosion then hit foxy right in the face.

BOSS!" Hamburg and Porche said rushing towards him

"What an idiot." Alisa said

"Well this explains the reason why there so confident about the game." Sanji said

"What a stupid joke of a power." Cray said

Don;t you guys get it!? your alliance lost this match!" Porche said

"The victory goes to us!" foxy said brushing himself off.

"What a shame and you were all so close to. if things keep going like this your captain will be stuck with that bracelet on for the rest of her life." Porche said with a confident smirk.

" You may have won this round but the games are not over yet, You keep that confidence up, it will just make it all the more satisfying when we beat you." Cray said through gritting teeth.

"Why whats the matter? Afraid that your girlfriend will be stuck with that bracelet on her for the rest of her life?" Porche said

"SHUT UP!" Cray yelled

"Cray calm down, I'll be alright i don't need you sticking up for me." Alisa said

* * *

"THAT CONCLUDES ROUND #1 NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED SPOILS OF WAR! AND SINCE THE OPPOSING CREW IS AN ALLIANCE OF TWO CREWS! IT IS TIME TO CALL FOR ONE NEW MEMBER OF THE OPPOSING CREW ONE FROM EACH CREW!" Itomimzu yelled

Foxy then appeared on stage ready to pick the two crew members. Everyone was waiting for his decision on the two people he's going to pick.

"I have made my decision and I want...you Two!" foxy said pointing his hands at the two.

"Doctor! Tony Tony Chopper and Doctor and Cook Gwen Colts!: Foxy yelled

Both Chopper and Gwen both had shocked expressions on their faces Chopper was taking it the hardest and he was wiggling around as two men grabbed him up taking up to the stage. Two other men went to get Gwen but as they got close Gwen Pulled out her revolvers and aimed at them telling them to stay back.

"Don't touch me...I'm goin." Gwen said holstering her revolvers pushing them out of the way like a Saloon door.

"Oh that's one mean CowGirl I'm glad that the Captain chose her." One of the foxy crew members said

both Chopper and Gwen were on the stage Porche was was just hugging Chopper

"Oh he's so Cute!" Porche said

"AHH!" Chopper yelled still screaming, Gwen just simply pulled him out of her grasp.

"HEY!" Porche yelled

"STOP IT!" Gwen yelled

"Its not your decision to make your part of this crew now so its up your new Captain to decide that." Porche said pulling him back in a big hug

"He got Chopper and Gwen? Two doctors? Why would he want Two Doctors?" Ussop said

"Isn't it obvious, its a Strategy once you get rid of the doctors of the crew who's going to help the injured crew members after the round?" Leo said

"Whiplash is hurt and exhausted and Alisa is still getting treated for that bullet wound, without Gwen or Chopper we have no one to help us out if we get seriously hurt." Puto said

Alisa then blew a Strand of hair from her face.

"Well I got to give him credit, He knows how to play the game." Alisa said in disappointment through gritting teeth seeing her friend being eyed at by the some of the men from foxy's crew.

Both Chopper and Gwen sat on seperate chairs as Foxy walked towards them.

"Guys." chopper said to the Straw Hats

"Just stay strong Chopper." gwen said

"All right you two your a member of my crew now, you both need to pledge loyalty to me, now put on these masks." Foxy said holding two masks in his hand

GUYS! I ONLY SET SAIL SO I COULD BE WITH YOU GUYS! I DON'T WANT THIS! LUFFY! I ONLY SET SAIL BECAUSE YOU INVITED ME! I DON'T WAANT TO GO WITH THESE GUYS I'M A STRAW HAT PIRATES DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" Chopper yelled

"Chopper! Get a hold of yourself! you need to calm down!" Gwen yelled

"BUT I DON'T WANT THIS!" Chopper yelled

"QUIT YOUR GRIPING CHOPPER! YOUR BEING A POOR SPORT!" Zoro Yelled

"Zoro." Ussop said

Your the one who decided to set sail. no one else to blame if you end up dying somewhere! Only you are! All of us agreed to this game, Ussop, You, the Sound Pirates and everyone else did their best! no one on the pirate would sympathize with your tears, Look at Gwen do you see her breaking down in tears?!" Zoro said

Chopper looked at Gwen and noticed that she had a serious face

"Chopper this is only the first round, the game is not even over yet, we'll both get out of this, have some faith in your crew, like I have faith in mine!" Gwen yelled

"But.." Chopper said to Gwen

" Chopper... a real man...would roll up his sleeves and watch the rest of the contest quietly." Zoro said

Chopper then though about what Zoro and Gwen was saying to him.

"ZORO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS!?" Nami yelled

Chopper then wiped away his tears and then sat down with serious face liem Gwen.

"All right! Do anything you want with me!" Chopper said

"Now thats the spirit." Gwen said

"All right." Zoro said

"There are only a few rounds left to go we'll take our doctor back and then some." Sanji said

"You said it lets get our friend back." Cray said

"ALL RIGHT NOW THE EXCHANGE HAS BEEN DONE IT IS TIME TO START THE 2ND ROUND!' Itomimizu yelled

"Wait but wasn't Chopper suppose to be in the next round? but they took him?" Ussop said

"that's right." Robin said

"Remember you guys once you've picked a roster you can't change it! or add to it not unless you used the last round as a break period." one of the foxy crew members said

"Shit only Cray, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper signed up for the 2nd round, and pretty much all of us already participated in one game. and the only one who took a break on there round was..." Ussop said

Alisa then got up.

"Me...not a problem I'm taking Chopper place in the second round!" Alisa said

"What!? but what about your wound?" ussop said said

"I don't care, I've been sitting around long enough, its time I start pulling my own weight around instead of having others pull it for me, I won't have some measly bullet get in the way of getting my friend back from these clowns." Alisa said blowing a Strand of hair from her face. and walking towards Sanji, Zoro and Cray,

"INCREDIBLE EVEN WITH A SERIOUS INJURY ALISA CAPTAIN OF THE SOUND PIRATES IS BRAVELY GOING TO PARTAKE IN THE 2ND ROUND! THE GROGGY RING! I GOT TO SAY, THAT IS ONE DETERMINED CAPTAIN!" Itomimizu yelled out.

"So your participating no matter what huh?" Cray said

"What you got a problem with that? just because I have this stupid thing around my neck doesn't mean I can't do anything, hell I would still be able to kick your ass." Alisa said

"I never said I doubt you could help us, to be honest I'm glad your taking part in this round working together to complete a challenge, And if anything goes wrong out there you can be certain I'll have your back if anything bad goes down. it'll be just like old times" Cray said with a confident smirk

"You mean the times when I always had to save your ass because you wouldn't stop getting into fights with that jerk Ian?" Alisa said

"Oh come on you didn't have to help me "all" the time." Cray said

"Sheesh how in the hell did those two ever become friends?" Ussop said

"Well at least we know where Cray got his smart ass mouth from but those two I don't have problems working together, its Zoro and Sanji." Nami said

Nami then looked and noticed Sanji and Zoro bickering at each other as they were walking towards the field.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GET READY FOR ROUND 2!" Itomimizu yelled


	88. The Groggy Ring

Alisa, Cray, Zoro and Sanji were standing side by side as they could see Hamburg along with 3 other creatures right behind him on the other side of the field, two of them were bit bigger then Hamburg, but the last one was a Waton a cross between a giant and a fishman and he was as tall as a tower. There names was Pickles, Cheese and Big Pan, Itomimizu then started to explain the next round.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE NOW THAT ARE COMBATANTS HAVE TAKEN THE RING! THE VIOLENT COOK SANJI! PIRATE HUNTER ZORO! THE VANDALIZER CRAY OLA AND THE SOUND QUEEN ALISA! AND THERE OPPONENT THE GROGGY MONSTERS! IT IS TIME TO GET THIS ROUND UNDERWAY! NOW THE RULES ARE QUITE SIMPLE ONE FROM EACH CREW CARRIES THE BALL ON TOP OF THERE HEAD, KNOCK YOUR OPPONENTS BALL INTO YOUR OPPONENTS RING AND YOU WIN!" Itomimizu said

"hmph is this what they called us out here for? what a joke." Pickles said

"Get in position ball man." Zoro said to Sanji

"I don't care how pushy you are I still ain't going to be the damn ball, I refuse to wear this stupid thing." Sanji said with the Ball hat on his head.

"Well if you don't like it then I could always take it of your hands." Alisa said nonchalantly and kind of annoyed by Sanjis whining.

"Wow Sanji your going to let one of our injured team members have the ball? you really are a worthless wimp." Zoro said taunting him

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YOU MOSS HEAD!" Sanji yelled at Zoro,

"No its fine Alisa-chan I don't mind wearing it so you don't have to." Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Will you focus Sanji, we have a game to win...and stop looking at her like that." Cray said in an angry tone

everyone was on the sidelines watching as Luffy was cheering them on.

"ZORO! SANJI!, CRAY! ALLY! ITS UP TO YOU GUYS!" Luffy yelled

"YOU GOT THIS ALISA! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!" Whiplash yelled

"Fehuehhueh, cheer them on all you like its still no use everyone in our team is a groggy ring expert." foxy said walking towards them

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Leo said

I doubt I'll need to interfere in this game so I thought i'd watch to you got a problem with that?" foxy said

"Interference is allowed in this game to!? "Nami said

Imbecile its allowed for "every" game. its just some people will stoop to anything to help their team win, while other insist on a fair and square contest you know? so it depends on the situation.. but if you can't even handle a little interference how can you hope to survive as a seafaring pirate? Its a judge of Character." Foxy said

The Referee then blew the whistle.

"Hey Weapons are not allowed in this game! lose the swords!" The referee said

"What? Really? "Zoro said

"YES THIS IS A BALL GAME! IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A BALL GAME IF WEAPONS WERE ALLOWED!" Itomimizu said

"Heh whatever, I'm fine Either way." Zoro said putting his swords to the side

"Are you sure about that? a master swordsman without swords is.." Sanji said

"Is what?" Zoro said

"an even more worthless wimp." Sanji said

Sanji and Zoro then started exchanging blows, Sanji with just kicks towards Zoro and Zoro was just throwing Punches at him. Alisa and Cray just stood there as they watched, Cray was just rubbing the front of his face in frustration While Alisa just had her arms crossed with her eyes closed in annoyance.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!?" Ussop yelled

* * *

Sanji then started to walk in position, while Alisa, Zoro and Cray stayed put to guard there goal.

ALRIGHT THE STRAW HATS BALL MAN SANJI! HAS ENTERED THE OPPONENTS CIRCLE!" Itomimzu yelled

the groggy monsters just looked down at Sanji like this is going to be easy.

ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS ROUND STARTED...READY...SET..." Itomimizu yelled

The Groggy Monsters, Zoro, Cray Alisa and Sanji put on there serious faces.

The referee then blew the whistle

"GO!" itomimizu yelled

Pickles then decided to charge in first right at sanji

"Sling Tackle!" Pickle Yelled

"Everyone stand back i got this!" Sanji yelled running forward

"Sanji wait we need to work as a team!" Cray yelled

Sanji then quickly jumped over Pickles and headed staright for Big Pan.

"_All I got to do is hit that ball into his goal and we'll win the round, its as simple as that." Sanji said in his head_

"Conssier!" sanji yelled preparing to kick the ball off the giants head.

Big Pan the extended his arm forward in front of him Sanji landed on top of it and he suddenly felt himself slipping around on Big Pans arm. Sanji then tried to run off of it but he just felt himself running in place.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY IS HIS ARM SLIPPERY!?" Sanji yelled out still trying to get off of the slippery arm

"IT SEEMS THAT THE COOK IS CAUGHT ON BIG PANS SLIPPERY ARM! NOT SURPRISING WATONS ARE NATURALLY SLIPPERY SKINNED!" Itomimizu yelled

Sanji you Idiot what are you doing!?" Zoro yelled

Hamburg and Bun then started to run towards there opponents goal.

"PUNK PASS!" Big Pan Yelled

Big Pan then slapped Sanji away sending him flying through the air towards the goal. Zoro, Cray and Alisa then started to run towards there Goal to make sure that none of the Groggy Monsters get to him.

Cheese Quickly ran right behind the three he then started to flip forward and then started to roll due his round size.

"ROLLING Grater!" Cheese said as he was coming towards them.

"Look out! you guys!" Cray yelled looking behind him

Alisa and Zoro looked and Quickly jumped out of the way along with Cray.

"Damn I missed."Cheese said

" Don't worry there mine...SWEEPING TACKLE!" Pickles yelled running at them in the side.

all three of them were hit hard, as they were tumbling around the field.

"Alisa are you okay?" cray said

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a measly tackle." Alisa said picking herself up.

"Hamburg!" Cheese yelled

Hamburg then jumped into the air, Big Pan quickly ran towards he then Quickly dived and underhanded him to launch him higher into the air. Hamburg quickly caught Sanji and put him in a diving position as he was ready to Dunk Sanji right into the Goal. Zoro was the first one to run towards the goal as fast as he can but Pickles was already ahead of them gaurding the Goal

"Spinning Tackle!" Pickles yelled as he started to rapidly spin towards Zoro, the attack hit Zoro head on and he was sent across the field, Pickles then stopped his spinning.

"SANJI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! GET OUT OF HIS GRASP!" Cray yelled

"CRAY WATCHOUT!" Alisa yelled

they both Buns coming at them again with his Rolling attack. Cray and Alisa Quickly Jumped out of the way. and as they were in the air, Alisa quickly came with an idea.

"Cray Quick Take my hand! and I'll toss you towards Sanji!' Alisa yelled

"Good Idea!. " Cray yelled grabbing her arm

Alisa then Took a hold of his arm and then with all her Strength Tossed him towards Hamburg ready to dunk Sanji into the Goal. as he was getting closer to him he quickly flipped himself over on a drop kick possession he then pulled his legs back as far as he could

"IRO DROP KICK!" Cray yelled out as his two color powered legs hit Hamburg right in his back. Hamburg grunted in pain as he felt the kicks hit him but it did loosen his grip on Sanji, Sanji finally got out and quickly kicked Hamburg in the face sending him to the ground.

Zoro quickly took Pickles by the leg who was Distracted by Cray interference, and quickly started to spin him around using all of his Strength.

Rolling Grater!" Cheese yelled heading straight for Alisa,

Alisa quickly rolled out of the way as buns stopped, and stood up.

"Missed me Doofus." Alisa said blowing the strand of hair from her face.

Cheese quickly starting to get angry. and was ready to come at her again.

"Look behind you big guy." Alisa said

Zoro then threw Pickles right at Cheese, causing them both to clash into each other,

"a Fine toss." Alisa said

"Thanks." Zoro said taking a breath.

Both Cray and Sanji then landed on the ground on there feet.

"Your Welcome." Cray said

"I had it under control Cray, I didn't need your help." Sanji said

"Yeah so that little performance of you being tossed around and flying through the air is your sense of having it "under control" huh?" Zoro said

"If Cray have given me a few more seconds I would've been out of that idiots grasp in a heart beat." Sanji said

"You would've cost us the game you idiot!" Zoro said

"You think you could do a better job!?" Sanji said

"Will you guys stop arguing!? We need to stay focused and start working as a team or else were going to lose!" Cray said getting angry

STAY OUT OF IT!" Sanji and Zoro yelled at him as they continued there arguing.

"These guys are at each others throats so much its not even funny." Alisa said

"Tell me about it, and imagine having to deal with it everyday." Cray said

suddenly a huge shadow appeared blocking the sun light from all of them the four of them looked up and saw a huge boot above them the, boot then grew large sharp spikes.

"TOO BAD DANCE!" Big Pan said as his foot came down.

"The four of them quickly jumped out of the way as the deadly boot came crashing down. Big Pan then started running after the four as he was trying to stomp them all with his spike boots

'Are you kidding me? Spikes?!" Cray yelled

"HEY REF! WHAT HAPPENED NO WEAPONS ALLOWED!?" Sanji yelled

"The referee was sweating and simply turned his head away from the field whistling.

"WHOA! CAN YOU BE ANY MORE BLATANT!? "Ussop yelled on the sidelines

"THATS STRAIGHT UP UNFAIR!" Whiplash yelled

"If he misses a play, its out of his hands, Feuhfefefefe!" foxy started laughing.

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND REF!" Sanji yelled kicking his shoe off towards the Referee which hit straight in the face.

"Hey Hold on Sanji!" nami said

"YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING YOU BASTARD! CALL IT OUT!" Sanji yelled while Ussop was holding him back

I didn't see a thing." referee said

"LIAR!" Sanji yelled pushing forward

Someone help me stop him!" ussop yelled

Leo Quickly came in and started to push him back.

"Get your hands off me you damn Ape!" Sanji yelled

"Your going to cost us the game! you can't attack the ref like that!" Leo yelled

The Referee then blew the whistle and took out a bright yellow card

"Yellow Card for Sanji of the S.H.S Alliance!" Referee yelled

"SAY WHAT!?" Sanji yelled

"AND THERES THE YELLOW CARD WARNING ONE MORE AND SANJI WILL GET A RED EJECTION CARD!" Itomimizu yelled

'I'LL EJECT YOU!" Sanji yelled at him

Big Pan was now carrying an axe swinging it down towards Zoro, Cray and Alisa.

"WHAT ABOUT THAT WEAPON HE'S CARRYING AN AX NOW! "Sanji yelled

The referee simply turned his head again.

"What Ax? I don't see an Ax?" The referee said

"LOOK ITS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sanji yelled

"Sanji give it a rest don't you see they want to get you mad!" Ussop said

"I'm not letting him get away with this!" Sanji yelled

"You need to calm down!" Leo yelled

"I Won't!" Sanji yelled

"This is for Chopper, Gwen and Alisa's sake Dammit! knock it off! Stop letting them get to you!" Leo yelled

"Don't worry. then I'll beat him up!" Luffy yelled out walking towards the ref only for Ussop to keep him back again

Back with Cray, Zoro and Alisa they continued to run away from the axe Wielding giant, but as they were Alisa started to feel a huge pain in her abdomen area as she was running she could feel something she put put her hand on the side of her stomach she then looked at her hand and noticed her hand Damp with her blood.

"Alisa your losing blood!" Cray yelled

"Don't worry about it, its just a little scratch no big deal." Alisa said holding her side while running

"No big deal?! your wound is slowly opening back up." Cray said worried

"Just ignore it!" Alisa said through gritting teeth.

everyone could see that Alisa was lagging behind Zoro and Cray.

"UH OH IT SEEMS THAT CAPTAIN ALISA IS IN BIG TROUBLE! SHE'S LAGGING BEHIND!" Itomimizu yelled announcing

Sanji then heard what Itomimizu yelled out.

"Alisa-chan is in trouble!? Don't worry I'll save you! I'm Back in the game!" Sanji yelled getting back into the field he then ran back in place with the other three.

So finally decided to come back to us huh?" Zoro said

"Shut up! I'm only back her running with you so I can take care of Alisa-chan!" Sanji yelled

"Save it! I don't need to be taking care of? I'm fine!" Alisa yelled

"We can't keep running like this!" Cray yelled

"Your right but we can change our game plan now that we know they've got weapons. "Zoro said

"Its time to show these cheaters who's boss!" Cray yelled

"I couldn't agree more!" Alisa yelled

All four of them quickly turned around towards the Behemoth.

"Its Time to take him out!" Sanji yelled running forward towards Big Pan

"Stay out of my way! I can handle him myself!" Zoro yelled running forward

"Guys we need to work together!" Cray yelled running forward with Alisa. Zoro and Sanji were already well ahead from Cray and Alisa

"LISTEN TO HIM YOU TWO! YOUR A TEAM REMEMBER!?" Nami yelled on the sidelines

"Just Ignore them! We'll just come up with a plan of our own!" Alisa yelled

"Well what is it you had in mind?" Cray said

alisa looked at Big Pan and the Ball that was on top of his head. she was thinking how the Behemoths Skin was slippery so naturally he was going to use that to his advantage against them, she was thinking of how she you can use that to her advantage.

"Cray that little Snapper Hand technique that you showed me earlier." alisa said

"Yeah what about it." Cray said

"Just be ready to act when I say, heres the plan." Alisa getting close to Cray and whispering in his ear.

"You think it will work?" Cray said

"I don't know, it all depends on what the Big guys next move is like." Alisa said

Cray then nodded in agreement and then they then started to catch up towards Zoro and Sanji As they were getting closer. Big Pan then Dived down towards the four with his arms spread out in front of himself

"Loach Scooping Slide." Big Pan said as he belly flops on the field causing a massive shock wave that lifted the four up into the air and then landing on his slippery back.

"Loach Racing Circus." Big Pan yelled as as he contorted himself into a wheel shape.

Zoro was having trouble trying to keep on his feet. While Sanji, Cray and Alisa were able to stay on there feet.

"Cray Quick Hold onto my Arm and keep your eyes closed. it going to get pretty dizzy!" Alisa yelled

All four of them were now quickly being spinned around in a huge circle

"IT SEEMS THAT THE S.H.S TEAM IS IN TROUBLE! AND AS FOR THE THREE OTHER PLAYERS THEY HAVE GOTTEN BACK INTO THE GAME! BUT THERE ATTIRE IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT HAMBURG THEIR LEADER IS WEARING IRON KNUCKLES AND IRON ELBOW GUARDS CHEESE IS WEARING SPIKED SHIELD ON HIS BACK WHILE PICKLES HAS DONNED SPIKED SHOULDER GUARDS! THIS CLEARLY VIOLATES THE "NO WEAPON ALLOWED" RULE!" Itomimizu yelled as the three Groggy monster came back but this carrying weapons of there own.

The Referee had his back turned while he was doing stretches. While Ussop was trying to keep luffy from attacking hiim

"OH BUT THE REFEREE JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE HIS BACK TURNED RIGHT NOW AS HE DOES SOME STRECHES!" Itomimizu yelled

"I think its time to Crush this sorry excuse for a team? Don't you agree Leader?...Pickles?" "Cheese said

"Absolutely." Pickles said

Hamburg just started to snicker.

"Loach Coaster." Big Pan said as he uncurls and points his arms upwards that sent the four straight into the air. leaving Zoro and Sanji dazed, Cray Kept his grip on Alisa as she told him.

"Okay Cray open your eyes!." Alisa yelled

"Cray opened his eyes, he still felt a felt little dazed but he could see the Ball wide open.

"Here We Go! IRO SNAPPER HAND!" Cray yelled

a Colored hand then extended out and shot right towards the ball that was on top of Big Pans head. The hand then Stuck on top of the ball

"GOT IT!" Cray yelled

Cray then used all of his strength to Pull the ball that was latched on top of Big Pans head but it was hard to it pull off. Big Pan noticed what he was doing and then tried to quickly put his hands on top of his head to keep it in place.

Alisa Quickly grabbed Cray by his waist and then helped him pull.

"COME ON PUUUUUULLLLLL!" Alisa yelled

"and then with both of there strengths they manages to pull the ball right off of Big Pans head, just before he put his hands on the top of his head

"INCREDIBLE BOTH CRAY AND ALISA HAS SUCCESSFULLY PULLED THERE OPPONENTS BALL RIGHT OFF OF HIS HEAD!" Itomimizu yelled

"it worked, it worked Alisa I can;t believe it worked!" Cray yelled in excitement as he was pulling the ball back to them.

This Caught Foxy by Surprise and he was starting to get nervous.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!?" Foxy yelled out at the Groggy Monster

"Okay lets go." Hamburg said

"Right.. SPINNING TACKLE!" Pickles yelled spinning rapidly

"Both Hamburg and Cheese then Quickly jumped on top of Pickles and were launched in the air by the Rapid spinning of there partner. Hamburg quickly went not for Sanji, but instead Zoro.

"Hamburger Hammer!" Hamburg yelled as he slammed his Iron Knuckles into Zoro making him crash down into the field.

Cheese was high in the air looking at Cray and Alisa still in the air as well with the ball that was latched off. Big Pan Quickly jumped into the air ready to strike.

"Now Big Pan!" Cheese yelled forming into a ball

"PUNK SPIKE!" Big Pan yelled as he hit Buns right towards Cray and Alisa as they were bringing the ball close to them both Cray and Alisa saw the Spiky Back coming towards them.

" Cray Quickly took the large ball and put it right in front of them both to use as a form of cushion, The ball managed to absorb some of the impact from Buns Attack as they both literally rolled over him while they were in the air.

"Phew that was a close one." Cray said

As soon as Cray said that a huge shadow appeared above them as they a huge yellow gloved hand ready to strike them. Cray knew there was no way to get of the way, and So Cray with all of his Strength took Alisa by the hand and Quickly tossed her to the side.

"Cray what are you doing?" Alisa said

Cray quickly tossed the ball to her, as they yellow glove slammed down right onto Cray causing him to crash down right into field jsut like Zoro

"CRAY!" Alisa yelled as landed onto the field pretty hard but thanks to the ball that was tossed to her was able to absorb some of the impact as she was rolling across the field.

Sanji was out on the field try to recover fro his dizziness, as he did he noticed both Zoro and Cray on the field on the ground unresponsive and through blurry vision he could see Alisa slowly getting up with the ball. he could see that Big Pan and Pickles was ready for another attack towards Alisa Pickles Quickly ran towards Big Pan quickly latched into his mouth.

"Human Cannonball!" Big pan yelled as he spit Pickles out with high velocity right towards Alisa

Sanji noticed this and Quickly started to Run Towards Alisa.

"ALISA-CHAN!" Sanji yelled

"Alisa quickly turned towards Sanji as he pushed the ball and her out of the way as Pickles Made contact with Sanji,

"Size Attack! Small-" Pickles said

Pickles then butted Sanji up into the air as hamburg went jumped up and hit Sanji head on with his Iron Knuckles sending him flying straight towards Buns.

"Medium-" Hamburg said

which then Quickly butted Sanji Back into the Air with his Spiky shield.

"Large-" Cheese said

Big Pan then used his palm to slam Sanji right into the ground.

"Xtra Large!" Big Pan yelled

Sanji, Zoro and Cray were both laying in the ground barely conscious as they surrounded by the Groggy Monsters as they snickering seeing that there attacks has worked perfectly.

"ZORO! SANJI! CRAY!" Luffy yelled

The Straw Hats and the Sound Pirates all looked with concern as they saw there friends losing the fight.

"UH OH IT SEEMS THAT TEAM S.H.S IS DONE FOR! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO!?" Itomimizu yelled

Suddenly a big ball was then flying towards Pickles and it hit hard in the face surprising the team they all turned towards Alisa who had a flash of anger in her eyes as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"HEY YOUR CHEATING COWARDS! YOU FORGOT ONE MORE! COME AND GET ME IF YOU GOT THE GUTS!" Alisa yelled

Hamburg, Cheese and Pickles looked at her with anger, as they see her toss insults at her.

"WOAH WOULD YOU LIKE AT THAT! CAPTAIN ALISA IS CALLING THE GROGGY MONSTERS OUT! WITH THREE OF HER COMRADES INCAPACITATED COULD SHE HANDLE IT ON HER OWN!?" Itomimizu yelled

The Groggy Monsters decided to leave the Zoro, Sanji and Cray alone and they all went out for Alisa with there Weapons. Hamburg was the first one to get close to her.

"Hamburger Hammer!" Hamburg yelled as he jumped into the air ready to attack head on at Alisa. Alisa quickly back flipped out of the way of the attack and then Quickly jumped up herself. he looked at Hamburg dead in the eyes and Quickly Round house kicked him in the face so hard it caused to be pushed back at least couple feet away.

"I may not have my devil fruit powers, but I still have enough physical strength to put a dent in all you bastards!" Alisa yelled

Cheese was the next to to try an Attack Alisa with his Spiked Shield as he did a deadly rolling attack towards Alisa and at the same time Hamburg went for another punch towards Alisa, Alisa quickly Grabbed a hold of Hamburgs arm and with all of her Strength threw him over her and right on top of Cheese

Everyone on the sidelines was just staring in awe as Alisa was handling the two Groggy Monsters on her own. Alisa was heavily breathing and sweating and in the corner of her mouth blood was seen coming out. she then felt an excruciating pain from her abdomen that she couldn't help but Grunt and then take a knee. Alisa looked at her hand and noticed that it was drenched in blood and part of her shirt was starting to get partially soaked. She could see a figure coming towards at fast speed.

"Got..to.. get out of the way." Alisa said

Cray was still on the ground back toward the ground looking at the cloudy blue sky, Cray then slowly turned himself and noticed Sanji Zoro not that far away from where he was laying and they looked they gotten the shit beaten out of them, he then looked on and noticed the Groggy Monsters ganging up on Alisa.

"Ally...Don't worry I'll help you." Cray said in a slow desperate and scared tone as he was picking himself up as fast as he could.

_("How cute is this suppose your mommy and daddy?")_

C mon Work...Prism Coating." Cray said concentrating

he was focusing he could feel painful jolts as he was focusing small sparks started to come from his body hut nothing else the Prism coating was slowly forming around his body but then Quickly faded.

"COME ON!" Cray yelled

Alisa couldn't evade anymore as Pickles came with an attack

"SWEEPING TACKLE!" Pickles yelled

Alisa was then hit by the attack head on, Alisa then Coughed out blood as she was sent skidding across the field. The Straw Hats and Sound Pirates on the sidelines looked in horror.

"ALISA!" everyone yelled out

"Thats it I'm going out there!" Whiplash yelled

"Whiplash No! we can't!" Leo said

"There gonna Kill her!" Whiplash yelled

"Believe me I want to head in there just as much as you do but if we interfere we'll be disqualified and we'll lose Gwen and Chopper to the Foxy Pirates!? do you think thats what Alisa would want?!"" Leo yelled

"Listen to him Whiplash, we have no choice." Puto said

"But?" Whiplash yelled

"No Buts! We Now stand down and bear it!" Leo yelled to him like a sergeant.

"Whiplash just stood there looking out as he saw Alisa trying her best to get up

Then suddenly something snapped inside Cray as he saw her best friend get pummeled like that.

_(Cray fell to the Ground with a thud as Alisa punched Ian in the stomach trying help Cray)_

_Are you Okay little man?" Alisa said_

_Cray then started to Cry._

_"Oh come on don't cry." Alisa said_

his body then suddenly started to flash Red, Green and Blue Rapidly as his anger boiled up as he saw the Four Groggy Monsters were laughing and cheering in triumph as if they already won.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Cray yelled as the sparks quickly disappeared, Everyone including the Groggy monsters looked and saw that Crays entire body was covered in a optical glassy white. as it shined when the sun hit him.

"There we go." Cray said satisfied that he got his prism coating working again. he then looked at the groggy monster who were also looking at him.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Cray yelled

Alisa Quickly looked up and noticed the Groggy turned from her as she saw Cray standing. Alisa got on her knees weak barely able to stand up.

"JUST LAY THERE ALLY! DON'T WORRY! I'M GOING TO MAKE THESE BASTARDS PAY!" Cray yelled out.

as Cray yelled out he could here footsteps coming from behind and as he turned he noticed that Sanji and Zoro were up as well.

"Are you guys are all right?" Cray said

"You could say that." Zoro said

"Are you two going to continue arguing with each other or am I going to have to help my friend by myself?" Cray said

Sanji then lit a Ciggerate.

"Me and Zoro decided to work together for a short amount of time and besides...I won't stand by while I see a beautiful woman get hurt especially by a buncha cowardly cheating punks." Sanji said with a spark of anger in his voice

"Good." Cray said

INCREDIBLE THE ARTIST, COOK, AND SWORDSMAN ARE BACK UP ON THERE FEET AGAIN! THEY MUST BE INCREDIBLY TOUGH THEY REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GAME EXCITING! BUT DO THESE THREE HAVE THE STRENGTH LEFT TO FIGHT?!" Itomimizu yelled

The Starw Hats and the Sound Pirates cheered on

"THERE BACK UP!" Ussop yelled with tears in his eyes

"GET THOSE PUNKS YOU GUYS!" Puto yelled baring his sharp teeth.

Foxy then walked closely to the field

"Hey You Guys." foxy said to the Groggy Monsters

the four of them then turned towards him.

"ONE MONSTER BURGER PLEASE!" Foxy said pointing at them

Everyone in foxys crew then had surprised look on there face. Foxy then started to Laugh

"What? What could that mean?" Nami said

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Leo said

"Do they sell burgers here in this game to? "Luffy said

"Obviously not Luffy." Ussop said

"MY WORD! OUR BOSS HAS JUST ORDERED A MONSTER BURGER!" Itomimuzu yelled

the Groggy monster then pulled out more Weapons, Hamburg took out a couple metal clubs, Pickles took out two swords Cheese took out a kind of Grating Weapon and as he rolled in place the ground beneath started Graze grass all the way down till there was nothing but dirt under neath him and Big Pan who now had his ball back on top of his head again, was carrying two Big Pans and clashing them together.

"Grind em like a burger patty." Hamburg said

"And slice em Good like fresh Pickles." Pickles said

" Grating them like Dairy Cheese." Cheese said

"who are the Guests!?" The foxy crew yelled

"Green Lettuce, Mustard, and Ketchup." Cheese, Pickles and Hamburg said

"And crush it all between big pans and you get." Big Pan yelled

"A Monster Burger!" the Groggy monster yelled

Zoro, Cray and Sanji just looked at them with no fear whats so ever.

"THEIRS NO ESCAPE FOUL PLAY LIKE THIS CLEARLY CALLS FOR A RED CARD! THE S.H.S ALLIANCE IS IN A TOUGH BIND!...BUT IT SEEMS THAT THE REF JUST HAPPENED TO HAVE HIS BACK TURNED AS HE STRETCHES!" Itomimizu yelled

Nami and Ussop were both trying to stop Luffy from attacking the ref as he gettign ready to beat him up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Luffy yelled

STOP LUFFY!" Ussop yelled

BUT!?" Luffy yelled

They want you to interfere!?" Ussop said

didn't you hear what that Leo guy said? we need to stand down and bear it." Nami said

"EVERYTHING'S SET! THE GROGGY MONSTERS COMMENCE THERE ATTACK! WHAT EVER HAPPENS NOW DON'T BLAME ME!" Itomimizu yelled

Hamburg then started to come after Sanji as he was continuously pounding the ground with his two metal Clubs

Sanji then tapped his foot

"I can't make much with third-rate ingredient like you guys." Sanji said

"Your mincemeat now." Hamburg said coming closer

"Sanji then started to quickly backflip towards Hamburg which caught him by surprise

"Torisieme Hachis" Sanji said as he got close to him

Sanji then quickly Planted three Strong fast paced kicks right into Hamburgs face which caused him to fall backwards. Sanji then Quickly kicked him right in the Chest which caused him to bounce back Sanji then Kicked him twice over the back of the head and then as he jumped planted his feet on his face. Sanji then Quickly landed on his hands on the ground right underneath Hamburgs Chin.

"Bouquetière Shot!" Sanji yelled as he Sprung up kicking upwards with both of his feet, the Kick was so strong it sent hamburg flying up into the air right into the Clashing Big Pans that the Waton was wielding.

"LEADER!" Cheese and Pickles said

"Uh oh." Big Pan said lifting up the pans he could see Hamburg just slide off and fall to the ground unconscious.

"How dare you." Pickles yelled out as he done his spinning tackle attack with his sword out ready to cut up Sanji.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Cheese said as he was doing his rolling Grater Technique

"Oh no you Don't!" Cray yelled as he was running towards Pickles, as Zoro went to stop Cheese as Cheese was getting ready to run over Zoro stopped in his tracks and closed his concentrating.

"No Sword Style...TATSU MAKI!" Zoro yelled as he spinned himself creating a small vortex that sent Cheese flying right into Big Pans Chest as his chest was being grated as he was being pushed back. Cheese then slowly stopped and fell to the ground with Big Pan about to Fall back Sanji Quickly Ran behind Big Pan and gave one of his powerful kicks to the back

"Anti-Manner Kick Course." Sanji yelled

Big Pan was left in a painful state as he just stood there

"WHAT IS THIS!? HE KICKED BIG PANS HUGE BODY UPRIGHT AS HE WAS FALLING! THE FOXY TEAM IS IN A PINCH!" Itomimizu yelled

"I'll Slice you up!" Pickles yelled as he saw Cray coming towards him

"Iro H. Double Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled as he quickly jumped over Pickles spinning Tackle he then launched both of his arms towards Pickles as the Snapper hands were Quickly being wrapped around him. Pickles could then feel himself being Strangled by the Snapper as he tried to spin but to no avail and then dropped the two swords that he was carrying. Pickles could feel the Snapper hands that were wrapped him starting to heat up Pickles tried to gget himself free but to no avail.

"HEY TOSS HIM OVER HERE! I want to teach teach this punk a lesson of my own. " Alisa yelled

Cray turned and noticed Alisa on her feet holding her side. Cray Smirked as he Quickly unwrapped Pickles but still Restraining him

"ALRIGHT HERE COMES THE SERVE!" Cray yelled as he pulled back he then launched him himself forward as he went straight for a head on attack behind Pickles. Cray Quickly mixed Both Red and and Green in one arm and then mixing Blue and Red in the other arm.

"Iro Iro no...SC CANNON!" Cray yelled as he shot both arms at the same time, both of the attacks then formed into each other to make a nice shade of red that hit Pickles in the back. Pickles was sent straight towards Alisa, Alisa then Quickly started to run towards him, she Quickly jumped and in mid air and with the all the strength she had left delivered a devastating Drop kick right into Pickles Stomach that made Pickles Keel over as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Take that you cheating Bastard." Alisa said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"NOW PICKLES IS OUT FOR THE COUNT! IT SEEMS THAT EVERYTHING IS NOW TURNING IN THE S.H.S ALLIANCES FAVOR!...AND NOW IT SEEMS THAT THE SWORDSMAN ZORO IS GOING OUT IN THE OFFENSIVE RUNNING TOWARDS THE BALL MAN BIG PAN!" Zoro yelled

"You won't get by me!" Cheese said

Sanji the quickly ran ehind cheese and roundhouse Kick him away right into the sidelines, The Ref who had his back turned the whole time was then hit by the incoming monster.

STAY OUT OF ARE WAY YOU AND THE REF!" Sanji yelled

The Ref then painfully crawled out from underneath of the unconscious body.

"You did that on purpose...you attacked the referee...RED CARD!" The Ref said taking out a card

But the card wasn't red but instead it was love card that Sanji gave to nami and Robin a while back.

"what?...What the? Wheres my cards? and my whistle?" The Ref said who the fell unconscious as well

robin then looked at Nami.

"Your such a naughty girl." Robin said with smirk

Nami who was now wearing a whistle over her neck reached into her shirt and pulled out the yellow and red cards.

"What can I say, Old habits die hard." Nami said

Back on the Field Zoro Quickly started to run towards Sanji. Sanji Quickly extended his leg out as Zoro landed on top of it.

"ARME DE L AIR POWER SHOOT! "Sanji yelled Launching Zoro up in the air towards Big Pan As Zoro Got close he quickly grabbed the top of Big Pans Mouth as he went over him lifting the giant waton into the Air and towards the goal.

"WHAT NO WAY! THE WATON IS AIRBORNE!" Itomimizu yelled

"GOOOOOOO!" The Straw Hats and Sound Pirates yelled out

foxy was left in a state of shock as Zoro Dunked the Watons head Straight into the Goal.

"GOAL GOAL GOOOAAALLLL!" Itomimizu yelled out

"WOOHOO YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Nami yelled

"YEAHHHH! WE WON! WE WON!" Luffy and ussop yelled victory jumping

"YEEEEEEES! TAKE THAT!" Whiplash yelled Hugging both Leo and Puto with his two Tentacles.

Gwen Quickly snatched Chopper away from Porche who then started to cry.

"NOOOOO HE WAS MINE! WAAAAAAAAH!" Porche yelled out crying

Gwen started twirling Chopper around in Happiness

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" Gwen and Chopper yelled in excitement with both of them having tears of Joy.

"Woah Awesome they were amazing!" One of the Foxy crew members said out as other whistling and cheering

"That Woman Captain sure Packs a Punch did you see how she tried to handle all three of them with those injuries? She's Incredible!" another Foxy crewmember yelled

"SHUT UP! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?...errrrgh this is ludicrous no one has ever beaten the Groggy monsters!" Foxy said in frustration and grinding teeth.

The ref then suddenly regained consciousness

Hey Ref? wakey wakey" nami said

"What is it?" the ref said

"you better make your call, go ahead here." Nami said handing him the whistle

"Oh yeah thank you that last move was a foul if i ever seen you, he's out of the game." the Ref said blowing the whislte

**(WHISTLE NOISE)**

AND THATS THE FINAL WHISTLE THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS THE GROGGY RING MATCH IS OFFICIALLY OVER! ITS THE END OF AN ERA THE GROGGY MONSTERS HAVE FINALLY BEEN DETHRONED AS KING OF THE RING OUR NEW CHAMPIONS AND WINNERS OF THE SECOND ROUND IS ZORO! SANJI! CRAY! AND ALISA OF THE S.H.S ALLIANCE!" Itomimizu yelled

"Nice Work your a real pro." Nami said walking away leaving the ref in a state of shock.

HAHAHAHA! WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!? LIKE OUR MEN COULD EVER LOSE TO YOU!" Luffy yelled laughing

"YEAH OUR CAPTAIN IS AS TOUGH AS NAILS! THEY DON'T CALL HER THE SOUND QUEEN FOR NOTHING!" Whiplash yelled

"Hey Nami! Hey Robin! Was I great?" Sanji said twirling around with heart eyes

"You were just wonderful." Robin said

Your nothing but a jerk don;t scare us like that!" Ussop yelled slightly hitting Zoro on the arm

"Alright now quit it." Zoro said agitated

Cray was walking off of the field with Alisa.

"Alisa!" Whiplash, Leo and Puto yelled as they were running towards there Captain.

Are you okay?" Leo said

""I'm fine just got a bit banged up back there." Alisa said

"More then just banged up if i say so myself." Whiplash said

"I'm still standing aren't I?" Alisa said

"Yeah you are." Cray said smiling

"So that was the specialt moves that you wanted to show me earlier Cray? "Alisa said

"Yes Although doing it earlier was a bit difficult to do for some reason." Cray said

"And So I guess me getting hurt was the motivation to get it working again?" Alisa said

"Well I guess? you had me worried I had to do something, and when I saw you on the ground I just...snapped...I couldn't bear it seeing you like that." Cray said

"Well whatever it did to get it working again...thank you." Alisa said

Cray just smiled

"HEY CRAY! ALLY! THE REST OF YOU GUYS! COME ON ITS TIME TO GET CHOPPER AND GWEN BACK!" Luffy yelled waving them by to get over there with the rest of them

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT!...ugh never mind. come on guys." Alisa said

The S.H.S alliance was starting to walk towards the stage where the rest of the Foxy crew was.

"NOW AS I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW AT THE END OF OUR FIGHT OUR WINNERS THE S.H.S ALLIANCE CAN CLAIM THERE HARD EARN PRIZES! ONE FOR EACH CAPTAIN! WILL THEY BOTH TAKE ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF FOXYS CREW! OR TAKE ONE OF THEM WILL TAKE A MEMBER AND THE OTHER THE JOLLY ROGER!? EITHER WAY ITS UP TO THE CAPTAINS AND THE CAPTAINS ALONE, NOW DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Itomimizu yelled

As the S.H.S Alliance was getting close to the stage to get there crew members back, Alisa was surprisingly slowing down.

"Alisa?" Leo said looking back

"Just keep going I'm...I'm." Alisa said weakly

Suddenly Alisas vision then started to become blurry and then out of nowhere she then threw up blood onto the ground. everyone turned and noticed Alisa's Condition.

"What.. are you guys.. look... at." Alisa then slowly collapsed to the ground as her wound completely opened up as Blood started covering the ground that she was laying on, everyone Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Cray, Leo, Puto, Whiplash Gwen and Chopper looked as they saw Alisa on the ground unresponsive.

"ALLY!" Cray yelled as he ran to her along with everyone else, Cray Quickly rolled her over as her hair was covering her face

"ALLY! ALLY! COME ON! WE NEED A...WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Cray yelled with tears in his eyes

"Gwe...Gwen." Alisa said with blood coming out of her mouth turning her head to the stage and pointing at her staring at the stage.

"SHE ASKING FOR GWEN! SHE WANTS GWEN!" Cray yelled

"Luffy was bug eyed along with Everyone else. Luffy quickly turned towards the stage

"CHOPPER! WE WANT CHOPPER BACK!" Luffy yelled

Chopper and Gwen quickly ran off of the stage throwing there foxy masks off and running towards there friends.

"your going to be okay Ally, Gwen and Chopper are on there way and there going to fix you right up." Cray said

Alisa was unresponsive

"ALLY! ALLY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Cray yelled continuing to Cry shaking her

**And thats it the Groggy Rings are done, man this was a llong one probably the longest chapter I ever did 7,000 words! but were almost done with the Davy back fights. remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you all next time! Bye for now!**


	89. The Final Round

The S.H.S Alliance were outside a recovery tent, that Alisa was placed in, Chopper and Gwen were inside the tent taking care of Alisa's serious injuries. Cray was was simply sitting down by the entrance of the tent twiddling his thumbs with huge concern while everybody just watched.

"Oh man, poor Cray, I've never seen him like this before." Nami said

"Dammit, I should've seen this coming I should've convinced her more not to join in that fight." Leo said feeling Guilty

"Come on Leo there was nothing that you would've said that would change her mind, once she commits to something she follows through with it no matter what." Puto said

Whiplash the turned towards Luffy

"So are you sure that Chopper will be able to help Gwen?" Whiplash said

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have picked him as my doctor if I didn't think he was the best, I'm sure Ally thought the same way with your doctor Gwen." Luffy said

"Good Point, Alisa has always been like this ever since I met her, she was always picky." Whiplash said.

Chopper then walked out of the tent as Cray stood up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cray said

"Me and Gwen manage to stabilize her condition, but shes still in pretty bad shape." Chopper said

Cray quickly ran into the tent along with everyone else. they saw Gwen finish wrapping up and dressing her wound on the side of her they could see at least a dozen bloody

Bandages that were replaced. Gwen was seen with gloves on, disinfecting and finishing stitching up her wound. after she was Gwen then slowly got up and took off her gloves and surgical mask.

"So how is she?" Whiplash said

"Lets just say that without Choppers help...I don't even want to talk about it, she lost a lot of blood and there was some internal bleeding forming around the abdomen, me and Chopper had to drain some of the excess blood that was forming luckily we manage to catch it before it got any worse, all she needs is just some rest, although thanks to that Sea Prism Bracelet strapped around her neck its going to take a while for her to be fully recovered the sooner we can get that thing off of her the better." Gwen said wiping away the sweat from her head

"Oh Wow Gwen-Chan! your amazing not only being a cook but an excellent doctor as well, Alisa-chan is lucky to have you." Sanji said swooing around

Cray then gave out a sigh of relief.

"Shes tough I'll give her that." Zoro said

Cray then quickly picked up Chopper and gave him a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Cray said as he gently put Chopper down he then walked to Gwen and gave her hug as well.

"Thank you so much." Cray said trying to fight back tears as he let go of her.

Cray then continued to look at Alisa.

"Your going to be okay." Cray said with a smile to a resting Alisa

Luffy then adjusted his Straw Hat and walked towards Cray, putting a hand on Crays shoulder

Don't worry, were going to win this game no matter what...I Promise." Luffy said with determination

Cray turned towards Luffy who gave a look of reassurance.

"Thanks." Cray said wiping away his tears

Luffy then smiled

"So come on, We got one more round to go." Luffy said walking out of the tent along with everyone else. Cray took one last look at Alisa and then smiled.

"Just rest up Ally we'll get that neck bracelet off before you know it." Cray said walking out of the tent.

As Cray left the tent a single tear dropped out of one of Alisas eyes.

* * *

Back outside of the tent the Foxy Pirates were getting ready for the final round.

"So S.H.S Alliance it seems that we are now tied, I got to say this game has become quite exciting." foxy said

"Exciting? My Captain is laying there hurt because of you, you red nosed jerk!" Whiplash yelled at him

"Hey its not my fault..If I recall it was her choice to participate in the last game, she knew the risk she has no one to blame but herself." Foxy said shrugging with hsi arms crossed

"I should kick your ass right now!" Cray yelled

"You could try art boy but keep in mind...you put a hand on me then you can kiss that key goodbye, and besides the next round will be starting soon and its my favorite one...The Combat round, and the best part since Alisa is out of commotion that leaves you Straw Hat, but I'll give your fair warning, No one has ever beaten me in the combat round...You maybe Captain now but you'll be swabbing my deck soon, you and Alisa" foxy said

"Oh yeah you think you can beat me you in a fight?" Luffy said

Feuhheuh, maybe so, maybe not, but this isn't a fight my boy...it is a game." foxy said walkign away

"HERE WE ARE FOLKS! AFTER TWO ASTOUNDING ROUNDS WE HAVE FINALLY COME TO THE MAIN EVENT! THE COMBAT ROUND! TO START IT OFF WE MSUT DECIDE ON THE BATTLEFIELD? THE TWO COMPETITORS MUST NOW SPIN THE COMPLETELY UN BIASED CANNON AND WHEREVER IT STOPS AND SHOOTS IS THE PLACE WHERE THEY"LL DO BATTLE!" Itomimizu yelled

Both Luffy and Foxy spinned the cannon and as it spinned and slowly stopped the cannon quickly towards Foxys ship and fired.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE BATTLEFIELD HAS NOW BEEN SET! AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BY SHERE COINCIDENCE ON THE DECK FOXYS MAIN SHIP: THE SEXY FOXY!" Itomimizu yelled

"The match hasn't even stared and your already cheating!?" Ussop yelled

"HERE ARE THE RULES TWO CAPTAINS WILL NOW FACE EACH OTHER IN A DUEL! EVERYTHING WITHIN FIFTY METERS OF WHERE THE CANNONBALL LANDED IS CONSIDERED PART OF THE BATTLEFIELD IN OTHER WORDS IT IS A HUNDRED METER WIDE CIRCLE MEASURING FROM THE CENTER OF THE SHIP! WEAPONS AND ANYTHING ELSE FOUND INSIDE THE CIRCLE ARE ALLOWED TO BE USED! HOWEVER OUTSIDE CREW MEMBERS STRICTLY FORBIDEEN FROM ENTERING THE CIRCLE KNOCK YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF BOUNDS AND YOU WIN THE MATCH! ALSO AS LONG AS YOUR IN THE CIRCLE FIGHTING IN THE AIR OR WATER IS FINE!" Itomimizu finished out

Luffy and Ussop were invited into the Sexy foxy to pick there costume.

"WOAH WHAT ALL THIS STUFF!?" Luffy said excited along with Ussop

"This is the dressing room, you got to wear boxing gloves pretty much everything else goes." the escort said

"This is awesome!" Luffy said

this place looks more like a costume shop then a dressing room." Ussop said going through the clothes

"I don't even know what to wear? Do you think it would be okay if I could wear all of them at once? " Luffy said trying on different hats.

Ussop then turned around and noticed something that put a huge smile on my face.

"Luffy i think I found the right thing for you to wear." Ussop said

* * *

Back outside everyone was sitting down in bleachers that was sitting out in front of the ship. The S.H.S Alliance and The Foxy crew were waiting for the event.

"Oh man I'm really nervous, I hope Luffy knows what he's doing?' whiplash said

"Relax if theirs one thing I know about Luffy is that he never gives up on a fight, no matter what." Cray said

"Wheres Gwen?" Leo said

"Oh she said that she wanted to go and check up on Alisa really quick she'll be back soon." Puto said

A cannon was then set off into the sky.

"THE CANNON MEANS THE PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE! NOW ITS TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" Itomimizu yelled as Two large Projections of Luffy and Foxys wanted posters appeared in the cloudy sky.

Foxy was the first one to come out wearing his boxing gear.

"TODAY WE HAVE A REAL TREAT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE CAPTAIN VS CAPTAIN SHOWDOWN! FIRST IN THE LEFT CORNER OUR CHAMPION A MAN AMONG MEN WHO NEVER TURNS DOWN A CHALLENGE AND WITH THE LEGENDARY COMBAT RECORD OF 920 WINS AND ZERO LOSSES THE ONE AND ONLY!...SILVER FOX FOXYYY!" Itomimizu yelled

(Back inside the ship)

Luffy (fullycloaked) and Ussop were walking towards the outside

"Now you lsiten up here luffy and you listen up good, you ain't your old self no more you put that boy to bed, now you gone and woken up a man just like that hairstyle woken up your wild side, since the dawn of time man has wondered if the champion makes that hairstyle or that hairstyle makes the champion but thats a question not even modern science could answer..listen that hairstyle on your head...makes your fists a weapon of mass destruction now its time to unleash it." Ussop said in funky voice.

"hehheh. alright pops lets rock." Luffy said with a smirk.

Luffy and Ussop then emerged out of the entrance.

"AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER, SAILING FROM THE EAST BLUE WITH A TINY CREW OF ONLY EIGHT AND HAVING a MASSIVE ONE HUNDRED MILLION BERI BOUNTY..THE ONE THEY CALL STRAW HAT!...MONKEY D LUFFYYYYYY!" Itomimizu yelled

Luffy then three aside the cloak and what he was wearing not only his boxing gear he also had a...Afro.

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled out

"WOW LUFFY IS SPORTING A AN AFRO WITH A PERSONALTY TO MATCH!" Itomimizu yelled

"YEAH LOOKIN SHARP BUDDY!" Sanji yelled

"Thats messed up." Zoro said no impressed

"I think it looks pretty Sweet. " Cray said

"Wow Luffy looks cooler then ever. "Chopper said

"I agree." Robin said smiling

"I don't know he looks pretty damn ridiculous if you ask me." Leo said

"Heh come on Leo, you know you can't judge a book by its cover." Some one said

everyone looked and noticed that Alisa was slowly walking towards them with alisa helping her.

"ALISA!?" everyone said a bit surprised

"Gwen what are you doing having walk her out here?" Cray said

"Hey are you her doctor?, as long as she stays with me she'll be fine, she didn't want to miss this, after all, everything is riding on this match and whatever happens she wants to see it to the end." Gwen said

"thank you Gwen, all take it from here." Alisa said letting go of Gwen,

'you can sit right next to me Alisa-chan!" Sanji said

"thanks but no thanks." Alisa said sitting next to Cray. Alisa then reached into the popcorn that Sanji was holding

"But I am going to snatch some of your popcorn though." Alisa said taking a handful and shoving it in her mouth.

"THE CONTESTANT ARE NOW ON THE BATTLEFIELD! THIS IS IT! NOW THAT LUFFY HAS TRADED IN HIS STRAW HAT FOR A MIGHTY AFRO DOES HE HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT THE PRIDE OF HIS ALLIANCE! OR WILL FOXYS UNDEFEATED STREAK STRIP AWAY HIS HOPES AND DREAMS!? ONLY TIME WILL TELL AS THIS FATEFUL FINAL ROUND OF THE DAVY BACK FIGHT EXPLODES!" Itomimizu yelled

"PULL A QUICK HIT WITH YOUR LEFT! AND THEN SLAP THAT PUNK WITH A GOLDEN UPPERCUT!" Ussop yelled

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled

"SO FUNKY! I CAN FEEL THAT JIVE LIGHTEN A FIRE IN MY SOUL!" Sanji yelled

"you see this is what happens when you leave luffy alone with ussop." Zoro said

Hey not to shabby, sometimes you got to unleash the beast to win, not that you have any chance against me." Foxy said

"HAHA! you might be the champ but this ones gots some fight, hes outta sight, you best get ready to fight cause his one two punches and are gonna give you a.." Ussop was then interrupted by Itomimizu

"ALRIGHT QAURTER MAN ITS TIME TO TAKE YOU SIDESHOW TO THE SIDELINES!" Itomimizu said

"I WAS REALLY GETTING MY GROOVE ON YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE ALREADY!" Ussop yelled

"COME ON!" Someone yelled

"LETS GET BACK TOO THE SHOW!" Another one yelled

Ussop was then escorted off of the ship and back to the bleachers while Itomimizu flied up in the air on his bird. Suddenly the bleachers started to slowly lift up into the air so that the audinece could get a clear view of the fight.

"KICK HIS ASS LUFFY!" Cray yelled

"Be careful and stay away from his beam!" Nami yelled out

"NOW THE OPPONENTS START THE FIGHT ON TOP OF THE FIGUREHEAD OF THE SEXY FOXY! ITS THE SILVER SLOW SLOW SLUGGER VERSUS THE GUM GUM GATLING GUN! THIS IS ONE ROUND FIGHT WITH NO TIE LIMIT AS LONG AS THEY STAY IN BOUNDS NAYTHING GOES THE FIGHTERS ARE READY!" Itomimizu yelled

"**DING!"**

"AND THERE GOES THE BELL!" Itomimizu yelled

"YEAH! GUMO GUMO NO!..." Luffy yelled

"Slow Slow Beam!" foxy yelled

"PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as he strached his fist towards foxy only for his fist to cslow but the arm itself to rapidly move.

"AH MY ARMS GOING FAST BUT MY FIST IS SLOW!" Luffy yelled

"Feuhheuh you don;t expect me to be afraid of a rubber hose do you? "foxy said seeing Luffys arms flay around

"Give me a sec...Come back!" Luffy yelled pulling back his arm, the slwo beam then wore off and luffy was Jetted forward. towards focy.

"Slow slow Beeeee-" foxy said

Luffy then Quickly jumped out of the way

"HaHa I Fooled you!" foxy yelled as he pointed up towards him

"Slow Slow beam!" foxy yelled

the beam then hit Luffy while he was in mid air, and now he was slowly descending.

"Ohhhhhhhh noooooooooo." Luffy said slowly

"Feuhfeuh! I know theres no time limit but why don;t you spare it and give up." foxy said

"Nooooooooo waaaaaaayyyyyyy." Luffy said

foxy then jumped on top of luffys chest whil he was still in the air.

"Nine Tailed Rush!" Foxy yelled

foxy then started to rapidly punch Luffy.

"OHHO! FOXY IS PULLING HIS SIGNATURE MOVE RIGHT OFF THE BAT AND LUFFY IS DEFENSELESS AGAINST IT!" itomimizu yelled

"Look at that, this is crazy, he's not even moving an inch." Sanji said as he noticed luffy not even budging an inch

"No look, he's just slowly descending down." Zoro said

Foxy then jumped off of him.

"eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh.." Luffy said

"consider that a preview of whats to come though to your credit it looks like you can handle a punch pretty well, fortunately I got plenty of other tricks up my sleeves." foxy said.

"Cooooome Baaaack heeeereee, yooooouuuuuu..." Luffy said

Well your thirty seconds are about up." foxy said walking towards the main deck.

"Baaaasstar...ahahahahahhaawowwowow." Luffy yelled out as he was rapidly bouncing up and down across the figure head due to the beam wearing off and the continuous blows of foxys punches started to hit Luffy all at once. Luffy then started to fall off the figurehead.

"LUFFY!"

"Luffy quickly stretched his arm toward the figurehead and quickly pulled himself a top of it before he could hit the water.

"Woah that was close, that slow slow beam is going to cause me more trouble then i thought, i got to be careful where I stretch. now where did that jerk go." Luffy said running towards the main deck of the ship as he dropped down from the figurehead he then noticed a few slow moving arrows coming towards him, the arrows then quickly reverted back to there original speed, Luffy quickly ducked just in time.

"that was a dirty trick!" Luffy said

"Just calm down will ya I'm trying to show you some hospitality." foxy said as he was floating up standing on a slow moving cannonball surrounded other slow moving cannonballs as well

"the cannonballs are moving slow to? well if you can ride one the so can I!" Luffy yeleld running towards him and ready to jump on one.

"I wouldn't pick that one if i were you." Foxy said

As Luffy was ready to land on one it quickly zipped away, Luffy then quickly grabbed on another one.

"or that one either." foxy said

"Luffy was then pulled back from cannonball as it exploded as Foxy laughed, Luffy then slowly started to get up

"whats this guys problem? if he keeps this up he's going to sink his own ship." Luffy said

"I'LL SINK YOU FIRST SLOW SLOW FOXY FACE BOMB CANNON!" foxy yelled as he shot a cannon at Luffy that slowly shot out creepy looking faces that look like Foxys

"AHH CREEPY!" Luffy said as the faces came closer to him Luffy simply moved to the side to avoid them.

"Okay this is just weird, why would someone shape a bomb like there face?" Luffy said

"because maybe i like to stupid." Foxy said blending in with the slwo moving bombs.

"Wait how can a bomb talk?" Luffy said

"Because I'm the real one!" foxy said socking Luffy in the face sending him flying across the deck, but now foxy was now wearing spiky boxing gloves now.

"My Punches weren;t quite doing the trick so i upgraded my gloves see?... oh and fair warning those bombs are going to go off in five seconds." foxy said laughing and getting out of the way.

(Back on the bleachers)

"COME ON LUFFY! JAB HIM WITH YOUR LEFT AND YOUR RIGHT!" Ussop yelled

"Ussop can you see anything at all?" Cray said

"No." Ussop said

"How about you robin? see anything from up there?" Nami said

"No nothing but explosions." robin said

"this is great, even with us in the sky its still hard to see what the hell is going on." Whiplash said

Suddenly a rapid amount of explosions started to go off catching everyone by surprise as there seeing fire and smoke everywhere.

"WOAH! FOXY HAS JUST UNLEASHED A BARRAGE OF EXPLOSION RIGHT ON TOP OF LUFFY! IS THIS IS THE END!?" Itomimizu yelled

"That cheater no wonder he's never lost a match." Nami said

"I CAN'T SEE A THING THE ENTIRE BATTLEFIELD IS COVERED IN SMOKE!" itomimizu yelled

"Woah that was close." Luffy said who was on top of the mast

"YOU SAID It...WHAAAAA!" Itomimizu yelled wide eyed

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING ALREADY ITS ANNOYING!" Luffy yelled

"INCREDBILE STRAW HAT LUFFY HAS SURVIVED THAT ONSLAUGHT OF EXPLOSIONS, BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS..WHERE IS FOXY!?" Itomimizu yelled

The S.H.S Alliance breathed out a sigh of relief.

Luffy then started to look carefully into the smoke and as he did he noticed a figure staggering around, it was foxy

"So..Straw Hat have you had enough yet." Foxy said

"WHAT!? YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THAT EXPLOSION MORE THEN I WAS!" Luffy yelled

"SHUT UP I'M FINE SEE LOOK!" Foxy yelled

"YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Luffy yelled

" YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU IN MY CREW ANYMORE I'LL JUST CRUSH YOU, SLOW SLOW BEAM!" Foxy yelled

Luffy quickly jumped away from the beam and behind foxy.

"GUMO GUMO NO HOOK!" Luffy yelled punching foxy right in the back

"I'm gonna break your arms so that you don;t hit me with that stupid beam again!" Luffy threatened

Foxy then quickly ran into the smoke.

"come back here!" Luffy yelled chasing after him

"Feeufeuhfeuhfeuh!" foxy laughed

Luffy then saw shadowy figure.

"there you are!" Luffy said throwing his punch at the shadow, but when he did he noticed that he hit was just a decoy

'Damn." Luffy said

Slow slow beam!" foxy yelled out shooting a beam, Luffy quickly jumped out of the way

suddenly numerous amount of other shadows started to appear. as Foxy was laughing

"Which one is the real me Stupid?" Foxy yelled

" I don;t know everyone one of them has the same stupid hair." Luffy said

"Suddenly one of the shadows then collapsed

"My hair is not stupid." foxy said sadly

"There you are!" Luffy yelled as he threw his punch towards the shadow, the real foxy was hit square in the face.

"YOU JERK I MAYBE A CHEATER BUT AT LEAST I HAVE HEART! YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!" Foxy yelled

"Bring it on!" Luffy yelled

"LOOK UP THERE!" Foxy yelled pointing up

"Luffy then looked up but as he did he felt himself falling down as the place he was standing suddenly collapsed

"Feuhfeuh GOT YOU WITH MY FLOOR TRAP! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KEEPING YOUR HEADS IN THE CLOUDS!"" foxy yelled

"Luffy could feel himself being dragged down on some kind of conveyor belt as he was dragged back a hatch opened outside of the ship, for Luffy to drop into the water. But Luffy quickly stretched his arm towards the ship again.

"enough Tricks where are you you Jerk!?" Luffy yelled

"Luffy then looked and noticed a symbol on the door that leads inside the ship.

"I;m gonna beat that jerks brains out!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy don't! its another trap!" Nami yelled

"Luffy then proceeded to head inside, Nami just face palmed.

"STRAW HAT THROWS CAUTION TO THE WIND AND HEADS INSIDE THE SHIP! UNFORTUNTELY THAT MEAN I CAN'T GIVE YOU PLAY BY PLAY ANYMORE BUT I CAN ASSUME THAT WHATS HAPPENING IN THERE IS INCREDIBLE!" Itomimizu yelled

I sure hope Luffy doesn;t get himself killed in there." Nami said

"Luffy won;t lose." zoro said

"that goes without saying he's Luffy adn he has that amazing Afro." ussop said

""I think being Luffy is good enough although the Afro is a nice touch." Sanji said

"Okay all of you is going to have to explain this Afro thing to me your all acting that it powers him up or something." Nami said

"Isn't it obvious Nami, his Afro has to much Funk its impossible for him to lose." Cray said

"YOUR MAKING LESS SENSE THEN SANJI AND USSOP!" Nami yelled

" Hey...You should never underestimate the power of the Afro." Alisa said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh come on you don't seriously believe that to do you?" Leo said on Nami's side of the argument

Alisa then gave Leo a serious look.

"Oh...your actually serious." Leo said surprised

"I'm not scared Luffy is going to win no matter what" Chopper said to Robin

"Of course he does have that Afro after all." Robin said

"You to?" Nami said to Robin

Suddenly another huge Explosion rocked the Entire ship along with the bleachers.

"WOAH FOLKS IT SEEMS SOMETHING HAPPENED INSIDE THE SEXY FOXY! I CAN'T SEE A THING! WHOSE DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND WHO IS STILL STANDING!? "Itomimizu yelled

"Feuhfeuhfeuhfeuh!"

everyone looked and noticed foxy burnt and bruised but still standing with Luffy face down burnt and bruised as well.

"ITS OUR BOSS FOXY! AND THE ONE DOWN IS LUFFY WHO SEEMS TO BE BURNT AND BRUISED!" Itomimizu yelled

"No i don't believe it." Zoro said looking

"Normal punches wouldn't do something like that." Nami said

"LUFFY COME ON GET UP!" Cray yelled

"IT SEEMS THAT LUFFY HAS HAD ENOUGH...OH WAIT!" Itomimizu yelled

Luffy then started to slowly get back up, and back into a fighting stance.

"HES UP! MY GOODNESS HES UP! I THOUGHT HE WAS DOWN FOR THE COUNT BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE IS STILL ON!" Itomimizu yelled

"your persistant I'll give you that much, rubber boy...TAKE THIS!" foxy yelled pulling out a wooden hilt with his slow beam energy flowing through it

"Slow Beam sword!" foxy yelled as he binded both luffys arms and legs

"HAHA I just restrained your arms and legs good luck trying to get out." foxy said

Luffy tried to get his arm and Legs free but to no avail"

"NOW MEGATON!NINE TAILED RUSH!" Focxy yelled as he strated to rapidly punch luffy Again

"RUSH! RUSH! RUSH! RUSH! RUSH! RUSH RUSH! RUUUUUUUSH!" foxy yelled

"he then stopped

"thats thirty seconds." foxy said

Luffy was then propelled backwards into the mast he the dropped down to the floor again, as Foxy laughed. but Again Luffy just got up and was back in a fighting stance.

"HE'S STILL UP! INCREDIBLE!" Itomimizu yelled

You stubborn brat...Take this! another slow slow beam!" foxy yelled shooting a beam at Luffy again

"MEGATON NINE TAILED RUSH!" Foxy yelled pummeling Luffy again this time he manged to punch Luffy through the Wooden mast as it collapsed into the ocean. Luffy was again on the ground. with Foxy almost out of breath.

"THAT BEAM IS FOR CHEATERS FIGHT HIM LIKE A MAN!" Ussop yelled

"THIS SEEMS LIKE THE END!" Itomimizu yelled

"dealing all these blows to you isn't easy for me to you know kid." foxy said catching his breath.

"HE"S BEATING LUFFY TOO DEATH OUT THERE!" Ussop yelled

everyone was showing signs of concern, Alisa had her eyes closed with a sad look Whiplash was covering his eyes with his tentacles, Nami was covering her mouth with both of her hands and Cray was looking in sadness seeing his friend getting pummeled.

"Luffy." Nami said

But still after everything, Luffy was slowly starting to get up again this time it left foxy and his entire crew in a state of shock.

"I...Won't..Let you take...a single member of mine...and Allys crew...Again...I made a promise...to a friend...that I would win... and I will...EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Luffy yelled getting up

Suddenly Foxys crew then started to tear up and cheer seeing Luffys determination. Alisa and her crew were all in state of shock themselves as well hearing Luffys words.

"He's Tired and out of breath...AND YET! HE STILL STANDS TALL WITH FIERY DETERMINATION IN HIS EYES! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF HIS FRIENDS!" Itomimizu yelled out starting to cry himself

"LUFFY LUFFY LUFFY LUFFY LUFFY LUFFY!" the Crowd started to Cheer.

"THE CROWD HAS SPOKEN! STRAW HAT HAS CATCHED ARE HEARTS! NO ONE HAS EVER LASTED THIS LONG AGAINST ARE BOSS! NO ONE HAS EVER SHOWN THIS MUCH COURAGE!" Itomimizu yelled

"ERRRR YOU IDIOTS DON'T YOU REALIZE YOUR CHEERING FOR THE ENEMY!?" Foxy yelled out

The Crows then stopped

"Come on boss...COME ON BOSS! COME ON BOSS COME ON BOSS!" the crowd then started to cheer

"Your going down." Luffy said in pain

"Is that so? and how do you plan to beat me if you can;t even stand up straight? but never mind if thats how want it then I'll just have to pound your face in until stay down for good!" foxy yelled coming towards him.

"Megaton NINE TAILS!" Foxy yelled

"Gomu Gomu No.!" Luffy yelled

"RUSH!" foxy yelled

"GATLING!" Luffy yelled

both of them were now rapidly punching towards one another each punch countering the other.

'SUCH INTENSITY THE OPPONENTS ARE THROWING PUNCHES AT LIGHTNING SPEED!" Itomimizu yelled

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Chopper Yelled

"KICK HIS ASS!" Cray yelled

"GO STRAW HAT!" Alisa yelled

Suddenly Luffys punches started to break his way and started to punch Foxy in the face.

"SLOW SLOW BEAM!" Foxy yelled as a beam shot out of his hand

But as the last punch landed the beam surprisingly didn't hit Luffy but instead Foxy himself.

"WHAT IS THIS LUFFY IS ON HIS KNEES BUT HE'S STILL MOVING BUT OUR BOSS!?" Itomimizu said

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." foxy said in slow mo

"BUT HOW!?" Itomimizu yelled

Luffy then dropped something out of his glove, it was a broken piece of mirror

""A MIRROIR A PIECE OF BROKEN MIRROR FELL FROM STRAW HATS HAND!" Itomimizu

"It was stuck in my afro from that mirror that broke inside your ship." Luffy said

"Noooooooooooooo." foxy said in slow mo

"Gomu Gomu No..." Luffy said as he started to swing his arm in a circle a rapid speed

"FLAIL!" Luffy yelled as he punched foxy straight in the face with all the strength he had. Luffy then started to walk away and head towards the top of the figurehead. Foxy still stood but his face was then slowly starting to dis configure because of the punch.

"heh 10 More Seconds." Zoro said

"Huh?" Ussop said

"COULD THIS BE...THE END!?" itomimizu yelled

"9 Seconds." Sanji said

"8" Robin said

"7" Whiplash said

"6." Leo said

"5." Puto said

"4." Gwen said

"3." Chopper said

"2." Cray said

"1." Alisa said

"ZERO!" Everyone yelled

Foxy was then sent flying high into the sky. and then into the ocean, Leaving the Foxy crew in a state of shock again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled in triumph with hands up high,

"YEAAAAAAAH HE DID IIIIIIIT!" Ussop yelled

"Hooray Hhooray!" Nami yelled

"FOXY WAS SENT OUTSIDE THE BATTLEFIELD!? LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE FINAL ROUND HAS COME TO AN END! AFTER A GOOD LONG BATTLE OUR BOSSES LEGENDARY RECORD OF 920 AND ZERO LOSSES HAS BEEN BROKEN!" Itomimizu yelled

HEY EVERYONE! WE NEED TO GET OUR BOSS OUT OF THE WATER!" A Crew member yelled

"THATS RIGHT HE'S GONNA DROWN!" another one yelled

Suddenly all of foxys Crew started to run towards th ocean to get Foxy out of the water

_I made a promise...to a friend...that I would win... and I will...EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" _

Cray was in tears as he was wiping them away.

"Thank you Luffy." Cray said

"Straw Hat." Alisa said in a thankful tone


	90. The Incident

"Geez could you be anymore reckless." Ussop said poking Luffy in the face who was bandaged and unconscious

"Quit poking him he's seriously hurt!" chopper yelled finishing with Luffy's bandages.

"Afro power my butt, he had us worried the whole time." Nami said

"Afros are powerful Nami-san." Sanji said

Luffy then started to slowly open his eyes.

"He's conscious." Chopper said

"Luffy then quickly got up

"The Game!? how'd the game end!? I thought I won!..Was it a dream!?" Luffy said

"Don't worry you won." Zoro said

"More then just won you kicked his ass right off of his own ship!" Cray yelled

Luffy then smiled and fell back with a smile.

"Thats a relief...and what about Ally is she doing okay to?" Luffy said

"Don't worry she's fine in fact she saw the whole thing." Cray said looking towards her.

Luffy lifted up a little bit and noticed Alisa and her crew standing right there.

"Oh there you are Ally." Luffy said now noticing Alisa standing by with the rest of her crew.

"I'm not gonna lie what I saw was pretty awesome, Ace would be impressed." Alisa said

"Well maybe you could tell him if you see him again before I do." Luffy said smiling

"STRAW HAT!" Foxy yelled drenched and in his regular clothes again.

"Boss you should really stay still!" a crew member said

"How dare you tarnish my legendary undefeated streak!" Foxy yelled out

Foxy then put out his hand.

"And I must say, congratulations." foxy said offering a handshake

Luffy then extended his hand towards him

"Spiteful Shoulder Throw!" foxy yelled grabbing a hold of Luffys entire arm and trying to throw him over only for Luffy to extend his arm more making Foxy fall right on his face.

"BOSS!" his crew members yelled

What an idiot." Cray said

"Alright you know the rules both you and Alisa won." Foxy said

"YES THE FINAL EXCHANGE AWAITS!" Itomimizu yelled

"HOLD IT BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING! GIVE ALISA THE KEY TO HER SEASTONE BRACELET!" Luffy yelled

"Oh come on can't you just wait for the exchange first." foxy said kind of scared thinking about what Alisa will do to him once she gets her powers back.

Alisa along with her crew gave foxy demonic looks at him.

"Alright alright alright alright, a deals a deal (Whistle)" foxy yelled

a key was then thrown in Alisa's direction.

"Thanks." Alisa said in a kind of angry tone.

"Now Straw Hat what would you like, the Crew or the Flag?' Foxy said kind of tearing up

"Your Jolly Roger." Luffy said

"WHAT!?" the Foxy crew yelled out.

"You can't be serious you'd strip us of our pride just like that!?" Foxy yelled

"I have no need for your crew, and besides I already have a sail. I won;t need yours" Luffy said

"Yes but how do you expect not to take our sail if our Jolly Roger is on it." A crew member said

"Well since your mark is all I need I'll draw over it for you. that way you can keep your sail" Luffy said

"Straw Hat?...there are no words..." foxy said

"Done." Luffy said finishing his shitty drawing.

"This Sucks." The Foxy crew yelled out

"Wow there really grateful." Luffy said smiling

"NO WE ARE NOT!" The foxy crew yelled out

"Well I guess my job is done here." Luffy said walking back towards his crew

"NOW ITS ALISA'S TURN TO PICK! WOULD YOU LIKE THE CREW OR DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING THE NEW JOLLY ROGER THAT LUFFY HAS JUST MADE FOR THEM!" Itomimizu yelled

"Please! Please! Take the Jolly Roger!" the Foxy crew yelled out

"Are you kidding me there's no way I'm going to take that, after all Straw Hat worked hard on it, it would be very disrespectful, So I guess i'll have to pick the crew." Alisa said

The Crew members then all starting to cry knowing that they were going to leave Foxy forever.

"Goodbye Boss." a Crewmember said

"it was fun while it lasted." Another one said

"Okay NEW MEMBERS FOR MY FIRST ORDERS!" Alisa yelled

everyone in Foxys crew was waiting.

"YOUR ALL DISMISSED!" Alisa yelled

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Foxys crew yelled

"I really have no need for you guys either, and besides all of you would just be a pain in my ass anyway." Alisa said

"Wow...thats really cold." Leo said

"Would you rather have me take them back?" Alisa said

"Oh hell no, believe me I've been through the mill when it comes to having to deal with dozens of people, it ain't pretty. " Leo said

"So thats it then?" Foxy said kind of relieved that he wasn't going to lose all of his men

"Not Quite." Alisa said as she inserted the key into the bracelet as it dropped onto the ground Alisa then started Cracking her neck and stretching

"ahh that feels so much better. " Alisa said as she gave out a huge Pulsing affect the literally rumbled the entire area they were in, Alisa then Quickly with all of her power Kicked the bracelet high into the sky as it was sent flying all the way into the ocean.

"THAT BRACELET COST A FORTUNE!" Foxy yelled

"SHUT UP!" Alisa yelled with a booming voice

"Now Foxy...I didn't quite appreciate about what you did to me, my crew and my other friends and if I didn't have any self control you would be pummeled to the ground until there was nothing left right now at this very moment." Alisa said

Foxy and his crew were terrified to think what the Sound Queen would do

"But...seeing by how everything thats happened and now having to bear that Jolly Roger, I don't think thats necessary." Alisa said

"Oh thank you, thank you Alisa." Foxy said

"So instead of this very moment I'm just gonna give you five minutes to get out of here..before I change my mind." Alisa said

"Oh come on surely you understand it was all just a game." Foxy said

"Now you have four minutes and fifty seconds left." Alisa said crossing her arms and closing her eyes

"DAAAH LETS GET OUT OF HERE! FOXY PIRATES RETREAT!" Foxy yelled

Everyone then started to scurry onto there ship. The Ship was now starting to sail forward

"I WON'T FORGET THIS STRAW HAT! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY!" Foxy yelled

"YOU GOT ONE MINUTE LEFT YOU BASTARD!" Alisa yelled still with her arms crossed and eyes closed

"AHH FOXY PIRATES! BRING OUT THE LONG OARS AND ROW!" Foxy yelled

The Ship was now rowing faster to the point where they were nothing but a speck out in the distance

After the five minutes were up Everyone was ready to see what Alisa would do.

"heh...heh." Alisa said smiling

"Alisa?" Gwen said

'hehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Alisa then started to laugh with her arms still crossed and eyes closed.

"OH MY GOODNESS DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! I THINK HE JUST WET HIMSELF THREE TIMES! HAHAHAHA!" Alisa laughed some more.

everyone was just all dumbfounded seeing Alisa suddenly turn from her serious smirk to just bursting out laughing.

"Oh man..I needed that." Alisa said getting her composure back.

"I'm not gonna lie for second there I thought you were really gonna give it to him." Whiplash said

"Yeah well I think that guy has learned his lesson not to mess with us anymore." Alisa said

"I doubt it." Puto said

"Yeah well if we ever see him again I think he's got the message, on what will happen next time." Alisa said

Alisa then turned towards the Straw Hats Alisa then walked towards Luffy and then extended her arm.

"Thank you Monkey D. Luffy, Thank you all." Alisa said looking at the Straw Hats

"Heh don't mention it." Luffy said

"I'm glad that stupid thing is off of you now." Cray said

"tell me about it." Alisa said feeling her neck

"Well...so what now?" Cray said

"Well we never really had anytime to relax and have fun and Foxy and his crew did leave all of these concession stands around." Alisa said looking out

"Yeah your right it looks like a big empty carnival." Cray said

Luffy just had huge grin on his face.

"LETS HAVE OUR OWN CARNIVAL PARTY!" Luffy yelled jumping up in the air running towards the stands

"YEAH!" Chopper yelled running towards the cotton candy stand.

"Well since were here we might as well enjoy ourselves..COME ON EVERYONE LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Alisa yelled out

The Straw Hats and the Sound Pirates were now celebrating there victory by spoiling themselves with the festivities that was left behind by the Foxy Pirates. Ussop was pretending to be a snobby popcorn stand mine wearing a phony moustache and glasses

"Phrhm welcome to Poppies delicious popcorn stand, were we make the tastiest most delicious popcorn in the Entire Grandline." Ussop said giving his best acting performance in his disguise.

"Woah Awesome I would like to try some!" Luffy yelled

"Splendid that'll be 500 Beris!" Ussop said

Luffy then reached into his pocket to grab some money but realized he didn't have any.

"Nami could I borrow 500 Beri's to get some popcorn?" Luffy said

"HELL NO!" Nami yelled

Gwen, Whiplash and Puto were gathering some supplies.

"Alright Whiplash! Puto! are you ready." Gwen said

"Ready!" They both yelled out

Sanji couldn't help but be curious as to waht Gwen was up to.

"Whats that your doing?" Sanji said smoking his ciggerate.

"I'm preparing something special, normally I dont cook it like this but since this a special occasion I think it would seem appropiate. "Gwen readying her revolvers. she then started to put in some weird looking bullets in her revolver

"What is that your going to do? I've have never seen bullets like those before."Sanji said

"Well to put it lightely, these aren't measly bullets there my "Cooking Bullets."." Gwen said

"Cooking Bullets?" Sanji said

"I'll explain you see, these types of bullets are special, something that me and my family have learned to do for a long time, you see these bullets are made from scratch, but not by conventional means, these bullets are able to be fused with different fragrance of spices. although these bullets take forever to make." Gwen said

"How long?" Sanji said

"Weeks. and I've only had time to make 12 Bullets, so I have to make it count." Gwen said

"So how does it work? Sanji said

"Perhaps it is best to just show" Gwen said finishing loading up the bullets she then twirled the chambers and snapped them back in place but as she did a scent cinnamon came from the revolver.

"PULL!" Gwen yelled while she walked into position

"Both Puto and Whiplash both threw apples high up into the air both of them threw six apples. Gwen took a deep breath. She then quickly pulled one her revolvers and quickly shot the first row of six apples in the air she quickly holstered it and pulled out the other one and shot the other six apples.

"Quick grab them before they hit the ground!" Gwen yelled as she took off her large cowboy hat. Gwen quickly ran below the apples and where soon trying to catch all the Apples before they hit Whiplash and Puto were helping to but the three of them manage catch 11 of the 12 apples.

"OH NO QUICK GET THE LAST ONE OR ELSE THIS DISH IS RUINED!" Gwen yelled at the two

But before the 12th one could hit the ground Sanji quickly jumped into action and caught it while it was merely 2 inches away from the ground.

"Here you go." Sanji said

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Gwen yelled in happiness

"Oh not a problem Gwen-chan anything you need." Sanji said with heart eyes twirling around

Gwen then took the apples and placed them onto a nearby table.

"So whats next?" Sanji said looking in curiousity

"Watch." Gwen said

All of them looked at the 12 apples with the bullets still inside them. the apples then suddenly started to slowly turn into a rich brown color.

"Amazing the heat that was generated from you firing the bullets is cooking the apples from the inside and (smelling) and with bullets infused with the cinnamon it gives out a sweet aroma." Sanji said

"Its one of my favorite recipes to make, Colt Apple Pie." Gwen said gathering the apples

"Well I got to say I have never seen a dish be prepared quite as unique as this, With your permission I would love to know how you do it." Sanji said

"Heh Sorry, but its a family secret and a good chef never reveals its secrets. I hope you understand." Gwen said

"Don't worry I respect your choice not to tell me." Sanji said

" Thank you, But I do plan on making something more then just this for the occasion so while everybody is having a good time I'll get a Big Lunch ready, your more then welcome to contribute if you'd like." Gwen said

"It would be my pleasure." Sanji said finishing his Ciggerate.

"Perfect,I'll get stuff started, we got a big kitchen to work in so just grab whatever you need from your ship and we'll get to work." Gwen said walking towards the Sound Ship

"Sounds like a plan." Sanji said walking off to the Going Merry

Alisa, Cray, were playing a ring tossing game, with both of them with only one ring left, Nami and robin were just watching the two play the game for nearly 2 hours, with both of neck in neck to the game

"Alright Alisa the last ring of the game, the first to loop it on the bottle is the winner." Cray said

Cray was the first to toss his ring and sadly he missed

"Dammit." Cray said

"Sorry Cray but it looks like I win again." Alisa said ready to toss the ring to the bottle but then suddenly the ring then started to move to far to the left missign its target.

"NO!" Alisa yelled stomping her foot into the ground making the ring change it trajectory by using some of her sound power towards the ring making it land into the bottle.

"YES!" alisa yelled jumping in the air

"NO FAIR YOU USED YOUR DEVIL FRUIT POWER TO WIN!" Cray yelled looking

"Hey you never said that we couldn't use em for this game." Alisa said

"thats true." Nami said

"Oh come on, Robin what about you do you think thats unfair?" Cray said

"I never heard of any rules that she couldn't use it." Robin said

"errrrrr...Fine, you win...again." Cray said pouting

Then Suddenly the sound of loud bell started to come from Alisas ship

"Whats that noise?" Luffy said

"That would be the Lunch bell. it seems that gwen has been cooking up something." Alisa said

HEY EVERYONE! LUNCH IS READY!" Gwen yelled out while on the ship with Sanji right by her

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled being the first to run towards the ship While everyone was walking towards it.

Everyone then went inside the kitchen area of the ship and noticed a huge erray of different foods, Steak, Meat, Apple Pie, vegetables, baked potatoes, drinks, Milk etc.

"Oh man I'm starving!" Luffy yelled in excitement running towards the table

"Not so fast!" gwen yelled making luffy stop in his tracks

"First you have to wash your hands first, I will not have dirty hands touch my food." Gwen said like a strict mother

"Oh come on, but I'm hungry now!" Luffy yelled whining ready to reach his hands towards a plate of food.

Then Suddenly a bullet flew right by luffys hand making luffy stop in his tracks, all bug eyed

"NO BUTS! GO INTO THE BATHROOM AND WASH YOUR HANDS!" Gwen yelled

"I think you ought to do what the Young lady says Luffy." Sanji said

"Ugh fine. I'll wash my hands." Luffy said pouting

"FOR TWENTY SECONDS!" Gwen yelled

"TWENTY SECONDS!?" Luffy yelled

"Quit your whining Luffy the food isn't going anywhere." Cray said

"yeah come on what is twenty seconds without food going to do?" Ussop said

"Uh I might die of starvation!" Luffy yelled exaggerating

"Do what the young lady says, she's the main cook, so she makes the rules." Sanji said

"I Get to wash my hands first!" Luffy yelled running towards the bathroom Luffy then ran back.

"Ugh where is the bathroom on this ship?" Luffy

"its a couple rooms ahead to the right." Gwen said

"Thank you!" Luffy yelled running towards the bathroom again.

"That goes for all of you to, Twenty seconds! no buts!" Gwen said

"Don't worry Gwen I'll make sure that every single one of us including myself has nice clean hands when we get back, you can calm down." Alisa said kind of chuckling with amusement.

"Thanks Alisa I really appreciate it." Gwen said

"Everyone then walked off to the bathroom, as Gwen calmed down. she then gained her composure,

"Are you okay?" Sanji said

"Yeah I'm fine...I just...can't stand dirty hands touching my food, as a doctor its my job to make sure that what they eat is healthy and not contaminated by unwashed hands, I will not have anybody get sick because of it." Gwen said sitting down

Sanji then pulled up a chair.

"Its funny, I've never met someone that was a doctor and a cook at the same time, it must be a huge pain to have two responsibilities like that." Sanji said

"Its not all bad. after all its all worth it in the long run." Gwen said leaning in her chair and tilting her hat.

* * *

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Luffy yelled shoving another piece of apple pie into his mouth.

"Don't hog the whole thing!" Ussop yelled

Everyone was enjoying the food that was presented to them, Zoro, Leo, Alisa, and Puto were drinking Western Beer, Robin stood on the sidelines as usual enjoying the plate of food that she has made along with a beverage, Cray was enjoying the food that was presented to him as well while starting some conversation with Whiplash, and Chopper was hanging out with Nami Gwen and Sanji.

"So you were the first one to join Alisa's crew?" Cray said

"Yep, I met her all alone on a raft while she was fishing, she sort of..."Caught me"...in a way." Whiplash said

"Heh, your funny...how was she like when you met her." Cray said

"She was okay I would be lying if I said that she wasn't really mean when I met her, but overtime we got along and we helped each other out. I knew my way around the ocean and she asked me if I could be her navigator and the rest is history, then we got Leo, this ship, then Puto and then Gwen." Whiplash said drinking from his mug.

"You must have some crazy stories." Cray said

"tell me about it there was this one time when all of us faced this freak called.." Whiplash said

Alisa was then drinking from her mug, as she saw Leo, Puto and Zoro talking. Alisa then looked at Cray which put a smile on her face as well she then started to drink a bit more then she normally does enjoying everyone's laughter and good time.

"_Are you enjoying yourself?"_

Alisa then looked up again and noticed everything going all silent she then started seeing shadowy figures

"_Its a shame that I'm not there with you or any of us for that matter? you think we would've liked it?"_

"GO AWAY!"

Then suddenly there was a loud breaking noise, everyone turned and noticed that Alisa just got done throwing a mug across the table to a wall she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Alisa are you okay?" Gwen said

"I'm...I'm fine...I..I, I just need some fresh air." Alisa said quickly getting up from her seat and walking out, everyone just looked with confusion,

"What was that all about?" Ussop said

"Yeah Alisa kind of gets this way when she drinks to much, we've seen it happen before, she'll be fine." Leo said

Cray Quickly got up from the table and the Quickly ran out as well to catch up to Alisa.

Cray then went outside on the deck of the ship

"Ally! Ally! Where are you!" Cray yelled

Cray then ran towards the back of the ship and as Cray made it there he noticed Alisa sitting down on the edge of her ship with her head down.

"Ally." Cray said

"Alisa looked up and saw Cray.

"Oh hey...sorry for that little outburst, but hey don't let me ruin the fun for everyone don't worry I'll be back with you guys later." Alisa said turning awya

"Ally...I'm not going back there until you are, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself." Cray said sitting down next to her.

"I don't see why you want to." Alisa said

"Its because your my friend." Cray said

"Heh some friend I turned out to be for you, I left you when you needed me and I did it for a selfish reason." Alisa said

"You said you were sorry." Cray said

"But still, it was wrong for me to abandon you like that...I was a bit surprised that you forgave me so easily." Alisa said

"Come on you know I don't tend to hold grudges for a long time with people..well except for people I REALLY hate." Cray said

Cray then took out his Sketchbook

"I wanted to show you something." Cray said

"What?" Alisa said

Cray then handed her his Sketchbook

"turn to the second page." Cray said

Alisa then turned to the page and noticed the drawing

"I meant to give you that drawing a long time ago, it was on the day of the incident...Remember?" Cray said

"I'll never forget." Alisa said

_(4 years ago)_

_COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

_Cray and Alisa were running away from a group of young adults around 17 to 18 years old._

_"I think you pissed Ike off a bit to much Cray?" Alisa said_

_"So, he had it coming, perhaps maybe next time he'll think twice about wearing underwear now. Were halfway done." Cray said laughing_

_"Were almost there to the trap." Alisa said_

_Cray and Alisa then ducked towards an alleyway. Ian and his gang then moved towards the Alley and then realized that Cray and Alisa were gone. They didn;t realize that Cray and alisa were on top of the roof the building_

_"Now Cray!" Alisa yelled_

_Cray then created a big color Glob over his head with his hands._

_"Iro Gumball!" Cray yelled_

_the Color glob then dropped down hitting Ian and his group Alisa then took a huge bucket of feathers and dropped it down_

_"enjoy it fellas!" Alisa yelled_

_Cray was breathing heavily._

_"Hey Cray are you Okay?" Alisa said_

_"Yeah I'm fine just making that thing took a lot out of me. but it was worth it" Cray said_

* * *

_Back at there hideout Cray and Alisa were just hanging out._

_"So how many buildings does that make? " Cray said_

_"That would be number 40, I think were just about halfway done graffiing this whole island. "Alisa said_

_"And then the Big One?" Cray said_

_ "Yep and then after all this is over, were heading out to the open sea." Alisa said_

_"Yeah I can't wait, you and me side by side traveling the seas, and soon I'll become one of the greatest artists in the world. "Cray said with excitement_

_"Yeah well we still got a lot more time on are hands before we set sail and were already halfway done, so in a few more years we'll be sailing the seas in no time." Alisa said_

_Cray then noticed that the sun was going down._

_"Oh well it looks like its about time for me to go, I'll see you tomorrow Ally." Cray said grabbing his backpack and sketch book and leaving._

_"Remember where to meet tomorrow?" Alisa said_

_"Of course I do I'll see you there." Cray said running out of the building._

* * *

_(Later that night)_

_Cray was sitting by his work desk making another drawing, Cray couldn't help but smile the whole time he was drawing it. then his father walked in_

_"Come on Cray its time for bed." Crays dad said_

_"ugh, please dad I'm almost done. can i go to bed a bit later." Cray said_

_"Alright I'll give you one more hour." Crays dad said_

_"Thank you dad that's all the time I'll need." Cray said_

_But then something started emit a bright light out of his window._

_"What is that?" Cray said_

_Cray then started to look more closely out the window, and his father was looking out to. cray could then see smoke rising into the air._

_"Wait a minute is that where?...Oh no." Cray said Quickly running out of his room_

_"CRAY WAIT!" Crays father yelled out_

_a good portion of the islands populace could see the huge abandon building going up in flames that managed to spread to a few other houses close to it Cray and his father were one of the last people to show up._

_"ALLY!" Cray yelled about ready to run in there only to be held back by his father_

_Cray where are you going!?" Crays father said_

_I NEED TO GET IN THEIR!" Cray yelled getting out of his fathers grip and then running into the feiry building._

_"CRAY COME BACK!" Crays Father yelled_

_As Cray ran into the fiery entrance His father tired to run after him but it then collapsed in front of him_

_"CRAY! CRAY!" Crays father yelled_

_Ally! Where are you? (Cough) (Cough)." Cray yelled out as the smoke was making him cough._

_then started to go upstairs as pieces of wood started to drop from the ceiling as he made to the top he noticed the door to the main room. cray tried to open it but as he did he felt his hand burn when he tried to turn the knob._

_"ALLY! ALLY! ARE YOU IN THERE! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Cray yelled_

_There was no answer. Cray then tried to break it down by force by ramming into it but it wouldn't budge_

_"Come on you Stupid Door!" Cray yelled getting angry as he was ready to punch the door and as he did his arm then turned into a rainbow color and as his fist made contact it completely broke the door of its hinges, which shocked Cray as he looked at his arm_

_"Woah." Cray said shocked_

_cray then looked into the room and noticed Alisa just standing there in the middle of the room._

_"thank goodness your all right come on Ally we have to get out of here." Cray said_

_Alisa didn't budge._

_"Ally? Ally? are you okay?" Cray said as he got closer to her as he faced her he noticed that Alisa just blank Stare with her eyes wide like she was lost in thought._

_Ally? come on snap out of it we got to get out of here." Cray said shaking her but still she wouldn;t snapp out of it._

_"ALLY!" Cray yelled suddenly a piece of wood then fell right by them._

_"I'm sorry." Cray yelled_

_Cray then balled his fist and then with all his strength punched her in the gut Alisa then gasped as she took a knee_

_"Ally are you there!?" Cray yelled_

(_Cough) (Cough) Cray? is that you?" Alisa said_

_"Yes its me! come on the entire building is coming apart we got to get out of here!" Cray yelled_

_"Its gone...Everything's gone...its happening..its happening again." Alisa said talking to herself_

_"I'm sorry Ally but we need to go or were going to die!" Cray yelled_

_Alisa then got back up and then wiped away her tears._

_"fine...lets go." Alisa said_

_As soon as they were about try to get out the floor below Cray then suddenly gave way sending Cray down to the lower Level_

_"CRAY!" Alisa yelled_

_Cray then felt himself falling and then landing on the ground hard._

_"OW!" Cray yelled as he landed but before he could do anything else, a piece of wood then hit cray straight on the head._

_Alisa Quickly jumped down towards him_

_"Cray Cray wake up!" Alisa yelled_

_Cray was unresponsive Alisa Quickly threw him over her back and tried to find a way out as the floor above them was about to collapse on them, Alisa was looking as quickly as she could, she then noticed a boarded window._

_"This is gonna hurt!" Alisa yelled as she ran to the Window, holding onto Cray tight, and as the entire floor was collapsing Alisa jumped through the window breaking through the weak boards. she felt herself dropping down into the ground with a hard thud. everyone that was outside looked and noticed Alisa and Cray._

_"CRAY!" Crays father yelled as was running towards the two._

_Alisa gently layed Cray down as his father quickly dropped down to the ground grabbing his son._

_"Cray Cray speak to me son, please, please be alright." Crays father said as tears was running down his face. Crays Father then started to look at Alisa._

_Alisa then started run off as tears was starting to run down her face._

_'WAIT STOP!" Crays father yelled out_

_"We need to get this kid to a doctor!" A person yelled_

* * *

_Its been few days since the incident as Cray was laying in a bed in the doctors office, With his father by his side. Cray then slowly opened up his eyes. as he saw his father._

_"Cray? Cray your awake." Crays father said standing by his side._

_"Ow what happened? Wheres Ally?" Cray said_

_"You were knocked unconscious for a few days, the doctor said that your injuries weren't severe but..dammit! Cray don;t scare me like that again!" Crays father yelled as he hugged his son._

_"I'm sorry dad, __Wheres Ally?" Cray said_

_"the Girl that rescued you? I don't know, she ran off before i could thank her for saving you, she hasn't been seen for a while now." Crays father said_

_"I need to look for her." Cray said lifting himself up clutching his his forehead with one of his hands,_

_"take it slow Cray you've been out for a while." Crays father said_

_"When can we leave?" Cray said_

_"Just until the doctor says its okay, I'll get her right now." Crays father said walking out of the room_

_Cray then just looked at the nearby table and noticed that his sketchbook was on the table along with a few pencils,_

_"Thank you dad." Cray said knowing he brought it just for him to pass the time._

_and as he opened it he noticed a small note from it. he then took a look at it, and opened the letter. Cray then had a shocked expression on his face._

_..._

_"Okay Cray the doctor is here to check on...Cray?" Crays father said as he saw an empty room with the window open and the note on the floor, it was crumbled but part of the note said. "Keep Practicing."_

* * *

_Alisa was preparing her small ship to sail she was at long forgotten dock that hasn't been used in a long time the same Dock that she have arrived on when she first got here. Alisa was holding back her tears, she lost everything again, and now someone got hurt because of her she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to sail far away from this place and not live in a place that will trigger those bad memories again._

_ALLY! ALLY!" Cray yelled_

_Alisa then looked out and noticed that Cray was running towards her._

_"Oh...hey Cray. " Alisa said still having her head down_

_" Ally? What are you doing?" Cray said_

_"Didn't you get my letter? What does it look like I'm doing, I'm setting sail." Alisa said_

_"Why?...I thought you said that we were going to do this together, I'm not ready to leave." Cray said_

_"Things change Cray." Alisa said in a uncaring tone._

_"Ally please, it wasn't your fault...if you need another place to stay you could always stay at mi.." Cray said_

_"No!" Alisa said_

_"Ally please...don't leave." Cray said_

_Alisa was just continuing to get everything ready._

_"So that's it then your just going to up and leave...your the only friend I have." Cray said about to cry_

_"Yep." Alisa said_

_"WELL FINE THEN! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Cray yelled running off_

_Alisa just looked down with her hair covering her face as Mountain of tears started to fall from her eyes._

_Cray was just running away from the dock and back into the woods. he then ran out of breath, he was gripping his Sketchbook tightly and then threw it onto the ground, and as he did the sketchbook flung open to the Drawing that he was making yesterday, it was a drawing of a boy and a girl sailing on a raft, Cray just looked at it he slowly picked up the sketchbook and stared at_

_" __you and me side by side traveling the seas, and soon I'll become one of the greatest artists in the world." Cray thought about what he said_

_Cray then quickly started to run back._

_"ALLY WAIT! PLEASE! I CHANGED MY MIND! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Cray yelled running back towards the dock. and as soon as he got there the dock was empty. Cray just dropped the sketchbook and started to cry as his tears were dropping into the ocean on the edge of the dock._

* * *

(Present day)

Alisa just looked at the drawing with sadness. she then looked back up at Cray.

"That was sad time..for both of us." Cray said

"You should know...I came back to come get you." Alisa said

"You did?" Cray said

"Yeah after after I got a ship and gathered my crew I sailed back towards Naoseto Island to pick you up but by the time you got there you were already gone...Still whats done is done. " Alisa said not wanting to dwell on the past any longer

"Well it wasn't all to bad, I mean you got this big ship, a nice loyal crew, and you made some new friends. Its best to look at the bright side of things in a shitty situation." Cray said

"True and you made some good friends as well, way better then I could ever be. "Alisa said

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past...you'll always be my friend." Cray said

Alisa then started to cry as her tears started to hit the ocean as well.

"Come on lets get back inside I'm pretty sure everyone is still waiting." Cray said

Alisa and Cray then got up and as they turned around they noticed everyone standing by waiting for them, with smiles on there faces.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Well I guess this is goodbye then?" Cray said

"Yep now that everything is settled its time for us to set sail, we got somethings to take care of." Alisa said

"Well it was really cool to meet you all." Luffy said

It was cool, Although I wished it would've been in better circumstances." Alisa said

"trust us the feelings the same." Cray said

"Where are you guys off to next?" Luffy said

"We don;t know we were thinking about heading by Gwens home in Banaro island if we get the chance, Gwens been feeling a little homesick lately so I'm doing her a favor. and You guys?" Alisa said

"Well all of us have been looking for a place where we could find a shipwright, so that we can fix our ship like it's brand new." Luffy said

"A Shipwright huh? hmm...Well if you got time I would try Water 7." Alisa said

"Water 7?" everyone said

"Yeah if your looking for shipwrights that can fix a ship up no problem I would try there, Actually wait a minute I'll be right back." Alisa said running into her ship.

"Here Catch!" Alisa yelled running back tossing something at them.

"Luffy then stretched and grabbed it.

"Its an Eternal Pose to Water 7, it'll take you where you need to go." Alisa said

"Wait but what about you won't you need it?" Cray said

"Nah I won't be needing a fix up for a good long while, you can have it." Alisa said

"Thank you Ally! your the best!" Luffy yelled

"everything's ready to go Captain." Leo said

"Okay Alright everyone stand back and I would advise for you all to cover your ears, Goodbye everyone good bye Cray it was nice catching up." Alisa said

The Straw Hats then covered there ears. Waiting for whats about to happened

"Sound Wave!" Alisa yelled

Suddenly the ship then took off at a fast pace.

"Goodbye Ally...I'll see you around." Cray said smiling

In Alisa's quarters there was a drawing of a girl and a boy on a ship hanging from her wall.

**There you have it the Davy Back Games are finally over, and i don;t worry I didn't forget about the admiral confrontation, that will be in the next chapter, Anyway i plan on taking break for a while, but don;t worry i'll be back as fast as I can everyone have a good weekend. Bye For Now.**


	91. Tonjit

**Hello everyone and welcome back now in case if this chapter is confusing this will take some elements of Episode 207, and 208 but remixed to help fit the story a little bit better.**

"So Luffy are we headed to Water 7?" Ussop said

"Not yet, before we go I would like to take a look around, we never really took anytime to explore this place, except this little area, there could be a lot of cool stuff here." Luffy said intrigued

"Yeah and it can also give us sometime restock on some fresh food." Sanji said

"YEAH LETS GO EXPLORING!" Luffy yelled running out along with Ussop and Chopper

"Wait Luffy we don't really know much about this island don't just run off." Cray said.

"WHOA HEY GUYS TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Luffy yelled

Everyone decided to take a look at what Luffy was yelling about, and as they got close they noticed a very tall bear

"Whoa look at the size of that thing!"Cray yelled

"Chopper, Luffy and Ussop were then climbing up the tall bear, much to its annoyance Luffy then climbed up to its head and then grabbed a weirdly shaped apple that was growing from one of the tall trees.

"Look at this even the apples are long to." Luffy said eating it.

the bear then shook the three of them off and started to walk off with steam coming out of his head.

"haha that was fun!" Luffy yelled laying on his back looking at the sky and as he did he noticed big bird with a very long neck.

"Look at that bird!" Chopper yelled looking up

The Straw Hats looked around them and noticed all the different types of animals, all of which were abnormally longer then they should be, one in particular was Dog that was so long you couldn't even see the end of it for yards upon yards away.

"Hey guys check this out." Ussop said getting near the dog

Ussop then started to try to limbo under the dogs body, with nobody else noticing.

"Lets see if it knows a few tricks, sit boy." Nami said

the dog then sat down completely flattening Ussop under it.

" oh its trained, Roll over." Cray said

the dog then rolled over causing Ussop face to scrunch in.

"DAHH GUYS STOP IT!" Chopper yelled

Beg." Luffy said

The dog lifted up its entire high up into the air in a standing position.

"I can't even see its face up there." Sanji said looking up

"This is so cool!" Luffy yelled looking at all the strange animals, and as he did he then noticed a small little house, Luffy being the curious person he is decided to take a closer look.

Hello anyone home.' Luffy said walking in

'Don't' just walk into someone else's house!' Ussop yelled

That's weird why is there a house in the middle of nowhere?' Nami said

"Luffy no stop! A crazy long snake monster might be in there or something!" Ussop yelled trying to pull him back

"Its empty." Luffy said

Luffy took a peek and noticed everything looked normal but everything was really dusty like no one has been in it for years.

"Looks like who ever lived here, is long gone." Cray said

"it sure looks like it. phew thats a relief." Ussop said

"HEY GUYS LOOK I FOUND A GIRAFFE!" Chopper yelled outside behind the house.

"WAIT WHAT! I WANT TO SEE!" Luffy yelled running out and behind the house. along with Cray and Ussop

"Neigh." the animal yelled

"Ugh Chopper that's not a Giraffe that's a horse." Cray said

"Although the neck does kind of give it an impression of a giraffe though." Ussop said

"What a pretty horse." Luffy said

"Yeah but the real question is who does it belong to? Look it has a saddle so it must belong to someone." Cray said

"I'll ask her." Chopper said

Chopper then started to speak to the horse who in return did a bunch neighing noises.

"What did she say?" Cray said

" She said her name was shelly, She told that she hasn't seen her owner for a very long time, shes actually still trying to find him." Chopper said

"Ugh guys." Luffy said

"What is it Luffy?" ussop said

"do you see those two bamboo sticks right there" Luffy said pointing

"Whoa i can't see the top talk about long!" Ussop said

"Yeah but take a closer look." Luffy said

"What why?' ussop said

"suddenly one of the bamboo sticks quickly moved forward surprising and scaring Ussop.

"Its Running Away?" Cray said

"Its must be another long animal!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy watch out! Cray yelled

the other one then quickly hit Luffy right across the face knocking him down

"Luffy are you alright?" Ussop said

suddenly the other stick moved towards ussop as he quickly dodged out of the way.

"You stupid Bamboo Sticks! Gum Gum whip!" Luffy yelled as he kicked and broke the two bamboo sticks.

Yeah you beat the bamboo monster!" Ussop yelled

Yeah I cut it!" Luffy yelled

Ugh guys you might want to look up." Cray said

"Huh?" Ussop and Luffy said looking

Then suddenly a small figure then started to tumble right near the others

"Nami, Robin, Sanji, Zoro look out!" Luffy yelled

all of them quickly moved out of the way as the figure dropped down to the ground hard.

Are you all alright!?" Cray yelled

"Were fine." Zoro said

All of them then gathered around the figure that fell towards the ground. it was small man wearing some kind of tribal clothes.

"Hey Whats going on!?" Chopper yelled running back to them after done talking with the horse.

"I think..when I cut the bamboo I released a spirit." Luffy said

Nami then slapped him in the back of the head

"don't be an idiot its obviously a person." Nami said

"He's probably dead." Robin said nonchalantly

"Why are you saying it so calmly?!" Ussop yelled

suddenly the small old man slowly started to open his eyes.

"He's waking up." Cray said

"Who.. who are you people?" The old man said

"Were Pirates." Luffy said

"Pirates? huh I haven;t seen any pirates in a very long time." the old man

The man lifted himself up.

"My name is Tonjit you have my thanks, I assume your the ones who took down my stilts." Tonjit said scratching his nose.

"Stilts?" Ussop said

They looked at the end and noticed the foot stands that were on the bamboo.

"Well I'll be darn they are Stilts." Cray said

"but they were so long we couldn't see the top at all." Luffy said

"Indeed at was at the very top." Tonjit said

"Why were on long stilts to begin with?" Cray said

"I've always been fond of stilts, So tried to make the worlds longest Stilts using this islands bamboo, I managed to get on top of them but was then to scared to come back down." tonji t said

"your crazy, old man." Luffy said

"How long have you been up there?" Sanji said

"Oh i was up there for about...Ten years." Tonjit said

"TEN YEARS!?" The Straw Hats yelled out

"Thats right the bamboo continued to grow the entire time to which made it even harder for me to come down..so scary." Tonjit said

"THATS YOUR ONLY COMMENT AFTER TEN YEARS!?" Ussop yelled

"Theirs no way! how in the world could you have survived for that long up there!?" Cray yelled

"There are many trees out here on this island just as tall as the Stilts, and I was able to eat the fruits from those trees to survive." Tonjit said

"How could he say that so casually especially, for being up there for so long, this old man is insane." Nami said sweat dropping

"but enough of my scary tale, come inside my house I want to thank you all for helping me." tonjit said walking in

"Its custom in this village to treat visitors to milk from our farm animals." Tonjit said

"Village? Wheres the village?" Luffy said

"And your farm animals?" chopper said

"What do you mean where?" tonjit said looking around more clearly, he then went into a state of shock

"Ahh The village is gone and the Farm animals!?" Tonjit yelled to himself

"Get real, villages don't just disappear in ten years you know." Ussop said

"Oh actually...Well I can explain it later for now let me treat you all, I believe I had some milk stored away somewhere." Tonjit said looking in a large pot.

"Somewhere? You do realize that you've been away for ten years? its probably bad by now." Sanji said

"Oh here it is." Tonjit said taking out a huge wad of what looked like old cheese.

"Here help yourselves to some cheese instead." Tonjit said backing face away away from the clump that he was holding in his hands

Everyone just had a look of disgust.

"Don't look away!" Thats obviously your ten year old milk!" Ussop yelled out

"I know, what a shame." Tonjit said kind of disappointed that he couldn't treat his guests.

"but still all of you make yourselves at home." Tonjit said sitting down.

"So old man were you going to explain to us about what you think might've happened to your village?" Luffy said

"Oh yeah, Well if its been about ten years they probably move on to the other islands that are around here. For you see me and my village are Nomads" Tonjit said

"Nomads?" Cray said

"Yes, and we are always on the move." tonjit said

"Well that would explain on why your village disappeared in only ten years." chopper said

'This Island is called the Long Ring Long Island, its technically a single shaped island, but because of the seas high tide its usually divided into ten separate islands, but on one day a year the tide gets especially low and for those few hours the island regains its original ring shape, we use this fact to migrate from one island to the next every three years." Tonjit said

"so you got left behind when the villages migrated." Ussop said

Sadly yes." Tonjit said

"So that means if they stay on an island every three years then it would take them three decades to come all the way back. and plus taking the away the time you were stuck on those stilts that leaves only "two" more decades." Cray said

"Pretty much, if only I had my hoooorse i could catch up to the others in only five years by crossing an island once every year." Tonjit said

"A Hoooorse?" Luffy said

"Yes, the most beautiful animals on these islands they gallop through the grassy plains so gracefully there necessary to migrate from Island to island there strong and can carry large loads of supplies and equipment and there really fast to, I wouldn't be able to to do it on foot, the tide would come back before i could even reach the next island." Tonjit said

"Why not just use a ship?" Zoro said

"We don't know how to sail, and besides a log pose wouldn't be able to point to the next island. all ten island are actually one big island after all...I guess i'll just wait here for twenty years" Tonjit said

"Are you sure? it would be really lonely?" Luffy said

"Wait a minute...Tonjit! I think we might be able to help you?" Cray said

How?" tonjit said

"Chopper is that Horse still there?" Cray said

"Oh yeah I'll check!" chopper yelled running out of the house

* * *

SHELLY!" Tonjit Yelled running towards the horse and petting her

neigh." Shelly said

" I can't believe you've waited for me all this time, you've grown so long the last time I saw you, you've must've been lonely after all these years, Thank you, Thank you, I promise to never you ever again." Tonjit said almost in tears

NEIGH! NEIGH!" Shelly neighed in excitement raising her body up.

"She said that she wants you to ride her." Chopper said

Shelly then laid her head down as Tonjit climbed up to the saddle.

"ALRIGHT SHELLY! LETS GO!" Tonjit yelled

Shelly then started Galloping across the Grassy Plains with Tonjit on the saddle. as both of them were smiling with happiness as The Straw Hats looked on.

"So that horse has been waiting for him this entire time." Nami said

"That's got to be the second most committed animal I've ever seen." Cray said taking out his Sketchbook.

"She's Great!" Luffy said laying down

"She must really like him a lot." Chopper said

"Shes pretty fast." Robin said kind of smiling at the sight.

"and Graceful." Cray said

_"Shelly, lets cross the sea together on the next low tide day..all those days in the rain and snow thank you, for waiting through it all." tonjit said in his head._

* * *

"Thank you all so very much, you cannot imagine how much appreciation I have for you all for helping me unite with my Shelly." Tonjit said petting her

"Heh heh don't sweat it." luffy said smiling

"Please if Theres anything that I can offer you all, please let me know." Tonjit said

**"(GURGLE)"**

Luffy then clenched his stomach

"Well I am a little hungry, I don;t suppose you have something other then old cheese and milk to eat." Luffy said

"Really Luffy we just had a big meal with Alisa and her crew a few hours ago?" Nami said

"Yeah I know...Ahh man I wish I had more of that delicious Apple pie." Luffy said sadly

"Well if you may have guessed all the food that i have in my house is spoiled rotten, but if you would all follow me into the forest I could take you to my Villages crops" Tonjit said

"Crops?" Ussop said

"Yes you see, before we migrate from one island to the next we make sure to plant vegetables and fruits on the island before hand for it prosper and so the next time we arrive to that island we never have to worry about planting and regrowing the next time we arrive on the island, Its been a while since I have been there but my memory will soon come back to me once we get there." Tonjit said walking with his Shelly

* * *

(In the Forest)

The Straw Hats along with Tonjit and Shelly were walking into the forest looking for the crops was planted here all those years ago.

"Are we getting close?" Cray said

"I think we are it shouldn't be to far now." Tonjit said

As they were walking further into the forest they then found themselves in another open field, and in the field they could see the crops that Tonjit was talking about, countless rows of veggies and Fruits and some of the native animals enjoying it.

"Whoa look at this place." Luffy said amazed

"Over Ten years of Growth, I'm glad that it has still prospered." Tonjit said walking towards a big rock that was in the middle of the field. then suddenly Tonjit was then knocked back by something that caused him to fall down, which caught the eyes of the Straw Hats

"Tonjit are you all right?" Luffy said quickly running to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tonjit said

the Rest of the Straw Hats went to investigate and noticed incredibly tall man wearing to what seemed like a Marine uniform, laying down with eye covers covering his eyes. the man then slowly lifted them up and then noticed Tonjit along with the Straw Hats.

"Oh high there." the man said looking at Tonjit

"Hey who are you?" Luffy said

As the Rest of them looked, Robin was the one that the most shocked and surprised she fell back, with a look of terror in ehr eyes.

"Hey robin are you okay?" cray said

"Its Him." Robin said

"Who this guy? do you know him?" Luffy said

"He's one of the three main Admirals of Navy Headquarters...Aokiji." Robin said scared

**Alright we are almost to the conclusion you guys, Just two more Chapters to go, and then its off to one of my favorite arcs of all time! See you all next time. bye for now.**


	92. Aokiji

"An Admiral!?" the Straw Hats yelled out

"A..an Admiral he's that high up!?" Sanji said

"There are only three in the Navy who hold the position of Admiral...Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru, the only one above them is fleet admiral Sengoku, who reigns as the top official in the Navy, that man in front of us is one of the three men who are called the World Governments's ultimate powerhouses." Robin said

"Why in the hell is someone like that here of all places!?" Cray said

"Yeah! why don't you go deal with big time pirates with several hundred million berry bounties!? G-Go someplace else!" ussop yelled scared

Aokiji then looked towards Nami.

"Oh my my." Aokiji said

"What? what is it?" Nami said kind of scared

"Another sexy lady with super big Bazongas, are you free tonight?" Aokiji said casually

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU LANKY JERK!" Sanji yelled

"YEAH PAY ATTENTION YOU JERK!" Ussop yelled

Cray just gave out a sour look in a Cringey fashion hearing what Aokiji just said to Nami so casually.

"hold on a sec you guys Calm down, I just simply came by for stroll don;t get so worked up, to start with you guys are...whatchmacallits...you know?" Aokiji said

"Whatchmacallits?" Luffy said

"Uhhh..I forgot, oh well. " Aokiji said scratching his head

"Your not making any sense!?" Cray and Sanji yelled out

"What the heck is with this guy!? Robin are you sure that your not mistaking this guy for someone else!?" Ussop yelled

Hey hey...Don;t judge others by their appearance, My motto as a marine is "total slovenly justice". Aokiji said

"AND THAT TOTALLY MATCHES YOUR APPEARANCE!" Ussop and Sanji yelled

"In any case well... wait excuse me." Aokiji said suddenly laying down

"Standing for to long makes me tired." Aokiji said

"are you serious?" Cray said

Anyway to make a long story short i have no intention of of capturing you guys, so don;t worry, I came to check on the whereabouts of Nico Robin, who disappeared after the Alabasta incident, that's all and just as I thought shes been with you guys." Aokiji said

"this guy sure is apathetic." Sanji said

"He does show the Audacity of a leader." Ussop said

"I'm at least going to report this to Headquarters though, as with another wanted person the total bounty for you guys has now changed...100 Million Plus..60 Million Plus. 32 Million, Plus 79 Million Equals...I don't know...some big ass number." Aokiji said counting with his hands.

"Its 271 Million you lazy bum." Cray said crossing his arms annoyed

"Yeah thats the number, Thanks." Aokiji said

"What are you doing Cray!? don't help him!" Sanji and Ussp yelled

"GUM GUM!" Luffy yelled ready to attack Aokiji only for Sanji and Ussop to hold him back

"Luffy Stop?!" They both yelled

"Let me go What are you guys doing!?" Luffy yelled

"Whats the point in picking a fight with this guy!?" Sanji yelled

"hes one of the strongest marines!" Ussop yelled

"So What!? are you saying that were just gonna hand over Robin without a fight!?" Luffy yelled trying to get out of there grasps

"Whoa chill out...I said i'm not going to do anything, Didn't I?" Aokiji said

"Ergh I'm gonna beat you up!" Luffy yelled

"Knock it off Luffy stop starting unnecessary fights!" Ussop yelled

suddenly Shellys ear then started to twitch as she started to hear a familiar sound, Shelly then neighed very loudly and quickly started to run off.

"Shelly!? Whats wrong!" Tonjit yelled chasing after her. which caught the attention of the rest of them.

"Luffy come on Theres something going with the horse!" Ussop yelled trying to distract him away from the Admiral.

"Huh? Where did that old man go?" Luffy said

"He just ran off in that direction, The Horse just ran off for no reason!" Ussop yelled

Luffy then stopped trying to attack the Admiral.

"Okay lets see whats going on (Looks back at Aokiji) This isn't over." Luffy said heading towards the direction of Tonjit and Shelly Along with everyone else. Cray walked towards Robin who was still on the ground cray then offered her a hand.

"Come on I'll help you up lets see what those two are up to." Cray said

Robin just continued to stare at Aokiji.

"Robin?" Cray said

Robin then looked at Cray with his hand out

"come on lets go." Cray said

Robin then took Crays hand and he helped Robin up. they then went on to see what was going on with Sherry and Tonjit

* * *

Shelly and Tonjit were standing the edge of the island

"NEIGH!" Shelly yelled out

_"neigh."_

Shelly could hear a distant call out in the ocean.

"Is everything okay Shelly?" Tonjit said

NEIGH!" Shelly yelled out again

_"neigh"_

Shelly then looked at Tonjit with a smile on her face

"All of your friends, you can hear them yell out to you can you?" Tonjit said

Shelly then nodded her head.

"Old man! is everything all right?" Luffy yelled out while him everyone else came to figure out what was going on

"Yes everything's fine, its Shelly, it seems that she has managed to get in contact with the village it seems that the rest of her horse friends out on one of the islands seems to be calling out to her." Tonjit said

"Ahh that must be island full of villagers that I passed by a while ago. they had a lot of them horses you mentioned."

Everyone turned and noticed Aokiji walking towards them.

"Its you!? what are you doing coming over here!?"" Luffy yelled ready to attack again.

Aokiji just continued to walk towards Tonjit and Shelly.

"So your the Villager that everyone was talking about? out there?" Aokiji said

"you met them? are they alright?" Tonjit said

"There fine, while I was there they mentioned someone about one of there own being stuck on one of the islands a long time ago and they asked me if he was still alive and if I ever saw that man I would help him get him back and I responded...if I had time I would." Aokiji said

"Aokiji then walked towards the edge of the island.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luffy said

"Everybody just stay back." Aokiji said

Aokiji then put one of his hands into the water while everyone waited in anticipation, but as everyone waited something emerged from the water, it was a Sea King that looked like a huge Yellow eel with sharp teeth. ready to lunge towards the Admiral Shelly and Tonjit.

"AHH ITS A SEA KING!" Ussop yelled

" YOU THREE NEED TO MOVE! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Cray yelled

"GUM GUM!" Luffy yelled ready to attack the Sea King

Zoro, sanji and Cray readied themselves to.

"ICE AGE." Aokiji said

Then within a fraction of a second the entire section of the ocean that they were looking at along with the Sea King ended up entirely Frozen. Everyone just stood there in a state of shock witnessing what just happened.

"He...he froze a whole section of the ocean like it was nothing." Cray said

"A Devil fruit Power?" Zoro said

"this..this is the power of a Navy headquarters Admiral." Robin said kind of nervously

Aokiji then lifted himself up.

"There it should stay like that for at least a week, plenty of time for your friend to make it back to his village." Aokiji said walking back

"Wow thanks Admiral guy, you know what your not so bad after all." Luffy said

Tonjit just looked at the frozen ocean with happiness and tears were falling down his face.

"This is it Shelly we can finally head home." Tonjit said hugging her.

* * *

"There I prepared you enough meals to last you for about a week so you should be good by the time you make it there." Sanji said tieing the supplies on Shelly.

"Thank you." Tonjit said already on the saddle

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Cray said

"I'm not alone, I have Shelly here to take me there safe and sound, Right Shelly?" Tonjit said

Neigh." Shelly said with excitement

"Well I wish you safe travels to you and Shelly." Cray said

"All of us do." Luffy said

"Thank you thank all of you." Tonjit said

Tonjit then took a deep breath.

'Alright Shelly..LETS GO!" Tonjit yelled

"BYE"

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Luffy yelled

Shelly then started to Gallop across the frozen ocean..towards there home.

"Well now that that's done, Luffy do you think its time we left to?" Cray said

"Yeah, alright everyone its time to get ourselves a Shipwright!" Luffy yelled out ready to walk back to the Going Merry along with everyone else.

As all of them were heading back towards the Going Merry they noticed that Aokiji was sitting down with his legs crossed blocking there path. scratching his head

"What?" Luffy said

"How should I put this your just like your grandfather, Monkey D Luffy." Aokiji said

"Wh-What?" Luffy said almost scared

"your spirited or should I say hard to figure out." Aokiji said

"GRAMPS!?" Luffy yelled

"Gramps!? Luffys grandfather!?" Ussop said confused lookihn at Luffy who was sweating profusely.

"Hey Luffy are you okay your really sweating?" ussop said

"Huh? oh its nothing..d-don;t worry about it." Luffy said

"Your Gramps helped me otu a while back, the real reason why i'm here is to have a look at Nico Robin and you..On Second thought...you should probably now, huh?..The Government is taking you guys very lightly but if i delve into your history, i can tell that your group has a backbone, Although your group is small, since its gathering shrewd members, it'll probably become a problem later on, The Circumstances that initially led to your search orders all the actions that you took up until now, the speed of your groups progress, I've been dealing with criminals for a very long time and it worries me to think how you'll turn out." aokiji said

"Whoa wait a second you just said earlier that you jsut came to to check things out!" Ussop yelled

"The reason I especially regard you guys as dangerous is you Nico Robin." Aokiji said

"So your after Robin after all!? just try and take her!" Cray yelled in a threatening tone.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" Luffy yelled

"Her Bounty amount isn;t just an indication of her strength it also indicates the level of danger she is to the World Government thats why you got a 79 million bounty on your head at the age of 8, impressed that you survived as long as you did, you betrayed people and ran away you gained peoples trust and you used them, you;ve survived the Underworld by being quick to switching sides and this group is who you chose to be your next hideout, huh?" Aokiji said to Nico Robin

Nico Robin didn;t know what to say.

""HEY YOU JERK QUIT INSULTING HER!" Sanji yelled

"Yeah You jerk Robin is our friend! what grudge do you have against her anyway!?" Cray yelled

"I have no Grudge against her what we have in common, is that i helped her get away once that's it, it was a long time ago, you guys will eventually realize that the woman that you have in your crew will be nothing but trouble for you in the future,, As proof the organizations Nico Robin had something to do with up until today have all been annihilated..all except her...I wonder why..Nico Robin." Aokiji said standing up

"STOP IT! HER PAST DOESN'T MATTER!" Luffy yelled

"HE'S RIGHT IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT OTHERS PAST! YOU CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH RUFFIANS LIKE A PIRATE HUNTER, A VANDALIZER, AND A FORMER THIEF GIRL!" Ussop yelled

Nami then slapped Ussop in the back of the head.

"Ruffians" is taking it to far." Nami said

"Whatever Robin did in the past, is in the past, the present is all that matters." Sanji said

Robin is our precious friend now! don;t bad mouth our friend!" Chopper yelled

Nico Robin then started to become even more uncomfortable as her eyes started to twitch in nervousness.

"I see that you really did a good job befriending this lot." Aokiji said

robin then crossed ehr arms

"JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! IF YOU WANT TO CAPTURE ME , GO AHEAD AND DO IT!.. TREINTA FLEUR!" Robin yelled

Suddenly a bunch of hand then sprouted around Aokiji.

"ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cray yelled

Oh my my...Perhaps maybe i talked a bit to much, how disappointing. I had too high of an opinion of you, thinking you were a little bit smarter than that." Aokiji said

"CLUTCH!" Robin yelled

Aokiji was then bent back and his entire body then shattered into Ice.

"AHH HE SHATTERED INTO PIECES!" Chopper yelled horrified

"Oh no were screwed." Ussop said

everyone then looked in horror as the ice was slowly starting to form back.

AHH GUYS LETS RUN!" Ussop yelled screaming alogn with Chopper

"That wasn't very nice." Aokiji said fully formed back standing tall, Aokiji then pulled out some grass under him. he then threw them to his side, and using his ice breath made the grass stick together in a sharp Icicle.

"Ice Saber." Aokiji said holding it while Robin looked on scared

"I wasn't going to kill you...but." Aokiji said Ready to swing the Saber towards Robin, only for it to be blocked by Zoro with one of his swords.

"Slice Shoot!" Sanji yelled as he jumped towards Aokiji Kicking the saber out of his hands

"YEAH ALL RIGHT!" Ussop yelled

"Quick Luffy! You get him from the Front I'll get get him from the Back!" Cray said running behind Aokiji

"Right!" Luffy yelled Running towards

"Hmph how dare you butt in, you damn cook." Zoro said smirking

"the same to you. you natural monument. "Sanji said

"Prism Coating!" Cray yelled running towards Aokiji

"Gum Gum!" Luffy yelled

"Aokiji then Grabbed Zoro arm and then Sanjis Leg,

"IRO !" Cray yelled as his Color layered Foot hits Aokiji right in his back

"PISTOL!" Luffy yelled Punching Aokiji straight in the chest.

suddenly Aokijis body then suddenly started to freeze over. Luffys Arm along with Crays lower part of his leg started to freeze over along with Zoro and Sanji part of the body that Aokiji got a hold of.

"HE FROZE THEM!" Ussop yelled

"All four of them at once!?" Nami yelled shocked

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy, Cray, Zoro and Sanji Screamed as they were holding grippign the frozen parts of there body in pain.

"Ergh. damn its so cold...its not working."Cray grunted to himself hoping that his Prism Coating would help ease the pain by warming it up, but to no evail.

"Oh no they have to be treated Quickly,, if they get frostbite their limbs will be become Gangrenous, Ussop you got to help!" chopper yelled

"I really would like to, but my body won;t let me move! did I get frozen to!?" Ussop yelled terrified

"No your your jsut to scared to Move!" Chopper yelled

"LUFFY! SANJI!" ussop yeleld

"CRAY!, ZORO!" Chopper yelled

"Robin you need to run!' Nami yelled

Aokiji then looked towards Nico Robin

"You've made some good friends, but your still you, Nico Robin!" Aokji said

"No..I'm no longer.." Nico tried to say

Suddenly Aokji then Grabbed a Hold of Robin in a hug as his Devil Fruit powers was slowly turning robin Frozen

"Robin Get Away from there!" Cray yelled

"Robin Chan! Run!" sanji yelled

"I...I'm..." Robin said slowly as she completely turned frozen solid

"ROBIN!" Luffy yelled


	93. RailRoad Frog (Arc Finale)

All of the Straw Hats looked in horror as there Friend Nico Robin was Frozen Solid.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled

"Don't yell, she'll still be alive if you thaw her out properly, but her body is Fragile so be careful, she'll die if she breaks...for Example. "Aokiji said Raising his fist up

NO!" Everyone yelled

"If you break I her like this!" Aokiji yelled ready to punch her.

"ROBIIIN!" Cray yelled

"STOP IT" Luffy yelled running towards her

Luffy Quickly Grabbed Robin and fell towards the ground only seconds away from Aokiji fist to make contact. Aokiji looked down and noticed Luffy holding Robin tight Aokiji then raised his foot to stomp and robin was quickly snatched away by Ussop running a good distance away from him.

"Yeah Wait to go Ussop!" Chopper and Nami cheered

"What in the hell are you doing?" Aokiji said annoyed

"Ussop, Chopper! Keep running towards the ship! Get her Thawed out of that ice!" Luffy yelled

GOT IT!" Ussop and Chopper yelled running away with Robin in hand.

Aokiji then started to walk after them.

"Don;t bother, the world would be a much better place without that woman in it." Aokiji said

Nami took out her clima-tact to strike Aokiji only for him to Grab a hold of it.

"Not to split hairs, but Pirate crews pretty much consist of people like that." Nami said

"You seem to understand that well, Miss, now if you don't mind, kindly step aside." Aokiji said pushing Nami out of the way

"Nami!" Sanji yelled

Sanji, Cray and Zoro then started to run towards him

"Your gonna pay for hurting my friend you Overgrown Ice Pop!" Cray yelled

"your not gonna mess with this crew and get away with it!" Zoro yelled

WAIT NOBODY ATTACK HIM!" Luffy yelled

The three of them then stopped in there place Looking At Luffy in confusion

"Stay back and don;t interfere I'm gonna fight this guy one on one...what do you say the two of us can settle this on our own. "Luffy said to Aokiji in a fighting stance

Aokiji then turned towards Luffy

"Fine by me, but since I don't have a ship to bring you back, then I'll just have to kill ya." Aokiji said

* * *

(the Going Merry)

Ussop and Chopper had Robin in the shower, soaking her in a bath tub full of warm water.

"Seh can;t breathe while in that state can she?" ussop said

"I think that she is in a state of suspended animation." chopper said

"doesn't that mean she'll die if we don't do something?" Ussop said

"If we warm her up to quickly she'll shatter we have to restore her body temperature from the inside out." Chopper said

"Are you sure its going to work?" Ussop said

"I don't know but its the only thing I."

"Wait you don't know this is Robins life were talking about here!" Ussop yelled

"I KNOW! I but I never treated someone that was completely encased in ice before, I know that Aokiji said shes still alive, But I just don't see that being possible!" Chopper said in tears

"Don;t give me that crap if you cant save her then nobody can you understand!? your the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates got it!?" Ussop yelled

"I KNOW OKAY JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!" Chopper yelled

Chopper and Ussop then continued on pouring buckets of water on Robin.

"CHOPPER!"

the both of them heard someone call Choppers name outside of the ship, chopper quickly went outside to see what going on and they Saw Nami, Cray, Sanji and Zoro.

'Hey Guys Whats going on!? Wheres Luffy!?" Chopper yelled

":theres no time to Explain! We need to head back right away, help us do something with our Injuries!" Zoro yelled

"Oh right we need to douse whatever part of your body is frozen in water but were using the shower for Robin!" chopper yelled

"How is Robin? is she okay?" Nami said

"Its still to early to tell." Chopper said

Zoro and Sanji then Jumped into the Water, While Cray Carefully shimmyed down towards the edge of the island and carefully dunked his frozen foot and calf into the water.

"Will this work?" Cray said

"Yes once the Ice begins to melt start rubbing the infected areas and get on board the ship right away, Nami come aboard and help me and Ussop treat Robin." Chopper said

Right." Nami said coming aboard the ship.

After the ice melted Cray, Zoro, and Sanji climbed aboard the ship as well and started rubbing the frozen areas, while Ussop came out.

"What the? why are you guys here? wheres Luffy?" Ussop said

"fighting Aokiji One on one." Sanji said

"What!? you mean to tel me you guys just left him there face him by himself!?" Ussop yelled

"It was captains orders!" Sanji yelled

"Are you crazy! Can;t you tell when an order is unreasonable I cant believe you would be so cold-hearted just to leave hi.."

"IT WAS A DUEL! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! ITS WHAT HE WANTED!" Sanji yelled shoving Ussop

"STOP FIGHTING! This isn't helping anybody!" Cray yelled

"But?" Ussop said

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! NOWS NOT THE TIME!..Right now we need to stay focused okay? whether this decision was one of his passing whims it doesn't matter, whatever happens we have to be ready to deal with it understand?" Zoro said

* * *

"ErrrrAhhhhhh!" Luffy yelled running towards Aokiji

Aokiji had his hand ready to strike him, but Luffy quickly dodged under it and then With all his strength Kicked him high into the Sky. Luffy then inflated himself and blasted himself high into the air towards him.

"GUM GUM STORM!" Luffy yelled quickly as he delivered an array of rapid punches towards Aokiji who then shattered again into tiny Pieces, but unfortunately Aokiji reformed back and now had a hold of Luffy.

"Now its Ice Time." Aokiji said

Luffy then felt himself getting froze over just Like Robin.

"dam...it." Luffy said slowly as he was completely encased in ice.

* * *

Aokiji was sitting down facing Luffy who was now Frozen solid.

"Aw man, you tricked me, the moment i agreed to fight you one on one, I settled on defeating you and you alone, but that was your plan wasn't it? If I were attack your crew now I would be the bad guy here, isn't that right captain? or maybe...you really thought you could beat me?" Aokiji said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Let me give you some advice, keep a close eye on Nico Robin, eventually she'll grow to be more then you can handle, the nature of the violent fate she was born into will be a greater danger then you can imagine. more of a burden you could ever hope to bear, that's what it means to have that woman on your crew. You have been warned Mr Monkey D. Luffy...It would be easy to break and kill you right here and now but I have a debt to honor." Aokiji said picking up his Jacket.

"Consider us even for you taking care of Crocodile, as well as...um..Ah never mind, something to do with Smoker...See Ya." Aokiji said walking away

As Aokiji went away, Zoro and Sanji were running towards the fighting area

"THERE HE IS!" Sanji yelled

STILL IN ONE PIECE!" Zoro said

"Thats good." Sanji said

" I'LL CARRY HIM! LETS GET HIM TO THE SHIP! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" Zoro and Sanji said to each other

...

"After Zoro and Sanji Got Luffy onto the Ship, they started to thaw him out as well, after they successfully did Chopper advised everyone to wait outside while he took care of them. everyone stayed outside the door hoping to hear some good news. they then started to hear some tiny footsteps quickly running towards the door. it Quickly opened with Chopper breathing heavily.

"Both..of there hearts...ARE BEATING!" Chopper yelled in tears of happiness

"YEAH!" everyone yelled

"Robin!" Sanji yelled

"Luffy!" Ussop said

"No the two of you can;t go and check on them they need there rest!" Chopper yelled holding them back with his hybrid form

"Hey Doctor Chopper How about I make them some food." Sanji said smiling

Ah, calling me doctor won;t make me feel happy or anything you stupid jerk, but i suppose some nice warm drinks will be good when they wake up, I'll carry them over to the lounge later. "Chopper yelled

"Right away!" Sanji yelled running off.

" Nami should we set sail?" Zoro said

"No not yet, not when the Captain is recovering." Nami said gathering some Clothes.

"I'm just glad that both of them are all right, what was Luffy thinking taking on that guy by himself?" Cray said still kind of in pain from the that ice attack.

" Are you still going to be able to get around?" Zoro said noticing Crays limp

"I'll be fine I'll just need to stay off of it for a few days." Cray said sitting down on a nearby chair.

Ussop then slumped to the ground

"Whats wrong Ussop? you look beat. "Zoro said

"Are there going to be more men like him coming after us everywhere we go? this is crazy I don't how much more I can take." Ussop said weakly

" gets some sleep idiot, your just exhausted okay?" Zoro said

* * *

_In Order for Luffy and Robin to make a recovery the Going Merry remained anchor on the deserted island for four days, after that we set sail, today makrs the third morning since we resumed Our voyage the weather is clear and sunny, mostly spring with an occasional amount of summer."_

Nami was sitting on a lawn chair enjoying the weather, Zoro was sleeping

"Ah it feels so nice out here." Nami said

"NAMI-Swan!" Sanji yelled running towards her with a dish in his hand

"Yes Sanji." Nami said

" I made a special dish just for you, Potato Paille, try it tell me what you think." Sanji said handing her the plate

"nami took a fork and took a bite.

"Mmmm delicious." Nami said

"THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" Sanji yelled

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU JERK SOME OF US IS STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Zoro said

"I'm sorry about that cactus head my sincere apologies." Sanji with a bit of sarcasm

"What was that you Ciggerate smoking dart board." Zoro said

"Huh? what did you call me?" Sanji said confused

"Dart Board, Dart Board eyebrows. "Zoro said

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled realizing what Zoro meant

LUFFY LUFFY LUFFY!" Ussop and Chopper yelled

"Okay guys Check this out!" Luffy said Covering himself in flower he then went into his frozen pose

"This is me When I'm frozen." Luffy said slowly limping around and then falling.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Chopper and Ussop laughed

"Ugh I can't believe this is how he behaves after almost freezing to death." Nami said

"So what do you think?" Luffy said

"You nailed it!" Ussop yelled

"Make sure you clean all that flower up Luffy." Nami said

Back inside the Going Merry, Cray was simply going back and forth Spinning in circles and moving forward in his Office Chair thinking about what he should draw next. While Robin was sitting down on a couch with a blanket. He noticed that Robins expression is still Stoic like its lost in thought.

"Hey Robin are you feeling okay?" Cray said

"I'm doing fine Cray." Robin said casually

" Are you sure? Maybe an extra blanket I can get you?" Cray said spinning around in his chair

"Thats okay, don't worry about me." Robin said

" Alright, Just remember if you need anything just ask. Were here for you Robin." Cray said

Robin just paused for a moment and didn't say anything.

"Well I'm gonna head outside check what everyone else is up to, you coming?" Cray said

"I'll be out in a minute." Robin said

"Alright. see you out there." Cray said getting up from his chair and walking outside.

As Cray went outside he noticed Chopper, Luffy, and Ussop eating something

"Hello hows everyone doing?" Cray said

" Everything's going great, you should've seen it, Luffy was doing a perfect imitation of himself frozen, it was hilarious!" Ussop said

"Oh, Well I'm glad that you found him imitating an event that nearly got him and Robin killed funny." Cray said scratching his head.

"Whoa Gee Cray way to kill the mood." Ussop said

"Hey Cray you got try some of this Potato Pie stuff that Sanji made its really good!" Luffy said stuffing his face.

"Its pronounced "Paille" not Pie." Sanji said

The Lounge Dorr then opened and Robin then came out as well

"Robin!" Everyone yelled

"Is everything okay? do you still have a chill?" Chopper said

"your treatment helped tremendously, Thanks your a wonderful Doctor." robin said

"You should take it easy Robin, Luffy is fully recovered to where he's running around, and screaming like an imbecile. but you can jus relax and take your time." Nami saiud

"heh thanks." Luffy said

"that wasn't a compliment." Nami said

"hey Robin would you like me to fix you something to warm you up?" Sanji said

"Yes Some Coffee Please?" Robin said

"Of course, my Pleasure!" Sanji yelled running to the kitchen

Hey Nami how close do you think were are to Water 7? Is that Eternal Pose that Alisa gave us working all right?" Cray said

"Its working fine, we just need to keep heading north." Nami said looking at it.

* * *

After a about a few minutes has passed Nami and Robin were back inside, and Zoro was looking out at see he then noticed something swimming in the ocean

"What the heck is that?" Zoro said

Zoro then took a closer look and noticed that it was frog doing the front crawl

"HEY YOU GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Zoro yelled

everyone then turned towards Zoro,

"What is it!?"Luffy yelled

"I see a Huge Frog doing the front Crawl!" Zoro said

"What!?

"See for yourself! its coming to your side right now!" Zoro yelled

Luffy, Chopper, Ussop and Cray then looked out

Oh come on Zoro theres no way a frog can do the front...HOLY CRAP THERE IS A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL!" Cray yelled looking at the big brown frog with scars all over its body

"Quick after It!" Luffy yelled

"I don;t know why but I think we do need to chase after it." Zoro said

all fo them took out two Long oars and started paddling fast

everyone then turned, causing the entire ship to rock around, Nami then Ran outside

Luffy why are you Changing Course !" Nami yelled

"Your not going to believe this but was saw a huge frog with scars doing the front crawl, and were follwing it." Lufy said paddling

"A Frog?" nami said

"We have to catch up to it capture it and then cook it up and eat it for lunch." Luffy said

"You want to eat that thing!?" Chopper, Zoro, Cray and Ussop yelled

Nami then took out a pair of binoculars and looked out

"Yeah your right...huh? Is that a Lighthouse?" Nami said looking at something distant

"Hey Nami so you see something? is it an island?" Luffy said

"Is it Water 7?" cray said

"No its just a Lighthouse, and even if it was an island I wouldn't know if it was Water 7 or not the eternal pose is barely set in the direction were suppose to be going,, because we cchanged course." Nami said

"what about the frog?, tell us which way the frog went." Luffy said

"Not a chance. "Nami said

"It seems to be headi g towards the lighthouse." Robin said

"A Frog should be marinated in White Wine to dissolve the Mucus then you coat it with flower and cook it crisp." Sanji said thinking

"Sanji snap out of it." Nami said

"If the Captain says were going after the frog we really don;t have any choice in the matter." robin said

"Robin." Nami said whining

LETS GO FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Luffy yelled

AYE AYE HEAVE HO! HEAVE HO!" The four of them chanted going faster to catch up to the frog and to the light house. The Frog then Jumped high into the sky

"Quick lets get behind him and block its course!" Luffy yelled

As they made it to the Lighthouse they then felt themselves hit something hard knocking them all down

"I guess we ran into shore or something." Ussop said

Is everyone Okay? Sanji Nami Robin are you guys alright up there?" Cray said

"Yeah were fine." Nami said

**(DING, DING, DING, DING, DING)**

"Whats is that Sound?" Nami said

**(CHOOOO CHOOOOO!)**

everyone looked and noticed a huge Mechanical Machine heading towards them a break neck speed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Cray yelled

Full Reverse Now! at 180 Degrees!" Nami yelled

**AND THAT IS A WRAP! LONG RING LONG LAND IS FINALLY OVER! OH MAN I'M SO EXCITED! WATER 7 HERE WE COME!**


	94. Onward to Water 7

"TURN THE SHIP AROUND NOW!" Nami yelled

Luffy, Cray, Zoro, Chopper, and Ussop were then peddling backwards hoping to avoid a head on Collision...it was close... but they managed to move out of the way just in time as all of them looked in shock seeing what almost crashed into them.

"WHOA THAT WAS CLOSE!" Luffy yelled

"THAt BIG HUNK OF METAL WAS TRYING TO KILL US!" Ussop yelled

"Is it a ship?" Chopper said

"No way something that big and heavy shouldn't be able to float!" Nami yelled

They all looked an noticed the big, scarred frog standing right in front.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY FROG!" Luffy yelled

The Frog just stayed were it was and as the machine went by the frog, it was then Hurled back up into the sky.

"OH NO FROGGY!" Luffy yelled as the frog simply dropped right into the ocean. The Machine continued onward leaving everyone in a state of shock breathing heavily after surviving what could have a huge and deadly disaster.

"The Grand line just gets weirder and weirder. " Cray said

"It looked like that thing was spewing out smoke." Chopper said

"Back in the lighthouse a little Girl and a some kind of rabbit creature peeked out of what looked like a kind of station."

"Pirates? GRANNY GRANNY ITS PIRATES!" The girl yelled Catching the Straw Hats attention

"WHAT!? Is that true Chimney? okey dokey then, then you better bring Granny the Transponder snail." an old lady said coming out of the station, completely falling over, she was wearing something that looked like a conductor would wear she also had a huge smile on her face as well just like her Granddaughter.

"Oh great if she calls up Navy Headquarters were in trouble? what should we do?' Zoro said

"Here it is Granny." The girl named Chimney said putting the Transponder Snail by her, Granny then Picked it up

"Oh hello? you there? you have the wrong number." The Old lady said in an intoxicated state

"Shes obviously Drunk!" Ussop yelled

* * *

the Straw Hats decided to Introduce themselves to them, and to show them that they came in good faith of not causing trouble, Sanji prepared some more Patato Paille.

"Paille is perfect with a good drink." the old lady said eating.

"Yummy, my names Chimney and this is my pet cat Gonbe. and this is my Granny Kokoro" Chimney said

"You fellas wouldn;t happen to be train robbers would ya? hahaha!" Kokoro laughed

"My names Luffy and i'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy said

""Hahaha I like you, your funny." Kokoro said

"By the way chimney that thing that passed by was a stem boat right?" Nami said

"Haha no, you probably never seen nothing like this given the fact that its the only one in the world, Its a Sea Train called the Puffin Tom." chimney said

"How does it work?" Nami said

"Its uses its steam engine to tirn its power wheels and it runs on a Railway." Chimney said

"Railway?" Cray said

"Yeah if you look closely you can see it right below the waves, the trains goes the same route everyday, taking people from one island to another it can carry ships packages and other cool stuff to." chimney said

All of them looked and noticed.

"So thats what was blocking our path?" Cray said

"Whoa I'm surprised we didn't see that earlier." Luffy said

"No kidding we ran right into it." Sanji said

"You guys should be more careful didn't you see and hear the signal, there was a bell ringing and everything." chimney said

"That what that thing is for? I thought it was just here to welcome us. how were we suppose to know?" Ussop said pointing at it

"If we didn't figure it out I doubt that frog did to, it was awfully rude of you to hit him like that, we were gonna cook him and eat him" Luffy said

"Oh you saw the frog? thats Yokozuna, I wouldn't worry much about him, hes pretty tough, in fact that wasn't the first time he's challenged the train and lost, he's really kind of a pain I can't even tell you how many times he's wrecked the Pilot (The Front of the Train), if you want to see him again, just stand by he's sure to pop up again later." Chimney said

"Oh at first I thought that frog was just being dumb now I know he was just trying to be Manly, well that settles it I won't eat him after all." Luffy said

"Who would want to eat that disgusting thing anyway!?" Nami yelled at him

"So Where are you all headed," Kokoro said taking a drink.

"Were actually heading for a place called Water 7." Cray said

"Water 7, The City of the Water. I'll think you'll like it, they got great ship yards, that's actually there claim to fame. when it comes to boats there first class, there always coming up with fancy new technology to build boats for the world Government." Kokoro said

"Whoa, so they must have some really good Shipwrights there to?" Luffy said

A good friend of mine said that would be the best place to find one to fix up our ship, she gave us an Eternal Pose for the place and everything." Cray said

"Some good shipwrights? more like damn near all of them, Cities like a regular shipwrights convention, whoever your friend is that suggested it pointed you in the right direction." Kokoro said taking a drink.

"HAHA Did you hear that Ussop!?" Luffy said

"I sure did!" Ussop yelled

"Yeah! lets go find ourselves a Shipwright!." Luffy said excited.

"Well if your planning on going there to fix your ship, wait up a sec." Kokoro said getting up and walking into the station and coming out with a couple pieces of paper.

"Here I got a present for ya, this is a little map of the city and a reference letter, just give this to a fellow named Iceberg and I promise he'll fix your ship up good, Water 7 is a pretty confusing place, so be sure not to get lost." Kokoro said

"You have a big heart don't you? We really owe you one." Ussop said grateful

"We'll be heading to Water 7 ourselves pretty soon, so maybe we'll see you there." Chimney said

"Sounds like a plan to me, and if you like I can even give you folks a tore of my favorite drinking holes, hahaha!" Kokoro said

"Sounds good we'll keep an eye out for ya, it should be fun." Luffy said

"It'll take about a week for your normal Log Pose to point to the next island so you got plenty of time to do some sightseeing and believe me its worth it." Kokoro said

"I know this may seem like an odd question, But does it have a lot of cool Art Galleries to check out to?" Cray said curious

"It doesn't really have much when it comes to something like that, but a good friend of mine runs one the most Beautiful Art Galleries in the whole city, her name is Iza, so if your interested In checking one out, I would look for her." Kokoro said

"Thanks." Cray said

"OKAY EVERYONE READY? TIME TO SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled

"Thanks for the map and reference letter, were really glad we ran into you on the way." Nami said thanking Kokoro as they were leaving the station.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Chimney yelled out

"BE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ALL THOSE GOVERNMENT TYPES WHILE YOUR OUT THERE!" Kokoro yelled out.

**The Official Start of Water 7 has begun!, Hello everyone and welcome back, I'm sorry that this Chapter is just filler and a bit short then my other chapter, but I'm still finalizing on a few things, I am planning on introducing a couple of new OC Characters on the way to make the story a bit a more unique, One of them I can't wait to introduce, so until next time. Bye For now.**


	95. Water 7

As the Straw Hats were making there way towards Water 7 Luffy was discussing with other on who we should get for a shipwright.

"What a nice wind, were sure to make it to Water 7 twice as fast." Nami said

"I'll be happy either way." Chopper said

"Hey Luffy don't bother trying to find a shipwright I got it all covered for ya, I'll find and get the hottest girl in town guaranteed." Sanji said

"Yeah because you have such a "successful" hit with the ladies." Cray said in a sarcastic tone

"what do I care if the Shipwright is hot? I want a huge manly dude that's bigger then a bear sixteen feet tall like the one we saw on Long Ring Long Land." Luffy said

"Come on Luffy, a guy that size wouldn't even fit on the ship and who know how much found he would have to eat." Ussop said

"No kidding and we already have you who already eats as much as it is." Cray said to Luffy.

"All that matters is that he's good at his job, if you ask me the real problems going to be is to find someone that will join a bunch of pirates." Zoro said

"I'm sure were bound to find someone." Cray said

"I'm just excited we'll be making a new friend." Chopper said

"Were lucky we ran into that train station along the way, this map should be a big help, all we have to do is follow kokoros directions to that iceberg and were set." Nami said unfolding the paper and as she looked at it it was nothing but a bunch of scribbles and drawing that looked a kid drew it.

"I see...STUPID DRUNK!" Nami yelled crumbling the paper and throwing it to the ground in anger.

"Wow it looks like one of Luffys drawings." Chopper said picking it up.

"Okay lets find a shipwright that look like this." Luffy said holding a drawing that he made that looked like a clown.

"Is that suppose to some sort of clown?" Cray said looking at it with intrigue

"I don't know, if I saw some one like that I would run." Ussop said

"More then just run i would jump into the sea." Sanji said

"by the way since we'll be waiting for a week let me give you all your allowances." Nami said

"Me First, Me first." Chopper said

"Yeah." Luffy said

"Will this be an Allowance that we'll need to pay back in three hundred percent interest?" Cray said

"Keep talking like that Cray and it will be, but only for you." Nami said in a agitated tone.

* * *

As they continued on Ussop was then hgging the mast of the ship.

"What are you doing Ussop?' Luffy said

"I'm just giving the going merry and everything going to be all right hug, she'll be in tip top shape in no time." Ussop said

"Well lets hope that time is soon, the boards are starting to come loose and leaks are sprouting everywhere below deck, nobody wants to admit it, but if we don't fix this problem soon were good as sunk" Sanji said

"Yeah but even if we can't get a shipwright we still got alot of money, we can do more then just fix the ship, we can power her up to." Luffy said

"Oh yeah, lets get some extra cannons." Ussop said

"Yeah and a big Statue!" Luffy yeleld

"HEY GUYS LOOK! I THINK WERE ALMOST THERE!" Cray yelled looking out pointing

all of them looked and noticed Water 7 closing in everyone stared in awe as they saw the city and its structure, a huge Fountain as its main eye grabber. and water spewing out of it in certain sections of the city.

"Whoa I didn't think fountains were made that big!" Luffy said

"Whoever made it seem to have had some artistic inspiration for it, take a look on how its structured." Cray said noticing the the designs that were engraved in the fountains

"Thats a lot of water, do you think it comes from the ocean?" Chopper said

"Thats what it seems like, then it pours out of the fountain then into the canals and then back to the sea." Robin said

"Look at the walls why do you think there numbered?" Zoro said

"I don't know, they look like walls but they could be some sort of gates." Sanji said

"I can see the station straight ahead, but wheres the port?" Nami said

"Maybe its inside the city." Ussop said looking for it.

"HEY! HOLD ON!"

everyone looked and noticed a fisherman yelling at them

"PIRATES SHOULD'T USE THE FRONT! YOU NEED TO BE MORE DISCREET! USE THE BACK STREET ENTRANCE OVER THERE INSTEAD!" The Fisherman said pointing

"Oh Thanks!" Nami said at the fisherman

As they turned towards the back street entrance they started to get a closer at the Cities structure seeing that every building looked like that they were floating on the ocean.

"HEY! YOU PIRATES BETTER NOT BE PLANNING ON PLUNDERING!" A man sweeping at a coffee shop said

"WERE NOT WE JUST CAME BY TO FIX OUR SHIP!" Luffy yelled

"Oh well in that case i suggest you dock your ship over there." the man said continuing his sweeping.

"Okay this is weird, why is everyone so nonchalant about us being here?" Cray said

The Straw Hats then docked that was a little bit away of the city were no one can find it.

"This seems like a good place to hide our ship." Luffy said

As Zoro was was pulling up the Sail on the mast, he then tugged a little bit and then part of the mast then suddenly snapped, terrifying and shocking Ussop, Luffy, Sanji and Cray.

"Woah Zoro! what wrong with you! are you trying to tear up the ship!?" Ussop yelled

"Damn! i just pulled on the rope like a normally do!" Zoro yelled out trying to push the mast back in place.

"Holy Crap, if the ship is in this bad of a shape, were lucky we even got here at all." Zoro said

"By the way this place doesn't it seem to be that scared of pirates, don't you guys think that's kind of weird?" Nami said

"I sure do, remember last time we came to a place that didn't have problems with pirates?" Cray said

"Its because were shipwright customers just like everyone," Zoro said

"Stop yapping and get to finishing fixing the ship." Ussop said

"They probably aren't scared because they know they have enough security to deal with them if they misbehave." Robin said

"I bet theres plenty of marines here to." Sanji said

"Marines!?" Do you think they'll try to arrest us!?" Ussop said scared

" I don't think they'll be a problem seeing as how were paying customers and all." Sanji said

"I guess so." Ussop said

"ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Luffy and Ussop yelled

"Hold on you Two, before you go anywhere we have some business to take care of first." Nami said

"Like what?" Luffy said

"We need to take Kokoros reference letter to That Iceberg guy assuming we can find him, so eh can take care of the ship for us, after that we need to find a place where we can trade in all that gold for some Beri's." Luffy said

"Works for me, so what are we waiting for, lets go to Water 7." Luffy said continuing to walk

"Aren't you forgetting the gold?" Nami said

Uhhh?" Luffy said

(5 Minutes Later)

Ussop and Luffy were now dragging the bag full of gold on a cart towards the station.

"Be sure to have that mast fix by the time we get back Zoro!" Ussop said

"Be careful out there Nami-swan!" Sanji said waving goodbye

"Oh man, I missed my chance to go with them." Chopper said bummed out

"You can go with me a little bit later if you want." Robin said

"Really? can we go to a bookstore?" Chopper said

"Yes of course." Robin said smiling

"How about you Cray do you wanna join us?" Chopper said

"Sure, I'm gonna get some stuff ready." Cray said heading inside the ship. as Cray went towards his little work area, he grabbed his Backpack and art gear, and headed out.

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE SOME PIRATES ARE CAUSING A RUCKUS AT DOCK ONE!" A man yelled

"WHAT!? THATS NOT GOOD!" Another man said

"Come on we got to check this out." The man said riding on his boat.

(Dock 1)

"Sorry but your not making any sense." A man smoking a cigar working on a piece of wood along with another group of Shipwrights in the area, he was wearing a Yellow shirt with white concentration circles in the middle while also wearing a Denim Jacket with Flame Detail, along with a pair of goggles hanging from his head. His name was Paulie.

as he was talking to The Captain of a Pirate crew, there Captain had two long bottom canine teeth while wearing a Spherical helmet with a crescent moon shaped piece in the front, along with his Crew wearing what looked like Samurai helmets.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, fine then, sooooo, you fixed up our ship, sooo I got to thinking, and no matter how much I looked at it and no matter how many time i turned our little deal around in my head, I still felt you were charging me way to much." The Captain said

"Your interrupting our job." Paulie said still working.

"Heres the deal, I'm not going pay a single Beri the work you did." the Captain said laughing along with his crew

"Thanks for the repairs they were great, so kind of you to do that for free.." One member of the Pirate crew said laughing.

"As the Pirates were laughing two individual started to walk to the front of the sidelines. A man wearing a orange and red striped suit with a small white rat in his suit shirt pocket, the other one was woman dressed kind of like a secretary with Blonde hair and Glasses carrying a clipboard with a wanted poster.

"Kalifa do you know whats going on?" the man said

"Yes Mr Iceberg, those pirates are Dock 1 customers, but now that the works done there refusing to pay...sexual harassment." Kalifa said adjusting her glasses

"Wow, maybe it is." Iceberg said

"Sir we take our job very seriously its not very wise to talk down our shipwrights like that. " Paulie said causally still working

As the pirates continued to laugh one of the Shipwrights, who had a long scales Tattoo Stretching down his arm and missing half of his Pinky Finger, Carrying a large plank of wood and as he walked past the Pirates, he quickly Swinged it across the Captains head making it look like an Accident.. The Captain then staggered forward and collapsed on the ground shocking his crew

"CAPTAIN!?" A Crew member yelled out

"Whoopsssss, Ssssssorry." the man said causally looking at the pirate crew.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU CARRYING THAT THING YOU JERK YOU JUST KNOCKED OUT OUR..OWWWWW!.."

suddenly another Shipwright who had long nose like Ussop but square shaped came and Planted a sharp saw right into the Crew members back

"Opps. sorry." the man said

"HEY YOU PUNKS TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT! WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE!?" The crew Ready to attack only for the rest of the shipwrights to join in the fight pretty much wiping the floor with every single one of them.

"Hey have we ever tested this new Cannon yet?"

"No but I think now would be the best time."

"DAMN YOU YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS WILL BE BA.."

Suddenly the Pirate Crew was then Blown away by the Cannon, as they all of them were flying in there and out of Dock 1

"This Our Shipyard, don't you forget it." Paulie said too the unconscious captain. that was surrounded by the others.

* * *

(With Cray, Robin, and Chopper)

"Its says here were at the back street shopping district." Robin said looking at a posted map on the wall

"Seems awfully crowded for a back street if you ask me." Chopper said

"I don't know with a city surrounded and separated by water like this I'm not surprised, it must be a huge pain in the ass to traverse." Cray said trying to stay away from the edge of the deep Canal that was running across the whole city.

"Were Lucky that theirs plenty of places to walk around though." Chopper said

"they must've put a lot in the towns Design." Robin said

"You said it, the buildings and Structures that make it fit perfectly with this Canal running through it, it must've took them a long time." Cray said

as they were walking down the Backstreet they noticed a lot of people were wearing strange masks all around and many of the men that were there started to stare at Robin.

"Ohh would you look at that!"

"What a Beautiful Woman."

"She's Gorgeous a once in a lifetime beauty!"

"Ugh, as if having to deal with One Sanji was bad enough." Cray said cringing

Robin just started to chuckle.

"Why do you think all these people are wearing these Strange masks there kind of starting to freak me out." Chopper said

"It seems the people take the sea train to Sunfalgo island where they hold a costume carnival everyday, They stop by here to get custom made masks." Robin said

"How would you know that? we barely just got here?" cray said

"A lot of the people walking by are talking about it." Robin said

"Oh do you hear everything they say?" Chopper said

"I can't help it, ever since I was young I made it a habit to keep a critical eye and ear on my environment." Robin said looking around

"Really? that's cool." Chopper said

"STEP RIGHT UP! COME AND GET YOUR LIMITED ADDITION CUSTOM MADE MASKS MADE BY THE ONE AND ONLY IZA! THIS CITIES GREAT WATER PAINTER!" A Man yelled out behind a Mask booth.

"Iza? isn't that the name of a woman that Kokoro mentioned?" Chopper said remembering

"Yeah that's right?! She said that was the name of the owner of the Art Gallery thats here in this city, Hey you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later, I gotta find out where that place is at." Cray said

"Oh well okay Cray see you back at the ship!" Chopper said walking off with Robin

Cray then walked towards the Mask Stand.

"Hello Young man have you come to buy a custom made mask?" the man said

"Actually I was hoping that you could pinpoint to me where I can find that person whose made those masks and her Art Gallery, I can't seem to find it Anywhere." Cray said

"Oh so your looking for the Water Art Gallery huh well you won't find it all the way down here, its way in the higher parts of the City." The Man said

"Well do you know were I can find the person who runs it?" Cray said

"Iza? She comes down here from time to time, she likes to Deep sea Dive here making Paintings of the much lower parts of the city, if your looking for her I would check the higher Districts, here this should help you clarify on where you need to go" The man said handing him a Pamphlet that had directions on where the Art Gallery is.

"Wow thanks. " Cray said walking off.

As Cray was traversing the City he couldn't help but feel that he was getting even more lost.

"Ugh I must be getting close to that Art Gallery by now." Cray said looking at the map, as he was walking he then noticed something quickly pass over him high in the air. as he looked up, he saw some guy gliding through the air.

"What in the world?" Cray said oddly

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Someone yelled

Cray looked on and noticed a few guys with swords, chasing after someone

"NO THIS IS ONE OF IZA'S GREATEST WORKS YOU CAN"T HAVE IT!" the Creature said

Cray looked and noticed that it was a small animal wearing wearing Purple shorts and a Blue jacket it looked like a kind of dog Creature but instead of an actual Dog Tail his Tail looked liked the end of a Paintbrush. The Creature then put his tail down making it drag across the floor as it did it left yellow Streaks as he ran and as he did the Pirates then started to slip on it making most of them fall over.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" The creature yelled

Just as soon as one of the Men came to jump at him, A Colored then Hit the man Square on the face.

"Dammit that hurt." the man said holding his broken nose looking at Cray.

"Why don't you start picking on someone your own size." Cray said

The Creature then looked at Cray with Surprise

"You just go ahead and run I'll take of these Punks." Cray said

"The Creature then started to run off with the painting.

"You Just cost us a lot of money you Brat." The man said taking out his sword along with the rest of the men.

**There you have it another Chapter done, please leave a review and a like and tell what you think so far. Also with Final Fantasy 15 around the corner I will be pretty busy to write this story but don't worry it won't be forever, Bye for now.**


	96. Sumi and Iza

**King of Arkus: I'm not really sure we'll just have to see how it plays out once we get there, (Which is only a few chapters away).**

**Guest: Thank you, don't worry this is an arc i have been planning for a longtime, I have some things planned for Cray along with some new techniques for his inevitable fight with CP9, Enies Lobby is one of my favorite arcs in the whole series and I want to do it justice.**

The Creature couldn't help but stand by in the distance as he looked at Cray getting ready to fight the 5 men that were chasing him, one of them then swung his sword towards Cray, Cray Quickly Ducked horizontally.

"Iro Kick!" Cray yelled as his rainbow colored leg struck the man right in his side, the man collapsed on the ground in pain.

"What the? hey man get up don't tell me that Scrawny little kid really hurt ya that badly." The man said

"LETS ATTACK HIM ALL AT ONCE!" another man yelled taking his sword out

The other 4 men came charging at him.

"Prism Coating." Cray yelled as his body was being coated.

"SC Cannon!" Cray yelled as he shot the Magenta/Yellow attack forming into the shade of red as it hit all of it targets at once sending them flying into the Canal.

Cray then reverted back his normal state. Cray then looked behind and noticed that the creature just standing by.

"Hey didn't i tell you get out of here?" Cray said

"oh ummm uhh pppp iii just." The Creature said staggering nervously.

"Hey its okay you don't have to be afraid anymore those guys are gone." Cray said Squatting down to his level assuring him that everything's alright

"I just..Thank you." The Creature said putting his head down

"Your Welcome." Cray said

The man that Cray Sidekicked in the gut and on the ground slowly started to get up while Cray had his back turned talking to the small Creature, the man then slowly got up and picked up his sword he then came to charge Cray with his back turned

"Your dead!" The man yelled getting ready to stab Cray.

"LOOK OUT!" The Creature yelled quickly jumping up into the air.

Cray Quickly looked up and noticed Sumi jumping behind as he noticed the guy getting ready to stab him, The tip of the Creatures Brush tail then started to Produce a sort of Liquid substance kind of like paint but in the color of red. The Paint then formed into a hand balled into a fist the creature then then started to continuously punch the man back to back from side to side but every time it made contact with the mans face it always had to form back, like it wasn't solid. The creature then stopped with his attack as he started to breath heavily. The man just stood there frozen and then collapsed over into the Canal.

Cray just stood there in a state of shock just witnessing what just transpired.

"That's what you get!" The creature yelled

"Woah." Cray said

The creature then snapped out of it and then turned towards Cray.

"Oh um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that its just he was about to attack you and." The Creature said staggering

But then out of nervousness a puff of smoke appeared as SUmi transformed into a paintbrush, as he plopped on the ground. Cray was left again in a state of confusion and shock. Cray walked towards it and picked it up

"What the Hell?" Cray said looking at the paintbrush

Then suddenly the Paintbrush in a puff of smoke transformed back into the Creature again, as Cray let it go and he landed on his butt.

"Sorry I tend to do that when I get nervous." The Creature said apologizing again

"Woah woah calm down you didn't do anything wrong, thanks." Cray said

"Your welcome." the Creature said

"I didn't catch your name by the way? my names Cray." Cray said extending his hand towards the creature.

"Oh um, my names uh, Sumi (Sum-E)." The Creature said taking Crays hand.

"Well its nice to meet you, so tell me why where those men after you? was it for that painting that you were running off with?" Cray said

"Oh No the Painting!" Sumi yelled running towards where he put it down.

"Phew what a relief its okay." Sumi said picking it back up over his head.

Cray took a look at the Painting.

"Wow this is really good, did you make this?" Cray said with interest

"Oh um, me? oh no I could never make something this good on my own, this is one of Iza's paintings from her Gallery, those jerks were trying to steal it." Sumi said

" Actually I have been looking for someone by that name? you know her?" Cray said

" Oh um, Yeah I do?" Sumi said scratching his head nervously

Was that the only painting they stole?" Cray said

" Oh um, They only stole two, Iza went after them on her own but I wanted to help so I went off to help find the thieves." Sumi said

"And then you found them took one of the paintings back and now your here." Cray said

"Yeah. Well thanks for the help, I got to get this painting back to the Gallery, and Wait for Iza to get the other one." Sumi said

"What makes you so sure that she will?" Cray said

"Oh um, You don't know Iza like I do and this isn't the first time a bunch of people tried to steal them from here, when one of her paintings is missing she'll find it, no matter what. Well see you later." Sumi said walking off

"Wait, I have been trying to find this Iza person for a while now, and I'm really interested to see her Gallery especially after seeing that incredible piece, can i come with you?" Cray said

"Oh um, Sure I mean its the least i can do after you helped me get this painting back, follow me." Sumi said

"Right behind you." Cray said

* * *

"For the last time, Where...Is...Sumi!?" A Woman yelled holding a man by the throat while holding a Painting in the other surrounded by a few beat up guys, she looked middle aged, around her early to mid 30's, she had Dark Blue hair, and was wearing a Deep Sea Diving Jumpsuit,

"I don't know who your talking about?" The man said

"Don't lie to me! I overheard you and your boys talking about a small creature coming in and taking back the paintings you stole from "My" Gallery. Now I won't ask again," Iza yelled

"Oh you mean that freak with that weird looking tail? Sorry bu..." The man said

The Women then gave him a clear hit in the gut with her fist as he slumped into the floor

the women said walking away with the painting in hand.

"_Sumi Please be okay." _The woman said

* * *

Cray and Sumi were walking down the straight path.

"So are we nearly there to the Gallery?" Cray said

"It shouldn't be to far now." Sumi said

"So how is Iza like?" Cray said

"Oh um, she's great, she's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. I'm kind of like her young assistant, I help her anyway I can, whether it being helping out with a painting or keeping the Gallery in check while shes out doing her own thing, helping out around the city and stuff like that, I'm sure you noticed a few stands selling masks right?" Sumi said

"Yeah." Cray said

"Well she's one of the lead designers for those stands, making and coming up with different designs for custom masks for people every year. For the festivities." Sumi said

"Thats pretty impressive, Do you suppose that she could teach me some new things? I'm an artist myself." Cray said excited

"Oh um, I'm not really sure, Iza's not really what you call a "Good Teacher." Sumi said

"Well has she ever taught someone before?" Cray said

"Oh um, Well she's taught me a few things but she can be very...demanding." Sumi said

"Another Question? why do you.." Cray said

"SUMI!" Someone yelled

The both of them looked ahead and noticed A women carrying a painting yelling, Sumi looked and then had a huge smile on his face, and then started to run towards her.

"IZA!" Sumi yelled Running towards her

"the women then turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Iza I'm here, look what I got?" Sumi said running towards her, but as he got closer, he noticed that Iza's expression wasn't of happiness...it was of anger.

"Iza?" Sumi said noticing her expression.

Iza then snatched the Picture off of Sumi's arms

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!? I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK AT THE GALLERY!" Iza yelled at him

"I'M SORRY DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU ANGRY I JUST WANTED TO HELP!" Sumi said

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS WHEN YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT!? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!" Iza yelled

"BUT I DIDN'T THOUGH I GOT THE PAINTING AND I EVEN BEAT UP ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT TRIED TO ATTACK ME!" Sumi yelled

"ARE YOU HURT!?" Iza yelled

"NO! I'M NOT USELESS YOU KNOW!" Sumi yelled

"I NEVER SAID YOU WERE! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS!" Iza yelled

Sumi didn't say anything he just had a look of frustration and sadness he then poofed and turned back into a paintbrush.

Iza then picked up the paintbrush.

"Look Sumi...I'm sorry I yelled out you, but when I tell you to stay put you need to listen I'm doing it for your own good, your not ready to just face off people like that all whilly nilly." Iza said

Iza then hugged thee paintbrush, Which in Crays eyes looked kind of awkward.

"I'm just glad your all right." Iza said

"Then after about a few seconds Sumi reverted back to his form, and then hugged her back. they then smiled at each other.

"So did you really give those guys a whooping?" Iza said

"Oh um, yeah but only just one of them though, I had some help though, from him." Sumi said

Iza then looked at Cray who he then waved his hand to greet her

"Hello, My names Cray." Cray said

Iza then put Sumi down.

"So your the boy who took care of those punks trying to hurt Sumi?" Iza said

"That would be me." Cray said crossing his arms

"Well kid, thank you, well what do you want?" Iza said

"Actually I came here to find you." Cray said

"Me? Why?" Iza said

"My names is Cray Ola and i'm an artist and its my dream to become one of the Greatest ones and Create masterpiece that no one has ever made before, and I would appreciate it if you could teach me some of your skills." Cray said

Iza just stared at Cray flabbergasted, she then started to snicker and then she bursted out laughing.

"Are you Serious?" Iza said looking at him in disbelief

"Yes I'm dead serious." Cray said

"Heh thats really cute kid, I'm grateful that you have helped my friend, but I must refuse." Iza said

"What? Why not?" Cray said kind of disappointed

"Because..."Vandalizer", I don't have time to teach a delinquent." Iza said picking up her paintings

"Oh..so you know who I am?" Cray said

"Its hard not to know who you are, You do realize that they have your face on wanted posters all around right?" Iza said

"Good Point." Cray said

"Well anyway, Good luck on Creating your masterpiece." Iza Chuckled

"Wait, okay even though you won;t teach could I please see your art Gallery, I promise that I won't steal anything, I swear from one artist to another." Cray said

Iza then just looked at Cray with an unconvincing look

"Fine, but if you so much as touch anything, I'll beat your ass into the ground." Iza said

"Deal." Cray said


	97. Showing to Much Leg

Cray was walking by Iza and Sumi, Sumi out of curiosity wanted to know more about Cray.

"So your actually a pirate?" Sumi said

"I guess you could say that." Cray said

"But your not bad though?" Sumi said

"Well it all depends on what your term of "bad" means." Cray said

"Do you steal from people?" Sumi said

"Sometimes." Cray said

"Do you hurt people?" Sumi said

"Only if they only hurt me first, like what you did to that guy who tried to hurt you." Cray said

"And your an artist?" Sumi said

"Yep, ever since I was little, me and my friends have been traveling for a while now and we've been and seen a lot of incredible places along the way gave me alot of things to think of what I'm going to make." Cray said

"What kinds of places?"Sumi said

"Would you believe me that I said that me and my friends visited an island in the sky?" Cray said

"NO WAY!?" Sumi yelled

"Stop telling him made up stories like that." Iza said

"Its the truth!" Cray said

"Sure it is." Iza said

Don't believe me!? I have it drawn in my sketchbook and everything!" Cray said

"Sketchbook?" Sumi said

"Yeah, ever since me and my friends made it to the Grandline, I have been making drawings left and right, so I can make into fullfledge paintings someday." Cray said

"Interesting, Is it okay if I could Can I see it...please? "Sumi said with intrigue

"Sorry, but my Sketchbook is off limits." Cray said

As they were walking they then started to cross a large bridge to the other side of the Canal

"Were just about halfway there." Iza said

as they were walking across it, the three of them noticed someone running towards them at an incredible speed, as he had his head turned behind him like he was running away from something or someone.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Cray said

Iza just looked as the man came closer, with annoyance.

"Its probably debt collectors again." Iza said herself with annoyance

"Who is he?" Cray said

"An Idiot." Iza said walking forward

The man still had his head turned the other way seeing what might be behind him.

"Ha! gave those suckers the slip." The man said to himself laughing in triumph still running across the bridge.

Then as he turned his head forward he was then caught by surprise as he was suddenly Clothes lined from an extended arm hittting him right in the chest making him fall over right on his back.

"Ugh, ow." the man said

He then looked and noticed a figure above him

"HEY WHAT THE BIG IDEA!" The man yelled

"Nice to see you to Paulie." Iza said

Paulie then got up and brushed himself off.

"You didn't have to do that." Paulie said

"Well how else was I going to stop you." Iza said

"You could've...AH! IZA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" Paulie yelled with his face flushed.

"What about it!? its my deep sea diving jumpsuit." Iza said

"That jumpsuit shows way to much of your legs! its indecent!" Paulie yelled

Iza then started to pull on Paulies Ear

"owowowowow!" Paulie yelled

"Don't tell me on what I can or can't wear!, Geez and that's the attitude I get from you after I loaned you that money to help pay off most of those debts you owe." Iza said letting go of Paulies ear.

"Your still holding that over me?" Paulie said holding his ear in pain

" IT WAS $400,000 BERIS!, Which by the way I'm still waiting for you to pay back!" Iza said

"I gave you some of the money yesterday!" Paulie said

"I know, now you owe me $390,000 Beris." Iza said

"Come on Iza just give me a little more time, you know I'm good for it." Paulie said

"When are you going to pay it in full!?" Iza yelled

Paulie was getting nervous as Iza was yelling at him, he could take the regular debt collectors, but Iza was totally different he's known this woman for years, and knows full well what happens if you really piss her off.

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Iza yelled

As Paulie was thinking of something to say he turned his gaze towards a Yagara Boat that happened to be passing under them with a few guys riding in them looking like they belonged in some sort of gang.

"Uh, Let me get back to you with that." Paulie said jumping off the side of the bridge

"HEY GUYS I NEED TO BORROW YOUR YAGARA!" Paulie yelled out as long ropes extended out of the sleeves of his jacket

"Ahh ITS ONE OF THE SHIPWRIGHT FROM DOCK ONE!" One of the man yelled

"Rope Action: Round Turn!" Paulie yelled out as his Ropes started to twirl around the men tightly he then pulled them off knocking them into each other the boat and into the water. Paulie then landed on the boat and started to ride off.

"Don't worry Iza I promise to pay it soon!" Paulie said riding away

"PAULIE!" Iza yelled

"HEY THANKS! THAT MONEY BELONG TO US!" Ussop yelled out

"What?...Money?" Paulie said looking at the briefcases that were on the boat as he looked more closely he then had a shocked and happy expression. he then started to ride away even faster

Cray looked out on the side of the bridge and noticed Ussop, Luffy, and Nami with a few other Individuals. which he guessed one of them was probably that Iceburg guy they were looking for.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Ussop yelled at Paulie

"That Son of a bitch! I'm gonna catch him!.. Gum Gum!" Luffy yelled

Luffy then felt someone holding his fist back he turned around and noticed one of the shipwrights who had a pigeon wearing tie that was on his shoulder.

"I'll go" the Pigeon said

"A talking pigeon?" Luffy said

The man then jumped up high into the air and then landed on the boat that Paulie was on before he could react, the man then tugged on Paulies ear

"Ow! Dammit Lucci that hurts!" Paulie said

"Turn the boat around now, Or I'll have Iza come here and yank the other one." The Pigeon said

"All right I get it let go of my ear!... Here I was lucky enough to stumble on a lot of money and then you show up" Paulie yelled

"Don't payback with someone elses Money, you fool!" The Pigeon said

"There coming back." Iceburg said assuring the three of them

"Woah! he just caught up with him without a breaking a sweat." Ussop said

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" Cray yelled

They looked and noticed Cray walking towards them along with Iza and Sumi

"OH HEY CRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE?!" Luffy yelled out

"Just passing by." Cray said

Luffy then looked and noticed the two other individuals.

"Who are these guys?" Luffy said

"This is Iza and her assistant Sumi, she's the owner of that Art Gallery Kokoro mentioned remember?" Cray said

"Oh yeah." Luffy said

"So I take it your this guys friend?" Iza said to Luffy talking about Cray

"Yep he's part of my Crew, Names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy said

"King of the Pirates huh? Well good luck with that." Iza said turning away from him and towards Iceburg, Kalifa

"Hows it going Iceburg?" Iza said

"Just fine thank you for asking Iza." Iceburg said petting the white rat that was in his pocket.

"And who is this cute little guy?" Iza said looking at the rat.

"This is Tyrannosaurus he's a mouse I just picked up not to long ago." Iceburg said

"So? What? do you just randomly pick up any stray mice you come across now?" Iza said with her arms crossed

"Don't be ridiculous of course not." Iceburg said

"Kalifa." Iza said waving hello.

"Iza." Kalifa said adjusting her glasses non-chalantely.

Luffy started to take a look at Sumi more closely

"You kind of look just like my Doctor. He's a reindeer." Luffy said

"You got a Reindeer as a Doctor?" Sumi said

"Sure do, he ate a Devil Fruit so he's able to walk and talk like a human." Luffy said

"A Devil Fruit?" Sumi said

"Yeah did you eat one to? Is that how your walking and talking?" Luffy said

"Oh um, I don't know." Sumi said closing his eyes nervously.

"Then what are you suppose to be? some kind of talking dog... (Looks behind him) I've never seen a dog with a weird tail like this before." Luffy said looking at Sumis Tail curiosly and then gently touching the tip of it

Sumi out of reflex Jolted and then without hesitation quickly flipped front wards as a fist formed out of the tail made out of paint and hit Luffy under the chin making him fall backwards. leaving Ussop, and Nami in a surprise state.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Sumi said getting nervous again seeing Luffy on the ground, and then slowly getting up.

"Whoa...THAT WAS SO COOL! YOUR TAIL CAN DO THAT!?" Luffy yelled excited

"Oh um, yeah it sort've of uh Defense thing, Iza taught me." Sumi said getting more nervous

"Can you do other things to?" Luffy said

"Well I could also.." Sumi said

"SUMI!" Iza yelled at him

Suddenly Sumi then poofed into smoke and turned into a Paintbrush again

"Woah he can turn into a Paintbrush!" Nami, Ussop and Luffy yelled in Unison.

"You know he kind of reminds me of that creature that me and Chopper encountered in Alabasta." Ussop said

"What Creature?" Nami said

"When we were fighting Mr.4 and Miss Merry Christmas, they had this weird looking gun that could turn into a dog, it was so weird." Ussop said

Luffy then picked the Paintbrush up

"Yep that just settled it you have got to join my crew." Luffy said talking

Sumi then poofed back.

"Huh?" Sumi said confused as he stared at Luffy

"Luffy I thought we were looking for a shipwright?" Nami said

"We are, but," Luffy said looking at Nami

Sumi was then quickly snatched away by Luffy by Iza

"Thats enough, leave Sumi out of your little Pirate gang." Iza said with seriousness in her tone

"Oh Come on, I just wanted to..." Luffy said with a huge smile

Iza then flashed Luffy one of the most serious scariest stares that he's seen from a person, Luffy then felt very uncomfortable and the stare even made Ussop Shiver down to the bone. Luffy decided not to press it any further and backed up a little. Sumi just stayed behind Iza. with his hands together with his down in nervousness.

it was silent for a second and Cray decided to break it before it got even more awkward.

"Soooooo. how much did you get for that gold anyway we will be able to fix the Going Merry?" Cray said

" $300,000,000. beris, We'll be able to fix the ship and then some." Luffy said

"$300,000,000!?" Cray yelled

"Yeah we acted the same way ourselves." Ussop said

"And that suitcase your carrying is carrying all of that?!" Cray said

"Of course not, a few guys tried to steal the other two suitcases and try to get away on one of the Yagaras, the one thats being brought back right now." Nami said

"Well who in the hell was trying to steal it?" Cray said

"That would be the works of the Franky family." Kalifa said

"Franky Family?" Luffy said

"Who are they?" Ussop said

"The Franky Family is a group of demolition workers." Kalifa said

"But they didn't look like ordinary craftsmen though." Nami said

"Wells that because there actually bounty hunters as well, when everytime a new a Pirate group comes around they start causing trouble around the city. there a big pain in the ass if you ask me." Iza said interrupting Kalifa

" Ahem, I was quite capable of explaining that to them myself Iza." Kalifa said kind of annoyed

"After they crush the pirate group, they then dismantle there ship and sell any Lumber or treasure they find on it, thats how there business works." Iceburg said

"How bad natured! are they trying to completely wipe the pirate group

Lucci and Paulie then arrived with Lucci still yanking Paulies ear.

"Were sorry this Idiot caused you any trouble. Coo Coo." The Pigeon said

"It spoke Again!" Luffy said

"Okay let go of my ear now!" Paulie said carrying the two briefcases towards the Luffy

Paulie then gave the two suitcases back.

"Thank you." Luffy said

"If you really want to thank me you would give me 10%." Paulie said

**"BONK!"**

Paulie was then hit in the back of the head with a mallet by Lucci.

"You need to excuse him, this guy racked up a huge gambling debt, so he has become greedy and and has no manners" The Pigeon said

"SO WHY THE HECK ARE "YOU" TALKING!?" Luffy yelled

"Your always talking shit about me, I had enough of it today!" Paulie yelled out as ropes came out of the sleeves of his jacket.

"Rope Action!: bowline Knot!" Paulie yelled as a piece of rope wrapped around Luccis arm, and the pigeon flying off his shoulder.

"Punishment: Hook, Line, Sinker!" Paulie yelled as he lifted Lucci high into the air and over him as he slammed him into the ground, leaving everyone in a state of shock as a bunch of dust covered the area Lucci was slammed down into the ground. but as the dust cleared up they could see that Lucci was not fazed at all, as he was standing standing stright up with one of his arms wit hish fingers planted into the ground.

"Guys do you see that, that guys fingers are planted clean through the pavement? and he doesn't seem to be any pain at all." Cray said

"Man what kind of shipwrights are they?" Ussop said kind of scared

"Hey Goggles! why are you attacking that guy for!? its the Pigeon that was calling you those names!?" Luffy said poitning at it as it was flying in circles above them all

"Thats fine! it was Lucci that hit me!" Paulie said

"Hey Pigeon! why don't you fight your own battles!" Luffy yelled at the bird

Lucci then got up as the pigeon landed back on his shoulder

"Do you still want to fight!?" Paulie said walking towards Lucci

"Enough Paulie." Iceburg said

"Coo coo, sorry for the fuss, I'm Hattori the pigeon and this is Rob lucci, he works here nice to meet you." The Pigeon said

" Oh I get it! that must be some kind of ventriloquism!" Nami said

"Oh so it was you that was really complaining I never noticed!" Luffy said clapping his hands along with Ussop in amazement

"Its no big deal, coo coo." Hattori said

Haha hes just a weirdo who can't talk to people properly." Paulie smoking a cigar laughing

Paulie then looked at Nami

"AHHHH Wait a sec..whats with that woman!?" Paulie yelled

"What?" Nami said

"Your Shameless! your showing your legs to much!, This is a workplace for men look how your dressed!" Paulie yelled

"Here we go again." Iza said irritated

"Now Paulie calm down." Kalifa said getting in front of Paulie

"AHHH You to Kalifa you haven't learned your lesson and are wearing such outrageous clothes again! How many time do I have tell you, Wear long pants!" Paulie yelled

Suddenly Paulie could feel someone pulling his ear again

"OW again with the ear!?" Paulie yelled as he was being pulled back

"Excuse me for a minute." Iza said as he pulled Paulie away, to have a little chat with him. Everyone looked and started to see Paulie and Iza arguing with each other again.

'"What is it with those two?" Nami said

"Oh um, Well Iza and Paulie kind of have a "History". Sumi said

"What kind of History?" Ussop said

"Me, Kokoro, and Paulie are one of the very few people Iza interacts with, We've known each other for a very long time." Iceburg said

"Now go and apologize." Iza said pointing out

"Alright, Alright." Paulie said walking back to Kalifa and Nami

"Sorry...that was...very rude of me, I...Apologize." Paulie said through his teeth and turning his head away in embarrassment with his face flushed.

"I accept your apology." Kalifa said

"Me too, thank you." Nami said

"Your...Welcome...you hussies." Paulie said under his breath

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Iza yelled

"NOTHING!" Paulie yelled

"Alright, now that thats out of the way Paulie, Lucci could you open the doors so we can go inside already." Iceburg said

"Alright." Paulie said

Everyone turned towards the Large door with the big number 1 in the front as Lucci and Paulie stood right by it as they both layed a hand on the door

"What a huge door!? and this requires Manual operation can these two really open it!?" Ussop said

Lucci and Paulie then started to push the large door slowly.

"Whoa its opening!" Ussop yelled

" Each dock has shipwright foremans, They may not look like it, but there skills made them foreman for Dock #1, Kaku the one that we talked to earlier is one of them to...this is the Backbone of the Galley La company." Iceburg said walking forward.

Each of the straw hats stared in awe as they saw the the huge construction going around the whole area as they were walking through the large doors

"This areas huge lets check it out!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Come on Sumi. grab the Painting." Iza said walking forward

"Okay." Sumi said Grabbing it and putting it over his head

"Wait aren't we going to see your Art Gallery?" Cray said

"Yes, its right over there." Iza said Pointing out in the distance seeing a sectioned off Area thats more close to the City part then the Dock, it was a good sized Building, with many different Water based designs on it.

"Thats your Art Gallery." Cray said

"It sure is, Dock#1 is the quickest short cut to get there, otherwise we'll have to travel halfway across the city, heh its a good thing I caught a break bumping into Paulie and Iceburg like this." Iza said

"Don't count on it all the time Iza." Iceburg said

As they were walking alot of the Workers then started to Greet iceburg as he was walkign by them

"Good Morning Iceburg."

"Good Day Iceburg."

"Boss could you take a look at how the Panels at the walls are!" One of the workers said

"Sure, I'll go check it later." Iceburg said

"Wow, Ice pops is really popular." Luffy said

"Of course, in this city, skill is all that matters. on this island shipbuilding was well-developed from the start, and seven shipbuilding companies were competing with each other, Meanwhile he attracted craftsmen with his genius shipbuilding skills, then he put those seven Companies together, to form a company five years ago which he calls the Galley-La Company, his passion and skills have never changed and the craftsman won;t forget there respect towards him. and because of there skills, they never give in to pirates or Authority, this is that kind of place." Kalifa said

as Kalifa was talkign Luffy Quickly rushed towards Iceburg.

"Hey Icepops I heard your a top notch shipwright, do you wanna join my crew?" Luffy said

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING!?" Paulie yelled

"HOW INSOLENT!" Kalifa yelled

"Now-Now, he's always like that." Nami said

"You don't say? Does your captain pretty much asks anybody to join your crew because I damn sure didn't like him doing that to Sumi?" Iza said

"Eghhhh." Cray said thinking about what to say

"Iza its fine its Okay, The last thing I want to do is become a Pirate." Sumi said hoping to calm down Iza

"Are you saying that you have no Shipwright?" Iceburg said to Luffy

"Thats right we came here to find one and to have our ship repaired." Luffy said

"Its true that we have tons of shipwrights, but I wonder which one would want to join a band of pirates, your free to headhunt one if you want." Iceburg said

"Really!? Thank you Can;t i ask you to join us?" Luffy said

"Well...I can't, I'm the mayor, sorry but you'll have to find someone else...By the way...is the woman named Nico Robin really on board your ship?" Iceburg said

"yeah she is she's really smart? Why? is something the matter?" Luffy said

"No." Iceburg said

"Hey pops, is it okay to go closer and that ship." Luffy said pointing and the ship being constructed

"Thats fine." Iceburg said

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled running towards it

"Don't you think your being a little to generous?" Iza said to him

"Perhaps a Little...Iza, I'll need to talk to you later about something." Iceburg said

"About what?" Iza said

"I can't discuss it here. call me when your done with your business." Iceburg said

"Hey Iceburg." A man said walking towards him,

"Oh its you Komo, what is it?" Iceburg said

"Here issssss the lissst of thosssse ship parts you requessssted." Komo said handing him

"Oh, good work Komo." Iceburg said taking the documents from his hand.

"HEY KOMO! HOWS IT GOING!?" Paulie said

"hey Paulie, sssssay could you ssssspare a sssssmoke?" Komo said

"Sure Pal." Paulie said taking out a Cigar and tossing it to him along with a lighter.

"Thanksssss." Komo said as he lit the Cigar, he then took a long drawn out smoke from the cigar to the point it was gone. he held it for a while and then blew out a huge amount of smoke from his mouth.

Eeeeeeeeeeck." Cray said in disgust after witnessing that.

"Damn, you could've at least enjoyed it for a little bit." Paulie said

"Ssssssorry but I don't have time, got a lot of things to do." Komo said tossing Paulie back the lighter.

"Lucci, Kalifa." Komo said greeting them and turning back to go back to work.

"Come on I'm just about done carrying these paintings around, lets go." Iza said

"Yes Ma'am." Sumi said

"alright Ussop, Nami, see you both later." Cray said

"See ya Cray." Nami and Ussop said.

* * *

(Iza's Art Gallery)

"Ah home sweet home." Iza said walking through the door.

"Yeah." Sumi said

Cray then started to walk in he then went into his backpack to grab his sketchbook as he unzipped it he was stopped by Iza

"Before you even enter put your Backpack over there, and no Pictures or Sketching." Iza said informing him strictly pointing at spot near a bookshelf

" Ugh man, all right." Cray said putting his Backpack down on the book shelf, and as he did he was allowed to continue forward he then, noticed the Gallery, it was a nice common area but, there were bunch of nice pieces many ranging from small to big.

"Well welcome to my Art Gallery." Iza said as she put the painting back.

Cray just stood there kind of confused.

"What? your not impressed?" Iza said

"Oh no its not that...a lot of these paintings are amazing, its just, well, I was kind of hoping to see a little bit more...Art." Cray said

"Yeah well what you see is what you get." Iza said

"Really!? but Kokoro said you owned one of the most beautiful Art Galleries in the whole city?" Cray said

"That's because Its the only one, as a matter of fact this is "only" Art Gallery in the entire city, this place is known for its Shipbuilding skills, not Art skills." Iza said

"How do you make a living here?" Cray said

"being the only Art Gallery in the whole city does have its benefits, many people request a lot of art pieces for me to make, the art pieces that was stolen by those bandits earlier, those were paintings that I made for a Client, who will be picking them up in a few days, I also help around the Docks to." Iza said sitting down on a chair.

"So your a Shipbuilder to?" Cray said

"Oh No, I prefer a pencil more then a hammer...I'm an Architect." Iza said

"An Architect?" Cray said

Yep, besides building ships I help design them...from time to time, Building a ship is one thing, but making sure that it looks right and that it has "Personailty" is another, otherwise its just pieces of wood nailed together that floats. its one of the key things of making a ship..."Presentation." Iza said

Cray then looked at the paintings that were brought back.

"How much will you get for these?" Cray said

"Enough." Iza said answering

"Yeah, these paintings that we got back, Iza is going to get over 3 Million Beris for them." Sumi said

"Sumi!" Iza said

"Oh um, I'm sorry, its just that I'm glad that all that hard work you did won't be for nothing." Sumi said

"..Thank you Sumi I really appreciate it." Iza said

"Oh um, Your welcome." Sumi said putting the painting down, and walkign past the Bookshelf. Iza just looked at Sumi with a sad look

"(Sigh)." Iza said

"Why does he always do that?" Cray said

"What?" Iza said

"That "Oh um" when he is asked a question or is complimented, he seems to get really nervous very easily." Cray said

"I don't know, he's been that way ever since I found him." Iza said

"Found him?" Cray said

"Its a long story." Iza said as she looked at the one of the paintings hanging from the wall the painting looked very menacing with Dark clouds in the background and what seems like a huge wave engulfing an entire area.

"It was the day when I made this." Iza said getting up

"What is it suppose to be?" Cray said

"Its Agua Laguna." Iza said

"Agua Laguna?" Cray said

Suddenly the door from the Art Gallery suddenly opened up Quickly, and the one who did it was...Nami, breathing heavily.

"Nami? is everything all right?" Cray said

"Cray we got to get the others Quickly now!" Nami said

"Why whats the matter?" Cray said

"...Its Ussop." Nami said

"What about Ussop?" Cray said

Nami quickly grabbed Crays arm

" I'll explain once we start going!" Nami said pulling him

"Okay Alright I'm coming, thank you Iza for showing me your Gallery, but I have to go." Cray said quickly grabbing his backpack and zipping it back up quickly and exiting out of the building.

as she saw Cray leave she then Took out a Den Den Mushi.

"Iceburg you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Iza said.

* * *

Cray and Nami were now racing down the the Canal on a yagara

"So Whats going on with Ussop!?" Cray said

"He was abducted...By the Franky Family." Nami said with a bit of anger in her voice

"What!?" Cray yelled

"and I found him...They beat him to a pulp...and took the 200 million that he was carrying, he was in bad shape and I couldn't carry him, so I left him back there,to go and get Chopper." Nami said

"Those Sons of Bitches,...and wheres Luffy?" Cray said

"Back at the Shipyard, still looking around for Ussop, I didn't have time to go and try and find him, and since I already knew where you were at I came to you instead." Nami said

"Well everybody should already be back at the ship...hopefully." Cray said

"We have no time to lose, we'll pick up Luffy later after we get Ussop treated...Also theirs something I got to tell you about the ship." Nami said

"What?" Cray said

**Hello everyone Glad to be back, Intended to release this for Christmas but there was alot of thing s that i need to think through before releasing it, but still better late then never, I hope you all liked it. and have a Happy New Year!**


	98. Confronting the Franky Family (Edited)

(The Going Merry)

Zoro what are you saying? you mean the ship can't be repaired?" Sanji said to Zoro

"Yep at least thats what that shipwright told me?" Zoro said

"err..This Ship." Sanji said

"Can no longer be fixed? even with all that money we have!? then whats going to happen to the merry?" Chopper said

"Beats me, In the end, it depends on how Luffy and the others decide after hearing the outcome of the assessment. "Zoro said

"but its to extreme, look at the ship, shes the same old merry, We and the Merry traveled all the way here from the East Blue." Sanji said

"Thats exactly why right?, human beings can become stronger after hardship, but a ship is different, their pain only accumulates." Zoro said

"This is hard pill to swallow, whats Ussop gonna say after he hears this?" Sanji said

" But I love the Merry!" Chopper said sadly

"We all do, but her scars are so deep theirs nothing we can do now." Zoro said

"The Merry...Robin, I'm worried about both of them." Sanji said

"GUYS!"

The three of them looked and noticed Cray and Nami running towards them.

"Cray, Nami-san your both here...Wheres Ussop and Luffy" Sanji said

"We got a problem." Cray said sadly.

* * *

(One Explanation Later)

Zoro, Chopper, Cray and Sanji were now riding on Yagara heading towards the spot where Nami left Ussop,while she stayed on the ship on guard duty along with the 100 million beris they had left.

"We should be getting close." Cray said looking at the map

"Lets hope so." Sanji said

"And you have no idea where Robin went at all?" Cray said to Chopper and Sanji

"Yeah..she just disappeared without a trace." Chopper said

"I hope shes Okay." Cray said looking back at the map and then looking forward.

"Sanji stop! were here!" Cray said

Sanji then stopped the Yagara. all fo them then got off and onto land again. but as they looked they noticed that Ussop was nowhere to be found.

"Ussop!? Where are you!?" Cray said

"Nobodys here Cray, Are you sure that were in the right place?" Sanji said taking the Map from Cray

"I'm positive." Cray said

"Hey guys look at the ground." Zoro said pointing at the Dry Substance that was trailing off.

Chopper then went to touch the dry substance that was on the ground.

"Its blood." Chopper said

"So Ussop was here." Cray said

"That idiot! he jjust walked off without waiting for us." Sanji said

"Don;t tell me that he..." Zoro said thinkign about what Ussops doing right now.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly the four of them then started to hear loud yelling coming from above them, the person then hit the nearby building close to them and then landed in the water

"Help! Help! I can;t swim!"

Luffy!?" The four of them yelled out

Sanji and Zoro Quickly Dragged Luffy out of the water. as he gasped for air and coughing out water.

"Luffy!? What the hell are you doing falling out of the sky!?" cray yelled

"I was jumping around imitating this one shipwright to look for Ussop...we got a problem Ussop got abducted along with the money." Luffy said

"We know, were on our way to there hideout right now,, Ussop got Beaten up and had the money stolen from him." Sanji said

"What!?" Luffy said

"Its possible that he feels responsible, and went to pick a fight with the Franky Family by himself." Sanji said

* * *

(Front of the Franky House)

Sanji, Cray, Luffy, and Zoro were staring down at badly beaten and unconscious Ussop, While Chopper took a look at him.

"Is he still breathing, Chopper?" Luffy said

"Yes, but he's unconscious." Chopper said

Luffy simply adjusted his Straw Hat down to his eyes.

"Just wait a bit... Okay Ussop." Luffy said

Cray simply took off his Backpack and placed it on the ground near Ussop, Sanji lit his Ciggerate, Zoro tied his Bandana on his Head and Chopper Let out steam out of his Nose with an angry face, and Luffy tightened his fist, as the five of them walked forward towards the Franky House.

"Were gonna go level that stupid house to the ground." Luffy aggressively said

As they were walking towards the house Cray along with the rest of there were thinking back on Ussop.

_"When it comes to painting I am a league of my own So What do you think?" Ussop said to Zoro._

_"Okay Cray, I'll make you a deal, the first person to make the Jolly Roger that Luffy suggested first, and gets the approval, will be the one we stick with from here on out for the Going Merry, Deal?" Ussop said to Cray with his hand out with a confident smile._

_"My Goggles you got that back from that creep for me, thank you so much." Ussop said to Sanji_

_"Well let me tell you about the time that I Ussop bravely fought off vicious Sea Kigns from the calm belt young chopper, big ones to, Huge." Ussop said to Chopper_

_"BE WARNED CAPTAIN USSOP HAS AN ARMY, EIGHT THOUSAND MEN!" Ussop said to Luffy_

_They...took all the money, how can I...Face the others...Again Nami?" Ussop said bloodied and bruised and crying to Nami_

"All right guys its time to kick there asses every last one of them." Nami said back on the boat.

(Inside the Franky House)

"Thats it looks like you lose this round, loser gets goes to pick up more booze" One of the men said

"and the food to, its not like we don't have the money to get both. Haha." another man said

"I'll be right back, when i get back I'm gonna win every hand just you wait." The Large man said walking towards the door and opening it. as he did he then noticed Luffy, Cray, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper standing in front of him

"Huh? who the hell are you Guys?" the man said

Suddenly Luffy then threw a Punch right in the guys face sending him forward, Crashing into a couple more guys.

"What was that what Happened!"

"Who the hell are those guys!"

You jerks! do you guys have a death wish?!"

the men then looked closely at the five individuals standing in frotn of there main door.

"Wait..I recognize them...its that pirate..Stra what Luffy."

The Franky Family were now becoming nervous, that was when one of there big guys coverd in armor started to walk towards them

"Ha Ha, so you came to get your money back did ya, bad move..just take look around you, do you five honestly think you can handle all of us...but since your all here we might as well take those big bounties you got on your heads. "the big guy said

"hehe hes the captain of that long nose weakling we took care of earlier." a man said

"ha With a poor excuse of a pirate like that on his crew there no way his captain is that strong." another man said

The fully armored man then stood in front of all five of them

"Lets go..Come on Shrimp." the big guy said

"GUM GUM.." Luffy said as he was starting to rapdily punch one area of the armor, but not hitting it directly.

"What are you doing?" th ebig guys said chuckling

"Haha are youtryign to punch him, come on not even cannonball from a warship could put a dent in that armor." A guy said

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrRRRRRRRGGGGGGGAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as his punches started to go faster

"If your jsut gonna play around I'm just gonna end this right now." the big guy said lifting up his ax

"CANNON!" Luffy yelled

suddenly he directed his two fists right in the middle of the armor punching it straight through it.

"AHHHHHHH!" the big guy yelled as he fell towards the ground

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Franky Family screamed in fear

"HE OUNCHED A HOLE STRAIGH THROUGH IT!"

"Woah heywait a second guys lets talk about this?...Quick now Fire the Cannons!"

The men shot five cannons headign staright for them.

"Three Sword Style..Karasuma...Raven Hunt." Zoro Said as he ran in front of the cannon balls slicing them in half.

"Impossible those cannballs were made of iron!"

Zoro then went on to slice one of the cannons in half, completely shocking all of them

"HOLY CRAP THESE ARE SERIOUSLY BAD NEWS!

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE! QUICK THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!" a man yelled

The men then started to run towards the back, Sanji was the next to jump in Sanji then landed his hand standing on of the guys faces

"You guys started this fight, its pathetic to run away from it like cowards...PARTY TABLE...KICK COURSE!" Sanji yelled as he rapidly spin kicking anyone that was within range of the man he was hand standing on.

QUICK OPEN THE DOOR!" a man by the back door said

A group of guys managed to make it towards the back door. but unfortunately it wouldn't budge.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? OPEN THE DAMN THING!"

"I CAN'T! ITS STUCK!" a man yelled trying to pull it open with all of his strength

"WHERE DO YOU PUNKS THINK YOUR GOING!?"

The men then looked up and noticed Cray hanging off the Wall from his shoes using his Iro Gum Technique.

"Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled as he jumped off and planting the hand right on one of the guys face and landing right by him

"Iro Iro no...TOP SPIN!" Cray yelled as he rapidly spinning towards the group of men using the Guy as a weapon hitting anybody close by or got in his way.

"WE CAN'T USE THE BACK DOOR, QUICK THE WINDOWS!" a man yelled

The Franky Family then started to run towards the windows.

"Rumble...Horn Point...Roseo Colonnade!" Chopper yelled as he started to charge through the men running away. with no where else to go one of the men then decied to talk to them

"Wait Wait stop...this... this is about the money right? You want your money back? the 200 million that long nose guy had? I hate to break it to you but our boss Franky took it and went on a shopping spree, and since he's buying from the black market we don;t where it is, so no matter how much you go ona rampage that money won;t be coming back so why don't you..."

Luffy then just straight up Punched the guy sending him flying towards the wall

"ZAMBAIIII!" A man yelled

"Shut up, thats enough out of you." Sanji said

" Yeah, This has nothing to do with the damn Money!" Cray yelled

"Damn Straight, its to late for that." Zoro said

"Not even your bones will be left when were done." Luffy said

"NOT EVEN OUR BONES!?"

Whats the matter with all of you were the Franky Family were the ones who do the bone breaking!" A man yelled

"OKAY BROTHERS LETS SHOWS THESE THE SPECIALTY OF THE FRANKY HOUSE! FIRE THE ANYTHING SHOT CANNON!" A man yelled shooting a huge cannon that shot a variety of different things towards the five.

All of them Quickly dodged the Projectiles as they charged forward.

"HERE THEY COME! ATTACK!"

every single Member charged forward with there swords in hand, While the five were beating up every single one of them, it wasn't long before the Entire Franky house was obliterated in a huge explosion from the inside.

* * *

(The Remains of the Franky house)

In the rubble of the now Destroyed Franky house, the five of them thought on what to do next, while Chopper was patching Ussop, While Luffy was Starign out at the open Ocean.

"What we do now? Even if we wait here for him he won't be back for a while." Zoro said

"Heys guys I finished Patching up Ussop I could use a hand getting him back to the ship." Chopper said

"We should head back to the ship with Ussop for now, we left Nami-san alone there for to long." Sanji said

"Yeah, and we also got to find out about where Robin is to, I hope shes okay." Cray said kind of worried

"Yeah." Zoro said walking forward

"Hey Luffy! Lets get Going!" Sanji yelled

"I've finally made up my mind." Luffy said

"About What?" Cray said

"...Lets say Goodbye...to the Going Merry here." Luffy said

**And thats a wrap another Chapter in the bag, Next one...I'm not gonna Lie...Its gonna be pretty tough :'(**


	99. Sea of Sorrows: Luffy vs Ussop

**Get Ready for the Waterworks :'(**

(Later that Day: Sunset)

Luffy, Zoro, Cray, Sanji, and Nami were waiting outside the ship waiting for Choppers assessment on Ussop.

"Hey Guys!, Ussop is waking up!" Chopper yelled with joy. Everyone had a sigh of relief after hearing that

"Can we see him?" Luffy said

"Yeah its fine." Chopper said

"Alright!" Luffy yelled running inside. Nami and Zoro followed behind

Cray jsut stared out to the city.

"Robin-Chan hasn't come back yet." Sanji said

"I know...(_Where are you Robin?_)." Cray said in his head walking back into the ship, to check on Ussop.

* * *

Ussop was sitting up withh his legs crossed and his head down in shame.

"Are you Okay Ussop?" Cray said

"No I'm not...everyone I'm sorry!, I lost our money!" Ussop said sobbing then Grabbing onto Zoros legs.

"We worked so ard to get that money and I just let them take it! Please Forgive me!" Ussop cried holding tight onto Zoros legs

"Hey!" Calm down!" Zoro yelled tryign to shake Ussop off.

"Ussop you need to rest." Chopper said ordering Ussop to get back on the Matress, Ussop did what he was told and was back with his legs crossed, The rest of them then told him about what happened back at the Franky House.

"So the money is still gone...Dammit." Ussop said with his head down

"Well we don't really know yet until that Franky guy comes back, but even if he doesn't we still have 100 Million beris, so theirs nothing to worry about." Luffy said

"Nothing to Worry!? it was 200 Million..." Nami scolded

"Nami." Cray said stopping Nami

"Sorry." Nami said

"will the 100 million beris be enough? will we finally be able to fix The Merry? We need to make this ship stronger if were going to continue forward" Ussop said

Everyone just a look dissatisfaction and sadness knowing on what to say. Luffy was the first to say something.

"Ussop, I decided to get a new ship." Luffy said in a happy tone.

Ussop then looked up in shock.

"What?" Ussop said

" I'm sorry that i made the decision without consulting you, but i've already made my decision The Going Merry helped us a lot, but our journey with her ends here." Luffy said

Ussop just looked at him with a face of disbelief and confusion.

Luffy then reached out and grabbed the list of different ships that was given to him by Kalifa.

" I got this catalogue of new ships, most of the ships that we can get with a 100 Million is actually.." Luffy continued

"Hold on. " Ussop said

"Yeah." Luffy said

"Just wait a minute...your taking this joke way to far. thats ridiculous. Right? Please tell your just pulling my leg? Nami, Cray say something." Ussop said trying to take it as a joke.

"Cray just put his head slightly down with his eyes half open in sadness. Nami did the same.

Ussop face then turned worried

"Well...does that mean that we don't have enough money to fix the merry? Is it because I lost the 200 million, is that why!?" Ussop said

"No!" Thats not it!" Luffy said raising his voice a little

"Then Why!?" Are you trying to be considerate to me or something!?" Ussop said raising his tone as well

"I'm not! This has nothing with the money being stolen!" Luffy yelled

"Then why are you saying stupid stuff like getting a new ship!?" Ussop yelled

Hey stop it both of you! what good will fighting do!? calm down and talk!" Zoro said trying to get between them

"How can I when our captain is saying stupid stuff!?" Ussop said

"Ussop don't get all worked up! your gonna hurt yourself more!" Cray yelled

"Crays Right, you need to rest or you won't get better. "Chopper said

"Who Cares!? How can I calm down when our captain speaks so causally about getting a new ship!?" Ussop yelled

"ITS NOT CASUAL! I MADE A DECISION AFTER AGONIZING OVER IT!" Luffy yelled getting in Ussops face

"AND HOW DID YOU AGONIZE OVER TO MAKE THIS KIND OF DECISION!?" Ussop yelled Snatching the Catalogue from Luffys hand

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHILE WAVING THAT STUPID THING AROUND!?" Ussop yelled throwign it to the ground

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Luffy yelled

"IT WAS AN EYESORE! IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF THE MONEY THEN WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING QUIET!? IF YOUR NOT BEING CONSIDERATE THEN TELL ME WHYYYYYY!" Ussop yelled

"The Merry can no Longer..."

* * *

"What...did you just say?" Ussop said shocked

"Don't make me repeat myself..the Merry can no longer be repaired...no matter what we do, she can;t be fixed, otherwise i wouldn't say anything." Luffy said Clencing his fists.

"Ussop collapsed to his knees.

"This Ship!?" are you talking about this ship that were on board right now!?" Ussop yelled pounding the palm of his hands on the ship.

"Yes, this ship will sink soon." Luffy said

"Ussop then turned his head away in anger.

"What are you talking about Luffy?" Ussop said still in disbelief

"Its the truth, the shipwrights told us it won't even make it to the next island." Luffy said

" Ah...they said that it won't make it the next island huh?...Do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?" Ussop said

"What?" Luffy said

"Just because a few Shipwrights says it can't be fixed, you just believe them just like that?, The Merry came all this way with us, been through tough battles and deadly waves, this ship is a friend that went through thick and thin with us, AND YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE TO DIE!? IS THIS SHIP JUST A TOOL TO YOU LUFFY!?" Ussop screamed and coughing violently

Chopper quickly ran to his side.

"Ussop stop! you can't stress yourself." Chopper said worried

"What would you know? We don't have a real shipwright on our ship, thats why we asked them to check it for us." Luffy said

"We don't need one anyway, I'll fix it like I always have, I'll just buy some extra lumber from the shipyard and fix her myself." Ussop said scrambling up to his feet and slowly walking towards the door.

"YOUR NOT A SHIPWRIGHT! USSOP!" Luffy yelled

"YEAH SO WHAT!? THOSE GUYS DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHIP LIKE I DO!? THEY GOT YOU FOOLED! WE'LL FIX OUR OWN SHIP!" Ussop yelled still walking

Cray then put a hand on Ussops shoulder

"Ussop, Stop. This isn't helping anyone! you need to.. " Cray said

Ussop then turned towards Cray with anger in his eyes.

"THIS IS YOUR FRIENDS FAULT!" Ussop yelled

"What!?" Cray yelled

"YOUR FRIEND ALISA! SHE TOLD US TO COME HERE! AND NOW LOOK WHATS HAPPENED!? WE HAVE LUFFY HERE SPOUTING NONSENSE, ABOUT GETTING RID OF THE MERRY! I GUESS THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE TRUST SOMEONE WHOSE ABANDONED THERE FRIENDS BEFORE!" Ussop yelled

Cray then had a flash of angers in his eyes

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LONG NOSE JERK!?" Cray yelled

"Ussop! Leave Crays friend out of this, this has nothing to do with.." Luffy said

Ussop then Grabbed a hold of Luffys shirt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I've misjudged you Luffy!" Ussop yelled

"Stop Ussop, Luffy didn't" Nami said

"Quiet Nami! I've made my Decision! I won't change it no matter what you say! were getting a new ship, and were going to say goodbye to the Merry here!" Luffy yelled

"Calm down and stop yelling at each other!" Sanji yelled

"Listen Luffy! Not everyone can tolerate following someone like you forever! I'd never keep sailing if it meant leaving a wounded friend behind!" Ussop yelled

"You can't treat a ship like a actual person Ussop, There two different things!" Luffy yelled

"NO THERE NOT! MERRY HAS THE POWER TO GO ON! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! YOUR SO HYPED UP ABOUT GETTING A NEW SHIP! EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT LOVING THE MERRY WAS NOTHING BUT EMPTY WORDS!" Ussop yelled

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sanji yelled

Luffy then tackled Ussop to the Ground!

"Thats enough out of you! Don't make it sound like your the only one suffering we all feel the same way!" Luffy yelled

"Then how could you even think about changing ships!?" Ussop yelled

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I'M DOING THINGS THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST PACK U-!" Luffy was then Interrupted by a Swift Kick to the face by Sanji knocking him into a stack of crates.

"Sanji!?" Nami yelled in shock

Sanji was then breathing heavily.

"Idiot, what the hell is wrong with you!? you need to calm down before you say something your going to regret!" Sanji yelled with seriousness in his eyes

Luffy slowly got up from the rubble.

"I'm sorry...it just slipped out." Luffy said adjusting his Straw Hat

"No...Its okay, Luffy...thats what you want isn't it?" Ussop said still laying on the ground

"What!?" Luffy yelled

" I get it now, Any Friend who can;t pull there own gets discarded and left behind...if your gonna do that to The Merry..Then do it to me too." Ussop said getting up

Luffy just had shocked expression

" You don't need friends that are weak right? Your the man who wants to become the Pirate King right..well as for me...I don't need to go that far." Ussop said walking towards the Door that leads outside.

"Hey where are you going!?" Cray yelled

"I'll go wherever I want...I'm...Leaving the Crew!" Ussop said letting himself out and jumping off the ship and onto the Ground walking away.

"USSOP!" Nami yelled running out along with everyone else

"Ussop Wait! You can't do this!" Chopper yelled

"TURN AROUND!" Nami yelled

Ussop just walked a bit further and then stopped.

"Luffy...I can't be in your crew anymore..I've been a burden to you for far to long...Because your the captain, The Merry belong to you." Ussop said

Ussop then turned towards them.

"Thats why I want to fight you...MONKEY D. LUFFY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Ussop yelled out pointing straight at him.

Luffy just looked at Ussop with a stressed out look and anger.

"I'LL BE BACK AT 10 a CLOCK! WHOEVER WINS THE DUEL GETS TO KEEP THE MERRY! I WILL BEAT YOU AND TAKE HER WITH ME! THAT WILL BE THE END OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Ussop yelled

Everyone was just left Speechless everyone looked at Luffy as he had anger in his eyes staring at Ussop who was also looking at him in Anger as well.

* * *

(Later)

Cray was just sitting down at his working desk which was just empty, he didn't bother to take out his sketchbook to draw to pass the time for the inevitable fight between Luffy and Ussop for the ship, he didn't feel comfortable doing it. all he was doing was just tapping a pencil on the desk.

"**KNOCK" KNOCK"**

"You can come in." Cray said

The Door opened, it was Nami.

"Hey Cray." Nami said

"High Nami." Cray said

Nami leaned on the door.

"How are you feeling?" Nami said

"I'm not gonna lie not very good, and You?" Cray said

"(Sigh) The same, hmph its funny I kind of half expected you to be in here drawing something." Nami said pointing at the empty desk.

"Nah, I'm just not in the mood." Cray said staring at his Backpack that was zipped up.

"About what Ussop said about Alisa..." Nami said

"I don't want to hear it." Cray said straight it out

"You know he was just stressed out about losing the ship, he didn't mean what he..." Nami said

"I Know...but thanks for your concern on how i ffeel right now. It still doesn't change the fact that Ussop still fighting against Luffy...Hows he taking it?" Cray said

"He's just waiting." Nami said

"Chopper." Cray said

"He doesn't feel like talking." Nami said

"And Zoro and Sanji?" Cray said

"There just bickering like always, blaming each other about whats happened with the Franky Family, Zoro actually confronted them first when they tried to ambush him." Nami said

"And he didn't finish them off when they did?" cray said

"Thats what Sanji is yelling at him about." Nami said

"(Sigh) what a mess." Cray said

Cray then looked at outside the window seeing that its getting dark.

"Its almost time." Cray said getting up from his desk and walking past Nami out the door. Nami just stood there with her head down.

* * *

(Outside of the Ship)

Everyone was now standing on the front deck of the ship staring down at Luffy who was on the ground waiting for Ussop. Cray was leaning against figure head

"_WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TOGETHER YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?"_

Cray just put his head down with his eyes shadowed in misery.

He's here." Nami said as Ussop was walking back to them staring down Luffy who was also doing the same thing

USSOP!" Chopper yelled out worried that he was hurt

"You look determined, but I hope your not regretting your decision, this is what you wanted after all." Luffy said

"I came Prepared! Don't think that I'm like your other opponents that didn't know anything about you." Ussop said holding onto his slingshot tight.

Luffy decided to Charge in first.

"Gum Gum.. Pist..."

Suddenly Ussop then coughed out what looked like blood out of his mouth, as he collapsed on his knees, which made Luffy stop right in his tracks worried.

Ussop then grinned.

"Special Ketchup star." Ussop said as he looked up at Luffy

"Its foolsih to take pity on your enemy and leave yourself open." Ussop said

Luffy was ready to attack.

"Flash Dial!" Ussop yelled as he took out a Dial and activating it in front of Luffy.

"Ahhh I can't see!" Luffy yelled

Special Attack Egg Star!" Ussop yelled shooting an egg at Luffy.

"Again, Again, Again!" Ussop yelled out shoting out eggs at him

"Eww yuck these eggs are rotten, what are you doing!? Take this seriously!" Luffy yelled

"I am taking it seriously! This is how I fight..By the way you shouldn't leave your mouth open you may get burned...Special Tabasco Star!" Ussip yelled shooting something right into Luffys mouth.

"HOOOOOOOOOT!" Luffy yelled as Fire spewed out of his mouth as he was about to stumble and fall to the ground

"You may want to look what your about land on, I covered it in Spikes." Ussop said

Luffy then fell to the ground and his did sharp spike then started to poke him.

"Ahh Ow ahh." Luffy yelled jumping around

"How do you like my Caltrop Trap, I'm not going to give you the chance to attack...Shuriken Shooting Star!" Ussop yelled as he Shooting a chain of attached Shurikens towards Luffy.

Luffy noticed it and Quickly jumped out of the way, While Ussop shot a few more of them towards him. as Luffy jumped and dived to escape them. he then started to run towards him again

Gum Gum...Bazooka!" Luffy yelled as he got close enough and threw the attack towards Ussop but instead of hitting Ussop, It hit something that Ussop was holding in his hand, a Dial that completely absorbed the attack.

"That Attack might've really hurt, but lets see how you deal with it!" Ussop yelled as he extended his arm towards Luffy who was coming right towards him

"IMPACT!" Ussop yelled activating it hitting Luffy straight in the face, but the backlash then started to travel up Ussops arm as he held it in pain. Luffy just layed there on the ground holding his face in pain. As Luffy was slowly getting up he noticed that Ussop was becoming Exhausted. and as Luffy was about to attack again, The area then started to become foggy.

"Smoke?" Luffy said

Ussop Clenching his arm in pain then looked up towards Luffy.

"Its a breeze Dial...I used the Rotten Eggs earlier to stop you from smelling the gas that was slowly starting to surround you right now." Ussop said

"Gas!?" Cray and Sanji yelled

"Hes going to..." Nami said shocked

Ussop with the rest of his strength lifted up his Slingshot for one final Attack.

"No hard feelings...Exploding Star!" Ussop yelled shooting an explosive pellet towards Luffy as it made contact, the entire area was then covered in a huge explosion and smoke

"USSOP! LUFFY!" Nami yelled in horror

Cray was just in shock, Cray started to walk towards the edge of the ship wanting to stop it.

"Cray." Zoro said

Cray then looked at Zoro as he gave him just a stoic look, but Cray knew why he was staring at him, a don't interfere look.

Cray then stopped and just looked on as he clenched the edge of the ship tightly with his hands as the smoke started to slowly clear up...and as it did all of them noticed Luffy and Ussop stills tanding both battered and weak, Then Luffy Swung back his fist as far as he could.

"GUM GUM..." Luffy yelled

"BULLET!" Luffy yelled as the attack hit dead on right in Ussops Stomach.

Chopper tightly shut his eyes, as Nami gasped while covering her face, while Cray quickly turned away as the attack made impact.

Ussop coughed out blood and quickly collapsed onto the ground defeated. While Luffy was breathing heavily and collapsed to his knees next to Ussop

Its decided then." Zoro said

"SUPID IDIOT!, THEIRS NO WAY YOU'D WIN!" Luffy yelled at him but with a sign of sadness in it.

Luffy slowly got up and picked up his Straw Hat, he then went on to walk away from Ussop and back to everyone else

"Do what you want with the Merry..We'll get a new ship and set sail...Goodbye Ussop..it was fun, while it lasted." Luffy said

"USSOP!" Chopper yelled ready to jump off and onto the ground wanting to treat Ussops wound. While Sanji Held him back

"Chopper leave him alone."Sanji said

"What are you saying he was already hurt before the fight, if I don't do something who knows what will happen." Chopper said

"He isn't part of our Crew anymore." Sanji said

"SO WHAT!? I'M A DOCTOR ITS MY JOB TO HELP HIM!" Chopper yelled turning into his Human hybrid for to get of Sanjis Grip, only for him to tackle him down with Chopper Crying.

"Listen! Its bad enough that he lost the duel, if you pity him now at a time like this you'll end up hurting him more, I'm sure you have good intentions but all we can do now is give him dignity and defeat, he knew that when he challenged Luffy to a duel, this is how it might end." Sanji said to Chopper

Luffy then stopped right near the Merry. with his head down and his straw hat shadowing his eyes. Everyone looked at him with Cray, Chopper and Nami with tears in there eyes

"Its...its to much." Luffy said as tears started to fall down his face

"This is what means to be captain...you can't doubt yourself... in times like these... if you lose your confidence... then who can we have faith in?" Zoro said

Chopper quickly jumped off the ship and ran towards Ussop, only to leave him medical Supplies. Chopper sadly looked at him and started to run back.

"Lets pack our things and go...you know as well as me...that after tonight..we can never return to this ship again." Zoro said

**Oh Man, this was hard to write I'm gonna be honest I was tearing up halfway making it, and I know that a few of you wanted me to tone it down, but personally this is what made me grow to love and appreciate the Manga and Anime even more and I couldn't do it. but I hope you all liked it, Next Chapter I'm hoping to have it released on my 2nd year anniversary of this Story, but who knows. I hope all of you tune in when I do release it, See you all next time.**


	100. Chaos in Water7 and The Search for Robin

**HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND MY 100TH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY (Okay i'm a couple days early but I couldn't wait to psot it anymore)! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO POKEMONKING0924 FOR HIS HELPFUL IDEAS AND CONCEPTS FOR THESE LAST 2 YEARS AND HELPING ME COME UP WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS ALONG THE WAY! AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND READ MY STORY FOR THIS LONG! WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO HERES THE LATEST CHAPTER. HAPPY 2017! (heres hoping its better then last year). **

**Also I decided to to cut out the Sumi and Iza a scene from the Confronting The Franky Family Chapter and put it in this one due to Chronological issues I noticed in the Chapter, Sorry for the confusion and that chapter has been edited. Enjoy :)**

(The Next morning)

Iza was reinforcing the windows with heavy metal sheets and plates, with Agua Lugana coming she needed to finish reinforcing the place before she went up to the higher level, Iza was then thinking back what Iceburg told her about.

* * *

(_Flashback Yesterday)_

_"So still being hassled by those Government lackeys again huh?" Iza said_

_"Unfortunately." Iceburg said_

_"Anyway what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Iza said_

_"Does the name Nico Robin ring any bells?" Iceburg said_

_Iza then felt cold feeling in her stomach._

_"What about her?" Iza said_

_"She's here." Iceburg said_

_"What!?" Iza said_

_" I know I was surprised the same way, listen I know.." Iceburg_

_"No you don't know...and if your worried, don't be, its safe." Iza said crossing her arms._

_"And what about that Pirate that came here earlier? did he seem a bit off to you?" Iceburg said_

_"No, all he did was ust look at my paintings and then one of his friends rushed in dragged him off for something, why?" Iza said_

_"Because, those pirates that came here earlier, Nico Robin is a part of there Crew." Iceburg said_

_"What?! why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Iza said_

_"I couldn't risk telling you out in the open, It would've caused suspicion. and besides I trust you, I know that its in good hands." Iceburg said_

_" hmph, Don't flatter me." Iza said_

_"All I'm saying is, just to take Extra Precaution...Thats all." Iceburg said_

* * *

_(Present)_

"Sumi, are you almost done up there?" Iza said

There was no Response.

"SUMI!?" Iza yelled

Sumi then dropped the thing that he was looking at.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I'll get back to it right now." Sumi said

"What have you been doing?" Iza said

"Oh um, Just looking at a few things?" Sumi said

"Like what?" Iza said

"Oh um, Nothing Important." Sumi said in a kind of nervous tone

"Are you sure? then why didn't you answer the first time I called?" Iza said

" oh um...Okay you got me I was Just lookign at a book." Sumi said Quickly

"What Book?" Iza said

" Oh um, A Picture book." Sumi said

Iza then had a look of suspicion.

"Would you mind showing me your "Picture Book." Iza said

"Oh um, I don't really think you would be interested in it." Sumi said

"Sumi..come down here...and show me...the Book." Iza said in a serious tone

Sumi then had a sad look he crawled down the ladder and in his hand he had a Sketchbook.

"Where did you get this?" Iza said holding the Sketchbook

"Oh um, It was left on top of the shelf it was where that pirate left his Backpack on...he...must've dropped it, when he left so quickly." Sumi said nervously

Iza looked at the sketchbook, she felt it and known that it was quite old seeing that the front of it has shown a lot of age, along with the back she then opened it up and noticed the first drawing which was Crays first drawing him, his father and mother, she went on to look at it, and noticed more drawings, A Large whale, drawings of the crew, A person with wings, a structure of what looked liked ruins etc.

"Your Lying." Iza said

"What?" Sumi said

"You took it out of his backpack didn't you?" Iza said

Sumi didn't even say anything. as he pressed his lips.

"Sumi!" Iza yelled

"I just wanted to look at it just very quickly I was going to put it back but then he left so quickly!" Sumi said kind of scared

Iza just pinched her nose in frustration.

"Its fine,its okay I can just find him again, and I can just return it to him." Sumi said

"No." Iza yelled

"What?" Sumi said

Iza then tossed the Sketchbook over to him

"Its yours now." Iza said

"But its not mine, I'll just find him and just give it back." Sumi said

"No...under no circumstances are you to find him or any of his crew members." Iza said in a kind of serious tone

"Why Not!?" Sumi yelled

"Because I said so." Iza said

Sumi then had a angered face

"Thats not fair!, that person was nice! he helped save me from those guys who stole your painting! the least we can do is bring him back something that belongs to him!" Sumi yelled

Iza then stomped her foot to the ground hard , making Sumi stumble to the ground.

"Do not argue with me Sumi." Iza said

Sumi then got to his feet with his head down and tears going down.

" Just because you saved me doesn't mean your the boss of me." Sumi said in an angry tone grabbing the Sketchbook and running off into his room.

"Sumi!" Iza yelled

The door then slammed.

Iza went to the door and she tried to open it she realized it was blocked on the other side of the door.

"Sumi...OPEN...THIS..DOOR!" Iza yelled kicking it open.

Iza looked and noticed the large Paintball rolling away and then dissipating into a just a glob of paint. Iza looked and noticed that Sumi ran off.

"Sumi!" Iza yelled out the window

"(Dammit, I need to get him fast! Agua Laguna is coming tonight!)" Iza yelled

_" putuputuputuputu."_

As Iza was about to go out the door her Den Den Mushi then started to Ring. Iza then picked it up and answered it.

"_I__za! thank goodness you picked up!_" Paulie yelled on the other line

"Paulie?! What is it!? What do you want!?" Iza yelled

"I_ts Iceburg!...He was shot!_" Paulie yelled

Iza then went wide eyed

"What? is he alright!?" Iza said shocked

_" He's still alive but he's in a coma! You need to come down here right now! !" Paulie yelled_

_"..._..I'm on my way_!" _Iza yelled hanging up

(S_umi...Please remember to get to higher ground tonight_)." Iza said in her head running out the door

* * *

(Iceburgs Mansion)

Iza was running towards Iceburgs place and as she did she noticed the entire front was filled with people mainly paparazzi,and reporters.

" Oh Great." Iza said annoyed

As she got closer she noticed that Paulie just arrived getting off his Yagara. and as he got on land and walking towards the building he was then bombarded with a ton of questions by the Reporters.

"I said to get out of my way dammit!" Paulie yelled

"Please Sir." a Reporter questioned

"Didn;t you hear what he said get Lost!" Iza yelled pushing the guy out of her way.

"Iza you made it." Paulie said

"Lets just get inside. "iza said

Then suddenly Iza then started to get Questioned by the Reporter.

"Iza whats your take on this horrible Situation?"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Iza yelled

* * *

(Water 7 Hotel)

After the Fight against Luffy and Ussop everyone was now staying in a hotel that was in the city,

Sanji after walking around town still trying to look for Robin, was walking down the hall of the hotel and checked out the room they were staying in but nobody was there except for there belongings, Sanji then went up to the roof and spotted the four of them but Luffy was out in the distance on top of one of the tall buildings sitting down in sadness looking out. Zoro was sitting up against a small bell tower that was on the roof Cray was leaning up against the railing of the roof, while chopper was standing in place with his hat lowered down to his eyes.

"Oh so you guys were here this whole time. We went to the trouble of getting a room at this inn and yet no ones in there, I guess you all couldn't sleep huh?" Sanji said to everyone.

"Wheres Luffy?" Sanji said

"Over there." Chopper said pointing out to Luffy

"And Nami-san?" Sanji said

"She went into town for something, she'll be back soon." Cray said

"Where have you been all this time?" Chopper said

"I kept a lookout at a rocky Cape all night, thinking that Robin-chan might come back." Sanji said lighting a ciggerate and blowing out the smoke

Cray just swiped the smoke away as the wind blew it towards him.

"I wonder where she could've gone to...how can she just leave without telling us where she went? it doesn't make any sense." Cray said

"Ever since we got to this island we had nothing but trouble, we had our money stolen and moreover look what happened to Ussop..he's wounded..I bet he's running a fever right now and can't even move!" Chopper said worrying

"Chopper...Stop talking about him." Zoro said

"I'm thinking of probably wandering around the city to look for her." Sanji said

"Can you think of any places where she might've gone to?" Cray said

"I don't have any specific places to look, but in any case she's somewhere in this town." Sanji said

"Well count me in, we can cover more ground if theirs two of us." Cray said

"Make it three I want to join in to." Chopper said

"All right then, lets make this inn the meeting place if something happens." Sanji said

Suddenly Nami bursted through the door of the roof

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled

"NAMI-San!" Sanji yelled

"This is terrible everyone's talking about it all over town! Its about Iceburg from the shipyard...he was shot." nami said

"Luffy quickly turned around.

"What?" Luffy said

"Whos iceburg?" Sanji said

"He's the president of the this city's shipyard company, and he's also the mayor." Nami said

"Oh so he must be a big shot." Sanji said

"Yeah he is, an incident like this will spread across the city in no time." Nami said

"I'll check it out." Luffy said standing up and jumping off the building.

"WAIT LUFFY I'M COMING TO!" Nami yelled running out.

"Well I guess we should be going to." Sanji said

"Yeah lets get going." Cray said

"How about you Zoro?" Sanji said

"No..Ill just stay here, wait to see what happens." Zoro said

"Well okay see you later." Sanji said walking off along with Cray and Chopper.

* * *

(Sumi)

Sumi was carrying the sketchbook in his hands.

"Okay, lets see if I can find him." Sumi said sniffing the sketchbook hoping to catch his scent. he then started walking down trying to decide on a direction on where the scent is.

"I can probably find a better direction if I get a better layout." Sumi said staring up at a tall building.

Sumi then jumped a little bit off the ground and then started to rapidly Flutter his tail from side to side and as he did he was rising up, leaving a trail of paint in the air as he was rising. up to the roof.

"Al..Most..there." Sumi said stressed as he was making it up to the roof.

"Phew." Sumi said wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

Sumi then looked out noticing the ocean, and the rising sun, As he did a huge gust of wind then hit him as it knocked the hoodie off of his head. he kept his eyes closed and as he opened them he noticed it was dark out, and Raining, Sumi looked around and noticed that he was on a ship with everyone scattering around.

_"WERE ALMOST THERE!" Someone yelled looking at a nearby island on the crows nest._

_"WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Someone yelled_

_"YES WE WILL!" someone else yelled_

Suddenly a huge Shadow then started to engulf the entire ship. Sumi looked up and in fear closed his eyes again. and as he did he then heard a loud siren that snapped him out of it, he then noticed that he was back on the Roof.

"I need to hurry, and give this thing back to him." Sumi said

He then backed up to get a head start and then jumped towards the other roof fluttering his tail so he could hover over to the next one.

* * *

(Cray Chopper and Sanji)

"What the hell is that noise?" Cray said

"It sounds like some kind of Alarm. "Chopper said

"Its coming from there." Sanji said pointing at a Den den Mushi Loud Speaker

_"Attention This is the Water seven Weather forecasting Center, An Agua Laguna warning has just been issued for the entire island...Its arrival time at Water seven is estimated to be midnight tonight." The Den Den Mushi_

Agua Lugana?" Sanji said

Sanji the stopped a nearby citizen.

"Hey Excuse me, what was that broadcast about?" Sanji said

"Oh the broadcast you don't know?...So you must be travelers Well I hate to break it you but you guys came at a bad time, Agua Lugana is a storm Surge." The Person said

"A Storm Surge?" Sanji said

"Yes you guys make sure to get to higher ground, This town will submerged in the sea." The person said

"Submerged?" Cray said

"Don't worry it won;t happen right away the broadcast says it won;t be here until midnight, anyway you all be careful. bye." The Citizen said walking off.

"Agua Lugana? Wait a Minute so thats what it is!?" Cray said piecing things together.

"Whats what?" Sanji said

"Yesterday, I went to an Art Gallery and while I was there I noticed a peculiar painting of a huge wave crashing onto the city, the owner of it called it Agua Laguna." Cray said

"So this entire City is really going to sink beneath the Sea!?" Chopper yelled

"Hmm, Well if thats the case we better find robin as fast as we can, So any ideas on where she might go "Sanji said walking forward

"hmm lets see, Ruins Maybe?" Chopper said

"Well we won;t find any here? Anywhere Else?" Sanji said running ahead.

"I Don't know." Chopper said running to

And how about you Cray? you hang out with her the most, any ideas?" Sanji said

"Well she likes Reading books, and Drinking Tea. so maybe a Library or a Tea shop" Cray said running to

"Anything Else!?" Sanji said picking up the pace along with Cray and Chopper

"Ruins!" Chopper yelled

"You just said that Already!" Sanji yelled

"Well what about you!? Do you know anything else!?" Cray yelled

"NO! Thats why I'm asking you guys!? And you two stop trying get in front of me" Sanji yelled running faster

"WHY NOT!?" Chopper and Cray yelled running faster

* * *

(Sumi)

Sumi was still looking around for Cray, Tracking his scent.

"Come on he's gotta be around here somewhere." Sumi said looking around with a small eye scope and sniffing, As he was looking around scouting the area that he was in (Which was close to Dock #1 because it was filled with a whole lot of people).

But as he was scouting the area he then noticed a couple of people on Yagara he recognized immediately, he noticed the Straw Hat on that person along with the orange haired girl that was with him.

"Hey that's his Captain, perfect all I have to do is give this to him and I can be on my way to higher ground." Sumi said smiling

Just before he could do anything else, he then started too hear some kind of Rhythm music close by. and down below all of the citizens that gathered around started to get riled up.

"Oh No its that Rythm!?" A Citizen yelled

"Oh no don't tell me "he's" here? not now!" Another person yelled

"HEY GUYS QUESTION!? DID YOU JUST SAY MY NAME!?"

"NO WE DIDN'T, JUST GO AWAY!" A Citizen Yelled

"WHERE IS IT COMING FROM WHERE IS HE!?"

"THERE HE IS!" A Citizen yelled pointing at the top of Cross bridge to three individuals. The man he was pointing at was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had brightly colored blue hair and two star tattoos on his incredibly large forearms he had a metal nose and was wearing swimming briefs along with a Hawaiian shirt with palm tree decoration, the other two were women with Square shaped hairdos,

"AOW! AOW! COME ON EVERYBODY NO NEED TO BE SHY, SAY MY NAME!" the man yelled

"WE DON'T WANNA JUST LEAVE!" The crowd yelled

I'M WATER SEVENS NUMBER ONE SUPER GUY, THE FACE OF THE UNDERWORLD AND YOU KNOW WHY! I'M THE MAN WITH THE PLAN, THE POWER, AND FAME AND PEOPLE EVERYWHERE CALL OUT MY NAME! AOW! MMMMMMMMMMM...FRANKY!" The man yelled Striking a Pose along with the two Women

Some of the Citizens were now scurrying away in fear.

COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF STRAW HAAAAAT!" Franky yelled lifting his Sunglasses up in anger.


	101. Goodbye

(Iceburgs Mansion)

Iza and Paulie were walking up the stairs towards Iceburgs main room where he was sleeping, as as they did they noticed, Komo, Lucci, Kaku (The Shipwright with the logn nose and checked the Going Merry) and another shipwright that had a weird pointed out hairdo whose name is Peeply Lulu.

"You both made it." Komo said

"Hows Iceburg doing." Iza said

" he's still comatose, The doctor is still in there checking to make sure his vitals are still functioning properly, Kalifa is in there to. "Kaku said

"do we have any leads on who may have did this?" Iza said

"Not a thing but hopefully if Iceburg wakessss up he'll give some inssssight on who did thissss." Komo said

Kalifa then exited out of the room slowly.

"Well?" Paulie said

Kalifa had tears in her eyes.

"He's regained consciousness." Kalifa said

"He did!?" Paulie yelled

"Yes, your all free to visit him if you like. "Kalifa said with a sigh of relief

"Everyone else took a sigh of relief.

everyone then entered the room by their own pace. Seeing Iceburg awake laying still. and the doctor leaving

"Iceburg your all right." Iza said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I'm fine i just need to rest." Iceburg said weakly.

"Don;t worry Iceburg once we find out whoever did this to you we'll make them pay." Paulie said

"...I know who did it." Iceburg said

Everyone was then caught by surprise.

"There were two. one was a big man with a mask on the other one was...a tall woman with logn black hair and black eye..theirs no mistake about it those black eyes belonged to...Nico Robin." Iceburg said

Iza, Paulie along with everyone else were shocked to hear the news.

"Wait isn't that the women that was part of that Straw hat crew? Paulie said

"Yes, my own investigation led to the same conclusion." Kalifa said

"Then the Straw Hats are the culprits?" Kaku said

"It sssseems that way. "Komo said

"Did they do this out of retaliation because we couldn't fix there ship?" Lulu questioned

"Its hard to say, but whatever the reason, the truth is that they did it, but we'll know soon enough once we capture them, you will pay for this Straw Hat. "Paulie said

Iza then clenched her fists hard, and then had a worried look.

"Sumi I need to find you Quick." Iza said to herself

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone looked out the door and noticed a large yelling his lungs out runnign towards them.

"ICEBURG! I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME AROUND!" The man yelled

Iza then kicked the man in the face sending him out the door.

"Tilestone! what the hell is wrong with you!? Stop Screaming Iceburg doesnl't need that!" Iza yelled

"Oh Iza Your Right! I'm Sorry!" Tilestone yelled out

"What is it that you want!?" Iza said

"Theres Trouble at Dock #1, The Straw Hat who came yesterday started a Fight with Franky and there wrecking the Shipyard

"Franky?...Ugh what is that idiot doing?" Iza said to herself

"WHAT!?... that bastard! how dare he just show up at the dock like that" Paulie yelled overhearing what Tilestone said

Paulie then ran by Iza along with Kaku, Lucci, Komo, and Lulu to see what was going on.

"Shit." Iza said running off to.

* * *

(Cray, Sanji, and Chopper)

The three of them were now on a Yagara still keeping a close eye for Robin.

"Still nothing?" Sanji said

"Yeah." Chopper said disappointed

"Same here." Cray said as he looked at all the people boarding up and putting metal sheet on there windows.

"this Agua Lugana is going to be pretty crazy, I hope everyone gets prepared for it. "Cray said

"Yeah but still there is bound to be someone around here that may not know, wouldn't you agree?" Chopper said

"Yeah." Cray said

"And that someones ship might get damaged quite a bit huh?" Chopper said

"Yeah it would." Sanji said

There was then a long silence

"Hey Chopper, now that I think about it?.. didn't you say that you forgot something at The Going Merry?" Sanji said breaking the silence

"What?" Chopper said

" You remember?...Cray, Chopper said something like that right?" Sanji said now addressing Cray

"...Oh yeah it was that thing in order to do that other thing don't you remember Chopper?" Cray said

"...Yeah... Now I remember!" Chopper yelled getting it

"Well..I guess it can't be helped." Sanji said turning in the other direction.

"Yeah, just wait whatever it is I left!" Chopper yelled in joy

* * *

Sanji, Chopper, and Cray were in the outskirts of the city where the Merry was docked the three of them were behind some rock to make sure they weren't noticed. tey then thought of an idea to warn Ussop abotu the Wave.

"Okay Ready?" Sanji said

"Yeah." Cray and Chopper said

The three of them then quietly walked towards The Going Merry.

" 1,2,3...HEY YOU GUYS DID YOU HEAR ABOUT WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!?" Sanji Yelled

" OH NO! WHAT IS IT!?" Chopper yelled

"AGUA LAGUNA IS GOING TO HIT THIS CITY AT MIDNGHT TONIGHT!?" Sanji yelled

"WAIT YOU DON'T MEAN THAT GIANT STORM THATS GOING TO HIT THE CITY, COMPLETELY SUBMERGING THE ENTIRE LOWER AREA IN WATER ARE YOU!?" Cray yelled loudly very fast

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sanji yelled

" OH NO WE SHOULD ALL GET TO HIGHER GROUND AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Chopper yelled

"GOOD IDEA!" Sanji yelled

"YEAH LETS!" Cray yelled

"EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" The three of them yelled out

they then took a breather now waiting for a Sign that Ussop heard it.

Cray, Sanji, Chopper heard the noise of the creaking door slowly starting to open

"QUICK RUN!" Sanji yelled as all three of them ran away from the boat as fast as possible.

* * *

(Sumi)

Sumi was still looking through his eye scope, he could see the citizens Running off and only Nami and Luffy being the only ones to stay behind. Sumi was concerned as to what was going to happen, Sumi heard of this Franky guy before by Iza and she warned him to stay away from him, Sumi also showed some concern for Straw Hat Luffy and his friend, he's only met him once but he could sense that he wasn't a bad person, and even in there first confrontation he didn't call him a freak after he accidentally punched him but instead called him cool, and even asked him to join his crew though he had no interest in doing so. Sumi just looked out he noticed Franky and Luffy yelling at each other and he could only get only bit and pieces of the conversation.

_"Give us back..."_

_"Give it back...Spent it all...Sore losers."_

_"Revenge...COME DOWN HERE NOW AND FIGHT ME_!"

"Wow Luffy must be pretty upset." Sumi said

Sumi looked closely at Franky as he tilted his head back as far as he could.

"Fresh Fire!" Franky Yelled

Franky then spewed out a huge amount of fire as wide as the canal right towards Luffy and Nami. Sumi eyes went wide with fear as the flames came towards Luffy and Nami, but the Yagara they were on manage to out swing it as it came towards them, Franky then Jumped into water, he then swam underneath the Yagara and punched it, Luffy and Nami High into the Air, The Yagara and Nami landed in the water While Luffy landed on dry land. Franky Quickly got up from the water.

Gum Gum!" Luffy yelled ready to attack

"Strong Right!" Franky yelled

Franky Right hand then rocketed towards Luffy with chain linked to the rest of his arm as Luffy was hit dead on and sent backwards right into the large Dock #1 door.

LUFFY!" Nami yelled

Luffy fell towards the ground with a thud as Nami crawled out of the water to check on him.

"Are you okay Luffy!?" Nami yelled

"I'm fine." Luffy said slowly getting up staring up at Franky

"How did he Extended his arm like that? he can swim so he doesn't have any Devil fruit powers, its impossible." Nami said

"Heh that's because I'm more then just a human." Franky said as he took his hand and pulled it out with a chain.

"I'm a Cyborg." Franky said with a confident smirk.

Luffy then got up to his feet.

"I don't care what you are, I'm still going to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled running pulling his fist back

* * *

(Later)

Luffy and Franky kept on with there fighting but this time they moved it into the Dock#1 area, destroying almost everything, ship builds, equipment etc. While an entire crowd gathered around to watch Nami was cheering on Luffy while Frankys Square haired subordinates cheered him on. Sumi hovered to a much closer building that was close to the Dock Area so he can see for himself as well.

PISTOL!" Luffy yelled Punching Franky in the face sending him backwards into a pile of debris. Luffy took a knee feeling exhausted after throwing so many punches at him.

"YEAH THATS IT LUFFY SHOW THAT JERK WHOSE BOSS!" Nami yelled

"TEACH THAT STRAW HAT A LESSON FOR MESSING WITH THE FRANKY FAMILY!" The Two Square haired girls said

Franky just layed there holding the side of his face in annoyance as he got up ready to attack Luffy.

Franky then Extended his left hand towards Luffy as his wrist opened to reveal an open hole as the palm of the hand was used as as Gun sight.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky yelled as a cannonball shot out of his arm, Luffy Quickly dodged out of the way.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy yelled Stretching out and kicking his leg towards Franky only for him to block it. but as soon as he did out of nowhere in the mids of the smoke that was made during Luffy and Frankys fight, a couple of fists hit Luffy and Franky straight in the face. sending them crashing back. Leaving the people Nami and Sumi shocked

"WHO WAS THAT!?" Luffy yelled upset getting up and as he looked he noticed Paulie, Tilestone, Komo, Lucci, Lulu,and Kaku

"How dare you pull this crap here on our Dock! Just what are you Pulling Straw Hat!?" Paulie yelled

HOORAY ITS THE DOCK#1 FOREMEN!" The People Cheered

"What a relief its those guys that we met yesterday." Nami said hoping that they will deal with Franky for them

"Galley La? what are you guys doing here?" Franky said looking

"Anyway you guys shouldn't butt into our fight you all may get hurt." Franky said

"Its kind of funny you said that after you messed up our factory area this much, but we have more important business right now...Straw Hat Luffy I;m surprised you even showed your face given by what you did." Paulie said

"What? I didn't do anything I just came to fight this guy!" Luffy yelled

"Geez...Our Family wasn't enough so you messed with Galley-La to." Franky said

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled

"Denying your crimes is only going to make it worst." Paulie yelled as a long rope came out of his sleeves

Rope Action!" Paulie yelled as the rope wrapped around Luffys Neck

"Can't Breathe. "Luffy said gasping

Paulie then Lifted Luffy up High into the Air then slammed him into the ground hard

"YOU BASTARDS I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS! I'M THE ONE WITH THE GRUDGE AGAINST HIM!" Franky yelled Getting Ready to jump him into the fight

Franky was then hit over the head with a large hunk of a wood By Tilestone sending him into the Air. Komo Quickly Jumped up towards Franky

"Why not take a Load off." Komo said kicking him in the back sending him down.

"Headsss Up Kaku!" Komo yelled

Kaku then as Franky was heading towards the ground before he could hit it Kaku then delivered a kick to Frankys face sending him flying into a bunch of Planks, broken wood.

Iza managed to make it to the Docks, but unfortunately she didn't make it before the fighting started to get underway. After Paulie explained to Luffy why there attacking him because of him being Responsible and/or involved with the Attack on Iceburg. Luffy tried to convince them all that there was no way Nico Robin or him would never do that but to no Avail. Iza was more worried about Sumi more then anything, She was hoping to find him somewhere around here since he was looking for the man that owned the Sketchbook he took and what better place to find that man then to have a talk with the mans Captain.

SUMI! SUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Iza yelled trying to yell through the cheering and yelling from the group of people that was around her.

Sumi was just looking on with fear Luffy fighting Lucci and being Kicked and thrown around the the Dock While the people who were watching. Sumi looked on a bit conflicted they just, Luffy is Responsible for the Attack on Iceburg? Luffy didn't look or seem like the kind of person who would do that, and as Luffy was explaining to them that he wasn't the culprit he couldn't detect any doubts in his voice and he sounded very sincere.

SUMI! SUMI!"

Sumis Ears twitched up as he heard somebody call his name as looked down at the huge crowd,

"Iza?" Sumi said quietly

Sumi could see Iza passing people looking around, Sumi could see that Iza had show of worry while she was looking around. Sumi wanted to show her that he was alright, but if he did she would just drag him back.

"GALLEY LA RUN!"

Sumi then lifted his head up as he saw Franky standing in front of The Galley La foreman with his arms out towards them, Sumi then noticed huge Gusts of Air being pulled in by Franky and as it was he could see Frankys Forearms slowly started getting bigger until they were as just as big as he was.

"COUP DE VENT!" Franky yelled

Franky then shot a huge Gust of Compressed Air towards the Galley La Foremen not only sending them flying into the air but also completely obliterating the Area that they were standing on, the Wind was so strong it blew back towards the people who were watching with a huge force even knocking most of them down, and Iza, Sumi on the Roof was hit by it to the wind was so Strong it it sent Sumi back a couple feet but as he was thrown back, Crays Sketchbook was then knocked out of his hands,

"NO!" Sumi yelled as he saw the Sketchbook being carried off high into the air as the Strong wind was Carrying it out. Sumi looked out in despair as he saw the Sketchbook out in the distance just drop somewhere in the city.

Sumi then looked by the edge of the roof back at the Dock as he saw People running away and dust flying everywhere, but he could see a some people who didn't, Iza, Nami, Luffy, Franky The Galley La Foremen after dropping down back onto the ground hard. after that attack and more then few civilians.

"That was insane, what kind of technology does that guy have? "Nami said on the ground

"NAMI QUICK! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Luffy yelled running towards her helping her off the ground

"Don't let them get away!" A civilian yelled out

a group of Civilians then started to surround them both and getting closer

"Hold on tight Nami!" Luffy yelled as he stretched both his arms out towards the Building that Sumi was. as Nami held onto his waist

"What are you gonna..."Nami said

GUM GUM..." Luffy yelled

"Wait Luffy you don't need to do tha.." Nami yelled

"ROCKET!" Luffy yelled

Sumi then looked as he saw Luffy coming towards him at fast pace, and before he could get out of the way he then felt himself getting launched up into the air as he was picked by Luffys head as He Luffy and Nami were launched high into the air and far away from Dock #1.

thats all Sumi could hear from Iza as he was launched high into the air along with Luffy and Nami

"AHHHHHH!" Nami yelled Holding onto Luffy for dear life

"I CAN'T SEE!" Luffy yelled as he could see that his vision went dark.

Luffy then tried to pull off what was obstructing his view, and as he did he heldit in his hand and looked and noticed that it was Sumi clinging onto his hand tightly

"Sumi?" Luffy said confusingly

Namis Grip on Luffys Waist started to give way.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as her grip suddenly loosed up Luffy Quickly Wrapped his arms around her before she could fall. The three of them could see that were dropping down extremely fast, with Nami in one hand and Sumi in the other he couldn't strectch out any of arms without hurting one of them which he didn;t want to do.

"GUM GUM...Ballo..." Luffy was just about to inflate his body to absorb the impact for Nami and Sumi but before he could e could feel that him and Nami were slowly going down now. Luffy looked up towards his hand and he saw Sumi Flapping his tail back and forth as fast as he can as Streams of paint were fading away with each swipe.

"YOU CAN FLY!?" Luffy yelled

Sumi looked stressed as he was basically trying to carry two people all by himself. and as they got closer to the ground Sumi ran out of energy, and they both landed n top of a building.

"Phew that was a close one." Luffy said

"**BONK!"**

Nami then hit Luffy over the head.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" Nami yelled

"Sorry, but we had to get out of there before things any worse for us." Luffy said

"There were better ways to escape other then that!" Nami yelled shaking Luffy around

after Nami let out her anger and let Luffy go, Nami turned towards Sumi who was laying down on his back breathing heavily. Nami walked towards Sumi

"Are you okay?" Nami said shadowing over him,

"Oh...um, Yeah i'm fine." Sumi said lifting himself up

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN DO THAT!" Luffy yelled

What?" Sumi said

"FLY! YOU CAN FLY! THAT IS SO COOL!" Luffy yelled in excitement

Sumi just gave him a weird look.

"Whats the Matter?, are you hurt or something, I'm sorry if I.."Luffy said

"No,...no its not that...those people that attacked you at the Dock, there saying that you and someone named Robin shot Iceburg...is it true?" Sumi said looking up at Luffy with a bit of anger in his eyes

Luffy just stood there silent for a second.

"No...thats not true we would never do something like that, Robin would never do something like that!" Luffy yelled at him with a bit of anger in his voice startling Sumi a little but Sumi kept his eyes lock on Luffys Sumi then closed his eyes, and focused on his smelling as his nose twitched as he was sniffing Luffy

"What are you doing?" Luffy said

"Oh um, Just checking something...I Believe you." Sumi said

"You..Do?" Luffy said surprising

"Yeah..I can sort of detect when somebody is lying by sense of smell, although sometimes it doesn't work, so I'm just going by my gut feeling." Sumi said smiling

Luffy smiled back

"Well I got to go Bye." Sumi said

"Were are you going?"Luffy said

"I need to find something, and I don't have that much time." Sumi said

"do you need some help?" Luffy said

" Oh um, No, No I'm good." Sumi said quickly hovering away to the other Building

As Luffy saw Sumi go off he then turned to Nami.

"So what the plan?" Nami said

"Were going to see Ice Pops I need to know whats going on." Luffy said

* * *

(Cray, Chopper, Sanji)

The entire city was on High alert, everyone was now looking for the Straw Hats and Nico Robin after being accused of trying to Assassinate Iceburg. Zoro ended up having to leave the hotel, Ussop ended up hiding away from nearby people checking the Merry but wasn't to far away from it. Sanji, Chopper and Cray were informed of the situation due to the amounts of scattered newspapers everywhere, There last stop was the very lower part of the city by the Sea Train station, Everything was completely deserted, due to the upcoming storm

The wind was now picking up even more.

"We Don't have much time. The Wind is getting stronger." Sanji said

"This whole Area is starting to give me the creeps everything feels so empty." Cray said

As the three of them continued to walk Chopper then stopped, Cray and Sanji looked back

"Hey Chopper is something wrong?" Sanji said

"That Smell." Chopper said

"What?" Cray said

Chopper then started to run ahead of them at break neck pace leaving Cray and Sanji in the dust.

"Chopper! Where are you going!?" Cray yelled trying to catch up with him.

"Cray Wait!" sanji yelled

as cray was running further away from Sanji he then saw Chopper going down a row of Stairs, Cray was the first one to go down and he saw Chopper just staring out to the other side of a large Canal

"Chopper There you are, why did...you...run." Cray said looking at what chopper was looking at with a surprised

Sanji was the next one

"there you two are you guys shouldn't run off like that, just a couple seconds ago you two were right...beside...me. "Sanji said looking out to with shock on his face to

"I knew it." Chopper said

The three of them were now looking at Figure who was standing on the other side.

"ROBIN!" The three of them yelled as they saw her staring at them with a Stoic look

"Robin there you are we've been looking all over for you, come on lets gets back to the inn, a lots happened while you were gone I'll explain everything on the way, This damn Canal split us up, stay right there I'll find a way to get you over here." Sanji said

"Don't bother, its all right, theirs no need, because I won;t be coming back to you and your Crew. were parting ways here, in this city." Robin said

"What? What are you talking about? oh wait you mean the things they said about you in the newspaper don;t worry about it, none of us believes it, pirates are accused all the time, were easy targets." Sanji said

"About that...I apologize for pinning such an unreasonable crime on all of you, but as far as my involvement everything you read in the newspaper is true, late last night I broke into the mayors place of residence and shot him." Robin said

"No way." Cray said to himself kind of shaken up while Sanji and chopper stood there in silence with shock

"I'm afraid you will be taking the fall of last nights attack while I escape, and let me warn you...the situation will only get worse." Robin said

"What the Hell are you talking about!? I don't understand? YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!?" Cray yelled

"Why I'm doing it?...theres no need for you to understand." Robin said

"ROBIN WHAT HAPPENED!? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!?" Sanji yelled

"PLEASE! WE'LL WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER!" Chopper yelled

"Although I spent a short time with you all, from this day forward..we will never see each other again, Thank you for the kindness you showed me, know that I'll never forget it." Robin said turning away from them.

"Goodbye." Robin said walking away

everything went slow, Cray, Sanji, And Chopper looked on as Robin was walking away from them hearing each footstep echo in there ears.

"No...this...this can't...this can;t be happening." Sanji said shocked

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards the Canal along with Chopper and Cray, But CHopepr and cray stopped knowing there was no way to make it to the other side but Sanji went into the Canal trying to get to the other side and only made it halfway as the waves were pushing him back.

"Wait (Cough). you don't..(Cough) Know what your saying Robin!" Sanji yelled coughing out Water

Cray just Clenched his fists tightly as he looked down in sadness along with Chopper, Cray then started to back away from the Canal

Cray then took a head start and jumped, he then used Sanjis head as a Stepping stone to get to the other end, Cray barely missed it as one of his legs hit the Water. Cray then started to run after Robin Cray could see her as she dissappeared into the darkness

_" Please, Please no, Not again, Not Again._ "Cray said in his head as he was running into the darkness. Cray then could see light at the end, and as he made it out of the darkness he stopped to see only nothing but an empty Area, Cray looked to his sides and then what was infront of him..nothing but empty Buildings not a single soul to speak of.

"ROBIN!...ROBIN!" Cray yelled

Cray then had Tears in his eyes

"ROOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIN!"Cray yelled

**and Thats it another Chapter, the next one will be finally moving on to whats really about to happen, I also Want to Explain on Why Cray, didn't take precautions knowing that he was wanted, by the time the news that The Straw Hats were being accused, they were already in the more abandon parts of the city. I just wanted to explain that to be sure that nobody understood why. But Anyway hope you all liked it, i'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	102. The Mission Begins: Capture Robin

(Bluenos Bar)

Iza was walking towards the bar, as she opened the door into the bar she noticed that ti was still surprisingly busy especially with Agua Laguna on its way in just a few more hours. Iza walked to the front of the bar seeing the owner of it Blueno cleaning a mug.

"Why Hello Iza." Blueno said

"Hello Blueno." Iza said sitting down.

"What would you like?" Blueno said

"The Strongest thing you got." Iza said putting Beri Bill on the table.

"Coming right up." Blueno said walking away.

" "The Strongest thing you got huh?" You must be really angry about something."

Iza turned to her right and saw Kokoro with her Granddaughter Chimney and her pet Gonbe

"High Iza!" Chimney yelled

"Nya Nya." Gonbe said

"Kokoro, of course, theres no other women I know that would bring a child to a bar." Iza said

"hahahahaha!" Kokoro laughed taking a drink

"Don't worry were just drinking Juice." Chimney said

"Nya." Gonbe said

"I sure hope thats juice." Iza said as Blueno put the drink right in front of her, she then took a sip from it

"So how are things going at the Art Gallery?" Kokoro said

"You Know same old same old, paintings hanging on a wall, gathering dust. barely any people to come see them...the Usual." Iza said

"Perhaps maybe after Agua Laguna hits I'll take a trip over there...for old time sake, Its nice to see those old paintings Kazuyo made now and again, brings back a lot of good memories." Kokoro said a slight tone of sadness in it, while taking another drink

"Heh Thanks Kokoro. I would really appreciate it." Iza said

"Anyway where that little Assistant of yours?" Kokoro said

Iza then took a long drink of the mug.

"Trying to find him, he ran off." Iza said

"Why?" Kokoro said

"He took this kids Sketchbook and now he's trying to find him so he can bring it back to him, I've been trying to look for him for hours...I hate when he does this, jsut goes and runs off" Iza said

"Don't you think its a good thing that he's trying to return something that he stole from someone." Kokoro said

"Of Course I do, but its who he stole it from is what I'm worried about." Iza said

"Who did he take it from?" Kokoro said

"A Person from a group of pirates, that are responsible for bringing that woman Nico Robin here and shooting Iceburg, Which I'm sure you've heard of by now." Iza said

"Yes I have...although I don;t think its those pirates that really did it though?" Kokoro said

Iza was caught off guard hearing that

"Wha.."

Before Iza could continue she heard a loud crash as some one opened the door forcefully. leaving everyone that was in the bar quiet and shocked as they saw Franky along with The Square sisters Kiwi and Mozu, that was with him.

"Welcome Franky." Blueno said

"Aow, How is it going Blueno!? Is it going Super!?" Franky said Doing a Pose along with the Square Sisters

"Franky, Kiwi and Mozu

"I think were doing good." Blueno said

"What do you mean you think? You sure are an indecisive guy." Franky said walking towards him. Franky then opened up his stomach area and inside were three empty glass bottles.

"Fill them up with the usual Blueno?" Franky said putting the bottles down on the table.

"Do you have money?" Blueno said

Just refill them with Cola, I find it surprising that your bar is still having business when you take money from your customers." Franky said annoyed

Don't worry, we got money." Kiwi said holding up some Beri bills in her hand along with her sister.

"We've about a million beris left." Mozu said

"WHAT!? We still got that much money from yesterday!? How Shameful and Uncool! To think we spent all of it." Franky said as he took the money.

"EVERYONE TODAYS YOUR LUCKY DAY! ALL OF YOUR ALCOHOL IS ON ME! DRNK AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE" Franky yelled as he tossed the Money into the air and everyone cheering in happiness.

"Blueno Come on hurry up with that Cola!?" Franky said Sitting down

"You seem to be doing well Franky." Kokoro said

Franky then turned towards her

"Ah! Old Hag Kokoro is that you!? I thought it was the statue of a monster." Franky said

Franky then felt a someone hit him in the back of his head really hard.

"Show some respect, you Meathead." Iza said

"...Alright Who's the wise guy tha...Aow! Iza!...Your looking Super, today." Franky said

"Idiot." Iza said getting back to her drink

"Oh come on Iza your really gonna give me the cold shoulder like that?" Franky said

"You destroyed nearly the Entirety of Dock #1 You imbecile!" Iza said

"Oh come on it wasn't entirely my fault, if you want to blame anyone, Blame the Straw Hat kid." Franky said

"Hey is it okay If we can get a refill for our Juice!" Chimney said

"This is a bar, this place is not for kids." Franky said

"Franky." Kokoro said

"Eh fine Whatever." Franky said

"All right juice!" Chimney said

"So how are you feeling?" Kokoro said

"Terrible, thanks to that damn Pirate." Franky said

"here you are." Blueno said putting the Three full cola glass bottle in front of him.

"Its about time." Franky said grabbing them.

"he then opened his Stomach compartment and put the three bottle in.

"mmmmmmmmmmm." Franky hummed as his forearms were pulsating rapidly

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...SUPEEEEER!" Franky yelled feeling powered up, as Steam escaped from his body

he slammed his fist onto the table.

"I've Revived! next time I see that Punk I'll beat him to a pulp!...By the Way why are you here anyway." Franky said to Iza

"I'm just here to catch my breath, I'm looking for someone." Iza said

"Who? Is it finally a Boyfriend?" Franky said

"Screw You." Iza said Drinking again.

"Hahahahaha...how about you Old hag whhat are you doing here?" Franky said to Kokoro

Agua Laguna is coming." Kokoro said

"Oh thats Right, No wonder the winds are getting stronger." Franky said

"did you prepare your house already?" Kokoro said

"No, thats because my house is gone, I've got nothing that could sink so I have no worries." Franky said

"Well I was going to have drink with Iceberg but I heard he was shot." Kokoro said

"Yeah I heard it was those pirates doing, Galley-La and the Townspeople are furious right now...I'm sure your feeling that way?."Franky said turning to Iza

"What do you think?...also, Kokoro thinks it may not be them at all" Iza said

"What do you mean?" Franky said turning towards Kokoro said

"Iceburg has been getting nagged this whole time by the World Governemnt Right?" Kokoro said

"So What? so your saying that Chubby Official did it?, he doesn;t look the type." Franky said

"No...shadowy Incidents are done by CP9." Kokoro said

"CP9?" iza said

"Yep, Do you know about them Blueno?" Kokoro said

"only just Rumor." Blueno said

"Geez, Common Folk sure like to believe in rumors like fake organizations." Franky said

"This is the first time I've ever heard of them, what are they? Some form of Marine Branch or something?" Iza said

"there a shadowy organization, they never show themselves since their unit works in secret." Kokoro said

"You sound so Confident where did you get this information." Franky said

"I heard about it over there." Kokoro said pointing kind of drunk

"Oh god." Iza said

"THEN ITS JUST A RUMOR THEN DON'T MESS WITH ME LIKE THA-" Franky was interrupted

"It being always a Rumor is the Scary part, they Eliminate people without anyone noticing, if you meddle with them your as good as dead." Kokoro said

Iza then got done with her drink

"Yeah Well you two can continue on with discussing about Conspiracies all you like, but I got a little troublemaker I need to Continue to find." Iza said taking out a tip and putting on the table

"Thank You." Blueno said appreciating the gesture.

* * *

Cray, Sanji and Chopper were sitting down by the edge of the Canal still distraught at what Robin said to them.

"Dammit...Dammit!" Cray yelled Kicking away some garbage in his way.

"Chopper...do you sense her at all?" Sanji said Ringing his Wet Shirt

"...No. I Lost it." Chopper said sadly

Thye all sat there in silence for a second

"Chopper, Cray." Sanji said

"Yeah" Cray and Chopper said

"You two go on ahead, tell Luffy about whats happened." Sanji said turning around.

"What about you?" Cray said

" We'll part ways here just for a bit, Don't worry I won't do anything reckless" Sanji said

* * *

Sometime Later...

(Upper Part of the city)

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were running away from a group of Shipwrights.

""I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TO US ZORO! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nami yelled

"IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY! WITH THIS MANY PEOPLE! IT WOULD BE WEIRD FOR THEM NOT TO FIND US!" Zoro yelled

"Quick! Turn Here!" Luffy yelled as turned towards an Alley.

"THEY WENT DOWN THERE!" A Shipwright yelled as they ran towards the Straw Hats direction

The Group of Shipwrights were standing on a Cross bridge. and surprisingly no one was there,

"Do you see any of them at all!" One of them said

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Another Yelled

"No its like they just vanished!"

we got a to hurry they Aqua Laguna is almost upon us they couldn't have gone that far!"

As the group of Shipwrights left. they didn;t notice that underneath the Bridge Luffy was Hanging on from both ends Keeping Zoro and Nami suspended over the Canal.

"Are...they...Gone...Yet." Luffy said Struggling

"Yeah I think So." Nami said peeking

"I Think there over here." a voice said

"Are you sure?" another voice said

Oh Crap." Nami said

"Yes I recognize that scent from anywhere."

"Scent?" Zoro said

The Two Figures then stopped by the bridge and then looked down.

"Chopper! Cray!" Luffy yelled in excitement but as he did he accidentally let go and Nami, Zoro and Luffy both dropped into the water.

"Hel...I Can't...SWI.." Luffy gurgled

* * *

After Rescuing Luffy from the water, the crew decided to hide out on top of a roof as they sun was slowing starting to go down.

"I'm glad to see that your both alright." Luffy said

"Well it wasn't easy, as soon as me and Chopper came to the upper levels of the city, those shipwrights recognized me right away, but we managed to give them the slip." Cray said

"Wheres Sanji by the way is he all right? Luffy said concerned

"He's fine...but theirs something we need to tell you guys." Chopper said

"What?" Luffy said

(One Explanation later)

Luffy had a shocked Expression After Chopper and Cray told them about what happened when they found Robin and what she confirmed.

"She...She Really said that?!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah." Chopper said sadly

Everyone just sat down in silence before Zoro broke it.

"We all...were prepared for it, Right?" Zoro said Extending one of his Sheathed swords in front of them

"even if it was for a short a time, we let Robin, who showed up as an enemy, come on board, it'd be embarrassing if we ran away because we got scared...don;t you all think its about time for us to settle this matter..as to whether this woman...is Friend or Foe?" Zoro said

everyone had a look of discomfort especially Cray.

"Cray, Chopper, you two are sure thats what robin said?" Zoro said

"down to the last letter." Cray sadly said

"Okay...So she said that we won't see her again after today, it also sounded like she was declaring to do something that could worsen the situation before the day is over...Look how much Chaos after the attempted assassination on the mayor caused this town. If its possible to make it even worse, theirs only one thing that she can do." Zoro said

"To Finish the Job." Cray said realizing it

"Its seems likely, but we know that shes pinning this crime on us on Purpose, so its possible that it could be a trap to lure us out to the scene of the crime." Zoro said

"A Trap?" Chopper said

"If all of us were there at the spot of the assassination, the crime will easily be pinned on us." Zoro said

"Whats the big Idea Zoro, your acting like Robin is already the enemy!" Cray yelled

"I'm just talking about the Possibility I didn't decide on if she was telling the truth or not, If I already did and if the truth turns out to be the opposite...It'll slow down my reaction." Zoro said gently unsheathing the sword and then sheathing it back

"If something is to happen, it'll be tonight...Are we going?" Zoro said to Luffy

"We Are." Luffy said

"I Don't mind going but theres one problem...Didn't Sanji say that robin was walking with someone with a mask on right? and Iceburg said the same thing, and it wasn;t any of us, he or she might be the reason why robin suddenly changed." Nami said

"You really think that person is Making Robin do all these bad thing!?" Chopper said

"That would be Fortune. but if this guy is Robins real friend,..That would be Misfortune. "Zoro said

"its a shame that pperson was wearing a mask though, that makes it even worse, we have no idea who this person looks like or where to even start to look for him...or her." Cray said

"Then whats the Plan?" Nami said

"We'll Capture Robin...Otherwise we won;t know anything." Luffy said standing up

"true. Just think about it is a waste of time. but now do I think about, didn't that Admiral Guy say they were trying to capture her for twenty years..and yet it still hasn't happened" Zoro said thinking about the odds of Capturing Robin

"(Sigh) this is the only way to know whats going on, we have no other choice." Cray said

"Okay then I'll do my best." Chopper said

"Well then, lets go...to Galley-La Company." Luffy said

* * *

(Sumi)

as Sumi was walking through the empty parts of the city.

Okay I remember it flying towards this direction." Sumi said remembering where the huge gust of wind carried the Sketchbook.

Sumi then could see shadows coming down.

"I'm Almost out of time." Sumi said panicking Running around

"Where is it!?" Sumi yelled running around Frantically.

As a Half an hour past Sumi just slowed down and plopped to the ground in sadness

"I can't believe this I can't believe I lost it!." Sumi said

I am so..Worthless!" Sumi yelled as he hit a wall with his Tailbrush Punch creating a splash on the wall with Red Paint. as he tightened his fists. But just as soon as he was about to give up he then noticed a Group of Shipwrights running towards his direction. and there were a lot of them Sumi then Quickly hovered over to the other side of the canal. as he saw the group running.

"HEY IZAS PET! DID YOU SEE THE STRAW HATS RUN THROUGH THIS WAY!?" Someone yelled

"Oh..Um, NO I HAVEN'T SORRY!" Sumi yelled

The Shipwirghts the just continued forward

"SEE I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE TURNED THE OTHER WAY! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU" A Man said

"I'm Sorry but were you the one that found this sketchbook? The only lead we have on there whereabouts?" A Man said

Sumi's ear then popped up in interest.

"Theres drawings of them and everything so it has to belong to one of them.." The man said taking it

One of the men Quickly took it out of his hands.

"Yeah some worth this piece of junk was." The man said tossing it away, the sketchbook then landed in the canal as the current of it was dragging it away. Sumi then started to run trying on the side of the canal.

"Oh Man. Sumi said

He then jumped and then started to hover to the other side, but also trying to reach towards the sketchbook. Sumi Quickly reached his hand towards it and he missed as he landed on the Other side. Sumi then went and did it again and of course missed. Sumi could see that an Overpass was coming. Sumi then tried one Last time to get it before the Sketchbook went underneath the Underpass.

Everything went slow as Sumi did for a third time.

"_Al...most...there_." Sumi said in his head

"SUMI!"

Sumi Ears Twitched as he heard his name

"I know that yell." Sumi said

Sumi looked forward and saw Iza standing on top of the Overpass

"Oh Hig..."

Before Sumi could even say anything he then felt his face get hit by the Overpass as he was hovering he then felt himself dropping into the water.

Dammit!" Iza yelled as she jumped into the water to fetch him out. As Iza pulled Sumi out of the water while he was Unconscious.

"Sumi you really get on my last nerve, all for this thing." Iza said with the Sketchbook in her hand now.

"Its time to go." Iza said walking with Sumi and the Sketchbook in her hands to the Safe Shelter were everyone was going for before the Storm hits.

Hey Iza!"

Iza looked forward and saw Paulie and a few his guys running towards her.

"Hey Paulie, what are you doing here? shouldn't you be heading the Safe Shelter?" Iza said

"Not until I catch Those Bastards...How about you? I could really use your help." Paulie said

"I Would if I could, but right now I need to get him somewhere safe." Iza said Showing him Sumi

"I Understand." Paulie said

"Don't worry once I have him at the Shelter I'll meet you back at the Galley-La Mansion." Iza said

"Okay, I'll see you there." Paulie said

* * *

(Outside of the Galley-La Mansion)

The Straw hats were now making there way towards the Main Building Chopper was Carrying Nami Jumping from Rooftop to Rooftop, Luffy was Carrying around Zoro While Cray Being use to traversing top of Rooftops made it in his own way, as all of them Jumped onto a Nearby tree so that they can scope the entire Area which was literally covered with Shipwrights Guarding the Front Entrance. and on a far distant Building there was two cloaked figures, one of them being Nico Robin and the other wearing a mask

"Are you Ready?" The Masked man said

"Yes." Robin said

**Hello everyone, things are finally starting to come to ahead, Sumis mission to return the Sketchbook ended in failure...for now, and now the Straw Hats are ready to try to capture Robin and find out what really going on, Thank you all for Reading and I'll see you all next time, also Thank you JayH120 for your review as well and also I took a look at your story to and so far I'm liking it, keep it up. see you all next time. Bye For Now.**


	103. CP9 reveals itself

(Safe Shelter)

Iza put Sumi down on top of a bunk bed so he could rest. Iza then turned towards the Mask Seller.

"Could you please keep an eye on him for me please." Iza said putting the Sketchbook down on a nearby table

"Of Course Iza, anything you need, where are you going, you should stay put Agua Laguna is coming soon." The Mask Seller said

"I need to go back to Galley-La." Iza said

* * *

(Galley-La)

Inside the Galley-La Mansion Lucci and his Pigeon Hattori, Kaku, Komo, Lulu, Tilestone, and Paulie were sitting on chairs, standing guard in front of Iceburgs Door.

"Theres no way any of them will get past us." Tilestone said with confidence.

As they sat there the door to Iceburgs door opened with Kalifa walking out.

"Paulie, Iceburg wishes to talk to you." Kalifa said adjusting her glasses

"Me?" Paulie said

"Yes Just you, I'll be in the secretary Office, So if anything happens call me" Kalifa said walking away

"Thatssss Weird, Wanting to have a one one talk at a time like thissss." Komo said

"I wonder what it could be?" Kaku said

"Beats me." Paulie said

"A Will Perhaps!?" Tilestone said

The five of them then Punched Tilestone in the face.

"Well you better get in there and talk to him it must be important." Lulu said

"Yeah." Paulie said

"Should we stay away from the door a little bit." Lulu said

"it would make senssse." Komo said getting up

"Alright, I'll be back you guys." Paulie said getting up from his chair and going in, shutting the door behind him while the five of them walked a bit away from the door

"I wonder what there talking about?" Tilestone said

"If its from Iceburg it should be important." Lulu said

"It doesssn't really matter to usss, our main focussss is to lookout for thossse piratesss" Komo said

"Yeah your right." Lulu said

"Coo, Coo we managed to count at least 8 Crew members, Captain Straw Hat Luffy, Vandalizer Cray Ola, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin, the rest of them were still trying to find the names of, coo coo." Hattori said

"Theres also Woman and that Long nose man as well from the shipyard" Kaku said

"I don't care if they have 100 members I'll take down every last one of them!, Ahhhh!" Tilestone yelled

Paulie then exited out of Iceburgs Room.

"Paulie? is everything okay?" Lulu said

"Yeah everything's fine, theirs something that I need to go and do really quick, could you guys hold it down the fort here till I get back?" Paulie said

"Sure Paulie not a problem." Komo said

"Yeah you can count on us!" Tilestone yelled

"Thanks." Paulie said

"Hey Paulie before you go, can I have sssssmoke." Komo said

"Sure." Paulie said tossing him a cigar and walking away.

As Paulie was walking down the hall he made sure that nobody saw him as he entered Iceburgs Office and closed the door behind him. he then Moved the main desk out of the way and moved the carpet that hiding away a safe.

"This must be it." Paulie said kneeling towards the safe

"Now...6...4...7." Paulie said putting the safe combination in.

* * *

Iceburg then took out a Transponder snail.

"_Hello?"_

"Iza its me I need you to.." Iceburg said

**"KABOOOM!"**

there was then a huge explosion outside of the Mansion, which ended up startling Iceburg and his pet rat Tyrannosaurus as he dropped the transponder snail

"_ICEBURG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_

"I don't know." Iceburg said picking up the transponder snail

"_It sounded like a damn explosion!...__I See Smoke! I'll be there as fast as I can!"_

_"_No Iza Wai..!" Iceburg yelled

**_"Click"_**

Tilestone then Barged through the door

Iceburg Are you okay did you hear that Explosion!" Tilestone yelled

"Yes I did, but it only startled me I'm fine." Iceburg said petting Tyrannosaurus

"THEIRS A PERSON WITH A MASK RUNNING THROUGH HERE" A Man across the hall yelled

"Ahh I'll take care of that Bastard!" Tilestone yelled giving chase along with Lulu leaving Kaku, Lucci, and Komo to stay by the door.

* * *

(Outside of the Galley La Mansion, on a Large tree)

"WOAH!" Chopper screamed looking through his Binoculars as all of them heard the loud explosion

"What the hell was that!?" Cray yelled looking out seeing smoke

"It seems that all hell is starting to break loose now. "Zoro said

"All of the Craftsmen are in a frenzy." Chopper said

"Well Luffy should we head in there soon?" Cray said turning towards where Luffy was sitting at.

"Luffy?" Crayi said

as he looked he noticed that Luffy was not there anymore, just before Zoro, Chopper, and Nami noticed to

"LUFFY!?" They all yelled

* * *

_(Earlier)_

(The Streets of Water 7)

Iza Started to run as fast as she could back to the Galley-La Mansion and as she got closer she could see and smell the smoke rising higher into the air. As Iza made it to the back Gate. Iza quickly opened it and as she headed in she noticed the the countless bodies laying around much to Izas horror and loud commotion coming from different sides of the large building. Iza went to one of the bodies hoping that one of them was at least breathing.

"Come on, please be alive." Iza said turning over the body of one of the shipwrights and as she did she noticed his eyes started too flutter open.

"Iza? is that you?" the man said

"Yeah, Whats going on?" Iza said

"(Cough) I was just standing guard with the others, when suddenly this huge Explosion came out of nowhere on the other side of the mansion, me and a group went to investigate on what was going on, and once we came to the source of the explosion we saw two cloaked figures taking down guys like it was nothing.(Cough) Cough)...The last thing I can remember was seeing arms sprouting out of my body and then everything went black." The man said still in pain.

Iza could then hear Gunshots and screaming coming from inside the mansion.

"And it seems they made it inside." The man said

"I'm heading in there." Iza said

" No you can't it's to dangerous." the man said

"I Know that...(Sigh) I'm gonna try to find another way (Sigh). can you stand?" Iza said

"Yeah." The man said picking himself up.

"Well make yourself useful and check on the rest of these men, and then find someplace safe." Iza said running off.

* * *

Everything was in Chaos outside of the mansion not only was Nico Robin and the bear masked man taking down Foremen left and right, another Masked person Carrying a Thorn Whip was also taking out Craftsmen left and right.

* * *

_(Later)_

"2...3." Paulie said as he heard a click of the safe

As he opened it he noticed a Document that was tied in a bundle.

"This must be it." Paulie said reaching in the safe and taking out the documents.

As soon as he did he then noticed the Door to Iceburgs office suddenly open. Paulie turned around and noticed three cloaked figure wearing masks standing by the entrance, one of them was wearing a bull mask the other a skeleton and the other one a Crow.

"So that is what Mr. Iceburg has been hiding huh?..Hand it over.." The bull mask person said

"Who are you bastards, Where do you come from?" Paulie said

"We come from the shadows, but all you need to know is that we stand for justice...Were Cipher Pol no.9 an undercover intelligence agency." The Bull mask men said

"Well where ever you came from you sure as hell didn't make it here without coming across the Galley-La Craftsmen." Paulie said keeping his grip tight on the documents.

"Perhaps we did.." The Bullmask man said

Paulie then took a closer look at the mans hand which was dripping with blood

the details are all very hazy, a sea of fist and bodies. whats important is that were here now." The Bull mask man said

"I get it this isn't some typical assassination plot is it?" Paulie said

"Very astute, but then again we never claimed that it was did we? in any case we need what Iceburg was hiding, the Documents...now, and since you've been aware of its existence we need to take you out as well, Iceburg trusting you with this task he's just signed your death warrant." The Bullmask man said cracking his knuckles

Paulie then thought back at what Iceburg said

"_Remember, If you run into trouble, you run, Understand?" Iceburg said_

"Sorry Iceburg." Paulie said clenching his fist tight ready to fight.

Paulie then quickly tried to run towards them.

"Finger Pistol." The Bull masked man said

Paulie then felt fingers piercing his entire body. Paulie coughed out blood as he fell to the ground as the masked man picked up the document

"I should've known better...this was all my idea. Iceburg didn't tell me to fight..he told me to run and leave the blueprints behind...You wanna know why?" Paulie said

The bull masked man opened the Documents.

"Because there nothing but fakes." Paulie said

"What?" the three of them said

"What a waste of time." the bull masked man said

"I don't know who you are, but this means your plans a bust right? Sucks to be you, funny thing is I had no idea what you guys are looking for in the first place." Paulie said

"If you think you outwitted CP9 your wrong, your merely delaying the inevitable at any rate even though your only a decoy snow that you know the truth we can;t let you live." the bull masked man said

There was then a huge crash right behind them

"OH MAN STUPID WALL!"

"Straw Hat?" Paulie said

* * *

(_Earlier)_

(Zoro, Cray, Nami and Chopper)

the Four of them were running on the outside of the mansion trying to figure out a safe way to make it inside.

"I can't believe Luffy just ran off without even coming up with a plan with us first!" Nami yelled

"Are you "really" that surprised that Luffy just went off on his own with no plan?, Its not like this is the first time he's done this." Cray said

"Might as well just call it routine at this point." Zoro said

"Yeah but depending on how you look at it we've lucked out." Nami said

What do you mean by that?"" Cray said

Think about it, When Luffy marches into enemy territory, you think he would go to the back or the side?" Nami said

"Not a chance." Cray Zoro and Chopper said in Unison.

" Right and I bet by now he's marched in from the front by either jumping or running, and now he's getting chased around with no Idea where to go." Nami said

"What are you getting at?" Zoro said

"Don't get it? In the shipwrights perspective Luffy is the ringleader of the culprit group, I bet once he jumps in Everyone's attention will go to him, leaving us a good opening for us to get into the Mansion." Nami said

"I see, So the best time to head inside is now!" Zoro said

"So does that mean its safe to jump in now?" Chopper said

"I could see the gate you guys! Its now or never" Cray yelled

"All right! everybody ready?!" Nami yelled

The Four of them then jumped as high as the could over the Gate, but as soon as they landed and looked up they noticed the entire field was filled with craftsmen armed to the teeth

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" The Four of them yelled

"ITS THEM THATS PIRATE HUNTER ZORO AND VANDALIZER CRAY OLA!"

" OPEN FIRE!"

The Shipwrights then fired there guns toward them As they all started to run away dodging the bullets that flew past them.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT LUFFY WAS COMING STRAIGHT HERE WHERE IS HE!?" Cray yelled

"This is not Good at all!" Nami yelled

"AHHHHH!" Chopper screamed in fear.

"If we go on the offensive we should be able to get in." Zoro said

Zoro then stopped his running and turned toward the shipwrights.

"Zoro what are you doing!?" Nami yelled

"Running around won't get us nowhere, We'll just march straight in and find robin that way. " Zoro said

"But There not our enemy Zoro you can't just take em out!" Cray yelled

"Don't worry I'll just use the back of my swords." Zoro said running towards the Shipwright

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Zoro yelled hitting every shipwright in his path

"YOU CAN STILL KILL THEM THAT WAY YOU KNOW!?" The three of them yelled

* * *

_(Earlier)_

(Iza)

Iza continued on running to the other side of the mansion.

"Okay...I think should be able to get to the third floor from here...Oh man." Iza said looking up.

Iza then took a few steps back as she faced one of the Columns holding the first level roof up. Iza then sprinted towards the column and Quickly tried to run up it so that she could reach up to the roof and just before she lost her footing she Quickly stretched her arm towards the roof as far she could and barely managed to grip her hand onto it. Iza quickly gripped it with her other hand as she was dangling nearly 20 feet off the ground. she then lifted her body up onto the top of the roof. Iza then peeked through one of the windows, and as she did she noticed foremen Running around everywhere and as she looked longer she noticed Masked Figures that the man she checked earlier was talking about.

"OPEN FIRE DON'T LET THEM GET TO ICEBURG!" A Craftsman yelled

It didn't take long for the mask figures to take down all 15 of them.

"Shit." Iza said to herself backing away from the window

Iza then started to look around on how she was going to get up to the third floor. she then Spotted a Drainage Pipe that snaking down from the third to the second floor.

"Of course Iza, It'll be just like all those years ago, it should be a piece of cake...I'm such an Idiot." Iza said grunting and talking to herself trying to get up the Drainage Pipe.

And as she was Climbing up it she then heard a faint screaming coming from behind.

Iza then turned around and noticed a Figure heading Straight for Iceburgs Office.

AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Figure yelled as he Crashed right through the wall but only Halfway. Iza could see the the figures Legs flaying around outside

"What in the hell?" Iza said

She saw the Legs quickly go through the hole in the wall that the figure made just before there was a Blue Slash that completely sliced through the wall and breaking the windows of Iceburgs office sending glass everywhere which Shocked Iza greatly as she almost lost her grip on the Pipe.

Iza then finally climbed up towards the third level she then Quickly got off the drainage pipe and put her legs atop the tiny ledge and started to shimmy very slowly.

she then started to hear a lot of Clanging noises like something was being pinned down, she then heard Paulie screaming along with the same Clanging noises.

Iza stood her ground as she heard someone Talking.

"_Its me we hit a snag in the plan everyone head to the bedroom i__mmediately, don't shoot Iceburg yet, understand I need him alive"_

The three masked men then started to walk out of the office. closing the door behind them leaving Luffy and Paulie pinned to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Paulie said

"This is nothing." Luffy said

"Thats good I guess but why did you come back here? everyone still thinks your the one who attacked Iceburg, sorry about that by the way I believe I might've jumped the gun a little." Paulie said

"Its okay we are Pirates after all, anyway the point is those weird masked guys took one of our crew and so were here to get her back." Luffy said

"Nico Robin...So your good at fighting are you? "Paulie said

"Hell yeah." Luffy said

"Then you can beat those guys Huh?" Paulie said

"You bet." Luffy said

Good we can do this thing together because I'm ready to fight." Paulie said

"Yeah?' Luffy said

"Of course I am!? You think I'm just going to let a buncha of weirdos come out of nowhere kick my ass and kill Iceburg!? Not a chance! To hell with this Secret Agent Crap...Iceburg is more then just my boss...He's my teacher he made me a shipwright...I can't let him die!" Paulie said breaking into tears

"Look at you, your a mess." Luffy said sadly

"I told you I'm ready to fight those bastard and I don't care what happens to me as long as I can save Iceburg..AHHHHH! BUT I CAN'T EVEN MOVE BECAUSE I'M STUCK TO THE FLOOR...THIIIIIIIIS SUUUUUCKS!" Paulie yelled

"YEAH I KNOW THIS SUUUUUUUCKS! AHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled

The Both then Started to Yell in anger.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP YELLING!" another voice yelled out

Both of them then stopped.

"What the...Whos there?" Paulie yelled unable to look ahead but instead straight up

Iza then came through the window.

"I..am never...doing that again." Iza said taking a breather.

"Iza!?" Paulie yelled

Who do you think, you idiot." Iza said looking down at him

* * *

(_Later)_

(Zoro, Cray, Nami and Chopper)

Zoro was now standing alone as all the shipwrights were knocked out all around him. Zoro then Sheathed his three swords.

"There, now come on lets head inside." Zoro said running inside.

Nami, Cray and Chopper then Quickly passed by the unconscious foremen stepping around or over them.

"Geez." Nami said looking down at all the unconscious bodies.

* * *

(Inside Iceburgs room)

Nico Robin along with five Cloaked figures were standing around Iceburg.

"Go Away...I got nothing to give you people." Iceburg said

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" The Bullmask said

Suddenly Hattori flew in and landed on the Bullmask mans shoulder. as the man started to remove his mask

"what does one say to a man who's marked for death?...First let be frank you really disappoint me." the man said Revealing himself to none other then Lucci.

"Lucci?" Iceburg said

The man in the skull mask then revealed himself to be Kaku along with the one wearing the Crows Mask who revealed himself to be Komo.

"This is your own fault...you should've handed over the blueprints when the government asked nicely." Kau said

"Itsssss a shame that thingssss turned out like thissss." Komo said

"Kaku? Komo?" Iceburg said

The one in the regular mask turned out to be Kalifa

"Pity I was hoping we could walk away from this story without resorting to violence." Kalifa said

"Kalifa?" Iceburg said

And the one in the bear mask revealed to be Blueno.

" Its a shame your as hard headed as your master." Blueno said

"Blueno from the bar?...does that mean..you were all with the Government...this whole time" Iceburg said

"Indeed needless to say going undercover was like second nature to us, now, since everyone is being honest with each other lets try this again...I don't have time to play games...tell me...before someone else gets hurt...where is it?...Where are the blueprints to the ancient weapon Pluton." Lucci said

**There You have it Cp9 has finally revealed itself! Next one will finally be the confrontation between the Straw Hats and Cp9 for the first time, The Next Chapter I just got started, I plan on releasing it sometime next week, Thank you all. Bye For now.**


	104. Confronting CP9

(Iceburgs Office)

"errrrrrrrgh." Iza struggled trying to get the things that was pinning Paulie to the floor off.

"Damn, these things are wedged in tight." Iza said Putting al her strength into it.

"Keep trying!" Paulie yelled

As Iza was busy with Paulie Luffy himself was now trying to pull his head in through the hook Pin and after about 10 seconds Luffy finally got his head free,

"Yes." Luffy said

"What in the world?" Iza said

"My Bodies Rubber." Luffy said

"Get the rest of your body free, Quick" Paulie said

Luffy then Pulled both of his arms out and then pulled his entire body out of the hook pins

"YEAH I'M FREEE!" Luffy yelled

"Good for you, now can you help me get him free?" Iza said

"Okay." Luffy said running to Izas side gripping onto the Hook pin to.

* * *

(Iceburgs Room)

"Its true we've been undercover for the last five years, but don't worry we took our jobs as shipwrights very seriously, I understand how shocked you must be but we can't devote any more time to this matter, we will achieve our goal by any means necessary so if your thinking of resisting for the sake of being difficult a highly advise for you to reconsider, for your own good as well as ours. I assume your already familiar with Cipher Pol, its the governments supreme intelligence agency with eight branches there worldwide bases are refereed to as Cipher Pol 1 through 8 together they serve as the Governments eyes and ears in every corner of the globe." Lucci said

"Of course I know, but how do all of you fit in that Picture." Iceburg said

"Good Question, as the 9th Cipher Pol will officially do not exist, and by virtue of that, we possess a certain privilege that the other Branches Lack, one that necessitates a form of secrecy, consider it a blade we wield in the name of justice...if a citizen is uncooperative towards the government we may...execute them." Lucci said

"You fools you can't use Justice as an excuse for murder." Iceburg said

"Recently the Governments has been forced to change its way of thinking, for example rather then seeing Pluton as a threat, they want to awaken it to use the Anceint weapon as a force of justice that can bring an end to the great pirate era, and now for some reason you want to stand in there way, its almost as if you have sympathy for all the people victimized by pirates, you should reconsider where your loyalty lies." Lucci said

" Don't kid yourself if the weapon is restored the world is going to fight over its power, it will only bring more Chaos and Destruction." Iceburg said

"Are you saying that you don''t trust the Government Mr. Iceburg?" Lucci said

"Not at all, its human nature I don't trust, Lucci." Iceburg said

Lucci then Kicked Iceburg in the Face Knocking him down.

"Show some respect! remember your not my boss anymore...Kaku check his Pulse." Lucci said

Kaku then walked to Iceburg and grasped his Wrist.

"Excuse me." Kaku said adjusting Iceburgs wrist so he could feel his pulse

"Heres the situation a while ago we came up with a couple hypotheses about the blueprints, you needn't worry, although we could torture you we have more effective ways of extracting the truth, all you have to do is listen...even if you don't talk, your pulse will speak the truth...now let me explain the thought process leading to our hypotheses, first of all the way you allowed us to take the fake blueprints was highly suspicious after you decided the culprits were related to the government you intentionally revealed the location of the fakes presumably in the hopes of fooling us however what if your assumption was wrong and the culprits intention was to kill you rather then to retrieve the blueprints, in that case the fakes would be useless, the real blueprints would be lost and the will of the original shipwrights would not be passed on, surely you considered that possibility I know your no fool, and yet despite making a decoy you seemingly made no attempt to pass off the real blueprints tonight, that must means you already entrusted them to someone, we still don't know where they are but we can assume you don't have them with you anymore, thats our hypothese" Lucci said

Iceburgs pulse started to come up, Iceburg then tried to Wrestle out of Kakus grip but Kaku then tightened his grip making Iceburg yell in pain.

"ah ah no squirming." Kaku said

"This is still just a theory I admit we haven't found any decisive evidence, despite the fact we kept you under surveillance for the past five year we haven't seen you do anything to suspicious assuming you did entrust them to someone they would need to an accomplished shipwright in order to make any sense out of them, now if we add that to our theory things start to get interesting." Lucci said

Iceburgs pulse started to slowly speed up

"First Lets take a look at the fake blueprints that you left us." Lucci said unrolling the Documents

"On the bottom of the page you could see the signature of three shipwrights and a Naval Architect, Tom, Iceburg, and Cutty Flam and the Company name Toms Workers, you probably thought that details wouldn't mean anything to whoever took the bait, but you had no idea that your enemy was so close, that was a grave miscalculation, if the person who broke in was an outsider and found out these blueprints had nothing to do with Pluton they probably would've thrown them away, but...since we've been shipwrights ourselves for the past five years the names on these documents are very interesting, Although many people know of the legendary Shipwright Tom, details of his actual company is shrouded in mystery its believed to have existed on this island but theirs no roster or register to be found, it wasn't easy to find out that you were one of Toms Apprentices, what few reports we have indicates he only trained two shipwrights and a Government official verified that one of them died in an accident 8 years ago, it struck a cord where have I heard that name before? it was about 4 years ago shortly after we started our undercover mission, he was man that passed by Galley-La's gates countless times." Lucci said

"I Remember it Clearly." Kalifa said

"So Do I." Kaku said

"Me Too." Komo said

Iceburgs Pulse sped up.

"I Other Words...Toms Second Apprentice is still alive and living in this town no less...and now he goes by Franky! and leaving in this town no less!" Lucci said

Iceburgs Pulse just kept speeding up

"But I'm not done, another name also peeked my interest...A person by the name of Kazuyo which I also found in these documents, and according to our sources and information that we have gathered these five years, she was a painter but she was also a top Naval architect that partnered with Tom, and the wife of the Late Vice Admiral Isoruko, now it is possible that you would've gave the blueprints to her for safe keeping but that seems unlikely seeing that she has passed on leaving us to only one other person, her Daughter...Iza, Now if I cross that with my Theory as well, we now have two suspects on who you gave the real blueprints to." Lucci said

Iceburgs Pulse never stopped beating fast.

"Seems pretty obvious now, I can't believe it took us all these years to figure out the connection." Kaku said

"Our searches turned out nothing, I must admit Frankys True Identity was a well hidden secret, but since he's an oaf and ship dismantler we never really gave him any thought, its ironic really since we never really questioned our reports it didn't occur to us that a dead person would actually still be alive, but as for Iza thats a different story, after going back and reviewing the information on your history with her for the past five years and her past knowledge in Naval architecture along with Cross checking her mothers history with Toms Workers which can be supported by the fake blueprints, she seems like a worthy candidate for you to pass on the blueprints if it actually turned out to be true that Cutty Flam was really dead. A set up would be quite convenient for you on both counts I'd imagine since the Franky Family often came to the shipyard to sell lumber there was plenty of chances to pass on the blueprints to him, And there would've been plenty of opportunities for you to pass them on to her. This would also explain why you were so comfortable in dealing with us, you knew we were looking for them in the wrong place...from this line of thinking everything checks out, not only that...your Racing Pulse confirmed our hypotheses is true!" Lucci said

* * *

(Cray, Nami, Chopper and Zoro)

All four of them were now running up the stairs as fast as they could seeign the countless bodies all around them

"Oh Man." Cray said in distaste

"There injuries are really bad. " Chopper said

"Hey Nami are yous ure were heading the right way?" Zoro said

"Don't you even go there!" Nami yelled

as they were running Nami could see a door at the end of the hallway.

"There. Thats gotta be it." Nami said

Nami and Chopper then lagged behind Zoro and Cray

"What are two doing?" Zoro said

"What are you guys waiting for knock down the doors and beat the bad guys were right behind you." Nami said

"HURRY IT UP!" Nami and Chopper yelled

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" Cray yelled back

* * *

(Paulie,Iza and Luffy)

"Luffy what are you doing!?" Paulie yelled

Luffy then kicked right through a wall of a room yelling in anger.

"Hey Dumbass! Iceburgs Office is over here!" Iza yelled pointing

"Oh yeah? Whoops?" Luffy said running out of the room, He then ran towards the Next Wall

* * *

(Iceburgs room)

Iceburg just had a sign of defeat on his face and anger

"Don;t blame yourself your only human after all, and under these circumstances, no one would be able to hide the truth from us for very long, so just be grateful that justice will prevail in the end." Lucci said

"Thanks so much for the last five years but you outlived your usefulness." Kaku said

"Lets find Iza and Franky before the storm hits." Paulie said

"It would be bessst if we sssplit up." Komo said

"You bastards." Iceburg said

suddenly the wall behind them was starting to crumble and the door behind started creak loud, and without warning Luffy crashed through the wall while Zoro and Cray crahsed through the Doors.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! GIVE ROBIN BAAAAAAACK!" Luffy yelled

"LUFFY?!" Robin yelled

"LUFFY!?" Zoro and Cray yelled

"You again?" Lucci said to Luffy

"Robin! I finally found you!" Luffy said looking at her

"Hey Luffy where were you when we had to deal with all those foremen huh!?" Zoro yelled

"ROBIN!" Cray yelled

"Robin! Why did you leave us?!" Chopper yelled

Both Iza and Paulie looked at the familiar Cloaked figures that were standing in front of them.

"Iza...just the person were looking for." Kalifa said adjusting her glasses

Iza just clenched her fist tight with anger in her eyes. Paulie still had shock in his eyes as he still looked at them.

"Wha..What is this?...WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!?" Paulie yelled

"Paulie, Iza, dammit." Iceburg said

"No..this doesn't make sense..your making it look like...your the ones who were after iceburg...but that can;t be right...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING THOSE WEIRD COSTUMES ON!? STOP SCREWING WITH ME HERE!?...KALIFA, BLUENO, KAKU, LUCCI, KOMO SAY SOMETHING ALREADY DAMMIT!" Paulie yelled in disbelief

"Oh yeah these are the guys that we met at the shipyard right?" Luffy said

"Actually that square nosed guy was the one that checked out our ship." Zoro said

"I see. so the attack on Iceburg was an inside job." Nami said

"Still, that doesn't explain why robin is with them." Cray said

"Paulie, In all honesty were secret agents, working for the government, but hey you'll forgive me if you say I'm sorry right? we were comrades working on ships everyday from dawn till dusk, I realize that this quite sudden for you, so perhaps you believed me if I'd...smashed in Iceburgs face." Lucci said

Iza and Paulie was taken back on how nonchalant Lucci said that.

"Shut the hell up! I've heard enough...you..that was you in the bulllmask...thats the first time I've ever heard your voice...All these years, you never said a word... BUT YOU...YOU CAN TALK JUST FINE!...I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Paulie yelled running towards Lucci

"PAULIE NO!" Iceburg yelled

"PIPE, HITCH, KNIIVES!" Paulie yelled as a rope with a spiraling row of knives tied to it shot out of his sleeves towards Lucci

Lucci then suddenly just disappeared out of thin air as he quickly dashed and dodged past the rope as he thrust his pointer finger right into Paulies Chest

"Finger Pistol." Lucci said

Paulie then coughed out blood as he collapsed to hsi knees.

"You still haven; learned your lesson have you?" Lucci said

"Screw You, Lucci." Paulie said tryign to get up

"Its pointless to resist, our abilities far exceed those of a normal human as you can see, after many years of training we mastered an art called the Six Powers, these techniques transform the body into a living weapon with the strength of a hundred men." Lucci said

Paulie just stood there breathing heavily thinking.

(FlashBack Bluenos Bar)

_Coo,Coo Paulie what are you doing buying all these drinks what about your debt." Hattori said on lucci's shoulder_

_"Come on give me a break I won some cash today, next rounds on me okay? Bring it Blueno, lets go." Paulie sai smiling_

_You got it." Blueno said_

_..._

_Kalifa you Hussy that skirt is way to short!" Paulie said looking at Kalifa walking with Iceburg_

_"Relax Paulie if you don't like it then stop staring Am I Right? haha." KaKu laughed_

_..._

_A Group of Debt collectors were running after something that they lost track of and as they stopped they noticed Komo Sitting on a Barrel_

_"Hey did you see a man run by here!?" The Debt collector said_

_"Yeah he went that way." Komo said pointing out nonchalantely_

_"Thanks." The man said as they ran off._

_Komo then tapped on the barrel twice and got off it. Paulie then popped out of the top of it._

_"Phew thanks I owe you one." Paulie said handing him a cigar._

_"Don't mention it." Komo said putting the cigar in his mouth._

...

(Present)

"After all this time...Why?" Paulie said

Lucci then placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sorry Paulie...Our friendship is over..I have to elimanite you." Lucci said raising his other hand up

"LUCCI NO!" Icebuurg yelled

"YOU JERK!" Luffy yelled as he threw a Kick Straight towards Lucci Only for him to grab it.

Luffy Quickly launched himself towards Lucci as he had his foot in his hand

"GUM GUM!" Luffy yelled

"Iron Body." Lucci said letting go of Luffys foot.

"GATLING!" Luffy yelled as he threw rapid punches at Lucci as he stood there After luffy stopped he noticed that wasn't fazed at all from the attack.

"He didn't even budge." Luffy said

"Shave." Lucci said as he vanished

"What the?...He disappeared looking around. as he only caught small glimpse of him heading straight for him Luffy then felt a strong force hitting his neck

"Finger Pistol." Lucci said as his finger hit Luffys neck, Luffy was pushed back by the force as he crashed into the wall.

"LUFFY!" Zoro, Cray Chopper and Nami yelled

Luffy then gave out a loud coughing noise as he gasped for air.

"Its a good thing your made of Rubber, any normal human would have a gaping hole in there neck." Lucci said

Luffy lifted himself up and Quickly reached out for Paulie and dragged him back away from Lucci and back to them

"Paulie are you okay?" Iza said checking on him.

"What are you doing Straw Hat?" Lucci said

"I'm not just gonna let you kill him, what happened? I thought all off you were shipwrights working together?" Luffy said

"Earlier yes, but not anymore" Lucci said

"So you really are Traitors!? Fien then, at any rate I promised him that I'd beat the crap out of anyone who hurt Ice Pops." Luffy said

"Why are you ssssiding with Paulie anyway?" Komo said

"Because me and my Crew have business you people Too! Robin why are you with these jerks, Huh!? If your gonna leave us give us Reason!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah Robin, they work for the Government! Why!?" Nami yelled

"Your not listening, are you? I said Goodbye to the Artist, the Cook, and The Doctor. Did you two say anything?" Robin said

"We did! But I can;t accept it!" Chopper yelled

" And I can't Either!...After everything we've been through!? WHY!? GIVE US AN ANSWER!?" Cray yelled

"...Too make my Wish come true...a Wish that can never come true if I'm with you." Robin said

Everybody was left stunned.

"In Order to make it happen, I don;t care what sacrifices need to be made." Robin said

"Thats why...you set your friends up as assassins without hesitation? whats that wish of yours!?" Zoro said

"I don;t need to tell you." Robin said

"This is insane...Are you out of your Mind Nico Robin! Do you realzie what your about to do" Iceburg yelled

"You no longer have the right to say anything, Keep your mouth shut!" Robin said swiping her arm towards iceburg making multiple arms appear on him clutching him

"IceBurg!" Paulie and Iza yelled

"I won't let anyone get in my way. " Robin said

Cray, Chopper, Nami and Luffy were left in a state of shock

"No Way, Theres no Damn way." Cray said

"Your Really are enemy now Robin!?" Chopper yelled

"We have to find another very important person now, were in a hurry. Kalifa, how much time do we have?" Lucci said

"Two Minutes." Kalifa said looking at her pocket watch

"Whats gonna happen in two minutes?" Iza said

"I know this is sudden but this building will be set a flame in two minutes

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"Fire is an effective tool for destroying various evidence, if you don't wanna burn to death you should all leave immediately. that is if all you could." Lucci said

Cray Quickly activated his Color Powers as rainbow formed on both of his arms, and nami Get Clima tact ready.

"Looks like they intend to eliminate us. and it also seems that robin is on there side...Luffy? are you able to accept Robin leaving the Crew" Zoro said

"NO WAY!" Luffy yelled

"You don't need to yell, soon several room on this floor will go up in flames and the Culprits happen to be pirates. Things like this can happen" Lucci said

"to think you do as you please while pretending someone else did it, you sure have bad taste." Nami said

"you guys are already criminals. No harm done." Blueno said

"You Bastards, if you think we'll let you get away with this your dead wrong." Iza said

"I don't see what you have to worry about you won;t be here, while it goes." Lucci said

"What do you mean?" Iza said

"You see, We know that you maybe carrying something, important something That Iceburg may have gave you, and we need you to give it to us." Lucci said

What are you saying? I have no Idea what your talking about." Iza said with

' You can play dumb all you like, but no matter what, your coming with us." Lucci said

"Over my dead body." Iza said

"Well then, I guess force is the only option." Lucci said

Robin then pulled up her hoodie.

"I'll go on ahead and leave now." Robin said

"WAIT ROBIN! I WON"T ALLOW IT!" Luffy yelled

"Goodbye." Robin said walking towards the window

"ROBIN!" Nami Cray and Chopper yelled

"Don't...Let...Robin Get away." Iceburg said weakly

Luffy then started to run towards her.

"Out of my Way you Jerks!" Luffy yelled running towards Blueno ready to kick him

"Iron Body." Blueno said

As Luffy Kicked Blueno in the face he wasn't fazed at all.

"Why are there bodies so hard!?" Luffy yelled

"Our bodies are well trained, we can raise our bodies solidity to be as hard as iron, thats not to say defense is all we can do." Blueno said

"I sadi outta my Way!" Luffy yelled readying Gum Gum Gatling

"Paper Art." Blueno said

Suddenly Blueno then started dodging Luffys punches at a rapid pace.

"He's dodging those punches like its nothing." Nami said shocked

As Luffy continued punching Robin was getting closer to the Window

Robin!" Luffy yelled

Iro Snapper Hand!" Cray yelled as he launched the colored hand towards Robin hoping to stop her Only for a foot to stomp on it mid way by Komo.

"HEY GET OFF!" Cray yelled trying to pull the snapper hand back. Komo didn't budge

"IRO REVOLVER!" Cray yelled as he Shot Six Punched Towards Komo

Moon Walk." Komo said he literally kicked the air making him float up.

Cray stood there shocked.

"What in the hell?" Cray said

"He's Flying!" Chopper yelled

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled heading fro just a straight toward Blueno

"Shave." Blueno said Dissappearing

Kaku and Kalifa then jumped towwards Luffy

"TEMPEST...KICK!" Kaku and Kalifa Yelled as as Two Air Blades Appeared Hitting Luffy dead on sending him back towards the group

_"A Slashing Attack!?, _QUICK EVERYBODY DUCK!" Zoro yelled

Cray,Nami, Chopper, Iza, Paulie and Zoro ducked just in time as the Tempest Kick completely sliced through the front wall sending Luffy out of the room

"LUFFY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Chopper yelled

"They just sliced through the wall by just kicking!" Nami said

"This is Insane!" Cray yelled

Zoro quickly ran towards Kaku with his three Swords, With Kaku blocking it with hsi own swords

"We met on your ship Roronoa." kaku said

"You guys aren't real shipwrights, does that mean that you lied about the Merry to?" Zoro said

"Unfortunately..I was quite honest about the ships condition. "Kaku said

"Thats Indeed Unfortunate. "Zoro said coming at him again as they clashed blades.

"ROBIN!" Cray yelled Running towards her as Komo Stood in his way.

"Iro Revolver..FANNING!" Crayy yelled as he threw 12 Punches Towards Komo, But OT his Surprise Komo didn't dodge them but Instead deflected each one using his Legs and Arms.

"Your wasssssting your time." Komo saiod

"SCREW YOU! IRO KICK!" Cray yelled running towards him with a Side kick attack towards Komos body

"Iron Body." Komo said

Crays attack Made Contact, Cray could see the six layers of color disappearing.

_"He took that Kick all the way through my six Layers?" Cray said_

Suddenly Komo then Grabbed cray by Neck. As he Lifted him up with his legs dangling form the air.

Luffy then quickly got up. As Zoro broke through Kakus Swords

"LUFFY Hurry and get Robin!" Zoro yelled

"ROBIN WERE NOT DONE TALKING!" Luffy yelled

"Yes we are, its over, you'll never see me again." Robin said opening the window

"Roronoa your quite confident taking your eyes off of me like that." Kaku said as he quickly Jabbed his finger three times into Zoros Chest area.

"ZORO!" Chopper yelled

"Finger Pistol." Kaku said

Zoro Coughed out blood as he collapsed onto the ground

"AHHHH!" Luffy yelled running towards her again only for him to be Stopped by Lucci as he grabbed his face Luffy then started to punch him but to no avail

"You bastard...let go." Luffy said

"Prism Coating." Cray said

hmm." Komo said looking at Crays body and clothes covered in a Optical glassy covering.

"Take this Iro iro No..." Cray said

"Iron Body." Komo said nonchalantely

H. Blunderbuss!" Cray yelled as he hit Komo in the gut

"Iro Iro No !" Cray yelled as he hit Komo again in the gut.

Komos eye Slightly twitched in annoyance, then in just a split a second Komo let go of his grip but before Crays feet could hit the ground Komo delivered a Powerful Kick right into Crays Gut.

Cray then Coughed out blood as he was sent back Crashing into the wall next to Nami and Chopper. as his Prism Coating slowly dissapppeared

"CRAY!" Nami and Chopper yelled

Cray just layed there as he coughed and gasped. Komo looked at his hand knowing that it was slightly burnt and his skin peeling. Komo simply just took his other hand and peeled the broken layer of skin on his palm off.

Robin then Jumped out of the window as Lucci simply threw Luffy over to the side with a loud thud. Zoro Slowly picked himself up Along with Cray doing the same thing

"How can they be so strong!?" Nami said

"What are you people? "Paulie said

"We've lived in a different Environment, Ever since we CP9 members can remember, we've prepared to risk our lives for the government, and trained to surpass the limits of human abilities. I'm sure your you've fully learned that the five of us have been entrusted with the World Governments vital tasks, We are in a whole different league from you guys, a mere Pirate group...This a world class top Secret, its not a matter that people like you can get involved." Lucci said to the group

"Lucci the igniters are about to go off, we have to hurry." Kalifa said

"But..This seems like a rare occasion, let me show you something interesting before we go." Lucci said to the group

"Suddenly Lucci started to Grow as his body started to form into what looked like a kind of animal. as his arms Grew and Claws started to grow along with a tail

"He's huge." Luffy said

"What...The...Hell?" Iza said

**And thats it another chapter ddone please leave a review and tell me what you think? I'll see you all next time. Bye for Now**


	105. Straw Hats Defeated? (Edited)

The Straw hats along with Paulie and Iza saw the monster that was standing in front of them.

"Wha..." Paulie said in shock

"Cat Cat Fruit: The Leopard Model." Lucci said

"A Human Leopard!" Zoro yelled

"He's a Carnivore Zoan type, there the most brutal of them all." Chopper said

"Indeed, Logia Types, Zoan Typpes, Paramecia type. each one extremely powerful in there own unique way, the ability to enhance ones own personal strength happens to be the specialty of the Zoan type in other words, the more we train the stronger we get." Lucci said

As they stood there in smoke they could see smoke bellowing from the hallway.

"It Appears the fire is beginning to spread." Lucci said

"Leopard..human, whatever the hell you are, your not landing another hand on iceburg you hear me?" Paulie said

"Yeah who gives a shit about what kind of monster you turn into?" Iza said with one of Paulies arms over her shoulder.

"First things first, before the flames engulf this place we need to make sure that you all are properly disposed of all except you Iza." Lucci said

"Lucci the foremen are heading up here." Komo said

"Don't worry, they won't get this far...TEMPEST KICK!" Lucci yelled as he released an huge Air slash completely Slicing through the whole top of the building. A small part of the roof started to collapse above Nami, Cray, Chopper Iza and Paulie.

Cray Quickly ran and jumped out of the way, before the debris could crush him Chopper Quickly pushed Nami out of the way while debris collapsed on him.

"CHOPPER!" Nami and Cray yelled

Iza and Paulie quickly try to run towards Iceburg to help him, Kalifa caught them trying to reach him Kalifa took action to stop them. Iza looked and noticed Kalifa coming towards them both quickly iza Pushed Paulie forward and Quickly threw a kick towards Kalifa which she then Blocked with a kick of her own.

"Iza!" Paulie yelled

"Just Help Iceburg!" Iza yelled holding her kick in place, kind of surprising Kalifa.

Paulie Ran to Iceburg picking him up.

"What are you doing?" Iceburg said

"I'm getting you out of here." Paulie said

"Heh, that kick is a lot stronger then I thought." Kalifa said

"Yeah well years of Deep sea diving will do that." Iza said

Iza then went for kick towards Kalifa, Kalifa Ducked under it. Iza then Quickly try to knee Kalifa's face while she ducked but Kalifas Reflexes were to Quick and she Quickly lifted her body up, Iza then Just went for a Straight punch towards her face.

"Iron body." Kalifa said

Izas punch made contact to the side of Kalifas face. at first nothing happened, but Iza kept pushing until Kalifas head actually moved as her face turned to the side knocking off her glasses, Kalifa just stood there with her head turned to the side.

"How does that feel?" Iza said with smirky tone holding her clenched hand in pain.

Then Suddenly with a blink of an eye Iza felt a painful sensation in her abdomen area. Iza looked down and noticed fingers in her abdomen as Kalifa looked at her with a darkened gaze.

"Finger Pistol." Kalifa said

Iza then coughed out a little bit of blood as Kalifa pulled her fingers out of her abdomen and Iza collapsed to the floor.

"IZA!" Paulie and Iceburg yelled

"Kalifa, what are you doing? we need her alive." Lucci said in a calm tone

"Don't worry I didn't rupture anything vital.' Kalifa said calming down and picking her glasses up and putting them back on. Iza layed there clenched in pain as she was on the ground with her eyes shut barely conscious. Paulie clenched his fist hard as he saw her being picked up by Komo and thrown over his shoulder. Paulie looked in front of him and saw Kaku, Lucci, Blueno and Kalifa standing in his way.

"Get out of my way." Paulie said in a broken voice

" Damn you...Why did it have to be you guys?...No...I can't believe you... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? YOU TRICKED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" Paulie yelled with tears in his eyes

"Then you were mistaken." Lucci said walking towards him ready to strike him him with hsi claws but before he could Luffy threw his fist straight in Luccis face.

"TALKING PIGEON JERK!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy what are you!..."Paulie yelled

Luffy Launched himself towards Lucci, Lucci then, with quick speed stabbed Luffy through his body Lifting him up in the air with just a Finger.

"Finger Pistol."Lucci said

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled

Lucci then retracted his finger letting Luffy go as Luffy Grasped his chest in pain keeping himself up, Lucci then picked up luffy by his head.

"HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!" Lucci yelled Chucking Luffy through The Wall.

"DAHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed as he was tossed away.

"LUFFY!" Nami and Cray yelled

"Damn you!' Zoro yelled running towards Lucci with his sword

"Iron body." Lucci yelled with his arm extended

Zoros Sword struck Luccis arm but with no effect, Lucci then Quickly turned and roundhouse Kicked Zoro right in his chest sending him crashing through the wall as well,

"ZORO!" Cray and Nami yelled

Lucci then walked towards Nami and Cray

"You Two are next." Lucci said

Cray then quickly Stood in front of Nami with his hands spread out

"Stay away from her!"Cray yelled as he activated his Prism Coating as a slight spark came and vanished from his body. he then formed the color Yellow on one arm and Magenta on the other.

"SC CAN..."

Before Cray could even attack Lucci, Lucci then Upper cutted Cray right into his Gut, Sending him up and out the roof. Cray felt himself spinning as he was flying through air.

* * *

Cp9 was now outside of Galley-Las mansion as it was on fire, Iza was tied up laying on her side with her eyes slightly open seeing the building in flames

"No one will believe the story from a group of pirates this case will remain unsolved, Iceburg, no matter how good of a Shipwright you are no matter how great of a mayor you are, Someone like you, a mere citizen, shouldn't disobey the World Government." Lucci said

Iza just layed there with tears in her eyes.

"Lets go we have one more suspect to find..Kalifa, Komo" Lucci said

"Yeah." they both said

"I'm leaving you two to find out What Iza is hiding, the rest of us will go and find Franky, Contact us via Transponder snail when you find something." Lucci said

"Lets go, Kaku, Blueno." Lucci said

the three Agents took off Leaving Kalifa and Komo to deal with Iza, Kalifa looked and noticed Komo still staring at the flames smoking the Cigar that Paulie gave him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Kalifa said

Komo then blew the last ounce of smoke out of his body. he then stared at the Cigar Bud with a stoic look for a few seconds.

"Yeah." Komo said flicking the Cigar Bud into the roaring Flames. Komo walked for ward and picked up Iza.

"We should head to her Art Gallery see what we could find, its our only lead." Kalifa said

"Right. but we don't have much time." Komo said

* * *

(Iza's Art Gallery)

Komo and Kalifa arrived in front of Izas Art gallery that was already boarded and metal covered Komo then went towards the metal covered Door Komo then put his hand on the metal and started tapping it in different parts finding a weak point.

"There it is." Komo said

Komo then Kicked it, the metal then contorted forward as it fell off the door. Kalifa, Komo and Kalifa entered the building with being dragged in by Kalifa. Iza then put Iza up against the wall. as Iza had her bangs covering her eyes.

"Now then...Iza I'm only go to say this once, so you better listen, Where are the Blueprints?" Kalifa said

Iza just remained silent

"It would be wissse to confesss Iza, either you have them or Franky doessss, which issss it?" Komo said

Iza slowly lifted her head up to them and then spit towards there direction right near Kalifas feet

"I'm not tell you anything, you stupid cu..." Iza said being cut off

Kalifa then Punched Iza square in the face knocking her face down into the ground.

"How does that feel?" Kalifa said mocking her.

"Kalifa Ssstop, Take control of your emotionssss." Komo said

"Kalfa then adjusted her glasses getting her composure back.

"If your not willing to talk then I guessss were just gonna have tear thissss place apart until we find what were looking for, it would a shame to have all of your familiessss work be torn to shreds, not unless you can convince usssss otherwise?" Komo said

Iza didn't say anything

"Fine have it your way." Komo said walking towards one of the Paintings which was a painting of a Man in a Marine Uniform, He then took the painting off of ita hanging hook.

"Kind of Ironic, a once well resssspected Vice admiral having a daughter like you." Komo said

Komo then Broke the painting in half. Iza Eyes went wide in anger Quickly got up to her feet with her arms still tied behind her back and Ran towards him,

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Iza yelled running straight towards him with a Powerful Straight Kick towards him

"Shave." Komo said as he quickly reappeared over to the side of her as Iza Kicked the Wall Instead. Leaving a small crack in it. Komo then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down, keeping a good grip on her neck. Iza then Gasped out for air heavily as Komo released his grip.

Komo looked at the Crack of the wall, Suddenly small pieces from the crack started to fall down, He then noticed something behind the Crack.

"_Shit." _Iza said in her mind

"Kalifa." Komo said pointing at the crack in the wall.

"Got it." Kalifa said she then kicked the Crack more and as the pieces fell they noticed something that was hidden behind it.

"A Safe." Kalifa said

"Thatsss gotta be it." Komo said walking towards the safe. Komo then took the handle and with his Strength just ripped off the safe Door. and as he looked he noticed only one thing in it small bundle of Documents laying there. Komo reached in and took out the Documents.

"Is that it?" Kalifa said

Komo looked at the Documents to see if it was legit and as he did.

"Its hard to tell these...documents..they seem...incomplete...There are Pages Missing. " Komo said

"Does that mean that Franky could have the other half?" Kalifa said

"That would be the best Asssssumption, Call Lucci." Komo said

"Kalifa then took out a Transponder snail out of her pocket.

"Lucci its Kalifa." Kalifa said

_"Kalifa, Do you and Komo have anything to report." Lucci said_

"Yes We found the Blueprints but there are some complications." Kalifa said

_What Complications?"_

"The Documents Seem to be Incomplete, it appears that our friend Iceburg split the documents between the two, any luck finding Franky?" Kalifa said

"_We got a Lead from his Lackeys...it appears that he's near a nearby port on the north end of the city. I'll give you the directions when your ready to go." Lucci said_

Got it. I'll give you a call back once we took care of business here." Kalifa said hanging up

"So what do we do with her?" Kalifa said

"You Decide." Komo said

"Iza just stared up at Kalifa and Komo as they looked down at her on what to do. Kalifa then Binded Izas Legs together, she then dragged her outside right near the Canal and stood her up.

"Lets see what those legs can do when you can't move." Kalifa said

Iza then started falling into the Running Canal binded by her Arms and Feet. As her back hit the water Iza took a huge breath and held it as she was sinking down the Canal, and in the water she could see the Silhouette of Kalifa and Komo jump away. Iza could feel herself getting Desperate as she tried to get her binds off.

"_I only got Three Minutes before I run out of air." _Iza said she tried her best to at least try to loosen the binds that was tied around her feet. Iza tried to stand up and tried to mermaid swim her way up but she was Exhausted after getting stabbed, Punched and slammed into the Ground. and as she did she could only get a about halfway up and her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she then Quickly Gasped but quickly closed her mouth before she swallowed any more water. her vision started to get blurry as she looked up, Iza could feel her eyes becoming weak. as she was slowly starting to sink down again.

Then Suddenly something broke the water surface. as she saw a hand reaching out for Iza then felt herself being dragged up and back onto the Pavement Iza then Started coughing out water and took a huge breath after nearly drowning. As she looked on where the hand originated from as she saw a figure standing in front of her which left her shocked.

"Sumi?" Iza said

"Are you Okay?" Sumi said

**And there you are another chapter done, as for everyone wondering on how Sumi found out where she was and the person who was with him, that will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next time.**


	106. Sumi to the Rescue

_(Earlier)_

The Mask Seller was still in the shelter talking with a lot of the other civilians while also keeping an Eye on Sumi as a favor for Iza.

Sumi slowly opened his eyes, as he stared at the ceiling up above him. he then felt his head as it was throbbing.

"Oww that really hurt." Sumi said

the Mask Seller turned towards Sumi realizing he's waking up

"Your Awake." The Mask Seller said

"Where Am I?" Sumi said

"Your in the Agua Laguna Shelter, Iza trusted me to keep an eye on you while she went back to Galley-La to take care of some things" The mask Seller said

Sumi was then taken a back when he realized what wasn't with him, The Sketchbook.

"Where did the Sketchbook Go?" Sumi said

"Sketchbook?" The Mask Seller said

"Yes a Sketchbook have you seen it?" Sumi said

"Why?" The Mask Seller said

" Oh Um, Because I need to return it to..." Sumi said

"GALLEY-LA IS ON FIRE!" Someone yelled Barging through the door of the shelter

"WHAT!?" Someone else yelled

"I'M SERIOUS THE GALLEY-LA MANSION IS GOING UP IN FLAMES!" The Person yelled

the Citizens were all running towards the outside, Along with the Mask Seller and Sumi. Everyone went outside and noticed huge amount of smoke soaring up into the sky, and without hesitation pretty much everyone was now running towards the Galley-La Mansion.

"Iza." Sumi said in a scared tone

"WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING ICEBURG MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!" A Citizen yelled

As Everyone was running towards the burning Mansion, but as they got closer to it Sumi then stopped as his nose twitched. the Mask seller turned towards him and noticed that he was running in another Direction.

"Sumi what are you doing!?" The Mask Seller yelled but Sumi was to far away.

Sumi was running towards the scent he picked up. hoping that he's not wrong.

"Please Please be all right. "Sumi said with a worrying face. as he was getting closer and closer to the scent he noticed that he was getting close to The Art Gallery. which he found rather odd.

As Sumi was getting closer to the Gallery he then noticed a few figures standing by the the door of the art Gallery in the distance. and as he got good look he noticed Iza Tied up along with Kalifa and Komo in Black suits Sumi went wide eyed as he saw Komo take off the Metal Covering from the door so easily. and how Iza was being dragged inside. Sumi Carefully walked towards the side of the Gallery Sumi Quietly shimmed close to the door as he carefully peeked

"_I'm not telling you anything, you stupid cu.."_

Sumi then heard a loud punch and a thud which made Sumi Quietly gasp as he saw and heard Iza grunt in pain by the corner of his eye while peeking through the door. Sumi Quickly shimmied back away from the door, Sumi was scared he didn't know what to do he was no match for them Regular People sure but not people that can crumble metal with just one punch. Sumi then could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Sumi Scurried to the side of the building as he saw Kalifa Drag Iza out standing her up towards the Canal.

_"Lets see what those legs can do when you can't move." _

Sumi then Saw Kalifa Drop Iza into the canal with her arms and legs binded. and after about 30 seconds passed Kalifa and Komo took there leave and jumped away.

Sumi Quickly Ran towards the Edge of the canal as he saw bubbles still coming up Sumi was panicking he had no idea how to save her he couldn't swim, which would put himself in danger as well. As Sumi had tears in his eyes looking down as Tears started to drop into the canal he could see Iza actually Swimming up still binded Sumi then smiled Seeing Iza come up. but as she was only Halfway there he could see that Iza stopped and then started to slowly Drop down again. Sumis eyes went wide

"No No!" Sumi yelled as his tail started to shake in fear...Sumi then thought of a way to get her before she dropped down again.

"Please Work." Sumi said as his Tail produced a Long Arm and hand made out of Paint from his Tail He then Dunk the hand into the water as he Quickly tried to use the hand to grab Iza. Sumi closed his eyes and focused as he stretched the arm as far as he could towards Iza. Sumi could feel that the arm was slowly sttarting to lose its form, Sumi then felt something, Sumi went wide eyed, and he Quickly Ran forward pulling the Paint arm out before it dissolved.

* * *

(Present)

Sumi?" Iza said

"Are You Okay?" Sumi said with tears in his eyes

"I'm fine. how did you find me?" Iza said Hugging him back.

" Oh Um, I thought you were back at Galley-La, But then I picked up your scent and found you here." Sumi said tapping his nose with tears in his eyes

"Iza then Picked herself up.

"Come on we got to get back to Galley-La. " Iza said

* * *

(Galley-La)

Back at Galley-La, the Foremen were trying to put out the flames of the mansion as best they could.

"HEY SOMEONES COMING!" A Person yelled by the gates

"WHO IS IT!?" some one else yelled

"IT'S IZA AND HER PET!" another man yelled.

"IZA!?" that person yelled

A Couple foremen opened the gate and let Iza and Sumi in both Iza and Sumi were then catching there breaths.

"IZA YOUR ALL RIGHT!? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL STUCK IN THE MANSION!?" A Foremen yelled

"What about Iceburg and Paulie Where are they!?" Iza yelled

"IZA!"

Iza then turned around and noticed Iceburg sitting down by Nami, Paulie and Chopper, Paulie quickly got up shocked

"YOUR ALIVE!" Paulie yelled

Iza quickly ran towards them all Iza Quickly Pulled Paulie in and gave him a Hug, Paulie then became red faced.

"All right...all right, could you please stop your crushing me." Paulie said

Iza then Gut shot him. he then collapsed clenching his stomach. She then

"Really!? After all this! thats all you have to say!?" Iza yelled

Iza I'm so glad that your all right." Iceburg said gettn up himself.

Iza then turned towards Iceburg

"Well I'd Probably be at the bottom of the Canal by now if it wasn't for him. "Iza said petting the top of Sumis head.

Iceburg then crouched down towards Sumi

"Thank you for saving her. "Iceburg said

Sumi then just gave a huge smile.

"Iceburg..I got some bad news...They got my Half of the blueprints." Iza said in

Iceburg eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" Iceburg yelled

"I'm sorry." Iza said turning her head away in shame

"It's not your fault..(Sighs) this makes the situation even more Dire." Iceburg said

"So Whats the plan?" Iza said

Paulie then took out a Cigar and started smoking.

" Me along with a small group of our foreman will be helping to Stop the Sea train from Leaving While our Reindeer friend Chopper here takes another group and find the rest of the Straw Hats" Paulie said

"The Sea train is the only way CP9 will be able to leave with Agua Laguna on its way, we don't have much time" Iceburg said

"Well then we have no time to lose then, Lets get this done. Iza said

"Wait I want to help Chopper find the Straw Hats will that be okay?" Sumi said

"Thats fine, just be careful and stick with the group at all times." Iza said

"Okay." Sumi said

"Lets go." Paulie said finishing his Cigar.

* * *

Somewhere in a far distant rooftop. Cray was laying down on his backside unconscious.

"_(FlashBack)_

_"Iro Iro No...__SC CAN.."_

_Cray was then sent flying out of the top of the roof as he felt himself spinning as he was flying forward through the air._

_"Oh Damn...I'm going to pass out...need...to...AH!" Cray yelled thrusting his arm out as he launched his Snapper hand hoping to catch onto something, the Snapper Hand was launched as far as it could go. The Snapper hand was just flaying around in the air but as it Drooped down it managed to attach onto a nearby Rooftop, The snapper hand then pulled Cray back as he was rolling atop of the roof until he stopped on his backside._

_"Tha. was...clo...se"Cray said as he finally passed out_

* * *

At the train station, government officials were now boarding the Sea Train, But little did they know that Sanji was in distance staying out of sight doing some recon.

_"Hmmm its seems that everyone is ready to take off but wheres Robin?_" Sanji said to himself

but as Sanji looked on a bit longer he could see the five CP9 Agent walking towards the Sea train along with hooded figure, Sanji then looked at the one that was hooded and he realzied who it was.

"Robin?" Sanji said to himself

"LET GO OF ME DO YOU HEAR ME OI'M WARNING YOU!"

Sanji then looked again and noticed that one of the Agents were carrying Two Individuals on his shoulder in Carrying Bags, Ussop and Franky, Ussop just continued yelling at them until he was knocked out.

"Ussop?...Dammit." Sanji said with a irritating look.

**And Another Chapter done, Sumi ends up saving Iza and now the rest are now looking for the Rest of the Straw Hats, as for Izs parent and there connection to Toms Worker that will be explained in a later chapter, I do have plans for Minor Flashbacks for Iza and Sumi But note thats doesn't mean they'll be joining the Straw hats or anything like that. but anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and I'll see you all next time next Chapter will be a bit longer then this one.**


	107. (Update) Spring Cleaning

**Hello everyon, this is just a little update that I wanted to put in, the next chapter is about halfway done, but As of right now I've decided to go back a little and do a little "Cleaning" (going back to past chapters and do some major spelling corrections before this story get any longer then it already has, Mainly the Alabasta arc and Skypeia) I will also be doing some some Minor Rewrites on past chapter as well Mainly adding new content to past chapters, so if any people seeing updates on the story that is me mainly updating some past chapters, This Chapter will be gone after I post the latest chapter, and to make up for the long wait the next is going be at least twice as big then I was originally going to make it, thank you all for your patience and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter when its released, I'm just about done with Water 7 and will be heading to Enies Lobby soon, my deadline in making it to enies lobby is hopefully Either early or late April but that all depends if life decides to kick my ass some more. Bye For Now.**


End file.
